Dreams Come True
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños, pelea y fe [[¡END!]]
1. El dia que nos conocimos

**--------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------**

Un joven estaba sentado en frente de un enorme ventanal, mirando hacia el hermoso parque que se erguía frente el, el muchacho, que rondaba los 12 años de edad, tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir color azul marino y una camiseta blanca con rayas en las mangas y la cintura del mismo color que el pantalón, al parecer era un uniforme.

- Joven Yuy... el almuerzo esta servido -un hombre alto vestido de traje negro apareció en la puerta-

- Hoy tampoco vendrán... -afirmo el joven con la mirada triste-

- No joven, han dicho que tenían que viajar hacia Estados Unidos... -informo el hombre-

- ... -suspiro- Por favor, saca un boleto de avión en primera clase para mi, iré a verlos -el niño se volteo, este tenia unos hermosos ojos color cobalto y cabello castaño-

- Pero joven Yuy... no puede ausentarse sin permiso de sus padres -

- Pero ellos no están aquí para darme permiso, así que viajare contigo hasta Estados Unidos -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-

- De acuerdo joven -hizo una reverencia y se encamino por el pasillo rumbo al teléfono que se encontraba allí y cómenos a hacer una reservación para lo pedido-

El muchacho camino por un gran pasillo muy bien decorado con muebles oscuros, el piso era de madera pero tenia en el centro una extensa alfombra de color rojo y beige con diferentes motivos, como un laberinto. Las paredes eran de color blanco y estaban adornadas por infinidad de cuadros, todos originales comprados por la familia.

Cuando llego al comedor, muy bien decorado también, lo esperaba una sirvienta y un área de la mesa servida únicamente para el; el joven volvió a suspirar, esta vez con pesadez y procedió a sentarse para comer. La comida del día de hoy había sido salmón rosado, importado desde el puerto, junto con puré de papas; todo especialmente condimentado para la familia, en este caso, únicamente el preadolescente que comía en silencio

Una vez terminado de almorzar fue directo a su habitación, siempre en silencio, en el pasillo se encontró con aquel hombre vestido de traje negro y alto.

- El vuelo esta reservado para dentro de dos horas, ya hemos empacado algunas de sus pertenencias para el viaje -camino detrás del joven que únicamente miraba hacia adelante-

- ...bien... estaré en mi habitación -Respondió mientras continuaba caminando-

Entro en una habitación sumamente amplia, tenia, al igual que el resto de la casa todos los muebles en tonos roble. En frente de la puerta de entrada tenia un hermoso ventanal cubierto con cortinas de color blanco, a la derecha de este había una mesita de luz y una cama, prolijamente ordenado. Y a la izquierda había un ropero y una camoda, seguido de varias estanterías llenas de libros. A cuatro metros de los pies de la cama se erguía una mesa con un televisor de pantalla plana con parlantes bastante grande; debajo de este habían unas cajas cerradas.

Estuvo en la puerta mirando su interior varios minutos, luego se recostó en la cama boca abajo y cerro los ojos... odiaba estar tan solo... pero no había otra opción, el era un chico de clase y no podía darse el lujo de juntarse con otros de clase mas baja... o al menos eso dijo su padre antes de dejarlo allí encerrado a merced únicamente de sus estudios y comodidades.

"Si tan solo no me sintiera tan solo... todo seria tan distinto... yo seria tan distinto..."

Con este ultimo pensamiento el muchacho se quedo completamente dormido, solo en su habitación, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia, entonces se levanto, se froto un poco los ojos hasta que la pesadez se le quito de ellos y pudo ver con toda claridad y luego abrió la puerta dirigiendo una mirada molesta y fría al causante de haber despertado.

- Joven, faltan 15 minutos para su partida, debe alistarse rápido -el mismo hombre alto vestido de negro-

- ...hn... -murmuro y salio de la habitación, no tenia intenciones de cambiarse de ropas-

El hombre lo acompaño hasta una limusina color negra con vidrios polarizados, donde otros dos hombres subían unas maletas, y allí se despidió de el pero no recibió respuesta del joven de ojos cobalto, solo subió al auto y se recostó en el asiento, no tenia deseos de ver el viaje para nada...

Llegaron al aeropuerto en muy corto tiempo, todos los miraban, eso molesto mucho al joven quien lo único que pudo hacer es poner cara de pocos amigos y continuar caminando hasta que llegara a su asiento. Anunciaron inmediatamente la salida del avión que el tenia que abordar con rumbo a Estados Unidos, una mucama vestida de civil y un guardaespaldas vestido de negro lo acompañaron todo el viaje, hasta el destino. Mientras que el joven heredero solo se sentó en su asiento, se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos, como intentando dormir las horas que tendría que estar allí. Cuando llegaron los esperaban más guardaespaldas y una limusina en la entrada del aeropuerto estadounidense, dispuesta a llevarlos hasta uno de los mejores hoteles donde se hospedaba la familia Yuy...

El recorrido desde su hogar hasta allí lo hizo en completo silencio, no le importaba nada excepto discutir con sus padres su forma de vida, la cual como era de esperarse no le gustaba para nada y alguna que otra diversión que ya vería cual seria.

Subieron al auto y recorrieron la ciudad, el auto negro era bastante cómodo, tenía hasta un mini refrigerador con todo tipo de bebidas, pero no tenia ganas de tomar nada, el estomago le daba vueltas.

Cuando llegaron al hotel los guardaespaldas hablaron con la recepcionista que les dio una habitación al parecer cercana a la de sus padres, inmediatamente subieron y dejaron todo el equipaje allí, la mucama estaría en la habitación contigua al parecer.

Luego de 30 minutos de soledad dentro de aquel cuarto, sentado en la cama mirando a la puerta de la habitación, la desesperación por el encierro lo agobio y salio de allí con la suma dedicación a que nadie lo viese.

- Perfecto -sonrió y corrió hasta el ascensor donde apretó el botón para llamarlo- seré un niño, pero soy muy inteligente así que la próxima pónganme vigilancia -murmuro mientras entraba al ascensor y pulsaba el botón de 'Planta Baja'

Salio del hotel sin problemas, al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados para ver un preadolescente escapar por la puerta principal. Una vez fuera sonrió y se hecho a correr, y siguió así por lo menos tres cuadras hasta que hallo una plaza con algo de gente, no mucha, tampoco quería que lo reconocieran tantos...

"¿Día normal?" sonrió con sarcasmo y se acerco a una banca "¿Y ahora que¿Quedarme solo?" cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar que hacer, luego busco en su bolsillo "lo había olvidado por completo..." pensó mientras sacaba una tarjeta y la miraba detenidamente "tengo esto" sonrió para si y se levanto chocándose con otra persona

- ¡Perdón! -se disculpo inmediatamente el otro- es que estaba corriendo y no vi cuando doble, discúlpeme -sonrió abiertamente-

- ... -miro a los ojos del otro con aparente molestia, pero quedo prendado a su mirada-

- Oiga¿se encuentra bien? -la muchacha frente a el poseía una larga trenza de color castaño y unos hermosos ojos violáceos, algo muy sobrenatural.

Le miraba algo asustada y pasaba su mano por enfrente de sus ojos. Ella estaba vestida con una pantalón de jean y una polera roja que caía sobre su cuerpo delgado, se veía sumamente preciosa, nunca había estado tan impactado por ver a alguien como esta vez

- ¡Estoy preguntando si se encuentra bien! -repitió con fuerza-

- ...si... -respondió intentando ocultar la sorpresa de recién- estoy bien, no se preocupe jovencita -sacudió sus ropas con cierta molestia-

- ... ¿jo... jovencita?... -comenzó a reír notablemente-

- ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? -frunció el ceño y la miro algo enojado-

- ...es... es que... -continuaba riendo-

- ¡Ten encontré Maxwell! -la voz de un chico sonó a espaldas de la chica de pelo largo, este otro tenia pelo negro atado con una coleta y ojos negros, tenia puesto unos Shorts verde oscuro y una camiseta roja- ¿de que tanto te ríes? -alzo una ceja-

- Es que... es que... este chico... -continuo riendo y luego suspiro tomándose el estomago- Wufei es que este chico me acaba de llamar 'jovencita' -sonrió abiertamente mientras el otro sonreía con burla

- Te lo mereces Maxwell¡así aprenderás a cortarte el pelo y actuar como lo que eres! -el extranjero los miro desentendido-

- No le veo nada de malo a mi cortesía, si quiere puedo llamarle niña -comento con sarcasmo llamando la atención de los otros dos-

- ¡Oye¡¡No soy una niña, tengo 11 años y ni siquiera soy una mujer! -se defendió mientras su acompañante comenzaba a reír y el de ojos cobalto abría los ojos de sorpresa-

- ... -el joven de alta clase se quedo asombrado frente a la noticia, mientras el otro le miraba molesto, luego cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza- disculpe, lo confundí por su cabello

- Si ya vi, bueno no importa, el caso es que te choque por estar corriendo para esconderme... ¡AHH! -abrió grande sus ojos- me toca contar a mi ¿no?

- Si, perdiste -canturrea el de pelo negro mientras se cruza de brazos-

- Maldita seas Wufei, vas a ver la próxima¡¡voy a traer una moneda de dos caras iguales! -lo apunta con el dedo índice- así veras como es que siempre perderás y entonces yo voy a poder divertirme mas

- yo me retiro, tengan cuidado la próxima vez -se dio vuelta, no tenia nada que hacer allí-

- ¿eh? Pero... -miro al suelo, se le había caído una tarjeta color negro y gris- ¡HEY! No te vallas espera -corrió para alcanzarlo y el de ojos cobalto se dio vuelta- se te callo esto -le dio la tarjeta y le sonrió- debes tener mas cuidado, puedes perder cosas muy importantes, menos mal que soy un chico honrado y te lo devuelvo, pero no siempre encontraras gente como yo en este mundo...

- Gracias... -murmuro y luego de tomarla retomo su camino, pero se detuvo antes de avanzar mucho- disculpa¿viene aquí a diario?

- ¿eh? -sin entender- si... es la plaza mas cercana a mi casa por eso venimos con Wufei todos los días -sonrió- ¿Por qué?

- ...hn... -continúo caminando sin responder-

- Tipo raro... -susurro y se dirigió a su amigo que aun sonreía por el altercado-

El hijo de los Yuy continuo bajando por las calles, paro en varios restaurantes, estaba disfrutando mucho su día a solas y sin guardaespaldas... hasta que callo el atardecer, entonces tendría que volver, tampoco quería arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara, aunque el sabia pelear bastante bien, aun tenia sus 12 años...

Regreso hasta el hotel sin problemas, pero en la entrada se encontró con casi 20 hombres de negro hablando con cuatro patrullas de policía, al verlo llegar todos se acercaron a el comenzando a preguntar en donde estaba, porque se había ido, porque no aviso, que estaban preocupados... etc. etc.

El joven ignoro a todos y continúo caminando rumbo al interior del hotel y mas acertadamente al ascensor, se recostaría y dormiría, no tenia ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie; y así lo hizo, todos tuvieron que ordenar la única petición de él "¡déjenme en paz!"

Según su pensamiento, tanta libertad no le vendría mal algo de rebeldía, total¿Quién se lo iba a prohibir?

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, se baño como era su costumbre y se cambio, esta vez tenia un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa crema de mangas cortas. Bajo a desayunar y luego de eso se levanto de la mesa y salio del hotel, lo siguieron dos guardaespaldas, al parecer le habían hecho caso y le pondrían vigilancia el día de hoy...

Llegaron a la plaza donde el día de ayer había visto a ese niño de pelo largo y lo busco con la vista, sin saber exactamente porque lo hacia, cuando lo encontró junto con su otro amigo de ayer se acerco a paso tranquilo... de repente recordó que atrás suyo estaban dos guardaespaldas, se volteo estrepitosamente quedando frente a ellos y los miro un buen rato, con una mirada bastante fría e incomoda.

- Largo, estaré solo, si ayer no me paso nada no tengo porque andar con ustedes detrás mío todo el día -ordeno sin quitarles la vista-

- Pero joven Yuy, se nos ordeno... -intento excusarse uno de ellos-

- ¡Hey tu¿De nuevo por aquí? -reconoció la voz del de pelo largo y sintió que los nervios se le subían-

- ¡DIJE LARGO¡¡NO QUIERO VERLOS CERCA MIO OYERON! -grito de pronto y espero a que se fueran-

- ... De acuerdo joven... -respondieron al unísono y se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel-

El muchacho se dio vuelta y con un suspiro comenzó a caminar hasta los otros dos que se había encontrado el día de ayer, estaban metidos hasta el cuello de arena, que pronto se sacudieron y corrieron para acercársele

- Hola -saludo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- nos encontramos de nuevo ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy? Ayer no me respondiste te pregunte porque querías saber si veníamos todos los días aquí¿quieres pasar el día con nosotros¿Quiénes eran esos dos gorilas de negro que estaban contigo¡¡¿Acaso querían secuestrarte! -el chico de trenza abrió grande sus ojos asustado-

- ...no... -negó con la cabeza- son conocidos.

- parecían mas bien guardaespaldas -rió el de aspecto chino- pero que bah, es imposible que un chico como tu tenga guardaespaldas, creo.

- seria fantástico, nunca podría imaginar lo que seria ser famoso y que todos me cuidaran y me reconocieran en todas partes -toco su barbilla y miro al cielo- ...seria fantástico... -sonrió- pero creo que también algo molesto¿no lo crees? Tener que ir a esas conferencias aburridísimas, tener que leer un montón de hojas, -rió-

- ... -asintió-

- Bueno eso no importa, aun somos niños y tenemos que divertirnos ¿verdad Wufei? -sonrió y el otro asintió- oye íbamos a ir al shopping ¿quieres venir? Si no tienes nada que hacer vallamos te apuesto que nos divertiremos, se un par de trucos para el Street Fighter que te hacen súper fuertes ahh ¿te gustan los video juegos? A mi me encantan, veraz soy todo un experto -se apunto- nadie ah ganado tanto a los juegos de arcade como yop -rió- ¿Qué tal si lo intentas? Quizás logremos una puntuación alta, aunque no te aseguro que ganes ya que yo soy el campeón...

- cállate Maxwell, hablas mucho seguramente lo estas mareando -lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar-

- ¡NYYYAAA¡Wufei! No hagas esto me lastimaaaas -pataleaba para todos lados-

- ... -sonrió-... al fin me divertiré... -murmuro y comenzó a caminar detrás de un trenzado caprichoso-

Llegaron al shopping y el trenzado solo tomo del brazo al de ojos cobalto y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia todos los centros de video juegos que había en el súper local, Heero conocía todos y cada uno ya que el día anterior había estado recorriéndolo con paciencia, pero no le diría eso al de ojos amatistas ya que quería ver todo su entusiasmo, comenzaba a gustarle su carácter y no le asustaba lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Duo entro a todos y lo llevo como arrastrando hacia sus favoritos aludiendo de su forma de pelear, pero Heero se había negado de ser su contrincante en toda la tarde por motivos desconocidos. Cuando les dio hambre de tanto caminar se sentaron en un local de comida rápida con el nombre de Mc. Donnalls y pidieron hamburguesas y gaseosas grandes, al principio hubo una gran discusión sobre quien pagaría pero Heero insistió en que seria el así que luego de un buen rato intentando converserlos les lanzo una mirada asesina que solía usar con sus guardaespaldas o tutores y se quedaron callados dejando que el pagara el total. Sin más percances comieron, la charla era amena entre Wufei y Duo, Heero solo observaba a cada uno de vez en cuando y aportaba algún comentario o respuesta a alguna pregunta generalmente emitida por Duo.

Ese día realmente era perfecto, Heero no se podía quejar de absolutamente nada, era todo lo que siempre quiso, tener alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días con completa normalidad y felicidad... luego de todo aquello se fueron directamente a sus casa, Wufei había insistido en dejar a Heero en su casa para que no se perdiera, y Duo le hizo caso... a todo esto Heero se había negado rotundamente, ya que si los guardaespaldas lo llegaban a encontrar con ellos comenzarían a hacer un escándalo y entonces perdería las únicas personas con las que había conseguido una amistad en esos momentos.

Llegaron al hotel luego de una discusión entre Duo y Heero, afuera habían varias patrullas policíacas, tal cual como el otro día, también habían muchos guardaespaldas y estaban nuevamente los recepcionistas del hotel en la entrada, todos esperando que llegara el heredero Yuy.

Heero se paro en frente de ellos y los miro de forma sumamente fría, esto hizo asustar de sobremanera el de pelo largo que hasta ahora no lo había visto de ese modo.

- ...Déjenme aquí... el resto de mi camino lo haré yo solo -ordeno-.

- Pero Heero, mejor que te acompañemos y si te pasa algo entonces...

- No me pasara nada, hasta mañana. -aseguro el de ojos cobalto y se dio vuelta, ya todos los demás le miraban-

- De acuerdo, como gustes -Wufei también se dio vuelta-

- Pero Wufei, Heero... -cerro los ojos y suspiro- bueno, nos vemos mañana Heero... -se acerco al saludado y le dio un beso en la mejilla- mas vale que no te pase nada¿Ok?

- ... -se sorprendió rápidamente pero su gesto fue reemplazado por una sonrisa discreta-... No te preocupes... -comenzó a caminar rumbo al hotel a paso lento-

- Le has tomado mucha confianza Maxwell -al lado del de pelo largo-

- humm... solo es un chico, no te preocupes quieres, creo que seria un excelente amigo, aunque se ve muy frío y de vez en cuando saca mucho de quicio, creo... este día no eh encontrado nada malo en el así que no te podría decir nada, mas de lo que tu has visto -rió- anda vamos nos a casa tengo ganas de dormir y comer mucho hasta reventar ¿tu no? -rió de nuevo- ¡anda wuuuuu! -su amigo lo miro rendido y asintió

Los dos jovencitos comenzaron a caminar mientras que su nuevo amigo se enfrentaba con toda la multitud de gente que se encontraba en la puerta del hotel esperando su llegada, todos se alarmaron pero el únicamente volvió a su postura y le dirigió una mirada mortal a todos y cada uno de las personas que allí se encontraba, haciendo que guardasen silencio y se calmaran que el estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente el joven heredero hizo exactamente la misma rutina, y así durante los tres días que le siguieron a ese, hasta que una tarde...

Salieron del cine con la esperanza de ir al parque y correr un rato para divertirse, pero un auto negro los esperaba afuera con una pareja de casados en la puerta, mirando a la puerta del cine esperando la salida de alguien; Heero los reconoció de inmediato y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlos y esperar que todo se arruinara...

- ... Hijo, nos anunciaron que estabas en Estados Unidos, pero no sabíamos que tenias compañía... -saludo el hombre- queríamos hablar contigo, tus decisiones han sido muy rebeldes últimamente y no podemos permitirlo, somos tus padres y pondremos limite a estas rebeldías que has tenido en la ultima semana...

- ... -Heero lo miro de forma cortante- hazte a un lado, tu no tienes nada que hablar conmigo -sus ahora amigos lo miraron sorprendido, primero porque eran padre e hijo y se habían tratado así, y segundo por las lujosas prendas que llevaba la dama mas delante de ellos-

- ¡No seas caprichoso Heero! -esta fue una noticia para ambos chicos, ya que hasta ahora no habían sabido el nombre de su nuevo amigo- Te fuiste de casa por tu cuenta desobedeciendo nuestras ordenes, sabes que tienes prohibido salir del país sin nuestra autorización, luego evitas a las personas encargadas de protegerte porque según tu puedes cuidarte solo, esto no es como Inglaterra, esto es Estados Unidos, es mucho mas peligroso que andes por las calles dejando que todos te reconozcan. Así que sube al auto, tomaras el primer avión para que te lleve de regreso -el hombre miro a su hijo con desprecio y autoritariamente, pero el joven solo le mantuvo la mirada-

- ...no... -sonrió- no tengo nada que hacer allá, si ustedes se la pasan viajando, yo tengo el mismo derecho -el joven de pelo largo iba a acotar algo pero fue silenciado por el oriental-

- no seas desobediente mucha...

- No, no eh desobedecido nada, ustedes no han dado ninguna regla para que obedezca así que yo eh hecho lo que mejor me plazca -lo miro con odio y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí- Ustedes dos, vamos nos... -miro de reojo a los petrificados chicos-

- Pero hijo... -la mujer que había estado en silencio hasta ahora hablo- solo nos estamos preocupando por ti cariño.

- debieron preocuparse antes de todo esto -el padre del chico lo tomo del brazo con fuerza, provocándole un leve dolor, y lo empujo en dirección al auto-

- iras de regreso a tu casa inmediatamente -ordeno-

- ...tsk...-mordió el brazo de su agresor y cuando lo soltó, salto para atrás- eh dicho que no quiero.

- Oye Heero hazles caso son tus padres no deberías oponerte, ellos te quieren solo hacen esto por ti -hablo el de ojos amatistas- no sabemos mucho de ti, pero sea como sea tu perteneces a ellos y debes hacerles caso, se bueno no te opongas -lo tomo del brazo-

- ... -negó con la cabeza- no puedes opinar, vamos al parque. -sin darles tiempo a los adultos de detenerlo se hecho a correr con el joven trenzado del brazo y su amigo resiguiéndolos-

Una vez en el parque, sumamente agitados, todos se sentaron en una banca esperando una explicación que tardaría en llegar

- Será mejor que me valla... posiblemente no nos volveremos a ver después de esto... -frunció el ceño por la impotencia y se levanto sin mostrar lo cabizbajo que estaba-

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? Yo entiendo que no nos hallas tenido confianza pero... esto es demasiado¿has estado desafiando a tus padres por bastantes días no es así? -el otro asintió- ¡Pero Heero¡¡Son tus padres! -Wufei miraba atento a la preocupación que le dedicaba su amigo al poco conocido-

- ...-sonrió dulcemente ante el intento de defenderlos del de ojos amatista- Duo, la eh pasado muy bien, gracias a ustedes dos eh sabido lo que es la felicidad momentánea... gracias -suspiro- pero es hora de que me valla... ellos deben tener un castigo para mi...

- Heero... -bajo la mirada triste- entiendo... es mejor que vallas.

- Haré lo que pueda para venir a verlos en otra ocasión, yo los contactare... -se acerco al chico de pelo largo y lo abraso con fuerza- si lloras me harás sentir mal -susurro al oído del joven-

- ...pero... -sollozo, no sabia pero ese chico le había hecho sentir cosas muy extrañas- debes... irte -intento sonreír y se seco las lagrimas con el brazo, luego se aparto porque aun estaba entre sus abrazos-

- hasta pronto Wufei -le dedico una mirada y el de aspecto chino asintió seriamente

- Ten cuidado, no queremos que te pase algo en el camino y Maxwell llore por ti a mares -sonrió burlescamente-

- ¡Wufei!-le dio pego con el puño en el hombro del mencionado mientras se sonrojaba-

- No me pasara nada, lo prometo. -miro de nueva cuenta a Duo- bueno, gracias por estos días. -y con este último agradecimiento se fue corriendo hasta el hotel, no quería que vieran esas lágrimas traviesas-

- Duo ¿sabes quien era el? -Wufei miraba por donde Heero se dirigía corriendo, por donde se perdía su figura-

- Heero, el chico que conocimos por un accidente -sonrió y luego se puso serio- ¿Por qué?

- No tonto, el era el príncipe de Inglaterra -los ojos de Duo se abrieron desmesuradamente-

- ¿Qué! -soltó Duo de un grito-

- Al menos eso escuche en el televisión cuando estaba con mi madre, no te llame porque si el no nos dijo nada era por algo -informo-

- Ahora entiendo porque estaba con esos tipos la segunda vez que lo vimos¡¡Como para que no tenga guardaespaldas¡¡Con lo importante que es! -aun con los ojos muy abiertos- Huy y yo que dije un montón de cosas de la gente importante... -se lamento-

- Creo que el nos dio las gracias porque por ser un príncipe nunca tuvo días tan normales -miro a Duo- por eso probablemente se opuso a sus padres mientras estábamos ahí.

- Pobre... -bajo la vista- eso quiere decir que las posibilidades de que lo volvamos a ver son de cero...

- El dijo que nos contactaría -recordó y comenzó a caminar- pero siendo un príncipe seguramente va a estar muy ocupado como para nosotros.

- gracias por ayudarme Wufei -lo miro haciendo pucherito y el mencionado se hecho a reír-

- Creo que ustedes dos se han caído demasiado bien en estos pocos días -Duo se sonrojo por la afirmación del ojinegro-

- No digas pavadas, sabes que yo soy muy simpático de por si -mira al suelo sonrojado-

Heero llego rápido al hotel, no había nadie afuera, lo que lo preocupo, luego de eso entro como si nada adentro todos lo miraban entre aterrados y sorprendidos, mas el solo los miro a todos y continuo su camino a su recamara... donde le esperaría lo peor...

**-------------------------------- Fin del flash back --------------------------------**

Aun tenia los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, allí estaba en aquella plaza, tal como lo había soñado todas las noches desde que lo conoció hasta ahora... con sus ojos grandes y profundos, sonriendo, con su cabello largo... todo allí como el sueño de toda su vida.

Ninguno de ellos se movió un centímetro, el frió de las mañanas de los primeros días primaverales azotaba con bastante fuerza. Ambos mirándose a los ojos con una profunda alegría... pero... había algo mas... algo había cambiado además de sus cuerpos ya mas crecidos...

- ¡Achu! -soltó por fin cuando el viento hizo un pico de velocidad-

-:-

N/A: mi segundo Fanfinc SIIIIIIIIIIIII! XDDDD ojala les halla gustado el primer cap, actualizare pronto asique dejen review, de ustedes depende que tan rapido... jejeje... suerte,gracias por leer...

Jotaru de Leonhart


	2. Un lindo reencuentro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior...

Aun tenia los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, allí estaba en aquella plaza, tal como lo había soñado todas las noches desde que lo conoció hasta ahora... con sus ojos grandes y profundos, sus labios delicados, con su cabello largo... todo allí como el sueño de toda su vida.

Ninguno de ellos se movió un centímetro, el frió mañanero de los primeros días primaverales azotaba con bastante fuerza. Ambos mirándose a los ojos con una profunda alegría... pero... había algo mas... algo había cambiado además de sus cuerpos ya mas crecidos...

- ¡Achu! -soltó por fin cuando el viento hizo un pico de velocidad-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... -se sorprendió un poco por el repentino sonido emitido- ¿Estas... bien? -intento lucir tranquilo, y dulce, pero... esos sentimientos no salieron a flote rápidamente-

- ¿eh?... -lo miro y se sonrojo desviando la vista al suelo- Si, disculpe, debo concurrir a clases... se me hace tarde... -dio un paso para atrás, se sentía de lo mas nervioso-

- ...-no sabia exactamente que decir, hacia tanto que no se veían... -

Duo comenzó a caminar apresuradamente y paso por al lado del de ojos cobalto, quien solo quedo atónito, lo estaba dejando ir... ¿y si no lo volviera a ver?...

- ¡Duo espera! -alcanzó a decir mientras el nombrado se volteaba atónito ¿Aun lo recordaba?-... -se dio vuelta para mirar los ojos tan profundos que nunca olvido y soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos- Déjame llevarte, por favor.

- ... -lo miro aun descifrando las palabras- ...etto... yo... -"¡mierda¡¡¡¡Estoy nervioso¡Cómo puede ser que este nervioso justo ahora!" se reprocho a si mismo y bajo la mirada sonrojado-... yo... -trago saliva, Heero no dejaba de mirarlo- no es necesario, puedo... llegar solo... ade--

- Por favor -no podía creerlo¡¡le estaba rogando a un chico que no había visto en años!... Su mirada se hablando bastante, ese sonrojo por parte del otro le traía recuerdos

- ... -lo miro a los ojos y se volvió a sonrojar desviando nuevamente la vista- pero usted ah de estar ocupado y... no debo... interrumpir las actividades de alguien como usted... -se volteo lentamente mientras tragaba saliva-

- ... -suspiro y se acerco, para luego tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo literalmente hasta su auto que estaba allí cerca- sigues siendo muy caprichoso

- ¿Qué haces? Oye espera te dije que no, que no necesitabas llevarme ¿Qué me vas a hacer¿Secuestrarme¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO! -grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de Heero-

- Ya cállate¿de que me sirve raptarte? -freno y lo miro, entonces Duo dejo de gritar-

- Se me esta haciendo tarde... -hizo puchero- ¿me vas a llevar o no? Porque si la respuesta es no déjame ir ya si no quieres que te odie por el resto de mi vida por hacerme sacar un uno en la lección oral de mi profesora de historia... -acuso mientras el Heero abría la puerta de su auto y lo empujaba adentro-

- Cállate baka -murmuro y el otro lo miro con cara de "¿Qué!" mientras Heero sonrió de una forma muy disimulada y subió al auto-

- Mi colegio es el que esta en... -

- Ya se -interrumpió el conductor mientras encendía el auto

A los pocos minutos estuvieron en la puerta de la escuela, Duo maldecía porque ya iba cinco minutos tarde y se ganaría una lección oral gratuita, así que bajo del auto y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a su salón, nada lo detendría para hacerlo llegar mas tarde. Apenas entro, la profesora lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y Duo suspiro

- Perdón por llegar tarde... tuve un altercado...y... -se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza-

- Sin excusas joven Maxwell, deje sus cosas que pasara a dar lección. -Duo siseó la cabeza en forma positiva y entro cabizbajo-

- ... lo voy a matar... -mascullo entre dientes pensando en lo que había pasado-

- Señorita Morikawa... -escucho la voz de Heero desde la puerta- necesito hablar con usted.

- ¿Disculpe?... -la profesora de historia lo miro intrigada sin reconocerlo pero la mirada fría era infalible y la hizo temblar en cuanto se dio cuenta- ¡Oh¡Pero si es usted, que sorpresa! No pensé que alguien como usted llegara tan tarde joven Yuy...

- ¡Que¿Me vas a decir que ahora vas al mismo salón que yo? -pregunto Duo sorprendido desde la mitad del salón, más Heero solo asintió- ¡Pero será de Dios! -frunció el ceño y continuo caminando echando humo por los oídos-

- ¡Señor Maxwell! No se me olvida la lección que aun debe dar -habla la profesora, a lo que Heero la mira-

- Duo Maxwell llego tarde porque tuvimos un pequeño altercado camino al colegio -como si eso lo solucionara todo-

- ohh... entiendo... en ese caso perdonare su llegada tarde, pase, enseguida lo presento con el resto del salón-

Heero entro en silencio, todos lo miraban ya que era un chico muy apuesto y se veía que también era muy callado. Wufei miraba al chico nuevo sorprendido ya que había reconocido no solo el nombre sino también su figura y no había cambiado mucho más que el cuerpo más desarrollado. Mientras que Duo quería asesinarlo, sin saber porque se había puesto en un plano en el cual todo lo que hacia o decía Heero Yuy le molestaba, y Wufei lo noto al verlo jugar con su lapicera sin quitarle la mirada molesta al nuevo.

- Maxwell, luego quiero hablar contigo... -le murmuro desde el banco de al lado, Duo solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras no le quitaba la vista de enzima a Heero ni dejaba de jugar con la dichosa lapicera-

- Alumnos, tengo el honor de presentarles a este nuevo compañero, Heero Yuy, el viene de Inglaterra y por motivos de trabajo tuvo que mudarse, así que ayúdenlo a incorporarse un poco -la mujer miro a Heero como pidiéndole permiso de algo, y el solo negó con la cabeza- Bueno Heero... te sentaras... detrás de Wufei Chang... en la segunda fila de la segunda columna contando desde la ventana ¿te parece bien?

- ... -Heero solo comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar mencionado, justo detrás de Wufei y a su suroeste tenia a Duo, no podía ser más perfecto

- perfecto -escucho como mascullaba en perfecto sarcasmo Duo mirando molesto a la ventana-

Wufei no entendía nada de nada, más Heero tampoco, y Duo no se quedaba atrás, ninguno de los tres sabia exactamente porque Duo estaba tan molesto...

Las clases parecieron nunca acabar, cuando por fin toco el timbre del descanso Heero guardo sus cosas al igual que todos y se acerco a Duo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo? -Wufei al escuchar la pregunta del nuevo compañero se acerco a escuchar-

- No te incumbe -lo miro secamente y se levanto- es asunto mió así que no te metas.

- Si fue porque llegaste tarde por si no te diste cuenta te ayude... -frunció el ceño-

- hm... -respondió y salio caminando-

- ... -su mirada se torno mortalmente fría- ¿Por qué estas enojado Duo? -repitió exaltándolo por escuchar su nombre de los labios de esa persona-

- ... no se... -se sonrojo y volteo a verlo aun sonrojado- ¡No se¿contento? -su mirada recorrió el piso-

- ... -Duo lo miro de reojo y lo vio sonreír- ... si... -respondió y pasó por su lado-

- ¡Oye¡Espera¿Eres el mismo Heero que creo? -intento corroborar Wufei, aunque sabía la respuesta-

- ¿Y tu¿Eres el mismo Wufei que conocí? -se volteo a mirarlo seriamente-

- ... -el chino sonrió- siempre Yuy, siempre seré yo.

- ... -no hizo ningún gesto y dio un paso para atrás y así seguir caminando-

- ¡Ya¡No me ignoren par de témpanos! -Duo se volteo a ver a Heero con un leve sonrojo y lo tomo del brazo, luego bajo su mano para tomar la del otro- vamos a comer, no desayune nada y con todo lo que paso me muero de hambre, hoy la cafetería hace comidas muy ricas, te voy a sugerir algunas muy ricas o por lo menos las que mas me gustan a mi...

- Duo... -El mencionado lo miro- hablas mucho -sonrió y Duo le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto nervioso.

- Sigue siendo un hablador sin causa, encima es contagioso... -sonríe Wufei- ¿Cómo has estado Heero? La verdad nos volvimos escépticos a eso de que tu nos contactarías... te tardaste mucho.

- ...Cuando me entere de quien eras por boca de Wufei... entendí porque habías hecho todo eso, y realmente yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo y no se si mas -sonrió- la verdad... estuviste bien...

- ... -Heero solo escuchaba, no tenia mucho que decir-

- Duo, Wufei -se escucho una vos cerca de ellos, era un joven alto de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño no muy oscuro- ¿ya van a comer?

- Si Tro! -sonrió el trenzado- tengo mucha hambre... ah si... Heero el es Trowa un amigo de otro salón -

- ¿Y desde cuando tiene novio Duo? -pregunto el mencionado Trowa

- ¿Qué? -miro a Trowa y a Heero respectivamente completamente sonrojado- ¿Cómo que...? -Heero levanta la mano y le muestra que Duo aun no lo soltaba entonces este se sonroja aun mas, soltándolo de pronto- perdón, es que se me olvido con toda la charla interesante y... -miro al suelo tan sonrojado como el tomate, a lo que Wufei se hecho ah reír- ¡Y ustedes par de cabezas de chorlito que no me dijeron nada! -los miro con el ceño fruncido

- Yo que te iba a reprochar si no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo -acuso Heero cruzándose de brazos y viendo como Duo se sonrojaba mucho de nuevo-

- Es divertido Maxwell... -rió- ... deja de sonrojarte o vas a terminar en el huerto confundiéndote con un tomate -volvió a reír-

- Basta Wufei, lo harás enojar -sonríe Trowa-

- Entupido -murmura Duo- le encanta hacerme sentir mal al muy desgraciado, pero ya vas a ver Wufei¡ya será el día que yo me ría de ti como todas las veces que ya han pasado!

- ... Duo... -llama Heero- vamos a comer ¿no tenias hambre? -sonríe disimuladamente, algo que solo Trowa nota y el mencionado se voltea para que no lo carguen más de su sonrojo-

- Si, tengo mucha hambre por tu culpa Heero -comienza a caminar-

- ¡AHH¡¡Así que por eso Maxwell estaba de mal humor! -sonríe Wufei-

- Cállate tonto, parece que mi buen humor se me fue y entro en tu cuerpo ¿te violo o que? -rió y Wufei frunció el ceño mirando para otro lado-

Trowa se mantuvo en silencio, el chico que le acababan de presentar no le quitaba la vista de encima a Duo, Wufei parecía tenerles mucha confianza lo cual fue extrañísimo considerando el carácter que tenia; decidió mantenerse callado y estudiar la situación, al parecer algo raro sucedía entre el de ojos amatistas y el chico nuevo ¿que mejor que comprobarlo?

Llegaron a la cafetería y Wufei y Heero fueron por la comida mientras Duo y Trowa buscaban una mesa, el de trenza pudo ver como Wufei y Heero hablaban de algo bastante serios, y la intriga le pico muy fuerte pero no quería verse muy obvio... así que mejor quedarse quieto y no mirarlos mas, mejor intentar charlar de algo con Trowa, aunque seria complicado... jeje...

Los dos chicos con los almuerzos regresaron pronto, el de pelo negro se sentó con su respectiva bandeja de comida y cuando Heero estaba a punto de sentarse una joven rubia de cabello bastante largo y ojos celestes se acerco a ellos.

- ...Heero... ¿podemos hablar a solas?... -la muchacha tenia un porte serio pero al mismo tiempo era muy bonita, tenia una acento ingles extraño-

- ... -el la miro con seriedad y asintió suavemente, alejándose de los demás y haciendo hervir de ira a Duo-

- ¿otra chica nueva? -pregunto con interés Wufei-

- no se ni me importa -musito Duo dándole el primer bocado a su comida- al fin y al cabo el sabrá... -

Trowa miro a Wufei con cara de complicidad y guardaron silencio, mientras que Heero y la chica hablaban bastante alejados de todos, llamando bastante la atención ya que hablaban en un ingles distinto, luego de unos minutos de silencio Heero se despidió de la jovencita y procedió a sentarse junto a sus 'amigos'

- ... Disculpen... -hablo una ves que corrió la silla para sentarse, y vio como Duo le quitaba un caramelo-

- me lo comeré porque te tardaste mucho -se lo guarda en el pantalón- Buenoo yo ya termine de comer ¿espero a que terminen ustedes o me voy? -rió- que malo soy, bueno, creo que como soy buen chico me quedare a esperarlos...

- ... -Heero y Trowa no dijeron nada, simplemente comieron, y Wufei le mando una mirada amenazadora de "si claro, tonto, hazlo y quedas re mal"-

Duo no pregunto nada mas, simplemente intento tener un día normal como eran antes de que Heero llegara, ahora resulta que la presentía del nuevo alumno lo ponía nervioso en cualquier segundo que compartían la misma habitación... y para colmo de males, el se empeñaba en no dejarlo solo, o al menos eso creyó.

Durante la hora de gimnasia todos estaban en el equipo de básquet ball y la chiquilla que hablo con Heero estaba entre las porristas, también estaba en el de política junto con ellos... eso lo ponía un poco contrariado a Duo, pero nada grave, nada grave...

Para su sorpresa Heero era un excelente deportista y a pesar de tener el uniforme de gimnasia podía detectar lo bien formado de su cuerpo, músculos marcados, abdomen trabajado aunque no mucho, y piernas fuertes, ni hablar de su espalda bien formada, lo hacia ver demasiado atractivo y las porristas no se resistían en nada. Heero era uno de los mas ágiles de la clase, así como también uno de los mas veloces y aptos para todo tipo de deportes, todo esto sumado a las cualidades físicas habían dejado no solo sorprendido sino también embobado a Duo, para su suerte sus otros dos amigos estaban muy ocupados en otro partido como para darse cuenta de la mirada de lobo que tenia para con Heero.

Salieron del colegio todos juntos, Trowa se iría por donde Wufei porque sus departamentos estaban cerca y Duo estaba para el otro lado, en cambio Heero, según el, vivía para el lado de donde Duo.

- ...Me parece que no es apropiado guardar tanto misterio, entiendo tus motivos, pero algo me dice que no me estas contando, Heero -cuestionaba la chica de pelo rubio-

- Son asuntos míos, Relena -respondió el chico dando fin a la conversación ya que estaban cerca de los demás-

- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? -pregunto Wufei al verlos acercarse y Heero solo asintió- Bueno, entonces nos despedimos -saludo con la mano- Hasta mañana, vamos Trowa.

- hasta mañana -saludo el nombrado y se fue caminando junto al de pelo negro-

- Hasta mañana chicos -saludo con una sonrisa y se volteo a ver a Heero- ¿nos vamos nosotros¿La señorita nos acompañara también?

- No, muchas gracias pero yo debo irme por otro lado, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer -hizo una reverencia- Nos vemos mas tarde Heero, recuerda lo que hablamos y que no se te ocurra nada extraño -regaño la joven que sonrió y comenzó a cruzar la calle-

- ... vamos... -comento el de ojos cobalto comenzando a caminar hasta su auto-

- ¿Qué¿Me vas a llevar en auto¿Cómo es que tienes licencia a tu edad?

- Tengo ciertos privilegios, estoy en esta escuela solo para no llamar la atención -respondió- yo ya termine mis estudios.

- valla... -murmuro el trenzado subiéndose al auto que Heero había abierto, el coche era de color gris con vidrios polarizados, muy futuristico y con muy alta tecnología¡¡hasta reproductor de OGG! - no me dejas de sorprender...

- ...hn... -encendió el auto y lo hecho a andar-

- ¿sabes donde vivo o te tengo que guiar? -lo miro-

- no me dijiste tu dirección baka -el trenzado lo miro con cara de "¿Qué dijiste?" pero ignoro la última palabra y sonrió-

- es que no preguntaste -rió- además estuve ocupado en otras cosas "como pensar en ti y mirarte todo el día..." -se dijo inconcientemente- oye una pregunta ¿Cómo sabias que iba a este colegio? Y ¿Por qué me llamaste baka? Que yo sepa no estoy subido de peso ni nada por el estilo, entonces ¿Por qué?

- ... -disimulo una pequeña sonrisa-

- Hey¿y que quiere decir al final¿Me vas a decir? -pero el otro guardo silencio- que bah ¡no respondes! -hizo puchero- no es justo...

- Tu uniforme es igual que el mío, estuviste demasiado distraído y no lo viste

Heero estaciono el auto en la plaza donde había encontrado a Duo, este al notar que ya habían parado miro por la ventanilla, luego escucho como Heero bajaba del auto y lo imito.

- ¿Por qué frenaste aquí? -se le acerco

- Quería recordar viejos tiempos -respondió y se sentó en la banca donde había estado cuando conoció a Duo-

- ... -sonrió- paso mucho tiempo... pero tu no has cambiado mucho -se sentó a su lado- y yo tampoco, Wufei dice que sigo siendo tan charlatán como cuando niño -rió- la verdad creo que esta equivocado, ahora hablo mas -volvió a reír- pero al menos no dice que le incomodo, al contrario el se ah acostumbrado mucho -sintió que las manos de Heero se posaba en sus hombros acercándolo un poco y una corriente eléctrica lo invadió, seguido de un millón de nervios-

- ... Duo... -susurro acercándose al mencionado, quien lo miro sonrojado-

El de cabello largo no dijo nada simplemente lo miro a los ojos tímidamente, mientras que Heero continuo acercándose y cuando estuvo a punto de probar aquellos labios se quedo quieto mirando a los profundos ojos que una ves le hicieron muy feliz

- Duo yo... -murmuro casi tocando los labios del de ojos amatistas-

Se miraron un rato más y cuando uno de los dos se había decidido romper la distancia un celular sonó fuertemente.

- ... -miro a Duo un instante mas y luego bajo la cabeza y se aparto con la mayor tranquilidad aparente, seguidamente atendió el bendito teléfono- Heero Yuy ¿quien habla? -Duo se había quedado estático, completamente sonrojado, mirando como Heero cerraba los ojos con molestia mientras alguien le hablaba a través del teléfono, luego de varios 'si' y 'no' la comunicación termino-

Hubo un silencio mortal entre ambos, Duo intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado e intentando juntar fuerzas en su garganta para desatar el nudo y preguntar el millón de cosas que le habían surgido, y Heero se mantenía pensando cada uno de sus actos... "esta mal, lo que estuve por hacer estaba mal..." pensó con tristeza y se levanto del banco.

- ...Perdón... no se que paso... -se disculpo dejando el celular en su estuche, que estaba en su cintura-

- entiendo -murmuro- no te preocupes -bajo la vista y la clavo en el banco, su mente ahora en blanco-

Hubieron unos minutos eternos de silencio, nadie quería romperlo, Duo realmente estaba asimilando todo pero en cambio Heero se sentía culpable, no sabia que decir exactamente para no herirlo, quizás ya lo había lastimado muchísimo todo por no medir sus actos, que tonto.

Miro a Duo que tenia la mirada triste posada aun en el banco y sintió ganas de abrasarlo, sabia que cualquier demostración de esas podría convertirse en un completo error, pero... ¿Cómo controlarlas nuevamente teniéndolo en frente suyo? Durante todos estos años se contuvo para tomar el primer avión e irse pero esta vez no podía; tembló un poco y sacudió la cabeza, mas tarde suspiro llamando la atención del otro.

- como cambia la gente con el paso de los años -escucho decir al de trenza- creo que años antes hubieras reaccionado de otra forma -susurro con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos- pero bueno, ya esta -sonrió y se levanto- me voy a mi casa antes de que se preocupen por mi -lo miro con cierto tono lastimoso-

- ... - Se acerco alejando de si todo pensamiento negativo y lo abraso con fuerza sorprendiendo al de ojos oscuros- ...perdón... -le susurro al odio mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Millones de sentimientos a flor de piel como nunca antes lo había sentido surgieron de quien sabe donde para comenzar a torturarlo entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre lo justo y lo injusto, entre la verdad y la mentira. Únicamente confundiéndolo mas de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera podido hacerlo, tan solo se limito a cerrar los ojos e intentar olvidarse de todo eso para disfrutar de la persona que tenia entre sus brazos, pero le era demasiado complicado, era el, lo había comprendido, el chico de cabellos largos era quien le hacía perder el control sobre si mismo... y no solo estando en frente sino también estando lejos; solo el hecho de que estuviera entre sus pensamientos, o incluso entre sus brazos, o enfrente suyo lo alteraba de sobremanera. Pero el ya sabia eso, el lo sabia, y no podía aceptarlo... porque, de nuevo, el no podía juntarse con chicos como lo era Duo... le estaba prohibido...

De pronto sintió que sollozaba débilmente, no entendió exactamente el porque pero luego a sus odios llegaron las palabras "no, perdóname tu a mi..." que partieron lo que le quedaba de conciencia para perderlo entre pensamientos que supuestamente estaban mal.

- ¿Por qué...? Si yo fui el que se fue... -murmuro apartando al cuerpo de Duo y pasando una mano por su mejilla para llegar a sus labios.

El joven de trenza sintió la tibia piel de la mano de Heero sobre su mejilla, pero no se lo impidió, tan solo cerro los ojos dejando que pequeñas lágrimas corrieran rumbo al piso, sentía que una opresión muy grande cubría su corazón, no sabia que era pero que si no lo soltaba su corazón se haría añicos de tanta presión. Pasaron por su cabeza millones de frases incoherentes que salían de sus labios luego de que Heero se fue aquella vez, entonces pensaba si eran realmente ciertas o solamente eran producto de una post-locura por la mirada del chico.

Se fue calmando de a poco, conteniendo las lágrimas, y abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta encontrar la mirada de Heero perdida en su rostro y se sonrojo por la profundidad de aquellos ojos, no era una mirada dura como la que había mantenido toda la mañana o con la que lo había conocido, esta vez sus ojos mostraban algo mas que lo enterneció. Los vio venirse cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sintió sus respiraciones chocando entre si; entonces los nervios lo invadieron y por mas que quiso hacer mil preguntas la garganta se le atoro, el calor comenzó a subir hasta su rostro y quiso bajar la vista pero entonces descubrió que el cuerpo no le respondía. Previendo que nada podía hacer en ese momento cerro los ojos, esperando a que todo pasara y el cuerpo volviera a confiar en su mente.

Heero se termino de acercar y toco los suaves labios de Duo, el corazón no paraba de latir terriblemente y el deseo de probar completamente esos labios se implanto en su cabeza haciendo que se olvidara de las mil cosas que le decían que aquello estaba completamente mal. Paso un brazo por la cintura del de ojos amatistas, permitiéndose acercarlo lo más posible a su cuerpo... Quería probar más de aquellos labios y no abandonarlo, e inconcientemente rozó suavemente la lengua con los labios de Duo, quien el medio de los nervios y la falta de autocontrol no hizo más que abrirlos lenta y temerosamente...

El beso se fue intensificando y llenándose de pasión y necesidad, Duo instintivamente lo abraso por el cuello acariciando suavemente el cabello castaño de Heero, quien no soltaba la cintura del otro y la aprisionaba.

Luego de una eternidad besándose, el celular de Heero volvió a sonar, el dueño frunció el ceño sin apartar sus labios de Duo y después de una ultima recorrida a su boca se separo lentamente y abrió los ojos, pudo ver al trenzado sonrojado aun sin moverse y con los labios rosados por la intensidad del beso. Vio como abrió sus ojos lentamente al volver a escuchar sonar el celular, se miraron unos segundos hasta que el celular sonó por tercera vez, entonces Heero frunció el ceño con notable molestia y debió la vista, Duo aprovechando la libertar de sus ojos y la falta de tensión que le provocaban los ojos cobalto lo abraso pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Heero, mientras este tomaba en celular aun con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

**--- Conversación Telefónica ---**

- ¿Si? -contesto una vez que logro calmarse, Duo aun no lo soltaba y tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho.-

- Hijo no tarrdes tanto -el hombre del otro lado del teléfono tenía un tono ingles- rrecuerrda que tenemos que rrevisarr unos papeles esta noche, y tenemos cena de negocios --

- Estoy ocupado, no se si iré -respondió secamente-

- No puedes faltarr, son los últimos trratos antes de prresentarte como mi herrederro, no puedes faltarr muchacho--

- Ya te dije que no se si iré, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer -repitió firmemente-

- Perro hijo, no quierres entenderr... -hablo en tono rudo, desafiándolo-

- No voy a ir, que tengas suerte -corto la comunicación-

**--- Fin de la Conversación Telefónica ---**

Coloco su celular en su lugar y correspondió al abraso de Duo, ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, pero ya era bastante tarde y estaba casi completamente oscuro... para Duo era un poco peligroso estar tan tarde en la calle... aunque Heero supiese artes marciales...

- Duo... -llamo audiblemente-

- ... ¿por que Heero?... -el esfuerzo que había hecho para pronunciar aquello había sido enorme, pero por fin podía hablar.-

- ... -cerro los ojos lleno de molestia, impotencia y demás, luego aparto de si a Duo y le deposito un beso en la frente- olvida eso, si alguien se entera... pondrías en riesgo tu vida... el solo hecho de que estemos aquí juntos hace que estés en peligro Duo...

- ¿Por qué en peligro¿Por qué me... besaste...? - termino en un susurro-

- Solo guarda el secreto... te bese porque... -soltó un suspiro pesado, cargado de temor y timidez- ...porque lo necesitaba...

- ¿Por qué... lo necesitabas?... -repitió Duo un tanto asombrado e intrigado- "necesitaba besarme... necesitaba probar mis labios... necesitaba abrasarme..."... ¿me necesitaba a mi?... -pensó en voz alta-

- ... -sonrió- no hables en pasado Duo

- ¿Eh? -levanto la vista sin darse cuenta que pregunto en voz alta, y al ver su sonrisa se sonrojo de sobre manera- ¿en... pasado?... ¿entonces en presente?... -Heero solo asintió, provocándole un mayor sonrojo si era posible, entonces bajo su mirada para no soportar los ojos de Heero- ¿Qué quieres decir?... -pregunto tímidamente-

- ... -suspiro- que tonto eres -quito sus brazos del cuerpo de Duo que aun lo aprisionaba en un abraso y comenzó a caminar hasta el auto-

Después de que subieron Heero lo llevo a la casa guiado por Duo ya que este no recordaba la calle o el numero... dieron muchas vueltas porque el trenzado no se ubicaba estando de noche, así que Heero aprovecho para burlarse de el diciendo que si iba algún día a una fiesta se iba a perder en el camino. En opinión de Duo el viaje fue bastante divertido porque Heero parecía responder a todos sus comentarios, aunque sea con simples monosílabos al menos sabia que le escuchaba.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa el extranjero estaciono el auto y apago el motor, más tarde se volvió hacia Duo para mirarlo, este estaba con los ojos cerrados recargado en el asiento, casi dormido.

- ... Duo... -llamo con voz suave-

- hmm... -respondió el otro robándose los ojos- ... ¿Qué pasa?...

- ... -sonrió- ya llegamos...

- ...ahh... -levanto la cabeza parpadeando un par de veces para ver mejor y bostezo- muero de sueño, tuve un día complicado, huumm... bueno, gracias, nos vemos mañana en el colegio ¿no es verdad? -lo miro aun adormilado-

- ... ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?... -su mirada lucia neutral, pero la revolución de sentimientos desde que lo beso seguía allí asechándolo-

- ¿Eh? Nahhh no te preocupes, siempre llego bien a horario al colegio, además seria una molestia para ti ¿no? -suspiro- mejor me voy a dormir, siento que me quedo inconciente aquí mismo... hasta mañana Heero, déjalo así es mejor que te limites a cumplir con tu trabajo aquí -estaba dolido, lo admitía, pero Heero estaba allí no solo por ellos... además le había dicho que el beso fue un arrebato... o al menos así lo entendió- ¡Bueno¡Hasta mañana! -sonrió con los ojos apagados y abrió la puerta del auto, Heero solo lo miraba escuchando-

- ... Duo... -hablo llamándole la atención- paso por ti 20 minutos antes de la hora de entrada -afirmo y se acerco a Duo quien aun no salía del auto, depositando luego un delicado beso en sus labios- ...hasta mañana...

- ... -Duo se había quedado estático¿Lo había besado¿A pesar de todo, lo había besado tan neutralmente como si ya tuvieran una relación?... ¡OH dios, que lejos estaban yendo las cosas!- ...ha... hasta mañana... -alcanzó a susurrar antes de que la garganta se le cerrara de nuevo.

Salio de ese auto con el corazón a mil y calor en el rostro y corrió hasta su casa, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa abierta que Heero dejaba salir a flote solo para el...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Wiiii recien salido del horno el segundo capppppppppppppppp! aunque me llevo una desilucion grande al saber q no hubo muchos reviews, de igual modo gracias a los que leen... gracias por la opinion, realmente ayuda... Bueno, muchos besos ojala lo hallan disfrutado aunque sea un poquitoooo Bye Bye... 

Jotaru de Leonhart


	3. El primer problema

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... Duo... -hablo llamándole la atención- paso por ti 20 minutos antes de la hora de entrada -afirmo y se acerco a Duo quien aun no salía del auto, depositando luego un delicado beso en sus labios- ...hasta mañana...

- ... -Duo se había quedado estático¿Lo había besado¿A pesar de todo, lo había besado tan neutralmente como si ya tuvieran una relación?... ¡OH dios, que lejos estaban yendo las cosas!- ...ha... hasta mañana... -alcanzó a susurrar antes de que la garganta se le cerrara de nuevo.

Salio de ese auto con el corazón a mil y calor en el rostro y corrió hasta su casa, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa abierta que Heero dejaba salir a flote solo para el...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Heero no había podido descansar correctamente, debía pensar mucho las cosas y obtener mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantener todo lo que había pasado en completo secreto, pero desafortunadamente el beso que le dio a Duo se llevo toda la voluntad que pudo haber tenido en ese momento, provocándole varios dolores de cabeza durante esa noche.

Duo por su parte la emoción lo asaltaba constantemente, había comido normalmente esa noche pero no concilio fácilmente el sueño, dando varias vueltas a la cama y rezongando con la hora. Por suerte había podido dormirse para las 1:30 de la madrugada, dándole el tiempo necesario para descansar y despertarse freso a la mañana siguiente, pero entonces recordaba que Heero lo vendría a buscar y los nervios y emoción le surgían de nuevo desvelándolo.

Por la mañana Heero se levanto con una hora de anticipación y se baño tranquilo, desayuno junto a Relega y su padre en completo silencio como era de costumbres, solo unas cuantas frases y preguntas comunes, faltaban unos 40 minutos para las clases cuando Heero había terminado de ordenar su habitación, sus cosas, y desayunar perfectamente, así que se dispuso a esperar. El joven príncipe prefería ordenar todas sus cosas el mismo por temor a que alguien cambiara sus cosas de lugar y 'desordenara su orden', así que se le tenia estrictamente prohibido que alguna mucama, aunque fuera nueva, le tocara el cuarto al hijo del rey.

Aun faltando 35 minutos para la hora del colegio se arto de esperar por lo que tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa en dirección a su auto, a veces era insoportable mantenerse dentro de ese lugar, le daba claustrofobia estar dentro de una casa tan ostentosa y fría como lo era esa.

Llego a casa de Duo aun faltando 30 minutos y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, no sin antes encender la alarma del auto y dejar las cosas del colegio allí dentro.

- ... ¿Se encuentra Duo?... -pregunto a una muchacha que le había abierto la puerta, esta poseía cabello corto y azulado, parecía tener unos 15 años por las curvas de su cuerpo y el desarrollo de sus senos-

- Ehh... si... adelante -contesto la joven algo abrumada por la fuerte presencia del chico, Heero entro a la casa y miro a la muchacha- enseguida le digo que tiene visitas, es que esta cambiándose para ir al colegio, el muy despelotado se despertó hace diez minutos -sonrió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a un pasillo- ¡Duo te buscan¡¡Deja de remover el ropero y ven acá, que yo no pienso ordenar el quibombo muchacho! -grito la chica con una sonrisa-

- ¡AHHHGG YA CALLATE HILDE! -regaño este saliendo por fin con el uniforme y su cabello en sus manos, lo estaba trenzando- ¡No ves que me haces quedar mal a mi! -ya en la mitad del pasillo miro hacia el living y vio a Heero, no pudo evitar sonrojarse sin saber si era por los comentarios de su amiga o por solo verlo- ...Hola... llegaste temprano... -saludo el chico terminando de atarse el cabello-

- Lo se -respondió tranquilo, esa casa tenia un ambiente muy hogareño, algo muy cómodo y lleno de un aire que le hacia sentirse tranquilo-

- El desayuno ya esta listo Duo -anuncio la joven dirigiéndose a la cocina al ver que era mal tercio-

- Ah ya voy, oye siéntate y espérame que aun no acomode mis libros, perdón que te haga esperar es que me desperté muy tarde, ayer me desvele y cuando lograba dormir un poquito me desvelaba de nuevo por eso no dormí bien hasta muy tarde y hoy me costo despegarme de la almohada... -

- hablas mucho, desayuna tranquilo tienes 30 minutos -informo acercándose al sillón y sentándose en silencio-

- ah el siempre tan obediente -rió- Buenop, con permiso señor -volvió a reír mientras iba a la cocina-

Heero recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, entrabas y dabas con el living bastante grande, a la derecha se encontraba una gran mesa y detrás de esta habían varias bibliotecas con juegos de te, fotos, libros, etc. Dirigiendo la vista hacia el noreste te encontrabas con la cocina y el desayunador, todo decorado en tonos blancos y rojos, la mayoría de las cosas a cuadros, frente al desayunador había un gran ventanal que daba al patio con pileta. Si dirigías tu vista al lado izquierdo desde el living, te topabas al norte con un pasillo extenso del que se podían ver tres puertas, todas cerradas y al final una cantidad increíble de peluches. Los muebles de la casa eran en tono roble, excepto la cocina que era blanca y roja, los sillones eran de color azul petróleo con flores crema, habían cuadros en todas las paredes y la casa estaba en su mayoría alfombrada; pero por alfombras diferentes, había una azul, otra roja y marrón y otra beige, estas tres cubrían todo el living.

Se había dedicado a inspeccionar la cantidad increíble que había de peluches al fondo del pasillo hasta que sintió que alguien le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza, giro la vista hasta toparse con la mirada de Duo, este se mantenía sonriente.

- Ven, acompáñame que no se me las horas del colegio, de paso vemos los peluches que me eh ganado en las maquinitas -invito tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo-

- ¿terminaste de desayunar? -pregunto tranquilo dejándose llevar por el trenzado-

- ¡Ajá! Solo me falta ordenar mi mochila y nos vamos, y para eso me ayudaras -le dedico una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la ultima puerta del pasillo- luego te cuento la historia de cada peluche, pero eso cuando regresemos del colegio ¿te parece?

- ... claro... -respondió mientras entraban al cuarto y Duo buscaba sus libros- química, física, biología, literatura, filosofía -le dicto mecánicamente mientras el trenzado tomaba cada libro y su respectiva carpeta-

- ¡Ok! Gracias, contigo nunca me faltaría nada, no como con Hilde que en debe de ayudar me dice 'son tus responsabilidades muchacho debes hacerte cargo de ellas en debe de hacerles cargar a los demás con ellas, apréndete los horarios o escríbelos en algún lado para que no tengas que preguntar o llevarte todas las carpetas siempre' -imito con vos chillona y luego se rió- que bah, esa mujer no me deja en paz.

- ¿Cómo la conociste? -pregunto de pronto llamando por completo la atención de Duo, el solo hecho de que Duo hablara de ella e incluso viviera con ella lo había alterado emocionalmente-

- Pues en el club de política y en el de arte -sonrió- era compañera mía y a muy buen nivel, nos hicimos amigos y luego del primario como tuvimos inconvenientes familiares decidimos vivir juntos para compartir la soledad, y Wufei no quiso acercársenos así que se rento un departamento solo -le contó mientras miraba el suelo con una sonrisa tranquila, ya había terminado de guardar todo- Creo que así la conocí

- ...hn... -respondió y se movió un poco para salir de allí-

- ham... antes de ir... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -vio que el japonés asintió con calma- eh... bueno... digamos que no entendí muy bien algo de lo de ayer... me dijiste que corría riesgo si no guardaba el secreto, no me quisiste decir porque pero entonces ¿piensas seguir besándome a libre antojo siempre¿Aun sin tener ningún tipo de relación? -pregunto un tanto sonrojado-

- Quédate tranquilo, no sucederá mas -respondió Heero encaminándose por el pasillo-

Si le molestaba que lo besaran sin una relación entonces así seria, se comportaría como debe ser, de lo contrario la vida de el estaría en un mayor peligro del que seguramente ya tenia, era mejor terminar todo allí y hacer que nada paso. Por otro lado Duo se sentía deprimido, la respuesta de Heero si bien no había sido fría no le gusto el hecho de no recibir mas algún beso, había podido aceptar que Heero le gustaba pero por eso mismo no quería dejar de que lo besara, y menos teniéndolo tan cerca. Tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación siguiendo a Heero, quien sabía el camino rumbo a la salida.

- ¿ya te vas? -escucho preguntar a su amiga-

- Si Hilde -le sonrió- nos vemos mas tarde, no me esperes temprano tengo practica.

- Bueno, yo salgo para el cole dentro de una hora, por suerte mi profesor falto -sonrió la chica- Nos vemos en el primer descanso tuyo

- Bien, nos vemos entonces -borro su sonrisa y se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos-

Caminaron hasta el auto en completo silencio, Duo estaba seguro que Hilde lo había notado porque lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo como para no saber sus estados de ánimo.

Heero arranco el auto y condujo en silencio, Duo no se atrevió a levantar la vista quizás por temor, cuando sintió que el auto frenaba pensó que estaban cerca del colegio pero al ver por la ventanilla no era así, Heero había vuelto a frenar en la plaza donde se habían conocido por esta vez aun no había bajado.

Sentía un torbellino de sensaciones, no sabia si odiar al trenzado por hacerle cambiar tan de pronto su corazón o si amarlo con locura por hacerle pasar tan buenos momentos, sentía que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo necesitaba pero sabia que si hacia eso todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo, la idea de contarle todo lo torturaba bastante pero aun así intento mantener sus emociones dentro de su corazón para que no se le notaran, por mucho esfuerzo que hizo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que llamo la atención de su acompañante, luego apoyo su cabeza en el volante con los ojos cerrados, realmente le estaba dando jaqueca.

- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado al ver que el otro se mantenía con los ojos cerrados apoyando la cabeza en el manubrio-

- ... -se quedo pensando ¿seria correcto contarle todo? Seria la segunda persona sobre el planeta tierra que supiera tan secreto pero... - Si, estoy bien -se enderezo y después de mantener un rato sus ojos cerrados los abrió y miro a Duo- ¿Qué tienes que hacer después de clases?

- Nada, solo los talleres pero creo que tu pregunta los incluyo -respondió-

- Bien -asintió con un suspiro y se acerco a Duo- no habrán secretos, lo prometo -le dijo antes de besarlo, Duo no se negó, al contrario, estaba bastante contento con esa decisión-

Se besaron primero ligeramente, solo rozando sus labios y probando delicadamente el sabor de estos, pero a medida que pasaban los milisegundos Duo sintió la necesidad de mas y tomo del brazo a Heero para impedirle que se moviera, el príncipe entendió y se quedo quieto dejando luchar a Duo por entrar en su boca; cosa que no se lo permitió, Duo renegó un poco hasta que se separo molesto.

- Que malo eres, me haces desear en vano ¡malo! -le dijo en su pleno capricho, a lo que solo recibió una sonrisa-

- Se bien que te gusta igual -le dijo al momento de tomar su nuca y acercarlo para besarlo, esta vez dejando a Duo lograr su objetivo-

Se estuvieron besando unos minutos, Duo había puesto sus manos en el pecho de Heero sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la camisa, mientras que este tenía una mano en la nuca de Duo y la otra en la cintura del mismo evitando que se separara.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj los asusto un poco cuando comenzó a sonar, entonces Heero se aparto rápidamente dejando a Duo bastante deseoso. Escucho como dijo 'es injusto' y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana mientras Heero encendía el auto para llegar al colegio, el reloj había sonado porque el lo había programado para sonar cuando faltaran 10 minutos para el colegio, de ese modo evitaría retrasos, siempre hacia lo mismo pero al besar a Duo se le había olvidado el detalle, que por suerte resulto como siempre, y el reloj no se paro ni nada, de lo contrario llegarían tarde y no era su intención.

Duo y Heero entraron tranquilos al salón, los alumnos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar hablando en grupos, eso no excluía al de apariencia oriental, que estaba hablando con el chico callado que Heero había conocido el día de ayer y que los había confundido, a Duo y a el, con una pareja de novios. Duo se acercó animoso y saludo a ambos de forma cariñosa, luego dejos sus cosas en su banco y se sentó mirándolos a los chicos para integrarse en la charla.

- Por fin Heero, pensé que no ibas a venir al colegio después de cómo te fuiste -escucharon los chicos la voz de esta joven.

- Tenia algo que hacer -respondió el aludido en su tono habitual, haciendo sonreír a la muchacha-

- Entiendo, igual no le iba a decir nada a tu padre -se sentó frente a Heero y le susurro algo al oído que le puso los pelos de punta a Duo- ¿Es eso? -vio a Heero asentir- valla nunca me equivoco contigo, bueno eso no tiene importancia para mi así que paso a comunicarte el motivo de mi búsqueda, pero para eso tendremos que salir un ratito del salón ¿te parece? -pregunto la chica levantándose-

- Si es con respecto a lo de anoche olvídalo -anuncio el chico cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el asiento-

- ¡Que amargado¡Heero por que eres tan terco! -exclamo con exageración apoyando sus manos en el banco y acercándose peligrosamente a Heero-... no ves que es lo mejor, esto ya lo hablamos... -le dijo entre dientes bajito pero audiblemente-

- Lo se, pero cambie de idea -sin inmutarse, Duo estaba que hervía, quería apartarla de su Heero y gritarle que se fuera porque ese chico era suyo ¡y no podía!

- ¡Pero...! -intento protestar la joven pero recibió una gélida mirada-

- Nada, regresa a tu salón y encárgate de tus clases, hablamos esta noche -le ordeno haciendo que la chica soltara mas destellos por los ojos, abrió la boca para protestar pero volvió a recibir una gélida mirada que la hizo callarse y obedecer.

- Bien es mejor que yo también me valla -dijo Trowa quien no perdió detalle de la joven que recién salía del salón- nos vemos en el descanso chicos-

- De acuerdo Barton -respondió Wufei-

- hasta luego -le dijo sin mayor importancia parándose para ir a sentarse a donde había estado esa chica, frente a Heero- Así como tu me preguntaste de Hilde, tengo derecho a preguntar yo¿Qué es ella de ti? -le pregunto en un susurro para que solo el escuchara-

- Te lo explico mas tarde, es complicado -le respondió recibiendo una mirada dura por parte del trenzado, nunca se imagino que pudiera mirar tan fríamente- Te lo prometí ¿no? -le recordó con la misma mirada que recibía-

- Mas te vale... -se levanto y se sentó en su banco, luego tomo a Heero por los hombros y lo empujo para tras susurrándole al oído-... porque yo si tengo planes serios contigo... -sonrió-

Heero no dijo mas y se quedo sentado en silencio mirando a la nada, Wufei los observaba con rareza, todo estaba pasando de un modo muy raro, primero Duo esta enojado con Heero y se lo encuentra en la calle y hoy llegan juntos al colegio, a Wufei le pico la intriga pero no iba a preguntar, ya se daría cuenta cuando desaparecieran.

La hora de clase paso rápido, y así también el descanso, luego llego la segunda hora que fue bastante pesada para Duo porque no entendía casi nada de Física, por suerte Heero y Wufei se volteaban cada tanto y le explicaban las cosas que no entendía para que el pudiera trabajar ¡eso realmente era suerte!.

En el segundo descanso, todos estaban ordenando sus cosas, Duo hablaba con Wufei sobre música y que había hecho ayer en la noche cuando a Heero se le callo la lapicera llamando la atención de los dos primeros; Heero parecía asustado y Duo lo noto al igual que Wufei.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Heero? -preguntó el trenzado bajando un poco la cabeza para ver los ojos de Heero que estaban clavados en el piso-

- ... no... -respondió cuando salio del trance- no pasa nada -se apuro a guardar las cosas y luego tomo la mochila- te paso a buscar nos vemos -saludo a Duo quien se asusto pero no pudo preguntar nada porque Heero salio corriendo rápido-

- ... -Duo había quedado asustado y pasmado frente al extraño y repentino cambio de Heero- ... que le pasara... -murmuro-

- Solo dios sabe... probablemente se acordó de algo importante -Wufei miraba por donde se había ido el oji-cobalto-

- No, Heero nunca olvida las cosas... y menos si es importante -afirmo Duo aun atontado y de pronto sintió vació en el estomago- tengo hambre Wufei, vamos a comer ¿Si? -sonrió y empezaron a caminar, su mente aun se preocupaba-

El resto de sus horas pasaron demasiado rápido para Duo, que no prestaba atención en nada y su mente se mantenía ocupada en Heero. Cuando sonó el timbre del final de clases no se había ni inmutado, pero cuando vio a sus compañeros guardar todo y despedirse cayo en cuenta que había que irse y guardo sus cosas como loco, no aguantaba estar ahí adentro necesitaba tomar aire, además Heero había dicho que lo iba a pasar a buscar, lo que significaba que estaría esperándolo afuera.

Wufei termino de guardar sus cosas un poco después de Duo, quien ya salía del salón con apuro, Trowa los esperaba afuera para irse con ellos, le extraño cuando Duo ni lo vio y salio corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, Wufei iba detrás pero el si lo saludo con la mirada, así los tres salieron corriendo del colegio hasta el patio, donde calmaron su paso.

Una chica los separo de pronto para abrir paso y correr a la salida frenética, era la joven con la que había estado hablado Heero en la mañana, esta salio del colegio y continuo corriendo, cuando Duo la siguió con la vista vio su objetivo; afuera del colegio estaba Heero recargado suavemente en una moto color negra, azul y celeste, el tenia unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja.

La joven de cabellos rubios se acerco a Heero y comenzó a tocarle la frente mientras hablaba frenéticamente, Heero estaba inmóvil, no se habían siquiera saludado. Duo los miraba y le hervía la sangre, y Trowa noto el pequeño detalle haciendo corroborar sus dudas con respecto a los chicos.

Se acercaron hasta quedar cerca de Heero, Duo lo miraba molesto y Wufei y Trowa solo miraban como la muchacha había parado de hablar cuando se acercaron.

- ehm bueno¿entonces si no paso nada? -pregunto la chica y Heero asintió- Que bueno¿Y me vas a llevar? -pregunto ilusionada al ver la moto-

- No -respondió secamente Heero-

- ¿Por qué te fuiste Yuy? -pregunto Wufei al ver que Duo no lo iba a hacer-

- Recordé algo importante que se me había pasado por alto -respondió mirando a Duo, ambos sabían que era mentira- Relena ve a casa, hay visitas -le informo volviendo cerrar sus ojos-

- ¿Visitas¿Te refieres a...? -Heero asintió- ¡WAAAAAA¡Se me había olvidado por completo¡Que alegría eso quiere decir que ya tengo planes para el resto de la tarde! -sonrió con mucha ilusión y mira a Heero- Bueno, entonces nos vemos a la noche, no llegues tarde recuerda que es peligroso -le informo dándole una palmadita- See you! -grito saliendo corriendo rumbo a su hogar mientras Trowa, Wufei y Duo se despedían también-

- Hasta mañana Yuy -saludo Wufei y Trowa asintió-

- ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Heero a Duo enderezándose-

- Yo no me subo a una moto ni loco -advirtió provocándole una sonrisa a Heero- hablo enserio -

- Pues si le tienes miedo a lo desconocido, aprenderás a no temerle -tomo uno de los cascos que había dejado arriba de la moto y se lo puso a Duo-

- Pero no quiero... -se quejo mirando a los ojos de Heero, se veía cansado... ¿Por qué?- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? A mi no me mientas como a Wufei.

- Algo -respondió terminando de abrochar el casco de Do y poniéndose el suyo, ambos eran negros- te contare en cuanto estemos solos

Diciendo esto ultimo se subió a la moto y la encendió dejando escuchar el suave sonido, tal como un ronroneo de un gato, Duo tembló un poco y respiro profundo tomando energía para subirse si gritar; se subió sin problemas y se acomodo agarrándose de Heero, este arranco la moto muy de golpe haciendo que el corazón de Duo se fuera hasta la garganta del susto, mientras que de lejos dos personas los miraban, Trowa y Wufei estaban en conspiración para saber que tramaban esos dos y el haberlos espiado les había ayudado mucho.

Heero conducía la moto demasiado rápido, tanto que Duo se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no asustarse más de lo asustado que ya estaba, abrazo fuerte de la cintura a Heero y este le tomo una mano asustándolo, estaba el semáforo en rojo por lo que habían frenado.

- ¿Tienes miedo? -pregunto sin soltar la mano de Duo-

- ... Si... vas muy rápido... -le respondió algo sonrojado por la cercanía-

- Solo confía en mí, se manejar bien -asegura mientras suelta la mano de Duo para tomar el volante de nuevo-

Duo se volvió a agarrar de la cintura de Heero, pero esta vez sentía todo distinto, volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez era una calle menos transitada e iban mas despacio, no mucho pero era más despacio.

El de ojos amatistas sonrió más tranquilo, a veces Heero podía ser todo un bomboncito, mientras que en otras ocasiones un témpano, no sabía si era una virtud o una debilidad pero lo que si sabia era que le gustaba.

Pasaron por un barrio de la alta sociedad y frenaron en un edificio de departamentos grande y lujoso, Heero se saco el casco y Duo lo imito, un hombre que estaba en la puerta se acerco a ellos y Heero le dio unas llaves en completo silencio, Duo solo lo seguía, supuestamente ese hombre seria el encargado de guardar las motocicletas de los que rentan departamentos en el edificio.

Entraron por la puerta principal, que era un pequeño recibidor con sillones marrones, una escalera a la derecha, la recepción a la izquierda y en el medio un pasillo grande y en uno de sus costados se encontraba el elevador. Las paredes del lugar estaban empapeladas con rosas y había distintos cuadros colgados, junto con candelabros muy bonitos.

Heero y Duo caminaron hasta el elevador, donde marcaron el segundo piso, cuando este comenzó a subir y freno apareció detrás de las puertas otro recibidor muy parecido al de abajo pero este con sillones azules. Caminaron hasta la puerta que estaba en frente al ascensor y Heero abrió la puerta, al parecer su departamento, no seria nada raro.

La decoración adentro era bastante moderna, se entraba al living y la pared derecha estaba muy cercana a la puerta, luego de dos metros de pared aparecía una barra, esta divida el living del comedor. Del lado izquierdo del departamento había una puerta que daba a un pasillo pequeño, se podía ver una puerta que mostraba la habitación, y el pasillo continuaba hasta otro lugar desconocido para Duo. Los sillones eran blancos al igual que las paredes y las cortinas, frente a la entrada había un ventanal que daba a un balcón y había uno idéntico más a la izquierda, frente a la mesa del comedor. Los demás muebles eran en tono marrón claro en contraste con un marrón oscuro, la casa estaba adornada por cuadros de diferentes artistas, pero una estantería en particular llamo la atención de Duo, esta contenía una infinidad de cuadros de tamaño normal con fotos de Heero de años anteriores.

Duo camino lentamente hasta esa estantería y se puso a mirar foto por foto, las más lindas eran de Heero cuando chico, las demás no tanto porque se veía muy frío.

- ...las traje de mi casa porque me pienso mudar -hablo el príncipe al ver que su visita se veía interesado en los detalles-

- Ya veo, no cambias absolutamente nada de una foto a otra -sonrió- siempre igualito, solo cambia tu mirada, hum... pero supongo que no eran tus mejores días, yo también eh tenido épocas feas. -se volteo para ver que hacia Heero, quien se había sentado en el sillón tras cerrar la puerta- Bueno y... habíamos dicho que íbamos a ir a mi casa así vemos los peluches que tengo en el pasillo y te cuento cada historia, pero veo que cambiaste los planes ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Por que estaría muy incomodo si tuviera que hablar contigo con esa chiquilla dando vueltas -respondió cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en el sillón-

- ¡Oye! Se llama Hilde... -regaño acercándose y luego se sentó al lado de Heero- y tienes razón -rió- seria muy incomodo hablar con ella espiando, la conozco y no dejaría pasar detalle... - "Que bueno que no vio mi primer beso o sino ya tendría las fotos..." se sonrojo-

- ... -se acerco a Duo y lo beso tiernamente, luego lo abraso, el sonrojo que había visto momentos antes lo atribuyo al hecho de estar en su departamento, solos- ... ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que confíes en mi?... -le pregunto una vez que se separaron-

- ... ¿que dices?... -pregunto desentendido-

- Te pusiste nervioso por pensar que estábamos solos -afirmo-

- ... -se sonrojo- no, no fue eso, es otra cosa que yo pensé y... -bajo la vista- es que estaba pensando en el escándalo que armaría Hilde si se enterara del día que me dieron mi primer beso y... -se sonrojo fuertemente-

- hn... -se volvió a recargar en el sillón y soltó a Duo-

- ... -hubo unos momentos de silencio- te quedaste en silencio¿te molesto que te hable de ella?

- No -respondió secamente-

- ¿entonces? -hizo pucherito- ¿Qué te pasa? Si conmigo no sueles ser demasiado callado

- Nada -volvió a responder con sequedad, luego de unos instantes de mas silencio se atrevió a preguntar- ... ¿Y quien te dio te primer beso?... -murmuro-

- ... -se sonrojo- pensé que lo sabias... -desvió la vista- es alguien muy especial, te contare algún día -sonrió-

- ah... -

- Bueno y ¿para que querías que hablemos? -lo miro- Además me dijiste que me dirías porque te fuiste tan rápido del colegio, ni pienses que te evitas la pregunta porque se que no te sueles olvidar de nada importante

- ... -frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió sumamente dura- Tenia cosas que hacer, algo de improviso -miro a Duo y vio que este no le creía nada- Es una historia larga ¿estas dispuesto a escucharla? Debo advertirte que serás la segunda persona en mi vida que sepa esto, así que no puedes hablarlo con nadie ¿estas dispuesto a llevar esta carga?

- Ajá -asintió- No importa lo que sea, si quieres contarlo cuenta conmigo no hablare con nadie sobre todo lo que me digas de ahora en mas -sonrió-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio completo, Heero mantenía la mirada de Duo y lo analizaba completamente, Duo se sentía intimidado pero tampoco quería apartar sus ojos de aquella mirada tan cristalina e inolvidable, momentos después Heero se levanto y preparo unas tazas de café con leche, seria un cuento largo, y seguramente Duo querría tomar algo mientras escuchaba la asombrosa historia.

En 15 minutos estuvieron ambos sentados en el sillón tomando el café con leche que Heero había preparado, todo el ambiente se había puesto tenso por la mirada cobalto, Duo estaba tenso, nunca había tenido tanta incertidumbre en el alma... fue entonces que Heero comenzó a relatarle todos los hechos, luego de asegurarse que todos los teléfonos no sonaran en toda la tarde.

Al principio del cuento Duo se notaba intrigado, desentendido, confuso, pero a medida que Heero fue avanzando Duo fue cambiando su rostro de incertidumbre por uno de supresa, temor, atención...

Heero mientras tanto se mantenía mirando a la nada de la taza que tenia en sus manos, no movía su vista, tan solo sus labios mientras narraba todo por segunda vez en su vida, y quizás la ultima.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas antes de que Heero terminara de contar todo lo que lo atormentaba, luego hubo un enorme silencio que torno al ambiente insoportable, a tal punto que ni Heero lo aguanto y se levanto para dejar las tazas ya vacías en la cocina, que ahora sabia Duo que se encontraba detrás del comedor.

Cuando el extranjero volvió se cómodo en la misma postura como en la que había estado mientras contaba el relato. Entonces uno de los dos logro romper el hielo y la pesadez del ambiente.

- ...Aun no lo puedo creer... -murmuro Duo-

- Es complicado de digerir, yo lo se mejor que nadie -cerro los ojos con dolor-

- ...Heero... -se acerco y lo abraso, este ni se movió tan solo tomo el rostro del de ojos claros y deposito un beso- No te preocupes... yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase...

- No puedes, no debes, si te mantienes conmigo solo serás una victima mas -

- No me importa -sonrió- no importa Heero, de verdad mi vida no tiene nada de impórtate, bueno en realidad si pero, por eso mismo, déjame estar contigo, te prometo que no te seré una carga -se acerco para besar al oji-cobalto-

- Hay algunas cosas que me mantienen intrigado, y una de ellas es que te has dejado besar pero yo no se si tienes o no a alguien -pregunto el japonés dejándose notar cierto temor-

- ... -sonrió- por quien me tomas ¿ah? Yo no juego con las personas, siempre digo la verdad en cuanto a todo, nunca miento, me puedo ocultar pero nunca mentir y menos aun si son sentimientos -le aclaro-

Heero le dedico una sonrisa tranquila y lo beso, ambos se besaron primero de forma tímida y luego apasionada.

Sentía que el peso de su corazón no existía, ahora solo albergaba preocupación pero no era tan grande como la que tenía antes, ahora es solo alerta, una alerta que lo hace estarse atento a todo. Podría vivir sus sentimientos de la mejor forma, aunque tuviera inconvenientes el más grande de ellos seria eliminado prontamente.

Duo por su parte era feliz, extremamente feliz, Heero había decidido contarle un secreto muy profundo de su corazón y eso significaba que realmente confiaba en el, eso le daba mil ilusiones que no pensaba frenar, la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a quien amaba estaba frente suyo y no la iba a desperdiciar por nada en el mundo; estaría junto a Heero siempre, siempre, con tal de verlo sonreír para el, con tal de sentir sus besos, era capas hasta de dejar su propia vida.

- ..Duo... -le llamo una vez que se apartaron- aun tengo algo importante que decirte... -informo haciendo que Duo obedientemente se quitara de encima y lo mirara expectante-

- Dime pues -sonrió- soy todo oídos

- ... -suspiro- Relena es mi prometida según las reglas de mi padre

Duo se quedo mudo ¿Relena, la prometida de Heero¿Cómo era posible? Eso si era un inconveniente, un grave inconveniente, porque eso significaba que ellos no podían tener nada, y el no quiera ser segundo de nadie.

Hubo un enorme silencio en el departamento, Heero miraba el piso con molestia mientras Duo no salía de su shock. De pronto este ultimo se paro aun sorprendido y se encamino a la puerta, Heero lo siguió intentando que no se fuera por el chico de ojos amatistas lo evito hábilmente y salio del departamento azotando la puerta. Heero no sabia que hacer, si seguirlo para arreglar las cosas o dejarlo que termine de asumir la noticia¿tanto le podría afectar¿Qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hacia el?... Tenia miedo, le había contado todo a la persona mas importante de su vida y eso incluía su compromiso pero no por eso quería perderlo, al contrario, quería que lo ayudara para hacerle entender a su padre que las cosas no eran de ese modo...

- Duo... si te vas de mi lado me muero... -susurro Heero dejando apoyar su cabeza en la puerta cerrada, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y lucho con las lagrimas para no dejarlas salir, pero no pudo lograrlo y fueron cayendo de a poco por su rostro moreno- ...Duo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Notas de la autora: Bueno el tercer cap de esta historia que ya me atrapo hasta a mi jajajaja... digamos que le tengo tantos planes que van a pasar los 20 capitulos seguro, aunque no se, depende de como escriba de ahora en adelante, estoy muy inspirada asique no seria nada raro que escriba capitulos larguisimos... hum bueno no imoporta, gracias a todos los lectores que estan ahi aguantandome a mi y a mis ideas locas, que me dejan review y me dicen que les parecio, muchas gracias, espero poder escribir o el cuatro de este o el que sige de mi otro ff... bueno nos veos, gracias a todos!

Jotaru de Leonhart


	4. Calma antes de la tormenta

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... -suspiro- Relena es mi prometida según las reglas de mi padre

Duo se quedo mudo ¿Relena, la prometida de Heero¿Cómo era posible? Eso si era un inconveniente, un grave inconveniente, porque eso significaba que ellos no podían tener nada, y el no quiera ser segundo de nadie.

Hubo un enorme silencio en el departamento, Heero miraba el piso con molestia mientras Duo no salía de su shock. De pronto este ultimo se paro aun sorprendido y se encamino a la puerta, Heero lo siguió intentando que no se fuera por el chico de ojos amatistas lo evito hábilmente y salio del departamento azotando la puerta. Heero no sabia que hacer, si seguirlo para arreglar las cosas o dejarlo que termine de asumir la noticia¿tanto le podría afectar¿Qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hacia el?... Tenía miedo, le había contado todo a la persona mas importante de su vida y eso incluía su compromiso pero no por eso quería perderlo, al contrario, quería que lo ayudara para hacerle entender a su padre que las cosas no eran de ese modo...

- Duo... si te vas de mi lado me muero... -susurro Heero dejando apoyar su cabeza en la puerta cerrada, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y lucho con las lagrimas para no dejarlas salir, pero no pudo lograrlo y fueron cayendo de a poco por su rostro moreno- ...Duo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Heero se despertó temprano, el pecho le dolía de la preocupación pero aun así hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y fue al colegio, allí se encontró con todos menos con Duo, al parecer no asistiría, eso lo preocupo aun mas de que hubiera tomado una decisión impulsiva y apresurada sobre su vida después de todo lo que habían hablado.

Se esforzó por copiar todo y entender las clases, si bien era fácil no quería perderse de ningún detalle, y así mas tarde iría a la casa de Duo para hablar con el y de paso llevarle las tareas del día, seria una excusa perfecta.

Las clases terminaron rápido para el chico de ojos cobalto, cosa que agradeció a los dioses, salio corriendo del establecimiento sin darle importancia a Relena que le preguntaba si se iban juntos, simplemente la esquivo y abrió el auto tirando las cosas dentro y entrando para dirigirse a casa de Duo; era increíble como ese muchacho lo alteraba de ese modo, pero ya no importaba, ahora que sabia todo no podía dejarlo ir, y menos con sus vidas en peligro.

Al llegar a la hogareña casa saco sus cosas de adentro, cerro el auto con llave y se dirigió a la puerta, toco timbre dos veces pero nadie respondió así que volvió a tocar timbre, esta vez con insistencia hasta que abrieron la puerta; Duo tenia puesto un pantalón blanco ajustado y una camisa en color rojo sangre, su cabello estaba atado como era de costumbre pero con algunos mechones sueltos, se veía demasiado lindo de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste? -pregunto al ver que Duo no apartaba su vista-

- No me sentí bien, además quería estar solo -suspiro- y que mejor sin Hilde, ven pasa -se hizo a un costado- ¿quieres tomar algo? Estaba por hacer te hasta que se pasara la hora y saber que Wufei estaba en su departamento, para pedir las tareas.

- ... Igual ya te las traje... -desvió su vista-

- ham, gracias -sonrió- No me respondiste si quieres tomar algo o no

- como quieras -

- Ok -se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio hoy¿Igual que siempre?

- ...Si... -respondió de mala gana- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, por suerte, el estar solo me ayudo mucho además dormí hasta tarde y recupere mi animo -sonrió- que cosas ¿no? -sintió que Heero lo abrasaba por detrás, se quedo inmóvil y sonrojado-...

- Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada, me asustaste -lo abraso mas fuerte-

- Disculpa, es que me cayo muy fuerte la noticia y... no supe que hacer, necesitaba pensar, esta mañana no me los quise cruzar ni a ti ni a ella -poso una mano suya sobre una de Heero, que estaba en su cintura- Me parece que no deberías abrasarme estando comprometido, y también veo un error que nos hallamos besado¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- No pensé que esto pasaría, y luego se me ocurrió que me podrías ayudar para cancelar todo -hundió su rostro en el cuello de Duo- ¿Qué dices?

- Que piensas muchas locuras -sonrió- no se como ayudarte Heero, tampoco se si la quieres, o si ella te quiere, sinceramente no se porque no lo has cancelado tu

- Duo, yo no la quiero -respondió con tono molesto- y no cancele nada porque pensé que te serviría de motivación, pero las cosas me salieron mal -apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Duo-

- Hum... -rió y busco las tasas en la alacena de arriba- pues déjame decirte que a mi no me emotiva que estés comprometido al contrario, me ayuda a perder esperanzas

- Yo que sabia -se defendió y miro de reojo a Duo- ... ¿Me vas a decir quien te dio tu primer beso?

- Hm... -sonrió con ternura- ¿Si quieres saber? -sintió que Heero asintió- Bueno, te diré -sonrió aun mas y se volteo- la persona que me dio mi primer beso es alguien muy especial, con quien siempre me lleve bien -le tomo la barbilla a Heero y lo beso suavemente- Y esa persona eres tu tonto -susurro estando cerca de los labios del otro-

- ... -Heero se quedo mudo¿El¿El primero? Escucho reír a Duo y luego el timbre de la casa-

- Hazme un favor y cuando salgas del estado de shock apaga el agua si hierve -sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta-

- ... -se toco suavemente los labios antes de sonreír y fijarse en el agua-

- ¿Si? -Duo abrió la puerta- ¡ahhh Hola Wufi! -dejo pasar a su amigo-

- Que raro que faltes Maxwell -comento y entro, quedo extrañado de ver a Heero allí, y sonriendo-

- No me sentía bien Wufei -sonrió- quise estar tranquilo y falte¿Qué te trae por aquí? -fue a la cocina donde estaba Heero- déjame yo me fijo -le dijo mientras este se recargaba en la mesa de la cocina-

- Venia a darte las tareas como es mi costumbre, decidí hacerlo rápido antes de que llegara esa muchachita estorbosa y mal educada

- Que considerado -rió- pero no te hubieras molestado porque Heero ya las trajo -informo extrañando al de aspecto oriental

- Ah... no sabia que Heero venia a tu casa -sonrió con picardía-

- ... -miro con ojos asesinos a Wufei, quien le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Duo interrumpió-

- ¿Wufi te quedas a merendar? -rió Duo-

- No seas gracioso, yo ya me voy antes de que llegue esa mujer -se encamino a la puerta- Hasta mañana chicos, cuídense bien -

- Muy gracioso -hizo puchero- hasta mañana pequeño mujeriego, luego le digo a Hilde que estuviste por aquí -le saco la lengua- ¿Heero lo acompañas mientras preparo el te?

- ... -asintió suavemente y se dirigió a la puerta-

- Mucha confianza ustedes dos, pronto se van a mudar juntos -sonrió Wufei-

- Y tu vendrás a vivir con Hilde cuando Trowa se valla con Catherine -remato-

- Hay Maxwell, me voy a vengar en el taller, ya veras -amenazo mientras salía de la casa- hasta luego

- hasta luego -respondió Heero y cerro la puerta- ¿Duo, acaso Wufei esta enamorado de esa chiquilla? -

- No se, el lo niega pero yo estoy seguro de que si, y Hilde también dice que es una molestia pero ya el pillado intentado sacarme su numero de teléfono, eso me da que pensar -sonrió- ven que se enfría

- ...Si... -se sentó a un lado de Duo- ¿Mañana te paso a buscar?

- Como quieras -sonrió- después de todo ayer lo pase bien durante la mañana

- ...hn... -tomo un poco de su te- ¿Es cierto que fui el primero en... -

- ¿En que! -pregunto Hilde que recién había llegado y estaba en la puerta- ¡En que fuiste el primero! -pregunto exaltada cerrando de golpe la puerta y tirando sus cosas en el sillón- ¡Responde por amor de dios!

- En nada Hilde, asunto nuestro -respondió el trenzado- ¿Hay mucha tarea? -cambio de tema rápido-

- Algo -

- No cambies el tema Duo Maxwell ¿En que fue el primero este muchacho? -insistió-

- ¡Hilde por dios ve a tu cuarto y has tu tarea! -se levanto de la mesa-

- ¡No! -le saco la lengua- que me responda, sino no

- No seas idiota, ve a hacer la tarea y déjame en paz -su euforia subía lentamente, Heero lo miraba divertido-

- ¡Ya te dije que noo! -sonrió la chica- ¿Estas nervioso? Hum por qué será... -puso una mano en su barbilla-

- ¡Ahg! -se sentó de golpe- piensa lo que quieras, ya no importa, es mi vida y el día que aprendas a no meterte será el día que Wufei se te declare -cambio el tema estratégicamente-

- ¡Qué¡El día que eso pase yo lo voy a rechazar, no digas pavadas! -Hilde se sentó en la mesa- además el no me importa no se porque lo metes en una conversación que no tiene nada que ver con ese chino mal nacido

- ¿Ves Heero? -miro al aludido- Ambos dicen lo mismo pero sin embargo se quedan tranquilos ni se enojan, al contrario, continúan el tema, es su inconciencia que realmente les dice a gritos que están enamorados

- A mi no me importa que hagan -respondió secamente-

- No seas amargado -hizo puchero- solo te comentaba para que vieras como son las cosas

- Loco, a mi no me gusta ese tipo -miro amenazante- y no me cambien el tema¿En que fue el primero...? -señalo a Heero-

- Heero Yuy -respondió este-

- Ok, gracias, bueno... como decía ¿En que fue el primero el joven Heero? -miro a Duo-

- En besarlo -respondió Heero haciendo que se le subieran los colores a Duo-

- ¿Qué! -grito sorprendida la chica-

- ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si me haces esto Heero! -grito Duo completamente rojo-

- Se coherente, no puedes guardar el secreto para siempre -lo miro serio-

- Pero... -dolido-

- Eso es mentira, me están mintiendo para que los deje en paz¿Cómo que besaste a Duo? -Heero simplemente asintió- ¿Y tú te dejaste? -pregunto extrañada mirando a Duo-

- Cállate -agarro su tasa y tomo el te caliente para olvidarse de la realidad-

- Pero Duo tú un día me dijiste que no ibas a dejar que nadie te besara hasta que... -Duo escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca-

- ¡Maldita desgraciada cállate la boca o te juro que te mato! -amenazo asustando a la joven por su reacción- ¡Largo de aquí déjame en paz¡¡Largoooooooooooooooooooo! -le indico el living con el rostro sonrojado-

- Esta bien, no te enojes -obedeció asustada-

- Que reacción... -murmuro Heero un tanto asustado también-

- Esa tonta siempre habla de más, nunca mas dejo que se quede junto con nosotros, hoy por ser una excepción pero nunca mas -volvió a llevar la tasa a su boca-

- ¿Qué iba a decir que reaccionaste así? -pregunto extrañado, debía ser importante para que hasta la amenazara de muerte-

- Nada, no importa -respondió sonrojado aun con la tasa cerca de su boca-

- ¡Que no iba a dejar que nadie lo besara hasta que el amor de su vida volviera! -grito Hilde desde atrás del sillón-

- Yo te mato... -susurro Duo tirándose sobre el sillón y pegándole con almohadones- ¡maldita como te atreves, te dije que no hablaras! -la chica solo reía a no más poder-

- ... -sonrió- Duo cálmate, si no terminas tu te no tendrás tiempo para las tareas

- ¡No importa el colegio, voy a cobrar venganza! -le seguía pegando con almohadones a la joven-

- ... -se levanto y se cerco a Duo, luego lo tomo de la cintura para sentarlo a la fuerza y que dejara de vengarse- anda cálmate -le pidió con una sonrisa-

- ... -se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la vista- es una maldita desubicada -murmuro sintiendo que el rostro se le quemaba-

- ... -suspiro- eso no importa -abrió sus cuadernos que estaban en la mesa de centro- trae tus cosas así copias-

- Si -respondió tranquilo y se fue a su cuarto-

- ¿Oye era cierto? -le pregunto Hilde a Heero sentada en el sillón, ya más tranquila- Digo, eso de que lo besaste -Heero afirmo- valla, fue su primer beso ¿sabias? -Heero volvió a afirmar- nunca me dijo quien fue esa persona de la que se enamoro, pero infinidad de veces me dijo que era una locura infantil post-trauma -rió-

- Dejen de hablar de mi, es como si dos bombas atómicas explotaran juntas en mis manos -aclaro el joven de trenza sentándose al lado de Heero- ahora ¿con que empiezo?

- con la primera hora de mañana, si no llegas a terminar de copiar, tienes los descansos de mañana -abrió un cuaderno y se lo puso en frente de Duo- es poco, tres hojas

- ... -hizo una mueca de disconformidad- ¿poco? Es un montón -Heero sonrió-

- copia y deja de quejarte -Duo afirmo y tomo la lapicera- ¿Y quien fue tu primer amor? -le pregunto exaltando a Duo-

- ... No te importa... -respondió sonrojado-

- que mal educado -sonrió Hilde- por la edad de cuando me contaste tiene que haber sido en tu preadolescencia

- Dejen ese tema, me pone nervioso -comenzó a copiar-

- ¿Se quien es? -pregunto Heero mirándolo, y Duo afirmo tímidamente- ya veo

- ¿Quién fue? -pregunto Hilde descolgada-

- Eso ya no tiene importancia -respondió fríamente Heero, haciendo que la chica temblara, Duo agradeció-

Hilde hizo sus tareas en silencio mientras Duo copiaba las cosas de la mañana, las tareas no las haría pero Heero se las explicaría cuando terminara, se lo agradeció y pasaron todo el resto de la tarde tranquilamente.

El celular de Heero había sonado muchas veces mientras hacían las cosas del colegio, pero en todas Heero ignoraba la llamada, atendió una sola del millón de veces que habrá sonado ese teléfono, pero fue la ultima diciendo que no lo llame mas, porque estaba ocupado; Duo se sentía feliz de que Heero hiciera a un lado a todos por el, pero en cierta forma también le molestaba porque le estaba haciendo ilusiones y estaba comprometido, eso no debía suceder.

Heero por su parte le importaba muy poco lo que pasara a su alrededor si tenia a Duo completamente a su disposición, estaba muy cómodo en aquel hogar porque tenia ese ambiente tan calido que nunca sentía en su departamento o en su casa.

Cuando Hilde termino con sus tareas se cambio y anuncio que saldría de compras para la cena.

- Ahora vuelvo ¿Duo porque no invitas a Heero a cenar con nosotros? Al menos en forma de agradecimiento por darte las tareas y hacernos compañía -se acomodo su campera de jean que hacia juego con el pantalón-

- No hay problema ¿quieres quedarte Heero? Claro, si no tienes nada que hacer -lo miro de reojo mientras continuaba con sus tareas-

- ... Por mí no hay problema... -respondió el oji-cobalto-

- Que bueno -sonrió- bueno, compórtense bien, ya vuelvo -salio de la casa-

- Que molesta -bufo Duo soltando la lapicera y descansando-

- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas bien que paso? -lo miro tranquilo-

- ¿Qué¿En cuanto a que? -lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos- ah... -desvió la vista- es solo algo que dije, ella nunca se olvido de mis palabras, pero no se si es cierto o solo fue... obsesión

- ... -se acerco a Duo y lo beso, solo una leve presión con una leve degustación de sus bocas- ...te quiero... -murmuro cerca del trenzado-

- ... Heero... -sonrojado- yo también... te quiero... -sonrió apenado-

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con mas pasión, necesitando el uno del otro buscaron el dominio sobre el beso, el triunfador fue Heero quien saboreo completamente el interior de la boca de Duo, los labios y la comisura de estos varias veces haciendo subir el calor de ambos cuerpos. Dejo de degustar los labios del joven de ojos amatistas y fue viajando lentamente por su mejilla hasta el cuello de este, un pequeño gemido se escapo de los labios de Duo y sintió como un calor intenso recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir incomodo, el pantalón comenzó a sentirlo chico, pero los labios de Heero no dejaban de besar su cuello.

El timbre de la casa sonó espantándolos a ambos, Heero miro a Duo un tanto asustado y este ultimo intento calmarse y controlar el calor que sentía para lucir normal; cuando estabilizaron sus corazones y respiraciones el trenzado se levanto y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió con calma pero la persona que se encontraba del otro lado empujo la puerta con furia.

- ¡Heero tu padre te va a matar! -anuncio la rubia entrando a la casa sin permiso- ¡Como le vas a cortar el teléfono e ignorarlo toda la tarde!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto tajante-

- ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Te vine a buscar a escondidas antes de que tu padre mande a la policía por ti -lo tomo del brazo- vamos antes que se den cuenta que no estoy en la casa -lo tiro para irse, pero Heero no se movió, entonces volteo a mirarlo y vio sus ojos envueltos en hielo-

- No voy a ir -afirmo sin moverse, sus ojos despedían frío a quien los viera, inclusive Duo sintió miedo-

- Pero Heero... -intento cuestionar-

- Regresa a casa y obedece a mi padre, no me vuelvas a buscar -se soltó del agarre-

- ¡Como me vas a decir eso, sabes que me matara si no le digo donde estas! -grito eufórica- ¡Sabes que tu padre es capas de desheredarte si se entera de todo, regresa a casa y compórtate como debes!

- ¡Eh dicho que no, regresa a casa! -le anuncio aun mas molesto y de la forma más fría posible-

- ... -se quedo en silencio, pelear con el era imposible y la mirada que ponía la hacia temblar- No será mi culpa si tu padre te castiga -y con esto ultimo se dirigió a la salida-

- Dile a ese hombre que si llega a poner un dedo sobre mis pertenencias pierde la vida -le dijo antes de que no lo escucharan- ¡Y sabes que puedo hacerlo! -le dirigió una última mirada helada, la chica solo asintió con temor y se fue-

- ... -Duo cerro la puerta bastante asustado, Heero cerro los ojos y se sentó en el sillón- ... ¿Esas bien?... -se animo a preguntar luego de juntar valor-

- ... -asintió suavemente- ... ven... -levanto su mano para alcanzar la de Duo, que estaba cerca-

- Me asusto -comenta sentándose al lado del otro-

- ... -suspiro y abrazo al chico de trenza que le correspondió- Duo ¿Cómo voy a querer a una mujer obsesionada con el protocolo? -pregunto Heero hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su pareja-

- ...No se... -susurro- pero de todos modos estaré siempre contigo, la quieras o no -Sintió que Heero buscaba sus labios-

- ...Duo... -murmuro juntando sus labios-

El beso nuevamente comenzaba con un rose de labios y se iba profundizando lentamente, primero probando ligeramente los sabores de las bocas y luego intentando fundirse el uno con el otro, intentando saborear sin perder detalle del otro... el beso se lleno de pasión y nuevamente la temperatura de ambos cuerpos comenzó a subir precipitadamente, Heero beso la comisura de los labios del trenzado y se fue alejando de la boca de este besando la mejilla y el cuello, haciendo que el chico de ojos amatista soltara un suave jadeo, el calor del cuerpo era insoportable y sentía la necesidad de quitarse las ropas para aminorar la temperatura.

El tiempo y espacio dejo de existir por causa de la pasión que despedían ambos cuerpos, ninguno noto cuando la joven de pelo corto entro al living y los encontró besándose, ella no dijo nada simplemente entro sigilosamente y pudo notar como el joven invitado arrinconaba a su amigo contra el sillón en busca de mas acercamiento. Se dirigió a la cocina y dejo las bolsas en la mesa, esto provoco un ruido que de inmediato hizo exaltar a ambos enamorados, el joven de trenza se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la vista mientras que el otro se acomodaba en el sillón y cerraba sus ojos aparentando tranquilidad y neutralidad.

- ...perdón, no sabia que habías vuelto... -murmuro nervioso y apenado-

- ... -sonrió abiertamente- descuida, se veían muy lindos así, y no quise interrumpirlos -se dirigió a la mesada de la cocina- ustedes hagan lo suyo mientras preparo la cena

- ...si... -respondió aun apenado y sonrojado-

-... -Heero se mantuvo en silencio y miro las tareas de Duo, vio que le faltaba poco.

Terminaron de estudiar ya mas normalmente, Hilde los miraba de vez n cuando pero no notaba nada anormal, Heero sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y Duo sentado en el suelo copiando las tareas y de vez en cuando un bostezo de sueño y hambre.

El joven príncipe estaba deseoso de poder estar a solas con Duo pero sabia que tampoco podía dejar de lado a medio mundo solo por el, aunque lo deseara, por lo que en busca de escapar de aquellos pensamientos que solo lo angustiaban había cerrado los ojos y pensar que hacer con Relena, el hecho de que lo hubiera ido a buscar a casa de Duo lo había alterado de sobremanera pero obviamente, no podía mostrar debilidad frente a nadie... aunque con el trenzado era otro tema. Este a su vez tenia ganas de tirarse sobre el príncipe y besarlo y abrasarlo tan posesivamente que no pidieran respirar, pero recordaba que el estaba comprometido y que hacia momentos había venido su futura esposa a buscarlo, pensó que quizás actuar muy impulsivamente lo haría poner de mal humor como solía tenerlo con esa muchacha y no quería arriesgarse a pelear con el, odiaba las peleas.

- ¡La cena esta lista! -anuncio Hilde con una sonrisa terminando de poner los platos en la mesa que se encontraba al lado del living-

- ¡Al fin¡Justo termine mis tareas! -tiro la lapicera en la mesa- ¡Tengu hambree! -se paro a gatas aun tropezándose y corrió a la mesa-

- Espero comas despacio y no seas tan apurado -murmuro Heero encaminándose-

- Ah yo como la comida como quiero, total es rico y nunca me ahogo -se sentó en una silla-

- Te hará mal -lo regaño mientras se sentaba al lado-

- Duo siempre come a las apuradas, esta acostumbrado, come como de a cuatro cucharas al mismo tiempo y me sorprendo porque nunca se ahoga -rió la chica que traía una bandeja-

- ¡Waaaaa! -abrió la boca- ¡Ñoquis con salsa¡Hilde que rico! -sonrió abiertamente el chico mirando deseoso la fuente-

- hay Duo -rió la chica- ¡pareces niñito! -volvió a reír dejando la fuente enorme con la comida en el centro de la mesa-

- hum... -se limito a decir-

- ¿Sirvo? -pregunto amablemente Heero, Duo asintió mientras Hilde se sentaba frente a ellos-

Heero servia la comida tranquilo mientras Hilde sonreía y Duo hablaba hasta por los codos como era costumbre de el, toda una escena familiar, el príncipe sentía una felicidad inmensa en su corazón por tener aquel momento que guardaría por siempre dentro de si; pero mientras tanto... alguien los veía desde lejos... un hombre de cabellos rojizos y vestido de blanco con cinturón negro los observaba con una mirada llena de frialdad y asco...

- ... -sonrió maliciosamente- ...así que eso es lo que más quieres... Odin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. El descendiente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero servia la comida tranquilo mientras Hilde sonreía y Duo hablaba hasta por los codos como era costumbre de el, toda una escena familiar, el príncipe sentía una felicidad inmensa en su corazón por tener aquel momento que guardaría por siempre dentro de si; pero mientras tanto... alguien los veía desde lejos... un hombre de cabellos rojizos y vestido de blanco con cinturón negro los observaba con una mirada llena de frialdad y asco...

- ... -sonrió maliciosamente- ...así que eso es lo que más quieres... Odin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Heero despertó tranquilamente en su departamento, la noche anterior la había pasado extremadamente bien, luego de cenar se quedaron charlando de temas sin importancia y mas tarde se despidieron, eran como las 12 de la noche para ese entonces y se habrán estado despidiendo media hora con facilidad... se sentía completamente feliz con el solo hecho de ver tan bien a Duo

Se levanto perezosamente y se fue a bañar, el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo bien formado y dejaba ver una herida en su brazo derecho a la altura del brazo, se veía que aun estaba cicatrizando porque estaba rojiza pero Heero no mostró señal de dolor alguno mientras se lavaba minuciosamente. Al terminar con el aseo se puso el uniforme escolar y arreglo sus cosas para ir al colegio, tenia deseos de ir a buscar a Duo pero realmente dudaba que fuera lo correcto; opto por ir de todas formas, así que se apresuro y termino de juntar todo, aun era temprano así que podrían ir a desayunar afuera si Duo ya estaba listo.

Bajo en ascensor y fue directo al garaje de aquel apartamento, salio de allí a toda velocidad en su moto oscura con rasgos celestes rumbo al hogar de Duo, las calles a esas horas de la mañana estaban bastante desoladas y más por aquel barrio donde solo habían personas de la 'alta categoría'. Llego a la casa del trenzado en poco tiempo y bajo de la moto con prisa pero sin olvidar apagarla y colocarle el seguro, luego toco la puerta e inmediatamente Hilde abrió la puerta; esta ya se encontraba lista para ir a clases.

- ¡Buen día! -saludo animosa- No sabia que vendrías, pasa, Duo aun duerme, recién lo iba a levantar -comento la chica dejando pasar a Heero- ¿podrías ir a levantarlo mientras preparo el desayuno?

- No te molestes, iremos a desayunar fuera -camino con rumbo al pasillo- yo lo despierto

- ...hem... ok... -dijo un poco extrañada pero luego se encogió de hombros y camino a la cocina para hacerse su desayuno-

Heero entro en la habitación de Duo, estaba todo bastante acomodado salvo algunas prendas de ropa regadas en el piso junto a la cama y la mochila del chico tirada en una esquina, sonrió tiernamente y junto las cosas del trenzado incluyendo el uniforme, lo despertaría luego de acomodar su desorden. Una vez que termino de acomodar las materias en la mochila y de fijarse bien en el uniforme dejo todo a los pies de la cama y se sentó al lado de Duo que continuaba completamente dormido.

- ... Duo... -lo movió un poco- Duo levántate -

- Hmgrr... -murmuro el trenzado tapándose más con las sabanas.

- que te levantes baka -sonrió- ¿no quieres ir a desayunar? -lo movió de nuevo-

- Déjame en paz... -se hundió mas entre las cobijas- ...quiero dormir... -susurro

- ...Duo levántate... -insistió moviéndolo de nuevo-

- ... quiero dormir Heero... -respondió molesto y luego abrió los ojos como plato y se sentó en la cama- ¿perdón, Heero? -pregunto aturdido-

- vamos levántate -le repitió por tercera vez parándose y alcanzándole el uniforme-

- ¿Qué¿Pero que...? -se froto los ojos- espérate -se desperezo- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué hora es¿Esta listo el desayuno? -lo miro-

- Vine a buscarte para ir a desayunar afuera -respondió abriendo la camisa de Duo quien se sonrojo- si no te apuras no tendremos tiempo-

- oye espera, me puedo vestir solito -reprocha quitando las manos de Heero del pijama- vamos vete afuera -le saca la lengua- yo me cambio solito

- ... -sonrió y Duo se sonrojo- bien

Heero lo espero en el living sentado e intentado quitare el sueño que tenia encima mientras que Duo se cambio, peino y acomodo en tiempo record estando listo para salir en cinco minutos, Hilde los miraba un tanto asombrada, era increíble que su amigo se comportara tan 'normal' estando la presencia de ese chico cerca; Duo solía ser perezoso, lento, molesto, bromista, jodon, divertido, pero estando este chico era responsable, dedicado, a veces callado...

Cuando todo estuvo listo se despidieron de Hilde diciendo que se verían en el descanso del colegio, así fue como Duo y Heero se subieron en la moto del segundo y se fueron a alta velocidad rumbo al centro donde desayunarían.

Las calles se iban poblando lentamente mientras autos salían de las diferentes cocheras que cada hogar poseía, los jóvenes salían uniformados a la calle en dirección a las distintas escuelas y los adultos abrían las ventanas permitiendo que los tibios rayos de sol de esa mañana llegasen hasta el interior de sus viviendas; aquella cuidad no había cambiado demasiado en todos los años transcurridos desde la primera vez que fue, mas sin embargo se notaba el crecimiento que había tenido tanto económica como demográficamente puesto que los negocios u edificios habían aumentado en cantidad notable haciendo que los rayos del sol fueran mas escasos en la metrópoli, pero solo allí ya que en lugares como el barrio de Duo aun no llegaban los edificios altos y de metal, por lo que los calidos rayos solares chocaban contra la piel de los habitantes con toda normalidad, al igual que en nuestros jóvenes protagonistas...

El cabello se le escapaba de las manos puesto que la velocidad que llevaba Heero era bastante alta, pero estaba tan dormido que no podía notarla a tal punto de asustarse, por ello no se había quejado sino tan solo aferrado al cuerpo del conductor para no caerse y sujetar su trenza para que no fuera un estorbo.

Llegaron a un bar bastante presentable y modesto, Heero dejo su motocicleta con llave cerca de la entrada y luego de quitarse los cascos de protección ingresaron al local tranquilos, Duo bostezo notablemente mientras Heero lo empujaba de a ratos para no perderlo e indicarle una mesa libre, por suerte habían para escoger puesto que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana para poder ver la gente pasar y vigilar que nadie se robara la valiosa y tan adorada moto de Heero, sin perder tiempo el mesero se acerco a pedirles la orden; Duo pidió un café con leche y Heero un café solo, ambos con media lunas dulces.

El joven de ojos amatistas aun no podía decir ni 'ah' del sueño que tenia encima, así que su acompañante se limito a mirar el lugar. Aquel bar tenía un frente bastante amplio con grandes ventanales de vidrio dando hacia el exterior, una presentable entrada decorada con dos macetones grandes y un pórtico de madera. Los pisos eran de baldosas color sangre y las mesas de madera y su mantel de color blanco, sillas en juego y tapizados en color sangre como el suelo; las paredes eran en blanco con masetas de potus cuyas hojas caían variadamente adornando el entorno. Al fondo se encontraba la barra de madera donde alrededor de 4 meseros charlaban animosamente sobre dios sabe que cosa.

- ¿no tienes sueño? -pregunto de repente Duo sacando de sus pensamientos a Heero-

- No... -respondió este dirigiendo su mirada al chico que tenía enfrente-

- Hum... -se froto los ojos- no se que hacer para despertarme, muero de sueño -sonrió- Si no me despierto ahora luego no podré prestar atención en clase ¿no crees?

- ...supongo... -miro a la calle-

- Estas callado ¿pasa algo? -el mesero llego con la orden-

- Aquí tienen -informo dejando las tasas en la mesa junto con las facturas-

- Gracias -le dedico una sonrisa y luego miro a Heero- ¿y bien?

- No pasa nada, yo también estoy algo dormido -revolvió su café-

- Hum... -hecho un sobrecito de azúcar- ¿tomas el café amargo? -Heero asintió- wacala -hizo un ligero puchero infantil- debe ser horrible... yo odio lo amargo, me gustan las cosas dulces...

- ... ¿es un cumplido? -alzo una ceja y lo miro-

- ¿Eh? -se sonrojo- ¡No! Lo dije por las comidas y bebidas, tonto -bebió un poco del café con leche-

- ... -sonrió sin quitarle la vista y luego se dedico a tomar el líquido oscuro-

- Contigo no se puede hablar -dejo la tasa en la mesa- ¿Todo lo amargo te gusta¿O solo en cuanto al café? -insistió-

- Solo el café -respondió y dio un sorbo-

- Ahm... -continúo merendando-

Y así el joven trenzado siguió preguntando sobre las comidas, postres, y bebidas favoritas de Heero hasta que terminaron de desayunar y fue hora de irse al colegio. Heero pago ya que el lo había llevado hasta ese lugar y pronto partieron rumbo al colegio secundario, habrán tardado muy poco ya que estaban en el centro y el colegio no queda muy lejos del bar en donde desayunaron, lo mas importante es que llegaron temprano al colegio pero aun así habían bastantes alumnos que al verlos llegar en moto voltearon para verlo, para esas alturas ya bastantes sabían que Heero era el príncipe de Inglaterra puesto que su padre había dado una conferencia de prensa diciendo que estaban aquí y que el heredero estaba asistiendo a clases en ese secundario.

Dejaron la moto en el área de estacionamiento privado del colegio donde le habían reservado un lugar para el desde el primer día de clase, le molesto bastante ese acto pero no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar aquel privilegio puesto que seria necesario tener un estacionamiento privado.

Una vez dentro de la institución Duo ya estaba mas despierto y comenzaba a hablar como era de costumbre, al parecer el colegio lo ponía hablador al por demás, aunque a decir verdad el siempre había sido así. Entraron al salón que estaba algo vació pero a pesar de ello su amigo Wufei estaba allí sentado y cumplidor como siempre, hablando con un Trowa serio y tranquilo, Duo saludo contento como siempre y se sentó a charlar mientras que Heero camino hasta la entrada al salón; Duo lo miro extrañado.

- ¿A dónde vas? Si pronto llegara el profesor... -pregunto curioso, el chico de cabellos castaños cortos se jiro a mirarlo-

- Tengo cosas que hacer -le respondió y fue interrumpido antes de poder voltearse por una bola blanca con cabellos rubios que se le lanzo literalmente encima-

- ¡Heero amigo que gusto verte! -saludo aun colgado del cuello del aludido- Te extrañe mucho ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme ayer? Estuvimos solo un rato charlando y se que tienes mucho que contarme, me doy cuenta...

El joven que se mantenía abrasado a Heero tenia una tez blanca y cabellos rubios sumamente brillantes, lo acompañaban unos ojos color Aqua sumamente profundos y una sonrisa muy angelical, el también tenia el uniforme escolar y se veía un poco mas bajo de estatura que el mismo Heero. Duo los miro enojado a ambos ya que Heero no hacia nada por quitarse de encima a ese muchacho y el otro lo abrazaba con completa confianza y familiaridad, Trowa por su lado había quedado bastante impresionado por el efusivo saludo, mientras que Wufei miraba a Heero y a Duo respectivamente.

- ... Quatre... -llamo el oji-cobalto-

- ¿Qué pasa Hee-chan? -sonrió el rubio-

- Bájate, estamos en un colegio -le comunico tranquilamente

- ¡Ouch! Tienes razón -soltó a su amigo del abrazo y lo volteo para verlo de arriba abajo- valla valla, no has cambiado nada -sonrió- imagino que sigues siendo el rompe corazones de siempre ¿no Heero?

- ... -frunció el ceño- claro que no

- Como digas -rió- ¿Y quienes son tus amigos? Digo, te miran como si te fueran a comer, imagino que los conoces ¿no? -hecho un vistazo a Wufei, luego a Duo que le llamo bastante la atención y mas tarde a Trowa que lo hizo sonrojarse-

- ... -miro a Duo y vio que con la mirada le pedía una explicación-

- ¡Ejem! -aclaro su garganta- Mucho gusto, soy Wufei Chang -se paro y le extendió su mano al rubio, el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso-

- Mucho gusto Wufei -sonrió el rubio y miro a los otros dos-

- Trowa Barton -se presento mirando penetrantemente a los ojos aqua de Quatre que solo se sonrojo y le tomo la mano en un tímido saludo-

- ¡Heeeero! -llamo Duo poniéndose de pie- ¿podemos hablar afuera? -lo miro molesto y Quatre sonrió-

- No te molestes Duo -le extendió su mano- soy Quatre, un amigo de Heero -le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

- Duo Maxwell -respondió y rechazó la mano de Quatre dirigiéndose a Heero- ... ven aquí necio... -le susurro entre dientes llevándoselo del brazo-

- ... -suspiro y sonrió dejándose llevar-

Quatre los miro con una sonrisa y los dejo tranquilos, según le había contado Heero ese chico era lo mas importante que tenia así que el no iba a arruinarle todo, porque era su mejor amigo y estaría allí para apoyarlo siempre. Miro a Wufei y a Trowa y se sentó en donde Duo había estado comenzando así a entablar una charla para dejar pasar el tiempo.

Trowa había quedado prendado como un imán a los ojos del chico nuevo, realmente lo hacia fantasear y le gustaba perderse en ese mundo que quien sabe cuantas cosas tendría de maravilloso, se encontró soñando con besar a ese joven y aquello lo asusto, pero a pesar de intentar alejarse de aquellos pensamientos no lo logro y se encontró nuevamente pensando en el joven rubio y angelical que tenia frente suyo charlando animosamente con Wufei, decidió dejar que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar y no preocuparse en vano, de lo contrario solo se angustiaría y no quería pasar por eso en aquellos momentos.

Mientras tanto Heero y Duo estaba afuera del salón, el primero apoyado en la pared mientras que el segundo solo caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. Heero decidió dejarlo que hable tranquilo total tenían todo el tiempo del mundo si así lo querían, y Duo estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso ni de la cantidad de vueltas que dio en aquel pasillo, el de cabellos rebeldes se había cruzado de brazos y tenia los ojos cerrados cuando el de cabello largo freno su paso y lo miro enojado.

- ¡Ya¡Esta bien, si, estoy celoso¿Y? -dijo exaltado, sonrojado y con los brazos a los lados-

- ... -sonrió suavemente- tonto -

- Es que de pronto llega un completo desconocido así como así y se tira encima de ti ¿Y tu que haces¡Nada! Te quedas ahí esperado que se baje y le hablas como si nada ¡Ni yo tengo la confianza de hacer eso y esperas que no este celoso¡Lo que me falta que me diga es que es una ex pareja tuya! -se cruzó de brazos con la mirada en el suelo, aun sonrosado-

- yo no espero que no te pongas celoso, y no fue pareja mía -aclaro Heero abriendo los ojos-

- ¡Ah pero el si puede ir y abrazarte cuando se le de la gana en el lugar que se le de la gana mientras que yo solo te tengo así cuando estamos solos! -la puerta del salón se abrió y salio Quatre con una sonrisa, Duo lo miro enojado-

- Hasta luego Heero, Duo -sonrió- nos vemos en el descanso -saludo y tras el apareció Trowa, quien siseó la cabeza en forma de saludo y se fue a su salón seguido de Quatre-

- ¡Y encima tiene el descaro de sonreírme¡Bien que se dio cuenta que me molesto su acto ese idiota...! -fue callado por los labios de Heero haciendo suavemente presión sobre los suyos, se tenso y se sonrojo dejándose llevar, pero pronto el iniciador del beso el dio fin al mismo precipitadamente-

- Deja de hacerme escenas de celos, que yo no eh salido con nadie -le dijo separándose completamente a una distancia prudente- y mas de eso, aquí, no te puedo dar

- ... -se quedo mirándolo sonrojado- ... pero prométeme que no te va a tratar así, y si no es así déjame a mi también tenerte tanta confianza... -murmuro sonrojado y desvió al vista-

- ...en ningún momento te lo prohibí... -se encamino a la entrada del salón dejando a Duo sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos-

- ... -sonrió- ...te quiero... -susurro y entro corriendo porque el profesor ya estaba acercándose-

La primer hora, en este caso matemáticas, paso sumamente lenta para Duo, mientras que para el resto fue demasiado rápido, en cuanto sonó el timbre y la puerta del salón se abrió, parado allí esperando a su amigo y sus nuevos conocidos estaba el chico rubio y detrás de este Trowa, Duo miro algo molesto al rubio pero este solo le sonrió abiertamente, para sorpresa de todos el que primero termino de guardar este día fue Heero, que solo junto las cosas y las dejo dentro de su mochila.

- ... vamos... -fue su única palabra a la que nadie desobedeció-

Duo hablaba con Wufei y Trowa mientras que de a ratos le tiraba preguntas descolgadas a Heero que las respondía con calma, Quatre miraba la charla y entablaba pequeñas conversaciones con Heero para saber como andaba de humor su amigo.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería y cuando todos se iban a acomodar en sus asientos a Quatre no le quedo más que aceptar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada seria a su amigo quien asintió entendiendo el mensaje silencioso, ellos fueron los primeros en terminar de comer, llamando un poco la atención de Duo, Trowa y Wufei.

- Nos vemos en la hora que sigue -anuncio poniéndose de pie junto con Quatre.

- Ustedes dos que se traen entre manos, Yuy estas actuando extraño -afirmo Wufei mirándolo seriamente.

- Nosotros también tenemos una vida -respondió seriamente Quatre, y con esto último ambos extranjeros se fueron de la cafetería.

- Que par más raro -término de comer- espero que al menos no se metan en problemas.

- No lo harán -afirmo Trowa-

- Que mas da, dejemos de preocuparnos en vano, dudo mucho que Heero sea conflictivo... -suspiro Duo- mejor preocupémonos por lo nuestro, ya se le van a pasar lo misterios... -Wufei lo miro extrañado-

- ¿Estas bien Duo? -pregunto-

- Si -le dijo con obviedad- ¿Qué me va a pasar? Estoy perfecto... Je... es solo que últimamente estoy demasiado ocupado pensando...

- Eh notado que estas callado al por demás -comento Wufei-

- Quizás solo se le acabaron las ganas de hablar -bromeo Trowa-

- No tontos -les dio una mirada algo molesta- solo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar hablando de pavadas todo el día -rió- ni yo me creo eso

- Tu lo has dicho ¿Qué tienes? -interrogo Trowa mientras Wufei tomaba su jugo-

- ... -guardo un poco de silencio- enamoramiento... -murmuro sonrojado-

- me lo imagine ¿es ese Yuy no? -miro serio a Duo-

- ... -asintió- Pero... el esta comprometido... con la desabrida esa... -sonrió- y no se que hacer...

- ¿Te quiere? -pregunto Trowa y Duo asintió aun mas apenado- ¿Y entonces porque esta comprometido?

- Porque su padre así lo quiere... y Heero quiere que lo ayude a romper el compromiso pero... tengo miedo de ser un juego para el, aunque no me ah dado motivos para pesar así

- Yo no te digo nada Maxwell -cerro los ojos- no soy experto en el campo amoroso.

- Estamos igual -se recargo en su silla-

- ... -suspiro- hay muchachos... creo que como dice Trowa... 'debo dejar que todo pase como tenga que pasar'... -los tres asintieron- Bueno, ya les conté que me pasa, vamos a alegrarnos el día ¿Qué materia sigue? -

Y así los tres chicos se quedaron charlando de lo vieja que estaba la profesora de literatura, de cual seria su reemplazo cuando se jubilara y demás cosas... mientras en la azotea del colegio Quatre y Heero charlaban, uno con un semblante tranquilo y el otro con preocupación.

- ...no se que decirte... -soltó al fin Quatre, habían pasado un buen rato en silencio- No se si... cometiste un error o realmente hiciste lo correcto, pero ten presente como deben ser las cosas -miro a su acompañante-

- ... lo se... pero se que en el puedo confiar -sonrió- y mas después de la escena de celos que me hizo...

- Lo imagine -sonrió abiertamente- estas muy enamorado, Heero, demasiado diría yo... pero lo menos que puedo hacer es desearte la mayor felicidad posible... -hizo una pausa- ...tengo miedo que te metas en problemas, pero espero que sepas manejar estas situaciones, sabes que tu padre no se debe enterar...

- Si, por eso me mude -se levanto del suelo- pero es un poco incomodo esquivarlo.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites amigo... -le dio una palmadita- soy tu amigo y haré lo que pueda para que seas feliz porque...

- ... Quatre... -lo corto tenso con los ojos abiertos y de un color un poco más claro q el normal, su amigo entendió-

- ve, apúrate que yo te cubro -sonrió con tristeza-

- Gracias -salio corriendo rumbo a la escalera-

Duo y Wufei estaban dentro del salón esperando al profesor y planeando que hacer ese fin de semana cuando Heero entro apurado exaltándolos ya que ellos esperaban la llegada del profesor.

- ... -tomo su mochila- tengo que irme, ven un segundo Duo -lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que se pudiera quejar-

- ¡Oye! ... -salieron del salón y Heero lo acorralo contra una pared haciendo que el trenzado se sonrojara- ... ¿Hee...ro? -

- Escucha, tengo que irme es importante, necesito que dejes de pelearte con Quatre y en el siguiente descanso formulen alguna excusa para mi retirada -le comunico apresuradamente- Te espero en tu casa si es que puedo

- ¿pero a donde tienes que ir? -pregunto extrañado pero Heero negó con la cabeza y le deposito un suave y ligero beso- ¡Responde no me dejes así!

- Tu sabes a donde... -lo miro fríamente y Duo asintió un tanto aturdido- hasta luego -salio corriendo-

- ...ten cuidado... -murmuro preocupado entrando de nuevo al salón-

Wufei lo interrogo bastante sobre la ida de Heero, pero Duo se excuso con que el tenia cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse, en el descanso Quatre y el hablaron tranquilos cosa que extraño a Wufei y a Trowa, al parecer las cosas estaban dando un cambio demasiado radical.

Al finalizar las clases los chicos se retiraron todos juntos, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Quatre y Relena salieron juntos del colegio a pesar de que el chico de ojos amatistas no se llevara bien con la rubia, estaban charlando y despidiéndose cuando un fuerte resplandor encegueció a toda la gente que se encontraba en las calles, luego de esa luz se pudo ver como algo caía rápidamente del cielo con dirección a la tierra; el choque de ese cuerpo contra la plataforma terrestre iba a ser escandaloso si continuaba con esa velocidad.

Duo sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que le indico un mal presentimiento, miro a Quatre y vio como este tenia una expresión de susto y sorpresa en su rostro, seguidamente miro a Wufei y a Trowa que continuaban contemplando el cuerpo que caía; enfoco su vista lo más que pudo hacia la figura y otra punzada mas dolorosa vino a su pecho junto con un empujón que hizo mirar al culpable: Quatre.

En ese instante lo entendió todo y sin creerlo aun salio a toda carrera tras de Quatre hacia el punto donde caería aproximadamente el cuerpo extraño, mientras que Trowa y Wufei miraban completamente sorprendidos, extrañados, y sintiéndose absolutamente fuera de lugar.

Corrieron durante minutos mientras el cuerpo se acercaba minuto a minuto aun mas a la tierra, Quatre ni miraba por donde pasaba o los colores del semáforo, simplemente corría, y Duo lo imitaba corriendo a la par, ambos completamente sudados y con la respiración a mil por segundo, no supieron de donde sacaron tanta energía y como hicieron para no desmayarse, pero el hecho fue que llegaron pronto al lugar donde se veía que el objeto caía para hacer colisión contra el suelo de la ciudad. Quatre estaba completamente agitado y momentos antes había perdido muchísima velocidad pero Duo gracias a las competencias de los torneos aun podía mantenerse corriendo unos minutos mas; gracias a ello llego unos segundos antes pero el objeto venía a mucha velocidad y haría colisión, no llegaría a tiempo... entonces inclino su cuerpo en un ángulo agudo de espaldas a la calle y se deslizo provocando una cierta fricción y calor entre sus pies y el asfalto. El cuerpo cayo a una alta velocidad e impacto contra los brazos de Duo que los había estirado para recibirlo en un agarre seguro que le quito aproximadamente el 75 de energía que le quedaba.

Una bola de humo se extendió por lo menos 10 metros a la redonda de donde estaba Duo y el objeto, la colisión había sido inevitable pero por algún motivo Duo no se había quebrado los brazos, al momento de recibirlo sintió como si su peso no fuera tanto y como si la velocidad no hubiera sido tan alta, pero el había visto perfectamente la caída... se extraño pero aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Paso aproximadamente dos minutos para cuando el humo dejo ver las figuras que se encontraban en medio de aquella avenida, los autos estaban estacionados desordenadamente y se podía oír el murmullo de la gente y la continua resonancia de las bocinas.

Quatre se seco la frente con la manga de la camisa escolar que estaba de color grisáceo y miro lentamente el cuerpo de Duo que abrasaba fuertemente al otro, dejo ir un suspiro y continuo mirando si ambos estaban bien.

Duo abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que hizo por instinto fue mirar a sus brazos ya que sentía el peso del otro, se llevo una buena sorpresa por lo que allí se encontraba entre sus brazos pero dentro de si ya sabia.

- ... Heero... -susurro soltando una lagrima que cayo en el rostro del aludido-

El cuerpo de Heero lucia con leves rasguños y tenia una lastimadura en el lado derecho de la cintura, otra en una pierna, y otra en el brazo derecho, todas sangraban en gran cantidad ya que las ropas del instituto estaban muy manchadas en color carmesí. Duo se asusto terriblemente, Heero no abría los ojos y eso era de imaginarse; solo dios sabia de que altura venia cayendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brazo: en referencia a la parte del codo al hombro, siguiendo el orden seria: mano, muñeca, antebrazo, BRAZO.

N/A: Ehmm bueno, veo que no llegaron casi NADA de reviews.. agradesco a los que realmente me hicieron llegar su opinion... y en nombre de aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar review (o al menos leer)... subo este quinto capitulo para avisarles que creo que tardare en actualizar el seis puesto que ando falta de inspiracion, habia tenido mucha pero no tenia tiempo de escribir asique todo lo que tenia en mente se me esfumo.. creo que el siguiente capitulo sera bastante largo y bastante aburrido pero veo que le hago... gracias a los que leen, a los que me dan opinion y siguen el fanfinc... byes, besos

Jotaru de Leonhart


	6. ¿Un angel?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que hizo por instinto fue mirar a sus brazos ya que sentía el peso del otro, se llevo una buena sorpresa por lo que allí se encontraba entre sus brazos pero dentro de si ya sabia.

- ... Heero... -susurro soltando una lagrima que cayo en el rostro del aludido-

El cuerpo de Heero lucia con leves rasguños y tenia una lastimadura en el lado derecho de la cintura, otra en una pierna, y otra en el brazo derecho, todas sangraban en gran cantidad ya que las ropas del instituto estaban muy manchadas en color carmesí. Duo se asusto terriblemente, Heero no abría los ojos y eso era de imaginarse; solo dios sabia de que altura venia cayendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Duo, vamos a su departamento hay que curarlo -Quatre se acerco rápidamente al ver que ninguno reaccionaba como debería-

- Si, enseguida -respondió en un murmullo mientras acomodaba a Heero entre sus brazos-

- ...ahg... -se quejo el de cabellos rebeldes sobresaltando a los otros dos- ...duele... -susurro y abrió lentamente los ojos-

- Cálmate Heero, enseguida te llevaremos a tu departamento tu guarda silencio -hablaba preocupado y alterado Duo-

- ...No debo... -apoyo uno de sus brazos, el que estaba sano, en el piso para levantarse-

- ¡¡No! -gritaron Duo y Quatre al mismo tiempo mientras el primero lo abrazaba con fuerza y el segundo lo empujaba para detenerlo-

- No vallas por favor... mírate como estas -murmuro Duo dejando que la sangre de Heero manchara su uniforme-

- Suéltenme -hablo con decisión- estoy bien, regresare a mi departamento cuando pueda -se soltó de Duo aun sangrando-

- Pero Heero, amigo ¿y si te pasa algo? -asustado- no podemos, estaremos intranquilos -Quatre podía sentir la decisión de Heero, pero no podía dejarlo ir

- ... -el joven de ojos cobalto no dijo nada y salio corriendo rumbo a uno de los edificios mas cercanos-

Las bocinas del lugar hicieron reaccionar a la gente que se había acercado a los jóvenes, Heero había saltado a uno de los balcones del edificio con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a Duo, mientras Quatre los miraba con un dejo de tristeza. Duo se levanto y camino rumbo a la acera para dejar de llamar la atención como lo estaban haciendo momentos antes, el chico de cabellos rubios lo imito y luego de mirarse durante unos segundos suspiraron y se fueron al departamento de Heero, ya verían como entrar o lo esperarían afuera.

Quatre se sentía terriblemente preocupado como tantas otras veces lo estaba por el, y sabia que su mejor amigo también estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada porque era así de terco y por mas que hablara con el nada podría arreglar, debía esperar... solo esperar...

Duo por otro lado estaba destrozado, verlo al chico de ojos cobalto tan ensangrentado al punto de gotear sangre había sido demasiado aterrorizante, y a pesar de estar en tales condiciones el se iba quien sabe para que... tenia miedo, si, tenia muchísimo miedo pero el problema no era eso sino terminar de asumir los sentimientos que afloraban en su mente, corazón y cuerpo al verlo o sentirlo cerca... sabia que le gustaba, estaba seguro que sentía una fuerte atracción por el joven extranjero, pero aun así... aun así no quería aceptarlo, se negaba, el chico era un príncipe que tenia su prometida, y que por demás tenia una vida... no podía llegar de la nada y dar vuelta todo. No tenia idea de lo que significaría si la gente se enterara de que el príncipe, futuro rey, de Inglaterra estaba enamorado de un muchacho, peor aun, de un muchacho de la infancia, de un muchacho sin clase, de un joven común y corriente que vivía a su modo... ¿Qué pasaría si todos lo supieran?...

La voz del chico rubio lo trajo a Tierra, pero no había comprendido lo que le había dicho. Miro al frente dándose cuenta que habían caminado bastante pero aun así no habían llegado hasta el departamento de Heero.

- Duo, te estoy hablando -insistió el rubio al no obtener respuesta anteriormente-

- ¿Eh? -miro a su acompañante- perdón, estaba pensando ¿Qué pasa?

- Te pregunte que sentías por Heero -lo miro desafiante-

- ... -se sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista - como explicarte... -miro al frente y suspiro intentado quitarse los nervios que le habían llegado con semejante pregunta- no se, es que... siempre esta en mi cabeza pero no quiero que sea así, no se si me gusta si es lo que quieres saber, solo se que... -trago saliva y volvió a mirar el piso- ... que cuando me besa o cuando lo miro me pongo nervioso, cuando se me acerca siempre me pongo tenso pero... no deseo detenerlo, y tampoco puedo hacerlo -sonrió algo nervioso aun-

- Estas enamorado, por la descripción que das -afirmo quitando sus ojos del trenzado- eres muy afortunado de saber ese secreto de Heero, no se lo ah contado a nadie en años... por eso no quiero que lo defraudes, el te confía demasiado -termino en un susurro-

- ... -frunció el ceño- yo no voy a traicionarlo de ningún modo, soy digno y tengo honor, no pienso defraudar a alguien y menos a el -hablo sin pensar-

- supongo -sonrió- esperemos que realmente seas de confianza, aunque dudo mucho que Hee-chan se valla a fijar en alguien solo por su figura -mantuvo su sonrisa altiva mirando al frente-

- ... -se sonrojo- ... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -lo miro de reojo-

- pregunta -asintió- soy todo odios.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Baka? ¿Y por que le llamas Hee-chan a Heero? -el rubio rió con ganas- ...no te rías... -hizo puchero-

- ...perdón... -dijo ya mas tranquilo- ¡No me digas que el te ha llamado baka! -lo miro con una sonrisa alegre y Duo asintió desentendido a lo que el rubio estallo en risas de nuevo- ¡Perdón! Es que el no suele tratar a la gente así y me es gracioso -se disculpo entre risas-

- ¿Vas a responder o no? -lo miro algo desconfiado y de brazos cruzados-

- si, discúlpame -se puso un tanto serio- Baka quiere decir tonto, es una expresión de mucha confianza... y en cuanto a lo de Hee-chan, es de cariño, veras donde Heero y yo nos criamos durante nuestra adolescencia hablaban otro idioma, y parte de ello era el -chan, -kun, -san, y -sama... -

Quatre le explico atentamente a Duo quien solo asentía de vez en cuando, el pequeño rubio que era de su misma estatura hablaba animosamente con los ojos iluminados mientras le contaba donde habían vivido, como se habían conocido, y las distintas expresiones de Heero, como era de carácter y de niño, y diferentes cosas las cuales no tiene importancia hacer mención. Duo iba grabando todo el comentario en su cabeza, quizás mas tarde le serviría para entablar alguna charla con Heero, y eso realmente le gustaría...

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Heero el portero los reconoció de inmediato dejándolos pasar, pero como no tenían las llaves del departamento le pidieron si podía abrir porque el dueño se había olvidado las llaves adentro y los había mandado a buscar, el hombre, que por cierto era de edad avanzada, al ver a Quatre y ver la seguridad en sus ojos pudo reconocerlo como amigo de Heero así que no dudo mucho en abrirles la puerta para que ellos entrasen.

Quatre admiro el buen gusto de Heero en cuanto a la decoración pero aun no conocía la casa, al contrario de Duo que como ya había estado allí la conocía bastante. El joven de cabellos largos preparo un te para ambos y se dispusieron a esperar charlando, le empezaba a caer muy bien el rubio que había tomado por desabrido. En tanto Quatre charlaba bastante cordialmente, se dio cuenta que Duo realmente era un chico de confianza así que pudo abrirse con el bastante y contarle algunas pequeñeces de la vida que conllevaba ser un príncipe, o por lo menos amigo de un príncipe.

Charlaron hasta entrada la noche, cuando sintieron como la puerta del balcón se abría dando paso a una persona; ambos corrieron para auxiliarlo...

Heero estaba por completo bañado en sangre, exhausto, con los ojos cansados y el cuerpo completamente lastimado y tenso, tenia, además de las lastimaduras de gravedad en su dorso, pierna y brazo, otros raspones y se notaba pálido. Apenas entro y alzo un poco la vista sintió que se mareaba con rapidez y cayo desplomado al suelo... seguidamente fue atendido por Quatre y Duo quienes lo llevaron a su habitación y le prepararon el baño con agua tibia, recostaron y Heero y luego de que la tina con agua estuvo llena Quatre entro al cuarto y miro a Duo, este a su vez se la devolvió.

- ... ¿Que?... -pregunto al fin mirando a Quatre-

- ¿Quién lo bañara? -pregunto con un dejo de preocupación y vio que Duo se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista- ...es que lo correcto seria que lo bañaras tu, pero siento que no estas cómodo... y si lo baño yo tampoco lo estarás ¿o me equivoco? ... -le pregunto quedamente-

- ... yo lo baño... -susurro y Quatre sonrió un tanto apenado- tienes razón al decir que no estaría cómodo -se paro de la cama donde se encontraba y levanto un brazo de Heero para movilizarlo-

- A mi se me ocurre bañarlo entre ambos -sonrió y se acerco para ayudar- ¿Qué opinas? -le pregunto estando cerca y Duo asintió sonrojado-

Ambos muchachos cargaron al herido hasta la tina con agua caliente, luego de quitarle las ropas con cuidado y asegurándose de no tocar de más ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo depositaron dentro del agua con ellos dos al lado de la bañera.

Duo había estado callado y sonrojado durante todo el proceso, por su mente pasaban frases como 'y esto podría ser mío'... o como '¡que lindo es!...' y pensaba en las mil partes que tocaría de ese cuerpo si algún día formalizaban algo entre ellos... se sonrojo cuando se vio a si mismo fantaseando con Heero, pero sonrió con pena y agito su cabeza para concentrarse en el cuerpo herido... estaba herido de gravedad... se podía ver como los tajos que tenia eran profundos.

Bañaron a Heero con mucho cuidado de no usar jabón y limpiar las heridas solo con agua y una esponja para evitar infectarlas, mas tarde se encargarían de cauterizarlas y ponerle vendajes, pero primero debían quitar toda la sangre de mas que no dejaba ver correctamente los limites de la lastimadura.

Una vez terminado el baño, lo recostaron en la cama con sumo cuidado y dieron manos a la obra a la limpieza de las heridas y al vendaje de las mismas, por suerte Quatre sabia hacerlo perfectamente dejando a Duo con la tarea de elegir las ropas y de preparar un te para cuando acabaran y así descansar un poco. Todo el trabajo en general les había llevado dos horas y media por lo que estaban exhaustos cuando terminaron de vestir a Heero y lo introdujeron en las sabanas pertenecientes a la cama. Estas eran de color celeste y la colcha de la cama era de color azul marino, la alfombra del lugar era de color beige y las paredes de color blanco, los muebles eran todos en tonos oscuros.

Frente a la puerta del cuarto estaba un escritorio donde se veían las cosas del colegio y una computadora portátil junto con muchas otras carpetas, en la pared que se encontraba entre la de la entrada y la del escritorio estaban la cama y las mesas de noche, frente a estas estaba un amplio ropero que ocupaba las dos tercias partes de la pared.

Salieron de ese cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta por si algo sucedía y se dirigieron al comedor, donde tomaron te en silencio los primeros minutos, hasta que Duo rompió el silencio hablando de cosas del colegio, así fue que se entero que Quatre era un año menor que el, y que al contrario de Heero no había terminado el secundario.

A las once de la noche el rubio llamo a su casa y mando a traer un coche para que lo pasara a buscar, le dijo a Duo que se quedara y que mañana no asistieran a clases, Heero porque estaba herido y Duo porque tenia que cuidarlo, este segundo no se negó y dejo pedido que le buscaran las tareas para ambos con Wufei, el rubio asintió y salio del departamento...

Ahora Duo no sabia que hacer... estaba solo en el departamento de Heero, bueno no solo, pero el dueño estaba dormido y no quería incomodarlo. Se sentó en el sillón para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, realmente había sido agotador y necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero le dolía la cabeza de tantos acontecimientos

- ...Duo... -la voz de Heero lo sobresalto de buena forma haciéndolo pegar un salto en el mismo sillón y arrancándole una sonrisa al chico de ojos cobalto-

- ¿Qué haces de pie? -le pregunto asustado aun- vamos vuelve a tu cama -frunció el ceño-

- No soporto estar en la cama sin estar enfermo -aclaro caminando costosamente hasta el sillón- además no te puedo dejar aquí aburrido...

- No estoy aburrido, es mas, tengo mucho que pensar es solo que no se por donde comenzar a ordenar mi cabeza y eso me provoca jaqueca... -sonrió y rápidamente frunció el ceño con molestia- ¿Por qué caíste de esa altura? ¿Por qué no quisiste venir? Mírate como estas por no hacernos caso... -lo regaño-

- Si les hacia caso era posible que todos muriéramos, sabes de mis responsabilidades -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

- Si las se, pero también se que debería importante tu salud -se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada- además señor 'yo soy fuerte' nos metiste en muchos problemas ¿sabia usted? -se sonrojo levemente y desvío la vista unos segundos y luego lo volvió a mirar- fue muy complicado cambiarte.

- ... -sonrió- ¿Y quien lo hizo?

- ...cállate... -murmuro Duo apartando la vista ahora completamente rojo-

- ... -sonrió- ¿Y quien me baño?

- los dos -respondió hundiéndose en el sillón- y ya no preguntes que me pones mal, ¿no te das cuenta? -

- ...hn... -se levanto y se sentó al lado de Duo, luego lo movió un poco y lo abraso suavemente- ...gracias... -le susurro al oído haciendo que el trenzado se tensara-

- ... ¿Gracias... por que?... -pregunto en un murmullo, sentía que los brazos de Heero a pesar de estar lastimado tenían fuerzas-

- ... por preocuparte... -respondió este- ¿Vamos a dormir?... -Duo se sonrojo fuertemente-

- ¿Los dos? -pregunto tímidamente y Heero asintió levemente- ...pero tienes que descansar cómodo, además no te preocupes que mañana no vamos al colegio -miro a sus pies muy sonrojado y nervioso-

- Quiero dormir contigo -respondió haciéndolo ponerse mas nervioso aun- pero solo dormir -esa aclaración lo hizo ruborizarse aun mas si era posible-

Heero no le dio tiempo a quejarse porque pronto se separo de Duo levantándose y llevándoselo consigo de la mano, este ultimo no sabia donde meterse, sentía el corazón en la boca y encima latiendo a mil por segundo... era indudable... Quatre tenía razón, estaba enamorado...

Entraron a la habitación en silencio, Heero se sentó en la cama ignorando por completo las lastimaduras que poseía su cuerpo y miro a Duo, este solo desvió su vista y se fue al otro lado de la cama, el chico de cabellos cortos le siguió con la mirada mientras que el de cabello largo se desabrochaba el pantalón y se acomodaba aun sonrojado. Heero sonrió y se acomodo a su lado mientras se tapaba y con la otra mano apagaba la luz del velador.

Duo estaba nervioso, no podría dormir y menos sabiendo que si Heero pedía algo el no podría negarse, el corazón le latía aun muy rápido y no sabia como frenarlo para poder respirar tranquilo, cerro los ojos dando un ligero suspiro y luego volteo la cabeza a la pared, necesitaba distraerse aunque sea con un clavo, ¡urgente!

Heero por otro lado estaba bastante relajado, había podido cumplir su misión y a pesar de estar muy lastimado sabia que sus heridas sanarían muy rápidamente como siempre, pero esto Duo no lo sabia así que había podido usar el comentario para convencerlo de dormir a su lado, eso lo tenia un tanto inquieto pero bastante contento; embozo una sonrisa dulce mientras se giraba a pesar de dolerle el costado de su cintura, su brazo y su pierna.

- ...Duo... -susurro esperando que aun no se hubiera dormido-

- ... -se tenso al escuchar su voz, si lo llamaba era para algo... - ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto tímidamente sin mirarlo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

- ¿De que hablaron con Quatre? -pregunto con un dejo de tranquilidad-

- Un poco de todo -abrió los ojos mas calmo al ver que las intenciones de su acompañante no eran las que había pensado, definitivamente Heero sabia respetarlo- ...ahora que recuerdo... -giro su vista clavándola en la cobalto- No soy tonto Heero -le reprocho con una mueca de disconformidad-

- ... -sonrió- entonces seguramente te contó que nací en Japón -

- Si, -sonrió- ¿sabes? Pensé que Quatre era dos años menos que yo, pero es tan solo uno, me lleve una sorpresa al saberlo, también me hablo sobre sus hermanas, sobre cuando se conocieron... -cambio su expresión por seriedad y desvió su vista- y también me contó como conocieron a Relena... y porque tu padre quiere que se cansen...

- ...hn... -estiro su brazo y acaricio con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Duo, este ultimo se sonrojo levemente pero aun con una expresión de preocupación- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

- ... no se... -murmuro haciendo que la mano de Heero se retirara de su mejilla y se apoyara en la cama para levantarse- dudo que sea el mas indicado para estar contigo. -susurro sonrojándose un poquito más-

- Duo... -le llamo, se había recargado en su brazo derecho ayudado de su mano izquierda para ver claramente al de ojos amatistas- a mi no me importa quien sea el indicado, yo te quiero a ti -decisivamente-

- ...pero... -sostuvo su sonrojo evitando mirarlo- ¿Qué dirá toda Inglaterra cuando sepa que no habrá herederos? ¿Qué dirá tu ciudad cuando sepa que has elegido a un hombre? O lo que es mas... ¿Qué dirá tu padre?... No es que me importe... pero podrías perder todo a lo que estas acostumbrado y no se si puedas acostumbrarte... además no se como puedo ayudarte yo, si tu padre no me escuchara... -Heero lo interrumpió

- ...Solo asegurándome que estarás conmigo incondicionalmente

- Aun así, no se si puedas acostumbrarte a no tener los lujos que seguramente tienes como príncipe... ¿Y si el no quiere cancelarlo? ¿Si quiere seguir en pie con ese casamiento? ¿O si lo adelanta?... no se... creo que no debes... -fue callado por unos tibios labios sobre los suyos

No había aguantado todo lo que estaba preguntando, como si el tuviera todas las respuestas, ¡¡A el lo único que le importaba era que la persona que mas amaba le correspondiera!... quiso callarlo pero no supo como, estaba molesto, quería que desparecieran todos esos pensamientos ilógicos de la mente de su trenzado pero no sabia como quitárselos, o mejor dicho, si sabia pero no quería... Sentía que el también estaba sufriendo por eso, sus ojos se lo mostraban claramente como un libro abierto y no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirse a si mismo como guerrero no cuidar a quien mas amaba, solo por el estúpido decreto que decía que el iba a ser rey, o porque su padre lo hubiera comprometido sin su permiso con una muchacha que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo... ¿Por qué no podía ser normal de una vez?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué con toda la fuerza que tenia no hacia nada para que lo respetaran?... Si, quizás sabia la respuesta a esa ultima pregunta, era porque no quería lastimar a ningún ser humano, era porque no quería que el mundo lo viera mas raro de lo que ya lo veía... era porque temía que si todos se enteraran luego fueran victimas, o lo usaran para fines bélicos... su secreto solo debía servir para proteger a los inocentes... para proteger a Duo... para que todo estuviera en paz...

La lengua de Duo intentando profundizar el beso lo saco de entre sus pensamientos atrayéndolo a la fuerza a la realidad, sintió la urgencia del trenzado por ese beso, sintió que deseaba mas de el... algo que por ahora no podía darle... Sintió que solo podría conformarlo en algunas cosas, aunque sea por ahora... con este pensamiento abrió un poco su boca dejando que Duo intentara invadirla pero no se lo permitió tomando él el control del beso.

Duo había sentido como su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente ante el contacto de los labios de Heero con los suyos, se tenso un poco hasta que intento calmar su corazón y cerro los ojos, ya mas tranquilo había abrazado a Heero por el cuello para evitar tocar alguna herida y hacerle doler; pero noto que el otro no le correspondía... y ante un temor de algo completamente desconocido intento profundizarlo y explorar la boca del otro para ver su reacción. Fue entonces cuando vio que el oji-cobalto reacciono dominando el beso y llevándolo a perderse entre los sentimientos, el tiempo y el espacio volvió a desparecer para el... todo, incluso su cerebro, dejo de responderle y tan solo podía sentir como la lengua de Heero recorría su boca deseando descubrir mas, los diferentes sabores y sensaciones se fueron mezclando llegando a un punto de éxtasis...

- ...Heero... -jadeo por el repentino calor que cubría su cuerpo-

El príncipe se había colocado encima suyo mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura y seguía besándole, esto había provocado un rose extremo y la pasión había subido precipitadamente.

La tibieza del cuerpo de Heero traspasaba la ropa entibiando el cuerpo de Duo y haciendo que no solo este tomara un tono carmesí sino que también su miembro se despertara.

Heero escucho audiblemente al trenzado llamarlo por su nombre y se exalto un poco, estaba logrando algo que el no quería en esos momentos, todo por dejarse llevar. Se levanto suavemente y vio como Duo lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, agitado y sonrosado; volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios quitándose de encima del trenzado con ligereza.

- ...perdón... -fue todo lo que dijo abrazando a Duo por la cintura-

- ... -el trenzado entendió perfectamente y mientras un lado de el se entristeció otro se sintió tranquilo- descuida, estas lastimado... es normal

Heero prefirió que el pensara así, aunque la verdad no fuera aquella. Se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Duo y este a su vez sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la de Heero que estaba en su cintura. Aun sentía el corazón algo apresurado y el calor en su cuerpo no había disminuido, pero no le importaba con tal de tener a Heero para el solo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se durmieran tranquilamente, el cuarto estaba tibio ya que el frío de afuera no entraba por las ventanas o la puerta, por lo que ambos mantuvieron su calor entre si.

El ruido incesante del timbre los despertó a ambos exaltados, se sentaron en la cama apresuradamente con el corazón latiendo rápido por el susto y se miraron algo aturdidos; el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

- ...yo voy, tu estas herido, mejor descansa... -se levanto algo sonrojado recordando que había dormido con el- ¿Quién rayos molesta tan temprano?... -pregunto Duo rascándose la cabeza mientras con la otra mano se soltaba el cabello, luego tomo sus pantalones y se los abrocho-

Camino tranquilo desenredándose el cabello con la mano, al menos luciría un poco más presentable que si salía con la cabeza hecha un nido.

Abrió la puerta con calma y cara de molestia, pero pronto su rostro se mostró completamente sorprendido y atemorizado ya que frente el se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que el padre de Heero ¡¡Como olvidarlo a pesar de lo años si llevaba la misma mirada con distinto corte de pelo y mas arrugas! Sus ojos eran igual de azules, su bigote seguía estando allí, su cabello estaba un poco mas blanco debido a la edad, pero la altura no había descendido, sus ojos seguían siendo duros, su presencia respetable... y lo peor, ese corte le quedaba espantoso con el pequeño flequillo sobre el lado izquierdo.

El hombre lo miro como estudiándolo detenidamente durante unos minutos hasta que Duo salio de su letargo, se había puesto nervioso ¿Y ahora que excusa daría?...

- ... ¿Que... se le ofrece?... -pregunto lo mas servicial posible, intentando olvidar el hecho de que por culpa de ese hombre Heero se iba a casar-

- Vengo a ver a mi hijo muchachito -dijo empujando a Duo aun lado para entrar- ¿Dónde esta ese inepto?

- ...trátame con respeto, soy el futuro Rey -hablo Heero con dureza parado en la entrada del pasillo-

- ... -Duo no dijo nada, no podía reprochar absolutamente nada para no delatar a Heero- ¿te preparo el desayuno Heero? -pregunto dirigiendo su vista al príncipe, ignorando al rey-

- ... -negó con la cabeza- No Duo, siéntate -le pidió calmado acercándose al sillón para sentarse el también- tu también -miro a su padre fríamente-

- Me pides que te guarde respeto pero tu tampoco lo tienes para conmigo -reprocho el hombre grande- Eh venido aquí para saber que estas haciendo con tu vida, recuerda que tienes que casarte no puedes rechazar a la novia como lo hiciste anteriormente

- No me casare -respondió cortante, Duo solo volteo a verlo-

- Son órdenes, no te estoy pidiendo aprobación -desafiante-

- ... -miro a Duo y luego a su padre- quiero cancelar el compromiso -cerró los ojos-

- ¡No seas terco! -el hombre se puso de pie, mostrando un brillo de furia en sus ojos color azul oscuro- No cancelare tal compromiso jovencito, no por un capricho tuyo, recuerda que eres un príncipe no un vagabundo, ¡debes seguir la tradición!

- ¡Eh dicho que no y punto! Es la ultima vez que te lo comunico, no me casare -el brillo en los ojos de su padre aumento mientras Heero le sostenía la mirada fríamente-

- ... ¡Heero no seas terco es tu padre, debes...! -lo movió mientras le murmuraba-

- Duo, dijiste que me ayudarías ¿no? Eso implica no echarte atrás... -los ojos de Heero mostraban decisión-

- ¡Muchacho terco! Veremos si después de que te desherede continuas diciendo lo mismo -amenazo-

- Me harías un gran favor dejándome ser normal -sonrió y su padre lo miro con rencor-

- ¡Dime tus motivos! Debes tener un motivo para no querer casarte y rechazar continuamente este casamiento -alzo la voz-

- ... -Duo se tenso, sabia que este era el momento mas tenso de, quizás, toda su vida-

- Estoy enamorado de alguien mas -fue la simple respuesta-

- ¡¡Y osas anteponer tu corazón al reinado de tu pueblo! -dijo aun más alterado, el rostro comenzó a enrojecerse- ¡¡Como es posible que hagas semejante ingratitud después de todo lo que te ah dado la gente, como osas en decepcionar así a la gente que espera lo mejor de ti!

- Sal de mi departamento y deja de meterte en mi vida -ordeno fríamente, pero sin levantar la voz-

- ¿¡Es este muchacho no es así? -agarro a Duo del brazo y lo levanto sacudiéndolo- ¡¡Este niño sin clase es el que te esta llenando la cabeza no es verdad! -Duo hizo una mueca de dolor porque lo estaba agarrando muy fuerte, Heero frunció el ceño- ¿¡No ves, hijo, que este jovenzuelo solo quiere aprovecharse de tu posición económica? ¡Solo desea verse bien ubicado en la alta sociedad! ¡Solo quiere derrochar el dinero y la fama como toda la gente inmunda! -Heero apretó los puños mientras su padre seguía sacudiendo a Duo- ¡¡Como puedes creerle a una basura como esta!

- ... -se mantuvo en silencio mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar corrientes de frió polar y se levanto- ... No dejare que lo trates así... -susurro mientras su enojo y el aire frío aumentaba-

- ...Heero... -murmuro Duo al notar el cambio de temperatura, entonces se soltó del agarre del hombre grande que estaba asustado y corrió al aludido- ¡Espera por favor, cálmate! -lo abrazo mientras Heero seguía mirando a su padre fulminantemente-

- ... ¿estas bien? -paso un brazo por la cintura de Duo intentando disminuir el enojo y controlarse-

- Si, no te preocupes -sonrió mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Heero dejaba de emanar frío-

- ... ¿Como eres capas?... -pregunto su padre audiblemente- Siempre has estado rodeado de chicas, siempre has tenido un carácter duro ¿Cómo te puedes echar así para el otro bando? -endureció su mirada y Heero lo imito sin soltar al chico de cabello largo-

- Así como tu nunca me diste el cariño necesario -termino en vos tranquila mirando a Duo que aun lo abrazaba-

El padre de Heero los miro de forma fría durante unos instantes, hasta que el oji-cobalto le devolvió la mirada, entonces se dio vuelta y se fue en silencio ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo prefiriera a un muchachito de la calle? Creía haberle enseñado todo lo que debía saber en cuanto a la gente de clase baja, pero no, se había equivocado; su hijo seguía siendo un caprichoso inmaduro que no se daba cuenta de su alrededor...

Duo aun estaba algo nervioso por la situación tan tensa que se había presentado, pero cuando se hombre azotó la puerta su mente comenzó a relajarse aunque Heero aun tenia la mirada dura clavada en la puerta, como esperando que entrara de nuevo eufóricamente.

- No debes enojarte así, no vez que te hace mal, además se supone que tu papa no sabe nada... -se separo de Heero y se dirigió a la cocina-

- El tiene mucho carácter, si eres flexible no ganas -respondió acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en una silla-

- hum... yo nunca tuve un carácter duro, nunca me hizo falta porque Wufei era el mas precipitado de ambos, y Hilde a veces suele soltar todo su carácter y manda a todos... -rió- por eso yo siempre fui tranquilo... pero cuando me enojo creo que todos se asustan porque nadie dice nada -volvió a reír-

- Estoy seguro que no cancelara el compromiso -comento secamente-

- ... -suspiro- deja de pensar en eso ¿Quieres? -se escucho ruido de tasas- y si lo que quieres es no casarte, basta con que ella se entere de todo y ya, dudo mucho que te acepte así como eres... -se paro en el marco de la puerta perteneciente a la cocina- además yo no estoy seguro de querer comenzar una relación -fríamente-

- ... -lo miro sin mostrar emoción alguna-

- Heero estoy pasando por una etapa de mi vida que quiero vivirla bien, sin ataduras, nunca estuve atado a nadie y no se si pueda acostumbrarme a eso... -se mantuvo serio- no digo que me desagrades, pero no creo estar listo para un noviazgo serio con nadie

- ¿Qué relación hemos tenido hasta ahora? -tajante-

- ... -bajo la vista- ... no se...

- Para mi un beso vale mucho -

- Si, para mi también -levanto la vista y se sonrojo al ver que Heero no apartaba sus ojos de el- ... pero no me puedo controlar... -susurro y volvió a bajar la vista- es como si... -se sonrojó aun mas- quisiera evitar seguir pero nada de mi hace caso... y sin querer respondo...

- ... -se acerco a Duo y tomo su mentón obligándolo a mirarle- ¿A que le temes? -pregunto clavando sus ojos cobalto en los amatistas de Duo-

- ... -trago saliva mientras su corazón latía fuertemente- ... yo... -parpadeo y se acerco al rostro de Heero- ... tengo miedo porque... -guardo un poco de silencio aun mirando a los ojos cobalto que se mantenían fijos en el-... porque eres... el primero que me gusta así -poso una mano en el pecho del príncipe- ...el primero que me besa y... eso es tanto que... me da miedo... -termino de acercar su rostro al del chico de ojos claros-

El beso fue tímido al principio y Heero dejo que esta vez Duo lo profundizara a gusto, este ultimo paso su brazo restante por la nuca del primero acercándolo mas a su cuerpo y lentamente fue probando mas de aquel elixir embriagador que solo poseía aquel príncipe. Dejaron ir todo el tiempo y toda noción de existencia para solo darle lugar a las emociones que les provocaba aquel acto.

Duo sintió que todos sus temores mas profundos incluyendo los de su niñez le invadían, le asustaban de sobremanera a pesar de quizás ser cosas sin importancia; una lagrima cruzo su mejilla al enfrentarse al mas terrorífico... ¿Y si por dejar al príncipe, este terminaba arriesgando su vida?... Se aferro mas al cuerpo del susodicho para ahuyentar aquella idea que había surgido en su mente mientras dejaba el mando de aquel juego de lenguas al otro. Heero comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Duo al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de este, ya no le importaba que hiciera su padre, el estaría con el chico de trenza, lograría convencerlo de ser su pareja, lo haría la persona mas feliz del mundo y lo protegería por siempre... nadie haría que lo volviera a perder... nadie haría que volviera a perder a una persona que desde el primer día no le objeto nada y le hizo sonreír...

- ... Solo confía en mi... -susurro cuando se habían separado un poco-

- ... -negó con la cabeza acercándose de nuevo a los labios del príncipe- déjame conocerte mas... -intento besarlo-

- Entonces no me beses -Duo se alejo un poco al escuchar el tono de Heero-

- ...Entiendo... -murmuro y bajo un poco la vista- ¡Bueno! -suspiro y se soltó del abrazo- voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno ¿Si?

- ... -asintió y se fue a sentar de nuevo en la mesa-

Pasaron las horas en silencio, Heero se había bañado y cambiado con un pantalón de jean y una camisa azul oscuro la cual había dejado media desbrochada, Duo solo veía tele haciendo zapping, tenía mucho que pensar y la tele era solo para no sentir el silencio en el cual estaba sumergido su acompañante. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que se derretía con la sola mirada cobalto y por el otro el saber que fue su primer amor pero esto le daba pensar que era cosa del pasado, debía estar seguro, debía asegurarse de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderamente profundos y era capas de corresponderle a Heero al cien por ciento... ¿pero como? ¿Cómo podría darse cuenta de aquello?... Quizás la única forma era pasar más tiempo a su lado y ver como lo conquistaba con sus actos, no solo físicamente, sino también con sus pensamientos o formas de hablar... si, quizás eso era lo correcto...

Heero había permanecido sentado en el sillón del departamento mirando al televisor, pero las imágenes que pasaban ante sus ojos no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para sacarlo de sus pensamientos... estaba sufriendo, si, sufría porque temía que Duo se alejara por su cuenta, sufría porque no aguantaba tener a Duo y no poder besarlo, sufría porque no sabia si dejar pasar el tiempo fuera lo mejor, quizás si lo era ¡¡pero el se moría de deseos! Una voz en su interior le dio la solución; la frialdad en este hecho seria lo mejor para poder soportar todo el tiempo necesario hasta que Duo fuera suyo, completamente suyo... ¿Y como ser frío si haces cosas sin pensarlas siquiera, solo por que tu corazón quiere?... de nuevo aquella voz interna, de nuevo le daba una solución... ¿Pensar en una pelota?... Si, eso decía, que pensara en una bolita de cristal y que imaginara como si todos sus sentimientos se encerrasen allí dentro... y mágicamente nada lo afectaba, era cierto, nada lo afectaba, pero por dentro una parte de el fallecía con cada nuevo encierro de emociones...

Transcurrieron otras horas en silencio, parecía que nadie quería hablar de mas y no lastimarse, cada uno buscaba el mejor camino para ambos, pero... ¿era lo mejor?...

El timbre sonó de repente exaltando a Duo, Heero solo se lavando para atender; al parecer no lo había afectado en nada la intrusión de un sonido estrepitoso en el ambiente silencioso. En la puerta estaban Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y Hilde; apenas Heero abrió la muchacha y el rubio sonrieron alegremente mientras que los restantes se mantuvieron serios.

- ¿Cómo estas Heero? -pregunto alegremente Quatre entrando al departamento seguido de los otros tres-

- Nos preocupamos no sabíamos que te paso y Quatre nos dijo que te habías descompuesto -informo Hilde y al ver a Duo sonrió aun mas- Hola Duin ¿Cómo andas? ¡Anoche no fuiste a casa pícaro!

- Hola Hilde -saludo secamente llamando la atención de todos-

- Les trajimos las tareas, por suerte no dieron mucho -informo Wufei mirando mortalmente a Heero-

- Gracias, Quatre, yo me voy -se levanto del sillón dejando el control a su lado-

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? -pregunto Quatre más alarmado, algo había pasado-

Duo no respondió nada, saludo a todos y paso de largo de Heero, realmente no tenia deseos de acercársele mas que a dos metros, Wufei se ofreció a acompañarlo pero Duo, sin decir nada, lo miro y salio por la puerta del departamento.

Se quedaron un rato mas con Heero para ver si este les decía algo con respecto a Duo, pero solo emitía unos 'si' y 'no' que no hacían ver absolutamente nada y luego de un buen rato en esas condiciones todos se fueron excepto Quatre que esa noche iba a cuidar a Heero.

Duo había caminado por horas, se sentía deprimido pero no quería aceptarlo, después de todo quien tomo esa decisión fue el, no Heero... ¿entonces?... de pronto por su cabeza paso la idea de que estaba deseando, todo ese día, que Heero se le tirara encima y le prohibiera lo que momentos antes habían hablado... pero no, Heero había aceptado hasta la ultima de sus palabras y se había envuelto en un silencio mortífero que le carcomía el alma... ¿acaso tan poco le importaba dejar de besarlo?... ¿Entonces el que era? ¿Solo un juguete de besos?...

Se deprimió a si mismo diciéndose idiota, entupido, por creer que todo es color de rosa para el... ¿Qué no veía? ¡Nada en este mundo es color de rosa! Todo tenia sus sombras... pero el, muy tonto, no había visto nada.

Una gota de agua le hizo girar al cielo, vio que llovía, estaba comenzando a llover muy apresuradamente... seria mejor correr a su casa para no mojarse y resfriarse luego.

Las gotas comenzaban a caer con mayor insistencia sobre la ciudad, mojando absolutamente todo lo que se hallaba fuera de protección... mientras Quatre miraba desde el ventanal del departamento de Heero este fenómeno y el joven de ojos cobalto se mantenía recostado en el sillón mirando al techo y con ambos brazos detrás de su nuca para estarse mas cómodo.

- Ahora que estamos solos ¿Me dirás que paso entre tu y Duo? -pregunto el rubio sin dejar de mirar a través del vidrio-

- No paso nada -respondió neutralmente sin moverse de su posición, aquel método de encerrar emociones en una bolita de cristal funcionaba-

- No me mientas, el estaba muy callado y tu tienes una expresión como si un catástrofe hubiera ocurrido, Heero te conozco -se volteo para mirar al joven que no se movía.-

- ... -

- Heero, habla -insistió el chico un poco más preocupado-

- Quiere tiempo -respondió con un dejo de preocupación- ...dice que quiere conocerme mejor... que quizás yo no sea el mismo -abrió los ojos y sintió como su bolita se estrellaba contra algo duro soltando todas los sentimientos-

- ¿Y que es lo que te preocupa realmente? Por que el no te rechazó, solo te pidió tiempo, aun tienes muchas cartas que puedes jugar a tu favor -

- ... -se enderezo mirándolo molesto y luego suspiro- ¿Y si no soy lo que el busca? -miro al suelo- Yo no resistiré el tenerlo cerca y...

- ... -sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y se acerco- ... hay amigo... -se sentó a su lado- entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero te repito, tienes muchas cartas que puedes jugar aun, conquístalo y veras que no podrá salir del encanto

- Quatre... sabes que yo no puedo -murmuro- no se que debo hacer, solo esperar...

- Solo tienes que ser tu -se acomoda- solo tienes que ser tu, dime ¿acaso no lo enamoraste así, siendo tu mismo? ¿Por qué no podrás ahora? Yo confió en que harás lo correcto, se que ese chico te quiere y por lo que hable con su amiga, tu eres la primer persona por la que sintió algo tan grande, es normal que tenga miedo... no quiere sufrir luego...

- Si es por eso, yo también debería tener miedo, y sin embargo... -Quatre negó con la cabeza llamándole la atención-

- No Heero, tu eres tu, el es el, debes aprender a comprenderlo... y eso, amigo mío, se logra con tiempo, conviviendo con el otro y viendo sus reacciones y gustos, ¿No es eso lo que el quiere también? Quizás deberías aprovechar...

- ... -sonrió débilmente- gracias... -

- ¡¡huyy! -sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza- ¡No amigo, gracias a ti por confiar tanto en mi!... Bueno ¿que te parece estudiamos un poco y luego pedimos algo de comer? -apartándose-

- ... -asintió-

- Conociéndote no habrás desayunado bien, siempre que te haces el desayuno arruinas las cosas -río- ¿Y que pediste para almorzar? no valla a ser que pida lo mismo y después te empaches

- ... cocino Duo... -respondió dejando sorprendido a Quatre-

- ¿Duo? -repitió- ¿Y dime cocina bien? ¿O un poquito mejor que tu nomás? -sonrió-

- ... -suspiro- a mi me gusto, pero no le pude decir nada porque... -el rubio sonrió aun mas-

- Entiendo, bueno, yo no cocinare para ti, pero pediremos algo de comer ¿te parece? -Heero asintió y una pequeñísima sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro- ¡Bien! Entonces vamos a estudiar mientras yo pido pizza -sonrió-

El resto de la noche Heero la paso un poco mas tranquilo, si bien aun estaba algo preocupado cada comentario de Quatre lo hacia sentirse mejor, bromas, mentiras, consuelo, todo por parte de su mejor amigo...

Duo había llegado a su casa empapado y Hilde enseguida le había preparado la cena y puesto a secar su ropa, ahora el chico de trenza, vestido con un pantalón de Jean y una polera negra, estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama y mirando al techo mientras por su cabeza solo se echaba la culpa; deseaba ir a la casa de el y decirle que era un tonto que no debía haber dicho cosas que realmente no quería... pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, simplemente su orgullo le obstruía la acción de ir...

Al día siguiente todos concurrieron a clase normalmente, incluso Heero que ya estaba completamente recuperado, su estado de animo aun estaba bastante bajo pero gracias a Quatre no se notaba la diferencia, en cambio Duo parecía abatido por medio mundo, perdido entre sus pensamientos, callado, distraído, distante... Ello tenia bastante preocupados a todos, excepto a Heero que con su método de 'guardar todo en una bolita' evitaba el sufrimiento y se desconectaba del corazón.

Así pasaron los días, exactamente una semana en esas condiciones, todo se mantenía igual con la diferencia de que ahora la prometida de Heero, Relena, estaba mas pegada a el que de costumbre, casi sin dejarlo respirar...

Fue justo un miércoles que Duo se propuso dar todo de si para dejar de lado su orgullo y arreglar las cosas con Heero, todo esto lo estaba matando internamente y necesitaba tenerlo al lado de algún modo, del que fuera; así que en el segundo descanso, cuando observo que Heero se dirigía al patio trasero completamente solo, fue tras el y lo detuvo a un lado del corredor que estaba a la intemperie.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Heero con la mirada neutral y fría que había mantenido la ultima semana y Duo con la mirada en el suelo intentando desatar el nudo de su garganta.

- Duo no tengo todo el tiempo -cortante-

- ... -estuvo un rato mas en silencio- es que yo, quería... últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados y eso es porque yo... te pedí que fuera así... pero... pero yo... -sintió un dedo pidiéndole silenciosamente que no hable, Duo lo miro algo sorprendido pero sonrojado-

- ... -frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia su izquierda- ...molesta... -susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Duo escuchase y retiro su mano-

- ¡Hasta que te encuentro! -la vocecilla de la joven rubia se dejo escuchar- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos? -sonrió y se le colgó del brazo a Heero- Hola Duo, me lo tengo que llevar así comemos, ¡¡ bye! -tiro a un Heero callado del brazo rumbo a la cafetería-

Duo solo miraba por donde ellos se habían ido, no podía creerlo... Su Heero se había dejado llevar por una niña consentida, su Heero estaba yendo sin refutar ni una palabra... entonces ¿el si había sido un juego de besos para salir de la rutina de Relena?... había que aceptarlo pero... costaba tanto de creer que todas esas palabras y sonrisas fueran solo un juego, no podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, las cosas no eran así... ¿pero entonces?... soltó una lagrima junto con un suspiro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a un árbol, donde se sentó en sus raíces y se quedo mirando al cielo cubierto de nubes.

Luego de algunos minutos estaba mas tranquilo, mucho mas tranquilo y podía ser el por unos instantes, se levanto y se fue a la cafetería a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa, ahora estaba mejor, mucho mejor...

Heero había terminado de almorzar junto con Relena e iban en silencio por el pasillo cuando la joven rubia lo detuvo del brazo obligándolo a voltear. Heero la miro fríamente y vio como la chica lo arrinconaba contra la pared, entendió sus intenciones ¿pero, para que prohibirlas? Si el ya no sentía nada de dolor ni de cariño. Vio como su prometida se acercaba lenta y tímidamente hasta su rostro, no se opuso, pero tampoco se acerco, si ella quería un beso que lo consiguiera, el no seria parte de aquello; cerro sus ojos lentamente para al menos no tener que ver nada, hasta que un sentimiento de dolor, mezclado con la percepción vino hasta su mente obligándolo a abrir los ojos y fruncir el ceño, no de molestia, sino de intriga.

Noto que faltaba poco para que Relena lo besara y subió un brazo hasta su hombro, la chica ante el contacto entreabrió sus labios y se sonrojo más, pero lo que recibió no fue lo que esperaba.

- Esto es un colegio, los sentimientos no se mezclan con el estudio -reprocho fríamente alejándola completamente-

- ... -lo miro sorprendida, el la estaba rechazando-

Heero levanto la vista y miro de reojo, era Duo, si Duo estaba allí, podía sentir su presencia, ¿pero de que servia que ahora se preocupara? Se dio media vuelta y continuo caminando por le pasillo que daba a la biblioteca mientras Relena se apoyaba en la pared derrotada.

Duo se quedo anonadado mirando como Heero se iba con lo que parecía ser tranquilidad, ¿Cómo podía, ese desgraciado, estar tranquilo? Lo que acababa de ver no lo terminaba de aceptar, sus piernas comenzaban a ser débiles para soportarlo, pero sin embargo estaba allí inmóvil, mientras por sus ojos caían lagrimas y su corazón continuaba acelerado del susto. Heero y Relena, a punto de besarse... pero entonces ¿Por qué Heero la había apartado tan rápidamente si no se había negado hasta ese momento?... había algo allí que no encajaba como debería, y sabia que el tenia algo que ver.

Tomo fuerzas sin saber de donde y comenzó a caminar, iría con Quatre, el sabría que pasaba allí y entonces podría entender todo bien.

Relena se sentía vacía, ese chico la había rechazado a ella, la chica mas linda de todas, había sido rechazada por su propio prometido ¡¡que cosa tan degradante! Pero igual, no tenia que deprimirse, debía sonreír porque dentro de poco tiempo ella seria una de las mujeres mas importantes de toda Inglaterra, debía tener buena apariencia, Heero seria de ella al fin y al cabo...

Pasaron las horas, todo había pasado tranquilo, Duo estaba inquieto, verdaderamente inquieto y eso lo notaron todos, Quatre no había querido aparecer en toda la mañana y Trowa tampoco, lo que faltaba, ninguno de los que lo podían ayudar estaba dignado a llegar a este mundo. Heero se mostraba tranquilo pero en realidad tenía bastante preocupación, tenía un mal presentimiento y normalmente no se equivocaba en ellos. Y Wufei pues, ahí estaba el, como siempre, nunca distinto.

Llego por fin, el bendito timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases diarias, se juntaron como siempre todos en la puerta del colegio para despedirse, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei se fueron por un lado mientras que Heero se iría con Relena y Duo se iría con Hilde.

Pero el destino no quería que esa decisión fuera de ese modo, por ello al llegar a la vereda de la institución Heero se tenso increíblemente poniéndose a tal punto insoportable, Quatre lo miro preocupadísimo mientras que Duo le resto importancia poniéndose a charlar con los demás, de pronto Relena comenzó a insistirle a Heero en irse a su casa y este no dijo ni que si ni que no. El viento se levanto de repente y Heero miro al cielo siendo imitado por Quatre.

- ¡Heero ya basta, quiero llegar a mi casa! -insistió por tercera vez la joven-

- ... -Heero la ignoro completamente y vio como un aura aparecía atrás de Duo, abrió enormemente los ojos y vio como el aura se personificaba e inmediatamente se llevaba consigo a Duo- ¡¡No Duo! -grito de pronto mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos por tal aparición-

- ¿DUO? -exclamo Hilde asustada-

- ¿Qué demonios...? -murmuro Wufei mirando al cielo donde se veía que aquella aparición seguía ascendiendo con Duo en brazos-

- ¡¡MALDITA COSA SUELTAME! -grito Duo asustadísimo ya que le temía a las alturas-

- No, no, no, que no lo suelte -dijo desesperado Heero echándose a correr hasta la esquina, todos lo siguieron sin chistar-

Heero corrió rápidamente intentando perderlos aunque sea un instante, pero no podía todos le seguían de cerca, por lo que se recrimino a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer pero no podía esperar, Duo corría peligro y no podía pasarle nada, no se lo permitiría nunca.

Wufei y Trowa lo seguían de cerca mientras Quatre y Hilde miraban hacia arriba y hacia el camino intercaladamente para ver si Duo seguía elevándose o no; de pronto todos frenaron al ver como Heero apoyaba una mano en el capo de un auto y subía al techo de este con un increíble agilidad para luego aprovechar el impulso y saltar desde el techo del auto en dirección al cielo.

Todos lo miraron anonadados ¿¡Como iba a saltar desde ese lugar a tanta altura? ¡¡Ningún humano podría llegar!... pero como pensaron, ningún humano, pero Heero si.

El príncipe al estar a suficiente altura desplegó unas hermosas alas color blanco y comenzó a ascender, Duo lo miro sorprendido mientras la aparición de cabello azule y ojos de igual color sonreía enormemente. El show iba a comenzar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno perdon por la tardanza! Perdon mil perdones! En compensación eh hecho este cap algo largo asi lo disfrutan mejor ehh! Ojala les halla gustado, please dejen review si? Gracias por leer, gracias por comentarios, suerte a todo mundo, me esforzare lo mas que pueda en el cap que sigue!

Jotaru de Leonhart


	7. Enemigos, tranquilidad, y ¿mascotas?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos lo miraron anonadados ¡Como iba a saltar desde ese lugar a tanta altura¡¡Ningún humano podría llegar!... pero como pensaron, ningún humano, pero Heero si.

El príncipe al estar a suficiente altura desplegó unas hermosas alas color blanco y comenzó a ascender, Duo lo miro sorprendido mientras la aparición de cabello azules y ojos de igual color sonreía enormemente. El show iba a comenzar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero ascendió casi hasta la altura de donde se encontraba su enemigo, este traía a Duo sujeto de la cintura haciendo que el joven de ojos oscuros tuviera que hacer fuerza para no mirar al suelo que se encontraba ya bastante lejos como para sobrevivir a la caída.

Duo estaba aterrado, sorprendido, molesto y demás cosas que no sabia como debía tomar, solo pudo quedarse asustado mirando a Heero e intentando hacer hasta lo imposible porque ese sujeto lo soltara pero lo dejase sano y salvo. El príncipe por su parte rogaba que aquel ser no soltara a su Duo de lo contrario no sabría si podría sostenerlo a tiempo mientras peleaba con el, entonces Duo... mejor ni pensarlo, debía enfocarse en hacer que lo soltara estando cerca así podría atraparlo y evitar algún ataque.

- Así que preocupado Odin -hablo con malicia y superioridad aquel joven de cabello azul- pues veremos como te las arreglas... el jefe estará feliz si le llevo este espécimen -rió fuertemente-

- ... -Heero apretó los puños fuertemente mientras miraba penetrantemente al agresor-

- ¿Odin? -exclamo Duo desconcertado ¿Ahora resultaba que Heero no era Heero sino Odin?... -

- ¡Bueno¡¡¡Que empiece la diversión! -arrojo a Duo a un lado y unas fuertes ráfagas de viento lo sostuvieron por la cintura, muñecas y tobillos evitando que cayera-

- ¡Que mierda haces no vez que no me gustan las alturas inbecil! -insulto Duo mientras intentaba zafarse, pero solo recibió una mirada de 'cállate la boca' por parte de Heero-

Inmediatamente después el chico de ojos azules se arrojo contra Heero y una espada color azul cielo apareció en sus manos mientras era empuñada con fuerza para provocar un ataque mortal, Heero la esquivo con facilidad y en un giro rápido de manos hizo que varias estacas de hielo aparecieran en el aire y se dirigieran hacia su enemigo principal quien también las esquivo con velocidad y volvió a acercarse al príncipe.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y ligeros, lo suficientemente eficaces como para esquivar cualquier golpe, ambos muchachos combatían sin temor ni pudor haciendo que toda la gente de la ciudad se enfocase en lo único que podían ver desde la tierra firme: dos pequeños hilillos de luz blanca, una mas clara que la otra, chocando entre si a velocidades increíbles.

Heero había hecho aparecer también una espada pero de color celeste la cual manejaba con maestría, de vez en cuando lograba acertar algunos cortes en el cuerpo del otro, pero no lo suficientemente eficientes como para dejarlo fuera de combate. La tensión iba en aumento sobretodo por parte de los conocedores de los jóvenes que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, Duo por su lado solo podía observar como esos dos peleaban a muerte, quien sabe por que premio.

- ¡Es todo¿¿Eso es todo lo que nuestro Príncipe puede hacer? -se burlo el oji-azul mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Heero-

- ... -se aparto de el y lo miro con furia-

La espada de Heero desapareció del mismo modo que había aparecido y este se quedo en silencio mirando como su contrincante sonreía triunfante.

Pero no, este no era el fin, para esto no se había esforzado tanto... él tenia que ganar... pasara lo que pasara ¡No podía perder! Sino... tantas vidas, sacrificadas por esto... tantas muertes... tanto dolor... tanta sangre... el destino no debía de cumplirse, y para eso estaba el, para encargarse que aquella estupida profecía por fin se destruyera y poder escribir una nueva en la que ninguno de estos sufrimientos los padecieran las futuras generaciones. El, solo el, nadie mas podía, entonces... el tenia que ganar... solo el...

- ¡Vamos¡¡¿Te rindes Odin! -grito con burla al ver como Heero bajaba la vista y cerraba los ojos-

- ...si todos sufren por mi culpa... yo debo arreglarlo... -respondió con tristeza mientras un aura color blanquecino lo rodeaba-

El muchacho de cabello azul lo miro algo asustado mientras Heero era envuelto en un aura cada vez mas densa, entonces empuño la espada que tenia en sus manos con mas fuerza mientras se repetía a si mismo que esto era algo que debía pasar, que el debía ganar.

- ...nadie mas morirá por mí... -susurro Heero mientras sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de un líquido rojizo hasta resbalar por su mejilla-

- ¡Las reglas ya están escritas! -grito con furia mientras volvía a arrojarse contra Heero con la espada empuñada-

Heero negó con la cabeza y el aura que recubría el cuerpo de Heero se intensifico transformándose en luz, aquella luz centello en todo el cielo encegueciendo a toda la gente que se encontraba cerca.

Heero perdía lentamente la conciencia y se dejaba llevar por el dolor mientras la luz que había despedido se disipaba mostrando lo que sucedía en el cielo; era inevitable, el príncipe sonrió con tristeza dejando que sus fuerzas disminuyeran. Comenzaba a caer lentamente cuando un grito lo hizo despertar de repente volviendo en si y juntando fuerzas para recobrar altura y mirar hacia donde provenía.

Duo había estado enceguecido por la luz durante unos segundos y cuando intento abrirlos de nuevo vio como Heero comenzaba a caer rumbo a la tierra pero las ataduras que lo detenían aun no se había quitado y no se podía mover con ninguna libertad; tenia miedo de Heero ya que si caía desde allí probablemente el... una lagrima surco sus mejillas y no pudo comprimir nada en su garganta.

- ¡Heero! -grito de repente al ver como este cerraba sus ojos entregándose a la caída inminente

Entonces sitito como las ataduras invisibles desaparecían y el caía al igual que Heero lo hacia momentos antes, su rostro se mezcló con miedo y sorpresa mientras el sentido de ciada llegaba a el instantáneamente y el viento chocaba con su espalda.

Heero al escuchar su nombre recobro la conciencia y detuvo su caída con sus alas, miro hacia donde provenía la voz y vio exactamente como Duo caía a gran velocidad, se maldijo a si mismo por olvidarse de el y pronto estiro sus alas cansadas y emprendió el vuelo en dirección a Duo que parecía aterrorizado y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

No tardo mucho en llegar hasta donde el chico de ojos violáceos y lo tomo por la cintura para asegurarse sostenerlo bien, Duo miro extrañado al sentir su cuerpo suspendido en el aire y abrazado a otro, e inmediatamente el aroma particular de Heero llego hasta sus sentidos dándole a entender todo. Aun estaba asustado y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por el temor a las alturas, pero ahora se sentía mas a salvo entre los brazos de Heero que parecían cerrarse perfectamente sobre su cuerpo.

- ... -soltó un suspiro agotado- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello-

- ... -se sonrojo fuertemente- ...si... gracias... -murmuro nervioso- ... ¿Podríamos... bajar?... -pregunto tímidamente aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo de Heero- ...le tengo miedo a la altura...

- ... -sonrió- seguro.

Ahora estaba mas tranquilo, no había podido evitar la preocupación que había sentido momentos antes, sus sentimientos se fueron de control al ver como ese maldito enviado se llevaba a Duo.

Las alas blancas desaparecieron de la espalda de Heero mientras estos descendían a una velocidad mas o menos normal, Duo se asusto y escondió su rostro en el peco de Heero mientras este sonreía tranquilo frente a la reacción del otro. Llegaron hasta el suelo y el príncipe soltó a Duo lentamente pero inmediatamente luego de sentir solo su peso se vino abajo, había usado demasiada de su energía y eso sumado a la tensión psíquica lo dejo exhausto; Duo se asusto y de inmediato lo sostuvo evitando que se lastimara, al mismo instante todos corrieron a ver a Heero y a Duo para ver como se encontraban mientras que la gente los miraba como si todos ellos fueran seres extraños.

- ¿Heero estas bien! -pregunto alarmado Quatre mientras ayudaba a Duo-

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -interrogo Hilde con aire de anonadación-

- No te preocupes Quatre, solo es mal uso de energía -aseguro el oji-cobalto sosteniéndose por cuenta propia e ignorando a Wufei-

- Yuy, nos debes una explicación, y valla explicación -insistió el joven de aspecto oriental-

- ... -lo miro penetrantemente-

- ¡EH! Heero te acompaño a tu casa, es mejor que vallas a descansar ¿me acompañas Quatre? Creo que si vamos los dos nos podremos asegurar que no le falte nada de lo que necesita -hablo rápido Duo mirando al rubio y a su héroe-

- ¡Si! Tienes mucha razón, Heero tiene que descansar para reponer fuerzas -apoyo entendiendo al de ojos oscuros- vamos -empujo suavemente al príncipe que aun miraba al de ojos negros-

- ... -no se movió de su lugar ni corrió su vista-

- No te preocupes, no hace falta que nos digas, será un secreto de nosotros -hablo Trowa adelantando el paso-

- ... -Duo y Quatre se miraron y luego miraron a Heero que aun se mantenía callado-

- Vamos a mi departamento -finalizo el príncipe comenzando a caminar lentamente-

Subieron todos al auto de Heero que estaba frente a la puerta del colegio, Quatre de conductor y Heero de copiloto luego de una fuerte insistencia de Duo y el rubio porque lo dejaran atenderlo; Trowa, Wufei, Hilde y Duo iban en la parte trasera del auto, todos en completo silencio y bastante apretados

Luego de pocos minutos, muy pocos minutos, se encontraban dentro del departamento del príncipe, todos sentados en los distintos sillones y mudos. Heero miraba frustrado el suelo al igual que Duo, Wufei miraba a Heero con una mirada amenazante mientras que Quatre con preocupación, Hilde mirando preocupada al suelo y de vez en cundo a los otros y Trowa simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien rompiera el hielo.

- ¿Y bien? -hablo por fin Wufei al ver que nadie diría una palabra-

- ... -Heero estuvo en silencio un rato mas mientras Duo miraba molesto a Wufei- no soy bueno narrando -afirmo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el sillón-

- ... -le salto una venita en la frente y se curso de brazos- ¡Y quien diablos esperas que nos cuente sino tu!

- ¡Wufei! -llamo Duo al ver la reacción de su amigo-

- ¡QUE? -pregunto furioso hasta que al ver la mirada seria de Duo se calmo y desvió la vista-

- ... -miro a Quatre y este le afirmo- entonces si tanto insistes yo les contare ¿esta bien Heero? -dirigió su mirada al aludido-

- ... -asintió- tu habla más que yo, te será fácil

- lo tomare como un cumplido -hizo un pequeño puchero y luego se puso serio de nuevo- Bueno... empezare desde el principio de todo este problema, si tengo errores, Quatre o Heero me corregirán¿bien? -todos asintieron- Ok.

**_-- Hace millones de años, cuando los mundos fueron creados y la vida sobre la tierra recién comenzaba a aparecer, el planeta tierra tuvo por habitantes a unos seres míticos, seres que podían usar magia, controlar los cuatro elementos, predecir el futuro, y hasta escribirlo. _**

**_Estos tenían por dios un ser abominable, que por obra de el iniciador de la vida había terminado siendo el mas poderoso y temible de todos. Al contrario de lo que todos piensan de los dioses este era un ser sumamente maligno que adoraba la destrucción de las personas míticas y poseía tanta fuerza que nadie se le podía oponer._**

**_Un día, valla usted a saber como, hubo quien se negó a sus mandatos y le juro venganza por el sufrimiento que había causado, reto a muerte al dios y una fuerte guerra se desato. Por un lado quienes querían derrocar al dios y formar su propio reinado y por el otro quienes estaban a favor del ser abominable y amaban el poder y la destrucción. Esa guerra duro años, siglos quizás, y las muertes fueron excesivamente altas._**

_**Para el final del combate, solo quedaron 6 personas, las más poderosas, las que se habían declarado odio a los cuatro vientos; el dios, el retador y 4 aliados de este último. La batalla entre todos estos fue tremenda, el dios era sumamente poderoso y logro causar severos daños tanto física como mentalmente a los herejes, mientras que estos segundos había logrado juntar sus fuerzas y dárselas a uno de ellos que formaba de representante, este logro dañar mortalmente al dios y con un ultimo esfuerzo le dio fin a su vida.**_

_**El representante de los herejes no tuvo mas fuerzas de seguir adelante, pero en sus últimos momentos estando cerca de sus aliados juntos marcaron el destino de todas las generaciones futuras que existieran sobre la tierra...:**_

"_**... siempre habrá un dios que quiera gobernarlo todo, siempre nacerá ese ser, eso ya esta marcado, y para eso siempre estaremos nosotros, siempre renaceremos cuando este enemigo renazca y nuestra vida tendrá por meta destruirlo para conservar la dignidad y paz del universo completo junto con la seguridad del pueblo... nosotros juntos derrotaremos siempre a ese monstruoso engendro del mal... pase lo que pase... sin importar muertes, miedos, dolores, o perdidas, los vencedores tenemos que ser nosotros y debemos evitar que la mayor cantidad de gente posible sufra..."**_

_**Así, con esa promesa, los cinco combatientes perdieron la vida dejando en su lugar pequeñas esferas de distintos colores; una roja, una azul, una verde, una amarilla, y una azul cobalto.**_

**_A través de los siglos de vida terrestre han ido apareciendo estos seres de guerra, un claro ejemplo del hereje podría ser el mismo Jesucristo y sus apóstoles, claro que no todos, otro podría ser el iniciador de la primera guerra mundial, o Hitler mismo podría serlo. A lo que voy es que muchas de las personas importantes de la vida humana han sido herejes y reencarnaciones de estos seres míticos y no han tenido la fuerza suficiente para romper el destino estupido que marcaron esos cinco soldados aquel día de su muerte..._**

_**La misión u objetivo de la reencarnación no solo es destruir el que desea ser dios sino también reunirse con las otras cuatro reencarnaciones que le entregaran el poder al elegido de todos; el problema es que nunca sabes donde hallarlo, ni al representante ni a los otros que se buscan mutuamente.**_

_**Cuando la última pelea suceda se dice que toda la humanidad entera desaparecerá, que nada quedara sobre la tierra hasta que esta nuevamente produzca un ser viviente como lo ha hecho ya antes. La fuerza de estos seres parece ser tanta que podría destruir hasta el planeta entero si han tenido buen entrenamiento... sus enemigos no solo son fuertes físicamente sino que también son excelentes estrategas para jugar con tu mente y hacerte perder la razón... **_

_**Pero solo resta esperar y rogar por aquellos que deberán combatir, porque los humanos no podemos hacer nada, solo somos unos espectadores y victimas de algo de lo que ni siquiera fuimos parte... >--**_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral luego del relato, todos asumiendo la historia de diferentes maneras, todos preguntándose infinidad de cosas y aquellos que realmente había creído eso se mostraban preocupados y temerosos.

- Hay solo, algo que yo no entendí -rompió el silencio Duo y todos lo miraron- Heero, ese chico, ser, cosa, aparición, o lo que sea que sea, te llamo Odin ¿por que? -en tono gracioso-

- Odin es el nombre de lo que seria mi ancestro, el que fue parte de la promesa, y el vive dentro mío solo que de un modo espiritual, no influye en mis decisiones sociales pero si en cuanto a las que tienen relación con el pasado -respondió fríamente-

- Entiendo, lo que quiere decir que todos te tenemos que llamar Heero, valla quilombo... -termino en un susurro audible-

- ... -enredo su mano con el cabello de Duo- ... Es increíble ¿no?... -pregunto mientras continuaba jugando con el cabello del trenzado-

- ... -sonrió y lo miro- pero yo si lo creo, y mas después de todo lo que ya viví... y deja de jugar con mi pelo -hizo puchero-

- ...hn... -sonrió suavemente volviendo a su posición inicial-

- yo también creo en eso -afirmo Trowa apoyando sus codos en las rodillas e inclinándose hacían adelante- de lo contrario, no hubieras podido saltar a tan alta altura, ni tendrías alas -volvió a afirmar-

- Cierto Heero, yo no sabia que tenías alas -hablo Quatre-

- Fue por eso que desaparecí -respondió Heero llamando la atención de todos-

- ¿Qué¿Entonces no era cierto que te habías ido a un viaje de exploración a África? -pregunto extrañado el rubio-

- Mi padre me llevo a un internado en Rusia, afirmaba que tenia un problema mental agravado y que como príncipe no debía seguir en esas condiciones.

- En pocas palabras, te llevo a un loquero -resumió Wufei y Heero asintió-

- ¡Que bestia! -soltó Hilde y de inmediato se ruborizo- perdón, es que¡¿Cómo te va a hacer eso tu padre! Yo que lo creí tan ubicado y respetuoso, tan buen hombre...

- Pues 'ese' que tu creías que era me insulto feo hace poco -reprocho Duo con cierto toque de furia-

- Lo veo y lo mato -sentencio Wufei con una mirada asesina-

- Oye Heero, pero eso no me explica por que las alas -pregunto Quatre-

- ... -frunció el ceño como quien no quiere recordar algo- ... el maldito tomo a un niño como rehén y lo arrojo desde la terraza de un edifico de 40 pisos... iba a atravesar al chico con una lanza y por suerte lo pude evitar... a cambio recibí fiebre por dos semanas y me tuve que tomar el trabajo de borrarle los recuerdos al pequeño para que no viviera traumado...

- O sea que también podes hacernos olvidar de todo esto -Heero asintió ante lo dicho por Wufei-

- ¿Y eso desde cuando? -hablo Hilde-

- Desde ese mismo día, Odin me lo dijo

- ... -suspiro- chicos, ya esta, no lo torturemos mas, creo que ya tienen lo que querían saber ¿no? -hablo Duo- el ya tuvo bastante por hoy como para recordar 'hazañas' pasadas... mejor nos vamos a...

- Tú no te vas a ningún lado, después de lo que pasó no te puedo dejar solo -afirmo Heero de modo autoritario y mirándolo penetrantemente-

- ¿QUE QUE! -todos sonrieron lo más disimuladamente posible- ¡Y a donde piensas que me voy a quedar¡¡No ni loco, ni loco me quedo acá con vos! -negó rotundamente y se puso de pie-

- Vamos Duo, el tiene razón -apoyo Hilde- es mejor que te quedes con el, así nos quedamos tranquilos que nada te va a pasar...

- ¡Nooooo! -grito Duo- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no¡Nada va a pasar el peligro ya se fue, podemos estar tranquilos!

- Duo déjanos estar tranquilos -Quatre- con Heero sabemos que estarás a salvo, no queremos que te pase nada, anda quédate

- Yo ya te dije, de aquí no sales -sentencio-

- ¡Que nooooooooooooooooooo! -negó con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras sentía que se sonrojaba- ¡Yo me voy a mi casa, no me quiero quedar no me pueden obligar! -se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que en realidad si podían- ...ehhh... -se rió nerviosamente ante la mirada acusadora de todos- mejor vamos nos -tomo a Hilde de la mano y la llevo hasta la puerta-

- Que no -lo tomo del brazo cuando paso por su lado- te quedas y punto

- Yo me voy, tengo mucha tarea para mañana y tengo que estudiar -hablo Trowa al notar que era mejor dejarlos solos-

- Tienes razón, yo quiero entrenar -opino Wufei encaminándose a la puerta-

- No sean malos, no me dejen aquí... -rogó Duo- ¡Quiero ir a casa! -intento zafarse sin lograrlo-

- Mejor quédate -sonrió Hilde- estaremos bien, mañana nos vemos ¿si?

- Para que te quedes tranquilo yo me quedo en casa de Hilde así le hago compañía -se ofreció el rubio con una enorme sonrisa-

- ¡No quiero la compañía de nadie para nadie, quiero ir a casa¡¡Quiero irme a mí...! -fue callado por unos labios suaves, los labios de Heero, que inmediatamente lo hicieron sonrojarse fuertemente-

Todos al ver la escena decidieron irse y no estar de sobra, así que en silencio se fueron por la puerta sin darle tiempo a Duo de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para irse también.

Heero probó ligeramente el sabor de la boca de Duo, aquel sabor que se había prohibido probar desde hacia ya una semana... había sido tan difícil tenerlo cerca y no besarlo que simplemente lo ignoro olímpicamente para evitar faltar a su palabra, pero ya no podía mas, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba tanto de el...

Duo se había quedado estático y al sentir que la puerta se cerraba reacciono intentando alejar a Heero lo suficiente para poder voltearse e irse, no quería romper el beso, pero tampoco quería estar allí... los nervios lo consumirían.

- ¡No, Hilde, Quatre, esperen! -grito justo cuando la puerta había terminado de cerrarse, había podido separar a Heero pero... un poco tarde- ...rayos... -mascullo y bajo la vista nervioso-

- ... -su mente en blanco, si, su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo hacia lo que quería, así se sentía en el momento que paso los brazos por la cintura de Duo abrazándolo posesivamente- ...perdón... yo... no debí hacer eso -se disculpo con pesar pero sin poder quitar los brazos del cuerpo de Duo-

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, Duo se quedo en la misma posición dejándose abrazar por Heero durante un buen rato, hasta que este último lo soltó lentamente y se fue a la cocina donde estuvo un buen rato. El chico de trenza simplemente se sentó con pesar en el sillón intentando aclarar su mente y quitar sus nervios pero se le hacia complicado, el quería hablar con Heero y era esta la oportunidad perfecta pero ese sonrojo, esos nervios, era un malestar que le impedía muchas cosas, dios santo, si tan solo tuviera el valor para hablar claramente y sin nervios entonces se adoraría a si mismo... ¡pero no¡Tenia que ser así de débil!

Una tasa color negro lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar hacia la persona que se la ofrecía, Heero había estado en la cocina preparando ¿café con leche? Si, el contenido de la tasa era café con leche; y la mirada de Heero era de tranquilidad y algo mas, pero ¿Qué?...

Duo tomo la tasa luego de un buen rato de mirarla, desconfiadamente comenzó a tomar le café con leche y le sorprendió ver la exactitud de dulzura que tenia, la cantidad de azúcar colocada parecía ser perfecta para el que solía ponerle al por demás; sonrió frente a esto pero no dijo nada, no tenia deseos de hablar de nada, se sentía cómodo estando en silencio y eso era raro, pero la necesidad de preguntar tantas cosas estaba allí y tenia que hablar con el chico de ojos cobalto pero... pero su orgullo, sus nervios...

Heero estaba tranquilo, y habían muchas cosas que no le cerraban y le preocupaba de sobremanera, la primera y la principal era el hecho de que Duo había visto como Relena casi lo besaba y todavía no había tocado el tema, lo que significaba que realmente no sentía nada; la segunda pero no menos importante era que lo acababa de besar pero tampoco se había opuesto del todo, y si no sentía nada por el entonces ¿por que se había dejado?

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? -pregunto Heero sin mirarlo a Duo-

- ... -lo miro extrañado- ... ¿y sobre que debería hablar?... -los nervios volvieron a el-

- ...creo que hay mucho que deberías decir pero no lo haces... no se si es porque no eres el mismo, o porque estoy equivocado -mantuvo un tono tranquilo y serio-

- ... no se... -dirigió su vista al suelo para evitar el contacto visual que le provocaba mas nervios- no se si realmente quiero hablar, y si no es así, no se por donde comenzar -un silencio un poco largo- ¿Por qué el café con leche tiene la cantidad justa de azúcar? -rió para quitar tensión-

- ...porque se cuan dulce te gusta... -respondió-

- ¿Y como sabes eso? -más tranquilo lo miro- es complicado que alguien adivine algo tan especifico...

- ... -sonrió- en el bar, usaste esa cantidad -hubo otro silencio que nadie supo como llenar-

- ... -tomo un sorbo mas- perdón -dijo al fin y Heero lo miro intrigado- es que... te pedí algo que yo realmente no quería... reaccionaste de un modo que no espere y solo... solo me lastime, pensé que me llevarías la contra y no aceptarías, pero sin embargo no dijiste nada y respetaste lo que supuestamente yo quería... y yo... -era un sentimiento raro, como de tristeza pero no sentía deseos de llorar, solo estaba deprimido-

- ... -le quito su tasa a Duo y dejo a ambas en la mesa del centro- ¿que es lo que realmente quieres?

- ... -se sonrojo y cerro los ojos- no, no se -negó con la cabeza y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos-

- Esta mañana me demostraste que no te importo -se sentía un poco culpable, pero era mejor aclarar todo ahora-

- ¡No! -abrió los ojos pero sin mirar a su acompañante- Es que, como quieres que reaccione, ella es tu prometida y tiene mas derecho que cualquier otra persona, yo no puedo hacer nada, solo dar un paso al costado...

- Estas en un error, ella es mi prometida porque no le eh insistido a mi padre, y si no insistí fue porque me pediste tiempo -en un tono molesto- Bien sabes que estoy con ella por decreto y no por decisión, si te quieres hacer a un lado no te arrepientas después.

- ... pero eso es difícil... -protesto intentando controlar las lagrimas, sabia que era su culpa, pero el dolor no desaparecería por eso- ...es difícil olvidarse de alguien que te importa...

- Cuando alguien te importa luchas por el hasta la muerte, no te haces a un lado cobardemente -sentencio fríamente y se levanto del sillón-

Heero tenia razón, se suponía que tenía razón, pero aun así sentía que aquello no podía ser, estaba escéptico a que como pareja funcionaran como era debido, tenia miedo de que todo terminara en un fracaso y solo sufriera ¿Era mucho acaso?... ¿el temor era excesivo?... Le importaba poco si era mucho o no, porque de igual modo sufría...

Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día y sumado esta realmente su mente estaba agotada, no tenia deseos de pensar o sentir, solo dormir... dormir para despertar relajado... aunque tuviera que confrontar los problemas luego, ahora no tenia el carácter suficiente para enfrentar a su padre; sabia que el ya habría de estar enterado de todo y lo esperaba con un fuerte enojo.

Al cabo de una hora Duo seguía sentado en el sillón pero ya no lloraba, estaba tranquilo y deprimido, y Heero había pasado la última media hora sentado en el sillón de enfrente mirando hacia la nada.

El departamento en completo silencio, en un ambiente un poco tenso y preocupante hasta que Heero se levanto y se fue hasta el balcón en donde se quedo apoyado en el barandal, Duo solo había mirado como se levantaba y salía; entonces dio un suspiro pesado y se levanto juntando valor saliendo al balcón también.

- ... Será mejor que me valla... -desato el nudo de su garganta-

- Como quieras -respondió tan fríamente al igual que viento que mecía sus cabellos-

- ... -se dio vuelta en silencio volviendo a entrar en el departamento-

- ...Duo... -hablo sin pensar-

- ¿Qué pasa?... -pregunto extrañado de que lo llamase-

El príncipe se quedo en silencio sin entender porque había mencionado el nombre de su acompañante ¿es que acaso tan metido tenia a ese chico en su cabeza¿Qué podía hacer en una situación así?...Estaba confundido, el sabia que Duo le gustaba y valla que si, pero tampoco tenia idea de que fuera a tal punto de tener miedo... creyó que la emoción del reencuentro era la que había vivido hasta hacia una semana pero... ¿Y entonces que era lo que le pasaba ahora¿Esto era el mencionado amor?...

Duo se sintió extraño, como divertido, pero aun así la depresión podía mas entonces no lograba sonreír, se mantuvo serio y se acerco al de ojos cobalto para preguntarle nuevamente cuando fue interrumpido.

- ... ¿estas seguro de querer dar un paso al costado? -pregunto claramente-

- ... -guardo silencio y aparto la vista-

Heero frunció el ceño y se quedo en su posición, el que calla otorga, lo que quería decir que Duo realmente no quería quedarse y luchar.

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico de trenza se había escabullido entre sus brazos fácilmente abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del príncipe. Este último no sabía como reaccionar, no lo había sentido moverse, había sido tan ligero y rápido que no se dio cuenta en que momento se acerco tanto hasta poder sentir su aroma.

Duo por su parte sintió unos deseos inmensos de volverse a sentir aprisionado por el joven de ojos claros, así como lo había sentido en el momento que cayo luego de la pelea con ese ser extraño, y sabia que su acompañante no se lo daría si se lo pedía, entonces era mejor actuar solo y se acercó un poco para luego levantar un poco uno de los brazos de Heero y pasar por este hasta quedar frente a su pecho y abrasarlo fuertemente, deseando que lo protegiera, deseando sentirse protegido como lo había estado cuando lo rescato de esa caída.

- yo no quiero pero... -suspiro- ...pero ¿no es lo mejor acaso?... yo tengo mucho miedo... y creo que te mereces a alguien que este seguro

De nuevo silencio, pero ninguno se movió de su posición hasta que el chico de ojos claros paso un brazo por la cintura del trenzado ruborizándolo, haciéndolo sentir nervioso nuevamente y deseando estar así por siempre.

- ...Dohaou... -murmuro mientras buscaba la boca de Duo para besarlo-

El joven trenzado levanto instintivamente la cabeza haciéndole más fácil para el príncipe el unir sus labios en un beso fogoso y lleno de pasión que provoco no solo miles de corrientes energéticas sino también un profundo sentimiento en el pecho, algo extraño, nuevo, que simplemente no podían describir pero que les hacia perderse en aquel beso.

Heero arrincono a Duo contra el barandal del balcón mientras este a su vez se dejaba explorar por causa de la inercia. La mente del trenzado estaba en blanco, completamente vacía, mientras su corazón latía a mil y solo podía quedarse quieto correspondiendo abriendo la boca para permitirle al príncipe la entrada y el deguste mientras este a su vez se encargaba de pegar mas sus cuerpos, de sentirse mas, y de lograr que ningún rincón ni sabor de la boca del de ojos amatistas quedara sin probar.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos se separaron, el beso los había dejado agitados ya que pesar de respirar un poco durante el, no era suficiente.

El príncipe corrió lentamente sus besos a lo largo de la mejilla del trenzado, bajando hasta el cuello donde se concentro dando besos intercalados con suaves mordiscos, los cuales lograron dejar escapar un gemido de la boca del sometido. Entonces Heero dejo su labor y miro de reojo a Duo que estaba completamente sonrojado y con la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ...Duo... -dio un ultimo beso y lo abraso fuertemente-

- ... Hmm... -respondió este aun con los efectos de la pasión en su cuerpo y acomodándose entre los brazos del otro-

- ¿estas seguro? -pregunto un tanto temeroso-

- ... -se sonrojo aun mas y volvió de la inconciencia- si... por mi esta bien... -murmuro aforrándose al pecho del oji-cobalto-

- ... -le acaricio la espalda- si lo hacemos... luego no habrá forma para que escapes de lo que sigue... -un tono preocupado- es una parte de la historia que nadie conoce...

- pues cuéntamela -ya mas serio- vamos a dentro y cuéntame -se aparto y le sonrió- después de todo me vas a terminar convenciendo -suspiro- y tengo hambre, vamos que mientras tu me cuentas preparo la cena ¿si? -Heero sonrió suavemente- por cierto, la otra vez no me diste una opinión ¿te gusto o no mi comida? -lo tomo de la mano y entraron adentro-

Ahora estaba mas tranquilo, al final el trenzado loco y charlatán realmente estaba dispuesto a quedarse, y si seguía besándolo probablemente lo convencía hasta de venirse a vivir juntos, eso le daba una paz inmensa y su mente por fin estaba libre de presiones indeseables.

Ahora se podía decir que todo era normal, Duo hablaba al por demás mientras se movía de un lado al otro y hacia gestos de acuerdo con el comentario que estuviese haciendo, mientras Heero únicamente se mantenía sentado en la mesa de vez en cuando mirando que hacia su acompañante, y próximamente pareja, porque pensaba convencerlo. Así pasaron las horas, ambos estaban cenando tranquilos cuando el timbre del departamento sonó fuertemente, entonces Heero frunció el ceño y Duo se estaba por levantar cuando el primero se le adelanto y camino hasta la puerta con aire de seguridad y frialdad; al abrirla el padre de Heero entro hecho una fiera y tomo a su hijo de la camisa hasta darlo contra la pared.

El príncipe lo miraba serio, sin inmutarse y manteniéndole sin ningún esfuerzo la vista mientras que el rey tenía los ojos brillosos en ira mientras intentaba matar con la mirada a su hijo. Duo se había tensado justo cuando el hombre grande entro en el departamento y al ver como el oji-cobalto no hacia nada para defenderse solo se quedo en silencio, sabia que el podría defenderse bien si lo necesitaba y además el adulto aquel tenia bastante fuerza, era mejor que no se metiera.

- ¡Que te crees que eres mocoso! -grito el hombre- ¡COMO VAS A DAR SEMEJANTE ESPECTACULO¿¡¡COMO¡¡No ves que el prestigio de la familia esta en juego por cada cosa que haces¡¡¿¿QUE CREES QUE DICE LA GENTE DE TI EHH¿¿¡¡QUE CREES QUE DICEN DE NOSOTROS¿¿Cómo diablos no me dices la verdad, como? -vociferaba mientras azotaba el cuerpo del chico contra la pared pero este ni se inmutaba- ¡Encima tienes la osadía de mirarme a la cara y mantener el semblante serio! -levanto un brazo dispuesto a pegarle-

El brazo del rey se levanto alto mientras Duo cerraba los ojos sabiendo lo que se venia, no quería verlo, eso habría de doler; pero la bofetada nunca llego. Fue entonces, luego de unos segundos esperando y sin que nada sucediera, cuando el trenzado abrió los ojos con miedo y vio como los ojos de Heero estaban claros y brillosos, no era un brillo intenso sino mas bien opaco y miraba fijamente a los ojos de su padre que estaba en la misma posición que en la de antes, con la mano levantada pero los ojos reflejando temor.

El chico de ojos amatistas dio un suspiro pesado cuando el otro toco el piso y se paro sin problemas, entonces continuo mirando esperando el próximo movimiento que no se hizo esperar; los ojos del príncipe perdieron su brillo volviendo a su color natural lentamente mientras el hombre grande continuaba mirándolo temerosamente.

- No me importa el prestigio de nadie, ni mucho menos lo que piensen de mí -aclaro aun con su vista fija en la de su progenitor-

- ... -mantuvo silencio mirando a los ojos de su hijo y el miedo lo invadía como en oleadas de mar a través de esos ojos claros-

- ... -cerro los ojos-... es tiempo de que aprendas, no todo es como tú quieres que sea... -dio un paso al costado acercándose a la puerta- sal de aquí, te atendí para que tu enojo se calmara, no para rebajarte.

- ... -comenzó a caminar dudoso hasta la salida y una vez en la puerta se volteo- Nunca voy a poder conocerte ¿no es así¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Daré lo que mas pueda de mí, pero coopera, cásate con Relena y yo a cambio te bajare en paz -propuso seriamente-

- ... -lo miro con el ceño fruncido y cerro la puerta-

Luego de que el chico estoico cerro su hogar se quedo unos instantes en silencio, resolviendo si había sido correcto o no demostrarle aquella pequeña parte de si a su padre, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido detenerle el brazo con la mano pero por instinto a que lo ataquen uso telequinecis.

El trenzado aun estaba algo alterado por la visita tan espontánea y revolucionaria de ese hombre, pero luego de unos segundos salio de su trance y trago saliva para aflojar la tensión del ambiente.

- ... ¿Heero?... -llamo casi inaudiblemente-

- Terminemos de comer -se dirigió a la mesa serio-

- No espere que el viniera... -comento cuando estuvieron de nuevo sentados- realmente me sorprendió, y mas porque se veía furioso...

- ... -comió en silencio-

- Heero -llamo y lo miro- ¿No quieres hablar de nada eh? - el aludido ni se inmuto y entonces suspiro- bueno como quieras, pero yo si voy a hablar, porque si no hablo yo no habla nadie y entonces el ambiente se pone pesado y realmente extraño mucho mantener una charla amena -sonrió- bueno no funciono, lo entendí () ... a ver a ver... ¡ya se¿Heero que tal si mañana luego de clases vamos al centro comercial a ver si me ganas a los juegos? -sonrió radiantemente-

- ... -miro a Duo pensando en la salida- esta bien -acepto al fin, seria perfecto para ponerle los puntos a su padre y de paso divertirse un poco- pero iremos solos. -volvió a su plato-

- ¿eh?... -se sonrojo- ...bueno... -susurro y se quedo en silencio comiendo, eso si no se lo esperaba-

El resto de la noche fue muchísimo mas tranquila, como había pensado Duo; todas las cosas de las cuales le contó Quatre le habían servido para entablar pequeñas conversaciones con Heero, por lo que habían pasado gran parte de la noche tocando diferentes temas salidos de algún comentario de Duo con respecto a Japón. Cuando fue hora de irse dormir, porque Duo estaba bastante cansado y cabeceaba de sueño; ambos, sin reprochar nada se fueron a la habitación del príncipe y allí se acomodaron para descansar completamente en paz, cosa que lograron luego de unos minutos de sentar la cabeza en la almohada de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Heero despertó siendo abrazado como peluche por Duo, no le molesto para nada, lo que al contrario aprovecho para abrazarse a el y estar así un rato hasta que su despertador sonara indicando que era hora de levantarse. Cuando Duo abrió sus ojos, sintió una enorme paz dentro de si, quizás solo porque su acompañante lo abrazaba simulando estar dormido, esto le causo gracia y moviéndose sigilosamente se acerco a Heero para darle un beso de buenos días el cual este acepto gustoso y abrió al fin los ojos.

Luego Duo preparo el desayuno para ambos, mientras que el de cabellos cortos se dirigió a bañar para mas tarde alistarse con el uniforme escolar; una vez que el príncipe hubo terminado el joven de ojos amatistas también se baño y se puso un pantalón negro y una camiseta con la insignia del colegio que le prestó Heero ya que el propio aun estaba algo húmedo. Una vez terminado de arreglar las cosas y ordenar la cocina salieron rumbo al colegio, esta vez en la motocicleta de Heero ya que, como habían acordado el día anterior, irían al centro a probar suerte con los Juegos de Arcade.

"Un día normal y tranquilo" pensó el oji-cobalto mientras codicia la motocicleta por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al colegio secundario. Ese día se había despertado muy tranquilo, esperaba tener el resto de la tarde igual ya que hacia bastante que no tenia un día dentro de lo posible normal.

Al llegar a la institución se adentraron en sus pasillos en busca de su salón, al cual no tardaron en llegar y vieron la escena mas normal de todas, Wufei y Trowa sentados hablando, pero esta vez junto con Quatre, lo cual tampoco hizo extrañar a nadie puesto que últimamente el rubio pasaba el noventa por ciento del tiempo con ellos y se había hecho parte del grupo rápidamente.

- Buenos días -saludo radiante el trenzado dejando sus cosas en su banco y sentándose para mirar al resto- ¿Cómo amanecieron?

- Muy bien Duo -respondió el rubio correspondiéndole la sonrisa- y por lo que vemos tu también estas mejor

- ¿yo? -parpadeo varias veces- pues yo me encuentro bien, creo, jeje... ¿Y ustedes que se traen?

- Charlábamos sobre las noticias de ayer -resumió Wufei-

- ¿Vieron el noticiero? -interrogo Trowa-

- No hizo falta, las noticias tocaron la puerta -respondió Heero en un suspiro mientras se sentaba-

- ¿Cómo es eso? -pregunto le rubio- ¿acaso el...? -abrió sus ojos del temor-

- Sip, el padre de nuestro querido príncipe apareció por allá -respondió burlón- estaba muuuuy enojado -empezó a jugar con su trenza-

- Hay dios, yo sabia que se me iba a escapar... -susurro el joven de ojo aqua-

- No era necesario que lo retuvieras, lo estaba esperando -Heero-

- ¿Intento algo malo? -Trowa miro al oji-cobalto-

- ... -negó con la cabeza-

- ¿Y a ti Duo? -esta vez fue Wufei quien miro al mencionado- ¿te lastimo?

- Si ese hombre me hubiera tocado un pelo estaría en la cárcel por golpeador -respondió- además Heero se enojo mucho, o al menos eso parecía, y digamos que todos le tenemos miedo cuando se enoja mucho mucho.

- Si -rió- cuando Heero se enoja es para tener miedo, por eso tenemos que tenerle mucho cuidado -volvió a reír en rubio-

- ... -frunció el ceño y miro al frente-

Justo en ese instante el profesor entro al aula logrando que los extraños a ese año salieran rumbo a su perteneciente, como en caso de Trowa y Quatre.

Las clases pasaron sin percances, toda la mañana fue muy tranquila y a pesar de que en ningún momento tocaron el tema de lo sucedido el día anterior, se notaba que a cualquier comentario se lo veían venir con preocupación. Ahora estaban todos en el patio como adolescentes normales, charlando entre ellos y riendo animadamente, este era el descanso mas largo de la mañana por lo que había que aprovecharlo del mejor modo y como en los anteriores solo habían estado en la cafetería probando comidas, ahora les restaba charlar y divertirse como grupo, Quatre sentado de espaldas al pasillo del colegio, Trowa a la derecha, Wufei a la izquierda, Heero apoyado en un árbol, y Duo a un lado a la derecha de Trowa; formando un circulo algo desproporcionado.

- O sea que este fin de semana nos juntamos para ver la película en el cine del centro ¿todos de acuerdo? -hablo Quatre-

- Por mi no hay problema, estoy libre y seguramente me aburriré -sonrió Duo-

- Yo tampoco tengo cosas que hacer -decidió Trowa-

- No me voy a quedar solo, tengo práctica, pero probablemente tenga tiempo de ir -aclaro Wufei-

- Perfecto, entonces será una película de drama -sonrió- nos divertiremos mucho, según recuerdo la película que se estrena es una que gano varios oscares, su protagonista es un magnifico actor -informo el trenzado-

- Eso habrá que verlo, sabes que soy muy estricto -cerro los ojos Wufei-

- si lo se -rió- pero veras que actúa bien, yo vi unos cortos y me gusto mucho

- ¿Y cual es el nombre del actor, Duo? -pregunto el rubio-

- Ehhh... -miro al suelo- espera era complicado, a mi siempre se me olvida... era... Soujirou Hashiba -levanto la vista sonriente-

- Eh oído de el, dicen que es muy bueno -Trowa-

- Yo nunca eh escuchado su nombre, pero tampoco soy de ver películas, por lo que creo que es normal -afirmo el albino-

- yo también escuche cosas, pero nunca vi ninguna película donde el actúe -wufei-

- ... -Heero abrió los ojos y giro su vista a la izquierda- Ahora vengo, no me tardo -aclaro poniéndose de pie-

- ¿A dónde vas? -a coro Duo y Quatre-

- Se escucha un ruido extraño en aquella dirección -señalo Heero con la mano- iré a ver, se me hace familiar

- Vamos todos, de todas formas en descanso esta por terminar -se enderezo Wufei-

- Si tienes razón -el trenzado lo imito- anda ven, vamos a ver-empujo un poco al príncipe-

Los cinco muchachos se adentraron en el patio, el cual tenia muchos árboles frondosos que irradiaban mucha sombra refrescando el lugar; a medida que avanzaban se escuchaba mas fuerte el llanto de un cachorro, pero era extraño porque no sonaba como un perro, sino mas fino. Cuando el sonido se hizo bastante fuerte indicando cercanía todos se miraron extrañados mientras Heero continuaba caminando tranquilamente hasta quedar frente al animal y reconocerlo.

Este tenia en pelaje color beige y en el cuello, asemejando a un león, toda una corona color negra, no muy bultosa pero bien marcada, poseía una cola del mismo color del pelaje pero con las puntas negras las cuales tenían la particularidad de parecer ser tres juntas, las patitas del pequeño animal eran mitad negras mitad beige. Al fin, el rostro era todo color beige con enormes ojos color rojizos, una trompa muy pequeña con la puntita negra y las orejas en igual color, bien puntiagudas y con cabellos cayendo de estas. Un animal completamente exótico y nunca antes visto para cualquiera de los otros cuatro chicos que miraban atónitos e intrigados el pequeño ser, mientras que el restante lo miraba algo asombrado de que estuviera allá.

La pequeña bestia aúllo de forma semejante a un perro pero mucho mas agudo llamando la atención de su dueño, el cual parpadeo saliendo de su asombro para volver a mostrar seriedad y acercársele.

- ¿Kiichi?... -pregunto extrañado logrando que el animalillo moviera la cola-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: AL FIN! Me costo muchísimo este capitulo, espero les halla gustado, lamento la tardanza es que tengo demasiados exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, además ando falta de inspiración por ello si este cap quedo feo no dudéis en decírmelo que yo entiendo. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews...

Jotaru de Leonhart


	8. Humanos y errores ¿o no?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pequeña bestia aúllo de forma semejante a un perro pero mucho mas agudo llamando la atención de su dueño, el cual parpadeo saliendo de su asombro para volver a mostrar seriedad y acercársele.

- ¿Kiichi?... -pregunto extrañado logrando que el animalillo moviera la cola-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Acaso es tu mascota Heero? -pregunto Duo-

- ¿Desde cuando te gustan las mascotas? -interrogó Quatre-

- ... -frunció más el ceño y se acercó al animal que aún movía alegremente la cola- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó agachándose- No estas permitido en este lugar Kiichi -acarició la cabeza del aludido haciendo que este cerrara los ojos- vuelve a casa, más tarde te voy a ver...

- ¿Heero? No respondiste... ¿es tu mascota? -se acercó Duo y el animal gruñó molesto- que carácter...

- Es un regalo, supuestamente estaba en mi casa, es una mascota particularmente perceptiva -explicó mientras veía como el trenzado se agachaba para intentar agarrarlo y el animal gruñía- ... Kichii... -murmuró y el animal guardo silencio dejándose agarrar por el chico de ojos amatistas-

- ¡¡Está muy bonito! -sonrió mientras lo acariciaba- ¿Y qué clase de animal es? Yo nunca vi algo así ¿ustedes chicos?

- Yo tampoco lo conozco -respondió Trowa-

- Odio los animales, así que no pregunten -se cruzó de brazos el de ojos negros-

- Pues efectivamente es lindo, pero lo que me intriga no es que clase de mascota es sino el porque es justamente la mascota de Heero -aclaró el albino-

- Ya te dije, fue un regalo

- Que raro que no se lo diste por la cabeza a la persona que te lo regaló -sonrió con pena- conociéndote, tiene que ser de alguien importante para que se lo hallas aceptado

- ... -guardo silencio mientras Duo lo miraba-

Entre tanto el timbre del descaso dio su aviso, aclarando que este había terminado y debían regresar a clases, por lo que los cinco chicos se despidieron de Kiichi y caminaron rumbo a los salones, charlando sobre diferentes temas surgidos en el camino.

El resto de las horas fueron tranquilas, iguales a las primeras, y en cuanto terminaron las clases todos guardaron tranquilamente para salir, al igual que el grupo donde estaba Duo que pronto se hallaron despidiéndose en el portón del colegio, saludándose para el día de mañana.

Cuando todos se fueron Heero arrancó la motocicleta y Duo subió detrás para luego comenzar el recorrido, primero irían a la casa del trenzado donde él se cambiaria y dejaría sus cosas, luego al departamento del príncipe donde se cambiara el susodicho y de allí partirían rumbo al centro.

Hacia alrededor de 1 hora que daban vueltas por el centro a pie, era más tranquilo ir caminando que en auto u en moto, el clima se estaba poniendo freso nuevamente y las nubes aún no se disipaban provocando que la sombra fuera extremadamente fría, por suerte Duo se había vestido con un pantalón de jean, una camiseta violeta oscura y una campera de yoguin celeste arriba, evitando sentir frío; Heero por otro lado tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca mangas largas, como su elemento mitológico era el hielo, simplemente no sentía el frío. Ahora se encontraban en un bar merendando, el trenzado había insistido mucho en dejar de caminar y descansar, así que pensó que lo ideal sería tomar algo en un lugar templado donde como de costumbre el chico de ojos amatistas pidió café con leche y su acompañante café.

La charla no había sido muy amena, simplemente pequeños comentarios con respecto a algún local el cual el chico de trenza miraba y comenzaba con alguna pregunta, la cual era respondida por el príncipe y era seguida de alguna critica constructiva; en un pequeño resumen, la estaban pasando bien como dos personas normales.

- ¿hace cuanto que tienes a Kiichi? -preguntó el trenzado mientras dejaba la taza vacía en la mesa- se ve que tienen bastante de conocerse.

- Lo tengo conmigo desde hace un año, cuando cumplí 15 -respondió tranquilo como las anteriores veces-

- Ya veo, nunca supe tu fecha de nacimiento ahora que me pongo a pensar -se recargo en la silla-

- Nunca preguntaste -dio un último trago a su café-

- Nunca se me ocurrió -sonrió- no soy de pensar en eso a menos que tenga demasiadas pocas cosas que pensar, o sea, antes le preguntaba a todo mundo pero ya no.

- Siempre dices que no eres como antes... -concluyó-

- Porque es verdad, yo antes no tenia nada que hacer ni en que pensar, por lo que me importaba por cosas sin sentido... pero ahora no es así, de algún modo mi forma de ver las cosas ah cambiado, ya deje de pensar en que hace mi compañero de banco y pienso en lo que me ah pasado en todo el día; por dar un ejemplo.

- Eso es porque creciste, y está bien, tarde o temprano te iba a pasar. -lo miro-

- Si, supongo que si, pero extraño ser así, porque ahora me preocupo por demasiadas cosas y me angustio... en cambio antes nada me ponía mal -suspiro- pero como dice Trowa, debo dejar que todo pase sin pensar en el mañana... aunque es complicado.

- Es una buena filosofía, pero no la mía.

- ¿Y cual es tu filosofía Heero? -preguntó con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa-

- Piensa en hoy, guíate por tu corazón, pero piensa que consecuencias tendrá en el mañana a pesar de no tomarle importancia -le tomó la barbilla al trenzado y lo miró a los ojos- pero contigo no se puede.

- ... -se sonrojó- ¿Qué cosa... no se puede?... -preguntó tímidamente-

- Seguir ese pensamiento -respondió quitando su mano del rostro del otro-

- ... -se quedó en silencio y sonrojado para luego desviar la vista y suspirar- Bueno y... ¿Quién te regalo a Kiichi? -

Heero se paro silenciosamente dirigiéndose hacia la barra del bar y pagar para irse mientras el trenzado miraba extrañado esa reacción por parte del príncipe; esperaba que luego le respondiera.

Su nombre, su persona, no debía recordar justo ahora a alguien como lo era ella, al contrario, debía olvidarla, no podía arruinarse de ese modo la salida ni tampoco tenia deseos de hablarle sobre ello a Duo. Era mejor ignorar la pregunta y continuar con el día evitándose disgustos y amarguras... pero ¿Cómo, si por su mente ya viajaban recuerdos de toda su vida? ¿Cómo volver a olvidar su rostro si ya lo tenía implantado en su imaginación custodiándolo y evitándole pensar en otras cosas? Era realmente deprimente el recordarla pero tenia que cargar con aquello por el resto de su vida, porque no era su culpa, al contrario, el era inocente y estaba pagando el pecado de alguien más.

Nuevamente recriminó a su padre por todo lo que lo hacia pasar, no era justo, realmente no era justo nada de lo que hacia más sin embargo había estado a su lado por el temor de sentirse aún más solo; se supone que ya no tendría que pensar en aquello ¿no tenía a Duo ahora?. Si eso era así entonces por más que se peleara con su padre no se sentiría solo, no tendría que volverse a sentir de aquel modo y quizás luego de un tiempo superaría todas esas pesadillas que sufría; esas pesadillas que el carcomían el alma y lo dejaban sin respiración durante días...

Y ahora que recordaba este asunto, las únicas dos veces que había dormido junto al trenzado esos sueños no lo habían asechado como solían hacerlo a diario... ¿eso sería acaso alguna señal? Probablemente si, pero... eso realmente sería otro problema, no quería que su Duo tuviera que pasar por ello ni nada parecido, se supone que debía ser normal...

- ¡¡Heerooooo! -llamó por cuarta vez el trenzado- ¿Me vas a prestar atención o no?

- ... ¿que pasa?... -preguntó ido y sin intenciones de pisar tierra-

- Te estoy llamando desde hace un buen rato y no me respondes, ¿Pasa algo malo? -poso sus manos en su cadera en tono de reproche-

- Nada -negó- solo pensaba -comenzó a caminar-

- ¡Valla forma de pensar! Ni me viste enfrente tuyo... bueno ¿nos vamos? -siguiendo al príncipe-

- si -respondió este-

Duo nuevamente guardo silencio ¿Por qué no habría querido responder la pregunta acerca de Kiichi? ¿Acaso sería otra de las cosas que le harían enojar como el compromiso con Relena? ¡Que fastidio!... y encima Heero que se quedaba callado, ido, misterioso, pensativo mientras caminaba y ni se fijaba por donde iba ni con quien estaba.

El chico de ojos cobalto volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos ¿sería acaso Duo uno de los llamados Sinners?... si ellos realmente existían entonces ¡¡valla peligro! Harpagón desearía tener cualquier Sinner bajo su poder y entonces debía protegerlos, ¿pero él solo? ¿Cómo haría para encontrar a los demás?... Quizás algún poder de unión mental le serviría pero... ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Y en todo caso que no existiera tal poder ¿Podría desarrollarlo? ¿Como? ¿Seria útil?... Comenzó a exasperarse al encontrar demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta por lo que intento disipar todos esos pensamientos de su mente y así evitar disgustos mayores.

Miró a su lado y vio que Duo miraba al frente molesto, solo caminaba en silencio y realmente no le extraño, después de todo había esquivado una pregunta que por lo visto tenía que ver con el comentario que hizo Quatre durante el receso, lo cual significaba que su trenzado estaba pensando erróneamente, y que quizás dudaba de su fidelidad... Un momento ¿Cuál fidelidad, si supuestamente estaba comprometido con esa princesa y al mismo tiempo intentaba entablar una relación seria con el chico de ojos oscuros? Sonrió ante esa estupida idea y le detuvo el paso a Duo sosteniéndolo suavemente por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó secamente el de ojos amatistas-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta más que un suave beso en los labios, cosa que le hizo sonrojar de sobremanera por el hecho de estar en publico.

Intento separarse, era mejor que el príncipe mantuviera su imagen tal como se lo había dicho antes y no arriesgarse a problemas mayores, pero el chico de ojos cobalto no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse, romper el beso u mantener la imagen; al contrario, la idea principal de esa salida era armar un escándalo para que su padre dejase de molestarles. Y eso lo iba a dejar en claro.

Abraso posesivamente a Duo por la cintura mientras sentía como este intentaba alejarlo vagamente, al ver los pocos deseos de romper el contacto únicamente se dispuso a saborear el tímido beso que comenzaba a incendiarse con pasión y desbordarse de amor. Nuevamente sentía aquel sabor único que poseía aquel trenzado en su boca, nuevamente pudo degustarlo sabiéndose privilegiado de ser el primero, el único y con mucha suerte el último. La acción se extendió durante algunos minutos, no muchos, y al separarse el chico de ojos cobalto dejó un ligero beso en Duo para luego continuar caminando sin problemas, pero de la mano del trenzado, quien no podía con su sonrojo y lo que era peor, ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta producto de los nervios que le impedía hablar...; instintivamente se acercó más al príncipe, que continuaba caminando tranquilamente a su lado, y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras este lo miró un poco extrañado y le correspondió pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico de cabello largo.

- ¿estas bien? -le preguntó con un aire de tranquilidad-

- eres un idiota, no tienes que hacer eso aquí... -respondió medio molesto aún abrazando al chico de ojos cobalto-

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó

- Primero porque se supone que no debes hacerlo, y segundo porque no me gusta... -terminó en un susurro-

- Me pareció que fue al contrario -lo alejó y le dio otro beso suave- además no pienso seguir con la treta de mi padre...

- ... -suspiro disipando el sonrojo- está bien, como quieras -sonrió- además, ella no puede besarte como yo -lo abrasó- eso es un punto a favor ¿no? -Heero asintió y entonces se ensanchó la sonrisa- ¿Me vas a permitir sacarle celos? Ya sé que no tiene sentido pero igual, déjame divertirme un poquito... -hizo un gesto infantil-

- Por mi no hay problema, pero no te pases del límite -aclaró- ¿vamos a ir al shopping?

- ¡Claro! -se separó y comenzó a caminar- ¿hoy me quedo en tu casa o prefieres estar solo?

- ¿No la estas descuidando demasiado? -refiriéndose a Hilde-

Y así continuaron su paseo, esta vez hablando de las responsabilidades de Duo, no es que a Heero le molestara tenerlo en su casa ¡¡al contrario!... Si era posible lo tendría viviendo allí, pero seria demasiado egoísta y probablemente el trenzado se cansaría rápido de estar a su lado; Y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Hilde era su compañera de hogar, Wufei y Trowa sus amigos, él no tenía derecho a llegar de un día para el otro y ponerle la vida de cabeza por más que el chico de ojos amatistas le quisiera mucho.

Por otro lado aún tenía dando vueltas el tema de los Sinners y de Harpagón, había algo que no terminaba de cerrar en el asunto y para mal de males, no tenía a quien preguntarle... en momentos así ¡Cuánto deseaba conocer a alguien con sus cualidades! Y no es que el trenzado no pudiera ser inteligente, vivo, alegre, o capas de defenderse; sino que eran distintos. Él un príncipe, una reencarnación, un buen estudiante, frío, sumiso, pensativo, desconfiado... un codiciado y envidiado... mientras que Duo un chico alegre, divertido, único, normal y quizás igualmente de codiciado; ¡Eran tan distintos! Casi imposible que estuviesen juntos, pero sin embargo ahí estaban ambos charlando sobre temas comunes y pasando un día tranquilo... Como hubiera deseado pasar toda la vida a su lado...

A veces resultaba cierto lo que escuchaba en su infancia sobre filosofía... 'El ser humano busca la felicidad, pero una vez que la tiene en debe de disfrutarla se preocupa por cuando se la quiten'... solo ahora lo entendía completamente, ahora que podía decir que era feliz junto a la gente que lo rodeaba lograba comprender el miedo de las personas por perder eso que tanto buscaron; y es inevitable desear poseer esa dicha eternamente. Era extraño decir que estaba cómodo con la compañía de los amigos del de ojos amatistas, pero así era, de algún modo Trowa le inspiraba mucha confianza mientras que en Wufei encontraba un ser honrado, con carácter de guerrero y corazón puro, Hilde era distinta... simplemente una conocida con la cual podía cruzar palabras sin preocuparse de ocultar hechos.

Pero ahora ¿Cuánto le duraría esto?... ¿una semana, dos, un mes quizás? ... sabía que pronto acabaría toda esa lucha pero no tenía idea de cuando exactamente, no sabía si esperar a que todo llegara a su fin y luchar por sobrevivir al mismo tiempo que proteger a quienes quería, o simplemente disfrutar al máximo estos momentos y dejar el entrenamiento para después. Su conciencia le vociferaba que fuera precavido y que entrenara por si algo ocurría, pero su corazón le exigía tiempo para amistades; así que optó por dedicarle un pequeño tiempo al entrenamiento y el resto a Duo y sus amigos, después de todo un buen equilibrio le evitaría el estrés.

Estaban llegando a la entrada del centro comercial cuando la seguridad se hizo más fuerte y la presencia de agentes policiales era casi inevitable, ambos jóvenes intentaron ignorarla rotundamente pero fue un poco complicado puesto que los seguían de cerca.

Luego de dar varias vueltas intentando encontrar un lugar más o menos privado se decidieron por entrar en un local de Arcade, tal cual como lo tenían pensado desde el día anterior, más tarde buscaron que juegos podrían jugar en competencia decidiéndose por un King Of Fighters '99.

Duo estuvo bastante distraído y no era porque el juego le pareciera aburrido, al contrario le encantaba, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y que la pantalla se le pusiera borrosa, los movimientos rápidos y las perdidas bochornosas; debía admitir que Heero era excelente en cuanto a ese tipo de juegos, pero por alguna razón no podía dar todo de si frente a él, seguramente por los nervios. Y es que le había pedido jugarle y ganarle, pero no contó con que le pondría nervioso su cercanía y más aún si compartían un gusto en común, estaban tan cerca y ambos con sentimientos de por medio. Se sintió increíblemente tonto las únicas 4 veces que el príncipe logro derrotarlo hasta el momento, en todas hubo revancha y en esas revanchas todas habían sido ganadas por el chico de ojos amatistas provocando un empate entre derrotas y victorias de 5 a 5.

Dos horas más tarde Duo sonría sentado al lado de Heero mientras comía un alfajor, ambos se habían cansado de tantas revanchas y la dejaron en empate.

- Oye, ¿Por qué tu madre no se parece en nada a ti? -preguntó de golpe el trenzado para derrotar el silencio- Tienes un ligero parecido con tu padre pero con ella nada.

- A mi madre no la conociste, esa mujer es la pareja de mi padre. -respondió con algo de dolor pero bien disimulado-

- Oh valla, eso es nuevo, ¿Cuándo me la piensas presentar como es debido? Imagino que con ella te llevas mejor que con tu padre, digo, para que el tenga otra pareja quiere decir que tu madre no lo quiere -comentó y volvió a morder un poco el alfajor de chocolate.

- Algún día... -respondió en un farfullo- no quiero hablar de ella en estos momentos, discúlpame -esquivo el tema y abrazó a Duo mientras le quitaba un pedazo del alfajor-

- ...Hmm... Era mi alfajor... -reprochó apoyándose en el pecho de Heero- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo se lo feo que es cuando tus padres no están juntos, bueno no exactamente... es que... ahh mi caso es raro.

- Duo... no hicimos las tareas -recordó mientras comenzaba a jugar con la trenza del mencionado-

- ¡No digas eso! -sonrió- trae mala suerte, debemos pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con el colegio -rió- Mi lema es 'no pienses en responsabilidades durante tus vacaciones' ya sé que no estamos en vacaciones pero es como si las tuviéramos -volvió a reír-

- Tonto -murmuro mientras sonreía ligeramente-

- Hm, si, tonto tonto tonto, di lo que quieras -sonrió y se levanto para tirar la envoltura del dulce en el tarro cercano- ¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Una vuelta o regresamos a tu departamento? -volvió a sentarse mirando al príncipe-

- Como gustes -respondió acercándosele para besarlo-

Duo se puso nervioso de nuevo pero se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a tenerlo tan cerca, esta vez el sonrojo no era tan fuerte pero si perceptible. Heero lo besaba tierna y suavemente provocándole ciertas cosquillas al rozar los labios de ambos, haciéndolo desear más contacto, más cariño, mientras se reprochaba a si mismo por perderse en los besos y no responder del modo que a él le gustaría. Pero en cambio el príncipe estaba contento así, al sentirlo tan distante pero permitiendo que lo bese a su gusto, al sentirlo estremecerse cuando profundizaba el beso y lo volvía a hacer suave.

El chico de cabellos desordenados lo tomó de la nuca al trenzado permitiendo la profundidad del beso que buscaba este último, originando corrientes eléctricas y estremecimientos provenientes del cuerpo de este; que con mucho esfuerzo logró levantar una mano hasta dejarla apoyada en el pecho del príncipe y con la otra intentaba mantenerse estable apoyándola en el banco. El beso continuó su rumbo sin perder pasión sino aumentándola hasta llegar a un punto limite donde prácticamente la necesidad de estar solos era insoportable.

La gente pasaba por aquel sector del centro comercial dejando pasar su mirada por ambos chicos, pocos prestándoles atención, excepto algunos que quedaban exaltados con tal demostración y a sabiendas que el chico de cabello corto era el príncipe. Los agentes policiales informaron inmediatamente sobre el acontecimiento poco creíble, para reforzar la seguridad y evitar la entrada de reporteros los cuales muy a su pesar ya estaban dentro pero sin darse cuenta lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y probablemente solo caminado.

Heero cayó en cuenta de su falta a tiempo, antes de perder la conciencia sobre si mismo, y se separó de Duo lentamente renuente a cortar la magia entre ambos; este segundo al sentirse libre de los labios del primero, abrió los ojos lentamente y tragó saliva para intentar despejarse.

- Tenemos que irnos -aclaró al ver el alboroto policial que se estaba armando-

- Si... -respondió aún distante-

El chico de ojos cobalto tomó de la mano al otro comenzando a caminar a paso acelerado e intentando pasar por los corredores con menor cantidad de gente, lo cual era bastante complicado puesto que al parecer el local estaba desbordando de personas.

Duo ya estaba mas tranquilo y podía pensar con claridad mientras veía lo molesto que se encontraba Heero e intentaba llegar a la salida sin pasar junto a ningún uniformado; toda la situación le parecía cómica en extremo, quien lo diría, el príncipe serio se encontraba molesto por el exceso de pasión producto de un beso y encima con un orgullo que le evitaba aceptarlo.

Los últimos guardias habían sido difíciles de esquivar pero una vez afuera del local al cabo de unos metros Duo estalló en risas mientras el otro lo miraba entre molesto y confundido.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? -preguntó fríamente-

- ... ahhh es que... -suspiró para normalizar su respiración- es que no es normal verte así como molesto, apurado... y se me cruzaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, no sé, locuras -rió más tranquilo-

- ...hn... -respondió y comenzó a caminar más pausado-

- ¡No, no me dejes así ignorándome! -se quejó y le dio alcance- Deberías aprender a esperar a la gente ¿sabes? No quedas muy cortes que digamos... -sonrió- también andaba pensando que los policías jugaban a la casería con nosotros -rió-

Caminaron en dirección al departamento de Heero, como siempre Duo acaparaba toda la atención del otro morocho y llenaba todos los silencios con sus platicas, durante el camino había insistido mucho para que lo llevase de la mano y eso era algo a lo que el príncipe, si bien no se negaba, tampoco le complacía... pero ¿Cómo negarse al pedido de alguien como su trenzado?... eso era simplemente imposible, así que sin prestarle demasiada atención al acto se dejó hacer tomando al chico de ojos amatistas quien sonreía alegremente al sentir como su príncipe no lo soltaba por nada y este a su vez sentía una notoria tranquilidad.

Pasaban cerca del cine central cuando dos personas le llamaron la atención, se miraron mutuamente para corroborar sus sospechas y rápidamente se escondieron entre la gente que salía de la función, para poder ver mejor y sin ser descubiertos. A la distancia se veía como Quatre sonreía a un serio Trowa, el chico rubio iba de la mano del morocho; ambos en un semblante lleno de confianza y cariño que le hizo hervir la sangre al trenzado que los espiaba. El príncipe y su acompañante continuaban mirando la escena cuando algo realmente les llamó la atención y les dijo que era mejor no espiar lo siguiente; Trowa se había detenido en la esquina antes de cruzar la calle y Quatre, obedientemente, se quedó a su lado esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color, en aquel instante de espera el más alto tomó al rubio de la barbilla haciéndole girar la vista y el rostro hasta quedar cerca del castaño que miraba profundamente a los ojos aqua del mas chico. El más pequeño se sonrojó fuertemente mientras veía como el oji-verde se acercaba y lo besaba tiernamente, luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar y abrazar; ante esto los dos espías se fueron de allí sin siquiera hacer aparición, la escena estaba más que clara.

Al llegar al departamento de Heero, ambos entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse, a lo que Duo sonrió algo extraño y el oji-cobalto simplemente terminó de cerrar la puerta para luego ir a la habitación.

- Eso que vimos hace rato fue rarísimo... ¿no te parece? -comento Duo entrando en el cuarto- nunca imagine que Trowa terminaría formalizando una relación, más vale que Quatre lo cuide mucho... lo llego a ver mal por su causa y lo mato de un golpe... -se sentó en la cama mientras Heero se desabrochaba la camisa-

- Te preocupas demasiado, Quatre es sincero -respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados mientras se sentaba en la cama ya sin camisa- también note que estas celoso o dolido -lo miró seriamente-

- ... -asintió- espero que Quatre realmente sea de confianza... y nos defraude ni a mi ni a Trowa... -bajo su vista al no poder dejarla en el cuerpo de su acompañante; se ponía nervioso.- Es que él... tiene un pasado un poco complicado, y si se enamoro del rubio yo sé porque fue, pero justamente por eso mismo no quiero que las apariencias nos estén engañando, no quiero verlo sufrir -"De nuevo..." pensó Duo para si mismo-

- Confía en Quatre, a él no le gusta lastimar a nadie -concluyó al ver la mirada triste de su trenzado-

- ... -asintió- sip, espero tengas razón Hee-chan... -sonrió y le devolvió la mirada ligeramente-

Heero tenía el dorso desnudo y solo tenía puestos los pantalones, mientras que Duo aún no se quitaba nada de la ropa; pero este no fue un impedimento mayor para los planes del príncipe quien en pocos minutos se encontraba sobre el trenzado besándolo apasionadamente. Disfrutando cada centímetro de la boca de su prontamente novio, amante, o lo que fuera... lo único que le importaba era que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin el.

El chico de trenza pronto se encontraba gimiendo ahogadamente tras los besos de Heero que no lo dejaban de torturar, este último ahora se encontraba concentrado en su cuello pero anteriormente había devorado deseoso los labios del primero; mientras que este a su vez no podía hacer más que soltar leves suspiros al sentir sus besos y ahora sus manos recorrer su pecho, su cintura y sus caderas. Nuevamente el calor fue en aumento y los suspiros se hicieron más audibles, Heero se encontraba quitándole la campera y la camiseta a Duo inconciente pero deseosamente, mientras que el trenzado solo gemía y enloquecía con el contacto de sus cuerpos, con ese calor que quemaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo reconfortaba y abrigaba.

De pronto había perdido la noción de todo, simplemente se había dejado llevar por el brillo en los ojos de su Duo, por su sonrisa, por su cuerpo... por el corazón... ¿Y ahora? Pues ahora no sabia nada, solo sentía como su cuerpo era tocado por otro cuerpo tibio, que emanaba amor y sensibilidad, se sentía tranquilo mentalmente pero su cuerpo desbordaba de pasión... ¿Cómo liberarla? No entendía exactamente como liberar todo eso que corría por su sangre, todo aquello que lo recorría internamente y lo quemaba, solo sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien para aliviar aquel calor íntimo, pero su mente le gritaba que no debía continuar. Cayó en cuenta de que ahora se encontraba desabrochando los pantalones del trenzado, pronto lo haría suyo... 'completamente suyo'... esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras el buscaba su significado, no las entendía pero sabía que algo malo querían decir, intentó recordar que era lo que estaba olvidando, que era lo que había dejado pasar y que lo hacia detenerse, mas tardo en reaccionar.

Duo estaba ido, sin mente, solo con su cuerpo disfrutando al máximo de aquella situación que le parecía no vivirla, que le parecía surrealista, pero que muy en el fondo le alegraba el alma. Su mente no reaccionaba, su cuerpo tampoco, las caricias que Heero le proporcionaba eran intensas y hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera fuertemente, que se sonrojara sin saber si era por el calor que lo embriagaba o por la pena de aquella situación tan intima. De sus labios salían inconcientemente suspiros, gemidos, algunos mezclados con el nombre de su acompañante y otros con simples monosílabos ya que más no podía decir. Su respiración se había agitado terriblemente sin entender exactamente porque y muy, muy en el fondo estaba deseoso de todo el momento, sabia que lo deseaba, sabia que quería que eso sucediera pero también tenia miedo... sabia que Heero no era como los demás... y eso le provocaba aun mayor inseguridad; ¡¡Pero esos labios!... ¡¡Esas caricias!... le hacían perder la conciencia y lo volvían a sumergir en un mar de sensaciones indescriptiblemente preciosas, valiosas, importantes, inolvidables.

Pero pronto el chico de cabellos desordenados se detuvo bruscamente, su mirada se hallaba perdida y se encontraba serio a pesar de hallarse aún sobre el cuerpo del trenzado; quien le miró completamente sonrojado y desconcertado con la respiración entrecortada.

- ... ¿Qué... pasa?... -preguntó agitado mas no recibió mas respuesta que una mirada-... ¿Heero?... ¿No quieres...?... -preguntó apenado-

- ... -le tomo delicadamente el rostro y estudio todas sus facciones- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? Heero por dios sabes bien que eres muy importante, no deberías preguntar cosas obvias... ¿con quien voy a estar mejor que contigo?... ¿Quién me va a cuidar más que tu?... yo creo que nadie, creo que no podría querer a otra persona más que a ti. -terminó en un susurro por los nervios de la mirada cobalto clavada en sus ojos-

- ...solo no quiero que te arrepientas... mi Duo... -respondió besándolo nuevamente-

El mencionado se tenso mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente por las palabras del príncipe, 'su Duo' se repetía inconcientemente mientras el corazón latía con mas fuerza, ahora a partir de esa noche seria solo de el, de Heero, del único que amo por azares de la vida y con quien pensaba terminar de compartirla... sin importar nada.

De nuevo de dejo llevar por las caricias, esta vez con más pasión que las anteriores, con más sentimiento y seguridad; de nuevo se estremeció y de nuevo su respiración se agito, pronto sintió sus pantalones apretados y que estos mismos le lastimaban e inconcientemente dejo escapar un suave susurro.

- Heero... no más... ahh... -gimió al sentir los besos del susodicho sobre su vientre, jugando con su ombligo-

- ...shh... -callo suavemente volviendo a subir para capturar los labios de su chico en un beso-

Para ambos era una tortura el tener aun la ropa interior y los pantalones, Duo no aguantaba más y gemía sin control a pesar de aun no ser penetrado ni preparado, y Heero nuevamente perdió la conciencia y se dejo llevar por sus insititos; le quito el resto de la ropa al trenzado dejándolo debajo suyo completamente desnudo, a su completo merced... completamente excitado, y luego de varios besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, se levanto suavemente y quito su ropa siendo ayudado por un ansioso Duo.

Heero estaba completamente erecto, realmente estaba deseoso pero no quería lastimar a su amor así que se trago las ansias, el trenzado por su lado, al ver el miembro del oji-cobalto se sintió demasiado atraído y sumándole a la excitación que ya tenia, simplemente perdió el control; empujo al príncipe a al cama y se acomodo frente al músculo erecto de este mismo, que lo miraba desentendido y sorprendido por el repentino cambio de lugares. Duo lo miraba tranquilo, deseoso, y con una ultima sonrisa tomo el pene de Heero entre sus manos y lo introdujo sin dudarlo en la boca.

- ... Duo... ¿Qué...?... Ahhhh... -hecho la cabeza hacia atrás-

La boca del trenzado era tibia y húmeda, perfecta para albergar al miembro del príncipe que no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, todo iba muy rápido, por su cabeza no pasaba el tiempo ni los pensamientos solo el sentir como Duo le practicaba sexo oral completamente deseoso, pero no quería terminar, no quería culminar sin haber poseído el cuerpo del de ojos amatistas antes... quería hacerlo suyo y protegerlo por siempre.

Duo sentía ese sabor salado pero de cierto modo le gusto, era un experiencia nueva, excitante, atrevida, y no le resultaba para nada asquerosa simplemente era extraño, distinto; lamía con seguridad y pasión el erecto pene de su amante mientras escuchaba como este gemía perdido entre los deseos.

- ...Heero por favor... ya no puedo... -murmuro el trenzado dejando de torturar al principie-

El joven de cabellos alborotados, agitado, tomo al de trenza del brazo y lo obligo a subir para luego darle un apasionado beso en los labios, lo recostó en la cama y se subió encima, posicionándose entre las piernas del que iba a ser el uke. Duo respiraba entrecortadamente, el deseo de tenerlo dentro era enorme, demasiado insoportable, pero pronto su mente estuvo en blanco al sentir como algo pequeño se abría paso en su interior dolorosamente; Heero había comenzado a prepararlo con un dedo, muy suavemente, hasta que sintió que el interior de su trenzado se relajaba e introdujo dos dedos, haciendo que su victima arqueara su espalda junto con la resonancia de un gemido. El oji-cobalto lo tranquilizo con besos en su pelvis y caderas para distraerlo y lograr disminuir el dolor, esto ciertamente funciono, pronto le trenzado se encontraba nuevamente perdido entre sus gemidos, tanto así que ni notaba como los dedos de su acompañante se movían en su interior con insistencia, introdujo un tercer dedo que no fue complicado de aceptar por el uke estando prontamente listo.

El príncipe subió hasta poder besar los labios de su amante, los devoró con gentileza y deseo mientras con la otra mano aun tocaba la entrada de Duo.

- ...no grites... -le susurro al oído mientras ahora acariciaba su miembro evitando que este se volviera fláccido-

Duo parpadeo varias veces para entender sus palabras, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo ya que pronto sintió que algo entraba en el, era algo grande y duro; al principio su entrada fue lenta pero luego de haber introducido la punta Heero se detuvo y busco los labios del trenzado. Al encontrarlos se posesiono de ellos haciendo presión y evitando que se separaran, acción que ayudo para que nada de lo siguiente se escuchase; el príncipe tomo con una mano la nuca del trenzado y con la otra la cadera del mismo, luego sin preludio alguno introdujo la totalidad de su miembro en el interior de Duo, quien al sentirlo ahogo su grito en el beso pero no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas corrieran de sus ojos en dirección a la almohada.

Heero soltó la nuca de Duo y le beso el cuello para luego distraerlo de algún modo, le dolía que el sufriera pero... esto era algo que ambos buscaron y no siempre le dolería de este modo. El trenzado sentía como si algo lo partiera al medio entero, el dolor era increíblemente grande y no lo dejaba ni abrir los ojos, pero en cambio, por otro lado se sentía increíblemente feliz porque a partir de ahora sería únicamente de Heero, de nadie más... enteramente suyo.

- ... ¡¡Ahhh! -se quejó sosteniéndose del cuerpo del príncipe que comenzaba a moverse- ... me duele... -susurró-

- tranquilo, pronto pasará... avísame cuando no te duela tanto -el trenzado asintió suavemente-

El joven de cabellos revueltos continuó besando el cuello del chico de cabellos largos, muy suavemente... muy lentamente, hasta que el segundo suspiro entrecortadamente y se relajo completamente; su acompañante entendió perfectamente la señal y comenzó muy lentamente a moverse, muy delicadamente... no quería lastimarlo en ningún sentido, quería hacerlo suyo con el mayor cariño posible, solo amarlo...

Lentamente el movimiento fue en aumento, solo a pedido del chico de ojos oscuros, ambos se movían tentadoramente mientras sus cuerpos sudados mantenían un contacto extremo, la pasión nunca disminuyó y el calor aumentó considerablemente a la par de los gemidos. El chico estoico se sentía literalmente en el cielo, aquella entrada tan estrecha lo aprisionaba provocándole el mayor de los placeres, aquel cuerpo le daba deseos de poseerlo eternamente de las mil formas existentes, aquellos gemidos lo excitaban a un punto límite, le daban deseos de nunca romper el contacto, quería permanecer dentro suyo por siempre, ser solo de él... de su Duo. Este a su vez sentía la profunda felicidad de solo pertenecerle a quien amaba, aquella felicidad que desbordaba de si completamente y envolvía su cuerpo y su alma provocándole estremecimientos, sacudidas, que no le dejaban en paz; sentía a su amante dentro suyo, embestirlo con pasión y besarlo con amor, escuchar sus suaves gemidos que le indicaban cuanto lo deseaba... ¡Se sentía único!

Los sentimientos se mezclaban conforme la pasión aumentaba y el éxtasis llegaba, el trenzado se aferraba a la cama con fuerza mientras sentía a su amante embestirlo con fiereza, no sentía dolor sino que lo disfrutaba inmensamente mientras que se sentía a si mismo en una nube de placer dependiente de los movimientos del otro, sentía que ese placer recorría su sangre y se acumulaba en su zona púbica, provocándole una inmensa incomodidad y unos deseos increíbles de más pasión y más estocadas; pronto lo comprendió, sus deseos de llegar por fin al clímax... aunque no deseaba que aquella unión se acabase tan rápido su cuerpo se lo pedía y él no sabía como contenerse. Heero tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de como contenerse, quizás era lo único en lo cual no era controlado... y fue cuestión de segundos el sentir los deseos de aquel clímax que llegaba abarrotando todo lo que se hallaba en su camino: conciencia, nitidez, pasión...

- ...Duo... yo... -intentó murmurar-

La respiración no le alcanzaba para hablar y su cuerpo se movía por inercia aumentando las embestidas en aquel otro cuerpo que solo lograba gemir y aferrarse a las sabanas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el joven de ojos cobalto no resistió más aquel deseo y con un ultimo gemido soltó toda su pasión desenfrenada, todo su alboroto de hormonas y todo su semen dentro de aquel otro, que al sentirlo tan tibio en una llegada tan inesperada, acabo por soltar todo su liquido sobre su estomago y el de su pareja; ambos completamente agotados y sin fuerza suficiente para moverse bruscamente.

Heero salió lentamente de Duo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de este ultimo, fue exactamente en medio del beso cuando sintió como algo se perdía, se alejaba rápidamente... era un sentimiento de perdida y de que algo dentro suyo había quedado vacío; se asustó terriblemente al no entender aquello y se separó bruscamente del trenzado que lo miró extrañado. Recorrió su mente ágilmente en un control ligero de que era aquello que había sentido, en un principio no encontró nada anormal pero en este segundo auto escaneo se dio cuenta de que algo realmente se había fraccionado y le estaba provocando un desequilibrio emocional, volvió a revisar completamente sus pensamientos y a ordenarlos para no perder el control, entonces una voz interior le dio su respuesta, volviéndolo súbitamente a la realidad, todo de un solo golpe.

- ... Duo yo... tu... -intento articular hábilmente en medio de su confusión, y ahora completamente asustado-

- ... -se sonrojó fuertemente- no entiendo ¿Qué tienes?... ¿acaso... no te... gustó? -preguntó casi inaudiblemente-

El trenzado le miraba tímidamente, quizás con temor, pero con inocencia... su duda era correcta, entonces si esto realmente había pasado... el acababa de... ¡No!... ¡¡Como había podido perder la cabeza tan rápidamente! ¡¡Como no cayó antes en la realidad, como!... Se regaño terriblemente a si mismo mientras se recostaba a un lado de Duo, con la cabeza hecha un embrollo del cual no encontraba salida ¿y ahora?... solo le quedaba desear... pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, de retarse a si mismo por aquel descuido. El joven de ojos amatistas se sentía realmente asustado ¿eso había sido un rechazo?... si no podía equivocarse, en los ojos de Heero se veía el temor, la sorpresa, la preocupación... el rechazo... no podía comprender por que... sinceramente no podía ¿no era que se amaban?... había logrado aceptar su compromiso con la idea de que pronto eso acabaría ¿tan pronto se había echado atrás?... tenia deseos de levantarse e irse a su casa, evitar y escapar de aquel dolor tan grande que le causó aquella mirada desaprobatoria pero no pudo, porque pronto sintió todo su cuerpo pesado con una sobrecarga interna de algo, como si algo emocional entrara fuertemente en el y lo avasallaba sin permitirle entender absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, solo sabia que ahora se sentía cansado... y por el momento... necesitaba dormir...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Hi Hi HI! MINNA! TT MI OCTAVO CAPITULO! No tienen idea de lo difícil que me fue escribir esto, pero bueno al fin lo traigo aquí para todos ustedes, mil gracias por su apoyo chicas/os! Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi ;O; sip, realmente me gusto mucho xD... y eso que soy la escritora jajajajajaja.. Bueno besos, dejenme reviews porfi!


	9. Reviviendo dolores

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trenzado le miraba tímidamente, quizás con temor, pero con inocencia... su duda era correcta, entonces si esto realmente había pasado... el acababa de... ¡No!... ¡¡Como había podido perder la cabeza tan rápidamente! ¡¡Como no cayó antes en la realidad, como!... Se regaño terriblemente a si mismo mientras se recostaba a un lado de Duo, con la cabeza hecha un embrollo del cual no encontraba salida ¿y ahora?... solo le quedaba desear... pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, de retarse a si mismo por aquel descuido. El joven de ojos amatistas se sentía realmente asustado ¿eso había sido un rechazo?... si no podía equivocarse, en los ojos de Heero se veía el temor, la sorpresa, la preocupación... el rechazo... no podía comprender por que... sinceramente no podía ¿no era que se amaban?... había logrado aceptar su compromiso con la idea de que pronto eso acabaría ¿tan pronto se había echado atrás?... tenia deseos de levantarse e irse a su casa, evitar y escapar de aquel dolor tan grande que le causó aquella mirada desaprobatoria pero no pudo, porque pronto sintió todo su cuerpo pesado con una sobrecarga interna de algo, como si algo emocional entrara fuertemente en el y lo avasallaba sin permitirle entender absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, solo sabia que ahora se sentía cansado... y por el momento... necesitaba dormir...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué había sido todo eso?"... se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se mantenía sentado en el sillón, Duo se había quedado dormido rápidamente y sin cuestionarle nada... eso realmente era extraño, y más cuando había sentido su dolor. Tenía un embrollo bárbaro en la cabeza y no sabía como hacer para solucionar los mil problemas que ahora se le presentarían, porque si antes pensaba que Duo era sinner... ahora tendría que tener presente el resto de las consecuencias...

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y aún no tenía sueño, simplemente no podía dormir por el susto que se había llevado y no sabía cómo confrontarlo, después de pensarlo y pensarlo simplemente no entendía como había podido perder el control. Luego de media hora más, su cuerpo estaba completamente agotado mientras que su mente continuaba dando vueltas en el mismo tema. Se levantó y se fue a recostar a un lado de Duo que dormía profundamente sin percatarse de nada... ¡cuando daño acababa de causarle!... una vez que él se enterara solo dios sabe como reaccionaría. Acarició el rostro del trenzado con le dorso de la mano mientras su mirada se ensombrecía notoriamente, más tarde, cayó en un sueño profundo causado por el cansancio corporal hasta que poco tiempo después de haber podido conciliar el sueño las pesadillas lo asaltaron, esto dejó en claro que Duo no era lo que creía pero aún así seguía preocupado... intentó volverse a dormir y lo logró luego de veinte minutos, para ese entonces eran las 4:30 AM y para las 6 AM se encontraba nuevamente despierto esta vez sin lograr dormir definitivamente; de todos modos ya era de día. Se levantó con pesadez y se bañó logrando así despejarse completamente, al volver al cuarto se arregló el uniforme y Duo comenzó a despertar lentamente.

Hubo un tremendo silencio mientras las emociones renacían junto con la timidez, el príncipe aún arreglaba la corbata del uniforme azulado y el trenzado lo miraba desde la cama somnoliento.

- Quédate durmiendo si quieres, no hace falta que vallas al colegio... justificaré tu inasistencia -aclaró el oji-cobalto al terminar de acomodar la camisa-

- ... Heero... -murmuró dormido-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó dirigiéndose a acomodar las carpetas-

- ven un segundo -habló más claramente- quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vallas...

- ... -lo miró fríamente y asintió dejando la mochila de lado-

El chico de cabellos revueltos se sentó a un lado del trenzado que aún parecía medio dormido, mas sin embargo estaba despierto; hubo un gran silencio de por medio durante un tiempo hasta que el chico dormilón se intento sentar en la cama para no sentirse peor, pero no lo logró ya que un fuerte mal estar surgió desde la parte baja de al cintura impidiéndole moverse con facilidad, ante esto el chico estoico simplemente lo recostó sobre su pecho, se sentía culpable de absolutamente todo...

- Heero yo... -se aferró fuerte al pecho del mencionado- ...tengo miedo, no te mentiré... anoche sentí como si te hubieras arrepentido y... eso me asusta de cierto modo... lo que menos quiero es que me ocultes la verdad por más dolorosa que sea, no quiero vivir en un mundo de cristal, y si realmente lo que pasó no era lo que querías solo tienes que decirlo, después de todo nada puede ser tan malo, siempre es superable... -intentó mantenerse positivo y tranquilo-

- No seas tonto -respondió fácilmente- no fue por eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué?... -más que intrigado-

- ... -le dio un beso en la frente- tonterías mías, no tienen importancia...

- No me mientas -frunció el ceño- si fueran tonterías no te habrías puesto de ese modo... realmente debe ser importante para que reaccionaras así

- No te enojes -lo recostó en la cama- iré a traerte algo de desayunar y luego te explico ¿mejor?

- Mhh... Okay está bien, pero quiero escuchar toda tu explicación -sonrió-

Duo se quedó recostado en la cama mientras buscaba su camiseta de un lado, al encontrarla se la puso y se quedó sentado intentando soportar aquella intolerable molestia que no le permitía posicionarse cómodamente, era extraño; primero su amante con una mirada de rechazo y ahora más dulce que nunca... ¿desayunos en la cama?... ¡Que hombre te cuidaría así!... sonrió al pensar que era muy afortunado y se quedó en silencio recorriendo con la vista la habitación entera. Heero se encontraba en la cocina preparándole te con leche al trenzado, mientras que pensaba claramente como le explicaría todo el problema desde el principio, probablemente este sería el final de su 'relación' con él, mientras que por otro lado cabía la posibilidad de que tomara todo racionalmente -teniendo en cuenta que Heero es una reencarnación, racionalmente sería lo que nosotros decimos 'descabelladamente'- y decidiera creerle y tomar precauciones; se encontró divertido pensando que cualquiera que leyera sus pensamientos de este modo, pensaría que tenia SIDA o cosas parecidas, pero sin embargo era mucho peor que una simple enfermedad... aunque quizás no tan malo, tenia sus cosas buenas y malas, desde su punto de vista eran muy malas... pero quizás solo exageraba.

Luego de algunos minutos el chico de ojos cobalto trajo el desayuno para el trenzado y para él, comenzaron a desayunar tranquilos sin nada de platica hasta que Duo fue quien sacó el tema.

- Bueno... ¿me contarás?... -preguntó para volverse a morder una galletita- No aguanto tanto silencio, ya sabes, es cosa de hablar y nada más, no cuesta nada

- Charlatán... -murmuró-

- No te quejes, ayer me soportaste todo el día de este modo, ahora ¿Qué te cuesta un rato más? Vamos ni que fuera el fin del mundo ¿no? -sonrió- hm perdón -se puso serio- olvido algunas cosas... a veces.

- ... -suspiró- ...cuando... supuestamente cuando uno mantiene una reacción constante de energía en su cuerpo, se termina por acostumbrar... pero hay un momento en la vida de cualquiera que esa energía se divide, generalmente con los años... -hizo una pausa mientras terminaba su te- en mi caso, es distinto; a través de los años el deber de un guerrero cualquiera ha sido proteger a sus seres queridos y ante la desesperación de no poder estar siempre a su lado, le han ido enseñando medios de protección. El único medio que nosotros encontramos, es brindarle una porción de nuestra descendencia para su uso personal.

- ¿Y eso?... ¿Qué tiene que ver?... -interrumpió Duo mientras mordía otra galletita-

- ... -frunció el ceño, su mirada perdida en la cama- que yo no quería cambiar de ese modo tu vida, lo último que busqué fue que tuvieras responsabilidades similares a las mías, pero anoche perdí la cabeza... y ahora no sé que va a pasar.

- Lamentablemente no te entiendo nada, creo que me habría dado cuenta si algo extraño estuviera en mi alma o cosas parecidas, no sé que tiene que ver lo que me estas contando con... -parpadeó- bueno con la mirada tan rara que tenías anoche.

- Cualquiera de nuestra descendencia deja parte de si en la persona a la cual se entrega, si a partir de hoy cosas raras empiezan a pasarte entonces te sugiero que no te separes de mi en ningún momento, Harpagón querrá tenerte como aliado y no pienso permitirlo -se levantó- además, en caso de que realmente despertara algún tipo de magia en ti tendría que enseñarte a usarla

- ... -quedó mudo- a ver espera, ¿me estas queriendo decir que como anoche estuvimos juntos es posible que yo me convierta en algo así como un descendiente, no en el sentido de tener rasgos o transformaciones sino en la magia, agilidad o fuerza física?

- Si -asintió-

- ... -lo miró extrañado y luego desvió la vista- ... en que quilombo me metí... -susurró- ahora si entiendo, fue por eso que luego de que me besaste me miraste tan raro... ¿Cómo diantre voy a hacer para guardar este secreto?... yo con mi bocota... -continuó pensando en voz alta- diablos... -suspiró- bueno yo quería una vida extraña, ahora la tengo, no tendría que quejarme... pero... esto es...¡¡¡¡HAAA! -se tiró en la cama olvidando su dolor- basta, ya no quiero pensar -se quejó-

- Me voy al colegio, quédate aquí -aclaró tomando su teléfono celular-

- Si Heero, ¿a donde voy a ir con el desastre que tengo en la cabeza...? -lo miró de reojo- Hm... No vengas con visitas, no quiero hablar de nada... y algo más -se sentó en la cama sonriendo-

- ¿Qué cosa? -tranquilo-

- Salúdame como corresponde ¿no? Lo último que me faltaría es que te quisieras borrar del planeta, te pego primero -rió-

- ... -cerró los ojos y sonrió- eres un tonto.

Duo lo miraba tranquilo, a pesar de todo se veía bastante sereno y también podía sentirlo, era una paz interna a pesar de la tormenta mental, había cierto toque de alegría en los ojos violáceos y el temor iba y volvía por momentos, solo ligeramente. Heero lo reviso con la mirada buscando algo que halla cambiado en el, pero no, todo era tal cual él ya lo conocía... internamente se alegro un poco de que siguiera siendo el mismo Duo, el mismo trenzado con el cual pasó tantas alegrías y ahora le tocaba enfrentar todas las tristezas; se acercó un poco mientras el chico de ojos violetas le observaba sonriente, le encantaba ver esa alegría que despedían sus ojos y que confortaban a su alma.

Se besaron lentamente y con amor, intentaron no tardarse demasiado ya que de lo contrario el joven príncipe llegaría tarde a clases, pero fue inevitable el perderse entre los sentimientos, el pecho latiendo fuertemente producto de la profunda alegría, y sus lenguas tocándose tan suavemente. Cada beso era distinto y al mismo tiempo idéntico, cada uno mantenía una pasión oculta y controlada la cual solo salía a flote en momentos de distensión, pero simultáneamente cada uno tenía mayor o menor cantidad de cariño, mayor o menor cantidad de desesperación, diferentes sabores pero dentro de la variación siempre el mismo característico de cada uno... pequeños detalles que si bien marcaban la diferencia, sellaban la similitud. Luego de unos minutos el oji-cobalto dio un último beso suave en los labios del trenzado y salió de la habitación, dejándolo aún saboreando el gusto del beso y con la mente en blanco.

Llegó pronto al colegio y su mente se mantenía tranquila, al entrar en el salón, como de rutina Quatre, Trowa y Wufei se encontraban charlando sentados en ronda; Quatre en el ultimo banco de la fila contra la ventana, Wufei al suroeste y Trowa frente al primero. Frunció el ceño al mirar a Quatre... quizás eran celos, pero bien sentidos. Caminó con firmeza hasta su banco y dejó las cosas allí para luego sentarse y mirar por la ventana, lo de Quatre y Trowa no era asunto suyo por mucho que le preocupase, Duo estaría bien si se mantenía en el departamento, y Wufei... era solo uno más.

- ¿Y Duo? -preguntó el rubio hablando por todos-

- ... -se volteó al escuchar el nombre de su amante- esta en casa, no se sentía bien -respondió tranquilo-

- ¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó fríamente Wufei- ¿'en casa' quiere decir en tu departamento?

- Si -respondió igual de fríamente-

- ¿Y luego podemos ir a verlo Heero? Es que quería charlar con él y esperé mucho para hoy, al final no vino y... me urge mucho cruzar palabras -cuestionó Quatre preocupado-

- Lo siento, hoy estará ocupado -volteó a mirar por la ventana nuevamente-

- Quatre, es mejor que nos retiremos... -habló Trowa suavemente-

- Si, esta bien -sonrió tiernamente-

- Más te vale que Duo este bien, ¿me oíste Yuy? -amenazó furioso pero fue ignorado-

- Descuida Wufei, te aseguro que no puede estar mejor -rió el rubio ante sus pensamientos-

El joven de ojos aqua y el morocho se retiraron del salón rumbo a los suyos dejando a un enojado Wufei y a un normal Heero a la deriva de sus discusiones, porque a partir de hoy Quatre y Trowa sabían que los confrontamiéntos comenzarían, y Duo tendría que soportar mucho... claro, si no era que se tomaba todo divertido.

El chico de ojos negros fulminó con la mirada al de ojos cobalto toda la mañana, insistió varias veces en ir de visita a donde Duo, pero en todos los casos el príncipe respondió que no sin más explicaciones y entonces el rubio cambiaba el tema e intentaba bajar los humos de sus amigos. Ni el moreno ni el rubio habían decidido decir palabra de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, quizás porque dudaban de que esto realmente fuera serio... se podría decir que la confianza aún no terminaba de aflorar en ambos, a pesar de que sabían de su atracción mutua, no podían asegurar algo más.

Toda la mañana pasó bastante tranquila, salvo cuando Wufei comentaba algo del trenzado y el príncipe rebatía con completa veracidad, haciendo hervir en ira al de aspecto chino y provocándole mucha gracia al rubio, ya que no sabía de que otro modo reaccionar... ambos eran sus amigos y no podía ponerse en contra de ninguno, solo le quedaba sonreír. En un momento Relena intento charlar con el oji-cobalto pero este ingeniosamente la evitó, no tenía deseos de charlar sobre problemas que no tuvieran que ver con algo importante, porque los problemas con su padre realmente no eran importantes. A la hora de la salida Wufei estaba callado como una tumba y con una mirada que estremecía hasta al mismo infierno, Quatre solo lo ignoraba charlando con Trowa y de vez en cuando preguntándole cosas a Heero, quien respondía con completa franqueza; los cuatro se despidieron en el portón de la institución y el príncipe subió a su auto mientras que Wufei caminaba molesto hacia su departamento y el moreno con el chico de ojos aqua simplemente conversaban animosamente.

Tardo poco tiempo en llegar hasta su departamento, al entrar todo estaba en completo silencio y eso lo preocupó un poco, dejó sus cosas en el sillón luego de cerrar la puerta con llave y caminó rumbo a la habitación; abandonó un suspiro pesado luego de ver como su Duo dormía profundamente boca abajo, la cama estaba ordenada de no ser porque él estaba recostado allí vestido solo con una camisa y el cabello mojado. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza, "seguramente de tanto pensar le dio sueño y por eso terminó dormido" pensó para si mismo mientras se disponía a despertarlo para que copiara las tareas.

- ... -suspiró, esto tomaría tiempo- Duo, levántate. -empezó-

- ...Uhm... -murmuró el trenzado aferrándose a la almohada-

- ... vamos Duo... no seas perezoso -sonrió, era inevitable con él siempre sonreía-

- ...Gnh... -respondió aún dormido-

- que dormilón eres... -se quejó mientras lo volteaba suavemente- vamos, despiértate

- ... Mh... -frunció el ceño- ... no molestes, Hilde cinco minutos... -susurró intentando acomodarse-

- ¿Y esto es todas las mañanas?... Por dios... -comentó divertido mientras pensaba que hacer- ¿Duo-chan no te quieres levantar?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un monosílabo simplemente suspiró nuevamente, al parecer su acompañante realmente estaba cansado. Apoyó una mano en la cama dejando en ella todo su peso mientras miraba seriamente a Duo ¿Por qué estaría tan cansado?... Ni él mismo se había sentido tan agotado en el día, y eso que no había dormido tan profundamente como el trenzado.

"Se ve tierno cuando duerme..." pensó fugazmente al mirar el rostro del durmiente y sus labios entre abiertos por la respiración, "espero que realmente... lo de los sinners y lo de la entrega de energía sean solo farsas... creo que no soportaría el que alguien intentara ganarlo como trofeo... -sonrió-... a veces me pregunto que hice para terminar tan metido con un chico como este, no lo entiendo... a pesar de saber que no tiene caso buscarle respuesta, me intriga"

De repente el trenzado frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se tensó fuertemente, Heero lo miró extrañado, al parecer una pesadilla... intentó despertarlo moviendo su cuerpo pero no pudo, ahora el durmiente se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas mientras comenzaba a sudar, el príncipe no podía despertarlo... y eso le preocupaba.

- Duo... -mencionó por tercera vez- despierta, es solo una pesadilla, Duo -continuó moviendo su cuerpo-

- ... No... -susurró entre sueños- ... no, por que...

- Duo vamos, despiértate -un poco más alterado-

- ... -dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- ...no... -murmuró en un hilo de voz- ¡¡No! -repitió con más fuerza despertando y sentándose en la cama agitado-

- ¿Qué estabas soñado?... -preguntó preocupado e intrigado-

Mas el chico de ojos amatistas se quedó en silencio recobrando su respiración normal, luego pasó una mano por su frente y con el dorso de la misma se seco las mejillas... ¿Qué había sido eso?... se decía una y otra vez; luego de unos instantes su mente procesó las ultima pregunta que escuchó y miró algo asustado a la persona que estaba frente a si, Heero lo seguía estudiando con la mirada y a pesar de que se mostraba frío no pudo evitar sentir como se desmoronaba, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sin entender por que, solo entendía que necesitaba llorar. El príncipe lo miraba más preocupado aún ¿Qué habría estado soñando, de pronto había visto como su Duo levantaba la vista asustado y se lanzaba a su brazos llorando, solo pudo contenerlo y corresponderle.

- ... tranquilo... -murmuró aún abrazándolo- ... ¿Qué soñabas?... no te pude despertar...

- ... -negó con la cabeza, ahora más tranquilo- no sé... no recuerdo... no me sueltes... -pidió buscando sus labios-

- ... está bien... -sonrió al sentirlo desesperado por un beso-

Se besaron lentamente y el chico de cabellos revueltos dejó complacer al trenzado, quería que estuviera bien, sonriendo o durmiendo tranquilo... no asustado y agitado, como hacia momentos antes...

El mar de sensaciones dentro del joven de ojos amatistas pronto se calmó, dejando florecer las más importantes y hundiendo las deprimentes. Mientras sentía como su acompañante recorría su boca varios sentimientos además de los suyos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, sentimientos de culpa, de tristeza, desesperación... amor... eran muchas cosas mezcladas pero varias las sentía como extrañas a su cuerpo; intentó deshacerse de ellas pero no pudo, ante esto simplemente se concentró en aquellos labios suaves y tibios que se posesionaban de los suyos apasionadamente y así luego de unos instantes el beso fue llegando a su fin; entonces ambas miradas chocaron entre sí, Duo se sonrojó de sobremanera y Heero al notarlo simplemente sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿mejor? -susurró-

- ... si... -respondió bajito- Heero... tengo hambre -sonrió-

- ... -asintió y le dio otro beso pero esta vez rápido y se levantó- cocinas tú.

- ¿Qué? No... Yo ya cociné la otra vez, ahora quiero que cocines tu a ver que tal te sale -se levantó también- anda ¿Si?... ¿Qué te cuesta?

- No soy bueno en ese ámbito, es mejor que cocines tú -afirmó caminando hacia el living-

- ¡Oh vamos!... no puedes ser peor que yo cuando tenía 13 años ¿O si? -lo siguió divertido- Oops!... me tengo que cambiar... -rió y volvió al cuarto-

Mientras el chico de ojos cobaltos ordenaba sus cosas para no parecerse a Duo, que deja todo tirado por cualquier parte, el timbre sonó y fue a atender llevándose una media sorpresa al ver al rubio allí; este aún tenia el uniforme escolar y sus pómulos estaban levemente coloreados de carmín.

- ... ¿Esta Duo?... -preguntó tímidamente-

- ... -afirmó y se hizo a un costado dejándolo pasar-

- ¡¡Heero o cocinas tu o te quedas sin cena!... -advirtió- Yo no quiero cocinar de nuevo, hazlo tu, por favor... -pidió llegando al living mientras se terminaba de acomodar la camisa- Por cierto ¿Quién era? -levantó la vista-

- Te dije que no soy bueno cocinando, no insistas -concluyó- además hay visitas.

- Duo yo... -se sonrojó fuertemente- quería hablar contigo, es muy importante... perdón por venir Heero dijo que estarías ocupado pero realmente es importante para mi y...

- Ya esta bien -sonrió- vamos Q-chan eres libre de contarme pero antes déjame advertirte que anoche te pillamos besándote con Trowa -se fue a sentar-

- ... ¿nos?... -preguntó apenadísimo- ... ¿Quiénes?...

- ¿Pues quienes más, Quatre? -medio sorprendido- más vale que Heero y yo, ¿O piensas que salgo con cualquiera a tan altas horas de la noche?... Hay Quatresito que mal me estas mirando... -burlón-

- ... Duo... -murmuró bajando la vista muy sonrojado-

- Shh... Vamos siéntate y dime que es lo que necesitas -tranquilo y comprensivo-

- ... -se sentó frente al trenzado- ... bueno yo... -cerró los ojos- a mi me gusta mucho Trowa, pero... no me siento seguro de nada... no quiero ser un capricho, no se nada de su pasado... quisiera que confiara en mi pero sé que eso es cuestión de tiempo... y yo no sé si... decirle lo que me pasa o simplemente esperar...no sé si eres el mas adecuado para preguntarte esto, pero siento que tu conoces a Trowa mejor que nadie y además tengo más confianza contigo que con Wufei...

Hubo un silencio no muy tenso pero si preocupante.

- Dile como te sientes, él te tiene que entender -habló Heero-

- ¿Tu crees?... -preguntó Quatre ya más calmado-

- Dudo que sea de los que juegan -afirmó-

- No le digas nada Quatre -respondió Duo ensombrecido, llamando la atención- es mejor que te calles la boca y esperes un tiempo más... primero tengo que hablar con él.

- te agradecería que no te metieras, es un problema entre nosotros dos no creo que sea necesario que tu hables con él, después de todo yo solo quiero un... -

- Hazme caso, luego de que tenga una platica con el, te diré que es lo que mejor puedes hacer... -levantó la vista, se mantenía notablemente serio-

- No te metas, no es tu problema -ordenó el príncipe-

- ... -sonrió de forma sombría- no me puedes prohibir buscar la felicidad de uno de mis amigos... Quatre ah acudido a la mejor persona para pedirle este consejo... y antes de ayudarlos a estar juntos, me aseguraré de que tu amigo sea de confianza y no lo lastime -concluyó levantándose- ¿te quedas a cenar?

- ... -el rubio miró al príncipe- ... no lo sé...

- Heero ¿Qué quieres comer? -un poco más alegre-

- Lo que gustes preparar -se sentó en la mesa revisando sus apuntes- quédate a comer Quatre.

- Está bien -respondió algo ido-

Luego de unos minutos el trenzando recobró su sonrisa y alegría, Heero y su amigo quedaron sumamente intrigados con todo eso pero ambos con solo una mirada acordaron no decir nada al respecto y tratarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Comieron tranquilos entre risas y comentarios graciosos, Quatre ya estaba más tranquilo aunque preocupado por lo que Duo le había dicho, luego de la cena el rubio y el moreno arreglaron la cocina mientras el restante atendía una llamada telefónica de su padre, que como siempre... estaba de pésimo humor.

Era bastante tarde, se habían quedado tomando café y comentando algunos arreglos para el fin de semana, corrían las 11 de la noche para entonces y el rubio dejó escapar un bostezó que anunció la hora; Heero se ofreció a llevarlo hasta la casa y Duo los acompañó alegando que él también debería irse a la suya. Al dejar a Quatre en la puerta del palacio donde la familia Yuy había hospedado al chico, el trenzado lo único que dijo a modo de despedida fue 'confía en mi', dejando tranquilo al más chico.

Ahora les tocaba despedirse al príncipe y al joven de cabellera larga en la casa de este segundo, habían llegado y ambos se habían bajado del auto, ahora estaban cerca de la puerta pero sin alejarse demasiado del auto.

- ¿Seguro no quieres que te pase a buscar? -preguntó Heero-

- Así está bien -sonrió- no me puedes cuidar tanto, estaré bien... te lo prometo.

- ¿Me llamas si algo pasa? -

- Si... no te preocupes nada va a pasar, de todos modos si algo esta fuera de lugar yo te llamo sea la hora que sea, tal como me dijiste -recordó las palabras antes dichas- ¡Ya! Es tarde... me dijiste que no dormiste bien, mejor ve a tu departamento.

- ... si... -asintió y se acercó para besarlo-

- Hilde nos va a ver... no lo hagas... -intentó alejarlo sonrojado-

- Poco me importa... no me iré sin besarte... -

Duo sonrió tímidamente dejándose hacer, le gustaba bastante que Heero se preocupada por él y más aún que lo consintiera tanto, la única persona que lo había mimado de ese modo o quizás no tanto fue Wufei, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto muy frío y cerrado. El príncipe besó a su amante con pasión, no quería que esa noche no durmieran juntos... pero tampoco podía pretender dejarlo sin vida social, por lo que tenía que ceder sí o sí.

Se besaron olvidando todo su alrededor, y sin darse cuenta que una joven los espiaba desde la ventana de la casa sonriente y con una cámara fotográfica; el joven de cabello corto abrazo al trenzado por la cintura mientras este solo podía corresponder al beso... se perdía en ellos... simplemente se sentía fuera de la existencia, fuera del tiempo y con pocas energías mientras que el opresor de sus labios no deseaba soltarlo, recordaba lo especial que había sido esa primera vez de ambos y eso le impedía dejarlo ir tan solo por una noche, tan solo por unas horas. Duo sacó fuerzas desde su interior y alejó a Heero lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

- ... ya... nos vemos mañana... no te preocupes... -le sonrió y lo volvió a besar suavemente-

- Hasta mañana -se acercó al cuello del trenzado- ...recuerda que solo eres mío... -susurró y le besó el cuello dejándole una leve marca.

- ... No lo olvidaré... estate tranquilo... -respondió sonrojado-

Heero partió pronto antes de arrepentirse e ir a pedirle regresar juntos al departamento, sentía una mezcla de felicidad, preocupación, cansancio y nervios... no era normal en él sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero luego de los últimos acontecimientos realmente nada le extrañaba, y a pesar de todo la felicidad se apoderaba de él llevándolo a sumergirse entre recuerdos; los cuales al llegar hasta su 'hogar' le ayudaron a dormirse pronto.

El trenzado entró a la casa sonriente, había pasado dos días espectaculares junto a su amado y nada lo ponía de mejor humor, una joven de cabellos cortos lo acorraló contra la puerta principal sonriendo y haciéndole mil preguntas de las cuales no entendió ni palabra; estaba pensando demasiado en su Heero... no dejaba de pensar en él y en sus ojos claros... en su sonrisa... en su cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos Duo responde y no me dejes así! -insistió ante el silencio de su amigo- ¿Ya son novios? ¿Cómo la pasaste estos días? ¡¡Me tienes descuidada!... ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Duo? ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber todo!...

- ... -la miró y comenzó a reír- ¡Despacio! Una a la vez, no puedo responder todo

- ... -sonrió- bueno, bueno entonces la mejor de todas ¿Ya son pareja? -preguntó con los ojos brillosos-

- ... Hm... -se sentó en el sillón- creo que si, no se no hablamos de eso -sonrió sonrojado-

- ¿no? ¿Entonces que hicieron dos días seguidos juntos? -pícara-

- ... Cállate... -respondió haciéndose un mojín- ayer fuimos al centro y estuvimos todo el día paseando, y hoy estuvimos con Quatre luego de clases.

- Pero si no fuiste al colegio... -refutó- por cierto escuche que te sentías mal y que por eso no fuiste ¿acaso comiste demasiado de nuevo?... ¿O qué?... -se sentó a su lado-

- ... -se sonrojo vigorosamente y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse-

- ... Ah no... -murmuró atónita- ...No me dirás que... ustedes dos... ¡por dios no lo puedo creer! -exclamó algo sonrosada-

- Guarda el secreto -pidió muy bajito y tímidamente- por eso no fui... en realidad lo que dijo es cierto, no me sentía bien...

- ¡Hay por dios Duo! -volvió a exclamar más sonrojada- ... Y... y... ¿Cómo fue?... ¡Hay no, no tengo que ser descarada!... Pero... Ahhhh no sé -suspiró resignada-

- ... -sonrió débilmente y abrió los ojos- muy especial... tenía miedo pero, pero no debía tenerlo... al final todo fue muy lindo

- ... -suspiro pesadamente- eso quiere decir que te trato bien, más vale que no te haga daño porque se va a tener que enfrentar con la furia de esta Schbeiker... Bueno, entonces todo está bien entre ustedes pero no formalizaron nada... hum... entonces se podría decir que son amantes ¿no? -seria-

- Si, creo que si... -se sonrojó fuerte nuevamente-

- Pero es raro ¿sabes?... el te besa con mucho sentimiento... -aclaró tranquila mientras su acompañante cambiaba de colores- ¡Duo no te pongas así, si sabes que digo la verdad! Es chico o esta muerto con vos o realmente actúa demasiado bien, yo no creo que halla un chico en el mundo al que le cueste tanto dejarte ir... y menos que te besara de esa forma...¡¡¡Dios como te besó! -fantasiosa-

- Basta Hilde... -su rostro sin poder estar más rojo-

- Digo la verdad amigo mío, solo digo la verdad... todos se dan cuenta de ello, hoy hable con Quatre y realmente ambos estamos de acuerdo, Heero te adora... y por lo que me contó desde que ese chico te conoció ah estado demasiado rebelde, eso quiere decir que siempre fuiste correspondido... -rió- que loco, dos chicos tan enamorados como ustedes dos y él con un compromiso con otra... -seria de nuevo- Dime algo ¿no piensa romper ese compromiso con tiene con esa joven rubia?...

- Ehm... bueno pues el problema esta... -ya más tranquilo por el cambio de tema- en que el padre no quiere cancelar todo el arreglo, quiere que el príncipe se case sí o sí con esa princesa... pero Heero no quiere casarse entonces le lleva la contra, ya se han peleado varias veces y yo me siento algo culpable, pero se me quita cuando me dice que poco le importa esa desteñida

- Ah ya veo... ¿Y por eso no formalizan nada?...

- Hm no, no es eso... veras... es que es raro... para ambos es la primera vez de este modo entonces me siento inseguro, soy yo el que no quiere ser su novio... bueno por palabras porque luego de que le digo que no me arrepiento -rió- ... es que tengo miedo Hilde... es difícil decir que amas tanto a alguien... además él esta comprometido yo no podré tener tanto de él si se llegase a casar... no es cómodo, amiga.

- Pero deberías confiar en él, yo creo que te mereces una oportunidad... bien sé como sufriste con lo de tus padres, él llego a tu vida en un momento muy extraño, te convendría aprovechar y no dejarlo ir.

- Justamente por eso Hilde -la miró a los ojos- yo no quiero sufrir de nuevo, prefiero aftenerme... aún no supero todo ¿o no?... a mi me conviene seguir como hasta ahora... si bien él llego en un momento raro a mi vida eso no quiere decir nada -la mirada más dolida-

- ... -se quedo en silencio ante la confesión de su amigo-

Duo era terco, a veces era muy terco... pero esta vez debía admitir que desde su punto de vista estaba en lo correcto, después de todo uno siempre tiene miedo a confiar en alguien o a aventurarse en algo, uno siempre teme sufrir... e intenta evitarlo a toda costa, aunque este dolor siempre llega y nos lastima profundamente cambiando nuestros rumbos de vida. Duo Maxwell nunca podría ser como lo era Hilde Schbeiker, porque el joven trenzado era un chico que de tanto sufrir prefirió mostrar su faceta alegre y evitar todo lo que fuera amargura, siendo así un poco falso... mientras que ella... masoquista y positiva, a cualquier dolor le encontró el lado divertido convirtiendo las dolencias en placeres extraños y desconcertantes, por ello era aventurera y despreocupada, no le importaba estar enfrentándose al mismo mundo y ser azotada cien veces, siempre le veía lo bueno a todo y seguía con su punto de vista.

Se fueron a dormir antes de que la plática los terminara por deprimir a ambos con recuerdos, sus pasados estaban tan unidos que era inevitable tocar temas que los juntara, provocándole una tortura interna al chico de ojos amatistas y una leve diversión a la de ojos azules. Pronto ambos se durmieron para poder llegar al mundo en donde la conciencia se pierde y los pensamientos y verdades más ocultas salen a la luz en una forma esporádica y confinada.

A la mañana siguiente ambos compañeros de hogar salieron de la casa bastante alegres, habían dormido de maravilla sin ningún mal sueño y esperaban tener un día espectacular, caminaron rumbo al colegio secundario con poca charla y es que las primeras palabras de la mañana siempre eran las más costosas así que se limitaron a darse el buen día, decirse como amanecerían, y algunos comentarios sobre el día. Cada uno se dirigió a su salón para comenzar con la rutina. Duo entro en el suyo en medio de un bostezo matutino, y sonrió al ver que todos se hallaban allí como siempre y en la misma posición, sin faltar Heero que miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Buen día! -saludó alegremente al ver que estaban demasiado sumergidos en la charla-

- ¡Duo buenos días! -saludo el rubio con su particular sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Quatre, muy bien

- Nos tenías preocupados, no fui a llevarte la tarea porque Yuy dijo que estarías ocupado -aclaró Wufei molesto-

- Ah si -rió- de todas formas gracias por preocuparte Wufeicito -bromeó-

- Que bueno que estas de buen humor -sonrió débilmente Trowa-

- ¡Hombre dime cuando no lo estoy! -rió de nuevo- Oye yo siempre estoy bien, que te quede claro ¿Eh? -dejó sus cosas en su asiento- ¿Qué hablaban?

- Sobre la directora, ya sabes, comentando sus defectos -Quatre- por eso no te prestamos atención cuando entraste, no queríamos que nos pescaran -rió-

- Ya veo -se sentó frente a Heero y le sonrió- Buen día ¿No, Hee-chan?

- ... -volteo a ver por la ventana-

- Ah estado con ese pésimo humor desde hace dos días, es un mal agradecido... -bufó el de aspecto oriental-

- Hm... ya se le pasará -sin quitarle la vista- Trowa luego te tengo que secuestrar un rato ¿ok? -miró al aludido-

- Si -asintió- ¿nos vamos? -le preguntó al rubio-

- tienes razón -se levanto de donde estaba sentado- nos vemos en el descanso chicos

- Nos vemos -secamente-

- hasta luego Q-man -aún sonriendo se levantó y se acercó a susurrarle a Heero-... no hace falta que seas así conmigo, tarde o temprano se van a enterar...

- ¿Y mientras? -en voz alta-

- ... -sonrió aún más y se volvió a sentar- y mientras nada, Heero no me gustan los secretos porque no sé mentir, ayer Hilde me pescó 'in fraganti' y le termine contando muchas cosas -se sonrojo un poco- y es que sé que cuando intento evadir los temas, nunca me sale bien.

- entiendo -se limito a contestar- si estas seguro, yo no tengo problema.

- ¡Claro porque yo oculto todo! -se cruzo de brazos medio molesto- como si fueras alguien con quien no tuviera que estar, o como si tuviera que tener cuidado de donde piso solo porque te veo la cara... ¡Es más!... orgulloso eh de estar por poder decir que...

- Si ya sé, guarda silencio -lo cortó-

- ¿De qué hablan Duo? -preguntó Wufei ahora prestando atención al par-

- Eh... -se sonrojo- no nada Wufei, solo cosas...

- Estás raro, que no me entere de cosas raras porque mato al culpable -amenazó-

- Oye, no necesito que me cuides yo ya puedo hacerlo solo -sonrió- no soy un niño como antes.

- Sigues siendo un debilucho -volteó la vista-

- Duo, el profesor -

- ¡Sip! -se levanto divertido- Gracias por el aviso, ya me estaba por ganas otra llamada de atención, siempre me pasa lo mismo, me concentro tanto en una charla que me olvido de los estudios y entonces me retan a cada rato, debería aprender a...

- Guarda silencio baka -burlón-

- ... ok... -se contuvo la risa- pero tampoco me pidas que sea como tu que no hablas nunca, a mi me gusta la charla continua ya sabes odio el silencio, creo que ya te lo dije ¿no?... Hum... bueno no importa si te lo repetí dicen que cuando mas se repite algo más se entiende y queda grabado en tu memoria por eso es que yo siempre...

- ¡Duo! -llamaron Heero y Wufei volteándolo a ver-

- Ya, esta bien -se sonrojo levemente- no vuelvo a hablar lo prometo... no necesito que vuelvan a repetirlo tengo buena memoria, dejen de mirarme que me ponen...

- La próxima vez me aseguro que no desayunes un Loro -comentó Heero semi sonriendo-

El trenzado se sonrojó un poco más y volteó la vista para evitar que todos lo notaran, el príncipe lo imitó ahora rogando porque no volviera a hablar de lo contrario los retarían por no escuchar al profesor, Wufei por su parte notó la sonrisa que le dedicó el morocho a Duo y le llamó mucho la atención, no quería aceptar lo que era tan obvio pero debería hacerlo con el tiempo.

Al finalizar la hora todos se levantaron y fueron rumbo al comedor, en el pasillo Duo seguía hablando pero ahora con Heero mientras Trowa y Quatre hacían lo mismo, Wufei solo se limitaba a observar como el trenzado y el príncipe se dedicaban sonrisas y bromas.

- ¿Fue enserio que te asegurarías que no desayunara Loros? -rió Duo- no puedes hablar enserio ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

- Te paso a buscar todas las mañanas -respondió Heero- siempre que desayunas conmigo no hablas tanto.

- Ah pero eso es porque si, no tiene algo de extraño simplemente me despierto y ese día de pura casualidad no tengo ganas de hablar, no sé es raro... solo pasa y nada más -rió- además Hilde ayer dijo que la tenia descuidada y creo que tiene razón últimamente no paso tiempo con ella, antes solíamos ver películas juntos casi todos los días y ni hablar de la cena, eran todos chistes -volvió a reír-

- Pero eso tiene solución

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? -lo miro sonriente-

- Duo... -llamo Trowa- ¿Por qué no hablamos ahora antes de que termine el receso?...

- Eh... -miró al oji-verde y luego al príncipe- Hem... "rayos yo iba a pasar el primer recreo con Heero... pero esto también es importante... ¡bueno ya sé!" Si Trowa, vamos así tenemos el resto de los descansos libres supongo que te deje demasiado intrigado -sonrió-

- Si -asintió-

- Heero, en el siguiente descanso charlamos ¿Si? Mientras tú puedes pasar tiempo con Quatre y Wufei -

- ... -dudó un poco y suspiró- si, está bien -"tenía deseos de estar a solas con él pero... cuanto antes termine con el tema de Quatre y ese mejor, así más tiempo lo tendré conmigo" pensó resignado-

- Perfecto, nos vemos en la siguiente hora entonces chicos -les dedicó una sonrisa- eso me recuerda que yo ayer no copie las tareas... bueno no importa, ustedes dos me tendrán que ayudar en física porque no entiendo nada -refiriéndose a Wufei y Heero- Trowa debes estar muriendo de intriga te conozco, entonces me despido rápido -río-

- Ni que nos extrañaras tanto -recalcó el de ojos negros

Duo solo sonrió y en un movimiento rápido tomó por sorpresa al príncipe, que andaba distraído, y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso rápido; el cual hizo crispar la ira del de cabellera negra, provocó una sonrisa en el rubio y una sorpresa disimulada en los morenos. Luego de esto la sonrisa den trenzado se ensanchó un poco y tomó de la mano a Trowa alejándose corriendo, sentía el rostro ardiendo pero a pesar de ello estaba muy contento, mientras que el joven de ojos cobalto quedó bastante impresionado, sabia que Duo tenia la libertad de besarlo donde quisiera y más ahora... pero ahí, frente a sus amigos...lo impactó demasiado. Quatre sonreía a no más poder, esa libertad y espontaneidad del novio de su amigo para cosas así era fantástica, y por lo mirada que tenía este se podría decir que hasta a él le había sorprendido... aunque Wufei no parecía estar de acuerdo.

El trío de chicos se fue al comedor en silencio cada uno con distintas expresiones y pensando distintas cosas, cuando se sentaron a la mesa Quatre intentó calmar el clima pero estaba complicado porque Heero se sentía ausente y con la mirada perdida en ningún lado, mientras que Wufei parecía molesto y a la defensiva no permitiendo entablar comunicación. Trowa y Duo salieron al patio y cuando el primero logro verle el rostro al segundo se encontró con que aún sonreía y estaba algo sonrosado, lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa sin saber porque, quizás porque hacia mucho que no veía a ese chico de aquel modo tan... fantasioso; se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol ahora con la mirada seria.

- ¿de que querías hablar Duo? -preguntó Trowa-

- Necesito conversar de algo que hace mucho no sé... me urge saber de tus sentimientos... con eso no quiero decir que sientes algo por alguien sino si la... -guardó un poco de silencio- si la herida que causó Middie ya está cerrada... y si eres capas de volver a amar...

El morocho de ojos verdes quedó impactado, su mente se perdió entre recuerdos que había jurado no volver a tener o al menos borrarlos de su existencia. Allí se encontraba ahora deprimido y su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, quizás no la recuperaría en días... como la ultima vez... Middie... ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que nombrarla?... ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla?... ¿Si la herida se había cerrado?... No claro que no, la herida no se cerró nunca... siempre estaría allí presente marcándole la vida entera...Middie... todo lo que la concernía a ella volvía rápidamente a su mente causándole mucho dolor y locura... necesitaba olvidarla de nuevo... por el bien de todos, necesitaba olvidarla... Pero ¿para que Duo quería saber de esas cosas?... ¿No se habían prometido entre ellos no volver a tocar temas pasados? ... ¿Para que seguir removiendo el dolor y la tristeza?... ¿Para que continuar con el sufrimiento?... ¿Por qué no podía olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo?... ¿tanto le costaba?...

No... Simplemente era imposible olvidarla...

... Middie...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: SON LAS 0:45 AM Y POR FIN TERMINE DE ESCRIBIRLOOOOOO! Bueno XD me encuentro emocionada, pido perdon por no actualizar antes... y tambien me hallo puteando a la señorita inspiración porque siempre llega de domingo a jueves en debe de llegar un viernes o un sabado, ya que esos dos dias no debo acostarme temprano...

Srta. Inspiración: Yo no tengo la culpa -le saca la lengua- si no te gustan mis horarios mala suerte

Ryoko-chan: ¬¬ cállate o te mato, ¡mira que tengo la mágnum de Heero!

Srta. Inspiración: oòU no serias capas...

Ryoko-chan: NO? APUESTAS? ¬¬

Srta. Inspiración: Nuuu -corre corre- Oò

XDD bueno chicas/os, nos vemos! Espero les halla gustado el capi! Byes byes! 3

Jotaru de Leonhart


	10. Traumas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El morocho de ojos verdes quedó impactado, su mente se perdió entre recuerdos que había jurado no volver a tener o al menos borrarlos de su existencia. Allí se encontraba ahora deprimido y su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, quizás no la recuperaría en días... como la ultima vez... Middie... ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que nombrarla?... ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla?... ¿Si la herida se había cerrado?... No claro que no, la herida no se cerró nunca... siempre estaría allí presente marcándole la vida entera...Middie... todo lo que la concernía a ella volvía rápidamente a su mente causándole mucho dolor y locura... necesitaba olvidarla de nuevo... por el bien de todos, necesitaba olvidarla... Pero ¿para que Duo quería saber de esas cosas?... ¿No se habían prometido entre ellos no volver a tocar temas pasados? ... ¿Para que seguir removiendo el dolor y la tristeza?... ¿Para que continuar con el sufrimiento?... ¿Por qué no podía olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo?... ¿tanto le costaba?...

No... Simplemente era imposible olvidarla...

... Middie...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Trowa yo sé que te cuesta hablar de esto amigo, pero necesito que hablemos... -intentó estar tranquilo-

- ... -tragó saliva-... ¿Por qué... me hablas de ella?... -preguntó con la voz quebrada-

- Hay una persona que me pidió un consejo para contigo... pero no supe que responderle con certeza, por ello... para terminar de darle mi opinión debo saber si eres capas de amar a ese ser... -lo miró- ¿Qué me dices?...

- Duo... tú... -suspiró- tú sabes que yo nunca amaré a alguien como lo hice antes...

- ... -cerró los ojos con dolor- ¿Y si te dijera que esa persona sería incapaz de lastimarte?...

- ...no... -negó con la cabeza- no se trata de que me lastime... sino que de pierda a esa persona, no quiero sufrir Duo, lo sabes... -lo miró lleno de amargura-

- ... -no supo que decir- si, lo se... mejor que nadie... -miró al suelo- ayer Hilde me dijo que nos debemos segundas oportunidades... a pesar de ello el miedo se apodera de mi... creo que a ti te sucede lo mismo...

- ... si... -asintió- tu y Wufei saben cuanto me costó seguir adelante, no sé si volveré a amar... y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo, el dolor de perdida es demasiado grande como para quererlo tener de vuelta.

- Pero Trowa, anteayer te vimos besándote con Quatre... ¿Acaso no sientes nada por el?... ¿solo juegas? -confundido-

- No, claro que no juego... pero tampoco lo amo, no creo que me entiendas; no lo amo pero tampoco le soy indiferente. -miró a su acompañante-

- ¿Es algo así... como que te gusta? -le devolvió la mirada-

- ... -asintió- creo que a él le pasa igual, después de todo no me ah pedido ni insinuado formalizar algo, como Heero y tu.

- pero nuestro caso es muy distinto -se sonrojó- ¿Qué harías si él realmente estuviera enamorado?... digo, se llevan muy bien...

- Pues que el busque la salida solo... yo no lo amo, a menos que busque una aventura no tengo nada que ver -se levantó-

- ¿te dedicaras a eso?... ¿A ir de aventura en aventura como un niño mujeriego?... -molesto-

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo no quiero compromisos, sería lo mejor... pero simplemente no se da, y yo dejo que las cosas pasen solas.

- Dejemos de hablar de esto porque me estas haciendo enojar -se levantó molesto y comenzó a caminar solo-

Duo estaba enojado, muy enojado, las palabras de su amigo eran muy erróneas pero al mismo tiempo las justificaba... ¿Qué podría hacer para darle a entender que ir de mujer en mujer o de hombre en hombre no era el mejor camino?... la única persona que le podría ayudar sería la hermana de Trowa, Catherine, pero ella estaba de gira con el circo en el que trabajaba como acróbata y no regresaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo; ahora sabía la respuesta que le daría al rubio 'ni se te ocurra alimentar ese sentimiento'... serian las palabras correctas aunque le dolería pronunciarlas y al que las escuchara... El oji-verde sin embargo estaba dolido, de algún modo todo lo que había dicho no era cierto porque a él mismo no le gustaban las aventuras, pero quería terminar con el tema; no tenía deseos de hablar cosas que tuvieran que ver con el 'amor'... ese sentimiento tan fastidioso y que tanto aborrecía... ¿AMOR¡Quien lo necesitaba, si solo te traía dolor, tristeza, preocupación, tensión y perdida de tiempo! No era importante vivir amando a alguien, al contrario, era mejor no sentir nada por nadie solo una leve amistad y confianza, el honor y la dignidad eran más importantes que todos los otros.

Tocó el timbre para la entrada al salón y el trenzado avanzó hecho una fiera, Trowa por su parte no había aparecido dando un aire de misterio enorme. Nadie preguntó nada al respecto a Duo, ya que por su visible mal humor no querían arriesgarse a ser sus victimas, eso pensaba Quatre mientras que la versión de lo hechos de Heero era distinta, él creía que no era el mejor lugar para cuestionar cosas, mejor hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos. Para el siguiente descanso el oji-verde continuaba desaparecido, el mal humor del de ojos amatistas había disminuido y la insistencia de Wufei por pasar la tarde con él se hizo muy presente hasta ponerse un poco molesta.

- ¿y si te llamo y arreglamos? –preguntó nuevamente el de ojos negros-

- Wufei... no te molestes pero realmente necesito estar solo hoy... –en tono melancólico-

- ... –frunció el ceño enojado-

- ¿Vamos Duo?... –preguntó el príncipe terminando de ordenar sus cosas-

- Por supuesto -sonrió falsamente mientras su corazón divagaba-

Heero y Duo caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a los patios traseros donde generalmente no había nadie en los descansos. El primero estaba bastante tranquilo y con la mente en blanco, las cosas importantes surgirían cuando deban surgir... así era su mente, siempre precavida por auto reflejo, quizás por muchos años de entrenamiento mental... o quizás por simple don. El tranzado en cambio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y emociones, no sabía exactamente que pensar o sentir y es que dos de sus amigos eran tan opuestos que él no sabía para que lado disparar; En un momento sintió la brisa del viento tibio... lo termino de deprimir, ahora si que no podía siquiera fingir sonrisas como siempre... aunque no continuo pensando porque unos labios suaves y posesivos se apoderaban de los suyos obligándole a responder. Entonces dejó escapar inconscientemente una leve sonrisa.

Un beso, un beso lleno de deseo y pasión bien oculta que salía a flote solo por él; y es que ambos habían estado deseando aquel primer beso del día... esa unión tan dócil y demostrativa. Al separarse lánguidamente permanecieron cerca el uno del otro aspirando el aroma de su acompañante.

- ... Desde que hablaste con Trowa estas alterado -afirmó tomándole de la mano-

- Dijo algo que me llegó mucho... -bajó la vista y comenzó a caminar rumbo a un árbol-... es que... -suspiró- Hilde dice que todos nos debemos dar una segunda oportunidad en la felicidad... que si no nos arriesgamos nunca sabremos si vamos a ganar... y quizás sea cierto pero Trowa... él es... tan como yo, nunca vamos a creer en eso de la felicidad... siempre le sacaremos el jugo al momento pero no buscaremos más.

- ¿y si ya lo sabes, qué te tiene mal? -lo acorraló contra el tronco de la planta-

- ... -se sonrojo levemente- que yo quiero que él sea feliz, pero... si no se da una oportunidad él mismo entonces nadie lo podrá ayudar, nos prometimos, hace mucho tiempo... que no tocaríamos aquellos temas que más nos duelen a nosotros tres, y yo rompí esa promesa... le pregunte a Trowa sobre algo que no debía hablar, me siento mal, pero peor me siento por su contestación.

- Duo... -le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- Trowa es Trowa, no tienes que inmiscuirte en sus sentimientos a menos que sea algo demasiado problemático, vive tu vida y tus emociones... aunque sean tus amigos, si no saben salir adelante solos... no son nadie.

- Lo haces fácil porque no son tus amigos, porque no tienes más que a Quatre... pero desde mi lugar y con mis emociones es difícil... estoy arto de cometer errores de los que ni me doy cuenta que están mal -desvió la mirada-

- No sirve que te arrepientas... -susurró-

- Pero me siento así, no lo puedo esquivar... nunca pude ni voy a poder... -cerró los ojos-

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del trenzado mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del príncipe para que no lo viera... tanto dolor, amargura, recuerdos... cuanto los odiaba, cuanto lo torturaban... el de cabello corto simplemente lo abrazó, no era el mejor consolando a la gente y eso quizás se debía a que siempre estuvo alejado de todos y con poca atención sentimental, pero daría lo mejor de si para que su Duo no tuviera que sufrir tanto... la intriga lo carcomía ¿qué seria aquello que le provoca tanto dolor?... ¿qué seria aquello de lo que prometió no hablar nunca?... de lo que estaba completamente seguro era fuera cual fuera el pasado del trenzado, lentamente lo destruía, era como si su corazón se hundiera en oscuridad cada vez que comentaba algo con relación al tiempo transitado.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el chico de ojos amatistas se calmó, ambos jóvenes se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras pasaban el rato. Heero aún abrazaba a Duo mientras este estaba apoyado en el pecho del primero.

- Duo... -llamó el príncipe entretanto acariciaba la cabeza del aludido-

- Dime -se abrazó más al pecho de su amante-

- Cuéntame de tu pasado -más que una petición, una orden-

- No Heero -respondió cortantemente- no me gusta hablar de eso

- ... -reflexionó un poco- quiero saber, te lastima de un modo el cual me intriga.

- Yo no te pregunto de tus cosas, no me preguntes de las mías... ya no importan, mientras no lo recuerde todo estará bien, ya lo veras -se separó un poco-

-... -suspiró- bien¿te diste cuenta de algo?

- Nop¿qué? -sonrió-

- De Wufei, esta celoso y bastante enojado -le dio un beso ligero-

- Jeje... no me había dado cuenta -le devolvió el beso- ¡Ah! Pero es normal, después de todo él no está acostumbrado a verme emparejado con alguien...

- Duo, tu no estas en pareja con nadie ¿lo recuerdas? -el trenzado lo miró extraño- las veces que te lo pedí, me rechazaste.

- Pero yo quise decir otra cosa, a lo que me refiero es que Wufei no esta acostumbrado a que este con alguien, o a que viva en la luna, bueno no de eso ultimo si -rió- pero antes yo no pasaba los días en otro lado que no sea con Hilde.

- Sinceramente no me importa que le pase... mientras no se meta. -cortante-

- Hum... -se quedó sin palabras-

- Hay algo que quiero dejarte en claro -su acompañante lo miró- no quiero que te quedes más en mi departamento.

- ¿Qué? -farfulló sorprendido e intrigado-

- No quiero tenerte como amante, así que será mejor que vuelvas a tu vida normal hasta que aceptes ser mi novio, como corresponde -frunció el ceño-

- Pero Heero... -sonrió dolorosamente- tu sabes bien que te quiero, solo no quiero ser tu novio pero adoro estar contigo en todo momento...

- ... -asintió- pero no quieres ser mi novio, si es así, quiero que me trates como lo que soy, tu compañero de salón

- pero tu y yo sabemos que no es así, que nosotros nos...

- Pero los demás no ven otra cosa, Duo yo no puedo tenerte como quiero, y nadie te tendrá sino yo, pero no me gusta que le des tu cuerpo a cualquiera con la excusa 'no me gustan los compromisos'...

- ¡No me trates de cualquiera! -molesto- ¡Yo no me acuesto con el primero que se me cruza, no señor, lo hice solo contigo y no pienso hacerlo con nadie más!

- ¡Pero no todos van a pensar eso! -recalcó poniéndose de pie- ya te dije, o eres mi novio o me tratas como tu compañero o amigo, pero amantes NO

Una ráfaga de viento corrió por aquel lugar mientras el joven de cabellos largos miraba con los ojos vidriosos al chico de pie frente a él, el clima se mantenía tranquilo mientras nubes alargadas color gris amenazaban con soltar gotas de agua.

El descanso pronto acabaría y habría que volver a los salones.

Duo se puso erguido completamente dolido y sintiendo sus ojos acuosos, no pudo más que bajar la vista. Heero, su Heero no quería más besos suyos, ni abrazos, ni mucho menos noches a su lado... lo estaba rechazando ¡Y dolía!... ¡cuánto dolía!... El príncipe también estaba algo deprimido, pero era por el silencio de su camarada, por ese silencio inquietante después de haberle comentado la decisión tomada; y es que le molestaba pensar que la persona la cual amaba se había acostado con él diciendo corresponderle, pero eran solo palabras, no quería formalizaciones... era como si solo lo estuvieran usando. Y no quería creer eso, no podía.

- Algún día lograras comprenderme -susurró dejando escapar lágrimas, aún mirando el suelo- pero por ahora no lo entenderías... no entiendes mi miedo... yo no quiero perder a nadie más... ¿me comprendes? -Heero quedó paralizado-... solo quiero lo mejor para todos... -un leve sollozo se dejó escuchar-

El trenzado entró en un trance mental, algo que no le sucedía hace mucho... y las voces resonaron en su cabeza una sobre la otra atormentándolo como hacia años no le pasaba entre tanto que el joven de cabello corto frente a él no sabía que hacer o decir... esa reacción definitivamente no estaba entre sus ideas, y la tormenta en el corazón de Duo era demasiado visible.

----- Mente de Duo -----

- No de nuevo... -murmuraba mientras millones de imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos entre abiertos- no de nuevo por favor... ya no más... quiero olvidar.

De pronto el entorno se volvió negro, completamente negro y vacío, lleno de dolor y depresión.

'**_Sigue por el pasillo, al final, cuando llegues, salta la reja y corre lo más lejos que puedas...'_** la voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar.

'**_Te quiero ¿sabes? Nunca lo olvides... eres mi luz y desde ahora en mas yo seré la tuya'_** la misma voz pero en otro tono más amargo.

'**_Bro, vamos a jugar, mamá consiguió un juego de mesa muy divertido'_** la voz de una niña sumamente alegre.

'**_Si dice que si, yo gano, si dice que no, pierdo, la apuesta es una cita con la rubiecita que empezó este año con nosotros ¿aceptas amigo?' _**La voz de un niño sumamente alegre y animoso.

Repentinamente todo era silencio de nuevo, mientras el llanto de un niño se dejaba oír en la lejanía. De pronto un golpe de luz llegó hasta sus recuerdos y todo era blanco.

------ ... -----

No había pasado más de dos minutos desde las ultimas palabras del trenzado, ahora se tomaba la cabeza con las manos mientras las lagrimas saladas corrían por sus pómulos sonrosados; Heero se tomaba el pecho fuertemente ya que un dolor tremendo inundaba sus sentidos sin permitirle moverse, era increíble la cantidad de oscuridad que emanaba la mente y el corazón de su amigo, su amante.

Imprevistamente una dolencia acosó la cabeza de Duo, fue como un rayo pero lo suficientemente potente para dejarlo sin fuerzas y caer de frente, el príncipe al sentir de pronto el vació proveniente del alma del trenzado alcanzó a atraparlo para que no se golpeara; estaba respirando entre cortadamente porque había tenido que utilizar magia y controlar el corte mental propio, como el que había recibido el chico de cabellera larga.

Unos minutos después el chico inconsciente se encontraba recostado en la cama de la enfermería, el receso había llegado a su fin haciendo que no hubiera casi ningún estudiante en los corredores y en el salón de cuidados solo habían tres personas, la encargada, una señora morocha, de ojos cafés y figura poco estilizada y los dos alumnos.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de avisarle a Quatre y a Trowa; y con Wufei tenían la guerra declarada.

Ahora más que nunca se había propuesto como meta saber del pasado que concernía a Duo, tenia que saberlo... ¿cómo algo le puede provocar tanta tristeza a alguien?... ¿tan malo tendría que ser? Una violación quedaba descartada, ya que de ser así le hubiera costado mucho estar con él. ¿Alguna muerte?... bueno eso siempre duele, él lo sabía bien¿pero tan atormentado estaría por eso?... las cosas siempre se superan. ¿Algún mal trato infantil? Bueno eso era lo más posible, también explicaría porque Duo no vive con sus padres. ¿Problemas con las drogas?... No, Duo no era así... se hubiera dado cuenta. Otra de las cosas podría ser... magia... pero eso era prácticamente imposible ¿Duo con magia?... lo tenía que haber percibido antes, desde mucho antes... y sin embargo todo estuvo calmo siempre, su aura estaba libre del sentido astral, aunque podría ser algún tipo de alma nueva, donde su magia no se percibe a través del aura... ¿Por qué diablos nadie podía explicarle ese tipo de cosas cuando las necesitaba! Si tan solo pudiera usar un tipo de unión mental para encontrar al resto de los elegidos, todo seria muy fácil... ¿Y si se desmayo porque Harpagón quería llenar su mente con recuerdos impropios y así utilizarlo en su contra?... ¡Entonces cuanto antes tenía que descubrir algún modo para protegerlo mentalmente también!...

Así hubiera continuado Heero Yuy de no ser porque la enfermera institucional llamó su atención, y es que de pronto se había alterado mucho volviendo al ambiente demasiado tenso. Cuando el príncipe comenzaba a sacar conclusiones, definitivamente tomaba en cuenta TODAS las posibilidades.

- Será mejor que asista a sus clases, no querrá perderlas -informó la mujer de aparentemente 30 años-

- Me quedare aquí -fríamente-

- Si usted lo desea... -respondió la señora renuente a creerle-

Paso una hora y el siguiente descanso dio comienzo con el acostumbrado timbre, Heero continuaba esperando a que Duo se despertase, pero estaba escéptico a ello puesto que el corte mental sucedió luego de una fuerte cantidad de oscuridad, era probable que estuviese así incluso por días... o semanas, dependiendo de la gravedad del problema. Luego de unos minutos entraron en la habitación Quatre, Trowa y Wufei; los tres sumamente alterados puesto que dos de sus amigos no habían concurrido a la hora anterior.

- ¿Qué paso Heero? -cuestionó un rubio evidentemente preocupado- ¿Por qué Duo esta en la enfermería¿Acaso...?

- Juro que si es por tu culpa te mato Yui¡te mato! -amenazó mientras se acercaba al trenzado-

- jóvenes guarden silencio, el alumno Maxwell necesita descansar -advirtió un poco molesta la enfermera-

- Vamos afuera, así Heero nos explica -habló Trowa muy serio-

Todos se acercaron a la salida excepto Heero, en una de sus manos sostenía un collar en forma de gota, su color era celeste claro; apretó la insignia fuertemente y la luego la dejo en la mano de Duo. Aquel collar era el distintivo que tenían todos los guerreros astrales y poseía un fuerte sello que evitaba que, en caso de perdida de magia, su portador no fuera maldecido por ninguno del bando contrario. Normalmente protegía al niño durante su crecimiento hasta que este tenía su primer acercamiento astral, pero en este caso serviría para que ninguno de los secuaces de Harpagón intentara algo.

Él mismo se encargaría de que nadie lastimara a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Con aquella promesa hecha, colocó un sello de poder en el collar y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el pasillo de la escuela esperaron ansiosamente una explicación que tardaría en llegar, el príncipe aún estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Nos va a explicar o no porque diablos Duo esta en ese estado? -estalló el de aspecto oriental-

- Wufei cálmate, no debe saber por donde comenzar... -intervino Quatre-

- ¿Qué no sabe¡¿No se imagina como estamos todos nosotros o solo tiene cabeza para el solo! -histérico- ¡Mira vos el ególatra!

- Basta Wufei -hablo fríamente Heero- te puedo llegar a entender pero no me faltes el respeto ¿Quieres que te explique¡ENTONCES SE PACIENTE!

- ... -el rubio quedo atónito al descargue emocional que dejo ir su amigo-

- ¿Qué diablos dijiste? -pregunto Wufei con enojo- ¡Que sea paciente cuando mi mejor amigo esta inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería?

- Wufei... -intento hablar el oji-verde-

- ¿Te piensas que somos de roca y no tenemos ni cariño por los otros!...

- ¡Lo que yo sé es que lo que tu sientes no es cariño! -ahora un enojado Heero- ¡Wufei lo que a ti te pasa es muy distinto¡Admítelo, estas enojado conmigo porque fui yo quien lo besó, porque fui yo quien estuvo íntimamente con él y no tu!

Hubo un tremendo silencio entre los cuatro jóvenes, el de ojos negros sabia a la perfección que eso era cierto, todo lo que había dicho era cierto... ¡Pero tenia orgullo y no iba a dejarle ver que era aquello a cualquier persona y menos a un príncipe! Siempre lo supo, Duo de algún modo le llamaba la atención... pero en cuanto Heero Yui vino a ese colegio y se dio cuenta de aquel sentimiento que ambos correspondían, no podía evitar que la envidia y los celos se apoderaran de su corazón. Quatre se lo había dicho, que fuera más calmo y no perdiera los estribos porque sino haría sufrir al trenzado, que realmente le estimaba.

Un suspiro pesado se dejo oír perteneciente al joven de ojos cobalto, que más luego se paso una mano por el cabello desordenándolo un poco más.

- Le dije a Duo que no quería tenerlo en mi cama como amante, que si realmente me quería como decía, aceptara ser mi pareja, como debería ser -se recargó en la pared, los demás lo miraron atentamente- dijo que únicamente no quería ser mi novio, salvo eso, adoraba estar conmigo. Le explique que yo podría entenderlo, pero los demás no... y para ahorrarnos problemas a ambos era mejor formalizar algo.

- Eso es correcto, si tu padre sabe que estuviste con el simplemente dirá que los amantes son naturales en una pareja de casados, que deben mantener eso en secreto... seria rebajante, Duo quedaría marcado como... -el rubio bajo la cabeza incapaz de pronuncia esa palabra-

- Exacto, y no solo eso, sino todos los que estamos a su lado. Eso que has dicho no se lo di a ver, creí que no seria necesario...

- ¿entonces por que? -pregunto Wufei ahora preocupado- ¿Por qué esta como esta?

- Se quedo en silencio y bajo la vista, luego... lo ultimo que dijo fue que yo ahora no lo entendería, que todo lo hacia por el bien de nosotros... y que no quería perder a nadie mas -fijo su vista en Trowa y Wufei- ¿eso les suena a algo?

El moreno y el de cabellos negros se miraron dolidos por el recuerdo, luego tragaron saliva y desviaron la vista hacia cualquier parte menos al rostro del príncipe, ahora todo tenia sentido. Quatre los observo esperando que dijeran algo, pero eso nunca sucedió; entonces Heero hablo de nuevo.

- Yo les digo una sola cosa, o me ayudan a saber cual es el pasado de MI Duo, o lo averiguo de otro modo y será a la fuerza de cualquiera. -se enderezo- Ustedes eligen, no es fácil intentar pelear contra algo que desconozco. Si no sé que es el causante de sus miedos no podré ayudarlo a superarlo.

- Nosotros prometimos no volver a hablar de todo aquello... -irrumpió el de ojos negros-

- Muy bien, entonces lo averiguare a mi modo.

- Yo creo que si se trata del bien de un amigo mío, yo hablaría... -aconsejo Quatre- después de todo, no importa cuan fea sea la realidad, sino que siempre sea superada...

- Pero Quatre¿cómo vamos a ayudarlo a él, si ni siquiera podemos ayudarnos nosotros mimos? -pregunto Trowa-

- Pues piensen que ahora en quien más confía Duo ciegamente, quiéranlo o no, es Heero, él puede ayudarlo tranquilamente... solo que ustedes deberían de hacerle saber aquello que guardan con tanto afán. -sonrió el rubio-

- Yo le di mi palabra, esto seria un secreto entre nosotros... y no rompo juramentos. -Wufei-

- Entonces te descarto por completo -afirmó el príncipe y su vista se hizo mas clara-

- ¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó el de ojos aqua al ver el cambio de color en los ojos de su amigo-

- Ya despertó... -murmuró volteándose para entrar-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto a su vez el de cabellera negra-

- Magia -respondió sonriente el rubio- será mejor que esperemos aquí un momento.

Heero entro en la sala mientras su mejor amigo le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila y de confianza, Quatre realmente se merecía el titulo de mejor amigo en su vida, siempre estaba allí ayudándolo en todo.

Duo estaba sentado en la cama con la vista perdida, al percatarse de que alguien estaba cerca de él levanto la vista; se sentía cansado, le dolía increíblemente la cabeza y tenia deseos de llorar... pero lo que desconocía completamente era porque. Miro a Heero con cierto dolor reflejado perfectamente en su mirada, lo ultimo que recordaba de él era que estaban hablando y su príncipe le decía que no quería nada con el sino era su novio, que no quería ni besos ni abrazos... solo un compañero... tan solo si no era su novio. Una fuerte punzada llegó a su corazón cuando intento recordar que sucedió después. Heero también sintió como su aura lentamente oscurecía y para evitar que de nuevo sufriera un corte mental simplemente intentó distraerlo.

- ¿Estas mejor? -preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado-

- Me duele la cabeza... -respondió con miedo, no le diría que quería llorar-

- Me asustaste mucho -le acarició la mejilla- y también a los demás, están ansiosos porque te sientas bien.

- ¿No era que... si no era tu novio me ibas a tratar como a un compañero más?... -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero las contendría-

- ... -guardo silencio, quizás lo mejor era no recordarle nada de eso hasta que supiera su verdadero trauma- Duo... -le levanto el rostro entre sus manos- olvida eso, no quiero que lo tomes en cuenta... ¿puedes?... tan solo sigamos como hasta ahora.

- Pero tu dijiste... -intento bajar la vista, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir-

- No, no importa, es lo que quiero pero mejor no te presiono, después de todo a mí me costaría mucho verte y no abrazarte... -lo abrazó con ternura- ¿Por qué te contienes? Sé que quieres llorar, además tus ojos son evidentes...

- No quería... -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer al sentirse protegido entre los brazos de Heero- no quería que me vieras llorar, no sé porque siento tanta angustia... no entiendo.

Heero dejo que Duo llorara todo lo que quisiera, necesitaría desahogarse mucho. Dirigió una mirada hacia una de las ventanas que poseía aquella habitación y miró a Quatre, quien asintió y a su vez miró a Trowa. Este ultimo entro en la habitación y se sentó del lado contrario a Heero, mirando como uno de sus amigos lloraba en brazos del otro.

En aquellos momentos el oji-verde dudo, al ver esa escena cualquiera dudaría... se dio cuenta de que realmente Duo confiaba mas que ciegamente en Heero, y si el mismo no podía ayudar a su amigo, quizás este príncipe si pudiera con la tarea... se encontró pensando que de repente lo mejor era contar todo y romper su juramento, por el bien y la felicidad de Duo... verlo llorando así le recordaba a los primeros días en que lo conoció, con su mirada completamente apagada... llena de tristeza, y todos sus recuerdos se centraban en aquella noche que invito a Duo y a Wufei a dormir, estaban en vacaciones de verano y habían decidido hacer una pijamaza para pasarla bien. Esa noche el trenzado despertó llorando y agitado, el moreno y el oji-verde lo obligaron a hablar y a que se desahogara... esa noche, el pequeño de ojos violáceos lloro hasta el cansancio, había contado toda la historia pero los recuerdos habían vuelto a su corazón tan vivamente como el día en que todo eso cayó sobre su cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, Wufei les contó de su pasado y al ultimo el mismo Trowa lo hizo, llegada la noche, luego de caer el ocaso los tres juraron nunca más en sus vidas recordarse aquello, y que serían amigos por siempre.

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de agua, nunca había llorado desde aquel día, pero ahora al recordarlo su corazón se partía en pedazos... ese, realmente no era su día.

- Perdón... -susurró el trenzado con el rostro mojado- los eh estado preocupando a todos... perdónenme.

- No seas tonto Duo, somos amigos ¿no?... se supone que siempre nos vamos a hacer compañía, todos. -miró de soslayo a Heero.

- ... -sonrió- gracias... -se separó un poco de Heero y se seco el rostro con la manga de la camisa- pero aun estoy angustiado, no sé porque... -se dio cuenta que en su mano había un colgante- Hu... ¿y esto? -lo levantó para verlo-

- Es un collar astral, tiene un sello de poder que protege al descendiente durante su crecimiento -abrió la cadena y se la pasó al cuello de Duo, quien se sonrojó- quédatelo, a pesar de que no tengas la misma sangre funciona.

- Fue por eso que supiste cuando se despertó ¿no? -pregunto Trowa y Heero asintió- muy inteligente, mejor que un radar...

- ... hum... -empezó a reír- Trowa si tu hermana tuviera un radar terminaría por romperlo ¡es tan inquieta! -continuo riendo-

- ... -sonrió- tienes razón

- ... -sonrió, parece que ya estaba mejor-... ¿Dónde se mete esa enfermera cuando uno realmente la necesita? -preguntó Heero mirando a su alrededor-

- ah yo sé, esa mujer es terrible, se va al patio a ver al entrenador con la camiseta mojada... -rió- eso me recuerda que una sola vez lo vi¡¡Como para que no babee por ese tipo, a los casi 40 años tiene un cuerpo...! -exclamó con los ojos cerrados el trenzado-

- Cállate... -susurró algo celoso mientras se levantaba-

- ... -Trowa sonrió suavemente-

- Oh no te pongas así, yo solo digo la verdad... -se defendió mientras se levantaba- siento que dormí horas... -se estiro- Hm... no estaría nada mal ir a la clase de deportes ahora...

- Por dios... -murmuró mientras abría la puerta- ¡lo que me falta es que corras detrás de nuestro entrenador con tal de que se saque la camiseta!

- No me des la idea, porque puedes apostar a que lo hago -rió-

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -respondió completamente molesto-

- ¡Ohh vamos¿Quatre verdad que el entrenador tiene un cuerpo espectacular? -preguntó sonriente el trenzado-

- Puedo admitirlo, a pesar de que parece tener años encima su cuerpo es deseable... -sonrió tímidamente el rubio-

- Pues Quatre puede ir a correrlo si quiere, pero tu no lo harás -amenazó el príncipe-

- Dudo que Quatre se atreva a ir tras el entrenador... -opinó el chico alto-

- No pierdo la cabeza tan rápido pero soy capaz... si apostamos, te muestro -sonrió el rubio con doble intención-

- ... -Trowa no dijo nada, extrañamente ese comentario no le gusto en lo mas mínimo-

- Wufy, estas callado... -hablo Duo-

- No es nada... -respondió quedamente comenzando a caminar- que bueno que estés bien Duo.

- Yo siempre estoy bien -sonrió- ¿El descanso ya terminó?... -preguntó y todos quedaron callados-

- ¡Por dios las clases, perdimos la hora! -exclamó Quatre echándose a correr y Trowa le siguió-

Luego, todo quedo en silencio, Duo miró a Heero con una sonrisa, mientras este a su vez observaba a la nada del final del pasillo.

Todo en silencio.

- Lo hiciste a propósito -afirmó correspondiéndole la mirada-

- Mas o menos... -sonrió aun más-

- ¿y ahora¿Vamos a clase?...

- ¿Para que nos reten y castiguen?... -alzó una ceja- nah, paso. Además todos me van a acosar con preguntas... mejor vamos nos -sonrió nuevamente-

- Como si fuera tan fácil... -repuso cruzándose de brazos-

- Si voy con el director y le digo que me siento mal me dejara salir del colegio, pero como estoy supuestamente mal, no me dejara ir solo... así que tu te ofrecerás a acompañarme a mi casa y asunto arreglado ¿qué dices?... -se acercó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Heero-

- Que tienes razón¿vamos a ver que tal funciona tu idea?... -preguntó abrazando al trenzado por la cintura-

- seguro... -susurró para luego besarlo-

Se fundieron en aquel beso, Duo intentando olvidar aquella tristeza sin razón que albergaba su corazón y Heero aspirando encontrarle respuestas a preguntas que lo molestaban, un beso lleno de deseo... un beso que los ayudo a, por un instante, no recordar las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana. Tan dulce como siempre, tan apasionado como siempre... pero con ese toque lleno de 'magia' que les hacia desear más (metafóricamente). Ninguno de los dos se cansaría de eso jamás... porque nunca era lo mismo, no había ninguna rutina.

Luego de separarse lánguidamente se dirigieron a la sala del director, donde pusieron en practica el plan de Duo para salir del colegio sin ser castigados. El director, un señor de bigote grueso, cabellos negros y ojos tremendamente celestes se preocupo de sobremanera por su alumno, el día anterior había faltado y según el comentario del profesor tutor había sido porque estaba descompuesto, y hoy estándolo de nuevo realmente era algo extraño; le aconsejo ir a algún hospital para hacerse un control y Duo conteniendo olímpicamente la risa contesto que si como buen chico. Al alejarse bastante de la sala del director el trenzado estalló en risas mientras Heero simplemente sonrió disimuladamente.

Una vez cerca del salón el chico de ojos amatistas se quedó afuera esperando a que el príncipe diera la excusa al profesor. Heero entro serio como siempre y todas las miradas se centraron en él.

- Joven Yui ¿podría decirme porque el retraso? En honor a su tardanza, le obsequiare un examen del día, siéntese por favor -reviso en sus carpetas-

- Lo lamento, pero debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender y no los pude posponer -camino decisivamente a su asiento y comenzó a juntar sus cosas-

- No puedo aceptar eso, ninguno de mis alumnos tiene permiso para retirarse y usted en mi hora no tendrá diferencias...

- Tengo el permiso del director -se limitó a decir- Wufei más tarde Duo y yo pasamos a buscar las tareas ¿podrás?

- Seguro ¿cómo esta?

- Mejor -respondió cerrando la mochila del trenzado-

- Alumnos continúen con sus tareas, tengo que salir un instante -anunció el profesor saliendo detrás de Heero-

Una vez afuera el profesor habló con los dos chicos y al escuchar la situación y el permiso concedido del director, sin quedar muy convencido concluyó en permitirles irse.

Duo quiso ir al apartamento de Heero, y este no se lo negó porque después de todo ¿a dónde mas podrían ir? El trenzado quizás se sentía mal luego y era mejor estar en la comodidad de su departamento; pero el no contó con que una vez allí, estaría a merced de todo lo que quisiese hacer su acompañante.

Al llegar el trenzado dejo las cosas en la sala y beso al príncipe, sus planes no eran nada santos... ahora que podían estar solos y sin molestias, las pensaba aprovechar... así que valiéndose de su osadía fue poco a poco acariciando el cuerpo de Heero hasta excitarlo lo suficiente como para que este cediera por su cuenta. Minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de aquel lugar, deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que aun tenían puesta y besándose con pasión extrema.

Hicieron el amor con intensa pasión, sin dejar de recorrer con las manos el cuerpo del otro, besándose, y disfrutando de aquel momento tan único que vivían... muy a pesar de Heero, quien lo que menos quería era tener a Duo como amante... lo quería como novio, pero quizás, solo quizás... por ese momento... diera lo mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Pequeño lemon gracias por esperarme... realmente se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero les halla gustado este capi, lo hice aun con mi mano enyesada, y es que las ideas fluían y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad... mañana me quitan el yeso -- pero la rehabilitación durara un tiempo mas, lo importante es que por fin me entraran las camisetas! Jajajaja...

Bueno quería desearles una muy feliz navidad a todos / as... espero que tengan un prospero año nuevo, que sean muy felices y que todos se encuentren bien. Dudo que pueda actualizar en menos de una semana el capitulo que sigue, es que no tengo muchas ideas para el próximo, tirenme algo para el prox cap, alguna idea... ¿quieren un secuestro?... ¿una pelea astral? XD taria bueno, veo que hago.

En cuanto a Harpagon, LES PIDO MIL PERDONES, no pude presentarlo antes porque no se me daba el momento y de un instante a otro necesite mencionarlo, les digo entonces, Harpagon (como habrán adivinado ya) es el malo XDD... es el rey ambicioso y avaro que lucho contra los elegidos, el forzudo malvado... espero que con esto no tengan dudas. Cualquier cosa me dicen..

Ryoko de Leonhart

PD: cambie mi firma ¿vieron? XDDD


	11. La mujer de blanco

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar el trenzado dejo las cosas en la sala y beso al príncipe, sus planes no eran nada santos... ahora que podían estar solos y sin molestias, las pensaba aprovechar... así que valiéndose de su osadía fue poco a poco acariciando el cuerpo de Heero hasta excitarlo lo suficiente como para que este cediera por su cuenta. Minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de aquel lugar, deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que aun tenían puesta y besándose con pasión extrema.

Hicieron el amor con intensa pasión, sin dejar de recorrer con las manos el cuerpo del otro, besándose, y disfrutando de aquel momento tan único que vivían... muy a pesar de Heero, quien lo que menos quería era tener a Duo como amante... lo quería como novio, pero quizás, solo quizás... por ese momento... diera lo mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Duo tuvo ese altercado, nada extraño había estado sucediendo por suerte, pero Heero tenia sus leves sospechas de que tanta calma algún día terminaría en la peor de las catástrofes; había estado entrenando desde ese día, se levantaba bien temprano y se quedaba mejorando en la destreza física día a día, progresando enormemente. No solo se agilidad mejoraba, también su fuerza aumentaba, su carácter se había vuelto mas decisivo y su cuerpo había crecido casi imperceptiblemente; Pero para él, que se veía día a día con detalle lo notaba.

Tuvo que comenzar a aceptar que Duo no hablara absolutamente nada de siquiera un año para atrás, cada día que pasaba más terco se volvía al respecto y por no presionarlo la dejaba pasar, mientras que Trowa se mostraba muy callado y había intentado hablar a solas con él en varias ocasiones; Pero Duo, celoso como es, siempre interrumpía. En cuanto a que el trenzado fuera su novio¡¡¡Mejor ni hablar!... era como si la idea se le esfumara a cada rato y terminaba con besarlo o dejándose tomar de la mano; de algún modo u otro siempre finalizaban abrazados y/o en la cama. Esto ultimo lo tenía completamente molesto, no era para nada lo que realmente quería pero tenia que aceptarlo debido a que aún le faltaba la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para ponerle punto final, el solo hecho de recordar como lloró Duo la ultima vez que se lo había comentado le crispaba los sentidos a tal punto de consentir al por demás al chico de ojos amatistas. Aunque debía admitir que valía la pena aunque sea un poco, la alegría de su amante era extrema, siempre sonriendo y mostrándose orgulloso y digno de llevarse todo el amor del príncipe.

Wufei estaba tranquilo, callado, serio y hasta lejano... no quería interferir en esa felicidad que mostraba su amigo, pero tampoco podía ser parte de ella debido a que el solo verlos juntos a ellos dos lo ponía de mal humor; Quizás era cuestión de acostumbrarse... de aceparlo... o de decirle al trenzado lo que sentía. Pero nada lo convencía, porque decírselo requería de mucho valor, algo que no tenía... y aceptarlo o acostumbrarse requerían de poco orgullo, cosa que a él le sobraba y por ende era poco dable.

Quatre seguía con su vida normal, se hablaba con Trowa pero el trenzado le había dicho que ese chico aun no era capas de amarlo con fervor, así que mejor esperar un tiempo y ver si podía conquistarlo; lo había 'pillado' en incontables ocasiones mirándole intensamente, lo cual le daba esperanzas. En cuando a su relación con los demás, iba bien y tranquila... le causaba gracia el ver como su mejor amigo caía muy rápidamente en los encantos y caprichos de Duo, le preocupaba un poco Wufei que había estado extraviado pero en una oportunidad pudo hablar con él y entendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto; Olvidarse del trenzado, al menos sentimentalmente.

Hilde estaba llena de exámenes así que pasaba todas las tardes estudiando, le costaba mucho aprender todo para aprobar pero con esfuerzo y ayuda de Duo en algunas áreas lo lograba... desafortunadamente en su grupo de amigas la estaban tratando mal y eso la deprimía, a pesar de que tenia como amigos a los compañeros de Duo, no era lo mismo... sus 'amigas' reales estaban en el colegio y ahora se alejaban abruptamente de ella con tal de darle espacio a la prometida del príncipe (ella disfrutaba llamarla 'la princesa cornuda' porque Heero amaba a su mejor amigo).

Trowa no sabia que tenia encima, las palabras de Hilde en la ultima oportunidad que conversó con ella lo habían dejado pensado y analizando su corazón... en parte ella tenia razón, debía dejar de pensar en amores pasados y formar un futuro sólido y feliz junto a alguien, y esas palabras sumado al hecho de la atracción física que sentía con Quatre le daba a pensar que ESE CHICO tenía que ser ESE ALGUIEN con quien compartiera su vida, pero la idea era una completa locura ¿el?... ¿Con un hombre?... no, eso quedaba descartado, además seguramente el rubio angelical no pensaba para nada parecido. Aunque tenia que admitir que ese chico le atraía demasiado para su gusto, el no podía sentir eso, no debía... pero sin embargo...

- Trowa -llamó Heero-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Era un sábado y habían acordado salir al centro comercial para divertirse un poco en grupo, Hilde había decidido acompañarlos ya que tenia deseos de hacer compras y tenía dinero para dicha idea.

Quatre, Hilde y Duo se la pasaban hablando pero este tercero no le soltaba la mano por nada en el mundo a Heero, quien directamente se desconectaba del mundo y dejaba su mente en blanco. Trowa y Wufei iban detrás, cada uno pensando en sus cosas; Esa fue la escena hasta que Hilde agarro la mano de Duo y se hecho a correr rumbo a la cartelera de una película, el trenzado al verse jalado con tanta fuerza se soltó del príncipe que solo abrió los ojos para ver si estaba bien, el rubio seguía por detrás a los primeros dos para participar de la charla.

Heero aprovechó para hablar con Trowa ya que por primera vez en varios días podía mostrarse libre del acoso físico que le proporcionaba su amante.

La calle estaba algo vacía puesto que pronto vendría el invierno y el clima nublado no ayudaba a las personas aficionadas que recorrían las calles de la ciudad.

- Últimamente has querido hablar conmigo, y Duo no nos ah dado tiempo. -el príncipe caminó a su lado-

- Si, era con respecto a él, por eso no he dicho nada -lo miró serio- quería ver... cuando tenias tiempo, quizás yo no pueda ayudarlo a ser feliz así como el tampoco a mí, pero si tu puedes... entonces yo te ayudare. Creo que Hilde tiene razón cuando dice que nos merecemos segundas oportunidades, que debemos buscar más y más felicidad si creemos que podemos conseguirla.

- ¿vas a romper tu promesa? -preguntó Wufei poniendo atención-

- Si Wufei, porque ya no soporto ver cuando llora Duo, no quiero verlo de nuevo llorando como aquel día... -respondió tristemente- tu no entraste cuando despertó hace dos semanas, pero yo si... y si hubieras estado en mi lugar tomarías la misma decisión que yo.

- ... -el de aspecto oriental no dijo nada, probablemente tenia razón, pero no quería seguir hablando de Duo y Heero-

- Entonces mañana por la tarde paso por tu departamento ¿te parece bien? -un ansioso Heero-

- ¿Hoy no?... quiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible... -Trowa dejó de hablar-

- ¡Heero mira! -llamó Duo acercándose- ¿Tu ya viste la película esa del cartel? -se aferró al brazo del aludido- Es que Quatre dice que ah de ser muy mala pero Hilde dice que lo contrario ¿tu que opinas? -sonrió mientras en el fondo ansiaba separarlo del de ojos verdes, no le gustaba verlos juntos, últimamente se esforzaban por estar solos- Yo creo que no importa la trama si los actores que tienen son tan lindos ¡en especial el protagonista!

- ... -frunció el ceño- si quieres ir a verla no hay problema -su trenzado si que sabia como ponerlo celoso-

- Es lo que le digo, anda Duo vamos a sacar un par de boletos para dentro de un rato la función empieza en unos minutos, aun tenemos tiempo -sugirió Quatre-

- Si es que no se acabaron... -termino Hilde- ¡vamos a ver si aun hay! -comenzó a correr-

- ¡Voy contigo! -grito el rubio siguiéndola-

- Pero... -hizo un ligero puchero y después miró a Heero-... yo quería ir contigo maldito... -susurró-

- Y vamos todos y listo -sugirió Trowa- al fin y al cabo a todos nos gustan las de acción, creo.

- Tiene razón -apoyo el príncipe-

- bueno bueno, ok, ya entendí, ahora vengo así les aviso a los otros dos que se fueron sin esperarme... -aceptó comenzando a correr-

- Es demasiado posesivo... -afirmó el más alto-

- Pero yo soy igual -aclaró el príncipe mirando por donde se había ido-

- ¿Por qué no puedes hoy? -Trowa-

- Duo quiere quedarse en mi departamento, y ya le dije que si, no puedo cambiar de idea porque se va a enojar -miró a Wufei-

- Ya veo, además tu tampoco has de querer negárselo ¿verdad? -miro al príncipe con una sonrisa de doble intención-

Pero Heero no respondió porque Duo nuevamente se pegaba a su brazo como diciendo '¡es mio, mio, mio, mio!', y en realidad lo agradeció porque no tenia ganas de responder a la pregunta de Trowa y a pesar de que le resultaba molesto no tener la misma libertad que antes (de salir sin decir a donde, mirar a quien quisiera como quisiera, o hablar con quien quisiera en el momento y el tiempo que el quisiera sin rendirle cuentas a nadie) no podía quejarse porque el mismo con el trenzado era igual, prácticamente lo seguía a todos lados... no quería que nadie le hablara, ni se le acercara demasiado (a un metro), ni que se dedicaran sonrisas. Era posesivo y celoso, eso lo había descubierto ahora con Duo... de lo contrario, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

El príncipe paso un brazo por la cintura del trenzado, cosa que hizo sonreír al segundo... a veces Heero era muy cariñoso pero nunca le ponía tan contento como cuando le hacia esas pequeñas demostraciones luego de haberlo puesto celoso a propósito o no. En los últimos días cualquier cosa que quería se la daba, la peor cosa que le sucedió en estas dos semanas pasadas había sido cuando Heero le volvió a comentar que quería que fueran novios y no amantes, había puesto tanto empeño en eso que lo había deprimido mucho, pero después por suerte no volvió a tocar el tema y le hablaba como siempre, hasta se dejaba tomar de la mano. Cosa que lo tenía inmensamente feliz, su príncipe era bastante dócil con el pero no con los demás, lo que de algún modo le mostraba cuanto lo quería.

Quatre y Hilde vinieron corriendo desde la boletería del cine diciendo que no habían quedado entradas, ni siquiera una sola, así que descartando la película decidieron seguir dando vueltas en el centro y ver si encontraban algo que hacer antes de despedirse.

- ...yo quería ver la película... -murmuro decepcionado el trenzado mientras se abrazaba mas a Heero-

- ... -sonrió y se le acerco para susurrarle algo al oído- el lunes venimos, hoy no porque estamos con los demás

- ... -asintió- oki, gracias -respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla-

- Es tarde, mi familia dijo que vendría de viaje así que debo irme... -anunció Wufei-

- Esta bien, ten cuidado Wufy -saludó sonriente el trenzado-

- Suerte, seguro tendrás una larga noche -sonrió el rubio-

- Sí él la pasa bien igual... ¿para qué tanto meloseo? -comento fingiendo molestia la joven-

- No hay un porque Hilde, simplemente sucede... -respondió Trowa y miró a Wufei- salúdame a tus abuelos.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos -se volteo y comenzó a caminar-

- Heero no te despediste... -recordó Duo-

- No nos llevamos muy bien, no insistas en nada, no tiene caso -miró su reloj-... 7:30...

- Yo también me voy Heero, sabes lo estricto que es tu padre y si llego muy tarde me reprenderá por más que no sea su hijo -sonrió penosamente-

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -se ofreció el príncipe- es tarde y...

- No, no pasara nada, quédate tranquilo -sonrió- mejor acompáñalo a Duo y quédate con él, esta todo bien.

- ... Te acompaño yo -afirmó Trowa y Duo miró entre sorprendido-

- ¡No! -salto el rubio sonrojado- ¡No hace falta enserio, ustedes no se preocupen todo va a estar bien! -dio un paso atrás-

- Pero Quatre es tarde, es mejor que Trowa te acompañe él es bueno en defensa física si alguien quiere hacerles daño, y con lo llamativo que eres, él sabrá defenderte -aclaró Hilde inconsciente de la situación-

- ... -medito un poco- tiene razón, deja que te acompañe... -apoyó Heero-

- ¡Heero! -exclamo llamándole la atención el rubio- ¡Yo les digo que nada va a pasar, dejen que me valla solo por favor!

- ... pero... -paso una patrulla policial por la calle con sus luces encendidas- aunque digas que no...

- ¡jajajajajaja! -comenzó a reír el trenzado al ver la situación-... vamos Q-chan, deja que Trowa te acompañe no te aburrirás, él sabe mucho de música, arte y ciencias, la charla será amena... -ayudó y volvió a reír-

- ... ¡Huuuyy!... está bien -aceptó resignado y comenzó a caminar en silencio, mientras maldecía nervioso-

- Nos vemos la próxima -saludo en general pero mirando a Heero quien asintió- adiós -comenzó a caminar-

- jejeje... ¿crees que no pasara nada?... -preguntó Duo picadamente-

- ¿Pasar que? Trowa es muy bueno en la defensa personal, no habrá ningún problema -respondió Hilde-

- Mientras que él lo cuide, no me preocupa nada más -habló Heero-

- Trowa lo va a cuidar, de lo contrario no se hubiera ofrecido... pero si lo hizo va con otra intención, no solo la de 'acompañar' ¿no crees Heero?... -lo miró mientras la chica abría la boca en reproche- Quatre me comentó que varias veces se había percatado de la mirada de Trowa sobre él, lo cual no es de simple amigos... creo yo, que el mismo Trowa Barton esta dudando de sí mismo -comenzaron a caminar-

- ¿Dices que a Trowa le gusta Quatre? -preguntó sorprendida-

- Y viceversa Hilde -sonrió tiernamente-

- Mientras no lo lastime... -concluyó el príncipe-

- Ya veras que no, quédate tranquilo y confía en mi amigo...

Continuaron hablando de camino a casa del trenzado, este contándole a su amiga lo que sabía con respecto a Quatre y el moreno y ella haciendo pequeñas acotaciones positivas, surgió entonces el tema de que Duo también tenía que darse otra oportunidad y Heero interesado en el tema comenzó a charlar con Hilde mientras que el restante intentaba cambiar de tema.

Una vez que llegaron al hogar de la joven y el chico de ojos amatistas ella entró y se despidió de la pareja que pronto emprendía la retirada rumbo a los departamentos de una zona bastante alejada.

- No sabia, yo esperaba que la torre de Japón fuera más alta... -bostezó-... ¿tengo sueño?... -preguntó Duo extrañado-

- Pero si es temprano -comentó Heero-

- Si, y yo dormí bien... pero sin embargo... -se frotó los ojos- me siento muy cansado... que raro ¡y que lastima! Yo quería quedarme despierto hasta tarde

- ¿tendrás fiebre?... -pasó una mano por la frente de su amante-... hn... quizás solo fue la caminata.

- Hu... -hizo puchero y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del príncipe- y yo que quería tener una linda noche contigo... maldito sueño

- ... -sonrió- eso no importa Duo.

- Hum... ya sé que no, pero igual... durante la semana no podemos hacer nada por el maldito colegio que tenemos que levantarnos temprano y hoy que es sábado me da sueño ¿no puede ser más oportuno?... -se quejó acercando su cuerpo al de Heero-

- no sé -respondió para después darle un beso- vamos al departamento, así comes algo y después te duermes.

- ¡Pero...! yo no quiero dormir... -insistió-

- De todos modos tienes... -frunció el ceño y sus ojos se hicieron más claros-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado por el cambio-

- Apúrate, quiero llegar y dejarte allá -lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápido-

- ¿Es uno de los...? -Heero asintió-... entiendo, ten cuidado...

- No nos va a dar tiempo, esta cerca, al menos quiero dejarte en un lugar donde pueda vigilarte... -recorrió con la vista la calle semivacía, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente- diablos.

De repente una pequeña navaja rozo a gran velocidad el pómulo derecho de Heero comenzando a sangrar tan solo un poco, Duo tragó saliva mientras el príncipe se limpiaba la lastimadura con el dorso de la mano y fijaba su vista al final de la calle; una joven de cabellos largos, extremadamente largos y negros, observaba con varios cuchillos en la mano, sus ojos eran entre negros y rojos mientras que su vestimenta era blanca, un vestido por muy arriba de las rodillas y bien pegado al cuerpo con mangas al estilo japonés.

Heero se tensó y apretó la mano de Duo mientras este simplemente contemplaba la situación, la mujer de blanco camino sensualmente hasta ellos con una mirada sanguinaria y una sonrisa juguetona.

- Duo, cuando ella ataque, si es que lo hace, yo la retengo, quiero que te vallas a un bar o algún lugar donde hallan bastantes personas, no te vallas a quedar solo y no te quites el colgante que te di -ordenó emanando un aura fría-

- Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado -le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiero. -dio un paso atrás-

- ¿Listo?... -preguntó Heero soltándole la mano a Duo-

- ... Si... -respondió dando otro paso atrás-

- ... -la mujer sonrió divertida- No, no, no, no... no te conviene hacer eso chiquito, solo es una recomendación. -levantó la mano izquierda para tirar los cuchillos-

Heero enfocó su vista al plano astral, efectivamente ella tenía razón... si dejaba ir a Duo el amuleto que le dio probablemente no tendría la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar por si solo a la oscuridad de alrededor... pero había algo más, esa mujer no estaba sola... aunque no podía saber la ubicación exacta del otro miembro.

- ¡Los escudos no sirven! -aclaró la de vestimenta blanca para después lanzar los cuchillos, esta vez, envenenados-

"Tiene razón..." pensó rápido Heero aumentando su magia. En un movimiento rápido tomó a Duo de la cintura y se elevó a una altura poco segura mientras la mujer hacia aparecer una espada roja con detalles negros y se lanzaba al ataque.

La ropa del príncipe cambio a un color azulado con detalles blancos en los bordes, mientras el trenzado se aferraba más a su cuerpo. La espada celeste apareció en manos de Heero e hizo colisión contra la roja y negra de la mujer provocando una ola de aire alrededor de los cuerpos. La enviada no se detuvo y continuó haciendo ataques directos ante la imposibilidad de atacar que tenía el príncipe, con Duo a su lado le era imposible descuidar la defensa hasta que encontrara alguna oportunidad de dejarlo a salvo. Este a su vez solo podía confiar en su amante y cerrar los ojos, ya que nunca le gustaron las alturas y ahora que no tenía piso debajo realmente le aterraba abrir los ojos.

Un ataque decisivo y Heero terminó con una herida al costado del brazo provocada por una espada caliente, mientras peleaban sintió como la espada de aquella mujer irradiaba calor.

- Odin, no estoy poniendo la misma fuerza que uso tu contrincante anterior, deberías poder atacarme... -habló frustrada-

- ... -sin respuesta-

- ¿Piensas que atacaría a ese jovencito si descuidas la defensa? -sonrió hipócritamente- eres listo, pero te tengo una novedad... si no lo ataco yo, lo hará alguien mas

- ... Heero... -susurró Duo-

El mencionado sintió como un sello de magia era roto y luego la respiración entrecortada de Duo, se asustó de sobre manera al darse cuenta de que el amuleto realmente no tenía mucho poder para actuar por sí solo. Al verse en problemas bajo hasta pisar en el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos y pudo notar que efectivamente el sello del collar se había roto dejando el alma del trenzado a merced de cualquiera; El chico de ojos amatistas comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras se agarraba fuertemente el pecho y Heero intentaba poner un sello mágico más fuerte que el anterior sin tener éxito.

Duo estaba de rodillas en el piso llorando mientras Heero, a su lado, le tocaba suavemente pecho aplicando fuertes cantidades de magia; No pasó mucho tiempo para que le aura del trenzado se volviera más y más oscura, la mujer tan solo los observaba a una buena distancia con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y el príncipe terminaba de ponerle aquel famoso sello.

- ... Mamá... -murmuró Duo-... papá... -las lágrimas continuaban cayendo cada vez más abundantes-... ¿por qué...?

- Tranquilízate, el sello ya esta terminado... -le habló quitando sus manos del pecho del trenzado-

- ... no es justo... ¿qué hice yo?... -murmuró mientras continuaba llorando-

- ...Duo... -susurró obligando a que lo mirara- te dejare aquí un rato, intenta calmarte y luego charlamos... recuerda que puedes confiar en mi.

- ... no... -negó con la cabeza y rostro empapado de lágrimas- no te vallas. -lo abrazó con fuerza-

- tranquilo, después de esto te prometo que cenaremos pizza como te gusta -lo alejó- todo va a estar bien -se levantó-

- tu no... -comenzó a llorar de nuevo- tu también no... por favor Heero...

- confía en mi -le pidió volviendo a hacer aparecer la espada celeste y dedicándole una sonrisa-

El oji-cobalto levantó la vista y miró a la mujer que aun mantenía su sonrisa hipócrita mientras Duo continuaba llorando al entender que nada podía hacer y deprimiéndose tras recordar a todos sus familiares en aquella horrible noche.

Su corazón estaba completamente destrozado, el mismo se había jurado olvidar todas esas cosas que tanto le dolían, el mismo había dicho que nunca más sentiría ese dolor sin embargo aquella cosa que le decía constantemente 'recuerda' le estaba provocando tanto dolor, tantos recuerdos reencontrados que ni el mismo podía soportarlo, mantenerse tranquilo o dejar de llorar... simplemente no podía... le dolía, los recordaba, los imaginaba... los necesitaba pero ya no estaban y no iban a estar jamás. Y de nuevo sentía como aquella oscuridad se apoderaba de él llevándolo a perder la racionalidad, llevándolo a morir en vida; sabía que su corazón latía pero él no era consciente de lo que suceda a su alrededor. O por lo menos no lo era hasta que esa voz, de ese chico, le hizo recordar que aun lo tenía a él... pero... ¿y si también lo perdía?... no... no quería verlo morir, no a él, no a Heero...

El príncipe sintió como nuevamente el trenzado se dejaba guiar por la oscuridad, quizás él no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para aferrarse a las cosas que le hacían feliz, pero así nunca iba a poder pelear y ganar... porque estaría constantemente pendiente del aura de Duo. Lo llamó por su nombre y pudo notar como por leves segundos parecía volver a ser el que conocía, eran cambios constantes... por momentos oscuros y por otros normal. Mejor se concentraba en la pelea, quizás su Duo podía aguantar un poco. Cortando su hilo mental con todo y todos se concentró en esa mujer que parecía estar sosteniendo un conjuro.

Entonces la pelea comenzó y las espadas se cruzaron provocando un destello de luz, ambos cuerpos se elevaron unos cuantos metros del suelo para no incluir a la gente en aquel combate y volvieron a cruzar espadas. Los ataques eran directos, solo de espada a espada, y así continuó durante un rato hasta que Heero (¿o debería decir Odin?) se cansó de la situación y decidió utilizar mas magia en sus golpes, no podía demorarse.

La espada azul fue empuñada con más fuerza por las manos del joven que luego comenzó a hacerla girar tan rápido que a la vista humana solo se hubiera visto un circulo; luego a los costados del príncipe aparecieron varios destellos pequeños de luz, de los cuales comenzaron a salir a una velocidad increíble, estacas de hielo bien puntiagudas. La mujer al ver aquel ataque intentó formar un escudo para no hacerse daño pero Heero se adelantó e intentó atacarla de frente, ante esto ambas espadas volvieron a chocar pero la joven de ojos negros no pudo esquivar las estacas que provocaron grandes heridas en su cuerpo como si miles de balas hubieran chocado en ella.

- Ingenuo -murmuró la mujer-

El príncipe retrocedió un poco para tomar distancia y entonces una bola de masa negra comenzó a absorberlo, luego la masa comenzó a practicarle varias llaves en el cuerpo para intentar absorberlo; Heero las cortaba con la espada pero estas se regeneraban tan rápido que no le daban tiempo a alejarse antes de que volviera a verse atrapado. La mujer parecía disfrutarlo de sobremanera puesto que sonreía divertida y en su mirada podía denotarse la satisfacción.

Duo estaba más tranquilo, había podido soportar y traer de vuelta todos los recuerdos de su pasado y a pesar de hallarse deprimido al por demás ahora podía darse cuenta que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ahora podía saber lo que sucedía en su entorno. Esto no fue muy beneficioso ya que para cuando el trenzado levantó la vista buscando a su amante simplemente lo encontró intentando zafarse de una masa color negro que insistía constantemente en rodearlo.

Finalmente, una descarga eléctrica recorrió la masa y el cuerpo que tenía atrapado entre sus 'brazos' provocándole una baja intensa de energía al mismo. El oji-cobalto quedo sin fuerzas suficiente y su velocidad había bajado, necesitaba segundos para recuperarse... pero aquella cosa negra no le daba tiempo y ahora... ahora, simplemente no podía combatirla. Duo miro como aquella bola oscura terminaba de rodear y tapar el cuerpo de su Heero, mas tarde varias descargas se pudieron ver en el cuerpo de aquella cosa, mientras que lo único que el trenzado podía escuchar era como su príncipe, su Heero, gritaba tras recibir aquella potente descarga.

El corazón se le hundió en depresión... la única persona que le quedaba, por la cual vivía, la cual no soportaría ver morir... estaba ahora en un hilo de vida... quizás, lo ultimo que escucharía de él serían esos gritos... no, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada... ¿por qué todo se repetía?... ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal para merecer todo ese dolor¿Cuál era su error¿Cuál...¿Acaso de nuevo solo podía quedarse contemplando?... Si tan solo pudiera... si tan solo pudiera hacer algo y no sentirse tan culpable... no quería verlo morir, no quería ver morir a nadie mas... estaba arto de llevar en su mente muertes que no sirvieron de nada más que entristecerlo... pero esa cosa que se estaba llevando la vida de Heero tenia fuerzas con las que no podía batallar.

"Confía en mi..." recordaba continuamente, las ultimas palabras que le oyó decir, la ultima sonrisa que le pudo ver... quería volver a sentirse de él...

La mente del príncipe era un caos, no podía pensar siquiera con la constante electricidad que era liberada en su cuerpo, pero no podía morir... se lo prometió a Duo, se lo prometió a si mismo... no podía morir pero tampoco podía salir de allí... ¿Qué podía hacer?... encima la cosa esa se reconstruía tan rápido que no servia de nada cortarla. No aguantaría por mucho más aquel encierro, el aire le estaba escaseando y no podía respirar con facilidad... necesitaba salir de allí... tenía que estar con Duo... tenía que estar con él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Por fin TOT cap 11... me costo jeje XDD... bueno espero que les halla gustado... les deje picando eh? XDDD descuiden, actualizare lo más rápido que pueda! Por cierto ¬¬ que desilusión, dos reviews en el cap pasado... me parece que no subiré mas capítulos de mi fanfinc -O- si nadie me dice que lo continué, no continuare eh! Para que nadie me lea... buehh... ya veremos.

Una aclaración, en los próximos capítulos probablemente llame a Heero Odin, el porque es fácil, durante las batallas la forma terrenal de Heero toma posesión de su cuerpo para hacer más efectivo el uso de magia y agilidad, así que se puede decir que deja de ser Heero para convertirse en Odin aunque su apariencia no cambia mucho, su cuerpo y su cabello siguen siendo iguales solo que los ojos brillan un poco más y su ropa, solo cuando pelea, cambia.

La ropa de combate de Heero/Odin es un pantalón suelto tipo Alí Baba (y los 40 ladrones... XDD jajaja) de color azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco como el de Quatre pero prendido del mismo color que el pantalón y tiene en el pecho algunos bordados; nada especial, solo un bordado cualquiera XD. Les aviso porque no la describí del todo bien y probablemente en otros capítulos valla a necesitar que lo sepan.

En cuanto a que pasa con Heero cuando Odin usa su cuerpo para pelear... pues... ¿pueden imaginárselo desnudo en un lugar todo de color negro, suspendido en el aire? Bueno, algo así XDD... Hum no se si vieron Ayashi no ceres, cuando Aya se transforma en Ceres que la protagonista queda como en un vacío, algo así... y calientito, por cierto jajajaja... así nuestro querido Heero no tiene frío estando sin ropa.

Por cierto ¬¬ no me sacaron nada el yeso, fui al doc para que me lo saque y dijo 'no, quédatelo dos semanas mas...' el 3 supuestamente ando con mi mano libre ¡pero ya vieron como son! Estoy rogando porque me lo quiten YAAA! No lo aguanto mas XD estoy escribiendo capas y el yeso toca la tecla Windows y capas que me salta ejecutar, o cerrar sesión, cosas Ali... no veo las horas de tener mi brazo bien XD jajaja, byes. Nos vemos, NO SE OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	12. Desperando y Recordando

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Confía en mi..." recordaba continuamente, las ultimas palabras que le oyó decir, la ultima sonrisa que le pudo ver... quería volver a sentirse de él...

La mente del príncipe era un caos, no podía pensar siquiera con la constante electricidad que era liberada en su cuerpo, pero no podía morir... se lo prometió a Duo, se lo prometió a si mismo... no podía morir pero tampoco podía salir de allí... ¿Qué podía hacer?... encima la cosa esa se reconstruía tan rápido que no servia de nada cortarla. No aguantaría por mucho más aquel encierro, el aire le estaba escaseando y no podía respirar con facilidad... necesitaba salir de allí... tenía que estar con Duo... tenía que estar con él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo dejó de escuchar todo sonido que se hallase en su entorno, solo podía oírse a sí mismo sollozando y a su mente gritando de dolor... lo demás, era silencio. De pronto una voz interna diciendo 'déjate llevar, libéralo', el trenzado no supo a lo que se refería hasta que varias imágenes producto de su imaginación o de la del enemigo comenzaron a pasar ante sus ojos, diferentes tomas en donde solo podía ver como su amante, su príncipe, su Heero era asesinado sin la más mínima piedad. Las lagrimas, aun más abundantes que antes, continuaron saliendo a borbotones inundando su terso rostro y aquellos ojos violáceos se vieron oscuros, llenos de tristeza; esas imágenes eran las únicas que nunca hubiera soportado ver... sin embargo, allí estaban...

- ... No... Heero no... -murmuró ido-

El príncipe ya casi no respiraba dentro de aquella masa negra, el aire ahí ya casi era inexistente y no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto y esperar a un milagro; aun no asumiría su muerte, no podía morir, no debía. Abrió un poco los ojos con sus ultimas fuerzas pero nada pudo hacer mas que apretar su espada; de repente sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones y una vez viéndose respirando bien se fijó de donde provenía aquel oxigeno... pero todo en su entorno era negro y comenzaba a achicarse, comenzaba a asfixiarlo esta vez pegándose a su cuerpo.

Una hoz negra con hoja plateada cortó a la mitad la masa negra ocasionando que su victima principal pudiera ver por leves segundos la luz proveniente de la luna y las estrellas, Heero aun permanecía sin fuerzas, necesitaba más aire... el que había recibido no era el necesario para atacar ni mucho menos para defenderse; pero el dueño de la hoz no se detuvo y volvió a cortar la masa de color negro y esta al contacto con aquel filo se deshizo inmediatamente. El joven de cabello corto comenzó a caer, lamentablemente su conciencia se perdía por la llegada tan repentina de oxigeno y sus fuerzas aun no estaban repuestas; tan solo pudo abrir los ojos para divisar la figura de aquella persona poseedora de la hoz que destruyó la cosa negra.

- ... ¿Du... o?... -susurró extrañado y juntó energía para no chocar contra la terraza del edificio-

El trenzado sostenía una hoz, la misma que destruyó a 'eso' que quiso matar al príncipe, lucía un pantalón negro al cuerpo con una musculosa por arriba del ombligo de igual color; en su pecho, en debe de estar la gota color celeste que Heero le dio para proteger su aura, había una cruz de plata brillante sostenida por una cadena de igual material. Su cabello estaba atado como siempre pero con varios cabellos cayendo a los costados de su rostro, su mirada era fría y completamente oscura... aunque con la luna detrás de él, se veía realmente místico... como salido de otro mundo...

Heero no podía creer lo que veía, Duo, SU Duo... ¿Utilizando magia?... porque sino ¿De qué otro modo podía estar suspendido en el aire? ¡Y lo que era más... lo había salvado! ¡¡SALVADO, cuando se supone que él debía ser quien peleara!... utilizó la mayor cantidad de magia que pudo para mantenerse de pie mirando anonadado la figura de su amante, realmente lucía hermoso... pero... no podía permitir que ese chico peleara contra esa mujer, no era el indicado.

- Niñito mal nacido ¡¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste cortarlo! -gritó la mujer exasperada-

- Tenme más respeto -ordenó fríamente-

- ¡¡Quién te crees que eres para salir de la nada y venir a reclamar respeto! -ahora furiosa-

- ¡Duo, baja ahora mismo! -pidió autoritariamente el príncipe caminando lentamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima-

El trenzado hizo exactamente lo que el príncipe le pidió y una vez que piso el techo del edificio cerro los ojos para luego de unos segundos volver a abrirlos, ahora más brillantes, y comenzar a llorar cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El oji-cobalto se acercó a él rápidamente y se arrodillo a su lado para luego abrazarlo.

-... Duo... Duo, levanta la vista por favor... -le pidió sacudiéndolo-

- ... Heero... -susurró abrazando al aludido y llorando sin control- tenía miedo, mucho miedo... me prometiste que estarías conmigo... y... yo creí que eso... esa cosa te iba a matar y... y... -lo abrazó más fuerte-

- Cálmate Duo, estoy bien, tú estas bien ¿cierto? -le preguntó pasándole una mano por el cabello-

- Si, pero... pero no sé, es que paso tan rápido... -se separó un poco- Heero había algo, alguien, no sé que cosa pero que decía algo, aunque no lo entendí bien... no sé que quería que hiciera y entonces, entonces... -volvió a comenzar a llorar recordando las imágenes de su amante siendo asesinado- entonces yo vi muchas cosas, que no quería ver y entonces lo demás no lo entiendo, no se que pasó solo que tu me llamaste... y... y...

- Shh... -lo besó- tranquilo, ya dijiste lo que tengo que saber, ahora quédate aquí mientras yo...

- ¡¡Basta de romanticismos! ¡¡¡¡Ese niño mal educado no ah respondido mi maldita pregunta y quiero saber que diablos esta haciendo aquí un mortal con magia! -descendió hasta su altura y se acercó velozmente-

- ... -Heero no dijo nada, no tenía porque responderle-

- ... -los ojos de Duo se volvieron a hacer oscuros y una sonrisa adorno su rostro- ¿Qué? ¿Me tiene miedo? -burlón-

- ¡Duo! -llamó la atención al notar el tono que marcaba esa pregunta, pero quedó en silencio tras ver la expresión egocéntrica que tenía-

- ¡Maldito mocoso! -exclamó la mujer apretando su arma-

- ¡Hora hora! ¡Le dije que me tuviera respeto! -recalcó con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie-

La joven de cabellos largos y negros tenía el rostro levemente coloreado de rojo, ese muchacho le estaba haciendo enfurecer ¡¡Nadie en su santo juicio la había tratado tan humillantemente y ese chiquillo no viviría para contarlo!. Por otra parte, Heero estaba atónito, ese no era su Duo, ese era alguien más... ¿Dónde había quedado el chico tímido y alegre?... ¿Por qué ahora era tan ególatra y burlón?... ¿sería una especie de 'transformación'? ¡Era un peligro! Si esa mujer se enojaba quien sabe de lo que sería capaz.

Duo (o lo que era su cuerpo) se mantenía divertido y calmo, su mente en blanco mientras solo sonreía... esto era divertido ¡hace cuanto no pasaba cosas así!...

- ¡Maldito! -gritó atacando al trenzado mientras Heero intentaba empuñar su arma con la energía que había recuperado-

- ... No, así no, más respeto... -habló esquivando los ataques de la mujer-

Heero continuaba mirándolo, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... el trenzado estaba esquivando a gran velocidad y sin agitarse cada uno de los ataques que ese 'enviado' le intentaba acertar, no quitaba su sonrisa confiada pero tampoco parecía agotarse ni aburrirse... ¿sería posible tal cosa?... ¿Este era el poder que le había dado su cuerpo?... ¿O Duo de por sí era Sinner?...

- Mocoso inútil, ¡¡No sabes hacer otra cosa que esquivar! -continuó intentando cortar a Duo-

- Si, de hecho si sé -su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¿quieres ver?

- ¡¡¡Ahhhrrgg! ¡¡Quita tu maldita sonrisa! ¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¡Tu que recién aprendes como usar magia! ¡¡Ja!

- Tsk Tsk... -chistó con la lengua mientras hacia aparecer su hoz de nuevo-

Duo aprovecho uno de los ataques de aquella mujer para hacer girar su arma blanca (técnicamente, un arma con filo es un arma blanca, a pesar de que la hoz es de color negro con hoja plateada) y acercar el filo de la misma a la cintura de su contrincante, quien apenas pudo esquivarla y se llevó un gran corte. Luego el trenzado levantó su arma para dar el golpe final y la detuvo en lo alto un instante.

- Si me muestra respeto... quizás le mate rápido, de ser lo contrario... no le tendré piedad como no la tuvo con el niño de este cuerpo -aclaró fríamente-

- ¡que diablos estas diciendo, si esto aun no acaba! -repuso tocándose el costado herido-

- Te lo advertí -murmuró mientras volvía a hacer girar la hoz- ¡¡Vas a aprender a no jugar con el Dios de la Muerte!

Con esas ultimas palabras la hoz se elevó un poco más y se acercó rápidamente a la cabeza de la mujer, quien en un intento de defenderse puso su espada en el medio para evitar el corte, pero la velocidad y la fuerza aplicada en el arma del trenzado era mayor a la de la espada provocando que esta se rompiera y la cabeza de la joven vestida de blanco rodara en el suelo; Unos segundos después, el cuerpo y la cabeza separadas perdieron la vida. Heero estaba más que sorprendido, atónito, no habían palabras para su estado... simplemente no las había... no podía creer absolutamente nada y su mente era un caos de preguntas sin respuestas.

- ¡Oye! -llamó el trenzado volviendo a sonreír egocéntricamente y mirándolo de frente- Le borrare esta visión al niño, así que invéntate algo para llenar el tiempo... ¡No sé, di que se desmayo! ¿ok? -la hoz desapareció y posó las manos en la cintura-

- ¿Cómo es que... Duo, que tú estas en Duo? Me gustaría... preguntarte muchas cosas -habló suavemente, temiendo que esa figura se desvaneciera-

- Hum... -se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha- pues... yo solo sé que el jovencito este se descuidó, y yo salí a ver porque tanto quilombo, me encontré con que casi te matan y te ayude, eso es todo -sonrió sincero-

- ... ¿es... todo?... -preguntó ingenuamente y algo molesto- ¡ 'Es todo', me dices y mi novio que era normal resulta que ahora tiene doble personalidad! ¡Claro, todo esto es normal! -exclamó enojado mientras su vestimenta se volvía normal-

- ehh... -lo miró algo sorprendido y luego se puso a reír- ¡¡jajaja... hay dios, que exagerado...! -continuó riendo-

- ... -lo miró enojado y se cruzó de brazos- ¿terminaste?

- ... ahhh... -suspiró- no, ojalá hubiera terminado, ¡pero ni siquiera empecé! -lo miró divertido- ¡ya, hablando enserio! -hizo un gesto de rechazo- Te digo la verdad, todo paso así, en un flash -chasqueó los dedos- pero me divertí mucho, cuando me necesites estaré ahí para sacarle dequicio a la gente ¡me fascina ver como se enojan!

- ¿Qué paso con MI Duo? -preguntó hastiado-

- Pus... -se rascó la barbilla y luego sonrió- ¡aquí estoy! Digo ¿no me ves? -Heero hizo un gesto de querer matarlo- ¡ya, ya, ya! Entiendo muy bien esas miradas ¡Je! Bueno pues es fácil, si dices 'MI DUO' estas refiriéndote a los dos, porque técnicamente yo no soy otro, o sea.. grr... -apoyó su cabeza en su mano-... dios que difícil... ¡ah! -levantó la vista- pues digamos que yo soy una parte dormida del que conoces, por eso, técnicamente, cuando tienes sexo con ese niño también lo tienes conmigo ¿comprendes? Es algo así como simultáneamente con dos personas en un mismo cuerpo -rió-

- ¿Qué diablos pasó con el Duo que yo conozco? -corrigió la pregunta inicial, realmente se estaba hartando... -

- ¡Nos conoces a los dos hombre! ¿Con quien estas hablando, sino? -volvió a reír-

- ... -cerro los ojos enojado- Basta, ¿puedes ser sensato alguna vez en tu...? ¡ash, solo alguna vez más!

- ¡oh bueno! Que mal humor tienes... aunque no me sorprende... ¿por qué será?... digo ¿no, sobreproteges mucho al niño este, creo que demasiado pero yo no podía hacer nada así que las tuve que dejar pasar aunque con eso no digo que...

- Algunas cosas no cambian... -masculló- deja de hablar tanto y dime lo que quiero saber.

- Ya bueno, perdón... tu lo dijiste algunas cosas no cambian -rió- bueno, en cuanto a que le paso al niño, pues esta sano y salvo en la inconciencia, se siente tibio ahí ¿Sabes? -volvió a reír-

- ¿podrías volver a dormirte y dejarlo a él ser dueño de su cuerpo? Realmente tu carácter es insoportable... -pidió molesto-

- jeje, eso pensaba hacer desde un principio, pero tu empezaste preguntando así que yo me tuve que quedar, además este niño esta deprimido... un exquisito sufrimiento por cierto, pero eso no es lo que quieres... -sonrió y luego cerró los ojos-

Heero no dijo nada, estaba bastante hastiado de ese ser que habitaba en Duo, pero tendría que soportarlo; por ahora lo único que quería era abrazar a SU DUO, el que conocía, el que besaba, el que lo amaba y no era sediento de sangre.

El cuerpo del 'enviado' se desvaneció dando lugar a una perla oscura que rápidamente se elevo y dio a dar en la mano de Heero, luego su cuerpo la absorbió y todo rastro de la pelea se disipó. El trenzado mantuvo con los ojos cerrados unos segundos y luego de abrirlos se quedó mirando el suelo, como perdido; El príncipe al notarlo se puso serio y descruzó sus brazos para luego acercársele lentamente hasta poder casi abrazarlo.

- ¿estas bien? -preguntó intentando desvanecer el enojo anterior-

Duo había hablado lo justo y necesario durante todo el camino, muchos sentimientos que entender, muchas cosas que pensar... prácticamente le comían el tiempo... mientras que Heero realmente tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado; Esa noche no podría dormir... tantas cosas que pensar no daban cabida a nada más, y encima mañana había quedado con Trowa de verse para que este le contara de Duo. Al llegar al departamento del oji-cobalto entraron en silencio y el dueño se fue a cambiar mientras que su acompañante aun permanecía de pie a un lado de la puerta, ¿su mente?... en sus recuerdos...

A las 1 AM ambos estaban recostados en la cama pero ninguno dormía, Heero estaba recostado boca arriba del lado izquierdo con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Duo estaba de lado mirando a la pared más próxima.

- ... -suspiró y se volteó mirando para el lado del trenzado- ¿estas despierto?

- ... si... -respondió bajito-

- Estas muy callado -afirmó abrazándolo por la cintura-

- ... -unos minutos de silencio- no tengo... nada de que hablar... solo pensar... -se volteó para quedar frente a su príncipe-

- me comienzas a preocupar... no sueles ser así -lo besó con tranquilidad-

- siento que si digo algo... me derrumbo... y no quiero llorar, no más... -se sentó sobre las caderas de Heero sonriendo suavemente- ayúdame a distraerme, no quiero pensar en esas cosas, quiero estar bien.

- Quizás si me cuentas ambos le encontremos una salida y no te torturarías más -opinó tomando la cintura de su amante-

- No Heero, me lastima mucho... quiero olvidarlo, ayúdame a olvidarlo aunque sea para dormir tranquilo, solo por hoy te lo pido... por favor -serio-

- ... escucha -se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso ligero al trenzado- sé que uno siempre tiene cosas que lo mortifican, yo también tengo las mías, y a veces es mejor afrontarlo de a dos, que solo.

- Pero no hoy, no ahora... quiero dormir, estoy cansado y un sueño que no me vanco... pero sé que si duermo, tendré pesadillas y no quiero... por eso, por hoy, por esta noche te pido que me ayudes a dormir bien ¿Si? Por favor... -puso carita de perrito abandonado-

- No Duo, yo mañana iré a ver a Trowa, y si no me cuentas hoy... yo para mañana lo sabré igual y será peor, porque no me lo contaras tu -le acarició la mejilla derecha- no te enojes... yo quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo pelear contra algo que desconozco...

- No es justo... -bajó la vista- él me prometió que no diría nada, que no hablaríamos nunca más de todo eso... que mentiroso.

Heero reflexionó un poco, quizás lo que necesitaba era un empujón... algo que lo animara y le hiciera entrar en confianza. Duo por su parte estaba dolido, no quería contar todo lo que sentía porque sabía que comenzaría a llorar sin control y de nuevo se deprimiría tanto que hasta dejaría de vivir... no quería pasar por eso de nuevo y ver a todos encima de él; lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Se oyó un suspiro en la habitación y el trenzado levantó la vista, ahora el joven de cabellos cortos se acomodaba en la cama permaneciendo sentado y recargándose contra la cabecera entre tanto el otro se mantenía sentado sobre sus piernas.

- Cuando tenia cuatro años mi padre se fue a un viaje de negocios... -comenzó Heero con el ceño fruncido- mi madre y yo estábamos solos en la casa, era una noche muy clara con una luna muy grande... todo era tranquilo, estábamos en el living tomando chocolate caliente cuando...

**------- Flash Back -------**

Dos personas estaban sentadas en un amplio sofá enfrente de una chimenea, era un silencio bastante acogedor dado a que había una suave música de fondo proveniente de la radio.

- ¿Cuándo viene papá, mamá? -preguntó un pequeño con cabello revoltoso-

- ... -sonrió- tu papá dijo que llegaría en dos días, mi pequeño Heero

- Yo quiero que me traiga muchos juguetes -sonrió el niño- el otro día vi un coche en la tele muy bonito, era todo rojo y los vidrios negros ¡¡lo hubieras visto! -comentó animado-

- Seguro que tu papá te va a traer muchos juguetes, sabes que él te quiere mucho -tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente que había en una taza-

- ¡Sip! Yo sé que mi papá es único, y por suerte es mío -dijo con orgullo tomando de su taza también-

De pronto las luces se cortaron y la sala solo se iluminó a través de las ventanas por las estrellas y la luna; La mujer se puso de pie y prendió unas velas que habían sobre la chimenea mientras el niño se quedaba sentado mirando a su madre.

- Que raro, mi amor quédate sentado no valla a ser que te lastimes en al oscuridad, yo iré a ver los interruptores -habló comenzando a caminar luego de dejar una vela en la mesa de centro-

- Ten cuidado mamá -gritó el niño para que se escuchara su voz-

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los cuales el pequeño Heero había podido acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, y si bien no distinguía muchos colores podía ver por donde caminar; Su mamá había tardado mucho ya... y se estaba asustando de estar solo. De repente se escucho mucho ruido, como se muebles se corrieran y algunos se cayeran, luego una puerta fue cerrada con fuerza; el niño sumamente asustado se aferró a un cojín en su afán por defenderse. Luego vio una persona que corría acercándose a él y por instinto y miedo gritó.

- ¡¡Ma...!

- Shh Heero, soy yo tu mama, escúchame tenemos que salir de aquí, hay alguien en la casa está en el sótano, rápido ven conmigo... -la mujer tomó en brazos al pequeño e intentó lucir tranquila- lo encerré pero tenemos que correr para que no nos lastimen. ¿si?

- ...si -asintió el niño- ¿vamos con los vecinos, como en las películas? -preguntó intentando no tener miedo-

- Si, corre con los vecinos, tócales timbre muchas veces y diles que llamen a la policía -se escuchó como alguien golpeaba una puerta- ¡rápido ve!

- ¿Y tu mamá? -preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos- Apúrate, vamos.

- Yo te sigo, vamos -bajó a su hijo y ambos comenzaron a correr hasta la puerta principal-

Antes de llegar la puerta grande se sintió como alguien abría otra y comenzaba a correr, entonces la madre y el niño comenzaron a huir desesperadamente hasta la casa vecina más cercana; con el malhechor detrás. En un momento, antes de llegar a la primer puerta, un arma se siente ser disparada y la bala da en el pecho de la mujer, el pequeño al escuchar como ella cae retrocede unos pasos para intentar ayudarla.

- Mamá ¿qué pasa? -preguntó inocentemente-

- Heero corre, apúrate y tócale timbre a la vecina yo estoy bien, pero corre ahora -empujó a su hijo y este comenzó a correr hasta la puerta, pero no llegaba la timbre, entonces comenzó a patear la puerta y la ventana-

- ¡¡¡Señor Kagami! ¡¡¡Señora Kagami! -gritó al ver que nadie respondía y entonces comenzó a llorar fuertemente- ¡¡¡Mama, no hay nadie!

- ¡¡Corre Heero, corre! -exclamó la mujer al ver que el ladrón u asesino se acercaba a su hijo-

- ¿Qué? Pero y... -volteó y vio como un hombre alto se acercaba a él entonces corrió escabulléndose por las piernas del hombre- ¡¡¡¡NO HAY NADIE DESPIERTOOOOO! -gritó mientras el hombre lo alcanzaba-

- Al fin te tengo, mocoso -habló el hombre levantando el arma-

- ¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó la madre del niño siendo escuchada por bastante vecinos, pero muy tarde-

El hombre le dio un disparo en la cabeza a la mujer mientras el niño lloraba intensamente, luego apunto el arma al pequeño y cuando estaba a punto de disparar los ojos del niño brillaron; el asesino creyó que era por la luz de la luna, pero era más intenso, lo descubrió cuando su cuerpo no le respondía y jalaba el gatillo dentro de su boca. Suicidio, para cualquier policía... pero homicidio si tenemos en cuenta que el pequeño Heero uso magia, su primer magia.

Diez o veinte vecinos salieron al mismo tiempo y al ver a la señora Yui en el suelo llamaron todos a la policía mientras el pequeño Heero se acercaba llorando al cuerpo inerte de su madre.

- ¿Mami?... -preguntó esperanzado- Mami despierta, el hombre malo ya se durmió -susurró arrodillándose y sacuendiendo el cuerpo de su madre- mamá... -la volvió a mover- Mama despierta, ya se durmió ese hombre, mamá... -continuo moviéndola-

- Pequeño Heero -llamó una vecina algo anciana- vamos a tomar un poco de agua a mi casa -lo tomó del brazo intentando alejarlo, el niño no tenía que haber vivido eso-

- ¡¡¡No! ¡¡Quiero que mi mamá se despierte para terminar de tomar mi chocolate caliente! -gritó el niño intentando soltarse, sin éxito- ¡¡Mamá! ¡¡Mamá...! -continuó gritando mientras era alejado por una anciana llorosa-

**------- Fin del Flash Back -------**

-Todo pasó… demasiado rápido -finalizo Heero con los ojos cerrados y tragando duramente- mi padre llegó un día después, lucia como siempre... me inscribió en un internado, y hasta los 10 me enteré que se había casado con otra mujer, la que tu conoces -hizo una pausa suspirando- luego de eso, me escape del internado y me pusieron a estudiar en mi casa, con tutores... pero ninguno aguantó mucho.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Duo ya no contenía las lagrimas... ese relato le había hecho despertar todos sus sentimientos por segunda vez en el día ¿Cómo hacia Heero para no llorar?... Se veía que le afectaba porque cada tanto tragaba saliva pero no había derramado una sola lagrima. El príncipe estaba destrozado, nunca antes había contado la historia desde ese punto, siempre la contaba como algo superficial y sin detalles pero esta vez había dado cada mínima referencia que recordaba y eso había despertado un dolor increíble en su corazón, pero... ya no había vuelta atrás, ella ya estaba muerta.

Pasaron un buen rato pensando, cada uno en como hablar después de eso... hasta que Heero encontró algo que no había dicho.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Kiichi? -preguntó haciendo que el trenzado le mirara- mi madre, le dejó claro a uno de la servidumbre que cuando yo cumpliera la edad suficiente me lo dieran, por eso no lo eh podido rechazar, es un regalo muy especial... y esa mascota, realmente me entiende.

- ¿Cómo haces?... -preguntó bajito secándose los ojos- ¿cómo haces para no llorar? Te eh visto contando todo eso, lleno de dolor... pero no has derramado una sola lagrima... en cambio yo... je -sonrió amargamente-

- Si lloro, solo haré que el alma de mi madre se entristezca... y lo único que quiero es que al menos donde este, este bien. -respondió serio-

- Que fuerte eres, yo no puedo... por más que me digan eso no puedo, duele mucho... no sé de que otro modo aguantar mas que olvidándolo, no quiero recordarlo... no me gusta -lo abrazó-... Mh... tengo sueño...

- ¿vas a dormir? -preguntó acariciándole la cabeza-

- No hay otra... muero de sueño -susurró acomodándose en el pecho del príncipe-

- Al menos recuéstate... -lo abrazó fuertemente-

- Estoy cómodo -sonrió- me acuesto si me abrazas ¿Si? -abrió los ojos para mirarlo-

- ... Si... -asintió-

Entonces Heero sintió que todo lo que contó fue en vano, no había funcionado el contarle todos sus dolores para hacerlo entrar en confianza, o quizás... aún no se animaba. Se acomodo frente al trenzado que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba semidormido, lo abrazo bien fuerte y le dio un beso en la boca, muy suavemente, sintiendo como este intentaba corresponderle pero se dormía; sonrió al notar que realmente estaba cansado. Quizás si dormía bien, mañana le contaría.

Duo se acurruco en el pecho del oji-cobalto y luego de unos instantes, antes de quedar completamente dormido, intento quitarle la duda a Heero... quizás no quería revivir los sentimientos... pero no por eso iba a dejar de saber la realidad... quizás, si lo resumía... no doliera tanto.

- ¿Sabes, Hee-chan? -susurró con lo que le quedaba de energía-

- Dime -abrió los ojos-

- Un día nos secuestraron a todos, incluso a mis amigos, y los mataron... aunque no se si me arrepiento de estar vivo.

- Entiendo -se limitó a decir, no lo tenía que forzar... que dijera eso, era mucho-

- Gracias -murmuró- por confiar en mi... -quedó dormido-

- Tonto... -cerró los ojos para también dormirse-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: NO PUEDO CRER QUE POR FIN TERMINE EL BENDITO CAPITULOO! No tienen idea de cómo me costo, y lo que es mas, estoy segura que en algunas partes quedo re mal contado... es que ando falta de inspiración... ¿Alguna tiene el teléfono? Necesito llamarla para decirle que vuelva TOT ... XDDD

Nos vemos jóvenes, espero que tengan un lindo fin de año y prospero año nuevo (no es lo mismo? XD) bueno, los dejo... déjenme reviews... POR CIERTO! VIERON? NUEVO FANFINC! XDDD BYESSS

Ryoko de Leonhart


	13. Muertes y Nacimientos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo se acurruco en el pecho del oji-cobalto y luego de unos instantes, antes de quedar completamente dormido, intento quitarle la duda a Heero... quizás no quería revivir los sentimientos... pero no por eso iba a dejar de saber la realidad... quizás, si lo resumía... no doliera tanto.

- ¿Sabes, Hee-chan? -susurró con lo que le quedaba de energía-

- Dime -abrió los ojos-

- Un día nos secuestraron a todos, incluso a mis amigos, y los mataron... aunque no sé si me arrepiento de estar vivo.

- Entiendo -se limitó a decir, no lo tenía que forzar... que dijera eso, era mucho-

- Gracias -murmuró- por confiar en mi... -quedó dormido-

- Tonto... -cerró los ojos para también dormirse-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la mañana del domingo Duo parecía completamente repuesto de la depresión antes sentida, entre que Heero se comportaba normalmente; Se había estado preguntando dónde se pudo haber metido Kiichi en todo ese tiempo, hacia mucho no lo veía y hasta ahora lo recordaba... en ocasiones normales se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia antes, pero con el tema de que Duo acaparaba todo su tiempo y pensamientos, algunas cosas se le olvidaban... y recordando eso, ¡Se le había olvidado pasar por su casa y preguntar por la fiesta de presentación! ¡Con lo importante que era eso!...

- ¡Heero! -llamó el trenzado-

- ... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó volviendo a la realidad-

- ¡Haw!... -bufó- te estuve llamando y ni vos bola, te iba a preguntar que querías de desayunar sí té, o café. -se cruzó de brazos en la puerta de la cocina-

- ... café... -respondió ido-

- ... -alzó una ceja- A mi no me engañas... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En que piensas? -descruzó sus brazos y se acercó al príncipe para luego abrazarlo por la cintura-

- En muchas cosas... -correspondió- en la fiesta de presentación, en Kiichi, en que tengo que llamar a Trowa... -suspiró- en que tengo que pasar por mi casa... en que tengo que contarte algo.

- ¡Hombre! ¿No hay segundo de tu vida en que dejes de pensar tanto? -sonrió- Son muchas cosas.

- Si lo hay -sonrió ligeramente y se acerco al oído de Duo- cuando hacemos el amor no pienso en nada -mordió apaciblemente el lóbulo de la oreja-

- Heero... -murmuró muy sonrojado- no hagas eso...

- Se me antoja desayunar otra cosa -le susurró al oído bajando para besar el cuello-

- Maldito pervertido -musitó con una sonrisa picara y un leve sonrojo-... ahhh...

- Hn... -respondió comenzando a meter la mano por detrás del pantalón de Duo sin dejar de besar su cuello-

Se besaron con deseo mientras se dirigían rumbo al sillón, era un beso fogoso, de aquellos que te hacen sentir en el cielo y te estremecen de pies a cabeza, que te hacen desear cada vez más sin que terminen de llegar, que sean eternos...

Una vez en el sofá Duo quedó debajo de Heero mientras este ultimo hacia frotar su intimidad con la de su amante, estaban completamente excitados pero permanecían vestidos dándose besos y acariciándose apasionadamente sobre la ropa. El trenzado fue el primero en quedarse desnudo siendo acariciado, besado y torturado en su totalidad por el príncipe, gozaba de tenerlo sobre él y de sentir como lo acariciaba mientras lo besaba, pero más gozaba cuando tocaba su intimidad con esa firmeza; el príncipe continuó besándolo, el sabor de la piel de Duo era existo, y hubiera continuado probándolo de no ser porque el sexo le dolía por estar aprisionado.

Heero se quitó la camisa en su totalidad mientras el trenzado, en su poca conciencia, le desabrochaba el pantalón para por fin quedar ambos desnudos; el oji-cobalto volvió a besarlo y acariciarlo para luego llevar un dedo a la entrada del otro comenzando a prepararlo con delicadeza. Las primeras veces, recordaba, Duo le pedía que fuera muy despacio cada vez que introducía un dedo... pero luego simplemente gemía mientras se arqueaba, como ahora.

- ... no me tortures... -gimió al sentir el tercer dedo del príncipe-

- prefiero no lastimarte. -repuso comenzando a moverlos-

- Hmm...

Una llamarada interna, eso sentía Duo, era como una flama que incendiaba todo su cuerpo y le provocaba ese sudor, ese ardor, esa sensibilidad corporal; Siempre ansiaba calmarla, y con el tiempo y las relaciones con Heero (a pesar de no ser tantas) había comprendido que el único modo de saciarse era sentirlo dentro, penetrándolo... haciéndolo suyo.

El príncipe no aguantó más, su miembro ahora si dolía incansablemente... necesitaba entrar en el trenzado y poseerlo hasta acabar con ese dolor infernal; así que se acomodó entre las piernas de él y posicionó su miembro en aquella entrada estrecha pero bien preparada que tanto le fascinaba. Luego, lento pero seguro de sí mismo, comenzó a entrar arrancándole un fuerte gemido a Duo, que se aferraba a lo primero que encontraba en busca de aplacarse; Luego de haber llegado al tope se detuvo, siempre hacia lo mismo, esperaba la señal del trenzado para que no le doliera y pudieran disfrutar de aquel momento juntos.

- ... Heero... -suspiró atrayéndolo de la nuca- me encantas...

- ... tu también a mí... -respondió dejándose besar-

Y de nuevo un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de deseo, lleno de lujuria... cuanto amaban esos besos... eran tan demostrativos que cualquiera podría ver, hasta desde afuera, todo lo que sus corazones sentían y ansiaban.

El oji-cobalto comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo del trenzado y arrebatándole un gemido mezclado con suspiro. Amaba devotamente todo de su Duo, su forma de ser, su cuerpo, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz... su interior... todo, le gustaba Duo en su totalidad, todo lo que conformaba su ser, todo lo que le hacia sentirse tan especial y cómodo, todo... le complacía todo y absolutamente cada célula de su cuerpo, incondicionalmente, irracionalmente, irremediablemente... no cabía duda, se desbocaba por ese trenzado de ojos amatistas. El oji-violeta sentía estar en el paraíso, como cada vez que hacia el amor (o tenía sexo) con su Heero, cada vez que el miembro de él terminaba de entrar en su interior se estremecía, era como sentir una oleada de energía y placer tan grande que su cuerpo no la resistía y necesitaba liberarla de algún modo... primero, en forma de gemidos, pero luego con las embestidas y las caricias, los gemidos no liberaban esa energía y más tarde esta salía a flote en forma de un gran orgasmo que lo hacía perder la conciencia.

Heero tomó el miembro de Duo, comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas para hacerlo culminar; y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que pronto lo sintió llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos gimiendo fuertemente, con sus respiraciones completamente aceleradas y sus cuerpos totalmente agotados.

De nuevo habría que bañarse.

- te amo -murmuró el príncipe luego de tomar un poco de aire y salir del trenzado-

- ¿acaso yo no? -respondió Duo burlón pero igual de agotado-

- Duo... -llamó recostándose sobre su pareja- anoche, cuando nos atacó esa mujer... -pausó recuperándose-

- ¿Qué pasó? Yo no recuerdo mucho... tu mismo dijiste que me desmaye -ya mejor-

- Te mentí -le tapó los labios al trenzado al ver que iba a reprochar- No sé que o quien era, se hizo llamar 'El Dios de la Muerte', y esta dentro de ti... por lo que entendí, algo así como 'tu otro yo'

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Bueno o sea... con lo de anoche, con la mujer. -abrazó a su Heero-

- Él la mató, tú otro yo fue quien peleó contra ella... no lo recuerdas porque se encargo de borrar eso y me pidió de favor que inventara una excusa -le dio un beso- no te lo dije anoche porque creí que ya tenías mucho que pensar.

- Entiendo... pero entonces ¿Eso será acaso lo que me diste al entregarte a mí? -preguntó un tanto sonrosado-

- Puede ser... pero tengo que preguntárselo a él, y tiene un carácter un poco fastidioso -habló recordando el mal humor que le hizo sacar-

- Hu... mi otro yo se lleva mal contigo, eso es un problema grave y más considerando que soy tu novio, bueno pareja, o como sea... el caso es que encima yo no lo puedo controlar... -recapacitó-

- Esa es otra cosa que tengo que hablar contigo, la fiesta en donde se me presenta como el heredero esta cerca y como sabrás quiero romper el compromiso con Relena, así que tendrás que venir conmigo, pero iras sólo si aceptas ser mi novio, sino no

- ¡Eso es chantaje, no se vale! -volteó la vista molesto- Yo ya te explique la situación, no voy a aceptar.

- Entonces asumiré mi compromiso con Relena oficialmente... esta es la ultima oportunidad, tienes hasta la fecha de la fiesta para decidirte -le besó el cuello mientras Duo continuaba mudo- no te enojes, ni seas caprichoso... ya te dije que no me vas a perder, además tú otro yo dijo que me iba a ayudar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo sin ser yo voy a pelear contra esas cosas? -preguntó atónito-

- Así dijo, pero tampoco voy a dejar que sea siempre, primero lo vas a controlar -explicó levantándose un poco-

- ¿Voy a entrenar contigo? -alzó una ceja- ¿a dónde vas?

- Si, y me voy a bañar. -respondió juntando su ropa- ¿vienes conmigo?

- ¡Seguro! -sonrió- Eh.. oye... -se puso serio de nuevo-

- ¿Qué? -preguntó secamente sin parase-

- ¿estas enojado?... digo, es que... siempre que hablamos de eso te enojas y... pues eso. -con la vista baja-

- No estoy enojado -respondió- pero si molesto.

- Hum... -suspiró-

Siempre que hablaban sobre formalizar la relación entre ellos Heero se enojaba mucho y lo trataba de manera fría, Duo no podía entender como es que el no comprendía su miedo... y es que podía decirlo abiertamente, él traía la muerte de toda la gente a su alrededor, se lo habían dicho siempre de pequeño... ¿por qué habría de ser distinto con Heero?... La felicidad no era para él... ya era mucho lo que tenía ahora como para detenerse a pensar en más. Y lo que era peor, si no aceptaba... el amor de su vida se iba a casar con una desteñida... ¿cómo podía hacerle eso?... ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, que así lo destruiría? Tenía que convertirse en su propio motivo de muerte para tenerlo a su lado... ¿realmente era eso lo que quería?... ¿estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de Heero con tal de estar a su lado?... ¿No valía más estar lejos pero sabiendo que continuaría vivo?...

A estas alturas, lo dudaba.

Duo quería a Heero para él, solo para él y para nadie más... pero mantenerlo a su lado significaba someterlo a una posible muerte innecesaria... y quería que fueran felices JUNTOS; pero desde otro punto de vista, en cierto modo el ya estaba con Heero, entonces ¿por qué hasta ahora continuaba vivo?... Si él realmente era el que traía la muerte de la gente que quería ¿Cómo era que Wufei, Trowa, Hilde, Quatre y Heero aún estaban en este mundo? Quizás la hora aún no llego, quizás aún estaba a tiempo de salvarlos... quizás en realidad no traía la muerte de las personas... quizás solo era una estúpida superstición... pero... ¿Si solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su felicidad se desmoronara y terminara solo como en un principio? ¿Tan oscuro era su destino?... ¿Acaso solo se merecía morir? Y ahora la existencia de un ser llamado 'El Dios de la Muerte'... ¿Ese sería su verdadero yo?...

Quería huir del mundo entero, quería que la tierra se lo tragara para no seguir pensando, no quería continuar pensando en esas cosas... ¿No había sido suficiente con ver como casi muere Heero? Quizás esa era una premención de lo que le deparaba a su lado...

Debía alejarse, debía estar lejos de su príncipe, debía hacer hasta lo imposible para que viviera... pero entonces ¿de qué valía continuar viviendo sin el amor de tu vida?... de nada...

Heero tenía la mente en blanco, no quería pensar por ahora... ya llegaría la hora de pensar en cuanto saliera rumbo al departamento de Trowa... sería un día muy largo. De repente mientras abría el cerrojo de la ducha sintió una profunda oscuridad proveniente de Duo, caminó solo con su ropa interior puesta hasta la entrada de la sala, donde permanecía el trenzado sentado en el sillón con la vista baja.

- Duo -llamó intentando hacerlo reaccionar y olvidar de las depresiones-

Mas no hubo respuesta, se asustó al descubrir que la oscuridad aumentaba lentamente... muy lenta pero perceptiblemente.

- Duo -volvió a llamar acercándose para moverlo- vamos a bañarnos ¿no ibas a venir?

- ... No más... -susurró-

La tristeza que embargaba el alma del trenzado se disipó a una velocidad increíble convirtiéndose en nada, entonces el oji-cobalto se asusto, ¿Qué era todo esto?... ¿En que estaba pensando su Duo?... Por más que intentaba tener la mente en blanco y no preocuparse al por demás simplemente no podía, mil preguntas llegaron a su mente acosándolo y no permitiéndole prestar atención. Agitó su cabeza en negativa y volvió a insistir.

- Duo ¿no íbamos a bañarnos? Apúrate o sino... -lo movió-

- Jeje... ¿Bañarnos? -levantó su vista, ahora con sus ojos más oscuros, y se enfrentó con la mirada cobalto- ¡Oh, vamos eso estará súper! Recuérdame aparecer para estos momentos, por cierto, se disfrutó mucho lo de hace rato -rió-

- ... ¿Nani...? -murmuró sin entender- ¿Duo que...?

- Diablos me tengo que poner otro nombre, ya te dije que los dos somos Duo -lo miró con reproche- Bueno pero no estoy de humor para hacerte enojar hoy, el niño esta deprimido y quiere que se lo trague la tierra, así que le hice un favor y me vine a disfrutar del resto del día yo -sonrió abiertamente-

- ¡Ah no! -exclamó al percatarse la situación- ¡Regrésate ahora mismo y tráeme a MI Duo, no voy a pasar un día contigo ni loco! -ordenó cruzándose de brazos-

- ¡Pues vas a tener que hacerlo quieras o no porque ese niño no quiere estar cerca de ti! -se paro acomodándose la camisa- Ahora ¿Vamos a bañarnos?... Créeme que lo disfrutaras mucho -sonrió picadamente-

- ¡No! -respondió- ¡Ve a bañarte solo y más te vale portarte bien!

- Ahh está bien, como quieras... -se fue al baño- por cierto, para que no se te complique llámame Shinigami, es más fácil andar con dos nombres... y algo mas -rió- creo que deberías ponerte una camisa, ¡le darías una hemorragia nasal a cualquier mujer u hombre con ese cuerpo! -volvió a reír-

"¡¡Que insoportable!" Pensó Heero mientras se recargaba en la expanda del sillón e intentaba aclarar su mente, ahora 'Shinigami' se estaba bañando y podría estar en paz unos minutos.

¿Cómo seria eso de que Duo quería estar lejos de él? ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? ¿Por qué tanta depresión?... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABIA ESTADO PENSANDO ESE BAKA! ¡Ahora por su culpa tenía que aguantar a ese estúpido y engreído del 'Dios de la Muerte'! ¡¡Y encima también tuvo sexo con el! No, definitivamente no, Duo seria Duo y Shinigami seria Shinigami, él se había entregado a Duo, no a Shinigami... porque este último era una creación del trenzado, no eran la misma persona.

Pero lo que importaba ahora era como hacer para que Duo Maxwell volviera a ser dueño de sus acciones, por suerte no iba a estar en su departamento todo el día... pero no podía permitir que Shinigami fuera a la casa que compartía con Hilde sin ser Duo... ¡Menudo lío se armaría! ¿Qué estaba pensando Duo?... ¿Qué...? Quizás se le subió a la cabeza eso de que realmente traía la muerte, se lo había escuchado muchas veces... pero ¿Qué motivo tenía para creer eso? Una persona por si sola no se inculca cosas en la mente, normalmente la sociedad y los hechos que vive son quienes le ayudan a fomentar esas ideas erróneas... ¿Alguien le habría estado diciendo que él fue el causante de la muerte de sus conocidos?... Si, eso era lo más probable... porque otro trauma no tenía, no que él supiera; y si lo tenía ya se enteraría con Trowa... claro, si es que realmente le pensaba contar la verdad. Aunque el oji-verde no parecía ser mentiroso.

Estaba tan enojado que no podía ni hacer conjeturas... "¡¡MALDITO DIOS DE LA MUERTE!" Protestó mentalmente acomodando lo que quedaba en el living y caminando a la cocina para servirse agua.

Luego de más de una hora ambos jóvenes estaban bañados y cambiados, uno de ellos jugando con su trenza y el otro acomodando unos papeles; ambos en el comedor y con una tasa de café caliente enfrente. Shinigami estaba serio, sin decir una sola palabra... algo extraño considerando que Duo hablaba mucho; mientras que Heero intentaba no alterarse y terminar discutiendo con ese egocéntrico que se hacia pasar por su Duo.

- ... -sonrió con la mirada fría- estas esquivando tus sentimientos... ¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Tanto odio me tienes? -pregunto sin soltar su trenza pero mirando mortalmente al príncipe-

- Eres insoportable -respondió cortante-

- Pero este es el único modo que tiene Duo de seguir vivo -comentó poniéndose terriblemente sombrío- deberíamos llevarnos bien, aunque sea para hacer más estable su vida mientras sea conciente.

- Duo no es tan arrogante como tu, es más dulce... por eso no pidas imposibles. -tomó un poco de café-

- Yo puedo ayudarte... lo sabes bien, puedo serte de más ayuda que el mismo Trowa Barton -se enderezó soltando su cabello- además, mi querido Heero... puedo darte muchas respuestas que buscas.

- ... -suspiro y dejo todo de lado sentándose al lado de Shinigami- Se que puedes quitarme muchas dudas, pero no me sirven de nada si Duo no aprende a controlarte, tu existencia solo me complica...

- Ya sé pero de no ser por mi ahora no estarían juntos, Duo es DEMASIADO débil... y para ser fuerte me tuvo que crear a mi, eso fue hace... 10 años, creo... no vivo continuamente en este mundo, no se los tiempo exactos.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu no eres la magia que le di? ¿Qué pasó con eso entonces? -preguntó prestándole completa atención-

- Tu magia sólo me ayuda a materializarme, a pelear... pero mi carácter estaba formado desde mucho antes, mi existencia es fruto de su dolor... por ello, cuanto más sufre, mas material me vuelvo -tomó un poco de su taza- pero eso no quiere decir que con el tiempo Duo desaparezca, seguiré estando con el por siempre... hasta que supere todas las muertes con las que carga.

- ¿Él los mató? ¿Qué le hace creer que él es el causante? -ahora estaba más tranquilo, por fin podía hablar con alguien abiertamente-

- No, nada de eso... él solo vio como los mataban, solo esta confundido... piensa que es el causante por culpa del orfanato, allí nací yo.

- ¿Orfanato? -ahora volvía a descolocarse y no entendía nada-

- Duo quedo huérfano, la mafia los mato a todos... a todos y a cada uno frente a los ojos del pequeño, fue todo un error... y al quedar sin padres ni hermanos la policía se encargo de entrarlo en un orfanato donde el mal trato psicológico que le dieron ayudo a crearme. -su mirada vacía y fría- Todo niño necesita un refugio, ese refugio fui yo.

- Algo entiendo de eso, ahora dime ¿Sabes que paso ese día? ¿Por qué los mataron? ¿Cómo es que Duo quedo vivo?... -interrogó-

- Muchas preguntas, ¿te volviste hablador o me parece a mí? -sonrió- bueno... lo haré más simple... y si de pronto me detengo es porque Duo no me deja seguir, después de todo estoy abusando de sus recuerdos... tengo que forzarlo para que me permita expresarlos.

- No necesito que seas detallista, solo general...

**----- Flash Back -----**

Dos niños y una niña corrían por toda la sala de aquella casa mientras los adultos hablaban sentados en los sillones; la casa estaba decorada con globos y flores por doquier y en el centro de la mesa grande había un gran pastel color rosa. Un cumpleaños.

- ¡¡Duo eres lento! -gritaba un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos negros-

- ¡No soy lento, tu corres muy rápido! -rió mientras continuaba persiguiéndolo-

- ¡¡Es lo mismo tonto! -río frenando de golpe-

- ¡NOOO! -gritó mientras chocaba de lleno con el niño y ambos caían al suelo- Ouch... me dolió... -sobó su cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos-

- jajaja... -comenzó a reír abiertamente-

- Mano ¿Estas bien? -preguntó una niña de cabello largo azulado con ojos de igual color, seria de unos 3 o 4 años-

- Si... me duele la frente... -respondió el niño de cabellos cortos y ojos violetas, de unos 5 años mas o menos-

- ... perdón... -continuó riendo- es que me faltaba aire... jajajaja...

- ¡Por tu culpa me golpee fuerte! -gritó el de ojos amatistas-

- Perdoooooooooooooon -gritó el otro niño-

- ¡¡Maaaa Solo hizo lastimar a Duo! -gritó la pequeña mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a sus padres-

- ¡¡MENTIRA! -grito el castaño parándose-

- ...Me duele... -se quejó el oji-violeta-

- ¡Solo, pídele perdón! -exigió la madre del de ojos negros; una mujer alta de cabellos y ojos negros-

- ¡¡YA LO HIZE! -gritó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo berrinche-

- Ya guarden silencio, no sean así a puesto que Duo ya esta bien ¿verdad hijo? -preguntó la madre del mencionado acercándose; era una mujer de estatura mediana y hermosos ojos violáceos-

- ... me duele... -se volvió a quejar limpiándose los ojos-

- A puesto que si comes pastel ya no te duele más -sonrió la mujer mientras ayudaba a pararse a su hijo- Solo ¿Por qué no traes unos vasos para que tomen jugo?

- Sip -el niño sonrió y corrió a la cocina-

- ¡¡Yo quelo! -lo siguió la niña-

- Mami ¿me das un beso en la frente? -preguntó acongojado-

- Si mi chiquito, ¿vamos a cortar un poco de torta? -le dio un beso a su hijo mientras este asentía-

La casa se mantuvo en orden durante unos minutos mas, ahora todos comían un poco de pastel, las mayores con una taza de café mientras que los niños con un vaso de jugo de naranjas. De repente la puerta se abrió y varios hombres armados con pistolas le apuntaron a todos los que habían allí adentro.

Los niños comenzaron a llorar tras la angustiosa situación mientras los padres pedían por favor que los dejaran ir. Uno de los hombres, al parecer el líder, hizo bajar las armas a una de las mujeres y esta se acercó a los tres niños para consolarlos mientras que los demás eran subidos a una camioneta; mas tarde varios hombres le apuntaron a la mujer que cuidaba a los niños y les abrigaron a subir a la misma camioneta que los demás.

El ambiente era tenso y dentro de la camioneta las dos mujeres consolaban a sus hijos mientras ambos hombres pensaban en como liberar a sus respectivas familias, la vehículo a la cual estaban subidos no tenían vidrios claros por lo que no podían ver por donde iban, imposibilitándolos al momento de la huida al no saber para donde ir.

Minutos depuse la camioneta se detuvo y unos cuantos hombres con los rostros tapados y armados con armas blancas los obligo a bajar para luego encerrarlos en habitaciones; las mujeres y los niños en una y los hombres en otra.

El silencio reinó.

- Mami... quiero ir a casa. -susurró Duo-

- pronto iremos, tranquilo mi niño -tranquilizó la mujer de ojos iguales al de su hijo-

- ¿Nuestros padres donde están? -preguntó Solo-

- Están hablando con otros señores importantes -respondió la madre de este-

- Tenemos que buscar el modo de salir, Yuka, sabes bien que no nos dejaran ir de aquí... necesitamos escapar... esos hombres son... -habló la madre de dos niños-

- Lo sé... pero aún así, no se como le haremos -suspiró- siempre supe que esto pasaría... y nunca pude convencerlo a mi marido que dejara este trabajo...

Los tres pequeños escucharon atentos la conversación de sus madres, estas a su vez intentaron conformar un plan para poder salir de allí con vida junto con sus hijos. Luego de haber planeado más o menos que hacer se quedaron en silencio, la niña dormía profundamente en brazos de su madre mientras los dos chicos estaban en silencio y jugando con lo primero que encontraban (sus cordones, camisetas... etc).

Pasaron unos minutos, unas horas según el reloj de una de las madres, entonces un tiroteo comenzó a escucharse afuera de la habitación y más tarde la puerta de la misma fue abierta, afuera, el marido de la señora de ojos amatistas estaba esperándolas.

- Rápido, la salida esta al final del pasillo, si encuentran hombres suban a los tubos de respiración, son grandes y podrán salir por ahí -informó mientras corría junto con las dos mujeres y los tres niños-

- ¿Mi marido donde esta? -preguntó la mujer de nombre Yuka-

- Lo siento mucho... se lo llevaron -respondió el hombre con tristeza en la mirada-

Pasos de hombres comenzaron a escucharse cerca de ellos, entonces el marido abandono la huida mientras las mujeres corrían a la par de los chicos. El tiroteo volvió a comenzar y una de las balas se incrusto en el pecho de Yuka; su hijo asustado fue empujado por Duo y su madre para continuar corriendo. Pero al final del pasillo se veía que más hombres iban viniendo, entonces entraron en un de los ductos de ventilación; la mujer en busca de salvarlos comenzó a hablar y explicarles mas o menos la situación para que supieran como salir en caso de ella no poder salvarse.

- Escuchen los hombres de aquí son malos, ustedes pase lo que pase deben huir de ellos no se dejen intimidar... lamentablemente Solo, no volverás a ver a tus padres, pero no dejes que eso te deprima primero piensa en salvarte, corran lejos y vallan a un lugar donde hallan personas que no tengan capucha, si es posible los vestido de azul... llaméenlos y díganles lo que paso, no pierdan de vista el camino.

- Con policías ¿no? -preguntó Duo-

- Exacto hijo, cuida mucho a tu hermanita ¿si? Les digo esto por si no puedo salir yo, pero haré hasta lo imposible para ir con ustedes lejos de estos hombres malos -las balas comenzaron a escucharse-

- ¿Mis padres están muertos verdad? -preguntó Solo en tono serio-

- Si Solo... lo siento mucho -respondió la mujer triste-

- Ma, estoy cansada... -se quejó la niña-

- Aguanta un poco más mi niña, pronto saldrán.

Pero el tubo de ventilación era muy largo, y las balas comenzaron a disparase en dirección al techo intentando matarlos. De repente el tubo dobla a la derecha y todos doblaron, las balas ahora no se escuchaban cercanas sino a lo lejos, entonces una de las paredes de la ventilación se cayó y junto con esta Solo; la mujer y sus hijos bajaron en silencio y revisaron que el niño estuviera bien y al corroborarlo volvieron a comenzar su huida. Por suerte el pequeño de ojos negros había caído sobre el cuerpo de un guardia muerto y había amortiguado el golpe, aunque se sentía muy deprimido y quería llorar.

Luego de doblar en una esquina más hombres los encontraron y dispararon a matar, una bala dio en el hombro de la mujer que continuo corriendo detrás de los niños para protegerlos con su cuerpo. Al doblar en otra esquina para perder a los guardias otra bala llego al cuerpo de la mujer haciendo que cayera.

- ¡¡Mamá! -gritó Duo deteniéndose para ayudarla-

- No pierdan tiempo, Solo, Duo, corran y ayúdenla a ella que es más lenta, si se esfuerzan podrán llegar... -los pasos se escucharon- ¡Rápido!

- Duo vamos, apurémonos -habló maduramente-

- Pero, Mamá... vamos tu puedes... -le pidió-

- No Duo, corre rápido... escucha... sigue por el pasillo, al final, cuando llegues, salta la reja y corre lo más lejos que puedas... no olvides llevar a tu hermana, Solo ira contigo, apúrense.

- ¿Mami?... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó inocentemente la niña-

- Escuchen... Los quiero, cuídense... Duo, te quiero ¿sabes? Nunca lo olvides... eres mi luz y desde ahora en mas yo seré la tuya... apúrate y corre, rápido.

- Pero...

Duo iba a protestar cuando Solo tomó del brazo a él y a su hermana, los tres se echaron a correr antes de que los hombres llegaran y pudieron ocultarse doblando en una esquina. Tal como lo había dicho la madre de los dos niños, al final del pasillo había una reja, era muy alta por lo que pasaron por medio de las rejas que estaban muy separadas en una parte y comenzaron a correr a través del pasto... eso parecía un bosque...

De repente una bala atravesó el pecho de Solo, Duo se acerco a él y este solo pudo murmurar un 'corre...' antes de perder la vida. Luego de eso, el pequeño de ojos amatistas y su hermana corrieron lejos y lograron salir de ese lugar, comenzando a correr por las calles... pero la pequeña se cayó y no pudo continuar corriendo. Cuando Duo iba a acercarse para sostenerla un hombre se adelantó y la tomo en brazos huyendo con ella mientras ambos niños gritaban por ayuda y nadie los oía...

**----- Fin del Flash Back-----**

- … -suspiró- entonces, después de un rato una patrulla pasó por la calle y dio la descripción... también aclaro que su hermana había sido llevada por un extraño, pero los policías lo llevaron a un hospital y luego al orfanato. Paso allí un año, bueno, pasamos... porque ahí nací yo... todos nos trataban mal... directamente no encajábamos... luego de un tiempo la familia de Hilde nos adoptó y pudimos retomar una vida... pero las cosas no eran iguales y el daño estaba echo, yo vivía por Duo... hasta que con los años se fue sintiendo cómodo, y pudo tomar a Hilde como la hermana que perdió... Yo deje de ser necesario y me hundí en sus recuerdos, sosteniéndolos y borrándoselos para que viviera bien.

- ¿Nunca supieron si esa niña estaba viva? -preguntó Heero abriendo los ojos-

- ¿Y como lo íbamos a saber?... Aún somos menores de edad, no tenemos ese tipo de privilegios... y la familia de Hilde era muy generosa, no teníamos derecho a pedirle semejante cosa.

El silencio inundó el departamento... las horas habían pasado desde que comenzó el relato y ahora podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. Heero estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y los ojos abiertos, mirando a la nada y analizando los datos mientras que Shinigami estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cursadas y jugando con su trenza (O con la de Duo) hasta que de repente se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, el príncipe lo miro serio mientras que Shinigami luchaba por no perder el control... la oscuridad volvía a su cuerpo lentamente, entonces Heero entendió; Duo lo estaba haciendo a un lado.

- Maldición... esto es demasiado -comentó Shinigami sin soltarse la cabeza-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sentándose a su lado-

- Desde que el maldito tiene magia se ha vuelto demasiado terco... nos esta lastimando a los dos... ahrg...

- Si quiere salir déjalo... pero no le borres la memoria -lo abrazó-

- ¿No que no nos llevábamos bien? -preguntó carismático- Olvídalo... yo...

Increíblemente el aura de Duo se hizo más oscura aún, y no era de sorprenderse... según lo que había dicho; Shinigami había hurtado los recuerdos de Duo para poder convertirlos en palabras y mientras contaba los hechos pudo darse cuenta de que perdía la conciencia por momentos, rompiendo en llantos débiles y ligeros que pronto pasaban y volvía a retomar su narración.

Esos llantos eran de Duo, su parte conciente.

Y ahora estaba allí, luchando por tomar el control de su cuerpo, luchando contra sus recuerdos para no tener que aguantarlos... pero eso no iba a ser posible, le había pedido a Shinigami que no le borrara la mente, no tenía que hacer eso... porque desde ahora en mas él, Heero Yui, se encargaría de que a pesar de todo Duo pudiera ser tan alegre como siempre... de que superara todas esas tristezas que comían su corazón. No pretendía eliminar al Dios de la Muerte, pero si hacer que Duo pudiera convivir a pesar de su doble personalidad sin ser peligroso.

- ... Heero... -susurró el trenzado-

- Duo, tranquilo... te hace falta desahogarte... nada va a pasar, tranquilo. -lo abrazó mas fuerte mientras le daba en beso en la cabeza-

- ... ¿Por qué?... -preguntó soltando su cabeza y comenzando a llorar-... Por que...

- No es tu culpa, no tienes la culpa de nada...

- Pero... ellos dijeron... -murmuró-

Y antes de que Heero pudiera preguntar '¿Qué?' O '¿Quienes?' Duo perdió la conciencia desmayándose en sus brazos y de repente un mal presentimiento inundó los sentidos del príncipe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: WOW! CAPITULO 13 EN MENOS DE CUATRO DIAS! INSPIRACIÓN ME DIO UNA VISISTA RAPIDA ANTES DE QUE ME QUITEN EL YESO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AQUÍ TIENEN MI REGALO DE REYES!

Jajajja estoy re contenta, hoy a las 9:30 me quitan el yeso definitivamente! O así que ando ansiosa, la inspiración tocó a mi puerta y me ayudo a escribir esto, pero creo que estoy trabada... aunque... esperen, ideas asaltan mi cabeza! creo que ya sé que ira en el siguiente cap xDDD

Nos vemos, espero les halla gustado el Flash Back, me quedo medio choto... :S pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude... nos vemos dejen REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW


	14. Sin Duo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... Heero... -susurró el trenzado-

- Duo, tranquilo... te hace falta desahogarte... nada va a pasar, tranquilo. -lo abrazó mas fuerte mientras le daba en beso en la cabeza-

- ... ¿Por qué?... -preguntó soltando su cabeza y comenzando a llorar-... Por que...

- No es tu culpa, no tienes la culpa de nada...

- Pero... ellos dijeron... -murmuró-

Y antes de que Heero pudiera preguntar '¿Qué?' O '¿Quienes?' Duo perdió la conciencia desmayándose en sus brazos y de repente un mal presentimiento inundó los sentidos del príncipe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El príncipe se había quedado cuidando al trenzado, pero por más que las horas pasaron este no despertó ni dio señales de conciencia; Heero tuvo que llamar a Trowa y contarle más o menos lo que pasó, omitiendo el hecho de la doble personalidad... eso era algo que no pensaba contar ya que lo veía demasiado personal y conflictivo.

Corrían las 7:30 pm, toda la tarde cuidando de Duo... y estaba preocupado ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo en aquella mente?...; Iba a meditar de nuevo con respecto a las posibilidades que tenía, o a revisar de nuevo el aura del trenzado para ver si realmente estaba bien, pero el timbre del departamento sonó y tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Trowa?... ¿Quatre? -mencionó algo aturdido-

- Discúlpanos por venir así, estábamos preocupados... en cuanto Trowa me dijo que Duo estaba inconsciente me preocupe y le pedí venir, lamento si te interrumpo -informó el chico rubio-

- Estaba pensando, Duo aún no despierta... -se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar-

- ¿Llamaste a un medico? -preguntó el oji-verde-

- No, dudo que él pueda hacer algo. -respondió el príncipe volviéndose a sentar en el sillón-

- Deberías arriesgarte a llamar, no es que desconfíe de tu magia... pero quizás se te escapó algo o cosas así... -opinó el oji-azul-

- Créanme que está bien, solo está como dormido... no sé porque -insistió- ¿Qué hacían juntos? -directo-

- Ham... bueno, es que... -tartamudeó el rubio-

- Fue a mi casa por la tutoría de las materias... como hay temas que le cuestan me pidió de favor que le explicara -respondió serio-

- ... -los miró fríamente- bien.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena? Hilde me anduvo enseñando algunos platillos... -sonrió Quatre-

- Como quieras, de todos modos no tengo hambre. -volteó la vista rumbo al ventanal-

- Me dijiste que te contó todo. -habló Trowa sentándose frente a Heero- ¿Qué opinas?

- En cuanto a eso me encargare luego. -respondió- por ahora... tengo muchas otras cosas que arreglar.

- ... -frunció el ceño- ¿OTRAS COSAS? -preguntó lentamente-

- Sí, Quatre ¿Iras a la fiesta de presentación? -preguntó mirando al comedor-

- ¡Si, Relena me invitó y ya sabes como es, no pude decir que no... aunque todavía no tengo pareja, quieren que valla con la tal Dorothy Catalonia... pero no quiero! -rió nervioso-

- Has todo lo posible porque esa mujer no este en el mismo lugar que yo, ya viste lo que pasó la última vez -aclaró suspirando-

- Si, lo sé Heero... pero piensa que no corre por mi cuenta, sino porque pueda invitar a alguien antes de que mi padre le comunique la noticia. -apareció en la entrada del comedor- además, a quien quiero invitar... no creo que acepte. -agregó algo deprimido-

- Si no te arriesgas no ganas, estoy casi seguro que no rechazará la oferta -animó mientras el rubio cambiaba de colores-

- ¿Y a quien piensas invitar? -preguntó Trowa sin saber por qué-

- Ah... bueno... yo iba... a... invitarr... a... -tartamudeó completamente rojo hasta el cuello-

- Iré a ver a Duo -informó astutamente-

Quatre se puso más rojo aún y bajo la vista intentando que se lo trague a tierra, mientras Trowa luchaba por mantenerse serio y no presionarlo para que respondiera... ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, hacia unos días que le faltaba autocontrol para no cometer estupideces frente al rubio, no entendía el porque... o lo entendía y no lo quería admitir. Pasada la ultima semana había podido notar y aceptar que estaba muy a gusto en compañía del rubio, por ello, cuando este vino a pedirle ayuda con unas cuantas materias no pudo negársele... simplemente no podía, su rostro tan angelical le hacia querer complacerlo en todo. De nuevo sentía esa fuerte atracción por alguien, la había sufrido con Duo pero no había sido tan intensa... y ahora se presentaba de este modo y ese chiquillo sonrojado frente a el le daban deseos de comerlo a besos...; Momento... ¿COMERLO A BESOS?... bueno, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, tenía que distraerse.

- No es necesario que respondas -habló al ver que el rubio no abría la boca-

- Prepararé la cena... -murmuró para escapar de la mirada esmeralda tan penetrante-

El oji-azul prácticamente corrió a esconderse en la cocina de aquel departamento, sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo y tan fuerte que en cualquier momento sentiría que rompía su pecho... Si hubiera estado un segundo mas allí, hubiera terminado por decirle todos sus sentimientos... y sabía por boca de Duo que era mejor asegurarse el partido, que Trowa no estaba listo para oír todo lo que el corazón del rubio quería gritar a los cuatro vientos. Pero ahora estaba a salvo, lejos de esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban... ahora podía relajarse un poco e intentar pensar en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con él.

Heero entró en la habitación, Duo continuaba allí, recostado boca arriba y completamente dormido; Aún no había podido quitarse el mal presentimiento, desde que su trenzado se desmayó tenía ese feo dolor en el pecho... y estaba rogando que fuera solo producto del susto y la preocupación.

- ... Duo... -murmuró suplicando porque el mencionado le respondiese- ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Por qué no despiertas? -se acercó sentándose en la cama-... no me asustes... no es gracioso -pidió casi con al voz quebrada-

El príncipe acarició la cabeza del trenzado, comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más... ¿Y si estaba en un coma mental?... No, no podría ser... pero entonces ¿por qué no despertaba?... ¿Por qué continuaba con sus admirables ojos cerrados?... Necesitaba perderse en ese hermoso mar violáceo, necesitaba sentir sus besos... necesitaba tenerlo con él y sentirlo con él, no sólo ver su cuerpo inmóvil.

Se reprochó a sí mismo, en parte todo aquello era su culpa... si él no hubiera insistido y se hubiera quedado tranquilo con lo que Trowa le dijese, entonces nada hubiera sucedido, entonces Shinigami no hubiera tenido que hurgar entre los recuerdos de Duo... entonces no estaría dormido... ahora podrían estar arreglando la mesa para cenar, o viendo una película en la sala, o haciendo las tareas, o simplemente teniendo una hermosa noche de amor y pasión como las demás... ¡Pero no!...

- ... -suspiró- Si te vas de mi lado me muero... no aguantaré, no tiene sentido... -susurró intentando ocultar su angustia- que patético soy... mira en lo que me conviertes, baka -sonrió amargamente dejando caer dos lágrimas para luego depositar un beso en los labios del trenzado- más vale que te despiertes mañana.

Se levantó con cuidado y, luego de respirar profundamente para volver a su postura tranquila, salió de la habitación; los sentimientos al lado de Duo eran algo que no podía manejar... ese niño de ojos amatistas le hacía perder el control de todo.

Al llegar al living Trowa se hallaba sentado con la vista fría y dura... su aura mostraba confusión, se sentó a su lado mirándolo, tenía que distraerse con algo... y la situación de Trowa y Quatre le era bastante importante como para ocupar su tiempo y olvidarse un instante del trenzado.

- Heero -llamó el oji-verde- no sé si estoy en mi derecho... pero ¿Qué sentiste con Duo, cuando lo conociste?

- ... -guardó silencio, esa pregunta no la esperaba- ¿No querrás decir... 'cómo supe que estaba enamorado de él'? -si todo iba por donde pensaba, la pregunta la hizo por Quatre-

-... tal vez -respondió algo ido-

- Solo lo sientes... no soy bueno expresándome. -habló cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el sillón-

- ¿Es atracción?... -preguntó confundido- a veces no sé que siento... se ve tan falto de protección que...

- ¿Quatre? -miró a Trowa haciendo que este diera un brinco- ¿Hablas de él?

- ... eh... -lo observó algo extrañado- ¿Se me nota?... -asustado-

- No mucho, deberías decírselo -astutamente.-

- No... yo -bajó la vista- ni yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero... no quiero que en mi confusión lo lastime.

- ¿Esa no es tu respuesta? -preguntó sin quitarle la vista-

- ... ¿Eh?... -miro al príncipe a los ojos-... yo...

Heero tenía razón... él no quería lastimar al rubio ¿Ese no era motivo suficiente como para decir que estaba fuertemente atado emocionalmente? El solo hecho de buscar la protección del otro es decir que te importa, y mezclado con el deseo de besarlo y abrazarlo que sentía por momentos... ¿Eso no era amor?... quizás no, quizás si... sabía que le gustaba... pero... ¿Con un hombre?... ¿Él con un hombre?... sabía por Hilde que las mujeres eran complicadas, mucho... pero... jamás creyó amar a un hombre... con un hombre...

- No sé si puedo aceptarlo -concluyó en voz alta-

- Eso es lo más fácil ¿Quieres sufrir mas o ser feliz? -se levantó-

- No quiero sufrir, eso es obvio... pero... ¿Puedo yo ser feliz después de todo mi pasado?... -fue interrumpido-

- No sé que pasado tengas, pero todos tenemos derecho a ser felices ¿Si Quatre estuviera a punto de morir, no sentirías más tristeza? -el oji-verde guardo silencio- si tu respuesta es si ¿Qué esperas para intentar protegerlo? ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo feliz? ¿Vas a esperar a que se valla?

Trowa guardo silencio unos instantes y luego, completamente distante, se levantó y caminó firmemente a la cocina donde Quatre se encontraba preparando la cena; Heero no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente... podía estar tranquilo de que su mejor amigo estaba en buenas manos.

- Debería ser psicólogo -murmuró algo gracioso y luego su sonrisa se borró- si Duo estuviera despierto... estaría muy contento y haciéndome bromas... -apretó sus puños y volvió a la habitación-

Quatre estaba tranquilo lavando las verduras para después cortarlas, iba a preparar fideos con salsa... era lo más rápido que había podido aprender con Hilde; más adelante le daría las gracias con un enorme regalo, ya vería cual. A este paso, pronto podría aprender todos los labores que debería saber para cuando viviera solo como Heero... y podría prepararle muchos platillos distintos a Trowa, porque estaba seguro de que estarían juntos, como fuera pero juntos.

De repente sintió como era observado penetrantemente, al girar su vista vio al oji-verde parado en la puerta de la cocina... entonces sintió que la sangre viajaba exactamente hasta su rostro, coloreándolo de carmín. Trowa frunció el ceño, ahora decidido y recordando las palabras de Heero... no esperaría a que algo malo sucediera, él intentaría evitarlo, se encargaría de buscar su felicidad... quizás, la felicidad de alguien más estaba en sus manos.

- Estaba hablando con Heero -comenzó relajándose- me dijo algunas cosas que me han hecho tener que hablarte.

- ... Ah... ¿Si? -apartó su vista continuando con el lavado- ¿Qué te dijo? -ahora estaba un poquitín más tranquilo-

- Puedo proteger a quien quiero como no pude con Middie, tengo una segunda oportunidad para corregir todos los errores que cometí y no tengo que desaprovecharla... No debo esperar a que estés en peligro para comenzar a sufrir... puedo buscar una felicidad en esta oportunidad que se presenta.

Quatre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡¡Eso era una declaración! ... ¡¡Le estaba diciendo que quería protegerlo y estar a su lado!... ¡Le estaba dando un lugar en medio de todo! ¡Trowa, la persona con quien había estado soñando todos sus días desde que llego a este país e incluso antes! Pero... pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar, no podía moverse, apenas y podía darse cuenta de que acababan de decirle cuan importante era él para alguien.

El agua del fregadero continuaba corriendo mientras el rubio intentaba desesperadamente volver a tener control sobre sus acciones y dejar de pensar tanto, pero para cuando iba a decirle que era plenamenteº correspondido sintió como uno de los brazos del oji-verde se cerraba sobre su cintura y el otro cerraba la canilla de agua. Lo siguiente fue mucho más lento.

Trowa ahora se apegaba más al cuerpo del más pequeño y buscaba dudoso su boca para besarlo, Quatre apenas podía respirar, su corazón latía demasiado rápido para su gusto y el cuerpo le estaba inmóvil, completamente tenso, veía como su castaño iba a besarlo lleno de temor y quería corresponderle, quería terminar de juntar los labios con los del otro, pero su cuerpo no se movía... ¡¡Maldición no se movía!... luego de unos instantes el beso se dejo de hacer esperar.

El primer beso en años para Trowa... el primero en toda su vida para Quatre; Claro, si no contábamos aquel pequeño roce de labios que habían tenido hacia muchas semanas atrás, no había sido más que eso, un roce de labios... ninguno había averiguado el sabor del otro, absolutamente nada... un beso vacío, como de niños, por juego.

Ahora todo era bastante inexperto, para el alto porque los nervios le comían el alma y además prácticamente no hacia más que dejarse llevar, no podía recordar como era besar a alguien más con tanto sentimiento... no lo recordaba hasta ahora, que tenía al rubio entre sus brazos y dejándose besar sin poner pretextos. Era un beso tímido, muy tímido, la lengua del oji-verde apenas rozaba los labios entreabiertos del rubio intentando no exaltarlo mientras que Quatre recién había podido vencer su perplejidad y cerraba los ojos lentamente para acurrucarse un poco más en el pecho de Trowa.

Todo se llenaba lentamente de pasión... ahora Quatre pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del más alto, mientras este a su vez tomaba un poco de valor y profundizaba el beso probando completamente la boca del rubio. Continuaron así unos segundos, quizás minutos, quien sabe... solo el que no participaba de ello; ambos corazones latiendo bastante rápido, él más pequeño sonrojado a no más poder mientras que el otro deseba no separarse nunca... jamás imaginó cuanto le podría llegar a gustar eso.

--------------------HXD-QXT--------------------

Heero continuaba al lado de Duo, ambos recostados, el primero acariciando los cabellos del segundo que permanecía dormido... dormido, completamente dormido...

- A estas alturas, Trowa ya se declaró -comentó apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho- despierta... Duo... Shinigami, cualquiera... -suspiró-

Permaneció unos instantes más contemplándolo, parecía completamente tranquilo... y de no ser por su mal presentimiento apenas y estaría preocupado, pero tenía ese constante dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, no podía estar ni diez minutos fuera de esa habitación, tenía que estar seguro de que su Duo estaba o estaría bien... pero ¿Cómo?...

Cerró los ojos aún con su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del trenzado, luego analizó de nuevo su aura que permanecía limpia y tranquila, cuando hubo terminado volvió a abrir los ojos para verle dormir placidamente, parecía más inerte que vivo... pero su corazón latía y su respiración era normal, eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo... o por lo menos así estuvo hasta que de repente Duo (o Shinigami) abrió los ojos fríamente, como si nada le importara a su alrededor.

- ... ¿Duo?... -preguntó temeroso al ver la mirada tan fría, pero en el fondo algo contento-

- ... -cerró los ojos fuertemente- no lo menciones tonto -reprochó- no te asustes, solo déjalo dormir...

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó con un remolino de sentimientos-

- Digamos que... se enojó conmigo -intentó sonreír y levantarse- pero no me va a dejar estar mucho tiempo, aún esta molesto... y bastante deprimido.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento -informó- no suelo equivocarme, pero no sé que es.

- Yo también lo tengo, por eso es mejor que me quede dormido, en cuanto a Duo no te preocupes me encargare de que nada pase con su alma... no prometo nada en cuanto a su cuerpo porque... -aspiró aire-... el muy maldito no me deja estar aquí.

- Shinigami -llamó- ¿No hay forma de que lo hagas despertar?

- ... -negó- lo siento mucho, es su decisión... estuve viendo que tienes visitas, están bastante acaramelados -sonrió- no los conozco ¿Podrías presecármelos otro día?

- seguro -asintió- dale a Duo un recado mío.

- No lo digas ya lo sé, es la típica de los enamorados, son frases cursis ¿Sabes? No creí que fueras tan común, más bien te creí detallista y romántico, ¡bahh! Se me cayó un ídolo -burlón-

- No es una frase... -repuso molesto-

- ¿No? -alzó una caja y lo miró- ¿Entonces? Te aviso que las notas no llegan por correos Shinigami -intentó no reír para no llamar la atención- y los regalos tam... -fue callado por un beso-

Shinigami se quedó de piedra, no esperaba un beso de recado... un segundo... ¡¡Ese príncipe lo estaba besando a él en debe de a Duo, que desfachatez! ¿Quién se creía que era para andar repartiendo besos a segundas personalidades? ¡Técnicamente era una infidelidad! ... oh, oh... ¡Duo lo iba a matar! Aunque... muy en el fondo podía admitir que le estaba gustando, sentía que eso lo había vivido antes... no sabía si era por los besos que le daba a Duo, o porque realmente los vivió antes. Sintió como la lengua del oji-cobalto recorría su boca y no pudo evitar estremecerse... era un sentimiento extraño, no sabía sí propio o ajeno... no sabía si le gustaba o no, era como un dolor fuerte en el pecho que al mismo tiempo se confundía con la felicidad extrema... pero, repito, no sabía si era suyo o ajeno.

Heero ahora estaba más tranquilo, al menos había podido compartir unas palabras con Shinigami que si bien no era Duo, era parte de él; Podía sentir como cada vez que recorría la boca del trenzado este se estremecía notablemente pero no dejaba de corresponderle, lo recostó suavemente en la cama sin quedar encima de él puesto que no quería lograr una erección por parte de ninguno, primero porque no estaban solos y segundo porque no estaba de humor como para tener 'sexo'... quería tener a SU Duo conciente.

No pudo evitar profundizar más el beso, estaba acostumbrado a prologarlo más de lo debido... y Shinigami no se estaba negando, en un principio creyó que lo sacaría a patadas de allí, pero no fue así... tendría que cortar todo aquello si no quería terminar subiéndosele encima para quitarle la ropa. Probó por ultima vez la boca de Duo, (o Shinigami) y se separó un poco para levantarse. Pero sin embargo los brazos del oji-violeta se cerraron en su cuello volviéndolo a besar esta vez sin pasión, sino como un simple roce de labios algo tímido; Lo reconoció de inmediato y sonrió instintivamente... esos besos sólo se los daba Duo antes de irse a su casa cuando no se quedaban juntos en el departamento.

- ... Duo... -susurró devolviéndole el beso suave-

Los ojos del trenzado cambiaron rápidamente de color unas cuantas veces, como definiéndose por una, para al final quedar algo oscuros.

- Que cobarde es... -susurró Shinigami soltándose de Heero y haciendo una mueca de dolor- mejor me voy, descuida que estamos bien.

- ... -asintió y le dejó otro beso suave para levantarse de la cama-

Luego de eso, el trenzado se sumió en un sueño profundo nuevamente... Shinigami con una extraña sensación en el pecho, y Duo con un remolino de sentimientos cada vez más confundibles.

Heero lo miró unos instantes y luego salió de la habitación, realmente estaba mucho mejor que antes... el solo hecho de notar por instantes a Duo le hizo sentirse mucho más sosegado. Caminó completamente distante a la cocina, tenía hambre... pero una vez que llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que allí estarían Quatre y Trowa; no alcanzó a darse cuenta de eso cuando ya estaba frente a la entrada de la cocina, los jóvenes visitantes estaban charlando, lo cual era extraño.

- ¿Trowa, no le dijiste nada? -preguntó algo confundido exaltando a los otros dos-

- Bueno si... pero ¿No tienes tacto, no? -preguntó algo gracioso el oji-verde-

- No... es que... -respondió algo ido- no importa -concluyó- ¿Cómo va la cena?

- Falta un poco ¿Ya te dio hambre? -sonrió el rubio-

- ... si... -"Quisiera decirles lo de Duo... pero no estoy seguro de que esté bien hacerlo" pensó mientras abría la heladera-

- Eso quiere decir que algo bueno pasó, tu humor cambió... ¿Ya despertó Duo? -preguntó Trowa-

- ... no -respondió bebiendo algo de jugo- esta dormido, por cierto... felicidades Q-chan -comentó sonriendo débilmente-

- ... eh... -se sonrojó fuertemente- Heero... ¿Estas bien?

- Creo que si -respondió a su vez- ¿Por?

- Nunca me llamas Q-chan, ni sonríes así... ¿En qué estas pensando? -interrogó-

- En Duo -se recargó en el umbral de la puerta-

- ¿Duo? -alzó una ceja el oji-verde- ¿Pasó algo malo? -lo miró-

- No todo es negativo Trowa -regañó el rubio con una sonrisa- quizás solo anda recordando algo melancólico, por eso está así -revolvió el contenido de la olla-

- En realidad estaba pensando en el primer beso que le di -comentó-

- ¿Y entonces porque actúas raro? -Trowa- ¿Tan extraño fue?

- Para nada...

La charla continuó bastante amena, los tres jóvenes estaban de muy buen humor pero no olvidaban el estado de uno de sus amigos, por lo que de a ratos no podían evitar deprimirse al no tenerlo allí riendo con ellos... es que la presencia de Duo era inconfundible; cuando estaba nunca dejabas de escucharlo, y ahora que hacia falta su voz se sentía un enorme vacío en el ambiente que provocaba una falta emocional. Todos los seres dentro de aquel departamento esperaban ansiosos la vuelta de uno de sus más alegres y positivos amigos, aunque Duo fuera algo oscuros de a ratos no dejaba de ser sumamente positivo en cuanto a otros problemas más sutiles.

Llegadas las nueve de la noche todos habían terminado de comer y Trowa lavaba las vajillas mientras Heero las acomodaba luego de secarlas, Quatre simplemente veía televisión ya que él había hecho la cena. Luego los tres chicos se dispusieron a despedirse, Trowa y Quatre como era de esperarse se fueron juntos mientras que Heero se preparó una taza grande de café y se quedó revisando las tareas y estudiando para el colegio, Duo necesitaría ponerse al día luego así que mejor lo ayudaba un poco.

Durante la noche Heero no durmió mucho, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño se le venía encima ese mal presentimiento que no le permitía hacer más que sentarse y quedarse alerta, le resultaba bastante incomodo, y la única vez que logro dormir las pesadillas atacaron su mente sin permitirle reparar el sueño más tarde.

Pesadillas... hacia mucho no las tenía, desde que estaba al lado de Duo prácticamente las había olvidado... ¿Por qué habrían vuelto? Optó por dejar inconclusa esa pregunta, no tenía deseos de pensar mucho, tenía más sueño que intriga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Este cap lo termine el 11 de enero xD... lamentablemente no tengo Inter. En mi casa así que lo deje aquí sin actualizar, dejo puesta la fecha para que sepan la regularidad de mis actualizaciones (en condiciones normales)

Comentarios? Huumm bueno, gracias a todas las que me dejaron review... les digo que anduve de mudanza, y por eso aún no me pusieron Inter... en 15 días dicen que me vuelven a poner, pero vieron como son ¬¬ dicen y no hacen... jeje, whatever...

¿Qué paso con Duo? Fácil... vieron cuando alguien no quiere salir de una habitación por miedo?... bueno, aquí es lo mismo, a muchas personas les sucede.. no quieren despertar ante el temor de la realidad, psicológicamente sucede con personas que pierden la memoria, o se desmayan permaneciendo en coma, o cosas parecidas... ¿cuándo despertara?... Pues ya veran.

En cuanto a todo lo demás, pues... querían algo de QxT? XD aquí tuvieron una parte descuiden que se viene el lemon mas adelante, no apuren... esta pareja va a ser mas... tranquila, menos apasionada, mas centrada... no se olviden que Quatre es dos años menor que Trowa, lo que hace que tenga mas miedos de lo normal... bueno, eso es todo creo, Byes... nos vemos, mil gracias por leer y dejar review.!... DEJEN REVIEW ¬¬

Ryoko de Leonhart


	15. Sustos ¡Sorpresa!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la noche Heero no durmió mucho, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño se le venía encima ese mal presentimiento que no le permitía hacer más que sentarse y quedarse alerta, le resultaba bastante incomodo, y la única vez que logro dormir las pesadillas atacaron su mente sin permitirle reparar el sueño más tarde.

Pesadillas... hacia mucho no las tenía, desde que estaba al lado de Duo prácticamente las había olvidado... ¿Por qué habrían vuelto? Optó por dejar inconclusa esa pregunta, no tenía deseos de pensar mucho, tenía más sueño que intriga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunes, 8 am en punto...

Heero había podido dormir por segunda vez en la noche, estaba cansadísimo... seguramente se quedaría dormido y se le olvidaría ir al colegio. De repente sintió (quien sabe como ((jeje...))) el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y varias ollas chocando entre sí, abrió los ojos lentamente pero la luz le llegó de lleno cegándolo... luego pasos que se acercaban a la cama. Ante el reconocido peligro (y creyendo que Duo seguía dormido) hizo aparecer su espada aumentando rápidamente su aura; La levantó ágilmente preparándola para rebanar al que se encontraba cerca de él, pero algo lo detuvo.

- ¡¡Espera...! -gritó al ver que venía con toda la intención de cortarle el cuello-

- ¿Nani...? -preguntó algo aturdido y pudiendo ver al fin- ¿¡Qué haces levantado? ¡Casi me matas del susto Duo! -regañó desapareciendo la espada-

- jajaja... -río algo nervioso- me desperté muy temprano y cuando me levante note que estabas demasiaaaaado dormido, así que me bañe, me cambie y tuve tiempo de hacerte el desayuno -le sonrió dulcemente- te iba a despertar, pero me recibiste muy enérgicamente.

- ... idiota... -murmuró jalándolo de la mano para luego abrazarlo- eres un completo idiota.

- ... -sonrió amargamente- lo sé Heero... perdón... -suspiró- ¡Pero...! -se alejó- no tiene caso deprimirnos ahora, tienes más de media hora para bañarte, cambiarte, desayunar, preparar los útiles e irnos al colegio -le sonrió-

- no tienes idea de cuanto se te extrañó -se levantó-... no lo hagas de nuevo

El trenzado le sonrió como él solo para luego corresponderle al abrazo que le estaba proporcionando el oji-cobalto, si Heero pensaba que no sabía lo mal que les hizo a todos, estaba muy equivocado... pero no tenía deseos de hablar de eso, quería estar bien al menos hoy, mañana sería otro día y ya vería que hacer.

Sintió los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos y se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por los pensamientos. Se forzó a volver a la realidad disfrutando del beso que le daba quien más amaba, sintiendo los mismos deseos que él, amándolo tanto como lo amaban... definitivamente, esto lo quería vivir siempre. Heero lo besó con pasión, deseo, lujuria, ansias... había sido mucho tener un día completo sin probar la boca del trenzado, ahora necesitaba tenerlo para él... condenado colegio, si tan solo no tuvieran que ir...

Al cabo de 20 minutos ambos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de aquel departamento, todo parecía normal... como si nada malo hubiera sucedido, el mal presentimiento del príncipe se había disipado dejándolo tranquilo, Duo había recobrado su buen humor aunque por momentos figuraba ido y demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ... Shinigami... -comenzó el trenzado- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? -miró al oji-cobalto-

- ... -dejó la taza de café en la mesa- en Japón tiene un significado especial... pero para serte sincero no lo recuerdo, hace muchos años que no estoy halla aunque recuerdo como hablar el idioma.

- No sabía que fuere una palabra de origen japonés. -frunció el ceño- es que, la tengo en mi mente y no sé de donde la saqué con exactitud... solo sé que lo sé -sonrió-

- Es porque así se hace llamar tu contraparte -volvió a tomar de su taza y cerró los ojos-

- Ah... -lo miró algo desentendido- no sabía que ahora tuviera nombre... pero según tengo entendido las personalidades no se pasan conocimientos entre sí

- Ahora sabes que si -respondió intentando cambiar el tema- no hiciste las tareas.

- No me importan, el colegio es lo de menos... -terminó de desayunar- ¿Cuándo empezaremos a entrenar juntos?

- En cuanto me asegure que estas bien -

- Hum... -concluyó observándolo- ¿estas enojado?

- No -lo miró serio- ¿Por?

- No sé... me da la impresión de que no estas bien, bueno... o sea, bien si pero... como que hay algo raro -sostuvo su cabeza con su mano izquierda- probablemente sea yo... desde que me desperté me siento extraño, debe ser mi impresión ¿no? -sonrió-

- ... -se quedó en silencio ¿Podía ser alguien tan perceptivo?- No, yo... -suspiró- de repente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

- Te dije que no pienses tanto, te me vas a quedar sin neuronas antes de tu mayoría de edad -bromeó- ¿estas pensando en lo mismo del otro día?

- Mas o menos -terminó de tomar su café-

- En cuanto a la fiesta de presentación no te preocupes, veras que todo va a estar bien, en cuanto a Kiichi... quien sabe, debe andar por ahí recorriendo nuevos lugares, descuida, en cuanto a llamar a Trowa creo que ya se te hizo tarde... y de lo demás no sé -le dedicó otra sonrisa-

- Eso es lo de menos... Ayer tuve un mal presentimiento que hoy no está y sin embargo me preocupa... hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza... se nos hace tarde -finalizó levantándose-

- Será un día largo -murmuró-

Heero guardó silencio, debería evitar las charlas con Duo... aún no estaba listo para hablar con él abiertamente, no es que quisiera ocultarle cosas, pero el trenzado no estaba listo para oír todo, no tenía idea si Duo recordaba que Shinigami le contó su pasado, tampoco tenía idea de sí se enteró del beso que le dio al Dios de la Muerte... o de que Quatre y Trowa eran novios... por ahora debía centrarse en que estuviera bien de ánimos, luego quizás comenzaría a contarle todo lo que opinaba. Lo más seguro era que se iba a deprimir cuando le contara que no sabía definir su situación con Shini (su nuevo apodo), y peor aún cuando le dijera que tenía pensado tener a los dos como suyos... con lo posesivo que era el trenzado estaba seguro de que se enojaría por tener que compartirlo aunque sea con su otro yo; Aunque eso no iba a ser necesario si aprendía a controlarlo.

Duo sentía que por momentos dejaba de existir... su mente se borraba y no sabía dónde estaba, pero luego de unos instantes volvía a tener conocimiento, era extraño... pero se estaba acostumbrando, no le había dicho nada a Heero porque no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, además no era algo tan raro.

Al llegar al colegio (esta de más decir que en el auto del oji-cobalto) y entrar en el salón todo estaba normal, Quatre al verlo se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente mientras Heero tomaba sus cosas y las dejaba en sus respectivos bancos.

- ¡Duo que bueno que ya estas bien, ayer nos preocupaste mucho! -sin soltarlo-

- No sabía que sabias lo que me pasó -sonrió- es un trabalenguas, pero se entiende -rió-

- Heero me llamó para contarme y yo le comente a Quatre, ayer fuimos al departamento -informó Trowa desde el asiento-

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? -preguntó Wufei-

- Solo se descompuso... -respondió Heero- pero ya ves, se recompuso en un día.

- jajaja ¡Wow y yo ni enterado!... que lastima, nos hubiéramos divertido -comentó intentando soltarse del rubio-

- ¡Te perdiste de muchas cosas Duo-chan! ¡¡No sabes todo lo que te tengo que contar! -le sonrió Quatre dejándolo ir-

- ¿Y qué esperas para desembuchar? -se sentó en su asiento- Si es tan importante no sé que esperas, no me dejes con la intriga

- Es que... mejor te cuento lueguito -se sonrojó- no es el momento... creo.

- El fin de semana le cayó bien a todos -opinó el oji-negro abriendo sus libros-

- Están de novios -cortó Heero apoyándose en la ventana-

- ¡¿QUIÉNES! -preguntaron Wufei y Duo al mismo tiempo-

- ¿Quiénes más? -refutó el príncipe mientras Quatre cambiaba de colores y Trowa sonreía suavemente-

- ¡¡KYYYYA! -saltó el trenzado sobre el rubio- ¡¡¡FELICIDADES QUATRE! ¡¡VISTE QUE YO SABÍA! -lo abrazó más fuerte-

- ¿Saber que? -preguntó Trowa-

- Metiste la pata -Heero-

- Oopss... -sonrió el oji-violeta- Lo siento, es que... ah son muchas cosas, lo importante ahora es que Quatre te quiere mucho, tú lo quieres a Quatre, y son felices, y nada mas -rió nervioso-

- Duo hablamos luego, que ya llega el profesor y nos corre -saludó el oji-azul aún sonrojado-

- Tiene razón, me debes una explicación -se levantó siguiendo a su novio-

- Increíble... -susurró el de aspecto oriental-

- Sí ¿Verdad? -sonrió Duo- que lindo... se le hizo la luz al morochito -se volvió a sentar- ¿Fue ayer no Heero?

- En MI cocina -respondió sentándose bien- de no ser por mi no estarían así, más vale que no le haga nada.

- Oh, no te agrandes -sonrió- yo también ayude... además ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho tu? -lo miró gracioso-

- Despejarle la mente a tu amigo -se volteó- deberías darme las gracias.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo por que? -sacó sus cuadernos-

- ¿No querías que estuvieran juntos?... te aseguro que si corriera por mi cuenta no dejaría a Quatre con 'ese' -señaló la puerta con la mirada fría-

- Eh... -comenzó a reír- ¡No sé si ponerme celoso o reírme de ti! -continuó riendo- Heero no puedes ser tan posesivo, déjalo a Quatre hacer su vida, además 'ese' en quien no confías es mi amigo y te digo que es buen chico... no te preocupes, confía en Q-chan, él no elige nada mal -le sonrió más tranquilo-

- Duo tiene razón, Trowa podrá ser difícil pero es muy honrado, sincero y virtuoso, te aseguro que al rubio no le pasara nada malo -acotó Wufei-

- Mas vale que lo respete.

- Además Trowa es más celoso y posesivo que tu y yo juntos -miró a su novio- te lo digo por experiencia ¿No Wufy?

- ... -suspiró- si... -respondió rendido- ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de ponerme apodos, Maxwell?

- Nu sé -rió- me gusta hacer eso, además ya no te enojas como antes.

- Hay viene el profesor -avisó Heero sentándose bien-

- Nunca nos dan hora libre... -agarró a su novio de los hombros y lo empujó para atrás- Hoy a la tarde me quedo en casa con Hilde ¿ok? -le habló en voz bajita-

- Entonces te llamo a la noche -respondió igual de bajo jugando con su lapicera-

- Bien, te adoro -sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla y soltándolo-

Las clases dieron comienzo de forma aburrida, tuvieron suerte de que los profesores no les pidieran las tareas a muchos de ese modo se evitaron un incumplimiento. Durante los recesos todo fue bastante divertido excepto para Wufei, que ahora era el único sin pareja y se sentía fuera de lugar... aunque Quatre intentaba animarlo siempre dejando de ser demasiado 'cariñoso' con su novio para actuar como simples compañeros... táctica que Heero imitó con Duo pero que no dio mucho resultado.

Esa mañana Heero estuvo muchísimo más hablador de lo normal, todos pudieron notarlo pero ninguno supo exactamente porque... creían que era por el hecho de tener a Duo luego de haberlo extrañado un día completo, pero en realidad no era sino el hecho de encontrarse cómodo con ese grupo de chicos, después de mucho tiempo a su lado pudo darse cuenta de que no quería separarse jamás de todos ellos (incluyendo a Wufei) por más mal que se llevaran... esa mañana despertó con deseos de vivir a su lado por siempre y pensaba disfrutar su día. Por un extraño y desconocido motivo no podía auto contenerse y ser como siempre había sido, no con ellos... no con quienes pasaba todos los días y le brindaban la amistad, confianza y cariño que siempre quiso y que hasta el día de hoy podía sentir que tenía.

No le faltaba nada, no ahora.

Era la ultima clase del día, Duo había estado demasiado distraído y eso lo habían notado todos... ahora se hallaba dibujando en la hora de arte mientras charlaba con Wufei y Heero terminaba de pintar su trabajo, los tres en el patio ya que la clase del día era dibujo de paisajes. De repente el príncipe lo sintió, el aura del trenzado cambió repentinamente y cuando volteó a verlo este se hallaba mirando al cielo con los ojos oscuros.

Shinigami.

- Duo ¿en qué piensas? -preguntó Wufei comenzando una charla luego de unos minutos de silencio-

- ... -lo miró completamente serio y algo ido- Hum?

- "diablos..." -pensó Heero mientras miraba la escena y pensaba que hacer-

- ¿pasa algo? Estas muy serio -comentó el oji-negro-

El viento frío corrió por el llano lugar moviendo el cabello de los tres jóvenes que permanecían en silencio mirándose entre sí, en un movimiento rápido Heero se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al trenzado llamando su atención. Shinigami estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como alguien le daba un ligero beso, se exaltó y buscó con la mirada al culpable tras no reconocer nada a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué crees...! -se quedó callado al ver al oji-cobalto con la mirada fría-

- No te distraigas, tienes que terminar el trabajo antes de que termine la hora de arte -comentó intentando poner al corriente a Shinigami-

- ¡Gotya! -sonrió triunfante al comprender- de repente me perdí -miró el dibujo- ¡¿Qué diablos estaba dibujando! -preguntó exaltado- Diablos, ni yo sé que pienso a veces...

- ¿En que pensabas, Duo? -inquirió Wufei volviendo a su trabajo en sombras-

- Nada en especial, no tiene importancia -respondió Shinigami a su parecer a un completo desconocido- ¿Oigan que tal sí lo pinto en gama de azules? Quedaría bueno ¿no?

- Quedaría muy parecido al de Wufei -habló el príncipe dándole una pista-

- Pero de todas formas estaría lindo, Duo píntalo en azules y negros -opinó mirando ambos trabajos-

- Si tu dices Wufei, supongo que si... Hum... ¿Cuándo nos vamos?... -comenzó a pintar-

- Pero si es la ultima hora -respondió el de cabellera negra-

- Ah... -rió nervioso-

- ¿estas bien? -preguntó ante el extraño comportamiento del trenzado-

- Obvio, ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? No hay nada que me ponga mal, si total todo termina por superarse siempre... además uno siempre puede tener una distracción, solo me quedé pensando en estupideces y por eso después no supe ni donde estaba -rió falsamente- creo que debo prestar más atención, que se le va a hacer... son cosas que...

- Estas hablando mucho de nuevo -concluyó Heero-

- Ah si, se me olvida -rió- es que uno siempre tiene de que hablar... odio el mutismo, es aburrido me canso de estar siempre en silencio por eso es que hablo mucho, me gusta el sonido, la música, la charla... ustedes saben creo que comprenden la idea, el silencio es tan mudo que llega un punto en nuestras vidas que...

- Te pones cargoso, de a ratos te ataca el pico de loro -bromeó Wufei-

- ¡¡Ahhgg maldito dibujo!... Desearía poder usar... -se cruzó de brazos ignorando a su compañero- maldición, odio este mundo -susurró-

El timbre del fin de clases sonó permitiendo a todos los alumnos guardar sus útiles para retirarse del colegio, Wufei fue el primero en terminar de juntar sus cosas y comenzó a caminar lentamente luego de decirles que se apresuren mientras que Shinigami y Heero se tardaron a propósito.

- No debes aparecer así, si te descubren se complica todo -regañó tomando su mochila-

- Lo sé lo sé, lo que sucede es que es complicado mantenernos en el mismo cuerpo -tomó sus cosas- es como si algo me dijera que tengo que salir y Duo no me deja, todo el día de hoy ah estado así, por eso decidí quedarme yo un rato hasta que pueda dejarlo al niño este -comenzó a caminar-

- Con razón... -caminó a su lado- apúrate que te presento a Quatre y a Trowa -lo tomó de la mano-

- ... -sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente- ¿no me vas a retar por no dejar a tu pequeño controlar su cuerpo?

- Luego te explico -silenció mientras llegaban a la salida-

- ¡Heero, Duo! -saludó el rubio- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por que se tardaron tanto? -preguntó preocupado-

- Nada importante, no te preocupes Quatre -miró de soslayo a Shinigami quien le apretó la mano-

- Yo tengo practica, mi abuelo quiere entrenar conmigo así que tengo que llegar temprano ¿Nos vamos juntos Trowa? ¿O iras con tu novio? -preguntó Wufei un tanto gracioso-

- Vamos -asintió el oji-verde mientras Duo (Shini) sonreía abiertamente- Quatre, más tarde te llamo.

- No hay problema -sonrió- igual yo también tengo que llegar temprano sino se enojaran -continuó el rubio-

- ... oye... -se acercó al oído del príncipe- ¿Esos son los acarameladitos de anoche? -le preguntó en voz baja y aguantando la risa-

- Si -respondió-

- ¡Oh dios, no dejes que me ría! -exclamó volteándose para contener la carcajada-

- ¿Duo estas bien? -preguntó el oji-verde al ver su reacción-

- ...si... muy bien Trowa -comenzó a reír-... dios no... ¡jajajajajaja...! -continuó riendo llamando la atención de todos- ¡¡Ahhh por dios, que cómico! Jejeje... -intentó calmarse-

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? -sonrió inocentemente Quatre- Compártelo y no seas egoísta Duo-chan.

- ...hu... -murmuró Heero al ver como se armaba el quilombo-

- No... lo siento -se tapó la boca y se dio vuelta- son cosas sin importancia, estupideces mías

- Se me hace tarde, nos vemos chicos -saludó Wufei al ver la situación extraña-

- Hasta mañana -saludó y luego le dio un beso al rubio- hasta luego Quatre.

- Hasta luego... -gesticuló algo sonrojado-

- ¡¡¡Quatre! -llamó Hilde saliendo a toda prisa del colegio- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó una vez que llegó-

- Seguro ¿Duo? -miró al aludido que ahora suspiraba-

- Iremos a dar una vuelta antes, más tarde lo llevo a su casa -irrumpió Heero-

- Ok -dijeron al unísono la joven y el rubio-

Así el grupo de chicos se despidió, Heero y Duo se fueron a una plaza lejana al barrio para no tener que toparse con nadie mientras que Hilde y Quatre se fueron a la casa de la primera para tomar té y pasar la tarde. Una vez que el trenzado y su novio llegaron a un parque lejano bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a una banca.

- ¿Se te quito el mal presentimiento? -preguntó de pronto el oji-violeta-

- Si pero no deja de preocuparme, Duo ah estado extraño, y tengo mil cosas que hacer -se sentó en el asiento-

- Ya veo, entonces estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo -se sentó mirándolo- Estoy haciendo lo posible por lograr que las cosas que vea Duo las pueda ver yo también, pero él no colabora.

- Es terco, tendrá que acceder.

- ¿Alguna estrategia? A mí ya no se me ocurren más. -se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el banco de costado-

- Si -respondió- pero se la tengo que contar a él y además depende mucho de ti.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -alzó una ceja-

- Llevarte bien conmigo -lo miró-

- No es tan complicado, solo no puedo divertirme... pero bueno, supongo que no se puede todo en esta vida -descruzó sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con su trenza- eso me recuerda que me debes un favor

Heero se acercó para besar a Shinigami, pero este se hizo para atrás a ver la intención, el príncipe no iba a permitir que SU trenzado (ahora los dos le pertenecían) le evitara un beso, nunca, jamás, en toda su vida iba a dejar que aquello sucediese; así que pasó un brazo por los hombros de Shinigami para evitar que se alejara y terminó de juntar sus labios disfrutando de ese tentador sabor que solo el joven de ojos violáceos poseía.

El Dios de la Muerte pudo sentir nuevamente como el príncipe recorría su boca y le fue inevitable estremecerse, no comprendía porque le sucedía, pero solo sabía que era una mezcla entre satisfacción y temor que le gustaba... ahora podía decir que le gustaba esa composición puesto que el adoraba el sufrimiento tanto como el placer que le brindaban las cosas (personas no, no tenía mucha experiencia con ellas... creía). El príncipe no se contuvo tanto como la otra vez y se permitió a sí mismo estrechar el cuerpo del trenzado entre sus brazos, podía sentir como este perdía fuerzas y no se resistía para nada; lo cual le gustaba... de cierto modo se sentía dominante, y aunque también se sentía egoísta no podía evitar ponerse contento ante el pensamiento de que ambos jóvenes lo deseaban tanto como él.

Una de las manos del oji-cobalto se deslizó entre la camisa escolar y la piel de su amante provocándole un enorme espasmo, continuó explorando su boca con insistencia y lujuria hasta que Shinigami separó un poco el cuerpo del suyo, tan solo centímetros, para luego cambiar numerosas veces el matiz de ojos hasta terminar en una entonación brillante.

- ... tendría que estar con Hilde -murmuró intentando pisar tierra-

- Si quieres te llevo -se ofreció acercándose a besar el cuello del trenzado-

- vamos a tu departamento... -susurró entre un gemido y un suspiro-

Heero no dijo nada, en parte no tenía deseos de hacer nada... pero por otro lado, nunca se iba a cansar de poseerlo o de escucharlo gemir, además de que decirle que no podría provocar una fuerte pelea entre ambos y en estos momentos no tenía deseos de tenerla. Así que ante estas conclusiones, condujo obedientemente a su pareja hasta donde le pidió; al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una idea surcó su cabeza dejándolo inmóvil con la vista en la nada, era una locura... pero su cuerpo sin embargo se lo pedía a gritos. Permaneció pensando las probabilidades hasta que sintió como le desabrochaban el pantalón con lentitud; entonces cayó en la realidad.

Duo se hallaba de cuclillas frente al oji-cobalto bajándole lentamente el pantalón junto con el bóxer, nunca había hecho lo que estaba por hacer... pero siempre hay que hacer innovaciones ¿no?... además, tenía un poco de intriga por saber como era sentir ese liquido dentro de su boca.

- ... Duo... -tocó la cabeza del aludido-

El joven de cabellos revueltos suspiró al momento de sentir las manos del trenzado sobre su miembro que se comenzaba a erectar febrilmente mientras el de cuclillas pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de aquella erección probándola, saboreándola; más tarde la introdujo completamente en la boca mientras que su 'victima' soltaba un gemido al sentir aquella cavidad húmeda y tibia rodear su miembro.

Duo comenzó a succionar suavemente el pene de Heero sintiendo su sabor, disfrutándolo, lamiéndolo, degustándolo, entre tanto este ultimo gemía incontrolablemente con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cabeza del primero; jamás había sentido tanto placer en una acción, nada se comparaba con aquello... absolutamente nada. Al cabo de unos minutos continuando con la labor el trenzado pudo sentir como su príncipe se tensaba enérgicamente para luego estremecerse y soltar un suspiro junto con el semen dentro de su boca; era salado... salado y amargo simultáneamente, le gustaba, y al no saber que hacer con él sencillamente lo tragó.

Heero tenía la respiración muy acelerada y su cuerpo estaba completamente bañado en un sudor que le perlaba la piel, intentó calmar su jadeo mientras besaba a Duo que ya se encontraba de pie frente a él; comenzó a quitarle la ropa dejándolo desnudo a su vista, luego lo observó detalladamente mientras acariciaba aquella piel clara y tersa que tanto le fascinaba.

- ... ahh... Heero... -susurró el oji-violeta con los ojos cerrados-

- El solo verte me hace desearte... -le murmuró al oído mientras apretaba una de las nalgas con su mano derecha-

El príncipe fue guiando al joven hasta el comedor donde lo sentó en la mesa, ambos se besaban con pasión y deseo y una de las manos del oji-cobalto bajó hasta la entrepierna del trenzado arrancándole un gemido en el camino.

- Hilde te va a extrañar hoy -dijo mientras le empujaba el pecho para que se recostara-

- Mhm...

La boca de Heero fue directamente a una de las tetillas de Duo comenzando a torturarla mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba todo el cuerpo del trenzado; fue bajando entre dóciles besos y mordidas hasta llegar al miembro completamente endurecido y rogando por llegar a un o y lo introdujo en su boca succionándolo unas cuantas veces mientras el oji-violeta se arqueaba y gemía fuertemente ante el contacto, pero no lo dejó acabar, subió nuevamente hasta poder besarlo en la boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano.

- Duo... déjame poseer a Shinigami también -pidió con voz suave sin soltar la erección-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Woohoo! Cap 15! Jeje… ¿Que hará Duin?… juju... la respuesta a esa pregunta la sabrán en el próximo capitulo ¿dudas? Pues déjenla en un review ¿opiniones? TAMBIEN! Jeje... bueno, espero les halla gustado y MIL PERDONES por cortarla ahí, pero era interesante XDD

Buenooooo! Este cap lo termine el 12 de enero! (UN DIA ENTRE UNO Y OTRO! QUE INSPIRACIÓN!) espero que les halla gustado... estoy TAN AL PEDO que no hago mas que escribir... aunque mi otro fanfinc me tiene trabadísima uu bueno, espero poder escribir el cap dos de basketball mañana... quiero empezar el 16 de este ahorita mismo! Jeje.. al menos hasta la mitad, no creo poder terminarlo... debo dormirme temprano porque mañana tengo kinesiolo Bueno, nos vemos

Byes byes, no olviden el review!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	16. Dos personalidades, un dueño

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boca de Heero fue directamente a una de las tetillas de Duo comenzando a torturarla mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba todo el cuerpo del trenzado; fue bajando entre dóciles besos y mordidas hasta llegar al miembro completamente endurecido y rogando por llegar a un orgasmo y lo introdujo en su boca succionándolo unas cuantas veces mientras el oji-violeta se arqueaba y gemía fuertemente ante el contacto, pero no lo dejo acabar, subió nuevamente hasta poder besarlo en la boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano.

- Duo... déjame poseer a Shinigami también -pidió con voz suave sin soltar la erección-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No... ni loco... -respondió jadeante-

- Sé que no te gusta la idea... pero déjame hacerlos míos a ambos -insistió en tono tranquilo-

- No -negó con la cabeza- me prometiste... que solo serias mío...

- Los dos son uno solo -dejó de masturbarlo- Duo, esto no es infidelidad, no estoy tocando otro cuerpo ni pensando en alguien más...

- ¡No! No quiero que alguien más sepa lo que es tenerte ¡No! -intentó levantarse-

- Tarde o temprano va a pasar... tienes que aprender a controlarlo, a que ambos vivan en el mismo cuerpo sin molestarse, este sería un principio... no es alguien más, eres tu -lo acorraló contra la mesa tocándole el miembro-

- No quiero... no quiero Heero, no... -intentó detenerlo conteniendo los suspiros y espasmos-

- No te voy a querer menos, ni más... solo déjalo salir, aunque sea que sienta... -bajó hasta quedar frente a la erección-... nunca vas a dejar de ser el primero

Dicho esto ultimo volvió a incorporar el erecto en su boca para luego succionarlo enérgicamente, Duo se arqueó mientras un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, no sabía si acceder o no, además de que sentía como su otro yo se negaba rotundamente. Heero continuó practicándole sexo oral, pero daba muchas pausas evitando así que llegase al clímax... quería que los dos fueran solo de él, no por machismo, sino por que no todos tenían la posibilidad de tener a dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, y lo que es mejor, que los dos se entregaran tan simplemente... además, teniendo a Shinigami controlado podría también enseñarles como 'convivir' juntos.

- Heero... no quiere... -suspiró intentando hacerse llegar aire-... deja de torturarme...

- ... -subió hasta su boca y lo besó- fuérzalo, así como lo haces cuando te deprimes, déjame escuchar de su boca que no quiere. -ordenó ahora tocándole la entrada-

- ... ahh... no... no lo hagas... -gimió para luego fruncir el ceño algo molesto- Duo se enojará contigo -empujó al oji-cobalto con fuerza logrando separarse-

- ¿Excusas? -le agarró las manos-

- La pura verdad, no debes hacer esto, esta mal... y más si no quiero, déjame ir.

- A pesar de tu pésimo carácter me gustas, eres parte de MI Duo, en cierto modo me perteneces... ¿qué hace la diferencia?... -cuestionó sin soltarlo y acercándose más-

- Que odio que me aten, soy libre de ser de quien yo quiera, nadie me va a estar encarcelando... soy El Dios de la Muerte... no tengo un dueño -sentenció con la mirada fría- No me fastidies más, si te ayudé el otro día fue por Duo, no por mí, recuerda que mi existencia será hasta el día que ese niñito deje de sufrir.

- Presiento que hay algo más -repuso al tiempo que lo besaba- no me mientas.

- Lamento decirte que tu corazonada esta errada -lo intentó apartar sin lograrlo-

El príncipe le sostuvo la mirada igual de fríamente, para luego de unos instantes de forcejear besarlo posesivamente mientras Shinigami luchaba con todo su ser para no darle el gusto de hacer lo que quería, intentaba no corresponderle, pero a cada milésima de segundo su cuerpo dejaba de hacerle caso cada vez más permitiéndole a Heero hacer su voluntad. Este segundo lo besó agresivamente mientras sentía como el primero cedía lentamente, muy lentamente; se separó un poco y le acarició la boca que estaba sonrosada por la fuerza del beso, más tarde volvió a besarlo esta vez con mas calma, apreciándolo y haciéndole excitar solo con recorrer su boca.

- Basta... -intentó sonar imperante-

Mas no hubo caso alguno, el oji-cobalto bajó hasta las caderas del trenzado y esta vez completamente seguro de llegar hasta el final comenzó a succionar la erección. Su 'victima' jadeaba intentando alejarse... mas la pasión no le permitía moverse mucho, era claro, Shinigami no tenía mucha practica y/o costumbre en ese campo y por ello aún no sabía como controlarse tanto como Duo lo hacia... no que su trenzado fuera experto, pero luego de unas cuantas veces aprendes unos trucos.

El oji-violeta sintió una corriente de energía recorrer toda su espina dorsal y luego una fuerte necesidad en su zona pélvica para más tarde dejarse ir en la boca del príncipe con un gemido y en un fuerte orgasmo que le quitó todas las fuerzas que tenía antes. Para entonces Heero ya había estado preparando la entrada del otro, sólo metió un dedo más y lo movió en su interior corroborando que estuviera lo suficientemente dilatado como para no lastimarle.

Shinigami se hallaba recostado en la mesa boca arriba intentando calmar su respiración y juntar fuerzas, pero la conciencia se le escapaba de las manos y sentía todo muy lejano y a la vez vivo; mientras que cualquier sentimiento extraño que pudo haber sentido se esfumó en el momento en que se dio cuenta que Heero estaba apoyando el miembro en su entrada haciendo una ligera presión.

- ¡No... no lo hagas! -intentó detener el trenzado más como gemido que como orden- Heero espera, esto esta mal... no tienes que...

No pudo completar su frase debido al dolor perceptible que atacó en su entrada, el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes estaba haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que escuchaba y continuaba penetrándolo; intentó detenerlo con las manos pero no lo logró ya que a que aún no poseía la fuerza suficiente, sus músculos estaban agotados y aquello sumado al hecho de que estaba siendo invadido por otro cuerpo le hacía impotente.

Sintió como aquel miembro duro y bastante grueso terminaba de entrar en él y un placer mezclado con deseo y dolor inundó su ser siendo liberado en forma de quejido. Más tarde los labios del oji-cobalto se posaron sobre los del Dios de la Muerte en un beso reconfortante y dulce que dio inició al coito; el seme comenzó a embestir suavemente al trenzado mientras este intentaba detener los gemidos sin lograrlo, luego las respiraciones se aceleraron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar debido a que los minutos pasaban y las arremetidas aumentaban.

Ahora Duo-/-Shinigami tenía el miembro erecto nuevamente entre tanto que su 'agresor' lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra le sostenía otra mano al trenzado sin detener las entradas y haciéndolas muy profundas. Los dos gemían incontrolablemente y respiraban apresurados, el placer era tanto que ni siquiera con aquellas embestidas hondas lograban saciarse; al fin, luego de unos minutos más, Heero llegó al orgasmo estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza y suspirando cansado... al sentir el liquido tibio en las entrañas Shinigami no consiguió dominarse y alcanzó el clímax ante las masturbadas.

El oji-cobalto soltó la mano del uke para después apoyarla en la mesa y con ella sostener un poco su cuerpo, la otra mano hizo lo mismo y entonces quedó frente a Shinigami, quien no podía creer lo que había pasado y se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando rápido. Luego el príncipe le quitó los cabellos del rostro al trenzado, en ese instante abrió los ojos y por primera vez lo ignoró rotundamente, en parte deseaba quedarse así... pero otra parte de sí le gritaba que quitara de encima a aquel 'agresor' y se alejara lo más posible, se reprochó a sí mismo puesto que en condiciones normales eso hubiera sido violación y debería sentirse deprimido, sucio, incomodo, mas sin embargo estaba tranquilo, un poco cansado y con ganas de quedarse allí; tan solo no sabía que le ocurría, lo más probable fuera que Duo era quien se sentía así, no él... pero en tal caso no era justo¿no podía tener sentimientos independientes de ese chiquillo?...

Sintió como salían de él y lo abrazaban con fuerza, no quiso corresponder... no estaba de humor para 'cariños', él era El Dios de la Muerte, nada tendría que haber sucedido, absolutamente nada era para él... ¿por qué lo había disfrutado tanto?... ¿Por qué sentía ese enorme deleite en su pecho?... ¿Por qué Heero había querido continuar?... ¿por qué no se había detenido?... ¿Por qué no tenía fuerzas para reprocharle?... ¿Por qué por mas que no quería corresponder terminaba cediendo?... ¿Por qué se confundía tanto?...

Dudas... todo era duda y más dudas...

¿Cuándo llegaría su final?

¡Ja!... ¡El dios de la muerte no debería deprimirse!... mas sin embargo...

Heero notó demasiado calmo a su amante, una parte de sí se preguntó si aún era Shinigami, pero... al fin y al cabo ahora era lo mismo ¿no?... diablos, se había dejado llevar por la maldita calentura y ahora no sabía que hacer exactamente; Sabía por el aura de Duo (o Shinigami) que éste estaba bastante confundido, pero... pero realmente no sabía que decir o como decirlo para que no estallara y lo mandara al diablo, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir peor de lo que estaba, era un completo estúpido... un idiota con todas las letras en mayúsculas. Era cierto que ahora con haber hecho esto tendría mayor unión con Shinigami, pero a pesar de eso le había pedido que no continuara y no hizo caso por falta de autocontrol, eso estaba mal, debió detenerse cuando se lo pidió, tal cual como lo tenía planeado... ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS COMO PUDO PERDER EL CONTROL¿Y si hubiera sido alguien más¿Y si no hubiera sido Duo o Shinigami?... Era claro que el mal ya estaba hecho, pero ¿y si hubiera cometido esa falta con otra persona, Hubiera sido una infidelidad por simple excitación y eso no era lo que quería.

Juntó algo de fuerza, no podían quedarse en esa situación por siempre, simplemente no se podía... ahora por culpa suya quizás haría que su trenzado le odiara... pero tenía todo el derecho en cierto modo... se sentía tan culpable...

Shinigami se levantó quitando al príncipe de encima, se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a buscar su ropa iniciando enseguida a vestirse, el otro lo imitó, cuando el trenzado terminó de abrocharse la camisa desarreglada se enfiló a la puerta, necesitaba irse... tanto él como Duo, ninguno quería estar allí, aquel chiquillo quería estar solo y afortunadamente ambos necesitaban aquello. Heero al verlo simplemente dejó su camisa sin abrochar y se interpuso entre él (o ellos...) y la puerta impidiendo su paso, si quería irse se iría, pero primero le escucharía, a pesar de eso lo que vino no se lo esperó; el trenzado levantó la mano y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar en esos segundos la llevó directo hasta la mejilla del príncipe abofeteándolo bien fuerte.

- ¡Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que vengas como arrepentido¡¡TE MATARIA DE NO SER PORQUE DUO NO QUIERE! -le gritó aún con la mano en el aire-

- ... -el oji-cobalto se quedó mudo, bien, no esperaba esa reacción ni con un golpe tan fuerte, pero Shinigami tenía razón-

- Hazte a un lado -ordenó fría y cortantemente-

Heero suspiró pesadamente bajando la vista, por primera vez en su vida se sentía de lo más avergonzado, no podía siquiera pedirle perdón porque sabía que no era suficiente... se recargó en la puerta escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo, ahora tenía miedo... mucho miedo, y no a lo que le hicieran sino a que lo odiaran de por vida.

- ¡NO ESCUCHASTE, MUÉVETE Y DEJAME PASAR! -le ordenó más molesto-

- ... no puedo... -respondió en voz baja y aparentando tranquilidad-

- No te lo pedí -hizo aparecer su hoz mientras apoyaba el filo de esta en el cuello del príncipe- te lo dictaminé, muévete.

- Sé que no lo harás... -apretó sus puños-

El Dios de la muerte apretó sus dientes, era cierto, no iba a poder hacer eso si Duo continuaba interponiéndose, pero ese niño no le impediría tener su venganza, tomaría posesión completa de su cuerpo si lo requería¡¡pero no dejaría que ese imbécil quedara vivo!. Comenzó a hacer girar el arma y la acercó ferozmente al cuello de Odin, quien hizo aparecer su espada y se defendió con fuerza levantando la vista; las energías chocaron y el aire se levantó alrededor de ellos.

-... escúchame por favor, permíteme excusarme antes de que me mandes al diablo -le pidió Heero con la vista dolida y la voz suave-

Por un instante Duo detuvo a Shinigami, podía ser más coherente... quizás había una explicación que, si bien no ganaba el perdón de los dos, dejaba las cosas más claras... no podía tirar a la basura todo el amor que le dio... por mucho daño que le hiciera él lo iba a querer igual, era doloroso, pero era la realidad.

Ambas armas astrales desaparecieron mientras que Duo y Shinigami se disputaban por una coexistencia momentánea, algo muy complicado ya que ambos tenían sentimientos muy distintos; uno de venganza y enojo y el otro de dolor.

- Duo -llamó intentado abrazarlo- lo que te pedí fue cierto, iba a detenerme si me decía que no quería pero... pero no pude... -bajó la vista al no poder mantenerla con la de su amante- tuve suerte de que fuera contigo, pero esto es un peligro... si me hubiera dejado llevar con otra persona entonces yo mismo me encargaría de acabar con mi vida, se que él no me va a perdonar, yo tampoco lo hago, pero no se tú...

- En pocas palabras te dejaste guiar por una maldita calentura -resumió Shinigami haciendo a un lado a Duo-

- ... Si -tragó saliva- pero... no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, sino de cómo pasó.

- ¡Eres un...! -lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó contra la puerta- ¡No tienes el más mínimo perdón de nadie¿¡Como vas a dejar que pase eso¿¡Tienes idea de lo que pudo pasar si fuera alguien más¿¡Quien le dice a Duo que no te 'dejaste llevar' de ese modo con la rubia desteñida¡¡Dijiste que lo ibas a cuidar¿¿Este es tu modo de hacer feliz a una persona¡¡Ni siquiera respetaste mi decisión!

- ... no te equivoques... -susurró mientras sentía como apretaban más su cuello- Sé el peligro que representa mi debilidad... pero... es la primera vez que me pasa... si hubiera sucedido antes... hubiera sabido como detenerme... se que cometí un error... y no pretendo hacer que nada paso...

Shinigami soltó al príncipe haciéndolo a un lado mientras este se sobaba el cuello y respiraba agitado, el trenzado abrió la puerta secamente con toda la intención de irse pero Heero al ver esto simplemente lo abrazó por detrás impidiéndoselo; ahora Duo luchaba con su otro yo para no explotar de nuevo.

- Déjame acompañarte -le pidió apoyando su cabeza en la del trenzado-

- No Heero, él esta enojado... ambos necesitamos estar lejos, hasta que aprenda a controlarlo yo solo -respondió el oji-violeta en un tono tranquilo-

- No puedo... -susurró hundiendo su rostro en la nuca del otro- me arriesgo a perderte, no puedo...

- ... -apretó sus puños- no puedo prometerte nada, yo también estoy molesto contigo -sentenció tranquilamente intentando alejarse-

- ... Duo... -suspiró pesadamente intentando contener sus lágrimas- piénsalo bien... no dejes que su enojo te confunda, solo te pido eso.

- Intentaré -respondió soltándose del abrazo y dando un paso adelante-... no me busques¿si?

Era inútil detenerlo, era inútil pedir más... tenía que dejarlo ir, tenía que confiar en ese Duo que siempre conoció y en todo lo que pasaron, no podía hacer nada... fue su culpa, es su culpa, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como la puerta se abría completamente y no pudo evitar que una lagrima, tan solo una cayera de sus ojos directo al piso.

Duo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy grande, no podía identificar cuales eran de quien pero por ahora debía conservar la calma, luego analizaría todo más tranquilo, hipotéticamente y guiándose en frío sin sentimientos... no podía culpar a Heero de nada, absolutamente nada, podía enojarse porque un desliz de esos nunca era bueno pero tampoco podía pedir que fuera más perfecto de lo que ya era (para el) además debía agradecer que fuera su cuerpo y no el de alguien más, aunque eso no justificaba nada, estaba enojado igual. Por otra parte podía notar el orgullo de Shinigami por admitir algo que de afuera se veía obvio, y siendo así, debía ponerse algo celoso y algo contento.

Volteó instintivamente para cerrar la puerta correctamente y lo que vio (tanto él como Shinigami) le hizo dar vuelta todas las conclusiones y cerrarlas en una sola; Heero, su Heero permanecía de pie y en una apariencia tranquila... pero se podía notar como una delicada y traviesa lagrima insistía en bajar por su pómulo derecho... nunca, jamás, ni en fotos, ni durante el relato de la muerte de su madre le había visto derramar una sola lagrima... en ningún tiempo hasta ahora. No lo tuvo que pensar dos veces y sin importar lo que pensara Shinigami tiro todas las conclusiones, hipótesis, sentimientos, corazonadas y dudas a la basura lanzándose de lleno a abrazar a su príncipe, quien ante la repentina acción lo miró extrañado y correspondió sin importar lo que sucediese.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó un tanto desentendido sin soltar el cuerpo de su trenzado-

No recibió respuesta sino un beso suave, de esos besos que solo Duo daba, cargados de sentimiento y de timidez... una demostración ya muy común para Heero que identificaba perfectamente a su pareja; lo disfrutó hasta el final temiendo que fuera el último que obtendría, estrechó aún más al trenzado por la cintura mientras intentaba profundizarlo aunque sea un poco, pero no lo logró ya que su oji-violeta se separó un poco.

Las miradas se chocaron entre sí y el de cabello largo le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dulzura al otro, que al observarla simplemente se quedó en silencio sin entender nada.

- Creo que no mientes -dijo el trenzado depositando un beso en los labios del príncipe- ya no importa, yo al menos me quedaré contigo... no importa si el idiota ese no quiere, yo sé que no me mientes, confió en ti.

- No entiendo -concluyó Heero sonriendo amargamente- no entiendo tu reacción, no entiendo nada.

- ... je ¿Quién es el tonto ahora? -un tanto gracioso-

- lo sé... -lo besó con algo de miedo a ser rechazado-

- ¿Me llevas?... Ahora no quiero caminar -le sonrió-

- Primero dime que te hizo querer eso -le acarició la mejilla-

- Uhm... -lo miró serio unos instantes- no, si te digo no tiene gracia, así lo sé solo yo -sonrió lleno de alegría-

- ... esta bien... acomódate la camisa -un tanto pensativo-

Duo lo besó una vez más ahora contento, no le diría nada a Heero así se daría cuenta cuando fuera falso y cuando sincero, si no lloraba por una persona tan quería como veía que era su madre y si por él, entonces realmente lo quería, y mucho, entonces podía llegar a perdonarle una pasadita como la que tuvo con Shinigami... además, su otro yo parecía bastante impactado... lo podía sentir, pero no estaba completamente seguro de aquello. Aunque esa regla no quería decir que si le sucedía algo así con alguien más se lo fuera a perdonar, claro que no.

Heero realmente no entendía nada ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho cambiar de idea a su oji-violeta?... todo un misterio, pero fuera lo que fuera le estaría eternamente agradecido, bueno, ahora él debía concentrarse en cambiar esa pequeña debilidad suya para que no se convirtiera en un problema... tendría que trabajar en eso, pero lo más importante era que aún tenía a Duo con él... con el tiempo vería la forma de que Shinigami le perdonara, aunque sería muy difícil.

Terminaron de acomodarse la ropa y bajaron al estacionamiento para dirigirse al auto del de cabello corto, el camino fue bastante silencioso, ninguno tenía mucho para decir pero si para pensar. Al llegar a la casa del trenzado ambos se bajaron, el más chico dio un suspiró algo pesado y luego de estirarse se volteó para quedar frente al príncipe.

- Buenop, mañana nos vemos en el colegio ¿no? -preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa-

- ...si -lo abrasó- no te imaginas el miedo que me dio...

- Me lo imagino, tranquilo que me lo imagino muy bien -respondió recordando lo que le hizo desechar todas sus conclusiones- mientras sigas siendo así como eres, ten por seguro que me quedaré contigo -pasó sus brazos por la cintura del oji-cobalto-

- Aún así... aún puedes decirme que me odias

- No, por ahora no, -sonrió- mándate algún moco y entonces te lo diré -rió-

- Te amo baka -susurró para después besarlo-

Luego de un beso sencillo y bien sentimental el trenzado entró a su casa mientras su amante se dirigía a su departamento a pensar un poco y más tarde a entrenar. Dentro de la casa Hilde charlaba con Quatre en la mesa de la cocina sobre moda, cocina, peinados, chismes, novelas, etc etc...

- Duo te tardaste mucho -comentó la joven que comía una galletita con mermelada-

- Lo siento tuve un percance bastante feo -respondió con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de sus amigos-

- ¿Con Heero? -preguntó el rubio-

- Uhu... -asintió mientras comía una galletita-

- ¿Se pelearon? -cuestionó la chica con una mirada sorprendida-

- Nah, solo paso algo, de todos modos ya no importa porque es cosa del pasado y está solucionada -desvió el trenzado- Quatre¿Has visto llorar a Heero alguna vez? -frunció el ceño, todo dependía de esa pregunta-

- Eh... -el joven de ojos aqua se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba- creo que si, pero fue una sola vez y hace mucho, mucho tiempo... ¿por qué preguntas?

- Ah, no por nada -sonrió- "Entonces si fueron lágrimas sinceras"

- Estas raro Duito ¿Quieres té? -se levantó-

- Si dale, así charlamos un rato y nos divertimos antes de que Q-chan se valla -asintió-

- Estábamos hablando sobre el programa ese de TV que pasan a las ocho de la noche ¿viste el conductor? -comentó entusiasmado el rubio-

- ¡Por supuesto! Ese papito tan bonito tiene miles de admiradoras y admiradores -rió el oji-violeta- ¡si nos escuchan nos matan!

- Si -rió el oji-azul- pero que vamos a hacer, tenemos derecho a decir que esta muy bueno, no somos los únicos.

- Dicen que es homosexual -acotó la joven sirviéndole el té a Duo-

- ¡NOO¿¡Enserio? -exclamó- ¡Q-chan es nuestra oportunidad, raptémoslo!

Las risas se escucharon en aquel hogar, todo estaba tranquilo, así continuó la situación un rato más hasta que Quatre tuvo que irse puesto que Trowa le dijo que lo pasaba a buscar, entonces quedaron Hilde y Duo solos en la casa quienes se pusieron a hacer las tareas del colegio; el resto del día (o noche) fue normal y tranquila, con Hilde charlaron mucho puesto que ahora como Duo se quedaba en el departamento de Heero no pasaba todos los días con ella.

A la mañana siguiente asistieron a clases normalmente, Duo estaba caminando por el pasillo solo, y al legar a la puerta entró al salón esperando encontrar a los chicos sentados como siempre y charlando, apenas puso un pie dentro su vista se fijó en los últimos asientos de la ventana y enseguida notó algo extraño, Heero no estaba... ¿llegando tarde?...

- Buen día chicos -saludó sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su banco-

- Buen día -saludó Wufei- pensé que venias con Yui...

- No, anoche me quede con Hilde¿No vino aún? -preguntó-

- No, no vino, es raro que llegue tarde si es lo que piensas -respondió Quatre desviando la vista a su pareja-

- Se habrá quedado dormido, no sería normal pero tampoco extraño. -razonó el oji-verde- no te preocupes Duo.

- Uhm... espero esté bien... -murmuró para mirar a la ventana-

- Es de hierro, tranquilo -aseguró el oji-negro-

- Vamos Quatre, ya llegó el profesor -avisó Trowa-

- Si, nos vemos en el descanso chicos -se despidió poniéndose de pie-

Las clases dieron comienzo y el profesor de la hora no aclaró nada en cuanto a la falta del príncipe lo cual hizo asustar a Duo, Heero nunca faltaba... nunca llegaba tarde... ¿Qué le había pasado hoy?... Durante el primer descanso con Quatre intentaron llamar al celular del oji-cobalto pero parecía estar apagado, nadie respondía.

- Esto es demasiado extraño, por muy dormido que este siempre lo escucha -sentenció el rubio-

- Quizás se lo olvidó en el departamento por salir apurado -opinó Wufei-

- O quizás faltó porque esta haciendo algo importante y no quiere que lo molesten -dijo Trowa-

- ... O quizás le paso algo malo y nosotros estamos acá perdiendo el tiempo... -murmuró Duo con la mirada en el piso-

Un silencio recorrió el lugar, nadie dijo nada porque todas las conclusiones podían ser correctas, entonces Duo se levantó con la mirada bien fría pero decidida, los otros tres lo miraron y vieron como comenzaba a dirigirse a uno de los salones paralelos a los cuales asistían. En silencio lo siguieron asegurándose de que no cometiera una locura y al entrar entendieron la idea del trenzado, allí a unas mesas de distancia estaba Relena Darlian... la prometida de su amante... (¿cómico o irónico?)

Duo suspiró, nunca en su vida creyó hacer algo como esto, pero era la última opción para quitarse la preocupación... o enojarse y olvidarse de que no encontraban a Heero; de repente pensó que Heero estaba peleando contra uno de esos 'enviados' pero la descartó de inmediato cuando Shinigami (haciendo aparición por primera vez en el día) le dijo que no.

- Señorita Relena -llamó intentando sonar cordial-

- ... -la joven volteó la vista y un leve brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero sonrió falsamente- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Etto... -se rascó la cabeza- ¿podemos hablar a solas? -señaló la puerta donde estaban los demás-

- ¡Claro! -se levantó y caminó delante de Duo hacia su amigo rubio- Bueno, ustedes diran...

- Rel queríamos... -comenzó Quatre-

- No Q-chan, yo quería preguntarle si sabía de algún compromiso que tuviera Heero hoy -habló tranquilo-

- ¿No vino a clases? -preguntó melodramáticamente preocupada-

- No, y como ha de saber eso no es normal en él, intentamos llamarlo pero no contesta.. quizás tenía algo importante que hacer y usted sabía -de repente, sintió que podía llevarse bien con ella... si no fueran rivales-

- Probablemente su padre le halla pedido ir a casa para arreglar las cosas de la boda -comentó sonriendo-

-... lo dudo -dijo el trenzado al notar su doble intención y desechando la idea anterior-

- Estamos cerca de la fecha, y como pronto será la fiesta de presentación tienen mucho que hablar -insistió triunfante-

- Pero de ser así tu también hubieras faltado -comentó Quatre al ver que las cosas se ponían mal-

- Lo que sucede es que como yo estoy en casa todo el día termine con mis arreglos hace un tiempo, pero Heero nunca está, por ello ahora debe andar apurado con eso -se excusó-

- Lo que sucede señorita Relena Darlian -habló Shinigami apareciendo su sonrisa ególatra- es que Heero no se casará con usted, así que es imposible que este arreglando los detalles de la boda -sonrió aún más-

- ¿Disculpe? -parpadeó varias veces al ver la impertinencia del joven- Que MI prometido juegue a los enamorados con usted no quiere decir que no se valla a casar conmigo.

- ... -el rubio se tapó la boca al ver la escena que se armaba- ¡Duo, Relena, basta!

- Jeje... -sonrió el trenzado- que creída es usted jovencita, a puesto a que ni siquiera sabe lo que es estar entre sus brazos -comenzó a reír-

La muchacha extranjera comenzó a enojarse ante el poco tacto del trenzado por decir las cosas, mientras que Quatre no sabía que hacer para que no pasara a mayores, Trowa estaba a alerta por si esto se volvía más difícil y Wufei quería desaparecer. El dios de la muerte continuaba riéndose como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo, ni él sabía porque estaba ayudando a Duo, pero lo que sí sabía era que le encantaba sacarle de quicio esa rubia.

- ¡No voy a ocupar mi valioso tiempo con desubicados como usted! -exclamó la muchacha dispuesta a irse-

- ¡Hora hora¡Es más fácil hacerse la ocupada y huir de los problemas que afrontarlos¡Así jamás logrará que Heero este siquiera como su amigo! Por que claro, como novio ni lo sueñe -respondió bien gracioso cruzándose de brazos con su típica mirada fría y sonrisa presuntuosa-

Un silencio recorrió el grupo, la joven hervía en furia mientras que el oji-violeta continuaba sonriéndose, Quatre por poco y grita pero Trowa le tapó la boca al ver que el príncipe se acercaba con su porte serio y seguro, Wufei simplemente agradeció a los dioses.

- ¡Usted es un impertinente! -gritó comenzando a enrojecer su rostro-

- ¡Sí, como no! -rió- ¡Si yo soy un impertinente usted es una creída!...

- Shinigami... no me gusta que seas problemático -habló Heero desde atrás del trenzado llamando la atención de todos-

- ¿Qué? -se volteó- Ah... -alzó una ceja y después descruzó sus brazos levantó el dedo índice- lección uno¿desde cuando soy Shinigami para todos? -levantó el dedo medio- Lección dos ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO! -levantó el anular- Lección tres¡¡AVISA QUE NO VAS A VENIR! -levantó el meñique- Y lección cuatro¡No aparezcas así que no ves que...!

- Ya entendí -cortó el oji-cobalto- estas hablando de más -miro a la joven- Relena, mi padre dice que esta tarde te espera apenas llegues.

- ¡Vio, le dije que se fue a arreglar las cosas de la boda! -estalló la chica-

- ¡CUANTAS VECES TE VOY A DECIR QUE HEERO NO SE VA A CASAR CON UNA DESTEÑIDA! -contestó Shinigami soltando toda su ira- ¡Ja¡¡Pero claro, le es más fácil hacerse la pobre victima que ver la realidad!... -la miró de reojo con la sonrisa burlona- ¡Y claro!... ¡Con lo desgraciada que es como para que...!

- Basta los dos, no fui a arreglar nada de la boda, fui por la fiesta de presentación -aclaró cruzándose de brazos intentando no sonreír... Shinigami, celoso... -

- Aún así tu padre no te dejará romper el compromiso -sentenció yéndose apurada a su salón-

- Que mujer más empedernida con su obra, por dios... ¡La próxima la...!

- Shh... -volvió a cortar Heero-

- Este... -miró a ambos lados-... Creo que hablare por todos¿Heero por qué lo llamaste Shinigami? -preguntó Wufei saliendo de su letargo-

-... -el príncipe lo miró, no le contaría la situación prefería guardarla- nada, un simple apodo.

-... mentiroso -masculló el Dios de la Muerte desvaneciéndose y dejando a Duo- Así que... ¿estuviste con tu padre?

- Si -asintió- hoy a la tarde tengo que ir de nuevo.

- Eso quiere decir que por fin arreglaras los últimos detalles -habló Quatre-

- Si -afirmó-

- Que bueno que ya se calmó todo, Duo no sabía que pudieras ser tan atrevido a veces -comentó Trowa-

- ... Ah... este... -bajó la vista- no, yo tampoco -río-

- Lo que hacen los celos... -concluyó el rubio sonriendo-

- ... Uhm... -murmuró Duo completamente sonrojado-

El timbre de clases sonó, entonces el grupo de chicos se dirigió a sus respectivos salones por fin tranquilos y completos. Entonces, después de que Heero, Duo y Wufei se sentaron, el primero se volteó quedando frente a su pareja y le pasó un papel mientras el receptor lo miraba con un signo de pregunta en los ojos (metafóricamente)

"'Shinigami se puso celoso, nunca creí ver eso ¿realmente aún esta enojado?'" Leyó para sí mismo el trenzado sonrojándose y luego tomó una lapicera y comenzó a escribir la respuesta: "'no, bah no sé... por un instante cuando la desteñida comenzó a hablar de que te ibas a casar con ella él me hizo a un lado y comenzó a atacarla feo... estuvo divertido, creo que eran celos, y para ser sinceros dudo que esté molesto... pero es mucho más orgulloso que todos nosotros juntos... hasta podría jurar que le gustó... bueno... estee... tu sabes.'"

El papel fue entregado al emisor inicial quien al leerlo sonrió un poco y volvió a escribir algo para después pasarlo para atrás.

"'Ya veo, lástima no haberlo visto, pero prefiero que no peleen... perdóname por asustarte, pero surgió muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de avisarte que llegaría tarde'" leyó para luego doblar el papel y guardarlo en su camisa, más tarde cuando el profesor se volteó para escribir en la pizarra Duo se levantó un poco del asiento y le besó el cuello a Heero que lo miró con reproche, mas solo recibió una sonrisa.

Al terminar las clases todos se despidieron en la entrada del colegio como siempre, Relena, Quatre, Duo y Heero se quedaron juntos mientras Trowa y Wufei se iban a entrenar juntos. Entonces el oji-cobalto abrió el auto y los cuatro se dirigieron a su casa, habría mucho revuelo el día de hoy para el príncipe.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos chicos rubios entraron como si nada y subieron a sus habitaciones, Quatre dijo que bajaría en cuanto se cambiara y Relena se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Heero buscaba un par de cosas en la mesa del centro. La casa, además de ser enorme e imponente, era muy lujosa, todos los muebles eran en roble y las paredes en tono crema, un espacioso living con sillones de madera y almohadones verde marino, a la izquierda de la casa sobre la pared del fondo había una enorme escalera también en roble mientras que en el medio de la misma pared había varios ventanales. En la pared de la izquierda había unas arcadas que daban a la biblioteca (enorme también) y en la pared de la derecha estaba el comedor también en muebles de roble con varios modulares, al final de esta pared había un enorme pasillo.

Pero había algo más.

Duo se sintió muy incomodo entre tanto lujo, todo estaba en su lugar... cada detalle estaba perfectamente calculado, pero... ¡era tan incomodo! Probablemente Heero se sentía igual y por eso compró ese departamento y se mudó...

- Heero... -llamó el trenzado- ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? -le preguntó mirándolo seriamente-

- Seguro -tomó una laptop negra- ¿por?

- Estoy incomodo, no me gusta tanto lujo y eso... quizás si estamos en tu habitación sea mejor -respondió-

- ... -sonrió- no Duo, no es eso... -se enderezó y se le acercó- Lo que sucede que esta casa no tiene más emoción que la avaricia, es vacía y fría... por eso no puedo estar aquí como Relena o mi padre.

- Es posible, no es como tu departamento, o como mi casa -lo tomó de la mano- subamos ¿Sí? Estoy seguro que tu cuarto tiene mucho de ti incluso más que el departamento.

- Supongo... -comenzó a caminar-

Subieron las escaleras hasta la tercer puerta de la derecha, donde Heero la abrió y dejó pasar al trenzado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: WA! 16 16 16 16! Bueno bueno, este.. hoy es... 14 de enero ¿rapido no? XD ALPEDISMO! ... bueh, no se que mas decirles.. jejeje... gracias a todos por leer... Huuummm... yyy... aún no tengo Inter... me aburro muuuxooo!... xD pero que se le va a hacer, estoy esperando, espero les halla gustado el capi, nos vemosssssssss...

--- Upload---

Jiji... saben algo? les esperan tantas sorpresas, lo tengo bien adelantado asique lean y dejen muchos reviews que tengo hasta el cap 26 para subir... bucha uu amor yaoi se cayo xD.. bueh que se le va a hacer... no sean bagos, un simple 'me gusto' o 'no me gusto' es suficiente para mi xD nos vemos bye bye

Ryoko de Leonhart


	17. Preparativos para la fiesta

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Heero... -llamó el trenzado- ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? -le preguntó mirándolo seriamente-

- Seguro -tomó una laptop negra- ¿por?

- Estoy incomodo, no me gusta tanto lujo y eso... quizás si estamos en tu habitación sea mejor -respondió-

- ... -sonrió- no Duo, no es eso... -se enderezó y se le acercó- Lo que sucede que esta casa no tiene más emoción que la avaricia, es vacía y fría... por eso no puedo estar aquí como Relena o mi padre.

- Es posible, no es como tu departamento, o como mi casa -lo tomó de la mano- subamos ¿Sí? Estoy seguro que tu cuarto tiene mucho de ti incluso más que el departamento.

- Supongo... -comenzó a caminar-

Subieron las escaleras hasta la tercer puerta de la derecha, donde Heero la abrió y dejó pasar al trenzado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación de Heero además de ser tremendamente grande estaba detalladamente acomodada, pero no tenía el mismo aire que el resto de la casa... era más cómodo, más sencillo, aunque no dejaba de tener cosas de alta categoría.

En la pared de la puerta, a la derecha, había un tocador (solo con cajones, obvio que sin espejo...) bastante grande, frente a ésta en la pared de enfrente se hallaba una cama de una plaza y media con colcha azul marino, mientras que en la pared de la izquierda a la puerta había un armario de cuatro puertas, seguido de una biblioteca bastante amplia y más luego un escritorio espacioso sobre el cual había unos cuantos papeles. Frente a la puerta principal, entre la cama y el escritorio había un ventanal con cortinas azules, y entre los pies de la cama y el tocador estaba la puerta al baño; toda la habitación alfombrada en un tono azul oscurísimo y las paredes pintadas en celeste opaco entre tanto los muebles era en marrón oscuro (dios sabe el tipo de madera)

Duo al entrar y notar la decoración simplemente comenzó a reír completamente divertido mientras Heero lo empujaba adentro y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- Bueno Heero, esto me dice que amas el azul ¿No? -se volteó sonriéndole-

- No lo amo, es el que más me gusta de todos -respondió dirigiéndose al escritorio-

- Ya veo... Uhm... -comenzó a caminar- ¿Te molesta si te reviso las cosas? Ya sabes, para saber que tipo de objetos coleccionas y eso...

- Si quieres puedes redecorar la habitación -dijo buscando algo entre el papelerío-

- Nah, me gusta así, solo quiero ver... -se asomó por uno de los estantes de la biblioteca-... que tipo de cositas te interesan... una habitación habla mucho de su dueño, sin importar las condiciones...

- Si estos muebles hablaran me odiarían... eh pasado el 80 de mi vida entre ellos -comentó prendiendo la portátil-

- jeje... -sonrió- eso quiere decir que puedo encontrar cualquier tipo de cosas acá, esto se pone muuuy divertido.

- Hn...

Duo comenzó a revisar cada libro que se hallaba en los estantes, hasta que algo llamó su atención... era una gran carpeta en color violeta, no tenía etiqueta, nada... estaba impecable pero contenía una cantidad infinita de papeles. Estuvo decidiéndose entre abrirla o no, hasta que recordó que Heero le dijo que podía redecorar la habitación si se le antojaba, entonces revisaría. El príncipe miró de reojo al trenzado viéndolo con su preciada carpeta en la mano, sintió como todo su ser daba un vuelco, no supo si quedarse callado o quitarle eso de las manos, finalmente su orgullo y cordura terminó saliendo a flote; no dejaría ni loco que su Duo revisara algo tan intimo y revelador...

- Uhm... -balbuceó el trenzado abriendo la carpeta-

- Suelta eso -ordenó quitándoselo de las manos- Esta carpeta no.

- ¡Ah por que! -hizo pucherito- ¡Me dijiste que podía revisar todo lo que quisiera, eso cuenta! -señaló la carpeta-

- No, esto no -sentenció sujetándola fuertemente-

- ... -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué escondes, chiquito? -preguntó fríamente mitad Shinigami mitad Duo-

- ... -Heero no supo que responder... no quería que lo viera, pero si no lo dejaba se enojaría... - Duo, revisa lo que quieras, pero esta carpeta no.

- ¡Que estas escondiendo! -se acercó intentando quitarle la dichosa carpeta- ¡Se supone que confías en mi, déjame ver!

Heero entró en dilema, no podía permitir que Duo viera eso, pero si le seguía diciendo que no se iba a enojar y no quería ver a su trenzado de mal humor... ¡Cuánto deseaba que alguien interrumpiera!... Duo por otro lado comenzaba a tener miedo ¿Qué seria eso que Heero no le dejaba ver?... ¿Alguna ex pareja?... ¿Algún engaño¡¡Tenía que ver que contenía esa carpeta, no lo creería hasta no verlo!

Entonces, como caído del cielo, Quatre entró algo asustado a la habitación sin golpear, desde afuera se podía escuchar como el oji-violeta quería conseguir algo y no lo lograba porque continuaba gritando cosas como 'no seas así¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE CONFIAS EN MI!'... no quería ver a sus amigos mal, así que entró para ver que era lo que sucedía. Al ver la situación sonrió abiertamente, su mejor amigo con la carpetita violeta en las manos y el trenzado intentando alcanzarla... todo era muy claro para el rubio.

- Heero, Duo -llamó entrando- dejen de pelear, se escucha desde afuera... -sonrió-

- ¡Q-chan, dile que me deje ver eso! -le pidió Duo dolido- ¡El muy desgraciado no confía en mi!

- No Duo no es eso -se apuró a responder- revisa lo que quieras pero esto no.

- ¿POR QUÉ¿QUÉ ME ESTAS ESCONDIENDO? -exaltado-

- Si Heero¿por qué no quieres que Duo vea tu preciada carpeta? -refutó el rubio gracioso-

- ... -el oji-cobalto le lanzó una mirada asesina especialmente preparada para su amigo-

- ¡Heero, no respondiste! -llamó el trenzado cruzándose de brazos-

- ... -suspiró- me voy a arrepentir por siempre -murmuró dándole la carpeta a su amante-

- ¡Así se hace Heero, vence tu orgullo! -bromeó el rubio tomando la mano de Duo y dirigiéndose a la cama- ven vamos a ver el contenido de la famosa carpetita -sonrió estándose-

- Uhm, ok -respondió el oji-violeta sentándose a su lado y abriéndola-

El príncipe contuvo la respiración y se apoyó en la mesa cruzándose de brazos con la vista lo más fría posible, era su muerte... ¡Se supone que Duo no tendría que ver eso!... Dios, dios, dios... Quatre y su maldito humor, a veces lo odiaba.

Entre tanto el joven de cabellos largos y el rubio se dispusieron a observar el tesoro del príncipe, al abrirla lo primero que se dejo ver fue una hoja completamente escrita con una foto de cabecera; La foto de Duo el año anterior. El oji-violeta aguantó una exclamación y levantó la vista hasta chocarla con la cobalto, que al mirarlo cerró los ojos en completo silencio. Ambos jóvenes continuaron revisando, allí en aquellos papeles estaba el historial medico, social, y hasta descripciones de su carácter o figura, todo, todo lo que alguien pudiera conseguir de Duo Maxwell se hallaba resumido en esa carpeta... ¡Y ni hablar de la cantidad de fotos!... ¿En que momento fueron sacadas?... Él ni cuenta. Duo dio una leída rápida a las hojas y corroboró la información, todo era cierto, todas y cada una de las cosas... ¡Hasta la cantidad de consultas medicas por resfríos!... no resistió ver tantas cosas con respecto a él, y las fotos... ¡Cuantas fotos!... ¡Ni él tenía tantas de su persona como las que había ahí!... Eran variadas, él en el shopping, él en el colegio, en la puerta de su casa, camino a la escuela, saliendo del cine con Hilde... corriendo con Wufei, hablando con los profesores, jugando football en la plaza... ¡Wow... se sentía como estrella de cine en la habitación de un fan!

- ¡Ya! -suspiró cerrando la carpeta- ¡Es suficiente de 'mi' por hoy!

- jajajaja... -comenzó a reírse el rubio- Creo que ya sabes porque no quería que la vieras -los miró a los dos- me voy a buscar jugo ¿Quieren?

- Si por favor -respondió Duo ido-

Quatre salió de la habitación para que después esta quedara en completo silencio, nadie decía nada... Duo tenía una fuerte sobredosis de sí mismo, no podía creer que Heero tuviera TANTO de él.

- No leí nada de eso -habló el oji-cobalto rompiendo el hielo- solo tu dirección actual.

- ... ¿por qué? -preguntó con la vista en el suelo- ¿Por qué no leíste todo eso?

- Por que yo quería saberlo de ti mismo, espere para conocerte, no tenía sentido que supiera todo desde antes... -caminó hasta sentarse al lado del trenzado-

- Es mucho... nunca creí que tuvieras tanto de mi

- Eso ya no importa -le dio un beso en la mejilla-

- Espera que salga de mi shock -sonrió- es muy fuerte saber que eres motivo suficiente como para buscar todo eso.

- ... -sonrió y tomó la carpeta- lo que más me gusta de estos detectives es que siempre te dan muchas fotos -intentó aligerar el ambiente-

- Me di cuenta, ni yo tengo tantas mías -se volteó quedando frente a Heero- Ahm, Heero... -suspiró-

- ¿Qué pasa? -lo miró-

-... Perdón... -levantó un poquito la vista, el príncipe frunció el ceño sin entender- por un instante creí que era alguna ex pareja, o una infidelidad... perdón, no debí pensar eso.

El oji-cobalto no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y lo besó dulcemente mientras con una mano alejaba la carpeta de entre ellos y con la otra abrazaba a su Duo por la cintura entre tanto este se levantaba y se movía un poco para quedar sentado sobre las piernas de su príncipe, este rompió el beso aún quedando cerca del trenzado, ambos mirándose a los ojos con extrema sinceridad.

- Duo... -levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla del aludido- nunca, nunca jamás, por más cosas que te digan, por mas cosas que te resulten raras... no dudes de mi fidelidad -le besó la otra mejilla- porque yo quiera o no siempre te voy a querer a ti.

- ... Heero... -murmuró sonrojado-

En medio de la romántica escena alguien tocó la puerta tres veces, entonces Duo frunció el ceño e hizo un leve pucherito mientras que Heero le daba un beso rápido para quitarlo de encima y poder abrir la puerta.

- ¡No es justo! -se quejó cruzándose de brazos como niño chiquito-

El príncipe sonrió discretamente para enseguida volver a su postura seria, tranquila y al mismo tiempo imponente; abrió la puerta y del otro lado se hallaba su padre, parado con su postura arrogante y mirando secamente a la puerta.

- ¿Se te olvido la puntualidad? -soltó abruptamente-

- No -respondió el oji-cobalto volteando un poco para mirar a su pareja- Duo vamos abajo, así te quedas con Quatre mientras arreglo algunas cosas.

- ¡Ok! -sonrió y se paró acercándose- ¿vas a tardar mucho? Sino voy a mi casa y nos vemos mañana, de paso no te distraigo y ya después me cuentas.

- Descuida no será mucho -dejó pasar primero a su trenzado- si te aburres dile a Quatre de invitar a Trowa, dudo que la pasen mal los tres.

- ¡Ah pero ese pícaro me quitara la idea primero! -sonrió aún mas- ya sabes, dicen que la preferencia...

- Lo había olvidado -le sonrió muy discretamente y comenzaron a caminar-

- Quatre me esta ayudando a preparar una sorpresita, así que más vale no interrumpas si nos ves metidos con libros hasta la cabeza -lo tomó de la mano- el otro día tuvimos una idea espectacular y creo que a ti también te va a gustar, solo que yo soy la victima¡Ah, pero eso si! Se supone que es un secreto hasta que terminemos, por mientras tanto no te podemos decir que es.

- Quatre y sus ideas... -refutó llegando a la escalera- ten cuidado, un día quiso vestirme de pato.

- ¿De pato? -preguntó riendo- ¡Te imagino y de verdad me hubiera encantado verlo¡Ahí con las plumitas amarillas y el pico anaranjado! -continuó riendo-

- Suéñalo, ni loco me pongo algo así... no lo hice esa ves menos ahora -cerró ligeramente los ojos-

- Jeje... ok, de pato no... ¿de avestruz? -sonrió, ya habían llegado a la planta baja-

- Menos que menos -respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego.

- Oki -asintió- ¡Q-chan, Q-chan¿¿Guardaste el traje de patito de Heero? -preguntó corriendo a su amigo rubio-

- ¡SIII! -saltó- ¡También uno de perro y de gallina¡¡No podíamos ponerle el pico porque siempre que lo intentábamos Heero empezaba a decirnos de todo y hasta intentaba pegarnos! -río-

- Dios... son una bomba de tiempo -murmuró dirigiéndose al pasillo-

El padre de Heero, que había estado detrás de la pareja, simplemente permanecía como una tumba mirándolos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, de a ratos fruncía el ceño al ver como su hijo respondía todas las 'pavadas' que decía el crío de pelo largo; Le parecía una ofensa a su persona que esos dos fueran de la mano frente a el... pero sabía por boca de su hijo que si decía o hacia algo ofensivo en cuanto a su pareja, él mismo se encargaría de fusilarlo. No era que le tuviera miedo ¡NOO!... pero discutir con su hijo era peor que hablarle a una roca, nunca entendía ni cambiaba de idea más que en negocios, y si realmente había forma de cambiarlo de parecer, no la conocía.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala donde ellos trabajaban en los asuntos de la familia o cosas parecidas, ambos se sentaron cada uno a un lado del escritorio que estaba en el medio y comenzaron a revisar unos papeles e intercambiar opiniones... la charla en ese lugar era casi inexistente. Mientras que Duo y Quatre reían a no más poder, el rubio había conseguido las fotos del vestuario del príncipe, y el trenzado no dejaba de reír cada vez que veía a su pareja vestido como pato, perro, gallina, caballo, etc., etc... ¡Hasta de payaso, si Trowa lo viera se emocionaría tanto!...

En un momento Relena bajó las escaleras mirando incrédula a los divertidos chicos sentados en el sillón, esa casa normalmente estaba tranquila pero la presencia de ese chico hacía que todo fuera alboroto... los vio sentados mirando un álbum de fotos y la curiosidad la atacó; Al bajar se paró detrás de los chicos y miró el álbum... fotos de Heero, ella ya había visto ese álbum con Quatre hace mucho. Se dirigió al sillón de enfrente al de los jóvenes y se sentó allí, con el rostro serio ¿Qué le podría gustar a Heero de ese chico tan corriente¿Qué tenía él que ella no?. Se quedó observándolo en silencio, observó detalladamente y hasta 'estudio' cada reacción del oji-violeta al ver las fotos... ¡Era un chico tan común e infantil!... ¿Cómo le podía gustar eso a Heero...¿No prefería una persona tranquila que no le molestase y supiera poner los pies en la tierra¿O acaso solo estaba jugando con el chiquillo ese?... No sabía que se divirtiera con esas cosas, debía admitir que Duo era atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser eso... una figurita vacía sin cerebro, quizás el príncipe solo quería tener a alguien 'lindo' al lado suyo... ¿pero ella no era ya lo suficientemente hermosa?

Pasó así una hora, los jóvenes se hallaban charlando sobre el colegio mientras la chica rubia continuaba estudiando al trenzado, ahora sobre su forma de hablar y expresiones en el vocabulario. Duo sabía que ella le miraba ¡Pero que más daba!... Quizás solo estaba contemplando su belleza, o buscando algo con lo cual atacarlo... pero no le molestaba, el trenzado se consideraba perfecto para Heero y eso era lo único que le importaba. Y hablando de roma... Heero venía desde el pasillo con los ojos cerrados y desabrochándose un poco la camisa, luego caminó hasta su pareja y se apoyó en el sillón saludándolo con un beso ligero en los labios; Relena frunció el ceño.

- ¿ya se acabo tu reunión? -preguntó el trenzado con una sonrisa-

- No, estoy tomando un descanso... el ambiente se puso pesado cuando hablamos sobre los invitados -respondió-

- ¿Invitados? -exclamó Quatre- Pero si eso ya se arregló hace mucho.

- ... -asintió- pero tengo que corroborarlos.

- Valla, se hacen muchos problemas... yo invitaría a todos mis conocidos y listo, problema arreglado -soltó encogiéndose de hombros-

- No Duo -sonrió suavemente- aquí no es así, tienes el deber de invitar a caras conocidas e importantes.

- Es lo que llamamos cortesía, como Heero será presentado como el heredero tiene que invitar a mucha gente de la realeza cercana de los tronos -explicó el rubio-

- Ahh... -exclamó algo confundido- ¡Pero que problemáticos son!... ¡Es una fiesta, una noche, no vale la pena gastarse tanto!

- Que inocente eres Duo-chan -sonrió Quatre-

- ¿Ino... cente? -preguntó con una ceja levantada- Creo que nunca se me quitara eso, estoy arto de que me digan lo mismo siempre... si tuviera un peso por todas las veces que lo escuche ya tendría mi departamento completamente amoblado y todo -sonrió-

Relena cayó en cuenta, lo que dijo Quatre era cierto... ese trenzado era DEMASIADO inocente...

Ahora el oji-azul reía abiertamente mientras Heero sonreía sin inmutarse de nada más que Duo y Quatre, luego de unos minutos el celular del rubio sonó y este se levantó y se fue a contestar a su habitación, lo último que dijo fue 'es Trowa' y con eso todo quedó más que claro, entonces el oji-cobalto se sentó al lado de su pareja... Relena aún miraba metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer después? -apoyó un brazo en el respaldar del sillón-

- Uhm... -bajó la vista pensando- No sé, muchas cosas... no me alcanzará el día, tengo que hacer las tareas, limpiar mi habitación, cocinar la cena... además quiero pasar un rato contigo, dar una vuelta al centro, ver una película con Hilde...

- Haz las tareas aquí con Quatre, los dos tienen que estudiar, puedes limpiar tu cuarto otro día y lo demás se puede hacer -solucionó revisando el cuello de la camisa de Duo-

- Tienes razón, entonces si tendré tiempo... ¿sabes? Quatre me mostró...

- ¿Qué tienes aquí? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirando la cadena que pendía del cuello del otro-

- ¿Qué¿Qué cosa? -se tocó el cuello cerca de donde estaba la mano del príncipe- ¡Ah, sí! Es el colgante de Shinigami, mira -desprendió un botón de la camisa y sacó la cruz de plata- desde ayer que la tengo conmigo, no se como quitármela -rió-

- Hn... -quitó su mano-

- ¿Qué pensaste que era? -sonrió- Tonto -le sacó la lengua-

- Mira quien habla -le tomó el brazo atrayéndolo para abrazarlo-

- No hagas eso... -murmuró-... esta 'ella' enfrente -informó mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Heero-

- ... -se hundió bien en el sillón mirando enfrente y si, Relena estaba ahí- eso me recuerda Duo... tu plazo para decidirte termina la semana que viene.

- No me lo recuerdes... -respondió adormilado-... Heero... me voy a dormir si me quedo aquí...

- No importa, te quedas en mi cuarto -le acarició la cabeza-

- Pero... no tengo que dormirme y... -bostezó- basta Heero, de enserio -intentó sonar serio-

- Que dormilón eres -sonrió tocándole la nuca-

- ¡No, no toques que...! -se estremeció-... me hace mal... -sintió como volvían a insistir- ¡No basta, que terco! -intentó levantarse-

-... -lo besó- no sabía que te hiciera eso.

- Soy en extremo sensible, basta -sentenció sentándose en las piernas del oji-cobalto- ¡Y no me toques, que ahora por tu culpa tengo cosquillas!

- ¿ah si? -preguntó intentando mantenerse serio-

- Si... -sintió como Heero intentaba tocar su costado- ¡No, basta! -se levantó- ¡Ni se te ocurra¡¡Te lo advierto ni se te ocurra! -intentó contener su risa-

- No te va a pasar nada -se levantó dando un paso adelante-

- No Heero, enserio -sonrió dando un paso atrás- No hay tiempo para jugar, menos aquí.

- Apuéstalo -respondió acercándose más-

- ¡No! -grito comenzando a correr escaleras arriba-

- ¡No seas niño, ven aquí! -lo siguió-

Quatre, que se hallaba bajando las escaleras fue la primer victima de aquel juego... Duo se puso detrás del rubio usándolo como escudo mientras que Heero intentaba alcanzar al trenzado, Quatre giraba sobre si mismo algo asustado mientras los otros dos corrían a sus costados.

- Deja de escapar -le pidió el oji-cobalto intentando agarrar la trenza-

- ¡No¡No quiero que me hagan cosquillas, no ahora! -respondió poniéndose detrás de Quatre-

- ¿Cosquillas¿Duo, tienes cosquillas? -preguntó el rubio con los ojos brillantes-

- Si, y no me deja atraparlo -habló Heero-

- ¡YO TE AYUDO! -gritó el rubio mientras Duo corría escaleras abajo-

- ¡No es justo, dos contra uno! -refutó acomodándose detrás del sillón-

- Parecen niños -murmuró Relena desde su lugar-

Heero y Quatre se miraron y cada uno fue por un lado del sofá, entonces Duo se dio cuenta que su idea tenía una falla, subió al respaldar de este para pasar por encima, pero no pudo levantarse a tiempo y quedó recostado entre los almohadones; el oji-azul y el oji-cobalto lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas mientras el pobre trenzado se descostillaba de la risa.

En un momento de tanto reír logró encontrarle cosquillas a Quatre y los ataques se centraron en él, haciendo que el que riera ahora fuera el rubio que al poco tiempo se cayó del sillón y quedó sentado en el piso jadeando. El príncipe sonreía divertido y cansado mientras sus dos 'victimas' respiraban agitados y aún medio riendo.

- Tengo una idea, Q-chan -miró al aludido-

- ¿tu también Duo-chan? -preguntó el rubio con sus ojos más brillantes- ah pero... es que no tiene. -bajando la vista-

- Perdieron conmigo -murmuró Heero dando un suspiro-

- Siempre hay un lugar donde hacer cosquillas, o un detonante como en mi caso, confió en que Heero sea igual -sonrió el trenzado mientras el oji-cobalto abría los ojos semi asustado por la idea-

- ... -se levantó lentamente-

Los ojos azules y los violetas giraron rápidamente y jalaron a Heero del pantalón mientras este intentaba alejarse de las dos bombas de tiempo frente a el. Lo agarraron de manos y pies mientras el pobre príncipe comenzaba a asustarse, nunca, jamás en su vida a alguien se le había ocurrido hacerle esto... y ahora su mejor amigo y su amante estaban ahí amarrándolo con lo que encontraban para que no se moviera.

Relena miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, nadie había llegado a tal punto con Heero, nadie se atrevía a acercársele tanto... ¡Nadie le hacia sonreír tanto!...

Duo se sentó sobre los tobillos de Heero mientras Quatre le sostenía las manos, entonces el trenzado comenzó a buscar con el tacto suave algún punto donde su príncipe tuviera cosquillas, paso por los tobillos, detrás de las piernas, las rodillas... y ¡Bingo! Sintió como la victima se tensaba. Sonrió perversamente y miró a sus dos compañeros, primero al rubio y después al morocho.

- Así que sin cosquillas ¿Eh? -comenzó a pasar la mano por uno de los muslos de Heero quien de inmediato cerro los ojos con fuerza- vamos, vamos, sin miedo, se que te hace cosquillas.

- ... Baka... basta -intentó detener moviéndose y conteniendo la risa-

- Busca otro lugar, Duo -le pidió el rubio con la mirada terriblemente divertida-

La rubia seguía mirando, realmente era una sorpresa que Heero tuviera cosquillas... observó como Duo pasaba la mano por el estomago, por la cintura, los costados de ésta... los costados de las caderas y ¡Bingo! Otro lugar donde el príncipe casi estalla en risas y comenzaba a moverse. A los costados bajos de su espina dorsal, en la espalda; volvió a levantar la vista sonriente.

- Nos divertiremos tanto... -alargó la ultima palabra-

- ¿Listos? -comenzó Quatre-

- No, esperen... -intentó soltarse-

- ¡YAA! -gritaron los dos chicos echándose a hacerle cosquillas-

Al principio el oji-cobalto luchaba por no reírse y se movía incontrolablemente, pero luego cuando Duo y Quatre atacaron uno cada uno la cintura de Heero este no aguanto más y estalló en risas intentando desesperadamente de encontrarle algún punto de cosquillas a sus atacantes, pero se movía tanto que no alcanzaba a tocar nada. Relena estaba más que atónita, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a Heero reír... y lo conocía desde hacia años, nunca vio ni una sonrisa, ni una carcajada, ni una mirada dulce... nada, hasta hoy. En miedo del bombazo de risas el padre de Heero, extrañado de una situación tan inusual en esa casa, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían las carcajadas y casi le da un infarto al ver a su hijo tirado en el piso con esos dos adolescentes prácticamente sobre él haciéndole cosquillas, Heero no podía hacer nada y se movía para todos lados desarmando todo y riendo como loco.

Luego de unos minutos tanto Duo como Quatre se habían divertido lo suficiente así que dejaron de torturar al oji-cobalto que se sentó contra el sillón desordenado y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, jamás se había reído tanto... se sentía bien pero en parte cansadísimo.

- No me hagan eso nunca más -habló el príncipe suspirando- por dios...

- jeje, fue divertidísimo, nunca creí que fueras TAN cosquilloso... de hecho estaba escéptico a que tuvieras siquiera un poquitito de cosquillas -comentó Duo-

- Esto queda para la historia, creo que es la primera vez que oigo reír a Heero -dijo Quatre trayendo una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo-

- Si, ahora que lo pienso es cierto -levantó la vista y frunció el ceño volviendo a su postura fría, allí mirando atónitamente estaba su padre- ¿Qué quieres? -secamente-

Duo y Quatre, ya con sus bebidas en la mano, miraron en dirección a la de Heero y pudieron ver al 'rey' allí parado, se asustaron un poco y guardaron silencio, hasta que luego de unos minutos, segundos o lo que fuera que paso, el hombre alto se dio vuelta y volvió a su despacho más que sorprendido pero aparentando seriedad.

- Wow... ¿crees que se enojó? -cuestionó el rubio-

- Si se enojo o no, no me importa -respondió bebiendo algo de jugo-

- Tu tienes derecho a divertirte sanamente, a sonreír y tener amigos, una vida social normal y estabilizarte psicológicamente... si ese tipo se enoja, es un completo idiota -razonó el trenzado mitad Shinigami mitad Duo-

- Amen por eso -asintió Quatre-

- Mejor voy a terminar con el trabajo, ustedes dos se ponen a hacer las tareas ahora -se levantó- y ordenen el desastre...

- ¡No, el que se despatarró por todos lados fuiste tu, ordénalo tu! -le sacó la lengua- nosotros haremos la tarea -sonrió el oji-violeta-

- Ok -finalizó sin deseos de pelear dejando el jugo en la mesa-

- Voy por mis carpetas -anuncio el menor-

- Heero ¿me das las llaves de tu auto? Mis cosas están ahí adentro -se paró acercándose-

- Cierto -buscó en su bolsillo- toma -le dio un beso y después las llaves-

- Bonito -sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta-

El oji-cobalto comenzó a acomodar los almohadones en su lugar y a correr la alfombra de nuevo mientras la chica rubia lo observaba.

- Heero ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? -preguntó de repente-

- ... -levanto la vista y miró a la joven- mucho -respondió-

- ¿Cómo que? -preguntó tranquila-

- ¿para que quieres saberlo? -atacó fríamente-

Hubo un tenso silencio, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró el trenzado alegre como siempre.

- Hee-kun, toma tus llaves -le sonrió-

- ... -asintió guardándolas en el bolsillo- iré al despacho

- Oki, ojalá nos tome el mismo tiempo así después arreglamos algo que hacer ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar en casa como la otra vez? -se acercó al sillón y Relena se levantaba dirigiéndose a la escalera-

- No sé, vemos -se le acercó- Duo... -llamó-

- ¿Qué pasa? -se volteó sonriéndole-

El príncipe solo negó con la cabeza y lo besó al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la cintura, realmente no había nadie sobre la tierra como su Duo... nadie le hacía sentir tan cómodo sea donde sea, por primera vez en su vida se sintió a gusto en su propia casa... y eso era extraño, sabía que se lo debía al trenzado, pero por ahora solo necesitaba besarlo, saberlo suyo. Al oji-violeta lo tomó medio por sorpresa el beso, pero le gustaban esos pequeños detalles que tenía Heero con él, esa dulzura que mostraba a veces, le encantaba todo de Heero... era perfecto, todo lo que necesitaba; Fuerte, cariñoso, detallista, mimoso, posesivo, celoso, protector, seguro... nadie podía ser mejor que Heero Yui, ningún hombre, ninguna mujer. Acercó sus manos a la nuca de SU príncipe para profundizar un poco más el beso mientras sentía como éste le pasaba la lengua por la boca comenzando a recorrerla, a saborearla, a hacerlo estremecer.

Heero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigante para separarse, no era muy apropiado quedarse besándose allí en medio de la sala... así que se separó de Duo que lo miraba como reprochándolo, sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello para luego irse por el pasillo. El trenzado se tiró en el sofá y suspiró mientras sentía el sabor de Heero en su boca, era realmente exquisito... ahora no quería tomar ningún jugo porque le quitaría ese sabor y no quería.

En cuanto Quatre bajó ambos se pusieron a hacer los deberes, luego de unos minutos Relena se les unió y los tres terminaron ayudándose con los problemas de matemáticas, bastante loco, porque Quatre era un año menor que Duo y sin embargo tenían casi los mismos conocimientos. Mientras que en el despacho Heero y su padre revisaban unos papeles en un tedioso silencio que al príncipe le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, tanto estar acostumbrado al constante parloteo de su pareja ahora detestaba el silencio... un poco irónico, pero bueno.

-¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta? -alzó la vista el hombre- ¿no tienes que comprarte un traje nuevo?

- Depende de mi pareja -respondió sin apartar la vista de los papeles-

- Entonces vas a tener que, Relena se compró un vestido hace dos días -informó con doble intención-

- Aún no sé si iré con ella, Duo me tiene que responder algo antes. -aclaró dando vuelta la hoja-

- No pienso romper el compromiso -insistió-

- Que problema, porque yo no me casaré con ella -levantó la vista, manteniéndose serio-

- Heero... hijo¿Qué tiene ese muchachito que te hace dar vuelta la cabeza? -dejó los papeles a un lado- Desde que estas a su lado tu forma de ser cambió, me gustaría saber a que juegas.

- No -negó fríamente haciendo que su padre le mirara sin entender- no estoy jugando -se recostó en su asiento- si Duo me lo permitiera, haría más oficial mi pareja, pero como él no quiere tengo que dejarlo aquí.

- ... -guardó silencio unos instantes- ¿podrías decirle que venga? Quiero hablar con él.

El príncipe enarcó una ceja y se levantó sin refutar nada, caminó pensativo hasta la sala donde los dos jóvenes y la chica hacían sus tareas y frenó en seco a un lado de Duo, este inmediatamente levantó la vista a igual que Quatre y Relena.

- Duo... quiere verte -informó con la mirada bastante fría-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: oò UHH!... ¿Qué pasara aquí?... jejeje, ya verán ya verán... ¿El Rey pidiendo hablar con su yerno? WOW, Y MÁS CON EL CARÁCTER DEL SEÑOR YUI!...

Bueno, bueno, dudas?... creo que no hay muchas, solo las comunes... cualquier cosita me dejan el review con sus dudas y comentarios, yo los responderé con gusto

Etto... como iba, este cap esta terminado desde el día 16 de enero... ARRIBA EL ALPEDISMO PROFESIONAL! XDD jajajajajaja, nos vemos chicas/os (Creo que no hay ningún chico leyendo mi fanfinc... pero bueh xD no quiero discriminar, además capas que lo hay pero no dejo review)

---- UPLOAD---

WOO JEJE... BUENO AQUI LO SUBO A PEDIDO DE VARIAS PERSONAS, EN ESPECIAL DE VAL TAO YUY! BESOS NIÑA, OJALA NOS SIGUAMOS LLEVANDO BIEN!

Bueno, nos vemoooooooooooooooooosssssss! Byeeess!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	18. Alegrias y Tristezas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... -guardó silencio unos instantes- ¿podrías decirle que venga? Quiero hablar con él.

El príncipe enarcó una ceja y se levantó sin refutar nada, caminó pensativo hasta la sala donde los dos jóvenes y la chica hacían sus tareas y frenó en seco a un lado de Duo, este inmediatamente levantó la vista a igual que Quatre y Relena.

- Duo... quiere verte -informó con la mirada bastante fría-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un silencio recorrió la sala, Duo entró en pánico al igual que Quatre... la última vez que el trenzado y el padre del príncipe se habían visto las cosas no habían sido muy positivas que digamos, y lo que es más... ese hombre por poco y lo lastima de no ser por Heero que prácticamente lo hecho del departamento. Éste notó el estado de sus amigos porque pronto el aura de Duo comenzaba a llenarse de inseguridad y algo de temor, entonces se agachó y estiró su mano para tomar la de Duo que permanecía en la mesa.

- ¿Crees que te dejaría ir solo si supiera que te va a lastimar? -preguntó en tono tranquilo-

- Pero Heero la ultima vez... -trago saliva-

- Sabes como es tu padre, al menos que no valla solo -apoyó el rubio- es muy impulsivo Heero... se le llega a pasar la mano y...

- No, mi padre sabe perfectamente que sí hace o dice algo en contra de Duo yo me encargo de su muerte -aclaró con la mirada igual que un témpano- Además... -miró a su pareja- ahora tienes a Shinigami, no importa si tiene que usar la hoz. -habló sin importarle su amigo, sabía que en Quatre podía confiar al 100 por 100-

- Pero Heero si yo dejo que él se encargue entonces lo va a sacar de sus casillas, sabes bien que Shinigami es muy orgulloso y agrandado.

- ¿Quién es Shinigami? -preguntó Quatre serio-

- ... -dio una mirada rápida al rubio y luego le dio un beso a Duo- confía en mi, vamos, no pasara nada -se levantó tirando de la mano del trenzado-

- El Rey lo va a moler -concluyó Relena- tiene un carácter fuerte, la forma de ser de ese niñito no podrá con tu padre.

Duo no se movió de su lugar, no quería ver a ese hombre... le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento lo mataría, no quería estar a solas con él, de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar... Heero al notar como se deprimía lentamente pensó rápido algo con lo que distraerlo, aunque luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que así saldría Shinigami y la situación sería más segura para todos... no supo si dejar que se deprimiera o no, y para cuando tomó una decisión Shinigami ya se estaba poniendo de pie con la mirada fría, típica de él.

- Contrólate -le pidió-

- je... -sonrió con esa sonrisa egocéntrica y lo miró- ¿Qué me controle?... ya vi como es, eso será un poquito complicado ¿no te parece? Déjamelo a mí, no me pasaré de la raya -se acomodó el flequillo-

- ... -alzó una ceja, bien, ese era el Shinigami que conocía- entonces vamos -les dirigió una mirada a Quatre y a Relena que no entendían nada- ¿vienen?

- Yo si -asintió el rubio levantándose-

- Quiero ver cuando el señor suelte su ira -se levantó acomodando su falda-

- Si claro, suelte su ira... pues la va a tener que encerrar en un hospital porque conmigo no va a poder -comentó el oji-violeta con una mirada divertida-

- Duo ¿estas bien? -preguntó el rubio RE descolgado-

- Ajá, nunca estuve mejor... por fin me divertiré en grande... -sonrió con la mirada bien fría y perversa-

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala, Quatre se quedó parado frente a la puerta y Relena a un costado para poder apoyarse en esta cuando se cerrara y así escuchar la conversación. Duo estaba frente a Heero bastante asustado.

- Estaré aquí afuera, cualquier cosa ya sabes -aclaró-

- Ok... -asintió Duo- ¡Here i go!... -suspiró abriendo la puerta y pasando-

- ... -se recargo en la pared de al lado y cerro los ojos-

Dentro del despacho el trenzado se quedó parado en la puerta mientras el rey Yui permanecía parado mirando por la ventana, con un trago de Wiskey en la mano, luego de una eternidad (o probablemente solo segundos) en esas posiciones, Duo se animó por fin a romper el hielo.

- Disculpe... -llamó algo dudoso-

- Siéntate -ordenó-

Duo hizo caso, no quería sacarlo de sus casillas, aunque muy en fondo Shinigami le decía que era divertido ver como se enojaba la gente... se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando al padre de Heero, no quería perderlo de vista, solo para sentirse más seguro.

Pasó otra eternidad de silencio.

- ¿Se te apetece un licor, Wiskey o coñac? -preguntó volteándose-

- ¿Eh?... -parpadeó varias veces ¿Le estaba ofreciendo alcohol a un adolescente?... eso iba contra la ley- No, no gracias.

- ¿Nada de tomar? -insistió- ¿estas seguro?

- No tomo alcohol si es lo que quiere saber -frunció el ceño-

- ¿Nunca te has embriagado? -se acercó a paso tranquilo-

- No... -se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada con algo de temor-

- ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente? -se sentó frente al chico-

- Estoy próximo a cumplir 16 dentro de unos dias.

- ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido¿Desde cuando sabes de tu tendencia homosexual?

- ... -de repente se sintió mareado, dos preguntas habladas muy rápido, le costaba analizarlas con los nervios- Etto... -se rascó la cabeza- Puede decirse que Heero es la única que eh tenido -se sonrojó un poco, si lo escuchara... - y en cuanto a lo otro, no sé... nunca pensé en eso, ni me lo cuestioné como algo importante.

- ... -lo estudió con la mirada- ¿vives con tus padres? -bebió un poco de Wiskey- ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas¿Qué opinan ellos al respecto?

- ... -esa pregunta... si tan solo no la hubiera escuchado... apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras recordaba la ultima vez que vio a su hermanita-

- ¿No vas a responder? -inquirió fríamente luego de unos minutos de mutismo-

- ... Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho... y a mi hermana la raptaron -susurró intentando ser fuerte y mordiéndose el labio inferior-

Un silencio inundó el lugar, el rey no se esperó esa respuesta por parte del adolescente, realmente la había respondido con mucho dolor y se veía la sinceridad a kilómetros; bebió un poco más del liquido y se enderezó en su asiento.

- Así que eres huérfano... -concluyó- ¿qué familia te adoptó? -lo miró-

- No sé si me adoptaron, pero su apellido es Schbeiker -instintivamente se puso a jugar con su trenza-

- ¿Por qué aún estas al lado de mi hijo, a pesar de saber de su compromiso? -congeló la mirada-

- Uhm... pues porque... -se sonrojó-... porque lo quiero, porque me gusta estar a su lado... por soy feliz con él y porque él dice que no se casará.

- ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias?

- Perfectamente -frunció el ceño- pero se lo comenté a Heero, le dije que qué pasaría si estuviéramos juntos, bueno eso fue hace mucho, bueno no hace mucho pero al principio -se corrigió sin poder evitar una sonrisa- y él dijo que no importaba si hasta tenía que dejar de portar su apellido -volvió a su semblante tranquilo-

- ¿Crees que sea capas de hacer eso? -más tranquilo-

- Sinceramente de eso y mucho más -lo miró sin soltar sin cabello-

- ... -bebió el resto del Wiskey- ¿ya se acostaron juntos? -preguntó con neutralidad levantándose a dejar el vaso en su lugar-

- ... -Duo se sonrojó hasta el cuello y no supo dónde meter su rostro-... eso es muy intimo ¿no le parece?... -apretó la trenza-

- Las dos veces que eh ido al departamento has estado ahí, podría asegurar que ya lo han hecho, es lo más normal del mundo -frunció el ceño volviéndose a acercar al sillón-

- Por más que sea normal... eso es una intimidad... es como si yo le preguntara cuantas veces va al baño por día, es una indiscreción... -terminó en un susurro-

- Cómo quieras, cambiaremos de tema -apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas- ¿Sabias que la obligación de todo Rey es dejar descendencia?

- Me lo imaginé, pero en ningún momento tocamos ese tema -respondió alejando el sonrojo-

- ... -asintió- ¿Qué piensas de Heero?

- ¿Física o mentalmente? -Duo-

- General.

- Eh... -bajo la vista- no sé, es que... no sé si dar mi opinión de persona o de pareja... o sea, yo lo veo de un modo por ser algo así como su novio, pero quizás otra persona lo ve diferente y por eso es que yo...

- TU OPINIÓN -un poco molesto-

- Uhh ok... -suspiró- para mí es perfecto, todo lo que necesito y quiero -respondió un tanto apenado-

- ¿Necesitas? -arrugó más en entrecejo- ¿cómo es eso?

- Soy una persona que... se deprime muy rápido... y Heero se encarga de cuidarme, con él me entiendo y comparto cosas en completa comodidad, no tengo familia y él es lo más cercano que tengo además de mis amigos -lo miró serio- debería entenderlo, refugiarse en alguien... querer sentirse protegido es algo normal... -sonrió- ¿O no?

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación mientras el hombre pensaba seriamente en las palabras de aquel adolescente.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, los tres jóvenes escuchaban atentamente ya sea a través de la puerta o agudizando sus oídos; Heero se había relajado, esa charla era muy... tranquila, tan solo se estaban conociendo, parecía como sí su padre fuera a aceptar el noviazgo... bueno, luego de que Duo aceptara, Quatre estaba contento y a la vez sorprendido, nunca había oído al rey Yui de ese modo tan cercano a la confianza... entre tanto Relena esperaba para ver el momento en el que su suegro atacara a ese niño, el Rey era de carácter fuerte y terco, no aceptaría tan fácil todas esas cosas. Todos tenían sus celulares apagados, tan solo esperando a la conversación acabase.

- Seré franco, no confió en ti -habló el adulto cursándose de brazos-

- ¿Eh?... -a Duo casi se le cayó la boca, nunca había oído algo así tan abiertamente- este... wow -río un poco-... no sé que decirle, nadie me había dicho eso nunca... Ehm, creo que eso corre por su cuenta, yo no puedo hacer que confíe en mi... después de todo yo no sé mentir.

- ... -enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué piensas hacer chiquillo¿Seguir engatusando a mi hijo hasta lograr dejarlo en la ruina¿O tal vez deseas quedarte con una buena parte del dinero?...

- ¿Sabe algo? -frunció el ceño- estaba mejor hace un rato cuando preguntaba intimidades...

- Entonces te diré, no has tenido ninguna otra pareja... pero ¿Con cuantos te has acostado? -inquirió completamente serio-

- ... -Duo luchó por mantener el control pero Shinigami le ganó el juego- Entonces respóndame usted ¿Con cuantas personas a engañado a su mujer? -sonrió altaneramente- ¿Por qué mejor no se respalda de algo antes de comenzar a hablar al pedo? Porque le aviso desde ya que lo que usted dice esta completamente errado.

- ¡Como te atreves a decir algo como eso muchachito mal criado! -se levantó de su asiento imponentemente-

- Del mismo modo que usted osa decir que me revuelco con cualquiera -se cruzó de brazos y de piernas- ¿Qué¿Me va a decir ahora que tiene pruebas¡¡POR FAVOR!

- ¡No me faltes el respeto! -levantó un poco la voz-

- ¡Ah que bien! -imitó su tono pero siempre manteniendo su soberbia- ¡O sea que yo me tengo que dejar basurear por un completo desconocido sin siquiera prestar defensa!... -comenzó a reír abiertamente- ¡No me haga reír por favor! Primero mire sus defectos y luego lo de los demás, de ese modo mostrará ser superior... mientras tanto, sea humilde.

- ¡Como te atreves a venir a darme sermones a mi¡¡Respétame como tu mayor!

Los jóvenes afuera del despacho comenzaron a preocuparse, Heero se preparó para entrar en cualquier momento a pesar de saber que Shinigami estaba al mando, Quatre se puso notablemente serio al igual que Relena.

- Ahh que bonito... ¡un mortal pidiéndome respeto a mí, un dios! -bromeó sin quitar su sonrisa-

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono¡¡Y lo que es peor, llamarte dios a tan solo unos míseros 15 años¡¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es la vida de un adulto! -refutó saliendo de sus casillas-

- ¡Claroo¡¡Por que usted sabe tanto como vivir una vida correcta! -río mientras veía como el otro se acercaba- ¡Mire no me venga a mí con lo correcto y lo incorrecto, porque usted cometió más errores que cualquier otro ser humano en toda su estúpida y vacía vida! -por un instante, Shinigami se esfumó soltando a un Duo con ira contenida-

- ¡Maldito mocoso...! -los demás, afuera se dispusieron a abrir la puerta- ¡Cómo me vas a hablar en ese tono, un mal criado huérfano como tu solo interesado en el dinero de mi familia!

- ¡No venga de nuevo con eso¡¡YO AL MENOS VALORO LAS COSAS¡¡¡NO COMO USTED QUE DEJÓ A LA DERIBA A SU PROPIO HIJO, QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ERA LO ÚNICO QUE LE QUEDABA DE SU DIFUNDA ESPOSA! -soltó Duo en todo su arranque de furia-

La puerta se había abierto de par en par dejándose resonar en toda la casa las ultimas palabras de oji-violeta, el Rey había quedado estático... nunca creyó que alguien le dijera algo así, y menos un niño. Heero por su parte nunca imaginó que Duo diría eso¿tan enojado estaba?... ¿tanta ira le hizo sacar?... ¿Qué pensaría su padre ahora?... Por otro lado... no pudo evitar que le recuerdo de su madre viajara fugazmente reviviendo que con el también todo el sufrimiento antes sentido... entonces bajó su vista intentando disiparlos nuevamente. Quatre pudo sentir la depresión, de algún modo lo percibía puesto que el tema de la madre de Heero nunca se había tocado, era algo delicado, muy delicado... mientras que Relena no sabía que hacer, estaba molesta con Duo por haber hablado tan secamente y ser tan desubicado, pero por otra parte estaba contenta porque el Rey se había enojado con él.

Duo continuaba mirando de manera desafiante a su suegro, de repente sintió como Shinigami volvía a él y lo dejó salir, nada importaba... pero este solamente usó su aura para entender porque el Rey no había dicho nada ante semejante confesión, y lo que obtuvo como respuesta lo dejó completamente pasmado; había leído rápidamente la mente del adulto para ver que pensaba... y nada de lo que encontró le gustó. Frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no lo podía engañar y entonces el Rey comenzó a tener miedo.

- Duo... -llamó el oji-cobalto acercándose a paso tranquilo-

El trenzado intentó contener toda la información que ahora surcaba su cabeza, necesitaba soltarla... necesitaba hablarla con alguien sino se volvería loco... necesitaba pensar. Pero escuchó como su príncipe lo llamó y volteó a verle seriamente, luego disipó todas las cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza para dejarlas para más tarde y sonrió abiertamente para luego correr a abrazarlo y ser correspondido.

- Oye yo... -hundió su rostro en el cuello del príncipe- yo si quiero, quiero ser oficialmente tu novio, no tengo que esperar y pensarlo más... no tengo que darle más vueltas... -terminó en un murmullo con el rostro sonrojado-

A Heero le costó digerir a la noticia, lo que menos esperó fue que le dijera algo así en un momento tan... ¿tenso?... pero no importaba la situación, Duo, Su Duo por fin le aceptaba como pareja oficial... ahora podría romper tranquilamente con el compromiso sin preocuparse de nada, después de todo mientras tuviera al trenzado nada más importaba. Quatre sonrió abiertamente, las palabras del chico habían sido claramente escuchadas en aquel cuarto... se sentía feliz por ellos, por fin eran novios oficiales... nada de amantes. Relena casi se cae para atrás¡¡Y el rey no estaba haciendo nada!... ¡No podía permitir tal humillación!

- Entonces iras conmigo a la fiesta -concluyó dándole un beso en la cabeza-

- Ajá -asintió sonriendo-

- Hay que arreglar tu vestuario Duo ¿Por qué no subimos para ver que te puedes poner? Es que tu ropa debe ir en combinación con la de Heero... -explicó el rubio acercándose a la pareja-

- Él tiene razón. -se alejó un poco del oji-violeta-

- Heero, necesitamos hablar... -anunció el padre intentando sonar seguro-

- Suban ustedes dos, más tarde voy -soltó a su Duo a fuerzas-

- Bueno, nos vemos luego... no te tardes -sonrió dándole un ultimo beso en los labios, de esos que tenían la marca registrada 'DUO'-

Los dos jóvenes se fueron tranquilos sabiendo que Heero podía enfrentar muy bien a su padre, hablaban sobre colores y diferentes modelos de cosas que le quedarían bien al trenzado.

Por la cabeza del oji-cobalto pasaban mil cosas, podía notar que el aura de su padre estaba llena de temor y confusión... no entendía porque, pero sabía que tendría que ver con el comentario que hizo Duo con respecto su madre, por otro lado... ¡Por fin Duo era su novio!... Una de sus mentas por fin alcanzadas, eso era una extrema dicha.

Relena se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras el Rey se servía otro vaso esta vez con Coñac, Heero simplemente se quedó de pie esperando a que hablaran.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de eso Heero? -preguntó el hombre-

- ... -frunció el ceño- todo.

- ¿Cómo murió el hombre ese?... -ahora mirándole a los ojos-

- Un disparo -respondió a medias-

- ¿Estas seguro de eso?... -lo estudió con la mirada- El cuerpo jaló el gatillo, pero en ese momento ya estaba inerte, eso dijeron los forenses, algo lo mató anterior al disparo ¿Qué fue?... -bebió un poco- No encontraron venenos, ni cortes, ni otro disparo anterior... nada.

- Él se disparó -refutó- si pasó algo antes no lo sé.

El Rey estudió a su hijo con la mirada mil veces, sabía que algo no concordaba... y si su hijo recordaba todo entonces tendría que hacer algo al respecto, había contado con que Heero no recordara nada, después de todo nunca habló de ello y en el instituto se encargaron de las sesiones especiales para controlar esos pensamientos... ¿Cómo era que sabia? Heero por su parte notaba algo extraño en su padre, lo veía tenso, confuso... y nunca se equivocaba con respecto a eso¿le estaría ocultando algo?... Probablemente... pero ¿Cómo darse cuenta?...

- Heero ¿recuerdas como estaba vestido ese tipo¿O su rostro? Algo que lo identificara... -interrogó volviendo a beber-

- No responderé eso, no tiene sentido ya está muerto -frunció el ceño evitando que los recuerdos volvieran a él-

- ¡RESPONDEME! -gritó dejando el vaso en la mesa- ¡RECUERDAS O NO?

- ¡RECUERDO HASTA SU MALDITA VOZ Y LA CONTIDAD DE DISPAROS QUE LE DIO A MÍ MAMÁ! -contestó completamente enojado- ¡CONTENTO¡¡¡TODO FUE TU MALDITA CULPA!

Relena se acorraló contra el sillón, nunca había visto a Heero tan enojado, mientras que el padre de éste sintió venírsele el mundo encima... nunca olvidaría esa mirada tan fría, los ojos de Heero brillaban de furia y sus puños los mantenía completamente apretados, sus nudillos blancos; se volteó y salió de aquel cuarto azotando la puerta... no tenía sentido discutir, era cosa del pasado... su madre siempre seria su tesoro, siempre.

En el living Quatre y Duo estaban en silencio, habían podido escuchar la ultima parte de la discusión y no sabían que hacer... el rubio porque nunca vio a Heero de ese modo, y el trenzado porque se lo imaginaba perfectamente, sabía cuanto dolor le traían esos recuerdos, lo sabía porque Heero mismo le había contado toda la historia. Se miraron mutuamente llenos de dolor y se voltearon dispuestos a ir por el príncipe pero este ya se hallaba saliendo del pasillo.

- Heero... yo... cuenta conmigo amigo... -habló Quatre dolido-

- Heero -llamó Duo completamente serio- hay algo que necesito decirte, tanto yo como Shinigami... Es mejor que Quatre escuche, necesito que alguien sepa todo lo que me enteré... -avisó conteniendo la información-

-... Sentí como si me ocultara algo... -murmuró intentando olvidar de nuevo los recuerdos-... creo que... -suspiró- es mejor que vallamos a mi departamento.

- Lo mismo te iba a decir, aquí las paredes pueden escuchar... -respondió el trenzado seriamente-

Los tres jóvenes juntaron todas las cosas e incluso Heero le pidió a Quatre que juntara algo de ropa también, sería una noche larga, lo ideal era que el rubio se quedara en su departamento. Salieron de la casa a pesar de que el Rey no se los permitió; nadie le ponía limites a Heero Yui y se lo iba a dejar claro si aún no lo entendía. Todo el camino al departamento fue en un silencio aterrador, y ambos amigos se dieron cuenta como Duo luchaba por no llorar, pero lo que no entendían era porque... no tenía motivos. Al llegar dejaron las cosas en una esquina y se sentaron en los sillones, apenas lo hicieron el oji-violeta dejó de contenerse y se puso a llorar, no muy fuerte... pero de todos modos lloraba. Heero lo abrazó sin entender su reacción y entonces Quatre se sentó del otro lado frotándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué lloras?... nada de eso fue tu culpa -aclaró intentando que su novio mejorase-

- Tiene razón, Duo no te sientas mal... -apoyó el rubio-

- ... No... ustedes no entienden... lo que sucede es que... -se separó un poco limpiándose los ojos- a pesar de que de todo lo que me enteré, nada tiene que ver directamente conmigo... el dolor que provocará será tan grande... la noticia es tan fuerte que... no puedo creer que alguien sea capas de hacer eso... -suspiró intentando relajarse y contarles-

- ¿Tiene que ver con mi padre? -preguntó Heero-

- Si, pero chicos estoy incomodo aquí -se bajó del sillón- a Shinigami le gustara ver como reaccionen... -se sentó en el suelo mirándolos con el rostro serio-

- Cuéntanos de una vez -apuró el rubio-

Hubo un tremendo silencio mientras Duo y Shinigami luchaban por recolectar toda la información de nuevo, al parecer una de las nuevas habilidades del Dios de la Muerte era leer los recuerdos ajenos. Luego de unos minutos, el trenzado apoyó una mano en la pierna de Heero.

- ... -suspiró- No sé si hay un modo de hacerlo sentir más suave, Heero... pero... tu padre la mandó a matar... -lo miró-

Quatre se llevó una mano a la boca mientras el oji-cobalto, aún analizando las palabras, bajaba la vista e intentaba no explotar.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? -prosiguió el trenzado- Cuando le dije lo ultimo a tu padre, él pareció asustarse... Shinigami se extrañó mucho y hizo algo así como 'leer sus recuerdos'... y entre ellos me enteré de algunas cosas, bastante fuertes por cierto... -habló Duo conteniendo las lagrimas de nuevo-

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no es corazonada? -preguntó el rubio-

- Quatre, después te mostrare a lo que me refiero... confía en mi, lo que digo es verdad... -hizo una pausa-... Heero... tu padre esta o estuvo metido en la mafia, parece que tu madre guardaba un gran secreto y por eso la mando a raptar, pero las cosas salieron mal... y el tipo termino por asesinarla, te tenía que matar a ti... pero tu usaste magia... y le ganaste de mano.

Otro eterno silencio... las cosas no eran fáciles.

- ... -trago saliva- ¿Qué secreto?... -se animó a preguntar en un murmullo-

- Parece que ella era como tu, ella también era una elegida... y como sabes, la gente saca mucha plata con personas distintas como tu y yo... -respondió quitando su mano de la pierna del príncipe-

- Cierto... -susurró-

- ... -suspiro-... Ahora... yo digo... -unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Heero le miró al igual que Quatre- si tu padre esta en mafia... -miró al techo-... y... la mafia mató a mis padres... ¿tendrá algo que ver?... -las lagrimas seguían saliendo- Heero yo lo mato a tu padre... yo lo mato -lo miró- él puede ser el culpable de que este completamente solo, sin familia... de que la familia de mi amigo halla muerto, de que él este muerto... de que toda mi vida sea un fiasco, de que Shinigami exista... Heero... tu padre quiso que su esposa muriera ¿eso te parece justo?

Quatre no pudo contener las lagrimas, había tanto dolor y razón en todo aquello... hasta ahora que sabía que la mafia mató a los padres de Duo podía imaginarse todo el dolor que sintió... ahora podía sentir el dolor de Heero... su madre falleció y el culpable no es otro que su padre... ¿Podían ser peor las cosas?... comenzó a llorar al igual que Duo, solo que este último lo hacía en mayor silencio.

Heero luchaba por no llorar, luchaba por no salir de ahí y matar a su padre... luchaba por mantener la cabeza y ser fuerte. Todo era un desastre, no sabía por donde comenzar, es que... todo era tan claro y al mismo tiempo tan confuso, tan doloroso... había estado viviendo con el enemigo toda su vida... aún dependía de él... ¡Por dios... quería matarlo del mismo modo que mataron a su madre!... Pobre... ella solo había intentado protegerlo, ella solo era una victima que ya no podía hacer nada...

Duo aún sentía el dolor, pero lo mitigaba lentamente con Shinigami que lo absorbía en su totalidad... aunque eso no quitaba que la noticia fuera muy fuerte, ahora solo tenía que saber a que mafia pertenecía el padre de Heero y que mafia había matado a sus padres entonces todo estaría arreglado y él podría buscar venganza gracias a la fuerza de Shinigami, pero por ahora... el que más sufría era Heero. Se secó los ojos con la camisa y se sentó a un lado de Heero, del lado contrario a Quatre.

- Hey... -lo abrazó- no te contengas, ya sé que te duele... recuerda que Quatre es tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en nosotros dos... por algo le deje estar aquí... -suspiró-... nosotros estamos cegados por el dolor -le acaricio la cabeza- pero él, que ve las cosas desde afuera, quizás nos pueda hacer poner los pies en la tierra y no hacer locuras.

- Tiene razón, Heero... confía en nosotros... si necesitas desahogarte hazlo -se secó los ojos-

- ... -el oji-cobalto mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, intentando digerir todo... hasta que de repente suspiró- por más que intento... no entiendo -murmuró-... ¿Por qué es tan avaro?... -cerro los ojos- De repente... -se abrazó más a Duo tragando saliva-... siento que quiero morir... pero no puedo... -dejó de contener las lagrimas, que comenzaron a caer lentamente-... yo no puedo hacer nada...

El trenzado lo abrazó más fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo... no podía evitarlo, el ver a Heero así... le daban deseos de matar a todos por él, pero no tenía que hacer locuras... ambos tenían que estar bien, para estar juntos. Sintió como Quatre también sollozaba mientras le frotaba la espalda al príncipe en busca de hacerle saber que estaba allí, que contaba con él.

Le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, que fue recibida y devuelta por el rubio mientras que el joven siempre imponente, seguro y serio continuaba llorando en silencio abrazado fuertemente al cuerpo de su pareja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: las deje llorando... descuiden, yo también lloraba mientras escribía esto... no sé si estarán bien los acentos, disculpe si no es así, lo que sucede es que las lagrimas me nublaban la vista y tras que soy media ciegonta.. xDD jeje..

Bueno chicos... no se que decirles... salvo que dejen review... no se que dudas pueden tener, simplemente no lo se... espero me comenten todo en sus comentarios... por cierto este cap lo termine el 17 de enero. Espero les halla gustado

--- UPLOAD ---

Jejeje... bueno, no me tarde nada en subir este otro, los estoy actualizando a la par con basketball para que tengan que leer... juju... por cierto, se va poniendo muy buena la cosa... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS DICIENDOME QUE SE EMOCIONAN, MUCHAS GRACIAS SINCERAMENTE... GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR DIA A DIA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO Y EMOCIONARSE, GRACIAS POR OPINAR, GRACIAS POR ALENTARME, GRACIAS POR TODO A TODOS!

Ryoko de Leonhart

PD: ... la historia continua.


	19. El primer Sinner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trenzado lo abrazó más fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo... no podía evitarlo, el ver a Heero así... le daban deseos de matar a todos por él, pero no tenía que hacer locuras... ambos tenían que estar bien, para estar juntos. Sintió como Quatre también sollozaba mientras le frotaba la espalda al príncipe en busca de hacerle saber que estaba allí, que contaba con él.

Le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, que fue recibida y devuelta por el rubio mientras que el joven siempre imponente, seguro y serio continuaba llorando en silencio abrazado fuertemente al cuerpo de su pareja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, por primera vez en casi 10 años, Heero se durmió de tanto llorar. Duo y Quatre lo acomodaron en su cama con mucho cuidado y después se sentaron en el living mientras tomaban té para intentar estar mejor y no angustiarse tanto.

- Duo, ahora cuéntame quien es Shinigami -pidió el rubio-

- ... -asintió- luego de que mataron a mis padres, mi amigo y su familia... y de que raptaron a mi hermana, me metieron en un internado... allí las cosas son difíciles, te tratan mal, y día a día me fui dando cuenta que podía ser otra persona distinta a como era realmente, así nació Shinigami... mi otro yo -bebió un poco de te- pero las cosas no terminan ahí, los profesores de ese lugar eran sádicos... y siempre dijeron que yo era el culpable de la muerte de todos ellos...

- Eso no es cierto, mira que tu vas a ser el culpable de semejante cosa... -interrumpió-

- ... je... pero yo era un niño... lo creí... -sonrió amargamente y bajó la vista-... una vez, hubo un incendio en el área de los dormitorios... desde ese día, dijeron que yo traía la muerte, así Shinigami se apodó el Dios de la Muerte... por eso hacer amigos fue complicado luego de que me adoptaron, siempre tuve miedo que por querer a alguien esa persona terminara muerta... aún tengo miedo de eso, pero... si Trowa, Wufei y Hilde aún siguen vivos, es porque es mentira ¿no?...-lo miró-

- Exacto -asintió- no es posible que alguien traiga la muerte, a menos que sea un asesino, y tu no eres así -le sonrió-

- Cierto... -bebió otro poco- y después, Shinigami obtuvo magia, así que ahora es parecido a lo que es Heero.

- ¿Cómo consiguió magia? -preguntó con interés- Creí que los únicos que podían tenerla eran aquellos que reencarnaron... bueno y los sinners... ¿eres sinner? -preguntó descolocado-

- No -rió suavemente- mi caso es distinto... -se sonrojó- lo que pasa es que dicen... que cuando uno de los que reencarnaron se entrega a ese alguien a quien ama... le entrega parte de su magia, por eso yo... -se sonrojo un poco más-

- Ah entiendo -sonrió abiertamente- por eso desde que lo hiciste con Heero tienes magia, valla, no sabía ese cuento.

- Me lleve un buen susto ese día... -sonrió aún algo sonrojado- parece que él no quería que la tuviera... por eso después de que pasó y volvió a la realidad medio se arrepintió... y a mí me dio miedo, no me había explicado nada... -contó mirando la tasa- pensé que no quería que estuviéramos juntos, al otro día me contó bien como eran las cosas

- Me imagino, pensaste que no te quería lo suficiente... debió ser terrible sentirse así, me pongo en tu lugar... y no me hubiera gustado nada -comentó- ¿sabes algo? -preguntó para luego beber de su té-

- ¿Qué cosa? -lo miró-

- Cando era chico, creía que sabía lo que sentían los demás... de a ratos, sentía que alguien sentía tal o cual cosa... era extraño, pero luego no me sucedió más, lo ignoré porque cuando le conté a mi padre dijo que eran cosas de niños -le devolvió la mirada tranquilo-

- Que cosa rara... -susurró- oye es tarde mejor me voy -miró el reloj-

- Ah te iba a decir, yo no voy a estar muy cómodo aquí... ¿Qué te parece si yo me quedo con Hilde en tu cuarto y tu con Heero? -preguntó-

- Hum... ok, esta bien, pero cuídala mucho -le sonrió-

- Si, tranquilo -le devolvió la sonrisa- entonces me voy antes de que sea más tarde.

- ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi o algo? Mira que es peligroso y si te pasa algo Trowa nos mata -sonrió un poco más-

- ... Si, bueno... esta bien... después de todo se enojará conmigo si le digo que rechacé la oferta -sonrió nervioso-

Así ambos amigos se despidieron, cuando el rubio llegó a casa de la joven le explicó que Heero estaba un poco mal y creyó conveniente que Duo se quedara, y que como habían peleado con el papa del chico en cuestión era mejor no aparecerse por allá; La joven aceptó gustosa la compañía de su rubio amigo y enseguida se acomodaron para cenar, total al chico le gustaban los chicos... era dudable que se propasara, además de que era su amigo y le tenía confianza, no como a Duo... pero confianza. Entre tanto el trenzado acomodaba la cocina del departamento de su pareja, su novio... se sentía bien al pensarlo; sonrió y terminó de juntar todo para luego asegurarse de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, mas tarde apagó las luces y se dispuso a acomodarse para dormir.

Entró a la habitación y pudo notar que Heero estaba despierto, recostado boca arriba mirando el techo; Sonrió y se termino de quitar la ropa (a excepción de la interior) para luego acomodarse al lado de su novio, SU NOVIO... le encantaba pensar eso.

El príncipe solo lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Y Quatre? -preguntó volteándose para quedar frente a Duo-

- Me dijo que aquí estaría incomodo, así que acordamos que él se quedara en mi habitación y yo aquí, no te preocupes fue en taxi. -se apresuró a aclarar-

- Está bien... solo no quiero que esté con mi padre -lo abrazó por la cintura- ¿Hace cuanto me dormí?

- Hará una hora... -se acurrucó en sus brazos- ¿sabes algo?... Me encanta pensar que eres MI novio... -se sonrojó suavemente-

- Tú eras el que no quería -le acarició la espalda-

- Hmh... tenía miedo... -murmuró- pero ya no tanto... Quatre me dijo recién que un niño no podía traer la muerte de nadie a menos que sea los mate, y yo no mate a nadie... bueno, ningún humano -sonrió-

- Cierto... -giró quedando Duo de espaldas al colchón y el encima- Eres tan inocente que no matarías a nadie... -le besó el cuello-

- ... ¿Qué haces? -preguntó con una sonrisa- Creí que estabas muy deprimido para algo así.

- Si, pero quiera o no aún no puedo hacer nada con respecto a mi padre, esperaré a ser presentado y entonces morirá sospechosamente, así subo yo a ser Rey -explicó dándole besos al cuello del trenzado-

- Mhm... que estrategia... mi novio el asesino, no me gusta como suena eso -bromeó acariciándole la cabeza-

Heero sonrió suavemente y luego besó a su novio en la boca, demostrándole cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo necesitaba, y cuan agradecido estaba de tenerlo allí a su lado. Más tarde bajó por su mejilla, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, y llegando a su estomago, donde agarró el bóxer y lo bajó suavemente mientras al mismo tiempo jugaba con el ombligo de su victima, subió besando todo el cuerpo de Duo entre tanto éste suspiraba y lo abrazaba.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, esta vez más tierno, suave, delicado, mientras las manos del trenzado desabrocharon la parte de arriba del pijama del príncipe, que luego de unos instantes fue completamente retirado y las manos llenaron algunos espacios comenzando a acariciar la morena piel; Heero rompió el contacto respirando algo agitado y entonces las manos de Duo bajaron y comenzaron a quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior de su amante, que lo ayudó hábilmente para quedar así los dos desnudos.

Los sexos se rozaron entre sí provocando varias corrientes de pasión en ambos jóvenes, que continuaron besándose cada vez con más deseo y sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro; La entrada del trenzado se estaba dilatando sola con la excitación, y para cuando el oji-cobalto introdujo un dedo ésta se hallaba casi lista, por lo que metió los tres salteándose el segundo y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, mientras Duo suspiraba y se arqueaba con los ojos cerrados.

Las piernas de oji-violeta rodearon la cintura del otro en un silencioso petitorio que el otro comprendió perfectamente. Heero se sentó en la cama y tomó una mano del trenzado indicándole que se acercara, Duo sonrió tímidamente y se levantó para luego acercarse a su novio, quien lo ayudó a sentarse sobre sus piernas y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del más chico. El trenado gimió audiblemente mientras la virilidad de Heero entraba en él lentamente y una vez que estuvo completamente suspiró abrazando a su novio por el cuello y besándolo casi automáticamente; el joven estoico comenzó a moverse suavemente, arrancándole un gemido a su pareja, le sostuvo con una mano la cadera entre tanto la otra se dedicaba a desatarle el cabello esparciéndolo por la espalda y luego aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas.

Ambos se movían complementándose perfectamente, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que comenzaron con los besos y la pasión había aumentado considerablemente junto con la temperatura que emanaban sus cuerpos, el trenzado gemía con cada arremetida mientras sentía como una de las manos del príncipe le masturbaba con rigor; soltó un último gemido dejándose correr en la mano y el estomago de su pareja entre tanto sentía como éste hacía lo mismo en su interior. Entonces Heero lo abrazó y besó con suma delicadeza, ambos estaban agitados y extremadamente cansados.

Se recostaron, el de cabello corto boca arriba y el de cabello largo de lado abrazándolo y descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho del primero; luego de unos instantes se durmieron profundamente, no necesitaban palabras, no necesitaban miradas, nada... sus corazones, entre ellos, se hablaban directamente.

La semana pasó rápido, Heero había pisado su casa solo para buscar toda la ropa de Quatre ya que habían acordado con Hilde que ella se quedaría con el rubio hasta que las cosas mejoraran aunque sea un poco, y Duo se quedaría con Heero... la idea fue perfecta prácticamente, porque Hilde la pasaba muy bien con Quatre y Duo confiaba en el lo suficiente como para dejarlos vivir juntos una temporada, además también quería estar con Heero tiempo completo. Pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, hubo que explicarles no tan detalladamente a los demás las bases de sus problemas, así mantenerlos al tanto y que ellos no se preocuparan y/o metieran la pata; Trowa se mostró muy conforme con la decisión, puesto que en su casa no podía albergar a su novio y éste no iba a estar mejor que con su amiga Hilde, mientras que Wufei fue indiferente, simplemente dijo que si necesitaban algo le pidieran (en realidad se lo dijo a Duo quien lo tomó en general) y que les deseaba suerte en esos problemas.

Pasado varios días, llegando al viernes todos se juntaron en la casa de Hilde y Quatre para comer pizza, escuchar música, charlar y divertirse después de agotadora semana... ya que para todos había sido complicada; Wufei tuvo de visita a sus parientes hasta el Jueves y Trowa tuvo que 'hacerle el aguante' estando con él todos los días, Hilde se había peleado definitivamente con sus amigas por culpa de Relena (ahora también la llamaba 'Desteñida' ó 'Agua Oxigenada') y los otros tres estuvieron atentos de cualquier cosa que hiciera el padre de Heero además de compartir algo de tiempo con sus respectivas parejas.

Las ventanas de la casa estaban completamente abiertas dejando correr el aire fresco ya que adentro estaba bastante caluroso, la razón era la cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba, Duo y Heero estaban al final del pasillo con un montón de peluches a su alrededor, el trenzado le estaba contando la historia de cada uno al príncipe que simplemente escuchaba los monólogos, Quatre y Hilde estaban cocinando la cena para todos ellos mientras, en la sala, Trowa y Wufei hablaban de deportes y famosos. Se escuchaba el ruido del televisor encendido dando comerciales, y el continuo parloteo de la gente.

- ¡Ahhh y este! -dijo sacando uno de una montaña de peluches- Tiene una historia muy divertida, veras fue un día que Wufei dijo... -frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se hacían oscuros y luego vuelta claros-

- ... ¿Lo sentiste? -preguntó Heero con los ojos claros-

- Si -se levantó- te acompaño

- No, quédate por si vienen para aquí, yo voy -se levantó y comenzó a caminar-

- ¿Seguro? Cualquier cosa voy... -aclaró siguiéndole-

Llegaron a la sala, nadie se había inmutado de ningún cambio y hablaban tranquilos hasta que Heero abrió la puerta, entonces todos (sin excepción) giraron su vista para mirarlos.

- La cena ya esta casi lista ¿a dónde van? -preguntó Hilde-

- Duo hazme caso, quédate por las dudas -se volteó a verlo-

- Si, si, está bien -asintió-

- ¿Adónde vas Heero? -preguntó Quatre acercándose- La cena pronto estará servida... -notó sus ojos medios claros-... ¿De nuevo ellos? -completamente serio y temeroso-

- Apúrate y ten cuidado, no te esfuerces, cualquier cosa ven aquí y yo termino el trabajo -habló Shinigami-

- Bien. -salió cerrando la puerta-

- Duo ¿a dónde fue? -preguntó Trowa-

- ... -se volteó a observar a los demás que le miraban curiosos y medio preocupados- llegó uno de los 'enviados' les sugiero que no salgan hasta que él venga, o hasta que yo les diga.

- ¿Por eso dijo que te quedaras¿Para estar seguro de que no te pase nada? -Hilde-

- ¿O ya puedes usar tu magia? -cuestionó el rubio-

- Me quedo por si son dos como la ultima vez y uno de ellos viene para acá, así nos aseguramos que nada les pase a ustedes -le sonrió- y si Q-chan, si sé usar magia.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes eso Duo? -preguntó Wufei algo desentendido-

- Algún tiempo -sonrió aún mas - no importa en realidad, lo importante es que termine rápido con este problema.

- Seguro no pasara nada, tranquilos -aseguró Trowa volviéndose al televisor-

- Tro siempre tan positivo -sonrió la joven-

Pasaron unos minutos, Duo se había quedado recargado en la pared a un lado de la ventana mirando el cielo que se mantenía tranquilo y normal, mientras que los demás con excepción de Quatre seguían lo que estaban haciendo antes del extraño acontecimiento, el rubio estaba enfrente a Duo mirándolo, había algo en su pecho que se inquietaba y no sabía que era, lo sentía familiar pero no lo distinguía con claridad. En un momento el trenzado soltó un suspiro pesado y levantó un poco la vista para ver a su alrededor, todo se hallaba normal, todo se veía y se sentía normal hasta que sintió como algo le apretaba fuertemente la garganta y entonces cayó de rodillas llamando la atención del rubio.

- ¡Duo¡¿Qué pasa que tienes! -puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo-

- ... que... diablos... -susurró el oji-violeta mirando a su alrededor con una mano en la garganta y comenzando a sudar-

- Duo... -llamó Trowa intentando levantarlo en brazos-

- ... déjame -pidió haciendo fuerza para respirar-

- ¡Pero Duo...! -insistió Hilde desde atrás del rubio-

- Shh... -calló llamando a Shinigami-

Los ojos de Duo se hicieron violetas oscuros, todos le miraban atentos y pronto detectaron una niebla negra a su alrededor, se asustaron de sobremanera e intentaron quitarla pero no podían, entonces Shinigami empezó a reír con ganas al tiempo que su ropa cambiaba por el pantalón negro ajustado y musculosa negra por arriba del ombligo, algunos mechones de cabello salieron ligeramente de su trenza y comenzaron a flotar en medio de la niebla que se disipó tan rápido como apareció; Shinigami que había estado en cuclillas todo ese tiempo ahora se levantaba con su típico semblante altanero y mirada fría.

- Quatre, la niebla no es algo inusual en una transformación mágica -le explicó con una sonrisa mientras todos le miraban sin entender-

- Por fin tengo el gusto de conocer a Shinigami ¿no? -aseguró Quatre poniéndose de pie con su semblante serio al igual que los demás-

- Seguro, pero ahora... -miró a su alrededor, aún sentía esa opresión en la garganta- había algo que me estaba molestando de un modo muy feo... necesito encontrarlo... -cerró sus ojos-... no hay nada... -revisó por segunda vez el plano astral- ¡Que raro¿Qué pudo haber sido esa cosa? -pensó en voz alta poniendo sus manos en las caderas-

- ¿No era que Shinigami era un apodo? -preguntó Trowa-

- No, Shinigami es la segunda personalidad de Duo que obtuvo luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero nadie la conocía porque al parecer estaba oculta... -explicó el rubio dándole una mirada a todos-

- Hasta hoy me entero que Duo tiene dos personalidades -comentó el oji-negro-

- Desaparecí después de que lo adoptaron... -informó Shinigami abriendo los ojos después de revisar el estado de Heero-

- Ahora que lo dices es posible, yo recuerdo que de chiquitos Duo era muy raro -comentó la joven-

- Oye -lo miró el rubio- ¿Puedes revisar en el patio? Es extraño pero... siento algo raro, solo para estar seguros -pidió-

- ¡Hora hora! Aquí tenemos un niño con sexto sentido... ¿mera casualidad? -insinuó el trenzado-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -acusó el oji-verde-

- Nada, nada, no te preocupes por tu novio -caminó hasta la puerta del patio- ¡Saben algo! -exclamó sonriente mirándolos-

- No ¿Qué? -preguntó incrédula la joven-

- ¡Amo las corazonadas de ese sinner! -soltó abriendo la puerta y saltando afuera-

- ¡Sinner? -exclamó Quatre sorprendido-

- Eso es imposible... -refutó Wufei-

Afuera, en la pileta de la casa, un hombre bastante viejo vestido completamente de gris y de cabello largo hasta los hombros sostenía una espada con una mirada sádica, mucho más sádica que la del Dios de la Muerte; Lo más curioso, era que su tez también era gris (XD)

El oji-violeta se paró enfrente con las manos en la cadera sonriéndole malévolamente, la aparición frente a él dibujo una **_sonrisa macabra_** y levantó la vista mientras que los demás se mantenían en la puerta del patio observando y escuchando todo.

- Ahora entiendo porque me enviaron -habló gesticulando en extremo- No eres nada común niño.

- ¡Vio! -sonrió aún mas- ¡Soy tan especial que traigo la muerte!... ¿Y sabe algo¡¡Usted no es la excepción! Eh notado con todos los que son como tu no me tienen el más mínimo respeto... Y eso lo castigue muy bien la vez anterior.

- Pues yo, muchachito, no soy como esa torpe -se lamió los labios- va a ser un placer llevarte con mi jefe luego de tu merecido castigo.

- ... -borró su sonrisa por un instante y luego la volvió a mostrar- Le tengo una novedad, ni mi dueño ni yo pensamos permitir eso, así que... -dejó caer un brazo a su costado y el otro lo estiró- le digo que valla juntando fuerza -hizo aparecer la hoz- por que aquí... va a sufrir mucho... -frunció más el entrecejo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa-

- Creí que como todo Dios no tenias dueño -bromeó empuñando fuertemente su espada samurai-

- Pues te equivocaste... y es todo mío -comenzó a hacer girar su hoz rápidamente- basta de charla, me aburro.

El espadachín caminó ligeramente hasta acercarse un poco entre tanto la hoz de Shinigami continuaba girando en espera del primer ataque que no se hizo esperar, el peli-blanco desapareció de la vista humana corriendo a muy alta velocidad, el aura del trenzado aumentó captando sus movimientos y girando rápidamente la hoz alrededor de su cuerpo pudo detener algunos ataques recibiendo otro en forma de corte en su mejilla; Se reprochó a sí mismo por eso, Heero le retaría por aquel descuido.

Shinigami saltó bien alto alejándose de los demás y su enemigo lo imitó comenzando a pelear ahora en el aire, la hoz del dios de la muerte giraba constantemente acertando mucho de los cortes, pero también dejaba una parte de su defensa al descubierto y siempre era atacado por allí recibiendo algunos cortes no profundos en sus brazos, cintura, cuello y piernas haciendo que la ropa se cortara, afortunadamente las heridas tan superficiales cerraban en minutos... la facilidad de la magia que le ayudó a aprender Odin.

Ahora el combate, luego de unos 10 minutos, se centraba básicamente en magia y defensa, el trenzado era muy bueno en magia y pésimo en defensa, aunque muy bueno en ataque, haciendo que la aparición se concentrara en guardar fuerzas para magias y descuidando su defensa. El cuerpo del oji-violeta estaba casi sano, pero su aura estaba confusa por las recientes magias depresivas que le habían tirado, eso no lo detenía... al dios de la muerte ya no se lo podía deprimir con nada; Hasta que la imagen de su príncipe pasó por su cabeza... Duo lo detuvo milésimas de segundos por el fuerte dolor de verlo morir, Shinigami le reprochó por su descuido pero fue muy tarde, el peli-blanco ya había usado vientos mágicos para dejarlo inmovilizado en tierra.

- Como todo ser humano, eres débil ante los sentimientos -aclaró pisando la tierra-

- ¡No soy un ser humano, el maldito chiquillo dentro de mí me detuvo! -gritó molesto por hallarse atrapado, odiaba que lo ataran- ¡En cuanto me suelte vas a ver...! -aumentó su aura considerablemente haciendo que los vientos fueran desvaneciendo-

- Te estoy esperando -habló con esa maldita sonrisa enorme-

Shinigami se enojó aún más por el humor de su contrincante, odiaba que se invirtieran los papeles... entonces aumento más su aura hasta que la magia de viento por fin se desvaneció y literalmente se tiró para acercarse al enemigo girando su hoz inmediatamente, pero no llegó a tiempo; Heero apareció detrás del peli-blanco tomándolo de los cabellos y pasando sin temor ni delicadeza el filo de su espada por el cuello de su victima, que inmediatamente perdió la vida (o como se llame lo que le daba energía para moverse).

Al ver esto el trenzado hizo desvanecer su arma algo fastidiado por no poder terminar su trabajo y se quedó mirando como el cuerpo de su anterior contrincante ahora desaparecía para dejar una perla la cual entró en el cuerpo de su novio. Ahora todos los demás salían de la casa para acercarse a los dos 'magos'

- No tenias que hacer eso, yo podía haber acabado con esto -reprochó algo molesto y a la vez tranquilo-

- No me mientas -se acercó- ni siquiera puedes volver a usar levitación, encima te lastimaste mucho -frunció el ceño mirando un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de los labios del trenzado-

- ¿Ah sí? No puedo usar más magia porque tu me pusiste ese estúpido sello -se cruzó de brazos- además mírate tu primero, estas sangrando más que yo, de no ser porque Duo me detuvo hubiera terminado con él.

- Hn... -se remangó la camisa hasta el hombro-

- Estas muy lastimado -murmuró el rubio acercándosele y mirándole el tajo en el brazo-

- Cúralo y déjate de quejar -frunció el entrecejo-

- Ahora traigo el botiquín -aclaro Hilde- debe estar en...

- No Hilde, que lo cure con magia, es sinner al fin y al cabo ¿no? -sonrío mirando la cara de confusión de Heero- si, si, es sinner como lo oíste.

- Deja de decir pavadas Shinigami, yo no puedo ser sinner, no soy como ustedes -aclaró el rubio algo enojado-

-... ¿En que te basas para afirmarlo?... -preguntó en tono tranquilo el oji-cobalto revisando la profundidad de la herida-

- Hace unas semanas le contó a Duo que de pequeño sabía lo que sentían los demás, como su padre lo ignoró completamente él prefirió hacer lo mismo -descruzó sus brazos- y hace unos instantes, antes de que terminara de revisar el plano astral, él me dijo que fuera al patio porque sentía algo extraño... -suspiro-... ¡y bien! Mi querido contrincante se hallaba con una mirada de esas que me pertenecen a mí -se señaló- y con una hermosísima y valiosa espada japonesa ¿Suficiente?

- ¡Fue corazonada! -se excusó-

- ¡Pues nunca vi a alguien con una corazonada de esas! -remató sacándole la lengua, ahora Duo-

- Primero tenemos que curarlo -aclaró Trowa para dar por terminada la pelea-

- No hace falta -respondió Heero poniendo una mano sobre su herida- este tipo de heridas son rápidas -un ligero brillo cubrió la lastimadura cerrándola por completo-

- En tres días se recupera de casi perder el brazo, una cortadura como esa no puede tardar más de unos minutos -sonrió el oji-violeta cambiando de ropas-

- Que oportuno... -exclamó la joven-

- ¡MUJER SE TE QUEMO LA CENA! -gritó Wufei desde adentro-

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡HILDE! -gritó el trenzado corriendo hacia adentro- ¡MI ADORADA COMIDA!

- Que glotón es -susurró Heero destransformándose y comenzando a caminar-

- Nunca cambiara -sonrió Trowa siguiéndolo y tomando la mano de su pareja-

Una vez adentro, mientras todos esperaban que la nueva cena terminara de cocinarse, todos se sentaron en los sofás; Trowa y Quatre en uno tomados de la mano, Wufei en otro viendo a la nada y Heero a un lado de este sobándose los hombros del cansancio. Hilde estaba cocinando y Duo había terminado de tomar agua cuando vio un cuchillo cerca y una idea surcó su cabeza.

- jeje... -sonrió y tomó el cuchillo parándose en el espacio entre los sillones- Q-chan -llamó-

- ¿Qué Duo? -levantó la vista y se asustó-

Duo sostuvo fuertemente el cuchillo y sin cerrar los ojos lo apretó contra el dorso de su mano y lo corrió realizando un corte recto; el chico rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera al igual que los demás, excepto Heero que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido ¿por qué había hecho eso?

- ¡Duo que hiciste! -exclamó levantándose y tomando la mano de su amigo- ¡Por que lo hiciste¿¡Heero no vas a decir nada? -miró a los dos-

- Duele bastante -murmuró con la vista dolida- ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo que hizo Heero con su herida -hablo más alto-

- ¡Te dije que no soy ningún sinner! -exclamó molesto mirándolo a los ojos-

- Amigo, si no lo haces moriré desangrado... ahí hay una vena bastante importante.. y Heero no podrá curarme porque acabo de ponerle un sello a su magia -mintió mirando a su pareja y a los demás para que siguieran el juego-

- ¡Pero Duo como vas a hacer eso¡¡Heero dile algo, has algo yo no puedo...! -lo miró dolido-

- Lo siento, él tiene razón... -se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos- no puedo usar magia hasta que no quite el sello.

- ¡Pero, pero...! -intentó excusarse asustado-

- Vamos Q-chan... la sangre sale rápido... -murmuró asustándolo más-

- Pero yo no sé... no tengo idea de que hacer, no sé... -contuvó las lagrimas impotente-

- Solo concéntrate en lo que quieres lograr -se levantó del sillón- y enfoca la magia por donde quieras que salga -tomó la mano del rubio y la apoyó sobre la herida de Duo-... así.

- Apúrate, me siento mareado... -asustó Duo conteniendo la carcajada-

- Probablemente te marees y te duela un poco -intentó no sonreír- va para los dos.

- Yo me sentiré así cuando este por morirme... -habló melancólico el trenzado-

- ¡Apúrate Winner que sino Duo...! -apuró el oji-negro intentando sonar asustado-

- Ya, ya, no le va a pasar nada... -terminó en un susurro concentrándose en sus manos y en cerrar la herida de su amigo-

Un brillo se formo entre las manos del rubio y la herida del oji-violeta que sonreía abiertamente, entonces Quatre sintió como las manos se le quemaban y un fuerte mareo vino a él impidiéndole estar de pie, pero no se movió de su poción gracias a que Trowa lo abrazó por detrás haciéndole saber que continuara. De este modo luego de unos dos minutos la herida que poseía Duo se cerró por completo y el rubio suspiró agotado.

- ¿Y Bien?... -preguntó con los ojos cerrados y agitado- ¿Funciono?... -abrió los ojos-

- ¡Muy bien mi querido Q-chan, muy bien! -sonrió el trenzado dándole la mano enérgicamente- Bienvenido al club de los fenómenos anormales mágicos S.R.P (Sinners, Reencarnaciones, Parejas) -rió con ganas-

- No debiste asustarlo tanto... -reprochó Heero mirando a su novio- no era para tanto.

- Pero funcionó, ahora resulta que mi pareja tiene magia, y es favorable... -habló Trowa-

- ¿Fue mentira? -preguntó incrédulo-

- ¡Sip!... Si tu realmente no eras sinner y no podías curarme Heero podía hacerlo tranquilamente, te mentí -sonrió- además en esa parte de la mano si bien hay una vena no es tan importante, era imposible que muriera -rió-

- Duo yo... -comenzó el rubio con la mirada enojada- ¡TE VOY A MATAR DUO MAXWELL YA VERAS! -estalló comenzando a perseguirlo-

- ¡No ni loco! -rió el oji-violeta corriendo detrás de Heero-

- No me usen de mueble... -se quejó intentado a atrapar alguno-

- No peleen... - agarró a su novio rubio y lo alejoçó-

- ¡Suéltame lo voy a matar, yo que creí que realmente le había pasado algo malo, ese insensible! -pataleó intentando que lo soltaran-

Duo reía enérgicamente amarrándose el estomago mientras Trowa luchaba con una pequeña bolita albina por tranquilizarla. Heero había vuelto a sentarse mientras Wufei ahora miraba el televisor sonriendo.

La cena en esa casa fue de lo más divertida, el rubio realmente estaba resentido por la broma que le jugaron a favor de todos, Heero había estado callado por el cansancio y Trowa luchaba porque no comenzaran a hacer pelea en el barro en cualquier momento, entre tanto Wufei peleaba con Hilde por saber quien vería televisión luego de comer ya que ambos tenían un programa favorito a esa hora.

Al terminar de cenar y todo se hicieron las 12 de la noche y entonces Heero llevó a Trowa y a Wufei hasta sus respectivas casas para luego dirigirse a su departamento con Duo para dormir, esa noche no pretendía tener pasión... solo una cita con la almohada y el colchón junto con una linda visita del señor sueño. Por suerte su trenzado también estaba agotado así que ambos se durmieron apenas hicieron contacto con las sabanas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sonrisa macabra_**: XD Vieron cuando se ríe el prota de Hellsing? xDDD JAJAJAJAJ bueno, algo así! Con la boca grandototototota y que le llega casi hasta los ojos jajajajaja.

N/A: Wiiiiiiiiiii son las 0:54 Am del día 18 de enero y termine otro caaaaaaaaaappppppp! Jjajaja que loco... estoy re al pedo. Bueno espero les halla gustado, aquí hay un poco de todo, diversión, peleas, lemon... jeje, lo siento no pude evitarlo... Bueno, nos vemos, DEJEN REVIEW!

---- UPLOAD----

CHICOS Y CHICAS, VAMOS ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO, UNO POR DIA MASO MENOS! LEAN LEAN QUE NECESITO LLEGAR AL CAP 28 PARA CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS, TENGO QUE CAMBIAR TANTOS, SUMMARY, DAR VUELTA ALGUNAS COSAS DE LA TRAMA Y DEMAS... NECESITO QUE LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW TODOS! DE USTEDES DEPENDE EL FUTURO DE NUESTROS CHICOS :P NOS VEMOS!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	20. La fiesta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al terminar de cenar y todo se hicieron las 12 de la noche y entonces Heero llevó a Trowa y a Wufei hasta sus respectivas casas para luego dirigirse a su departamento con Duo para dormir, esa noche no pretendía tener pasión... solo una cita con la almohada y el colchón junto con una linda visita del señor sueño. Por suerte su trenzado también estaba agotado así que ambos se durmieron apenas hicieron contacto con las sabanas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los preparativos para la fiesta de presentación del príncipe estaban completamente terminados, a partir de aquel día quedaría decretado que él sería el próximo Rey a menos que él mismo dictara lo contrario. Las vestimentas de todos estaban completamente terminadas y Heero se había dedicado a invitar a Trowa, Hilde y Wufei para compartir esa fecha con ellos, ya que además de presentarse como sucesor de la herencia también iba a terminar de formalizar su noviazgo con Duo de este modo anunciando el rompimiento de su compromiso definitivamente.

El momento finalmente llegó y Duo y Quatre habían pasado toda la tarde juntos ordenando la ropa que el trenzado se pondría, había escogido algo bastante original y nunca antes visto en aquella combinación, por lo que necesitaría algo de ayuda del rubio para el visto bueno..

Trowa y Wufei habían optado por el traje con corbata negro, Hilde por un vestido escotado color rojo que apenas era sostenido por dos tiritas de igual color, el cual le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas adornado con una flor de tela roja en la cintura, mientras que Quatre decidió ponerse un pantalón gris con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de lana final arriba de color blanco con cuello, puños y bordados azules.

Todos se hallaban vestidos en la casa de la joven esperando a que el trenzado finalizara de arreglarse, el joven rubio estaba parado frente al cuarto de éste esperando por dar el visto bueno mientras que los demás estaban en la sala; y un auto (enviado por Heero) esperaba afuera para llevarlos hasta el salón donde la fiesta se realizaría. Duo salió bien arreglado y terminando de acomodarse la trenza, entonces el rubio sonrió muy positivamente.

- ¿Bien¿Qué tal mi combinación? -preguntó entusiasmado dejando su cabello en paz-

- ¡No sabes lo lindo que te queda¡¡Más de uno babeará por ti! -exclamó tomándole de las manos-¡Duo... Heero morirá cuando te vea!

- ¿Ah sí? -rió- Eso lo tengo que ver, vamos así le veo la cara que no lo vi en todo el día -comenzaron a caminar-

Llegaron con los demás, quienes admiraron el buen gusto del oji-violeta por la ropa, y más tarde salieron rumbo al lugar en el auto que por cierto era bastante grande.

La entrada al salón estaba bien escoltada por uniformados en busca de mayor protección a los invitados, además de que habían muchos autos estacionados; Era una doble entrada con una plazoleta en el medio y más tarde unas escalerillas que conducían a la enorme puerta principal.

Los jóvenes bajaron del automóvil y se enfilaron hacia la entrada, Hilde y Quatre reían juntos a la par del trenzado mientras de atrás los seguían Trowa y Wufei, a un lado de la puerta recibiendo los invitados se encontraba el Rey Yui con su segunda esposa, mientras que a unos metros de allí se encontraba Heero apoyado en la pared con Relena a su lado haciéndole de pésima compañía. El Rey no los saludó a ninguno al igual que su esposa, mientras que Heero al oír la voz de sus amigos levantó la vista quedándose muy (por no decir en extremo) sorprendido por la vestimenta que llevaba su Koi.

Duo lucía terriblemente arrebatador, Heero se quedó sin palabras (más de lo usual) para poder describir lo embobado que había quedado. Su trenzado vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados con un cinturón de igual color y hebilla grande, una camiseta cuello V negra por dentro del pantalón, encima una camisa blanca sin abrochar remangada en los puños mientras que sobre todo ello poseía una campera roja con costuras negras y bastante corta; en las manos tenía unos guantes de cuero sin dedos (de esos que vienen cortados) negros con las muñecas grises, de calzado tenía puestas unas botas negras que contrastaban perfectamente con el resto de la vestimenta entre tanto de su cuello colgaba la siempre presente cruz de plata y su cabello estaba atado hasta la mitad en una trenza mientras algunos mechones caían adrede alrededor de su rostro.

El oji-violeta quedó igualmente de embobado al verlo a su príncipe, tenía unos pantalones azules de vestir y una camisa blanca con detalles en azul perfectamente abrochada, pero lo que lo hacia lucir encantadoramente lindo era la capa de mangas largas que cubría su espalda, completamente azul con hombreras y puños en dorado, entre tanto las solapas del mismo eran en azul petróleo con bordados en celestes opacos parecidos a los ojos del portador; el cabello de Heero no estaba muy arreglado, siempre con la misma apariencia despreocupada, pero había algo en él... los ojos, la mirada... algo, que le hacía lucir terriblemente guapo.

- Heero, cambiaste de traje este año -saludó Quatre a un lado de su pareja-

- ¿Eh?... -articuló saliendo de su trance- Ah, si...

- Duo estuvo horas eligiendo que ponerse ¿no le dirás nada Heero? -preguntó Hilde curiosa de ver su reacción-

- Hilde cállate... -murmuró Duo bajando la vista sonrojado-

- Pero... -comenzó el príncipe llamando la atención-... si de todos modos, tenga lo que tenga se ve bien. -lo miró penetrantemente-

- ¡Que descortés! -bufó Wufei- No importa Duo no te preocupes, no te deprimas, aquí hay gente que si sabe apreciar la belleza -comentó-

- Cómo tú ¿No Wufei? -bromeó el oji-verde-

- Pero de todos modos yo estoy segura que Duin quería la aprobación de su pareja... -murmuró la joven peli-azul-

- Si es cierto, en eso tienes toda la razón -apoyó el rubio-

Mientras seguían discutiendo que era lo que se debía decirle a una pareja y que cosas no, Heero se acercó al trenzado tomándolo de la mano y acercándosele al oído para luego susurrarle algo. Relena se sintió tan ignorada que se fue con el Rey para cruzar palabras con él; ella tenía un vestido Rosado sin tul hasta los tobillos, con dos moños chicos en sus hombros sosteniéndolo y un moño en el costado de su cintura, entre tanto su cabello estaba completamente suelo y se veía que lo había cortado puesto que ahora lo tenía un poco por debajo de los hombros.

- ... No les hagas caso, te ves demasiado hermoso así, espero no te alejes de mí... -apretó su mano-

- ... -sonrió completamente sonrojado- pensaba estar contigo toda la noche... te extrañe durante el día -respondió igual de bajito-

- Ven, vamos... -lo abrazó por la cintura comenzando a caminar lentamente-

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos a donde van! -gritó la muchacha de cabellos cortos-

- Estoy seguro que... -se volteó mirándolos- muchos de los otros invitados esperan que los presente ¿vienen?

- ¿Lo crees prudente?... Digo, por tu padre. -cuestionó el oji-azul-

- Ah estado de mal humor, solo ignórenlo -aconsejó- de todos modos sabe de mis planes.

- Mientras no te metas en mas problemas de los que ya estas metido... -refutó Wufei comenzando a caminar-

- Pues si a pesar de eso no largo una ofensiva, creo que no habrá problema -comentó Trowa tomando la mano de su pareja-

- Bueno, si están seguros vamos entonces -se sonrojó tantito-

Varias miradas se posaron sobre el grupo de jóvenes, habían rumores de que el príncipe rompería su compromiso con la princesa Darlian pero sin embargo nadie pudo corroborarlo hasta ahora al verlo acompañado de ese joven de cabellos largos que le sonreía tan abiertamente; el príncipe estoico lo abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura y el muchacho de exquisita figura se dejaba sin chistar, no podía ser otro que la pareja por la cual rechazaba a aquella princesa. No les sorprendió para nada que el príncipe de los Yui tuviera tan buen gusto, siempre había estado rodeado de chicos y chicas potencialmente lindos... pero había que admitir que como este, ninguno; Lo que más llamaba la atención además de su cabello extremadamente largo eran sus ojos, de un color tan extraño como el del mismísimo Heero Yui... definitivamente este joven rebasaba por mucho a todas las anteriores compañías del futuro Rey. (si supieran que es la primer pareja de Heero y que todas las demás fueron por tener compañía durante las fiestas...)

El muchacho rubio era igualmente de observado, todos lo conocían porque siempre asistía a las fiestas junto con el príncipe y hasta se llegó a rumorear que era él el motivo por el cual rompía el compromiso... pero ahora lo veían hablando animosamente con otro muchacho de cabellos castaños y alto, aclarando así las cosas... entonces no existía ningún idilio con el heredero Yui y realmente estaba interesado en alguien más.

Mientras tanto, muchas miradas masculinas se posaron sobre la frágil figura de la joven de cabellos cortos que discutía enérgicamente con un peli-negro, al parecer sin inmutarse del acoso visual que causaban en ella; La muchacha estaba demasiado concentrada en sacarle de quicio al chico de aspecto oriental que también se llevaba las miradas de muchas mujeres y algún que otro hombre... en especial... Traize Kushrenada.

La música rápidamente fue cambiada por una más tranquila relajando el ambiente mientras el Rey, con todo su porte elegante y fuerte presencia, caminaba a paso decisivo hasta el pequeño escenario de aquel lugar para, así, dar las formalizaciones y comenzar con la fiesta; pasó a un lado de su hijo, quien sonreía un tanto divertido (pero bien disimulado) por las ocurrencias de su novio, con todo su porte seguro y sin darle mayor importancia a los adolescentes. Una vez que hubo llegado al pequeño escenario tomó el micrófono con rudeza y frialdad comenzando con su discurso... lo más gracioso fue que ni Heero ni sus amigos le dieron importancia, por lo menos hasta que sintieron el nombre del príncipe ser nombrado, entonces este se tensó y soltó la mano de su pareja esperando el momento para su parte del 'discurso'... (o marginación total, según el rey)

El oji-cobalto volvió a su postura seria y tranquila al tiempo que subía los escalones con su porte seguro, mostrando así ser merecedor del titulo que portaba.

- A pesar de lo en contra que se presta mi familia para lo siguiente, mi compromiso con la heredera Darlian ah llegado su fin -habló con completa seguridad observando como varios le miraban confusos y otros alegres, paso la mirada por Duo que lucia sonriente y continuó- Llegado a esta conclusión, paso a anunciar mi noviazgo oficial... -giró completamente su vista hacia el trenzado que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso- con Duo Maxwell -volvió su vista al frente- y agradecerles a mis amigos de acompañarme esta noche.

Su padre le miraba con odio profundo mientras el silencio recorría el salón de fiestas, el trenzado se hallaba completamente sonrojado con la vista clavada en el suelo, no pensaba que fuera necesario dar su nombre completo... y no tenía el valor para levantar la vista y ver todos esos rostros fijos en él, simplemente no podía... Mientras que sus amigos sonreían contentos por la fuerte noticia que corroboraba perfectamente los sentimientos de ellos, estaban felices a pesar de que algunos un tanto molestos... sabían que ninguno de iba a estar mejor que en su compañía.

Una vocecilla de un primo lejano del príncipe se dejó oír hablando en voz de muchos presentes...

- ¡Preséntalo Heero¡¡Queremos ver el beso!... -gritó con una sonrisa sincera-

El príncipe miró a su primo favorito (no mal interpreten, de su familia era el más rescatable) y luego de asentir suavemente se encamino en silencio hasta su pareja, que ahora temblaba de los nervios mientras el rubio intentaba calmarlo... ¿había oído bien¿PRESENTARLO?... ¡Dios, no!... ¡Tendría que subir allí y ver todos esos rostros!... ¡DIOOOS!

- Duo -llamó tomándolo de la mano-

- No, yo no subo... Heero me muero de los nervios, no pienso subir -lo miró suplicante-

- No harás nada extraño, vamos -lo empujó suavemente para que comenzara a caminar-

Hilde, Trowa y Quatre sonrieron discretamente mientras que Wufei luchaba por no soltar la carcajada, Duo subía de la mano de su pareja intentando no mirar otra cosa que no sea el piso, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho y su rostro se incendiaría de tanto calor.

De repente frenaron en medio del escenario, y de nuevo el primo de Heero se hizo oír siendo alentado por sus otros primos.

- ¡Heero, primo, el beso¡¡EL BESO! -gritaba el joven junto con varios asentimientos de los presentes- ¡Muéstranos que no es una farsa, besa a ese bombon! -gritaron a coro varios chicos y chicas desde distintas partes del salón, le molesto la denominación... pero al menos sabían que era SU novio.-

- ... No, ni se te ocurra... -murmuraba apretando la mano de su pareja-

- Relájate -susurró-

Heero lo obligó a levantar la vista sosteniéndole el mentón con una mano mientras Duo miraba de soslayo a toda esa gente que sonreía complacida... ¡Dios santo que tortura más fea!... pero dejó de pensar cuando los labios del príncipe se posaron sobre los suyos de manera suave, tan solo mostrando que realmente lo besaba... nada apasionado, nada fogoso, solo un beso tierno y lleno de amor; se sintió temblar ante el tacto, y no supo si realmente tembló, pero lo que sí sabía es que el corazón se desbocaba mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba probar más la boca de su novio.

Luego de unos segundos el aplauso de la gente que allí se encontraba (excepto los que estaban en contra del homosexualismo) se escuchó fuerte como un relámpago, entonces el joven de cabellos cortos se separó completamente del trenzado y miró a su padre con la mirada fría, mas este no le reprochó nada... extraño, pero se quedó conforme. Caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta sus demás amigos y lo primero que hizo el oji-violeta fue soltar todo el aire contenido y abrazar a Hilde comenzando a temblar y desmoronarse casi inmediatamente; Wufei no pudo con su carcajada y dejó soltarla estrepitosamente sosteniéndose el estomago mientras Quatre le pegaba en la cabeza por su mala acción.

- No fue tan malo ¿O si? -preguntó Heero a los presentes-

- ¡Que vivo! -exclamó Duo separándose de su amiga- ¡Tu porque estas acostumbrado a que todos te miren de ese modo, pero yo nunca actué ni siquiera en las representaciones del colegio¡¡¡Tengo pánico escénico, muero de nervios!

- ¡Duo no exageres, solo eres muy tímido! -reprochó el oji-negro controlando su risa-

- Digo la verdad... -hizo pucherito- yo no miento, tengo pánico escénico ¿No Hilde?

- Pues no sé si realmente lo tengas, pero es cierto que nunca quisiste participar de las obras colegiales -comentó la joven con una sonrisa tranquila-

- Pues realmente estabas muy nervioso, de repente tu corazón latía como el de un ratón -rió Quatre-

- No les hagas caso, espera a que Quatre tenga que hacer lo mismo; no sabrá dónde esconderse -comentó divertido el príncipe abrazando a Duo por la espalda-

- ¿Ah sí? No sabía que Q-chan tuviera que hacerlo también... digo, como él no es de la misma clase social... -respondió acurrucándose en sus brazos y posando sus manos sobre las de su pareja-

- Pero tengo que presentarlo frente a mi familia, y considerando que tengo 24 hermanas gracias a la fecundación in Vitro... digamos que somos numerosos -sonrió tímidamente-

- ¡por dios¡¡¡24! -exclamó el trenzado con los ojos como plato- ¡Son muchas!... ¿todas mujeres?

- Si... todas y mayores -asintió apenado-

- ¡Quiero conocerlas a todas! -exclamó la joven con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Q-chan me las presentarías algún día?

Los jóvenes comenzaron nuevamente con su charla y la música se hizo más movida, no mucho, pero tampoco fue deprimente... solo pasable. Trowa y Quatre fueron a bailar una pieza al centro de la pista mientras Heero, siempre de la mano de Duo, presentaba a Wufei y a Hilde con unas cuantas herederas y parientes lejanos; Casi inmediatamente ambos jóvenes se fueron... el trenzado quedó extrañado, pero pudo jurar que su hermana fue con su amigo por celos. De este modo el príncipe y su novio quedaron solos charlando, aunque la cabeza de Heero estaba en otro lado muy lejano, pensando en las palabras que hablo con su padre en la tarde... había luchado con todo su ser para verlo como siempre y no hacerle notar que sabía su 'pequeño secreto', y casi lo había logrado... al menos la mayor parte del día, entonces su padre le comunicó una noticia que no tenía prevista; en ello se hallaba pensando ahora.

- ¿Heero? -preguntó sacudiéndolo del brazo- ¿Qué piensas?

- ... nada importante, no te preocupes -respondió mirándolo y dejando a un lado esos pensamientos-

- ¡Querido primito! -se acercó un joven- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Se te extraña por allá en casa, por cierto ¡Lindo novio! No tengo tus gustos pero hay que admitir que el joven Duo es bastante atractivo -sonrió a la pareja y Duo se sonrojó-

Este primo de Heero era el que había gritado durante la presentación, era no mucho más alto que Duo y casi de la estatura del príncipe, los ojos eran de color miel mientras que su cabello era negro azabache y su tez muy clara, tenía una mirada muy divertida, su cuerpo no muy atlético pero tampoco apelmazado; se veía de unos 17 años apenas.

- No pensé que extrañaran mis 'berrinches' -respondió secamente el oji-azul-

- Pues mas o menos, los adultos no, pero ya viste como son los viejos... solo la tía anda preguntando por ti, ahora esta ocupada pero en cuanto ande libre seguro viene a felicitarte -metió una mano en su bolsillo- ¿No piensas presentarnos correctamente? Yo sé su nombre pero tu querido novio no el mío.

- Con que sepa que eres mi primo me alcanza. -respondió recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del mismo- Aprendiste algo nuevo, sigue practicando... -bromeó pasando un brazo por la cintura del trenzado y volteando a verlo- Duo, él es Henrry Kaiba, un primo lejano por parte de una de las hermanas de mi padre.

- ¡Hablaste más de diez palabras! -en tono burlón- Mucho gusto Duo, espero nos llevemos bien -sonrió y sacó la mano del bolsillo para estrechar la del trenzado-

- Igualmente -le devolvió la sonrisa y acercó su mano, pero se detuvo antes de estrecharla- Etto... ¿Henrry?... ¿Podrías ser más eficiente con tus bromas? -preguntó alzando la vista con una sonrisa graciosa-

- ¿Qué¿Cómo diablos supiste? -cuestionó asombrado dando vuelta su mano- Wow nunca creí que alguien en mi vida me descubriera esta broma... aprendí a pegarlos con chicle en su reversa para que no se notara por el dorso de la mano -dijo sacando un pequeño circulito de la palma de su mano- ¡Ya! -sonrió- Ahora si puedes darme la mano -se la tendió de nuevo-

La verdad no era que lo hubiera descubierto, sino que el sentido de siempre alerta proveniente de Shinigami le dijo que ese chico estaba por jugarle un chiste que le dejaría los pelos parados y que más valía no darle la mano para no quedar pegado con la chispa de corriente.

- Le encantan las bromas, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a las sorpresas en tu armario o cosas parecidas -contó el oji-cobalto-

- Déjenme decirles que yo también hacía esos chistes -sonrió el trenzado apretando la mano de Henrry- pero luego me aburrí porque nadie se daba cuenta, entonces los dejé -miró a su pareja-

- ¡Eso quiere decir que nos llevaremos muy bien! -saltó de pronto- Yo de niño soñaba por ser pirómano, pero nunca me dejaron estar más cerca de la pólvora que las cañitas voladoras en navidad.

-¿ah sí? -rió el oji-violeta- pues envídiame, no soy un experto pirómano pero casi vuelo la cocina experimentando con un kilo de pólvora en polvo y demás, lo peor fue el castigo... pintar todo de nuevo y arreglar cada mueble a los tan solo 13 años, pero estuvo mortalmente divertido cuando la cosa explotó enfrente de mí -volvió a reír-

- Con razón, ahora tengo una explicación coherente para tus locuras -se burló Heero con una leve sonrisa-

- ¡Ahhhh mentiroso! -se quejó- ¡El que casi te halla dado de beber jugo de naranja con gaseosa fue porque estaba más dormido que despierto y no vi que el vaso tenía otra cosa! -refutó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucherito-

- ¿Jugo con gaseosa? Que asco... -sacó la lengua- ¿Duo, has probado el jugo con leche? -preguntó Henrry-

- ¡Sí¡¡ES TAN FEO! -comentó divertido- Lo peor es la descompostura que te da después...

Los dos 'locos por la pólvora' continuaron riendo y charlando mientras el príncipe tan solo se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos ante la tranquilidad de que su trenzado no se aburriría el resto de la noche, luego de unos minutos Quatre y Trowa se acercaron y el rubio comenzó a charlar enérgicamente con el primo y el novio de su mejor amigo riéndose sobre las locuras que pensaban ellos dos entre tanto el oji-verde permanecía en silencio junto a Heero.

Henrry estaba más que maravillado con la forma de ser de Duo, nunca en su vida había conocido un chico tan puro y divertido como ese... y ahora comenzaba a dudar de su sexualidad ¿acaso le estaba gustando el novio de su primo?... Ahora comprendía perfectamente como Heero, la persona más callada y fría del mundo, podía querer a un trenzado tan loco y ocurrente como lo era ese de ojos amatistas que tenía enfrente de él riendo ante la ultima broma. Se preguntó si algún día tendría la suerte de que su pareja fuera así de despreocupado y sincero... pero realmente no supo que responderse dado a que por primera vez en el mundo no sabía ni a que referirse como 'pareja'... quizás tuviera más suerte con los hombres que con las mujeres para amar, pero... tampoco quería arriesgarse, tenía muchas dudas y por algún extraño motivo no le importaba... se encontró de pronto, además de envidiando a su primo, cómodo ante la compañía de ese chico bonito y con un profundo deseo de quedarse a su lado... se negó a si mismo la idea e intentó no pensar en nada y divertirse el resto de la noche; Mientras un sentimiento era albergado en su corazón lentamente... cada vez más latente.

El pequeño rubio lo había notado de inmediato al acercarse a los chicos, el primo de su mejor amigo estaba un tanto extraño y su corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado... parecían... ¿nervios?... comenzó a charlar con ellos y corroboró que entre ambos había algo que irónicamente se definía como 'química', pero se sintió tranquilo al observar que Henrry no intentaba nada indirectamente, que simplemente se divertía charlando al igual que su trenzado amigo... y dejando de lado el hecho de que parecía que el primo de Heero gustaba de Duo se unió a la charla para notar si el oji-violeta también notaba la química entre ellos; Pronto se dio cuenta que no, que Duo seguía siendo Duo y hasta soltaba comentarios con respecto a Heero... lo cual indicaba que no se olvidaba para nada de él, y eso le alegró de cierto modo... así que continuó con la charla amena, quizás era de una noche y al otro día Henrry pudiera olvidar este sentimiento.

Entre tanto Trowa notaba como Heero se tensaba de a ratos y miraba a su pareja con una mirada dudosa y al mismo tiempo fría, luego cerraba los ojos de nuevo y se relajaba para al fin y al cabo de varios minutos lo mismo volviera a ocurrir, entonces denotó algo extraño y se animó a preguntar.

- ... Heero... ¿Qué estas pensando? -le murmuró para que solo el príncipe le oyera-

- En nada... -respondió regresando súbitamente a la realidad-

- Te tensas y luego lo miras, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y hacer lo mismo, me di cuenta -aclaró mirándolo penetrantemente-

- ... -soltó un poco de aire- en unos días deberé regresar a Inglaterra... -respondió mirando de reojo y metiendo la mano derecha en el interior izquierdo de su capa- y estaba pensando en... -sacó lentamente una cajita negra para que solo la viera Trowa-... pero no estoy seguro, me parece pronto.

- Comprendo... ¿no lo sabe? -frunció el entrecejo-

- No... no sé como decirle... -volvió a guardar la cajita-

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo iras?...

- No lo sé... es por la sucesión... -comentó dudando nuevamente que hacer-

Una tonada sumamente suave y delicada, le gustaba mucho el piano sin duda alguna, Moonligth Sonata... su favorita sin duda. Ahora Quatre y Henrry hablaban sobre Inglaterra mientras él daba un paso atrás para acercarse a Heero, se sentía extraño irrumpiendo en sus charlas, nada lo unía con Henrry salvo la pólvora, y con Quatre el último tiempo en este país, pero de lo demás, nada. Notó como su novio y Trowa dejaban de hablar al verlo acercarse un poco y le pareció extraño, aunque solo sonrió y se abrazó al brazo del oji-cobalto quien lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿de que hablaban? -preguntó curioso luego de unos minutos de silencio-

- Le comentaba algo de la fiesta -respondió Trowa ayudando a su amigo-

- Ah ya veo... Heero ¿No te gusta el piano? -cuestionó para que hubiera charla-

- ... -asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente- ven.

Luego de eso Duo se dio cuenta que ambos se dirigían al centro de la pista, donde algunas pocas parejas se encontraban bailando la melodía romántica, entonces sintió que su novio lo tomaba de la cintura y solo sonrió acomodándose para unirse a esas pocas parejas 'locas' en el centro del salón. Heero ignoró rotundamente el hecho de estar en publico y que su tía, junto con un muchacho rubio, bailaban a un lado suyo, tan solo se aferró al cuerpo de su trenzado intentando olvidar sus pensamientos... estaba en un dilema, no sabía si formalizar el compromiso antes de viajar o esperar a cuando regresase, sentía que aún era muy pronto para un paso tan grande, pero otra oportunidad mejor no se le iba a presentar... entonces ¿Qué hacer?...

Duo tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero, tan solo con la mente en blanco, hasta que a sus pensamientos llegó el sentimiento de su pareja... de cierto modo fue depresión, Shinigami degustaba muy bien ese sentimiento pero esta vez no fue al 100 por 100.

- Estas deprimido -afirmó Duo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe y mirándolo-

- ... No -respondió abriendo los ojos y abrazando más a su acompañante- solo pensaba.

- ¿En...? -preguntó dejándose llevar por la melodía-

- Nada especial -mintió cerrando nuevamente los ojos, no quería decirle ahora, no en ese momento tan especial-

- Dime la verdad... ¿Qué pasó ahora? -frunció ligeramente el ceño-

Heero volvió a abrir los ojos y giró su rostro hasta tenerlo cerca del de Duo, éste sonrió delicadamente y le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de volver a la posición inicial. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el príncipe tragara saliva y cambiara su mirada un tanto dulce por su postura fría.

- Tengo que viajar a Inglaterra para terminar la sucesión de la herencia -informó abrazando posesivamente a su novio- No sé cuanto tiempo será.

De nuevo un silencio mientras Duo digería la noticia... le resonaba en la cabeza y lo deprimía lentamente, tenerlo lejos... tenerlo lejos por tiempo indefinido... podían ser meses incluso... ¿Aguantaría tanto?... sintió venir a Shinigami, tenía que controlarlo... esa noche no quería que segundas personalidades apareciesen... quería ser él todo el día.

- Ya veo... pero regresaras. -intentó ser positivo alejándose un poco- no importa mientras regreses conmigo -sonrió amargamente y detuvo el baile comenzando a caminar mientras su pareja lo seguía de atrás preocupado-

- Duo... -llamó desde detrás de él- sabes que siempre estaré contigo ¿qué pasa? -preguntó bastante preocupado-

- Necesito estar solo, necesito... controlarlo -respondió caminando un poco más rápido-

Todos notaron la extraña situación de la pareja, especialmente como Duo se pasaba una mano por la cabeza saliendo al patio. Quatre se preocupo al no entender la situación y captar varios sentimientos, había estado enfocándose en ese talento toda la semana y había logrando encontrarlo y controlarlo de nuevo; Ahora sentía una fuerte confusión y tristeza por parte de Heero mientras de Duo captaba lo mismo sumándole una gran impotencia... miró a Trowa que también se había quedado extrañado frente a la situación y vio que el tampoco entendía mucho, hasta que este suspiro. Henrry se hallaba a su lado haciendo mil preguntas, pero no escuchaba ninguna...

- Se ve que se lo dijo -hablo por fin el oji-verde-

- ¿Decirle que? Trowa no me asustes no sabes como están esos dos, uno mas destruido que el otro... dime que pasó -inquirió ante el semblante tranquilo de su novio-

- Que raro que no lo sepas, Heero tiene que regresar a Inglaterra por el tema de la sucesión, se ve que le dijo eso... aunque no espere que Duo reaccionara así -refutó confundido-

- Entiendo... -miró el suelo- pero es de esperarse, no es tan raro... No te imaginas lo feo que debe ser estar lejos de quien tanto necesitas... y en este mal momento...

Los amigos del príncipe se quedaron en silencio tras no saber que más decir, luego el rubio se abrazó a Trowa quien le correspondió al imaginarse lo que estaba pensando su pequeño ángel... entre ellos no habían muchas palabras, pero mas o menos se entendían.

Mientras tanto, afuera en el patio, Duo luchaba porque Shinigami se quedara controlado y no lo molestara más, había podido correr hasta detrás de unos cuantos árboles para alejarse de Heero quien insistentemente lo llamaba. En si la futura partida del príncipe le dolía mucho, pero era razonable... mientras regresara y lo siguiera queriendo no había problema, mientras le fuera fiel y a fin de cuentas estuvieran juntos no había problema... la cuestión era que Shinigami se aprovechaba de las debilidades, podía ser muy bueno por momentos, pero le gustaba vivir, le gustaba usar su cuerpo... y por esa noche Duo Maxwell no iba a permitirlo.

Intentó mantenerlo a la raya, pero no se dio cuenta que aumentando su aura Heero le encontraría más rápido... a fin de poder controlar a Shinigami este era el único modo, necesitaba olvidarse de la depresión... necesitaba ser él. Cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo y respirando agitado mientras intentaba cada vez más que su otro yo se quedara tranquilo en su interior... solo debía continuar insistiendo, algún día se cansaría de forcejear.

Heero notó rápidamente la creciente aura de Duo, no supo que pensar exactamente, solo corrió a donde era emanada esa presencia... estaba asustado, preocupado, con miedo, con confusión... tantas cosas que no le dejaban la mente en paz, pero por ahora importaba saber de su trenzado, necesitaba abrazarlo, lo último que había dicho era necesitar controlar a alguien ¿A quien¿A Shinigami¿Por qué?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sanguinario?. Detuvo sus preguntas cuando lo encontró de rodillas al lado de un árbol grande, jadeando con una mano en la cabeza y otra en el pasto, entonces se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazó fuertemente acariciando sus cabellos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo¡¡... QUÉ...!

- Duo¿Qué tienes¿Es Shinigami? -intentó sonar tranquilo-

- ... Si... -murmuró entre jadeos asintiendo suavemente-... quita... el sello, por favor... hoy quiero... ser yo

- ... esta bien... -respondió utilizando su magia y quitando el sello que le había puesto para que no agotara la magia-

El aura del trenzado se expandió enormemente y luego de unos minutos se desvaneció tan rápido como se había extendido mientras que su portador intentaba sentarse por cuenta propia y normalizar la respiración. El oji-cobalto había quedado extrañado y algo sorprendido, no tenía idea que los limites de su novio fueran tan altos, pero dado a ello tendría que cambiar el sello para que pudiera utilizar más magias.

-... ¿Qué paso?... -preguntó una vez que ambos se sentaron contra el árbol-

- Shinigami quiso volver... pero por hoy, quiero olvidarme de él... -respondió mirando a la nada- ¿Cuándo te iras?

- Aún no fijamos fecha -pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novio- creo que el miércoles.

- Es muy pronto... -murmuró-... quiero... -guardo silencio unos instantes-... quisiera -se corrigió levantándose y sentándose sobre las piernas de su novio, separando las suyas una a cada lado de la cadera del otro- poder ir contigo, pero eso no se podrá ¿verdad?

- Lamentablemente... -lo abrazó por la cintura-

- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del salón? -preguntó de repente-

- Tanto como para que pasen horas buscándonos ¿Por? -le acarició la mejilla-

Hubo un silencio, el oji-violeta besó con algo de pasión a su novio mientras con las manos le desprendía el botón del pantalón y bajaba el cierre, el príncipe lo separó y lo miró con reproche mas Duo solo sonrió y lo volvió a besar para luego acariciarle la intimidad; Heero se tensó terriblemente al sentir la mano de su amante en aquella delicadísima zona y luego de unos minutos se encontraba completamente erecto, sin poder contenerse mucho más y semi guiado por la excitación le desabrochó el pantalón al trenzado.

Luego de unos minutos de caricias y besos ambos tenían el pantalón lo suficientemente bajo, Heero contra el árbol y Duo de espaldas a él jadeando por los dedos del primero que se hallaban en su interior completamente listo para recibirlo. El oji-cobalto acomodó su miembro en la entrada de su pareja y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, suspirando en el proceso al igual que el Uke.

Los movimientos fueron rápidos y los gemidos contenidos para no ser oídos, el trenzado había sido masturbado hasta llegar al clímax mientras que su novio había arremetido con bastante fuerza en su interior, saciándose y logrando llegar a la cumbre del placer como todas las veces que lo hacían. Luego se habían vestido y acomodado las ropas hasta que nada de lo sucedido podía ser detectado por los sentidos humanos, una ves finalizado con la normalización se dispusieron a volver a la fiesta.

En la entrada Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde y Henrry estaban esperándolos con un semblante más que preocupado, así que sin más rodeos se acercaron para quitarlos del susto, no podían decirle a Henrry el hecho de la magia... así que solo dirían que fue algo sin importancia y que no importaba porque estaba arreglado.

- ¡Duo que paso!... ¡Saliste así con esa cara y nos asustaste a todos!... -exclamó Wufei-

- No importa, todo está bien... enserio -respondió el trenzado mirándolos a todos-

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó Hilde-

- Sip, segurísimo -asintió sonriendo-

- Bueno, entonces si nada malo paso... volvamos a la fiesta -anunció Henrry- Hilde ¿Qué tal una pieza? -la miró-

- Cuidado con mi hermana, la tocas y te va mal ¿oíste? -amenazó el siempre protector hermano mayor-

- Hay Duo... -sonrió la joven tomando la mano que le tendía el primo de Heero-

- La cuidare mucho, no te preocupes Duo -aseguró el muchacho dirigiéndose adentro-

- Ahora puedes decirnos la verdad... a mi no me engañas, sentí una presencia muy fuerte y me pareció que era la tuya -habló el rubio con el rostro serio y preocupado-

- Mh... -suspiró- Shinigami quiso salirse de control, es todo... salí para poder detenerlo y ser completamente yo por hoy.

- ¿Pudiste? -preguntó el oji-negro-

- Si, gracias a que Heero quitó el sello de magia no hubo drama -le sonrió-

- Entonces realmente todo está bien. -afirmó el oji-verde-

- Bueno, entonces vamos de nuevo a la fiesta como Hilde y Henrry... ya que nada malo paso... -opinó un dudoso Quatre-

- Si no les molesta... estaré un rato más aquí afuera -interrumpió el trenzado- use mucha magia y no tengo muchas fuerzas, es mejor que me componga para luego entrar -sonrió-

Los chicos se fueron y entonces solo Heero y Duo quedaron en la entrada del salón, el primero recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados entre tanto el segundo permanecía sentado sobre el barandal de la escalera que también funcionaba como balconcillo del pequeño patio y con los ojos cerrados; ambos en completo silencio. El príncipe estaba a punto de romper el silencio para dar ese paso tan grande e importante que sentía era muy repentino para sus vidas, cuando de repente una voz lo detuvo.

- Con que aquí estas, hijo -la mujer se acercó a ellos con el rostro tranquilo-

El oji-violeta la miró con el ceño fruncido entre tanto su novio se tensaba y volvía a su postura fría a segura, la misma que usaba con todos los seres humanos vacíos y sin sentido como ella.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lidia? -preguntó secamente, casi fusilándola con la mirada-

- ... -sonrió amargamente- solo vine a felicitarte.

- ¿Desde cuando me felicitas? -volvió a usar su tono despectivo-

- Desde hoy -respondió manteniéndose seria- Tu trato me muestra que tu padre no te ah dicho la verdad.

¿Verdad¿Acaso ella sabía lo de su madre?... el oji-cobalto se tensó terriblemente mientras se erguía completamente con los puños apretados, necesitaba contenerse antes de estallar, no debía estallar... el trenzado al escuchar las palabras frunció aún más el ceño por el sospechoso comentario, y notó que Heero no estaba en condiciones de hablar porque sino lo haría de más y debía mantener todo en secreto, así que procedió.

- Señora¿Qué quiere decir con 'la verdad'? -preguntó cautelosamente intentando no ser ofensivo-

- El padre de tu novio no quería que asistieran, ni que te presentara como su pareja -miraba con el rostro tranquilo- pero lo convencí para que dejara a Heero hacer su voluntad.

- ¿Qué hiciste que! -estalló el príncipe- ¡Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que hago o dejo de hacer!

- Heero, por favor... -intentó hablar-

- No Duo, él siempre es así conmigo -expresó la mujer con un dejo de depresión que solo el trenzado notó- Heero, hijo, nunca te has equivocado en nada de lo que has hecho, jamás te has equivocado siquiera al hablar en otro idioma... ¿Por qué te equivocarías ahora al elegir a este joven? Sinceramente estoy cansada de la rivalidad entre ustedes dos, y si piensas detenidamente, si tú te comprometes con el joven Duo yo dejaría de escuchar a tu padre quejarse.. ¿No sería a mi favor?

- Lo único que has querido desde el principio es que dejase de ser un estorbo para tu relación, si yo me quedo con Duo dejaría de molestarte y harías con mi padre lo que se te antojara... -replicó tan frío como un témpano-

- No niego que pensé eso, pero hijo pasaron diez años desde entonces... las cosas y los sentimientos, por más frío que tu seas, cambian ¿No se te cruza por la cabeza que realmente te vea y sienta como mi hijo? -un tanto molesta-

- ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! -gritó ofuscado- ¡MI ÚNICA MADRE ESTÁ MUERTA, NO ERES MÁS QUE LA COMPAÑÍA DE MI PADRE!

Duo sintió un escalofrío al verlo así, completamente enojado... sin duda, seguía pensando en su madre... no supo si enojarse por la reacción de su novio, o enojarse con aquella mujer por decir algo tan desubicado, pero más se confundió cuando notó la depresión en ella, realmente estaba deprimida... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ocultaba?... Lastima que ya hubiera encerrado a Shinigami, de lo contrario hubiera utilizado sus poderes para leerle la memoria... pero no importaba.

El miramiento de madrastra e hijo continuó unos minutos, la primera seria y el segundo enojado, hasta que la mujer sintió no poder aguantar el dolor y a paso tranquilo volvió a entrar al salón.

- Heero... -bajó del barandal- ignórala. -intentó abrazarlo-

- No Duo -se alejó un poco- espera que se me pase el enojo, sino me la agarraré contigo -le pidió casi suplicante-

- Esta bien -asintió un tanto dolido-... nunca te vi así...

- ... -suspiró y recargó en el barandal echando la cabeza para atrás- discúlpame, odio que me llame de ese modo... no tiene ningún derecho

- Heero yo... -se paró a su lado y tomó su mano- no quiero que te enojes por mi comentario... pero cuando te enojaste, sentí como se deprimía... quizás ella realmente te aprecie, a fin de cuentas ah vivido contigo todo este tiempo.

- No... eso no es posible, ella no puede querer a nadie -apretó su mano- quizás solo fue remordimiento.

- No voy a discutírtelo, solo es un comentario... yo sé que seguirás queriendo a tu madre como la única en tu vida, entiendo como es eso... pero no debes ser egoísta tampoco, piénsalo, no te pido que me hagas caso... solo piénsalo -aconsejó abrazándolo-

- Esta bien -asintió correspondiendo-

Se besaron dulcemente y luego volvieron a entrar al salón dirigiéndose con sus amigos para pasar el resto de la noche en 'paz'; y efectivamente así fue, habían charlado, conocido y compartido muchas cosas entre ellos y con los demás, realmente fabulosamente divertido.

Wufei al parecer ya tenía pretendiente y no lograba hacer desaparecer de su lado a Hilde, que le seguía a todos lados con la excusa de estar aburrida y que era divertido estar con él y hacerle pelea. Entretanto Quatre y Trowa hablaban sobre diferentes temas y de a ratos charlaban con algún conocido del rubio que se acercaba a ellos. Heero por otro lado había estado de un lado al otro con Duo de la mano, no lo dejaría solo ni estando borracho... sabía perfectamente por las miradas que cazaba que su novio estaba demasiado solicitado y además de que lucia muy hermoso así, por lo que mejor se quedaba a su lado cuidándolo de los pervertidos que podían surcar por ahí; ahora se hallaban junto a su tía favorita, la mejor de todas, Lucrecia Noin, la que estaba a su lado cuando bailaron esa pieza romántica.

Ella era bastante alta de cabello corto similar al de Trowa pero de color azul oscuro, sus ojos también eran azules oscuros y su mirada daba la impresión de ser una mujer con un buen sentido del humor pero en su debido momento muy decisiva, se veía que tenía carácter y que sabía como manejarlo, también su presencia exigía respeto e inspiraba confianza... era en extremo amable y con un excelente sentido del humor, según Heero.

- ¿Y hace cuanto que mi sobrinito tiene a un novio tan adorable? -preguntó en tono sincero-

- Etto... pues de ser novios, hace poquito... una semana -respondió Duo rascándose la mejilla-

- El muy baka no quería -comentó el oji-cobalto-

- Entonces tiene mucha suerte de que seas tan decisivo e insistente -sonrió- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvo así, Heero?

- Desde que llegue a este país.

- Ni que fuera tanto, eso fue hace menos de dos meses... -reprochó evitando hacer su carita favorita (pucherito)-

- Valla, pero aún así es bastante... considerando que mi sobrino esta loco por ti desde hace como tres años -habló la mujer-

- Ya estas hablando de más -en tono amenazante-

- ¡Que orgulloso! -rió el trenzado- ¿No es adorable¡Se pone nervioso! -lo abrasó-

- Hn...

El oji-violeta y la mujer de cabello corto ahora reían abiertamente mientras que el príncipe cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos recargándose en la pared en un intento desesperado por desaparecer.

Pasaron las horas y ya era media noche, la gente continuaba hablando y bailando entre tanto el oji-cobalto seguía encontrando gente que no había sido presentada con Duo y éste rogaba por un descanso ya que se le resecaba la boca de tanto hablar con Noin y Quatre.

De repente Heero se tensó y sus ojos se volvieron claros, su amigo sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no dijo nada porque al parecer el oji-cobalto no pensaba hacer nada al respecto y Duo ni se había percatado... se extrañó, pero como Noin estaba cerca mejor guardo silencio. Las cosas no terminaron ahí, de repente el príncipe sintió una ola de poder parecida a la suya pero con leves diferencias, y ante el fuerte choque perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas haciendo que los más cercanos a él se preocuparan violentamente... ¿Qué había sido ese poder?... No era un enviado, no era nada de eso... esta vez era distinto... y estaba tan cerca que no sabía como reaccionar; encima Noin estaba allí con ellos... habría que romper su silencio, no le quedaba otra opción de que ella se enterara de su secreto, no había otra opción... ¡Maldición! Todos estaban hablándole pero él no entendía nada, no escuchaba nada, entonces decidió abandonar el mundo astral y regresar a al tierra.

- Duo, dime que lo sentiste... -lo miró suplicante-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: WOW! EL MEJOR CAP EHH? JEJE, YA VERAN LO QUE ERA, SIGAN LEYENDO!... Bueno bueno, dudas, cualquier cosa, en los reviews... ¿Heero le pedirá a Duo compromiso¿Qué era esa ola de poder¿Enemigo o aliado?.. MUAJAJAJAJA ya verán ñaca ñaca... Por cierto, casi me olvido, este cap lo terminé el 19 casi a las seis de la tarde

Buenooooooo sigan leyendo! LOS ESPERO ANSIOSAAAAAAAAAA! QUIERO VER QUE OPINAN, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR REVIEWWWS! QUE PRONTO VIENE LA MEJOR PARTE!...

----- UPLOAD -----

Vamos vamos, reviews... y por cierto! COMENZEMOS A REZAR PORQUE AMOR YAOI VUELVA! ya no aguanto esta tortura uu esto de actualizar solo aca me es extrañisimo... bueno,nos vemos, mañana viene uno bastante importante, el cap 21 es muy decisivo y marca mucho el final de una etapa, por favor lean...

Ryoko de Leonhart.

PD: Duo con esas ropas esta en una imagen, pondré el link en mi bio para que puedan verlo


	21. Dos elejidos, un compromiso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente Heero se tenso y sus ojos se volvieron claros, su amigos sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no dijo nada porque al parecer el oji-cobalto no pensaba hacer nada al respecto y Duo ni se había percatado... se extraño, pero como Noin estaba cerca mejor guardo silencio. Las cosas no terminaron ahí, de repente el príncipe sintió una ola de poder parecida a la suya pero con leves diferencias, y ante el fuerte choque perdió fuerza y cayó de rodillas haciendo que los más cercanos a él se preocuparan violentamente... ¿Qué había sido ese poder?... No era un enviado, no era nada de eso... esta vez era distinto... y estaba tan cerca que no sabía como reaccionar; encima Noin estaba allí con ellos... habría que romper su silencio, no le quedaba otra opción de que ella se enterara de su secreto, no había otra opción.. ¡Maldición! Todos estaban hablándole pero él no entendía nada, no escuchaba nada, entonces decidió abandonar el mundo astral y regresar a al tierra.

- Duo, dime que lo sentiste... -lo miró suplicante-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sentir que?... -preguntó confundido- A ver espera... -libero a Shinigami que inmediatamente intentó salir pero lo controló rápidamente utilizando sus magias- No Heero, todo esta limpio.

- ¿de que hablan muchachos? -preguntó Noin-

- Noin -llamó Heero- escucha te va a parecer una locura pero puedo usar magia, necesito que guardes el secreto, Quatre te explicara todo más adelante pero por ahora cúbreme y que nadie se entere de esto.

- Bien... confiare en ti -asintió la mujer poniéndose seria-

- ¿Heero que fue lo que te paso? De repente vi que cambiaste y ahora esto... ¿Qué cosa sentiste? -preguntó Quatre ayudándolo a pararse-

- ¿Duo estas seguro que no sientes nada raro? -insistió-

De nuevo una de esas olas, eran tan fuertes que le hacían perder energía en busca de resguardarse de ella, se tomó el pecho mientras suspiraba intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

- Fue muy fuerte... -hablo Shinigami volviendo a desvanecerse- eso si lo sentí.

- ¿ustedes también tienen... magia? -preguntó cautelosamente de que solo ellos escucharan-

- Nosotros tres somos los únicos por ahora -anunció el rubio- yo también lo sentí pero muy lejano, está en el salón creo.

- Díganme algo ¿esto no es distinto? -intentó corroborar su idea-

- Este no es un enviado... va mas allá -Shinigami-

- Déjame curarte -pidió el rubio poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su amigo- has perdido mucha energía... ¿tan fuerte es eso?

- No te imaginas cuanto -respondió Heero-

- Sobrino -llamó Noin- tu madre también... era como tu -informó con el semblante serio-

Los tres chicos la miraron intentando comprender como era que Noin sabía un secreto tan grande, entonces Shinigami uso su magia y leyó rápidamente su mente consiguiendo la información necesaria.

- Entiendo, entonces ella te confió el secreto -habló el trenzado- Heero puedes confiar abiertamente en Noin, al parecer no ah dicho palabra de lo de tu madre, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? -preguntó extrañada la mujer-

- Leo los recuerdos, no la mente, solo los hechos que vivieron -respondió-

- Noin, mi padre fue quien... -hizo una pausa- mi padre la mandó a matar. -finalizó-

- ¿Que estas diciendo! -exclamó pasmada- ¿Cómo sabes eso!

- Duo le leyó algunas cosas, y te diré mas... el asesino de mi madre no murió de un disparo, yo lo obligué con magia -le contó ya repuesto de su energía-

-... ¡Por dios!... -ahogó el grito con su mano en la boca- No puedo creerlo, Heero... sinceramente no puedo, y yo que creía saber todo de ti ahora me entero de todo esto...

- Duo ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Quatre-

- Concentro energía... creo que sin el sello de Heero puedo igualar un poco la del otro -contestó con los ojos cerrados aumentando su aura-

- Te ayudo, dos son mejor que uno -propuso el rubio haciendo lo mismo-

- Si logran igualarla tendré el campo libre -se separó un poco de la pared- Noin, todo lo que te conté es de vital importancia... necesito que guardes el secreto con mucho cuidado.

- No te preocupes Heero, seré una tumba

Una nueva ola de magia chocó contra las dos energías de los jóvenes quienes la resistieron fácilmente, entonces vino una nueva ola esta vez más poderosa que terminó por quitarles mucha fuerza y ambos dejaron de expandir sus auras para juntar fuerzas; abrieron los ojos para poder darse un respiro pero se encontraron con que Heero ya había concentrado tanta magia que superaba al triple las de ellos, Noin solo observaba a su alrededor esperando que nadie se diera cuenta del suceso tan extraño que acontecía ahí. De repente el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido y toda su aura se disperso.

- Imposible... -susurró-

- ¿Lo encontraste? -preguntó el rubio-

- Es imposible... -volvió a murmurar sin salir de shock-

- Heero -llamo Noin-

- Esto es... -frunció el ceño-

- ¡HEERO YUI! -gritó Duo alargando su nombre y llamando por fin toda su atención- Por dios hasta que te das cuenta¿Y bien¿Ya sabes de donde viene?

- ... -pasó una mano por la cabeza aún shockeado-... es un elegido, dentro de este salón... Duo¡un elegido!... ¡Bajo mis ojos y ni cuenta me di! -exclamó mirándolo frustrado-

- ¡Heero no juegues! -Quatre-

- ¡No juego por amor de Dios! -comenzó a caminar apresurado-

- Según me contaron, los elegidos son aquellas reencarnaciones de los que salvaran la tierra -murmuró Noin a los dos jóvenes, los tres siguiendo al príncipe-

- Exacto -afirmo el rubio-

- Lo que me sorprende es que Heero no se halla dado cuenta antes -comentó el oji-violeta-

Caminaron un buen tramo y en él se les unió Trowa, le contaron ligeramente lo que sucedió y de cómo Noin sabía del secreto y continuaron en su persecución por aquel hombre, salieron del salón, y más tarde llegaron al patio donde estaban las mesas a la intemperie; entonces Heero frenó con su mirada en la oscuridad y todos miraron hacia distintos puntos alrededor del patio.

Un objeto fue lanzado a gran velocidad y cuando el príncipe sintió su presencia tomó a Duo de la mano y lo empujó para atrás haciendo que el cuerpo cayera en la tierra.

- Una rosa -confirmó Noin mirando la rosa roja espinosa-

Todos miraron consternados el pequeño capullo; Trowa acercó el cuerpo de Quatre contra él en busca de protegerlo, Duo fijó su vista al frente y Noin miró al oji-cobalto que se agachó y tomó la flor apuntando al lugar de donde la vio venir, luego con la misma fuerza que llegó la lanzó con el tallo marcando la dirección.

- Muy buena vista, idéntica a la de tu madre -habló un hombre saliendo de las sombras- los ojos también.

- ¿Traize? -preguntó ingenuo el rubio-

- No me dejas de sorprender Quatre Winner -respondió este mostrándose por completo-

- Imposible... entonces él es... -intentó articular la mujer-

-... El elegido -concluyó el trenzado-

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, todos mirando fijamente al hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos celes y apariencia segura y soberbia entre tanto este miraba a la 'banda' de personas que le miraban con desconfianza o sorpresa; sonrió acongojadamente mientras bajaba la vista mostrando respeto.

- Heero... tu madre hubiera estado muy orgullosa de ti, lamento mucho su muerte... y viendo que tu quedaste con tu padre, nosotros, los elegidos, no pudimos hacer más que cruzarnos de brazos y esperar a que crecieras y te dieras cuenta de la cruel realidad en un acto cobarde que ni nosotros mismos nos perdonamos al corroborar que ese hombre no te ah cuidado como es debido.

- Por sus palabras puedo darme cuenta que no busca pelea. -comentó Trowa-

- Lo ah dicho bien joven Trowa -alzó la vista dolida- lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos para enmendar nuestro error, es servirle a nuestro Rey y cumplir los últimos deseos de la diosa.

- ¿La diosa? -preguntó Duo-

- ¿Te refieres a Midori? -sonsacó Noin-

- Muy buena reflexión señorita Noin, Midori era nuestra diosa... y al ser asesinada no pudo cumplir su destino, haciendo que su hijo cargue con aquella pesada prueba. -se acercó un poco más- Heero tu no eres un elegido, eres el hijo de una Diosa... todo es un tremendo error, no deberías estar combatiendo a Harpagon, tu deberías estar resguardado para marcar el futuro de la coexistencia humana una vez que la tiranía desaparezca.

- Pero eso se supone que esta escrito en el destino ¿Quién lo cambio¿Quién le dio un giro tan grande? -cuestionó Duo- Con las palabras que estas diciendo, con decir 'resguardado' estas indicando que hay probabilidad de que Heero muera... ¿qué quieres expresar exactamente?

- Veo que eres digno de llamarte su novio -comentó Traize arrancándole un sonrojo al trenzado- Todas tus preguntas están perfectamente formuladas, pero no las puedo responder, no sé quien cambió lo escrito en el libro pero el problema es que ya está escrito y ahora hay que cambiarlo de nuevo para que todo quede bien -hizo una pausa mirando seriamente al príncipe- En cuanto a lo otro, me temo que tienes razón, nuestro Rey puede morir si no aprende prontamente a usar sus poderes y si nosotros no lo ayudamos, pero el problema...

Hubo otro silencio completamente terrorífico, esta vez cargado de tensión y misterio, Heero continuaba callado digiriendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y mirando fijamente el rostro de Traize Kushrenada... por fin, alguien estaba dándole muchas respuestas.

- Traize, continua ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó Quatre desde su lugar, siendo abrazado por Trowa-

- El problema es que luego de la batalla con Harpagon todo ser humano morirá, todo ser sobre la tierra desaparecerá y se convertirá en nada para dar inicio a una nueva etapa de vida... como si el planeta mismo volviera a renacer... y eso, muy a nuestro pesar, nos incluye... -hizo una pausa- a todos, a los elegidos, a los sinners, a los humanos... incluso a ti Duo, que eres el Dios de la Muerte... tu fallecimiento pondrá fin a la etapa de la humanidad, y un nuevo Dios será nombrado para ocupar tu lugar una vez que la civilización vuelva a aparecer con el correr de los millones de años... Pero Heero, por más que muera en batalla su esencia tiene que quedar viva, porque él tiene que iniciar la vida con su magia y fundirse con la Tierra para convertirse en su energía de vida, en aquello que se denomina Gaia... seguirá viendo los años transcurrir hasta que el nuevo elegido nazca.

- ¡No si yo cambio lo escrito en el libro! -anunció Heero ante la posibilidad de ver muertos a todos y quedarse solo-

- No puedes -negó con la cabeza- eso no está escrito, lo que sucede es que ahí termina el libro, y cuando terminas de leer un libro y no hay más libros que leer pero es tu obligación seguir leyendo, lees el mismo otra vez... entonces todo vuelve a empezar.

- Como una rueda... -comparó Noin-

- ¿No hay un modo de... hacer que por más que el libro termine la existencia humana continúe?... -preguntó Quatre temeroso-

- Lo desconozco -respondió Traize-

Otro silencio perturbador volvió a inundar aquel lugar, ahora cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos... cada uno deprimiéndose con excepción de Duo, ya que Shinigami absorbía las depresiones.

- Traize -hablo Trowa- cuando hablaste sobre los elegidos, lo hiciste en plural... ¿Acaso conoces otros? -cuestionó ganando la atención de todos-

- ... -sonrió- que observador, en esos tiempos éramos tres... ahora solo somos dos si tenemos en cuenta que Midori a perdido la vida y Heero no es un elegido.

- ¿Quién es el otro? -preguntó Duo-

- Esta adentro, creyó que mi idea era una locura y prefirió quedarse bebiendo champagne -respondió aún sonriendo-

- Algo más -intervino Quatre- Considerando que Heero no es un elegido sino el hijo de una diosa... ¿Eso hará que gane con más facilidad la batalla contra ese tal Harpagón¿O al contrario?

- Si lo entrenamos como es debido hasta esa fecha, ganará sin problemas, pero con las fuerzas que tiene ahora lamentablemente perderá la vida en el proceso... si no es antes -miró a cada uno-

- No respondió mi pregunta... yo no dije 'Donde esta el otro' sino 'quien es' -le sostuvo la mirada-

- Milliardo Darlian -respondió en tono tranquilo-

- ¡Que hijo de...! -exclamó Heero pasando una mano por su cabeza-

- Cuidado con las malas palabras muchachito -regañó la mujer-

- ¿Ese no es el hermano de Relena? -preguntó el rubio-

- ¿Qué! -Duo-

- Si, si es -soltó un suspiro pesado- malditos desgraciados, al lado mío todo el día...

- ¡Que no se te valla a ocurrir juntarte de nuevo con Relena para 'estar cerca' del otro elegido porque te mato en el camino! -amenazó Duo pegándole un puntapié en la pierna- ¡Escuchaste?

- Si y también sentí -refuto sobándose el muslo- pegas fuerte, ten más cuidado... y además ¡Que ocurrencias tienes a veces, baka!

Noin y Quatre se echaron a reír mineras Trowa y Traize solo sonreían relajados al ver el repentino cambio de ambiente, Duo seguía mirándolo molesto al príncipe mientras este dejaba de sobarse la pierna para abrazarlo y que se dejara de celos estúpidos.

- Bueno, hay algo mas que deben saber... -anunció Traize interrumpiendo la adorable escena de los novios abrazados-

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Noin-

- Si el padre de Heero sabe de nuestra 'amistad' te desheredara, no lo digo por conclusión de nuestra poca amistad, sino porque lo oí de su boca muchas veces cuando nos veíamos con Midori y Milliardo -relató con su apariencia tranquila-

- Entonces será un secreto -concluyó Trowa-

- ¿Eso incluye a Milliardo? -preguntó Heero-

- Si, y Heero... en cuanto a la muerte de ella... mejor mantente al margen un tiempo más, te aseguro que pagará muy caro su falta... y hay algo más que te contaré... lo cual no debes recordar en estos momentos

- Traize... comienzo a odiar tu misterio -se sinceró el oji-azul-

- ... -sonrió levemente y luego se volvió a poner serio- Hay algo del internado... Heero en ese lugar tu padre mando a darte sesiones especiales con gente extraña, no pude saber mucho, pero... creo que manipularon un poco tus recuerdos, por eso tu padre moriría si se entera que aún recuerdas a Midori, a lo cual yo también me cuestiono como es que recuerdas eso si jugaron tanto con tu mente.

- No entiendo ¿manipular¿Qué quieres decir¿Lavajes cerebrales y eso? -preguntó Duo-

- Él tiene razón... -susurró Noin- Tu padre dijo que no debías recordarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, que debías olvidarla y que creyeras que tu madre falleció en tu nacimiento.

- No sé la cantidad ni la calidad de cosas que hicieron en aquel instituto contigo, y tampoco lo debes recordar seguramente... pero te apuesto a que todos tus recuerdos están cortados a la mitad ¿No es verdad?

- ... -el príncipe guardó silencio revisando sus recuerdos-

- ¿Heero es cierto lo que dicen? -preguntó el rubio-

- ... -paso una mano frente a su novio- que distraído se pone a veces... ¡Heero!... -llamó volviendo a pasarle la mano frente a los ojos-

- No me tomes al pelo -agarró la mano de Duo- pero no, están equivocados, hasta de hecho... -tragó saliva dudando un instante-... sé perfectamente lo que sucedió cada día dentro de ese lugar.

- Por tu apariencia, no fue de lo mejor -comentó el oji-verde-

- Es una larga historia... pero hay algo raro, tengo el pequeño recuerdo que hasta los 10 no sabía nada de mi madre o mi padre, de hecho creía que era huérfano, cuando apareció mi padre y me contó a medias las cosas pasaron sucesos bastante raros... Y... y yo... ¿Duo en que orfanato estabas? -preguntó completamente descolgado-

- ¡HEERO ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! -explotó el rubio que estaba atento al relato-

- No pero, de repente hay recuerdos que no son míos.

- ¿Cómo que no son tuyos? -preguntó Noin- Heero no puedes tener recuerdos que no sean tuyos...

- De hecho si puedes, déjame ver... mi orfanato... mi orfanato... -puso una mano en su mentón-... no recuerdo el nombre de mi orfanato -rió-

- No se esfuercen, mejor déjenlo para después, cualquier cosa te daré mi número de teléfono para que me preguntes cualquier duda que te surja luego -habló Traize dándole un papel-

De este modo el hombre se quedó en el patio junto con Noin, ambos hablando de cualquier otra cosa para evitar interrupciones inapropiadas, y los cuatro jóvenes se dispusieron a entrar con la cabeza hecha un embrollo y al mismo tiempo más limpia, inmediatamente luego de entrar en la sala el rubio y el oji-cobalto buscaron con la mirada al hermano de Relena; Quien para su sorpresa se hallaba al lado de la misma bebiendo champagne y hablando con Wufei y Hilde. Teniendo ya una excusa para acercarse se encaminaron hacia ellos, Heero mas molesto que otra cosa.

Milliardo Darlian era un hombre alto, de unos 23 años, cabello casi hasta la cintura color platinado con unos tremendos ojos azules idénticos a los de su hermana, pero con la diferencia de que eran mas fríos e investigadores.

- Milliardo Darlian -llamó el príncipe-

- Heero, tanto tiempo -asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo-

- Hola Wufei, Hilde, los había perdido un buen rato -saludó el trenzado son su sonrisa normal-

- Nos encontramos con este joven que parece tener una charla muy interesante con Wufei acerca de los pueblos chinos -informo la hermana del oji-violeta- ¿ustedes que han hecho?

- Muchas cosas -respondió el rubio- pero todo sano -rió- oigan quiero tomar algo

- Hay algo al final de la mesa, mira ven -comenzó a caminar el oji-negro-

- Mientras no tenga alcohol... -comento la joven comenzando a charlar con Quatre-

Una vez que el nuevo cuarteto de chicos se alejó el oji-cobalto se relajó pudiendo hablar bien con Milliardo... excepto por Relena.

- Duo -llamó Heero- él es Milliardo, estudiamos juntos en Japón.

- Sip, me contaste, mucho gusto -sonrió y le tendió la mano al joven rubio-

- El gusto en conocerlo es mío Duo, tenía mucho interés en verlo -estrechó la mano del joven-

- Mill, iré con Sabrina a los balcones -anunció la joven muchacha alejándose con otra chica-

- Ahora que no hay mal cuartos... ¿Cómo no me dijiste antes quien eras? -preguntó fríamente-

- Si te decía haría que tu compromiso con mi hermana fuera roto antes de tiempo... aunque veo que de todas formas se rompió -bebió un poco de su copa-

- ¡Eso es favoritismo! -exclamó el trenzado con tal de ponerse en contra de la desteñida-

- Conveniencia -corrigió el rubio-

- ¡Da igual, es lo mismo! -le sacó la lengua- Menos mal que Heero nunca podrá fijarse en falsas -aseguró abrazándose a él-

- No es eso lo que no me gusta de ella -replicó dejándose abrazar-

- Además de que falsedad no es la palabra adecuada para definirla -remató Milliardo-

- ¡Que¡¡Ahora la proteges! -mirando dolido a su novio-

- No, pero... -vio la ira de Shinigami- simplemente dije que no era eso lo que no me gustaba de Relena, sino el hecho de que es demasiado seria.

- Frígida -corrigió el hermano de la misma-

- Y teñida -agregó el trenzado-

- Relena no es teñida, Duo por favor deja de inventar -se cruzó de brazos-

- ¡Ves como si te importa, hasta te fijas en las raíces de su cabello! -reprochó molesto-

- Discúlpame un segundo Milliardo -acotó rendido y arrastrando a su novio lejos-

- No hay drama -respondió bebiendo de su copa-

Heero se llevó a Duo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de los demás, luego lo acorraló en la pared mientras el chico lo miraba desafiante y porfiado y entonces suspiró agotado; Aprovecharía al máximo este arranque de celos por parte de su novio, y cuando decía al máximo... AL MÁXIMO.

- A ver Duo, son más de las doce de la noche, estoy cansado... así que la hacemos corta... -fue interrumpido-

- ¡Sí, claro¡¡Estas cansado para discutir conmigo pero bien que si se tratan de otras cosas nunca estas cansado!... ¡Y lo que es más...! -a su vez, fue interrumpido-

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo! -preguntó en tono frío, como indicando que no aguantaría un reproche más-

El oji-violeta quedó mudo ¿había oído bien?... ¿Casarse?... ¿Con Heero?... ¿Con un príncipe?... ¿UN PRINCIPE LE ESTABA PROPONIENDO MATRIMONIO? Intentó digerir la noticia y hacer otra cosa que mirarlo confundido a la cara pero entonces se dio cuenta que frente a él Heero le extendía una cajita color negro, de gamuza, entonces las palabras y las intenciones de hablar volaron de nuevo ahora con preguntas como¿Alianzas¿Qué otra cosa puede tener esa cajita?... ¿ALIANZAS DE COMPROMISO¡¡¿ESTA HABLANDO ENSERIO¿No será una broma?...

Duo revisó de nuevo el rostro del príncipe que se mantenía serio, aunque en el fondo moría de la impaciencia y nervios, todo mostraba que iba enserio... pero ¡DIOS SANTO!... ¡Era una proposición tan fuerte!... ¡DE UN HOMBRE TAN LINDO!... hay dios... su garganta se hizo un nudo.

- Duo... -llamó muriéndose de la angustia- Te acabo de preguntar algo.

El trenzado tragó saliva saliendo de su trance y entonces se sonrojó fuertemente bajando la vista, sus ojos brillaban demasiado por la emoción, además de que aún no podía hablar nada coherente y el corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido y tan fuerte que hasta sentía escucharlo ¡su propio latido no le permitía escuchar lo que pensaba! Si es que pensaba claro... porque a estas alturas dudaba que estuviera pensando en medio del mar de nervios.

- Yo... -murmuró-... yo no... -tartamudeó cerrando los ojos y suspirando- que yo no puedo... -miró a un costado sonrojándose más-... no puedo creer que... que tu... estés pidiéndome que... que...

Duo suspiró rendido ¡Por amor de Dios no podía ni hablar bien!... necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba respirar profundo, necesitaba... necesitaba juntar fuerzas para decir al menos un 'Si'... y es que confesiones como esas eran las que menos salían¡ni siquiera podía decir la palabra 'casamiento' en voz alta!

Por otra parte Heero no podía sonreír más, de acuerdo, se había esperado el silencio, el sonrojo, y los nervios... pero ¿tartamudeo?... Eso fue nuevo, intentó relajarse, porque a fin de cuentas aún no le había dicho que sí.

- Duo... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sí o no? -insistió en tono tranquilo y suave-

Y de nuevo silencio, de nuevo nervios, de nuevo sabía que tenía que responder pero no le salía de la garganta, entonces en un intento desesperado de poder quitarse el nudo algún día, Duo asintió suavemente mirando al suelo. ¡La gracia de Heero era tanta!.. ¡Nunca creyó divertirse tanto confesando algo así! Era muy divertido ver al otro nervioso, ahora entendía porque Duo se lo hacía continuamente.

El príncipe sintió como alguien se acercaba a paso tranquilo, se ve que el trenzado no se había dado cuenta por los nervios que tenía encima, giró su vista y se encontró con un divertidísimo Quatre y un papel grande que decía 'ya se lo que le estas pidiendo, y tengo una idea...', más tarde el rubio bajó el papelito y le mostró que en la mano tenía el micrófono del escenario, después apunto a la gente que charlaba animosamente más alejados de ellos y Heero comprendió perfectamente el mensaje tomando en silencio el aparatito. Entonces Quatre se alejó conteniendo la risa y el oji-cobalto sonreía gracioso; acercó el micrófono un poco de modo que su oji-violeta no lo viera pero al mismo tiempo se escuchara todo perfectamente, entonces procedió volviendo a su postura seria y tranquila.

- Duo Maxwell¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -preguntó en su tono tranquilo-

La pregunta la habían escuchado todos, formando un silencio sepulcral, pero Duo creyó que era producto de sus nervios y entonces cerró fuertemente los ojos y terminó de juntar fuerzas para responder, era la tercera vez que Heero le preguntaba... seguramente se debía estar por rendir, y no quería que eso sucediera, quería decirle que si.

Todos miraban atentos al lugar donde estaban ellos dos, el padre de Heero hervía en furia al igual que Relena, pero los demás miraban todos expectantes a diferencia del grupo de amigos donde estaba Quatre, que luchaba por no reír y arruinarlo todo; entonces, el trenzado por fin abrió la boca. (pero lo que nos interesa es la respuesta, no ver su boca)

- Yo... -tomó valor para no tartamudear y hablar claro, y así no tener que repetirlo- Yo si quiero... casarme contigo... -terminó en un murmullo-

No hubo que esperar mucho por la reacción de la gente, quienes después de escuchar el 'si quiero casarme' comenzaron a aplaudir y varios de los más jóvenes a chiflar siendo reprendidos por sus padres.

Entonces fue cundo Duo cayó en cuenta, los aplausos no podían ser producto de su imaginación... giro la cabeza temiéndose lo peor, y si, ahí estaban todos mirándole con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo y felicitándolos, incluso sus amigos reían a no más poder; giró automáticamente la cabeza hasta su novio (o prometido) para mirarlo con una mirada incrédula. Mas Heero sólo le sonrió dulcemente y le dio a sostener el micrófono mientras abría la pequeña cajita negra y tomaba las dos alianzas de oro.

Los aplausos nunca cesaron.

- Quatre me dio el micrófono en medio de tu confusión... y aproveche para hacerlo publico -explicó mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja- me pareció oportuno -le colocó el anillo- al menos así tienes un motivo para esperarme...

- ... no tenias que... -murmuró- yo te iba a esperar de todos modos... -tomó el anillo restante-... si tu sabes que te quiero... -concluyó poniéndole el anillo a su príncipe, todavía no se le quitaba el calor del rostro-

Luego de lo tradicional Heero se acercó y lo besó, de nuevo un beso sin pasión y solo lleno de amor, solo lleno de dulzura... solo mostrando cuanto lo quería y lo necesitaba; entonces más aplausos estallaron en el salón, esta vez sin que ninguno se descostillara de la risa (cortesía Wufei/Quatre) y en cambio sonrieran alegres, incluso los que estaban en contra del homosexualismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: INSPIRACIÓN Y ALPEDISMO TOCARON A MI PUERTA Y ME HICIERON ESCRIBIR TODO ESTO EN DOS HORAS! HOY ES 19 DE ENERO... ¡SIIIIIIII! ESCRIBI LOS DOS CAPS EN UN RATICOOO! JEJEJE... NO SABEN LO CONTENTA QUE ESTOY ¡HEERO Y DUO SE NOS CASAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BUENO, DUDAS COMENTARIOS MATANZAS ASESINATOS IDEAS LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAN PUEDEN DEJARLO PEDIDO O COMENTADO EN EL REVIEW... EL BENDITO REVIEW QUE ME HACE ACTUALIZAR TAN RAPIDO COMO SEA POSIBLE! -- YA SABEN, CUANTO MÁS REVIEW... MAS RAPIDO ESCRIBO!... LO QUE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA ME ESTEN LLOVIENDO, SINO QUE SIMPLEMENTE TENOG TIEMPO AL PEDO Y BUEH XDD..

Nos vemos HEERO SE CASA CON DUOOOOOOOOOOO! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

---- UPLOAD ----

Etto... jejeje bueno, creo que algunas ya se la venian venir pero no sabian de la informacion que habia dentro de la aparicion, y lo que es mas , vienen mas sucesos distintos... asique les digo algo no se dejen llevar por Harpagon, el no es el problema ahora... bueno si lo es, pero hay algo peor detras de eso xD jejeje... ESPEREN A SABER LAS SORPRESITAS!

Ryoko de Leonhart.


	22. El profe de Psicología y 1 declaración

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de lo tradicional Heero se acercó y lo besó, de nuevo un beso sin pasión y solo lleno de amor, solo lleno de dulzura... solo mostrando cuanto lo quería y lo necesitaba; entonces más aplausos estallaron en el salón, esta vez sin que ninguno se descostillara de la risa (cortesía Wufei/Quatre) y en cambio sonrieran alegres, incluso los que estaban en contra del homosexualismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rey nada pudo hacer, la gente parecía feliz con esa unión, y además ese chiquillo había sido presentado por Heero frente al noventa por ciento de los invitados; A todos le había caído bien el muchachito Maxwell y alegaron que era muy puro, honesto, y digno de ser amado... incluso pudo notar el interés de Henrry en Duo, y pensó en utilizarlo para alejarlo de Heero pero con todo esto, la idea se fue por el caño. Ahora Duo Maxwell seria su yerno... ¡Maldición! ¡Hasta su esposa parecía estar contenta con la maldita unión! Por ahora no había otra que quedarse en el molde.

La fiesta terminó como a las tres de la mañana, y Duo no podía con su sueño, cabeceaba para mantener sus ojos abiertos y no dormirse parado, en tanto que los demás estaban vivitos y coleando, era increíble la cantidad de fuerzas que tenían todos esos jóvenes hablando tan enérgicamente como al principio y hasta gritando de emoción. Mucha gente se había acercado a felicitarlos y otros a conocerlo puesto que aún había algunos que ni cuenta estaban de quien era.

Como a las cuatro de la mañana llegaron al departamento que ahora ambos compartían, no hubo que hacer mucho, solo se quitaron las ropas incomodas y se acostaron en la cama sólo con ropa interior; bueno... eso fue lo que Heero hizo, porque Duo apenas llegó se tiró en la cama y ni se desvistió, luego el pobre príncipe luchando porque lo ayudara a quitarle la ropa y el trenzado semidormido haciendo esfuerzos gigantescos por levantar un brazo y mantenerlo arriba hasta que terminara de sacarse la camiseta o la camisa. Apenas la cabeza del oji-violeta se quedó quieta en la cama se durmió, entre tanto Heero sonrió y se acostó a su lado cubriéndolo con las mantas y abrazándolo.

A pesar de los problemas, esa noche fue espectacular.

A la mañana siguiente apenas despertaron, se quedaron en la cama tan solo abrazados, en silencio, y pensando en la cantidad de cambios que habían recibido a partir de la otra noche, pasaron así hora y media y cuando miraron el reloj eran las dos y cincuenta de la tarde, pero no le dieron importancia, estaban seguros de que no eran los únicos en despertar tan tarde. En vez de ponerse a pensar en comida u otras cosas, Heero prefirió disfrutar ese fin de semana junto a su pareja teniendo una calurosa tarde, noche, y si era posible... madrugada; dando inicio a su plan comenzó a besar a su novio, llegando a poner las cosas extremadamente calurosas.

De este modo pasó el fin de semana, logrando alcanzar prontamente el lunes y con ello el deber de ir a clases, llegaron a horario como siempre y todos se hallaban sentados típicamente charlando de temas normales.

- ¡Muy buenos días mis queridos amigos! -saludó Duo sentándose en su banco-

- ¡¡Muy buenos días mi queridísimo Duo-chan! -saludó igualmente de contento Quatre-

- Hoy estamos muy amistosos -comentó Wufei mirando a sus compañeros-

- ¡¡Por supuesto, hay que estarlo! No hay que amargarse, además tuvimos un precioso descanso el fin de semana -habló el trenzado recargándose en la ventana-

- Adivina lo que me acorde ayer -jugó el rubio-

- ¿Qué te acordaste Q-chan? -preguntó en tono tranquilo mientras su pareja le imitaba la pose pero cruzándose de brazos-

- jeje... -rió el oji-azul- primero dame un motivo valedero para tu alegría.

- Umh... -miró el suelo pensando- creo que estoy contento por mi fin de semana ¿no Heero? -lo miró-

- Puede ser posible -asintió sin moverse de su posición-

- Uhu... noche romántica, bueno dame otro motivo valedero -insistió-

- Humm... -siguió pensando- a ver, primero, tengo por novio a la cosa más linda de mundo, segundo, pase un espectacular fin de semana con él, tercero... me desperté de buen humor, cuarto... me siento muy sensible y creo que amo a mis amigos... y... es todo -levantó la vista- ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Duo ¿Qué día es hoy? -preguntó Trowa con la mirada serena-

- De numero no tengo la más mínima idea, pero sé que es lunes -los miró tranquilo y algo curioso- chicos basta de chiste, díganme.

Pero nadie dijo nada, Quatre miró a Trowa con cara media desilusionada y luego miraron a Wufei, Heero había alzado una ceja sin entender nada de nada al igual que Duo.

- Duo -llamó Wufei- ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños, idiota! -exclamó mirándolo de frente-

-... ¿Mi cumpleaños?... -murmuró- ¡¡Ah sííí! ¡¡¡TIENEN RAZON CHICOS TENGO 16! -saltó con los ojos brillantes abrazando al oji-negro-

Todos se echaron a reír mientras la cabeza de Heero daba un vuelco enorme, ¿El cumpleaños de Duo?... ¡Que idiota había sido!... ¡¡Hubiera guardado lo del compromiso para el día de hoy! Bueno, pero ahora la macana ya estaba hecha y había que planear algo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su pareja ¿no?... ahora el problema era 'Que'... quizás más tarde hababa con Quatre y planeaba algo.

- Ahh por dios, se me había olvidado... -se volvió a sentar más relajado- espera un toque, ¿Cómo sabias cual era mi fecha de cumpleaños?

- Ah pues, cuando hablabas con el padre de Heero él te preguntó que qué edad tenías y le dijiste que en unos días cumplías 16, esa noche le pregunté a Hilde y procuré recordarlo -contó el rubio amigo-

- Pensamos que lo recordarías, el año pasado armaste mucho escándalo con eso... estabas en tu mejor etapa de 'soy el mejor' -se burló Trowa-

- Ah si -rio- recuerdo que me desperté bien temprano y me vine al colegio como con una hora de retraso con muchas bolsas y Hilde me ayudó a decorar todo el salón y escribir en el la pizarra con letra grande 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DUITO'... luego de desaparecí y llegué dos minutos antes del timbre, entonces exclamé '¡¡¡WOOO! ¡¡ME ARMARON UNA FIESTA SORPRESA!' -se imitó melodramáticamente y después rió- en ese entonces yo me creía ser el dios de todos por sobre todas las cosas, todos me reclamaban y se reían con ganas pero realmente nunca supieron que fui yo. -relató para después quedarse quieto-

- Pero estuvo mortal lo de los globos que tiraron desde la terraza -sonrió Wufei- no se como lo hiciste Duo, pero creo que fue el mejor cumpleaños que te mandaste con la mujer esa.

- ¿Cómo fue eso? Nadie me contó -reprochó el oji-azul-

- Estuvimos semanas inflando globos con Hilde, nos quedó la boca hecha diablos, luego unimos las puntas de los globos con hilo fino y con ayuda de Trowa y unas compañeras de ella lo subimos a la terraza del colegio, después en el descanso fuimos tirando gradualmente los globos para que no se pincharan y quedó dibujado grande grande grande el numero 15, eso estuvo buenísimo pero así duró también... unos minutos, y era plástico volador. -rió- pero le saque una foto, aún la debo tener por ahí, después la busco.

- Tienes cada ocurrencia Duo... realmente únicas -comentó enderezándose-

- Chicos el profesor -anunció Wufei-

- Nos vemos luego -saludo el rubio- Duo, búscame la foto

- Sip -asintió y se acomodó viendo un papel en la mesa-

"'No sabía que era tu cumpleaños... si hubiera sabido, te hubiera pedido casamiento hoy y no el sábado a la madrugada...'" La letra perfecta de Heero, clara como siempre; tomó una lapicera y comenzó a escribir su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera entregársela el profesor lo llamó para pasar al frente.

- Duo ¿Podrías pasar un segundo? Quiero que escribas algo interesante. -pidió el profesor de psicologia-

- Seguro -asintió el trenzado levantándose con el papel en la mano-

Al pasar junto al banco de su novio se lo entregó en la mano discretamente y nadie se dio cuenta, entonces continuó su camino rumbo a la pizarra.

La nota que le entregó decía "'tomaré eso como un regalo adelantado, sumándole lo del día sábado... y domingo. No te preocupes, hago escándalo por mi cumpleaños porque nunca lo festejé realmente, pero le tomo poca importancia, es por hacerme notar'" aclaró con su letra prolija en cursiva. Heero levantó la vista algo confundido por la nota, podía sentir mucha depresión en esas palabras... más sin embargo ahora el profesor le entregaba a su novio un pequeño papel que decía lo que debía escribir.

Duo cambio de colores rápidamente y al leer el contenido, Heero no perdió detalle y frunció aún más el entrecejo ¿Qué diría la notita?.

- Alumnos, por favor, no quiero tanto barullo -expresó el profesor mirando ahora al trenzado-

- ¡Usted esta loco, con su debido respeto, yo no escribiré esto! -exclamó lo más bajo posible y sonrojado-

- Duo es solo una frase, ya la has escrito antes. -aclaró con una grata sonrisa en su rostro dándole la tiza-

El oji-violeta bufó y tomó la tiza con desgano para luego acercarse la pizarra, suspirar y comenzar a escribir con la letra lo más clara que le podía salir en esos momentos. Todos miraban atentos esperando a que terminara y eso a Duo le hizo aumentar el sonrojo y los nervios; Cuándo hubo acabado dejó el tizón en la mesilla del profesor y caminó apresurado hasta el asiento... en la pizarra se leía 'Hoy es mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños ¡¡Felicítenme!' y todos estallaron a carcajadas tras recordar el incidente del año anterior.

- No te dije que te podías sentar Duo... -aclaró el profesor haciendo que por un instante Shinigami tuviera que controlarse a sí mismo.

El oji-violeta se volteó esperando a lo que el profesor dijera y entonces éste sonrió aún más.

-... Pero puedes hacerlo -bromeó completamente divertido-

Duo lo fusiló con la mirada, estaba a punto de dejar ir toda la furia de Shinigami ante semejante humillación pero por suerte Heero se levantó de su asiento lo suficiente para tomarlo por la muñeca y hacerle reaccionar.

- Siéntate Duo -le pidió mientras su pareja parecía matar con la mirada-... Duo...

El trenzado cerró los ojos intentando no dejar salir su 'yo interior' y se volteó para ir a su asiento suspirando pesadamente, el profesor lo miraba completamente divertido, en especial a la pequeña escenita de la pareja (ya a estas alturas todos sabían que eran novios) y la mirada asesina que le tiró el príncipe una vez que el oji-violeta se sentó en su asiento e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejar salir al Shinigami enojado. Wufei por otro lado intentaba no reírse, había sido cómico... muy cómico.

- Duo no es necesario que te molestes de ese modo, el año pasado escribiste casi lo mismo y sin embargo estabas contento... al menos así me lo relataron los directivos -habló poniéndose de pie frente a la clase-

- Pero mi queridísimo profesor -intentó, pero no logró ponerle respeto- el año pasado era distinto a este año, incluso los profesores y los alumnos... no puede comparar.

- Bueno eso es completamente correcto, mas sin embargo Duo, deberías tener confianza en tus compañeros de salón -hizo una pausa mientras dos de sus alumnos lo congelaban, entonces sonrió- yo tengo algo para decirte, y te prometo que no es ofensivo

- ... -lo miró incrédulo- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Feliz cumpleaños? -bromeó-

- No, no, no -negó con la cabeza- estaba recorriendo los canales de televisión ayer a la noche cuando una curiosa noticia me llamó mucho la atención... -caminó de un lado al otro del pequeño pasillo entre los pupitres y la pizarra- no creo que todos la conozcan, dado que yo tengo la red de satélite en mi casa... pero aún así, me gustará darle la noticia al salón.

- Permítame interrumpirlo -habló Heero al saber como diría la 'noticia'-

- No Heero, guarda silencio por favor -negó con la cabeza- ya dije que me gustará dar la noticia.

- No creo que los temas personales deban inmiscuirse, con todo respeto, usted no está cumpliendo su trabajo -enfrió su mirada ignorando el petitorio anterior-

- ... -suspiró y se tapó la cabeza con los brazos aplastándose en la mesa- Heero te van a llevar a dirección, cállate la boca ¿Sí? -le pidió tirándole del pelo-

- Jeje... -sonrió el profesor- ¡¿No soy un compañero de ustedes acaso! -exclamó divertido- vamos Heero, ¡tan solo quería felicitarlos por su compromiso!

Una exclamación ahogada del salón se dejó escuchar seguido de muchos murmullos, ahora el oji-negro y el príncipe congelaban y fusilaban al profesor de psicología y su pésimo sentido del humor, mientras que Duo rogaba porque la tierra se lo tragara enterito. El profesor seguía mirando divertido, mas Heero volteó la mirada y exclamó algo en japonés que no se llegó a escuchar, pero que todos pudieron imaginar bien; nunca creyó odiar tanto a un profesor, un simple maestro, pero ahora podía creerlo.

- ¡¡Duo desde cuando te gustan los compromisos! -saltó una joven algo nerviosa- Tu eras el primero en decir que odiabas que te ataran ¿¡Entonces?

- ¡¡AH YA VE! -soltó a Shinigami- ¡¡¿Quién se cree que es para comenzar a hablar de intimidades que no tiene nada que ver con usted! ¡¡Ahora por su culpa ni en profesores puedo confiar para hablar tranquilo! ¡¡Y Sara, no tiene...!

- Duo -llamó Wufei- te meterás en problemas guarda silencio.

- ¿¡¡QUE GUARDE SILENCIO? -ofuscado- AHORA RESULTA QUE MI PROFESOR DE PSICOLOGIA ES UN METIDO QUE NO HACE MAS QUE PERTURBAR MI VIDA SOCIAL, ¿QUÉ LE IMPORTA SI ME VOY A CASAR? ¿¡QUE LE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR SI VOY A UNA FIESTA? ¡¿QUÉ LE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR QUE TENGA PAREJA O QUE NO TENGA! -gritó a todo pulmón- ¡¡Y SABE QUE, NO DIGA 'VALLA A DIRECCIÓN', PORQUE IRÉ SOLO A RECLAMAR SU MAL PUESTO!

- Esto es lo que se denomina impulsivo -comentó sin borrar su sonrisa-

- ¡¡IMPULSIVO DICE...! ¡¡¡PERO ME DA LO IMPULSIVO POR...!

- ¡Solo estas armando escándalo, se más vivo que él y cierra la boca! -calló Heero al ver que las cosas solo empeoraban-

El profesor sonrió abiertamente al ver el nivel de su alumno extranjero y al ver la confianza entre ellos, realmente le gustaba tener alumnos tan variados en su clase, podía poner a prueba a muchos de ellos y divertirse en el proceso. Entretanto Duo estaba a punto de reclamarle y ponerse a pelear con su novio, lo miró con ese brillo distintivo de quien quiere soltar todo pero la mirada congelada de Heero lo retuvo unos instantes haciéndolo pensar en sus palabras ¿ser más vivo que él?... ¿Cómo?... ¡¡Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio!... de repente, sintió que se perdía en los ojos de su pareja ¡¡cuánto odiaba perder a este punto el control!... terminó por soltar un suspiro pesado y murmurar algo volviéndose a sentar y poniéndose a jugar con la lapicera hasta quitar su furia. Wufei agradecía a los dioses que Heero tuviera tanto poder sobre el trenzado, no quería verlos en problemas... no de nuevo.

- Aquí tenemos una típica muestra de confianza y amor, sonará loco y para algunos hasta perturbador -comenzó el profesor- verán, la mente humana tiende a tener un prototipo ideal, pero esto cambia con el correr de los años, el cambio de la sociedad y la forma de crianza -tomó una tiza- la clase de hoy es homosexualismo -escribió la palabra arriba del texto de Duo- Por ello tomé como ejemplo a la pareja más conocida en nuestro salón, no conozco otras en mi clase, por eso esos chicos fueron mis victimas.

- ¡¡Me lleva el...! -exclamó el oji-violeta después de oír a su profesor- ¡¡¿NO PODIA SER MÁS SUAVE!

- También hablaremos de sexualidad en parejas homosexuales -aclaró sonriendo-

- ¡¡SI SERÁ DE...! -la mano de Heero le tapó la boca-

- ¿Podrías hacerme caso y pensar un poco más? -le preguntó en un tono suave- no sirve que te enojes... se más inteligente.

- Heero tiene razón -habló detrás de ellos- Duo, piensa que no debes gastar fuerzas en discutir sino en mostrar que estas en lo correcto, es parte de la maduración de la mente y el crecimiento del cuerpo, influye colateralmente.

Heero lo miraba serio, y hasta se podía decir que resentido, pero se contuvo... al fin y al cabo su acusación sobre ese profesor había sido errada, más tarde rectificaría su error. Pero por ahora debía concentrarse en que Duo no volviera a estallar... y es que ese profesor no tenía NADA de tacto con Duo, hasta parecía que lo hacia a propósito.

La mano del profesor recayó en la cabeza del trenzado que permanecía mirando a la nada del suelo, lejos... muy lejos de la realidad.

- No me gusta que mis alumnos se distraigan ¡Y menos cuando estoy hablando con uno de ellos! -regañó-

- ... -Duo lo miró secamente y se recargó sobre su brazo izquierdo leyendo rápidamente los últimos minutos de la mente del profesor- Que yo sepa usted no dijo nada mientras miraba el suelo ¿No será usted el distraído? -de nuevo Shinigami-

- Así es como debe ser, guarda tus fuerzas para una discusión que valga la pena -asintió el profesor volviendo a su tema de homosexualismo-

- ... que desquiciante -murmuró Wufei-

- y encima con poco tacto -agregó Heero dándole una nota a Duo-

- Lo odio -murmuró abriendo el papel-

La clase a fin de cuentas fue interesantísima, tocaba varios aspectos de la sociedad y respondía a preguntas como: ¿Por qué eres homosexual? ¿Por qué algunos te rechazan? ¿Por qué no hay que temerle? Etc. El profesor habló de muchas cosas pero el único inconveniente fue que como no tenía muchos ejemplos para dar, pudo ponerlos solo a ellos... algo incomodo, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas la manera segura de hablar de Heero lograba que nadie estallara en risas y lo tomara enserio; el príncipe parecía más que interesado en la charla, quizás porque nunca se había abierto a algo tan intimo para hablar en publico, pero comenzaba a expresarse libremente y eso al profesor le fascinó.

La clase se fue poniendo muy divertida, y es cuando el profesor comenzó con las diferencias entre una pareja femenina y una masculina, cuando de los alumnos preguntó algo interesante.

- ¿Hay algo que se sienta distinto?... digo, al enamorarse... ¿Es el mismo sentimiento en una pareja masculina como en una femenina?

- Yo no puedo responder eso con toda claridad, pero análisis mentales han comprobado que si, el sentimiento no varia según el sexo y tampoco el deseo... lo que sí a veces cuesta ser asumido -explicó recargado en la pizarra ya borrada-

- Eso depende de la persona en cuestión -intervino Heero-

- ¿En cuanto al sentimiento, al deseo, o a la aceptación? -preguntó el profesor interesado-

- Las tres cosas -respondió- el sentimiento nunca es el mismo, no puedo opinar mucho al respecto pero creo que es como la diferencia entre las parejas, nunca quieres del mismo modo a todas, siempre hay algo puntual.

- Puede que tengas mucha razón, yo personalmente opino lo mismo ¿Qué diferencias encuentras con el deseo? -preguntó seriamente-

- No puedo responder eso, no tengo con que comparar... calculo que ah de ser muy distinto desear a una mujer que desear a un hombre... por el físico.

- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es posible, pero de todos modos lo deseas igual... es difícil de explicar, considero que el día que les pase sabrán lo que es -hizo una pausa mirando a su alumnado- ¿Quién me dice cuanto le costaría aceptar su homosexualismo?

- Mucho -respondió Wufei sin darse cuenta-

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó interesado en la respuesta-

- ¿EH? -levantó la vista- Ah bueno, pues por... orgullo quizás, dignidad, inseguridad... miedo.

- Muy buena respuesta, miedo al que dirán, sentirse indignados consigo mismos, no saber si es correcto... el orgullo juega una buena parte en todo eso.

- Mentira, -refutó Heero-

- ¿Qué cosa es mentira? -cuestionó el maestro-

- El orgullo no tiene nada que ver -prosiguió Duo- porque de ser así... las cosas ahora serian distintas para mí, creo que va más en la confianza de cada uno, tanto en sí mismos como en su entorno.

- Y muchas veces tu entorno no te permite hacer todo lo que deseas, o necesitas, una vez que descubres tus sentimientos -concluyó el oji-cobalto- entonces uno se vuelve rebelde en busca de saciar su sed interior, ya sea de pasión como de cariño.

- Muchas otras veces no te das cuenta de nada hasta que todo es demasiado tarde -habló Wufei- y entonces no te queda otra que hacerte a un lado, si eres digno y honrado sabrás que es mejor que el otro elija, por eso es bueno aceptarlo cuando lo sientes y no dejarse estar.

- Un aplauso chicos, realmente fueron palabras muy bien dichas -comenzó a aplaudir- ¿alguien tiene algo más que agregar antes del timbre? -nadie dijo nada- Bien, entonces les comunico que la clase que viene será de sexo en la pareja homosexual, pueden retirarse... ¡ah pero antes!... Quiero que para mañana todos nos sinceremos y digamos nuestras preferencias, así que el que no tenga valor júntelo o falte.

Con este ultimo comentario todos juntaron sus cosas para salir al descanso, pero el trío de chicos al final del salón se quedó sentado en silencio al parecer aún metidos en al conversación anterior, entonces Heero reaccionó y se levanto luego de acomodar las cosas dirigiéndose al pupitre del profesor donde este se encontraba juntando sus carpetas enormes; Duo le siguió luego de un rato y más tarde Wufei.

- A pesar de que me molesto sus comentarios, retiro lo dicho con respecto a que no estaba haciendo su trabajo -habló serio frente al profesor-

- Muy amable, pero conmigo puedes borrar esas formalidades, intento hacer las cosas más movidas y menos frías en el salón... en el momento que comenzaste a participar más de lo que esperé considere que te habías arrepentido de tus palabras, y no te culpo, debe ser algo contagioso el carácter del alumno Maxwell ¿No? -preguntó con una sonrisa relajada-

- Mas o menos... -respondió-

- Odio que me tomen de punto -hizo pucherito cruzándose de brazos mientras el oji-negro sonreía al igual que el profesor-

- Pues fue por una causa noble, ya viste que muchos compañeros se distendieron gracias a ustedes, ustedes son mi mejor salón, son muy variados, eso me gusta y por eso me divierto lo mas que puedo -comentó el hombre tomando su maletín- bueno chicos, vallan a comer algo y dejen de pensar en las clases.

- Que la pase bien, fue divertido después de todo -asintió Wufei-

- Igualmente -comenzó a caminar-

- Vallamos a comer, Duo debe tener hambre -comunicó saliendo también-

- Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, siento el vacío en mi estomago... -() se agarró la panza-

- ¿Vacío? -preguntó el de tez blanca con cierta gracia- Heero puede solucionar eso ¿no? -bromeó-

- ¡¿hum!... -lo miró sin entender y al ver su sonrisa picara se sonrojó- ¡¡Wufei por amor de dios! ¡¡Que decís!

El príncipe sonrió discretamente y por su cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de todo el fin de semana, tuvo que alejarlos rápidamente si no quería terminar excitado en medio de la mañana, así que simplemente guardó silencio e intentó pensar en otras cosas mientras Duo le pegaba a Wufei por ocurrencias pervertidas, éste segundo riendo cómicamente.

Al llegar al comedor el rubio y el oji-verde estaban sentados con Hilde, entonces el peli-negro corrió hasta ellos paran contarles lo sucedió en la primer hora, entre tanto Heero y Duo iban a la mesada de la cafetería para que el trenzado se tomara un té con leche y se le fuera el hambre. Los comentarios no se hicieron de esperar, apenas el príncipe y su pareja entraron al cuarto varias miradas se enfocaron en ellos y entonces los adolescentes comenzaron a hablar sobre la 'gran noticia' sacando conclusiones rarísimas, y el grupo de ex amigas al que pertenecía Hilde rechazaba a Relena para volverse a acercar a la chica de cabellos cortos; quien obviamente no aceptó tan rápido.

- Que conmoción -comentó Hilde bebiendo su gaseosa, ya todos sentados en la mesa-

- Si, hasta las supuestas amigas de Relena la hicieron a un lado... -habló el rubio con algo de pesar-

- Eso era de esperarse, después de todo ellas querían estar más cerca de Heero que otra cosa -opinó Trowa-

- No habiendo sido suficiente que lo vieran conmigo, tuvieron que esperar al compromiso... que molestas -bufó Duo-

- Baka -sonrió ante la ocurrencia, si Duo no hubiera sentido nada por él y hubiese sido igual de insistente, también le diría molesto-

Comenzaron a hablar sobre diferentes opiniones e cuanto al profesor de sicología y hasta Trowa termino contándoles que no era la primera vez que tomaba como ejemplo a alguien del salón, puesto que lo había hecho también el año anterior y ya se sabía que ese era su modo de mostrar confianza y aligerar el ambiente profesor-alumno. Luego se formó un silencio en el grupo, bastante tranquilo, mientras todos tomaban algo o comían galletitas.

Wufei rompió ese silencio.

- Chicos, me van a comprometer -soltó Wufei-

- ¡¿¿QUÉ! -exclamaron Hilde y Duo al mismo tiempo-

- ¡¿Cómo es eso! ¿¡No que no ibas a aceptar eso? -preguntó el trenzado algo exaltado-

- De hecho, no quiero aceptar... pero primero tengo que conocerla, dicen que es bonita -comió una galletita-

- ¿Y que pasa si te gusta? -preguntó Heero-

- Me comprometo y nos casamos luego del tiempo a prueba -respondió de lo más tranquilo-

- ¡¡No puedes casarte, simplemente no puedes! -exclamó ofuscada la joven-

- ¿Por qué? -heló su mirada el oji-negro-

Hubo un largo silencio, Quatre y Duo miraban preocupados como Hilde se ponía nerviosa y miraba a la mesa intentando saber que decir para salir de su impulso, entre tanto Trowa miraba interesado en la situación y Heero simplemente agarraba una galletita y comenzaba a comer sin prestarles atención; simplemente no era su asunto.

- ... Como decía, si me gusta la chica con la que me quieren comprometer me casaré -continuó el peli-negro-

- ¿Y eso incluye su carácter? -preguntó Trowa-

- Por supuesto, será la mujer con la que comparta toda mi vida, no debo pasar por alto algo tan importante como la compatibilidad -asintió-

- ¿Y que pasaría si encuentras a alguien antes de casarte con la joven? Cuando digo alguien, me refiero a que te guste más -habló cautelosamente el rubio-

- Entonces debería ver cual me quiere mas a mí, porque si la que quiero no me corresponde no me conviene; Winner eso no sucederá ni aunque los cerdos vuelen... -concluyó el oji-negro-

- ¿Y que pasa su hago volar un cerdo? -preguntó gracioso el príncipe-

- Pero no volaría por su cuenta, lo estarías obligando -respondió-

- Técnicamente no, si le doy la capacidad de volar y vuela por su cuenta entonces no estaría influyendo en nada, si el cerdo vuela, es posible que te enamores de otra chica y que te corresponda ¿me equivoco?

- ... -lo miró confundido- Pues viéndolo de ese modo... creo que tienes razón.

Duo aún estaba preocupado por Hilde, realmente el comentario de Heero le dio una buena idea... pero de ahí a que su hermanita le hiciera caso es otra cosa, Quatre por su parte estaba divertido con la ocurrencia de su mejor amigo, no cabía duda que se le pegaba el sentido del humor que tenía el trenzado.

Entonces la peli-azul se levantó estrepitosamente con la mirada decidida, el rubio la miró algo preocupado mientras que Duo solo sorprendido por la reacción al igual que Wufei. Heero y Trowa solo la miraron sin darle más importancia, el primero volviendo a agarrar una galletita, había que aceptar que le gustaban.

- ¡Mira Wufei, mientras yo este aquí tu no te vas a casar! -ordenó con los ojos brillantes de decisión-

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te haré caso? -preguntó heladamente-

- ¡¡No vas a encontrar a nadie quien te quiera más que yo! -soltó sonrojándose y mirándolo de frente- ¡¡Por más que busques nadie te va a querer más así que es imposible que te cases, IMPOSIBLE!

El de aspecto oriental se tragó las palabras, no había esperado esa confesión y toda su postura fría y calma se fue a la basura mostrándose confundido y sorprendido, mientras a su vez Quatre sentía que muchas emociones lo invadían sin darle tiempo a sentir una propia y el trenzado se ponía tenso esperando o la respuesta de su amigo, o la huida de su hermana; Heero miraba ahora mas interesado la escena al igual que Trowa.

Hilde al ver que el chico no hacia mas que mirarla confundido y en silencio se sintió dolida, no podía mantenerle la mirada... los nervios se habían ido pero ahora el miedo abundaba en ella, junto con ganas de llorar por el silencioso rechazó; entonces en silencio y aparentando tranquilidad comenzó a alejarse. Duo se puso de pie sin esperar que alguien lo detuviera y salió tras su hermana seguido de Heero mientras Quatre intentaba controlar el mar de emociones que llegaban a él y Trowa lo ayudaba a que nada malo le sucediera, entonces por fin Wufei salió de su trance y bajó la vista aún shockeado.

En el patio del colegio la muchacha dejaba de correr y se recargaba en un árbol ahora llorando y mirando al suelo, el dolor no cesaba... más tarde sintió como la abrazaban fuertemente y se dejó sabiendo que era Duo quien salió tras ella y ahora intentaba consolarla; no se contuvo, podía confiar plenamente en él, comenzó a llorar abiertamente aferrándose más al pecho del trenzado, que la miraba dolido y no podía hacer más que abrazarla fuertemente y esperar que el dolor se fuera de ella. Heero llegó un instante después, al verlos abrazados se preocupo demasiado... esta bien que la chica no tenía nada que ver con él, pero si con su novio, y ahora que los veía podía darse cuenta que si algo le pasaba a esa chica el oji-violeta se moría... se juro cuidarlos a los dos, no podía permitir que nada les pase ya que ambos dependían mutuamente del otro.

- Hilde... él no dijo que no -le acarició la cabeza- aún no te rechazó, solo no puede creerlo, aún puedes seguir... -la consoló el trenzado-

- Pero Duo... tú lo viste... no lo dijo... pero lo sintió -habló entre sollozos-

- Espera a que se le pase, insístele, por lo menos hasta que dé un buen motivo para rechazarte. -aconsejó el oji-cobalto sintiéndose un tanto impotente-

- ... Él no se puede casar... no puede... no tiene... -abrazó más a su hermano-... me tiene a mí...

- ... Hilde... -susurró conteniendo las lágrimas y volteó a ver a su novio-

- Iré a hablar con los profesores para que les den la hora libre a los dos -comunicó- seguro quieres quedarte con ella.

- Si, gracias -asintió estirando una mano hasta tomar la de su pareja-

- No Duo... -negó con la cabeza separándose- ve a clases, no dejes que esto te arruine el día... después de todo no voy a llorar siempre por un idiota -intentó sonreír- tranquilo, es solo el momento... tu sabes como soy yo.

- Pero también sé como duele cuando pasa eso, y sé perfectamente que no se te va a pasar con un dulce o con un chocolate caliente como cuando te deprimes por otras cosas -habló su hermano preocupado-

- Quizás... pero tampoco puedo permitir que porque un chico me rechazó yo me tenga que amargar la vida por siempre, puede haber otro, como Henrry -sonrió-

- Duo, ve con los demás y diles que todo esta casi bien, no hables con Wufei sobre este tema -le pidió- déjame solo con ella un rato.

- ¡¡Ah no, eso si que no! -se cruzo de brazos molesto- ¡¡Yo me quedo!

- Déjate de chiquilinadas y confía en mi -le pidió volteándolo y empujándolo lejos-

- ¡¡No son chiquilinadas señor! -protesto intentando no alejarse-

- Cállate la boca y has lo que te dije -ordenó en tono suave para luego darle un beso en los labios y acercarse a la hermana de su novio-

Duo dudó un momento, pero luego decidió que no habría problema así que se encaminó adentro dejándolos al príncipe y a la joven solos; Ambos hablaron un buen rato, incluso luego del timbre él la acompaño hasta su salón, ahora Hilde lucía más relajada y prácticamente nada angustiada.

La chica por algún extraño motivo escuchó cada palabra que el oji-cobalto le dedicó, todas las razonó y todas las comprendió perfectamente... se encontró contándole como se sentía y demás cosas que no creyó hablarle algún día ni a su hermano, una confianza muy grande entre ellos se fue fundando... entonces la joven de ojos azules se dio cuenta de que Heero indirectamente le estaba haciendo olvidar el dolor, y lo que es más... ahora le estaba aconsejando como actuar y explicando porque Wufei era como era. Sintió una fuerte decepción al llegar a su salón, porque entonces la charla tendría que terminar, y así fue, el simplemente la saludó con la mirada y cada cual se fue a su clase.

Cuando Heero entro a su salón, Wufei estaba más ausente que de costumbre y su novio lo acosó con preguntas a las que ignoró rotundamente, nada de su charla con Hilde debía de saberse por ahora... de este modo era mejor para todos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Wi, los deje en misterio eh?.. Juju... ya veremos que sucede... tengo algunos planes, realmente muy lindos... pero bueno, habrá que ver.

Espero les halla gustado, el profesor de sicología es re HDP, después van a saber porque lo digo, es muy especial jejeje... espero les halla gustado la pequeña 'clase' del dia xDD jajaja... creo que fue un poco extremista, pero necesitaba escribirlo porque sino me moría... jejeje... bueno, espero les guste.

Cualquier duda, opinión, amenaza, felicitación... todo, lo que venga, envíenlo en un review... NO IMPORTA SI ES LARGO O CORTO, pero déjenme un review, porque sino me deprimiré... y no podré escribir... y no es joda no puedo escribir deprimida, me sale todo re dark...

Bueno besos, espero esten bien, byes

Ryoko de Leonhart.


	23. La partida

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica por algún extraño motivo escuchó cada palabra que el oji-cobalto le dedicó, todas las razonó y todas las comprendió perfectamente... se encontró contándole como se sentía y demás cosas que no creyó hablarle algún día ni a su hermano, una confianza muy grande entre ellos se fue fundando... entonces la joven de ojos azules se dio cuenta de que Heero indirectamente le estaba haciendo olvidar el dolor, y lo que es más... ahora le estaba aconsejando como actuar y explicando porque Wufei era como era. Sintió una fuerte decepción al llegar a su salón, porque entonces la charla tendría que terminar, y así fue, el simplemente la saludó con la mirada y cada cual se fue a su clase.

Cuando Heero entro a su salón Wufei estaba más ausente que de costumbre, y su novio lo acosó con preguntas a las que ignoró rotundamente, nada de su charla con Hilde debía de saberse por ahora... de este modo era mejor para todos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cumpleaños de Duo fue bastante divertido, todos se fueron a juntar en el parque municipal el cual tenía una gran laguna, era algo así como una reserva ecológica para peces sólo que también habían muchos árboles, lo cual también indicaba que estaba prohibido fumar dentro de aquel parque. Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercabas a la laguna y sacaron dulces, la torta, jugos, gaseosas, una pelota, un mantel, y muchos ánimos para divertirse toda la tarde; efectivamente fue así, no dejaron de reír y el trenzado pudo considerarlo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, hubo otros muy buenos también... pero nunca la había pasado tan bien como ese año. Terminaron la fiesta como a las siete de la tarde, cuando estaba oscureciendo, entonces juntaron todo y cada cual se fue a su casa en busca de descansar; menos Heero, que había planeado una linda noche con su oji-violeta ocurrente, lo dejó en la casa de su amiga Hilde y él se fue a hacer unos 'tramites' que no había podido hacer durante la tarde, o sea, adornó con ayuda de Quatre todo el comedor e incluso la habitación. De este modo cuando el trenzado regresó ambos pudieron tener su 'fiesta privada' sin interrupciones, solos los dos.

Heero viajaría el viernes por la tarde, al menos así le respondió el Rey a su hijo cuando éste lo llamó para corroborar la fecha.

Era miércoles, Heero y Quatre tuvieron que ir hasta la casa grande para hacer los últimos preparativos para el viaje y poner al tanto a todos los empleados de las ordenes entre tanto Relena se quedaba en casa empacando ya que ella regresaría a Inglaterra para ver a su familia. Duo y Trowa se fueron a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse y luego se encontraron en un parque cercano a la casa del rey para ir a visitar a sus respectivas parejas, el hecho de que sus novios fueran amigos era bastante cómodo porque de ese modo ninguno quedaba solo y tenían una excusa para acompañarse.

El oji-violeta vestía un pantalón de jean y una camiseta manga larga azul con manchas blancas ajustada mientras que Trowa unos pantalones jean claros con una polera (camiseta manga larga con cuello) negra.

El trenzado y el oji-verde entraron en la casa, todos los empleados tenían aclarado que ellos eran los únicos que tenían libre entrada en la casa estuviera o no la persona a la cual buscaban, caminaron hasta uno de los mayordomos y preguntaron por los dos jóvenes que buscaban, este a su vez les dijo que se encontraban en el segundo salón del pasillo; ante esta respuesta se dirigieron allí, mientras que en el camino un piano comenzó a sonar. Entraron en silencio de no interrumpir la perfecta melodía en tanto sus mentes creyeron que era el rubio quien la interpretaron.

Ambos visitantes se quedaron mudos.

Relena se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, en tanto Heero estaba al piano vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde, interpretando majestuosamente Preludio y Fuga BWV 855 en mi menor de Bach, con los ojos cerrados y una semblante tranquilo.

La pieza terminó y entonces un aplauso se dejo escuchar, Quatre estaba parado en la puerta con un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca con chaleco lila.

- Tienes visitas Heero... -avisó el rubi-

- Lo sé -respondió acomodándose en el banquillo-

- ¿Cómo andan chicos? -preguntó el oji-azul besando a su pareja y después abrazando ligeramente a su amigo-

- Bien -respondió el alto-

- ¿Duo? -preguntó al verlo ido-

- Etto... -lo miró- si, bien... solo que no sabía que Heero tocara el piano, es una completa novedad.

- Ambos sabemos de niños -sonrió dulcemente el de ojos aqua- lo que pasa es que a él no le gusta mucho y yo soy muy aficionado.

- Ah... -respondió-

- Mi madre pasaba horas frente al piano -comentó acomodándose para a interpretar otra canción-

- ¿Tocas una mas? -preguntó Relena asintiendo como saludo y volviendo a su libro-

- Esta bien... -asintió comenzando a tocar Moonlight Sonata-

Y de nuevo una melodía perfecta, cargada de sentimiento... pero era distinto, ahora que tocaba se notaba cierta depresión en la tonada, a pesar de que la música era romántica. El rubio y su pareja se sentaron en un sillón juntos entre tanto el trenzado se sentaba en el suelo respaldándose del sillón más cercano a su novio, abrazándose las piernas y dejándose llevar; Definitivamente aquella melodía era su favorita de todas las que siempre había oído.

Una vez hubo terminado con aquella pieza cerro el piano con suavidad y se levanto siempre con su semblante tranquilo.

- Duo vamos arriba -le pidió extendiéndole la mano-

- Si, -asintió aceptando la mano y levantándose-

- Nos vemos más tarde chicos -saludó el rubio- ¿Vamos al patio? -miró a su pareja-

- Claro -asintió el oji-verde-

Relena se quedo leyendo mientras que la segunda pareja en salir se dirigió al patio para comenzar a charlar y pasarla bien.

Por otro lado, en la planta alta, el príncipe y su novio permanecían abrazados en silencio... el trenzado podía sentir claramente la depresión que no cesaba por parte del oji-cobalto y no sabía como hacer para quitarla, primero que nada porque no entendía el motivo, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, quizás el piano le traía malos recuerdos, o quizás estaba deprimido por el viaje, o por otra cosa.

- Ya... vamos piensa en otra cosa -le dio un beso en la mejilla- vine para verte bien, no quiero sentirte deprimido... piensa en algo que te ponga muy feliz, o al menos sea cómico.

- ... Algún día... iremos juntos a Inglaterra, y te mostraré todas las cosas maravillosas que hay en esa tierra -murmuró para luego suspirar-

- Heero... ya que hablamos de tu tierra, de Inglaterra... de algún día... -guardó silencio-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en tono suave separándose un poco-

- Pues veras, como Rey tu padre me dijo que era tu obligación presentar heredero al trono... y... pues... -bajó la vista-

- Técnicamente es cierto, y hay dos opciones... o que el trono quede para el más cercano, un primo quizás, o que adoptemos -respondió olvidándose de la depresión anterior-

- ¿Crees que se pueda?... Digo... no sé como es esto de protocolo y eso, y además ¿realmente crees que le den la custodia de un niño a...? -fue interrumpido-

- El protocolo dice que tienes que dar un heredero, no dice como, y no creo que halla problemas una vez que seamos mayores de edad -concluyó-

- Bueno... si tú lo dices -sonrió tímidamente- ¿ya pensaron mas o menos cuanto tiempo se van a tardar?...

- Dos semanas, o menos. -lo acercó- pero sea cuanto sea te llamaré a diario -lo besó-

El oji-violeta sonrió algo sonrojado, nunca podría dejar de ponerse nervioso por los besos de su príncipe... simplemente no entendía porque, solo sabía que lo hacía sonrojarse con cosas tan simples como un beso tierno; Se dejó explorar mientras se sentía temblar por la energía que esos labios le brindaban ¡¡eran tan mágicos esos besos!... y pensar que luego por casi dos semanas no los tendría... dios, iba a ser una tortura. El joven estoico no hizo más que besarlo, amaba sentir como tenía el poder de hacerlo estremecer, de hacerlo gemir... de tocarlo a voluntad donde nadie más lo ah tocado antes, ese completo derecho que gritaba a los cuatro vientos, ese 'es completamente mío' que le dictaba la mente haciéndole sentir contento.

Alguien tocó la puerta dos veces con extrema ligereza provocando que un suspiro se escapara del oji-cobalto al notar la interrupción, Duo sonrió y se alejó un poco para que atendiera poniéndose de inmediato a revisar el escritorio de su novio.

- Adelante -respondió recargado en el tocador.

- Heero, ¿Sabes donde dejo tu padre la caja que me llego ayer? -preguntó Relena entrando a medias en la habitación-

- ... -unos instantes de silencio- creo que la dejo... en el altillo -contestó mirando a la nada-

- ¿No la podrías bajar por favor?... Es que tu sabes que los altillos... -murmuró-

- Si -asintió-

- ¿Te ayudo? -se ofreció voluntariamente el trenzado- Por ahí es pesada... ¿No? -sonrió mirándolos-

- Si, mejor ven -comenzó a caminar detrás de la rubia-

Caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta el final de pasillo donde el príncipe miró al techo de donde se veía una cerradura, no tenía ganas de hacer esto... pero tampoco podía ser descortés, así que haciendo a un lado a su trenzado con un movimiento de manos y un toque de magia destrabó la puerta que cayó estrepitosamente hacia abajo soltando la escalera interna, la sostuvo antes de que chocara contra la pared o el piso y la bajó con cuidado.

- Espérenme aquí -avisó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras-

- Umh... -miró adentro- esta muy oscuro, da miedo... -susurró-

- Si, es cierto, por eso no entro nunca... un día me asustaron ahí arriba y desde entonces le tengo miedo, así que siempre Heero me ayuda a sacar cosas de lugares así. -comento la joven rubia-

- Entiendo, no es para menos, yo estaría igual -respondió sinceramente-

De repente un ruido fuerte se escuchó de arriba, como si varias cosas se cayeran al mismo tiempo, los jóvenes en el pasillo se miraron asustados y luego miraron arriba para ver si distinguían algo.

- ¿Hee-chan? -preguntó el oji-violeta-

- Duo necesito que sostengas algo -le pidió desde adentro-

- ¡Ok, damelo nomás! -se acercó un poco y vio como su novio se acercaba con una caja- ¿esto?

- Si, sostenla un segundo, llevaremos eso a mi cuarto -le dio la caja con mucho cuidado-

- ¡¡Achu! -estornudó- ¡¡Heero esto tiene mucho polvo! -se quejó bajando unos escalones-

- Ya sé, baka -bajó con otra caja y la dejó en el suelo- la tuya Relena es esa que saque yo -anuncio cerrando la puerta nuevamente en el techo-

- Bien, gracias -sonrió y sostuvo la caja para después irse-

- A ver dame eso -garró la caja que tenía su trenzado-

- ¿Qué tiene esa caja? -preguntó curioso-

- Ya veras... -caminó rumbo a su cuarto- no cierres la puerta, si viene alguien no nos interrumpe.

Se sentaron en el medio de la recamara con la caja entre ellos y la puerta de la habitación completamente abierta, si el príncipe quería dejarla abierta, no podía decir que no... total no se avergonzaba de estar con él. Heero levantó la tapa mediana y dentro se pudieron ver muchos álbumes de fotos, eran millones... incontables, el oji-cobalto tomó uno y lo abrió mirando el contenido para sonreír entre amarga y felizmente, entonces se corrió un poco quedando al lado de su novio y le mostró las fotos, una por una.

Los álbumes eran expresamente de una persona, una mujer... poseía cabello negro azabache y largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, desmechado con un leve flequillo sobre su ojo derecho que no llegaba a taparlo completamente y unos hermosos ojos celestes brillantes; la madre de Heero, Midori, seguramente...

- Míralas mientras busco una que este conmigo -habló en tono tranquilo-

- ¿Crees que este bien mirarlas?... digo, quizás tu padre se enoje porque andes hurgando entre las fotos de ella... aunque lo dudo mucho, si realmente no quisiera eso te lo hubiera prohibido ¿no? -revisando uno de los álbumes de verano-

- Correcto, además yo tengo todo el derecho de ver fotos de mi madre -buscando entre las fotos-

- Eso es cierto, eres su hijo, por cierto... era muy bonita, lo que más me llama la atención es que no tienes los ojos de ninguno de los dos -comentó mirando detalladamente una donde la mujer estaba en la playa con otra que parecía ser Noin más joven- pero en cambio tienes el pelo de tu padre... sin insultar -rió-

- ... -sonrió- creo que es porque soy algo así como una reencarnación, no sé, no estoy muy enterado de eso.

- Si quizás, yo no recuerdo tener el color de ojos de alguno de mis padres, bueno... en realidad apenas y recuerdo sus cuerpos... los rostros me son confusos -sonrió-

- Mira, encontré unas -dijo sacando victorioso un álbum- en estas tenía tres años.

- ¡¡WA! -gritó al verlo paradito al lado de su mamá con un dedo en la boca- ¡¡QUE BONITO! ¡¡KYAAA!

Heero sonrió discretamente mientras miraba como su novio saltaba de la emoción con las fotos y sus ojos brillaban de emoción, realmente había sido una buena idea ver fotos, al menos los dos podían olvidarse de las depresiones... y decía los dos porque realmente le gustaba ver a su madre, no le afectaba sino al contrario se ponía bastante contento y dichoso de al menos verla en fotos y tener con que recordarla.

En un momento, mientras Duo gritaba monosílabos con las fotos de bebe del príncipe, Quatre y Trowa pasaron por su habitación y como tenían la puerta abierta decidieron ver que hacían, entonces el ahora cuarteto disfrutaba de una sesión de fotos y se divertían viendo al chibi príncipe en sus primeros pasos, en sus juegos matutinos, en sus siestas, en sus baños, etc, mientras este solo les pasaba los álbumes y miraba algunos que no recordaba.

La escena se prolongo hasta que el rey pasaba para ir a la sala, los vio viendo fotos y el piso regado de imágenes de Midori, de Heero y de ellos juntos; no pudo contener su ira ¡¡¡HEERO NO TENÍA QUE VER FOTOSO DE ELLA! ¡¡Al contrario, debía olvidarla!... mas nada pudo hacer, porque el oji-cobalto lo miró fríamente y con la mirada le indicó que si hacia un comentario ofensivo, mejor rogaba por su vida. Se contuvo lo más que pudo para no hacer un escándalo y levantar sospechas y continuó caminando hecho una bola de fuego hasta su despacho para estar solo y calmarse, más tarde vería como hacer para poner en el carril a su hijo caprichoso.

El resto del día miércoles fue normal, entre diversiones, cuentos y bromas.

El jueves también fue bastante normal aunque la depresión estaba en el ambiente por parte de Duo, Hilde y Quatre porque el príncipe se iría de viaje al día siguiente. Las charlas entre el oji-cobalto y la muchacha no habían cesado, lo que al contrario ahora se prologaban vía telefónica, pero Duo no se preocupaba porque sabía que su príncipe lo quería solo a él... se hubiera puesto celoso de ser otra chica, pero como cuando se hablaban por teléfono le dejaba estar allí e incluso entre las charlas le daba besos o le decía 'te quiero' se sentía bastante seguro.

La relación de la chica con Wufei no iba muy bien, ninguno se dirigía la palabra y apenas y se miraban... pero ella no parecía deprimida, lo que más les llamaba la atención a todos menos a Heero, entre que por otro lado el oji-negro parecía que el mundo se le hubiera caído encima... apenas y si hablaba con los demás. Iba a ser muy complicado que la relación aflorara si los demás no ponían un poquito de esfuerzo en ello.

El viernes al fin llegó, el día decisivo estaba ahí haciéndose presente y el ánimo de todos no era muy bueno... en especial Duo. Ahora se hallaban en el segundo descanso, cuatro horas más y entonces el príncipe partiría por dos semanas a un país muy lejano. Todos estaban en el patio charlando o intentado que ese día fuera un poquito más normal; Duo sentado entre las piernas de Heero, Hilde a su derecha, seguido de Trowa, Quatre y Wufei a la izquierda del trenzado.

Los últimos minutos (cada receso era de 10 minutos) lo habían pasado en silencio tras no saber que decir.

- ... se va a sentir tu ausencia... -susurró la chica-

- ... Si, y mucho... -respondió el trenzado aferrándose al abrazo que le daba su novio-

- Sean positivos, regresará -afirmó el oji-verde-

- Si pero... aún así su ausencia se va a sentir mucho -comentó el rubio-

- Podría ser peor ¿no? -preguntó el príncipe tranquilo-

- ... Como que no regresaras más... o que fuera un año... -habló el oji-violeta deprimiéndose-... eso sería terrible.

- Si, es cierto -asintió la joven-

Otro silencio denso, deprimente, y bastante molesto, hasta que el timbre del final del descanso sonó dando comienzo a la tercera hora de la mañana, todos se levantaron en ese ambiente amargo y caminaron a sus respectivos salones en silencio... las siguientes horas fueron aburridísimas y tristes, a cada minuto que pasaba, mas se acercaba la hora en la cual el oji-cobalto regresaría a Inglaterra.

Y así llegó el final de clases, todos se juntaron en la entrada del colegio donde un auto negro esperaba por Heero y Relena junto con varios guardaespaldas para escoltarlos... la despedida iba a ser terriblemente emotiva, considerando que tres de los integrantes del grupo eran extremadamente demostrativos.

- Ya es hora... -murmuro Quatre lanzándose de pronto a abrazar a su amigo- ¡te voy a extrañar, voy a extrañar con quien hablar y quejarse de tu padre, o a quien hacerle cosquillas! -exclamó melodramáticamente-

- Quatre, son solo dos semanas -concluyó alejándolo-

- Que frío eres, y yo que me gasto en decirte que te voy a extrañar -reprochó el rubio aún con la mirada triste-

- Es que TODOS lo vamos a extrañar -resumió Hilde intentando mantener su postura orgullosa y fuerte- cuídate y pórtate bien, recuerda comer a horario y dormir las horas adecuadas para que tu cuerpo no sufra las consecuencias -aconsejó sonriendo-

- Y recuerda que cinco vasos de cafeína por día no son buenos, toma uno a la mañana y si te vas a quedar hasta tarde uno a la noche, recuerda que para el insomnio la leche caliente es lo mejor pero solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar o menos porque sino te hace mal -recordó el trenzado abrazándolo- y también recuerda que te quiero mucho y que me tienes que llamar a diario luego de mis horarios escolares.

- Y si no lo haces nosotros te llamaremos para que Duo no se deprima -comentó Trowa- y no te preocupes porque lo cuidaremos mucho.

- Y no sigan porque las despedidas me deprimen -finalizó el oji-negro- solo suerte ¿bien?.

- Bien, ustedes también cuídense. -besó a su novio- te llamo en cuanto llegue y estés despierto, procura no pensar en lo que te deprime

- Hecho, nos vemos -sonrió-

- Nos vemos -levantó la vista y asintió en forma de saludo-

Así el príncipe entró al auto seguido de la joven rubia para dirigirse al aeropuerto, mientras que los otros chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, Heero había pedido una escolta de tiempo completo para Duo y de ese modo asegurarse que no tenga problemas sociales, de los problemas con los enviados se encargaría él en persona y su magia, así que Quatre y Hilde se fueron rumbo a la casa y Duo se fue con su escolta hasta el departamento, los otros dos se fueron a sus departamentos al otro lado de la cuidad para estudiar para sus exámenes... serian dos semanas muuuy largas.

La escolta de Duo, además de estar completamente vestida de negro hasta la camisa y los anteojos, era un hombre bastante alto y de cabello corto color castaño oscuro, casi como el de Heero, pero con un corte parecido al de Quatre... sus ojos, bastante complicado de descifrar ya que sus lentes no permitían verle el color... pero el trenzado creyó verlos negros cuando iba a su lado estudiándolo; Tenía un cuerpo algo musculoso, pero le gustaba más el cuerpo de su príncipe... era más... no sé, atractivo para sus ojos. Según las instrucciones que le habían comunicado, el hombre ese debía pasarlo a buscar todas las mañanas veinte minutos antes del horario de clases para que llegara siempre temprano, luego debía esperarlo afuera hasta la salida y escoltarlo hasta el departamento de nueva cuenta, entre tanto el trenzado debía comunicarle de sus salidas y proyectos para que lo acompañe y sobre si tenía problemas con alguien para tenerlo en la mira, mucho problema para su gusto... pero si a Heero lo dejaba tranquilo, no quedaba otra.

El oji-cobalto estaba bastante inquieto, ahora que recordaba perfectamente lo que era no estar con Duo también recordó que cuando no dormía con él solía tener pesadillas... lo que quería decir que iba a ser un poco (bastante) complicado dormir bien durante las noches, por otro lado... las comidas iban a ser su mayor dilema en esas semanas, todo este tiempo que estuvo con el trenzado se acostumbro EXCLUSIVAMENTE a comer SUS comidas y no las hechas, pedidas, o las de la cocinera de la casa grande... así que, eh ahí otro problema... acostumbrarse a una comida que en definitiva no le iba a gustar. Luego estaba el problema del silencio, pasar con el oji-violeta días y noches le había hecho acostumbrarse a su voz, prácticamente hasta podría dormir escuchándolo... y era tal el hábito, que el no tenerlo le hacia ponerse incomodo... ¡¡habían pasado solo unos minutos y ya se estaba sintiendo deprimido!... habría que tener mucho autocontrol para estos días, mucho, demasiado... y encima Relena era tan callada, tan callada, que a veces hasta se le olvidaba que hablaba. Después estaba que detestaba a su padre, y que si le costaba pasar un día con él... ¡¡Dos semanas serian un completo desastre! Su carácter iba a volverse complicado de nuevo, esperaba que en esos días no tuviera que endurecer demasiado su forma de ser como para que después le fuera complicado el trato con su novio... y de nuevo pensando en él, esa manía que tenía de pensar exclusivamente en Duo se le había hecho costumbre desde que lo conoció, no había forma de no pensar en sus ojos, en las noches con él, en sus besos, sus abrazos, su aroma, su cabello... se volvería loco, completamente loco con tenerlo lejos... apenas habían sido unos minutos desde el beso que le dio, apenas estaban subiendo al avión y ya quería regresar... y no debía, no podía, tenía que ir a Inglaterra, no había otra opción...

Eran las ocho de la noche y recién había llegado al departamento, había ido con su escolta a comprar algo para prepararse la cena y en el camino había intentado conversar con ese hombre, pero al parecer... sería más que complicado entablar una buena relación estudiante-escolta con ese tipejo; al entrar el teléfono estaba sonando, así que dejó entrar al guardaespaldas al departamento completamente ordenado y corrió a atender.

_**----- Conversación Telefónica -----**_

- Buenas noches ¿Quién habla? -preguntó con su tono cordial-

- Tardaste mucho en responder ¿Qué hacías? -un tono frío, una voz conocida, sin duda Heero-

- Hee-chan, jeje... recién llego de comprar algunas cosas para la cena ¿Qué no es muy temprano para que me llames? ¿Ya llegaste? -preguntó caminando con el teléfono inalámbrico hasta la mesa-

- Aún estamos en el avión... pero eres una adicción -respondió más tranquilo- ¿Cómo se portó el guardaespaldas que te asigné?

- ¡¡Ahh con razón es tan callado! ¡Heero no dice nada, me aburro... no tengo con quien hablar, es peor que una pared! sin ofender... -reprocho algo molesto sacando las cosas de la bolsa-

- ¿Y que tiene de malo?... fue el mejor sin gustos como los míos, así me aseguro que no intente nada -aclaró-

- En tu intento de no morir de angustia me metiste en un bajón terrible baka, ahora no tengo con quien hablar, antes por lo menos estabas tú pero ahora que nadie me escucha ¡¡me deprimo!... no sé que hacer... necesito hablar con alguien, tu sabes que es una manía mía... -habló haciendo las bolsas a un lado-

- No es novedad, a mi se me va a hacer complicado con la comida, me acostumbre a la tuya, ni hablar de escucharte conversar día y noche -

- ¡¡Hay que bonito! ¿¡Pero sabes que? ¡¡Esa escolta no durara muda por mas de dos días más, terminara hablando hasta por los codos como sucede siempre con la gente que se junta conmigo, Hasta Trowa era mudo, cundo comenzó a juntarse conmigo comenzó a hacer chistes y a robarme algunas frases... eso me recuerda ¿Me llamaste solo porque te aburrías y no tenias a alguien que estuviera hablando continuamente al lado tuyo? -alzó una ceja sacando una lata de gaseosa y dándosela a su escolta quien la negó y entonces volvió a insistir hasta que aceptó-

- Mas o menos, en cuanto a lo de tu escolta charlatana no me importa, mientras entienda que eres MI novio -acentuó la palabra 'mi'-

- ¿Qué importa que lo entienda?... -preguntó un tanto sonrojado- lo importante es que lo respete, además confía en mi, yo solo te voy a querer a ti y a nadie más, con decirte que ya te extraño...

- Yo también, no voy a aguantar dos semanas... hn... tengo que cortar, mi padre se esta poniendo de mal humor.

- Uh... ok... cuídate, nos llamamos, te quiero mucho -abrió la heladera guardando las cosas-

- Yo también, suerte -colgó-

_**----- Fin de la Conversación Telefónica -----**_

- Pobre Heero, ese tipo tiene un pésimo humor... -murmuró terminando de ordenar las cosas- ¿¡¡Oye te quedas a cenar? -preguntó desde la cocina-

- No -cortante-

- Pero no quiero cenar solo, me deprime... -hizo pucherito- ¿O acaso te están esperando? -se recargó en la pared-

- Si -respondió cortante y se puso de pie-

- Bueno... que más da... para comer con un mudo como solo, la tele habla más -alzó una ceja- hasta mañana grandulón, por cierto ¿me darías tu nombre?... es más fácil que andar etiquetándote.

- Bob -respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta-

- Bueno Bob, hasta mañana, que tengas unos dulces sueños -saludó sonriente-

Mas no recibió respuesta, solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ese tipo iba a ser todo un caso... y además... dos semanas así, en silencio... solo... realmente no lo iba a aguantar, y más él, que recién salía de su depresión crónica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno, Hee-chan se nos fue TOT... dios que feo, que triste ;; yo no aguantaría dos semanas sin mi koi ni loca, debe ser traumante... no me paso, pero el sentimiento de soledad me lo puedo imaginar... bueno, whatever... espero les halla gustado, me costo... en un momento me trabé xD jejee... pero bueno, mucha inspiración algún día va a terminar no?...

El cap lo termine a las una de la mañana del día 22 de enero xD... rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, bueno nos vemos gente, byesss

Ryoko de Leonhart


	24. La vuelta de Heero

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno... que más da... para comer con un mudo como solo, la tele habla más -alzó una ceja- hasta mañana grandulón, por cierto ¿me darías tu nombre?... es más fácil que andar etiquetándote.

- Bob -respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta-

- Bueno Bob, hasta mañana, que tengas unos dulces sueños -saludó sonriente-

Mas no recibió respuesta, solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ese tipo iba a ser todo un caso... y además... dos semanas así, en silencio... solo... realmente no lo iba a aguantar, y más él, que recién salía de su depresión crónica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así pasaron dos semanas, Heero llamaba los primeros días pero luego se le hacía complicado hacer tiempo, así que llamaba cada dos días resumiendo la situación allá, pero igual se le complicaba mucho, en las noches le costaba dormirse y de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas, no dormía mucho y luego estaba cansado durante la tarde lleno de trabajo, entonces debía dormirse temprano para recobrar las horas que no durmió la noche anterior y ya no le quedaba espacio para llamarlo, aunque lo hacia para saludarlo por lo menos.

Duo por otro lado había pasado las dos semanas encerrado en la biblioteca hasta tarde o en casa de Hilde y Quatre charlando y pasándola lo mejor que podía, los fines de semana salían en grupo con Trowa, excepto Wufei que no podía porque tenía las citas con su futura esposa, lo que tenía de mal humor a la joven; Pero el asunto es que solo pisaba el departamento para dormir, comer de vez en cuando y bañarse, porque el resto del día estaba en la calle intentando hacer hablar a su escolta... cosa bastante imposible.

Quatre y Trowa luchaban día a día por levantarle los ánimos al trenzado, que si bien fingía una sonrisa siempre, en el fondo el rubio lo sentía deprimido; Entonces fijaban salidas o cenas para controlar que comiera saludablemente y no se abatiera, tal como se lo prometieron al príncipe... siempre guardando tiempos para estar a solas claro está.

Pasaron quince días en cuestión, estaban todos juntos en casa de Hilde puesto que era viernes y como todos los viernes comían todos juntos para reanimarse y pasar el rato, el teléfono de la casa sonó y el trenzado contestó ya que la joven estaba haciendo la cena con Quatre, y Trowa y él jugaban a las cartas.

_**----- Conversación telefónica -----**_

- ¿Sí? -preguntó algo serio, últimamente le costaba sonar alegre-

- Supuse que estabas ahí Duo -la voz del otro lado era de Heero, aunque en el tiempo que no se veían había cambiado un poco-

- Heero -sonrió- ¿Qué pasa¿Cómo estas? -se recargó en la pared cercana-

- ... Yo... Duo las cosas se complicaron hoy, no podré viajar aún... creo que serán dos semanas más. -un suspiro- disculpa, hubo un problema con los papeles y hay que hacer todo de nuevo.

- Entonces... te tardaras dos semanas mas -habló dando la noticia- bueno, esta bien... -intentó estar tranquilo- ¿Cómo andas?

- Mas o menos, acostumbrándome. -un tanto frío-

- Ya veo... -hizo una pausa- aquí todo sigue igual, Bob sigue en su voto de silencio, y los demás siguen igual...

- ¿Y tu? -

- Bien¿Qué me va a pasar?... eh descubierto que puedo hablar mentalmente con Shinigami... creo que eso me saca del aburrimiento. -contestó con amargura-

_- ¡Duo pásame el teléfono! -gritó el rubio desde la cocina-_

- Q-chan quiere hablar contigo, ahí te doy -anunció el trenzado pasándole el teléfono al rubio y yéndose al sillón-

- Heero ¿Cómo es eso de dos semanas mas¿Qué se complicó? -preguntó en voz baja-

- Al parecer pasaron mal los apellidos y mi padre armó un escándalo, así que ahora hay que hacer todo de nuevo -informó secamente-

- ... -Quatre se quedó mudo, el tono del príncipe había cambiado desde la ultima vez que le escuchó- bueno entiendo... pero ¿No puedes hacer nada?... tu no sabes, Duo dice que todo esta bien, pero comienzo a preocuparme, pasa horas en la biblioteca... eso no es normal -habló preocupado manteniendo su tono bajo-

- Lo siento, dos semanas son lo mínimo... se puede extender a un mes más, pero no creo que tarden tanto -

- Entiendo¿Heero ah pasado algo?... noto que estas distinto -expresó con un dejo de tristeza-

- Es imaginación tuya -aseguró fríamente- tengo que colgar, es hora de la cena. -colgó-

_**----- Fin de la Conversación telefónica -----**_

- ¿Dos semanas más Quatre? -preguntó Hilde-

- Si, así parece... pero lo noto raro, me preocupa -comentó dejando el teléfono en su lugar- y encima Duo con esto se terminó de deprimir...

El trenzado estaba en el sillón, con la vista en la nada del piso, su mente muy baga en otro lugar lejano, hasta que el leve recuerdo del sabor perteneciente a los besos de Heero vino a su boca, el recuerdo de cómo lo besaba se hizo presente y no aguantó mas, dos semanas aguantando las depresiones, dos semanas siendo fuerte e intentando disfrutar de las pequeñas alegrías con la frase 'un día menos, pronto lo veras'... y ahora... dos semanas más... así de un día para el otro debía comenzar con la cuenta regresiva de nuevo... no lo soportaba más... no podía.

Sintió como el oji-verde lo abrasaba suavemente y comenzaba a consolarlo como solía hacerlo Heero, acariciándole la cabeza y abrazándolo hasta que se calmara, pero esta vez no se calmaría... no podría... su recuerdo era el que más lastimaba.

- ... Heero... -susurró dando rienda suelta a su llanto-

Trowa miró a su novio y a su amiga, ambos intentando ser fuertes por su amigo, por ese chico alegre que ahora lloraba sin consuelo alguno, el rubio no lo soportó más y se acercó a la alacena de la casa sacando unas pastillas para dormir, no las quería usar desde que las descubrió en la habitación de Duo, pero tampoco podía permitir que llorara desesperadamente y se deprimiera; así que tomando fuerza de voluntad tomo una y llenó un vaso con agua acercándose a donde su pareja consolaba al chico.

- Duo, tomate esto -le pidió arrodillándose frente a ellos-

El trenzado miró las pastillas que tenía su amigo en las manos, las reconoció de inmediato y las agarró junto con el vaso de agua que le ofrecían tomándola de inmediato para calmar su tristeza. Ciertamente funcionó puesto que en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba completamente dormido y siendo llevado a la que era su habitación para que durmiera más cómodo.

Esa noche los tres chicos cenaron en silencio, luego cuando ordenaban la mesa pensaron en un modo de hacer para que el trenzado levantara sus ánimos, pero no encontraron ninguno... si el problema era Heero entonces no había modo de solucionarlo, solo distrayéndolo, pero Hilde dijo que eso no funcionaría porque ella lo pensó antes cuando a Duo le dio un ataque de depresión, y cuando los tenía nadie se los sacaba. Al ver que nada podrían hacer dejaron a Duo durmiendo en la que era su habitación y arreglaron el living para que el rubio durmiera allí por hoy; querían ver como amanecía al día siguiente.

Pero al otro día el trenzado no salió del cuarto más que para ir al baño, no comió, no salió, solo allí encerrado por cuenta propia... Hilde conocía esa forma de actuar, y sabía que en unos días se le pasaría, pero ¿Y mientras?... ¿Aguantar toda su depresión como si no existieran?

Para la siguiente semana Duo estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, completamente alegre y sonriendo, Quatre pensó que era una mascara pero realmente su corazón era sincero, no mentía... sonreía de felicidad... fue extraño, muy extraño, ahora pasaba todos los días con Hilde mientras que el rubio los pasaba con Trowa, las llamadas por parte de Heero ya no eran atendidas por el oji-violeta, sino algún otro alegando que el chico estaba ocupado, y este llamaba solo cada dos o tres días.

Faltaba una semana para que el plazo establecido por Heero para regresar diera final, las clases habían sido de lo mas aburridas y estaban preparando apuntes para los exámenes que pronto serian tomados para la nota media del segundo trimestre, los cuatro cinco chicos en cuestión pasaban varias horas repasando y revisando las carpetas asegurándose de tenerlas completas... el ánimo de Duo estaba normal, bastante bien, pero de a ratos cuando estaba solo no podía aguantarlo y dejaba salir a Shinigami para encerrarse en la nada y no sufrir, ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero de todas formas habían ocasiones en que los recuerdos de los abrazos, los besos o las caricias del príncipe llegaban a su mente y era allí cuando perdía el control.

Se hallaba caminando de regreso a su casa luego del colegio, era martes, dichoso martes era el único día donde no tenían con el profesor de psicología, no que lo odiara, pero le molestaba porque comenzaba a hacerse muy normal que se le entrometiera en la vida, y eso no lo aguantaba... ni él ni Shinigami. Luego estaba ese molesto alumno del salón B¡¡Qué pesado se había vuelto!... no supo como, pero había conseguido el número de teléfono del departamento y ahora lo llamaba casi continuamente, y él con sus pocos ánimos de escucharlo simplemente dejaba que hablara y se sumía en sus pensamientos; Pero resulta que ahora no solo llamaba.. ¡No señor!... también lo buscaba durante los recesos escolares y hasta lo había invitado a comer, obviamente rechazó la invitación, pero el hecho es que no se había rendido... era increíble como en una semana las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza.

De repente se detuvo al ver una vidriera de electrodomésticos, estaban pasando noticias de Heero en uno de los televisores... al parecer el acontecimiento del escándalo que hizo su padre al ver el error en los papeles.

La calle estaba algo vacía, no mucho pero la gente no abundaba... quizás por que estaba haciendo bastante calor, el verano estaba cerca, bueno no mucho, pero el hecho es que hacia calor y él estaba allí parado en medio de la calle observando con la mirada vacía aquel televisor de marca japonesa 19 pulgadas, sin escuchar nada mas que la voz del reportero que ahora daba los detalles pasando imágenes del príncipe y de Traize... su príncipe... lo veía igual que siempre, con su porte seguro y serio... sintió ganas de llorar, pero a cambio sintió como lo empujaban para atrás, volteó molesto para ver quien fue y se dio cuenta que Bob estaba herido, no entendió en que momento se lastimó, o mejor dicho lo lastimaron... ahora que miraba bien era una bala; Su escolta sacó un arma, apuntó a donde había visto al sujeto y disparó una vez dándole en el hombro, seguidamente tomo su teléfono y comenzó a dar ordenes para asegurar el área y buscar al prófugo.

El disparo había sido a matar, pero como el guardaespaldas era más alto que el trenzado la bala no había dado en el corazón sino más abajo, aunque la herida de todas formas era grave... ese día no tenía su chaleco antibalas, por un descuido...

- ¿Estas... bien? -preguntó el hombre alto sosteniéndose el lado izquierdo abajo del diafragma-

- Si, pero tu no -respondió mirando la sangre brotar- nunca es tarde para aprender a usar magia, quédate quieto -pidió acercando sus manos como lo hacia Quatre-

- No importa, lo importante es que no te halla pasado nada -aseguró en tono frío-

- No me voy a permitir a mí mismo que mueras ni que te pase algo malo, por mas que no te conozca... si tu mueres, solo cargaría con una perdida mas, no quiero que eso pase... -habló con tono amargo forzándose a usar magia curativa en otro cuerpo-.

- Solo hago mi trabajo -sintió como algo le quemaba-

- Protegerme a pedido de otro, solo porque alguien se preocupa por mí... si yo no existiera en tu destino entonces esta herida no la tendrías, es mi culpa, deja de poner pretextos... ya te dije, no morirás mientras pueda evitarlo... aunque quizás exagere -el brillo fue aumentando gradualmente y la herida fue cerrando-

- A pesar de ser un chiquillo... ahora veo que eres más maduro de lo que aparentas -comentó relajándose un poco mientras la patrulla se acercaba-

- Creo que debo merecerme ser la pareja de un príncipe, de Heero en especial... si yo no actuara de vez en cuando como un chico maduro, entonces él nunca se hubiera fijado en mi, aunque... en estos momentos no me encuentro de humor como para ponerme a pensar en cosas como esas... -terminó de curarlo e hizo desaparecer la bala- ¡Yatta! -sonrió- ya estas como si nada -lo miró- ¿mejor?

- Si gracias -asintió mirando a la policía acercarse-

Pasaron unos minutos hablando con el policía dando los detalles para capturar al tipejo, no aclararon el hecho de que la herida estaba cerrada, solamente dijeron que tenía chaleco antibalas aunque fuera mentira, los uniformados aseguraron encontrarlo y luego de eso un auto llegó para acompañarlos el resto del recorrido, por suerte Duo iría a su departamento y allí se quedaría.

Los noticieros no tardaron en llegar para dar la primicia, y para mala suerte del trenzado quien odiaba que todos lo miraran, llegaron antes de que él pudiera entrar al auto negro e irse de allí... así que tuvo que soportar miles de preguntas y acosos por parte de los reporteros, pero eso si, con sus nervios no dijo ni 'ah', haciendo que la noticia solo se basara en los hechos contados a la policía; la televisión no hizo esperar la primicia ¡no claro que no! Apenas y llegaron dijeron 'en vivo y en directo desde...' lo que hizo a Duo crispar de los nervios... ¡EN VIVO POR DIOS!.

Llego a su departamento sano y salvo, se aseguro de tener todas las puertas cerradas y la casa en orden y entonces le dijo a su escolta que podría irse, no saldría a ningún lado ese día. Apenas Bob salió por la puerta el teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco; Primero Hilde y Quatre, luego Wufei, y más tarde Trowa... con cada uno estuvo media hora hablando y se le hizo tardísimo para la cena, por lo que se preparó un licuado, unas galletitas y a ver tele... cualquiera menos noticieros.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, Heero estaba sentado en su escritorio con su portátil cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, allí le dieron la noticia... intento de asesinato de no ser por la escolta de su pareja; recibió todos los detalles y hasta mando a llamar a Bob para que le diera su versión de los hechos. Comenzó a sentirse culpable y a la vez relajado y tenso, una mezcla bastante contradictoria... culpable porque si hubiera estado cuando el plazo había terminado entonces esto no hubiera sucedido, relajado al saber que nada, ni un rasguño, le había pasado a su Koi, y tenso porque si ya paso una vez, podría volver a pasar... pero por ahora, necesitaba llamarlo, así que haciendo a un lado todos los papeles que aún le faltaban revisar tomó el teléfono fijo y marcó el número de su departamento, donde el trenzado debería estar.

Estaba mirando una película romántica, no sabía porque la había dejado, pero sentía deseos de ver algo así... aunque no era aficionado a ellas; estaba en la mejor parte, la pelea entre los dos, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin fijarse el número levantó el tubo aún concentradísimo en el dialogo, con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la emocionante película.

_**----- Conversación telefónica -----**_

- ...¿Si? -preguntó después de limpiarse la nariz-

- ... -por un instante le pareció que estaba llorando... ¿se habría asustado tanto?- Duo... ¿Cómo estas?

- ¡Cof cof! -se tragó la galletita entera- ¿Heero! -preguntó exaltado bajando el volumen del televisor-

- Obvio baka, recién me entero de lo que paso a la tarde ¿Cómo estas? -insistió extrañado-

- Ah... este... bien, yo que sé, normal -mintió terminando de limpiarse los ojos- ¿tu?

- ¿estas llorando? -directo, frío-

- Ehh... -miró a su alrededor- bueno si, es que estaba viendo una película que me llegó mucho y me puse sentimental -sonrió-

- No mientas¿tanto te asustaste? -

- No miento, enserio, mira escucha -subió el volumen y se escuchó una parte del dialogo donde la mujer lloraba, luego lo volvió a bajar- ¿Ves?... es solo una película romántica donde la pareja se pelea luego de que él la engañó con otra, entonces ella se cobra venganza y en una ataque de ira lo asesina, bueno esta en esa parte, donde lo mató y ella se arrepiente

- Hn...

- Pero si me asusté, estaba viendo una vidriera cuando paso... ya te habrán contado, o lo viste por tele, cualquiera gritaría '¡Wooo estoy en tv!' pero yo odio que todos me vean, me pongo nervioso -rió un poco-

- Lo sé, si hubiera estado allá no se les hubiera escapado -

- Que me importa, no va a poder matarme, soy el Dios de la Muerte... tengo vida para rato -contestó amargamente-

- Espero, entonces considerando que realmente estas bien te dejo... aún tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ok... ¿Heero?... -llamó-

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Aún falta mucho... para que vuelvas? -preguntó en voz baja-

- Algo -respondió- nos vemos, ten cuidado -colgó-

_**----- Fin de la Conversación telefónica -----**_

El oji-violeta de nuevo se encerró en su mundo, dejo salir a Shinigami y que el se hiciera cargo del resto del día... no quería abrir los ojos hoy, aún lo extrañaba.

Así pasaron las dos semanas del plazo establecido y más, nadie tenía noticias del príncipe... en lo absoluto, la ultima llamada de él la había atendido Hilde y fue hace alrededor de 4 días, la charla no se había extendido a más del saludo y la pregunta '¿cómo están?' Junto con su respuesta, lo demás, ni se insinuó.

En el colegio se estaban haciendo preparativos para el cumpleaños de la institucion, por lo que por todos lados habían flores y adornos para las ventanas, hasta habían redecorado las cortinas y el salón de deportes estaba casi listo para la fiesta del viernes por la noche.

Era miércoles, habían pasado cinco días desde que se vencieron las dos semanas dichas, y Heero aún no pisaba el país... el rubio era el único que seguía de cerca las noticias mientras que los demás solo decían 'no nos interesa'.

Ahora todos estaban entrando al colegio, pasaban a buscar a Duo por las mañanas para asegurarse de que no se le olvidara ir, a pesar de su escolta Bob. Entraron al salón y fue una fuerte sorpresa ver como el príncipe estaba terminando de acomodar su mochila en la mesa que siempre le correspondió, más el trenzado parecía confundido, no sonrió, no se deprimió... solo... dejó de existir y caminó ignorándolo rotundamente; sus dos amigos se preocuparon y decidieron acercarse, más el profesor llegó justo y tuvieron que irse sin cruzar palabra con el oji-cobalto. En el primer descanso apenas salieron todos de clase se dirigieron al aula del trenzado, la puerta se abrió y Heero salió prendiendo el celular y al parecer respondiendo una llamada telefónica, mas atrás Duo y Wufei ordenaban sus cosas para disponerse a salir.

- ¡Duo¿¡Hablaste con él¿Cómo esta? -preguntó Hilde ansiosa-

- No, no hable con nadie hasta ahora -respondió sonriendo- vamos, quiero comer algo no desayuné.

- Si vamos a comer algo, y de paso al patio -asintió el rubio mirando a su pareja sospechosamente-

Fueron de inmediato a la cafetería, el trenzado lucía como siempre, sonriente pero al mismo tiempo misterioso, y charlaba con Wufei sobre algunos temas de física mientras Trowa se alejaba del grupo directo a donde el príncipe hablaba por teléfono, los demás continuaron la platica del oji-violeta.

- Heero -llamó el oji-verde llamando su atención, pero este asintió y continuó escuchando el teléfono- tenemos que hablar, es importante -anunció-

- Dame un segundo Trowa -lo miró de soslayo y volvió a su conversación-

- Corta el teléfono, realmente te interesará de lo que te tengo que hablar -ordenó un poco molesto-

- ... -le dedicó una mirada fría- Te llamo luego Tetsuki, continua averiguando -apagó el celular- tu dirás.

- Duo tuvo un cuadro depresivo hace dos semanas, hace cinco días salió de eso, y veo que tu carácter esta muy frío... intenta no lastimarlo. -informó con tono autoritario-

- Hoy no me puedo ocupar de él -comentó enfriando más su mirada-

- Heero te desconozco -sentenció manteniéndole la mirada- estas distinto, terminaras por herirlo con tu actuación, o por lo menos herirlo mas de lo que esta

Con esto ultimo el oji-verde se fue dejándolo solo, Heero lo miró unos instantes y luego suspiró yéndose al patio, necesitaba estar solo... completamente solo, quizás Trowa tuviera razón, pero ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en sus problemas emocionales, cuando terminara con su trabajo lo haría.

Los cuatro jóvenes y la chica se fueron a una parte del patio que aún estaba en remodelación, les gustaba estar en esos lugares porque había música a todo dar y los estudiantes de último año junto con algunos profesores se encargaban de supervisar que todos los cambios y arreglos avanzaran como era debido; El príncipe no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco cerca, tan solo observándolos... había esperado tanto para abrazar a su trenzado, pero ahora las palabras del oji-verde revoloteaban en su cabeza y no sabía si estaría bien arruinarle esta alegría que estaba viviendo al acercarse él allí, lo mejor quizás era verle sonreír de lejos por cosas que nada tenían que ver con su existencia, se podría conformar con eso hasta que hablaran bien y solucionaran las diferencias que iban a saltar de ahora en más, aunque claro, como siempre que tenía cerca de Duo... le era imposible dejar de mirarlo y de desear tenerlo al lado.

Duo se percató de que alguien le observaba, entonces levantó la vista y sin querer la chocó con la cobalto de su novio... una punzada vino a su pecho y en su desesperación por quitar ese dolor desvió la vista hacia su amiga para concentrarse en su palabrerío, el rubio se dio cuenta de esa repentina depresión y levantó la vista buscando al culpable, pronto lo descubrió volteándose para irse y enfocando sus sentidos también noto que estaba deprimido. No podía negarlo, le había dolido esa indiferencia que tenía el oji-violeta con él, pero no podía culparlo... habían sido 4 semanas sin verse... 4 semanas sin tener cerca... 4 semanas en los que él cambió y solo para peor.

Pasaron las horas de clase, la única persona que había hablado con el príncipe había sido Trowa y había notado como no solo su cuerpo había cambiado sino también su voz, ahora no tenía la apariencia de un chico de 16 años, sino más... su cuerpo no solo estaba un poco más trabajado e incluso más alto, su cabello estaba un tanto más largo y su tono al hablar además del acento ingles era más grave. Al finalizar las horas todos guardaron entre charlas y risas, incluyendo el trenzado que bromeaba con Wufei sobre su futura esposa... a pesar de que el oji-negro aún no la había aceptado al parecer estaban congeniando bien, Trowa y Quatre fueron los primeros en acercárseles para salir a acompañar al oji-violeta pero la idea se fue al caño cuando el príncipe tomó la mano de su pareja y salió apresurado del salón, sin responder ninguna pregunta de los demás.

Duo no sabía si ponerse nervioso o deprimirse, sentía que el corazón le latía rápido pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo de miedo a este Heero que parecía tan indiferente... ya no había notas para él durante clases, ni se acercó a saludarlo, nada... absolutamente nada, como si ni se conocieran. Y ahora tan de repente lo tomaban de la mano en silencio y comenzaban a alejarse de los demás sin prestar atención a nada... ¿por qué la decisión tan drástica?... ¡le saco de las casillas que estuviera bromeando con Wufei y él teniéndose prohibido aunque sea mirarlo!.

Salieron del colegio y apenas llegaron a la pared externa de la entrada recargó al trenzado allí acorralándolo y besándolo apenas tuvo la oportunidad, el más chico se quedó de piedra, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer, había ansiado mucho esos besos pero... pero así, de la nada, le era tan extraño, le parecía tan irreal... tan raro que solo pudo apoyar su mano izquierda en el pecho de su novio, de su príncipe... ahora que lo tenía cerca podía darse cuenta que había crecido y que hasta su cuerpo había cambiado¿Qué más tendría de distinto este Heero que regresó de Inglaterra?... el príncipe lo besó con ganas contenidas, con esa necesidad prolongada, con ese deseo de por fin tenerlo para él, pero se tuvo que conformar con probar sus labios en un roce algo violento, con demasiada pasión.

Se separaron cuando un auto freno tras ellos, Heero miró esos ojos tan cristalinos que tanto le fascinaban y esos labios ahora sonrojados por el beso, más tarde le beso el cuello con delicadeza, la mayor que pudo tener, Duo se sentía contento, al fin ellos... al fin algo del príncipe solo para él, al fin una parte del Heero que conocía. Pero la bocina del auto sonó dos veces y el oji-cobalto la reconoció, no tuvo más opción que separarse.

- Duo -llamó- escucha tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, espero poder verte a la noche. -de veras que lo intentó, pero eso sonó tan seco... -

- ... -por un instante, le cambiaron a su príncipe, se quedó de piedra y más tarde reaccionó-... no... -murmuró pasando el brazo izquierdo por el cuello de su pareja-... quédate conmigo, por favor -le pidió acercándose para abrazarlo-

- ... -la bocina volvió a sonar- no puedo -cortante-

El trenzado se estremeció, nunca le había hablado así... Heero nunca le había hablado tan fríamente, y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo; se separó arrepintiéndose del abrazo y esperando a que se fuera, no lo detendría, él no quería a este Heero... él quería a SU Heero, al original, no este que le trajeron de compensación. Sintió como le daban un beso ligero en los labios, más no prestó atención, él quería los besos del Heero que amaba.

El oji-cobalto por otro lado lo saludó con un roce de labios, muy suave, esperó que el otro le correspondiera pero no lo hizo, quizás solo estaba distraído... se volteó mientras se encaminaba al auto y alguien de adentro le abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar, ninguna novedad... era así desde hacia un tiempo. Duo vio como subía al auto completamente desconocido que tenía las ventanillas abiertas, pudo ver como aceptaba algo que le daban mientras dejaba la mochila en el asiento trasero y se acomodaba sacando algo de la guantera; Más tarde el auto arrancó alejándose a gran velocidad... ahora era cuando su mundo se destruía.

Los otros chicos habían visto como el trenzado no había puesto nada de resistencia, solo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras... y el rubio se dio cuenta que Duo volvía a hundirse, volvía a deprimirse, volvía a dejar de existir y sonreír... ¿Qué diablos le había dicho el insensible de Heero?...

- ¡DUOO! -grito un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos miel corriendo hasta él- ¡Duo, Duo, tengo algo que pedirte, que no puedes rechazar! -informo quedando cerca del trenzado-

- ... -por un instante intentó llegar a la realidad, y cuando lo hizo lo vio allí, Alex frente a él, su acosador... - ¿Qué pasa?... no estoy de humor...

- ¡Pues esto te va a poner contento¿¡Asistirías conmigo a la fiesta del viernes? -preguntó contento con los ojos luminosos-

Quatre había escuchado, Hilde también y los dos creyeron que se negaría, mas Duo bajó la visa confundido y después la levantó con una sonrisa y asintió... todos quedaron rígidos... ¿Qué estaba pensando el trenzado ahora?...

Mientras Trowa sacaba conclusiones propias, al igual que Wufei, el rubio y la joven se miraban confundidos sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía... al parecer, ni el mismo Alex se espero que el oji-violeta aceptara su invitación, mas sin embargo Duo hablaba muy enserio, se merecía divertirse y de paso vengarse... no haría nada malo, porque siempre iba a serle fiel a la persona que quería¿pero quien dijo que un poco de sonrisas y diversión era infidelidad?

- Alex, pásame a buscar por el departamento a las 7 pm, hasta entonces nos vemos -sonrió aún mas y lo saludo con la mano comenzando a caminar-

- Ehh... -unos instantes duro, hasta que reaccionó- ¡DUO ERES LO MEJOR, NOS VEMOS! -gritó el chico echándose a correr hasta su casa con una sonrisa-

- ¿Duo que hiciste¡¡Heero te va a matar, como vas a aceptar una cita de otro¡¡Se supone que están comprometidos! -anunció alarmada Hilde-

- No importa cuando daño te halla hecho Heero, no debes actuar impulsivamente, esta mal -aconsejó el rubio-

- No es bueno tomar venganza¿por qué primero no hablan? -interrumpió Trowa-

- Si el te lastimo, es injusto, estas en tu derecho de vengarte... -comentó Wufei recibiendo miradas de odio- ¿QUÉ?

- jajaja -comenzó a reír- hay chicos, yo les agradezco, pero ¿saben algo? Me cansé de que Heero se la agarre conmigo, yo no merezco que me trate tan fríamente... ¡si no hice nada! Además, yo no le voy a ser infiel nunca, simplemente voy a divertirme un poco saliendo con un amigo a una fiesta escolar... no tiene NADA de malo -aseguro con una sonrisa-

Los amigos del trenzado se miraron preocupados, aquí se iba a armar una fuerte pelea... porque Heero no iba a permitir que su novio saliera con otro, eso seguro. Pero Wufei no estaba tan preocupado, de hecho le parecía correcto que Duo se vengara, él no se merecía sufrir por culpa de un estúpido príncipe... así que el hecho de que se cobrara una pequeña venganza no tenía nada malo; Él mismo lo había dicho, nunca le iba a ser infiel, solo iba a salir con un amigo a una fiesta escolar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: XDD JAJAJA, bueno, veamos que pasa con este NUEVO HEERO que traigo para ustedes... necesito que me digan que les parece... pero realmente les va a gustar esto, un poco de peleas en la pareja antes de que las cosas vallan mas lejos, un poco de arrepentimiento nunca hace mal a nadie no?. Después de todo¿Cuándo uno no ah sufrido decepciones?... jejeje...

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado como siempre... un poquito cortito, porque no quiero revelar mucho del príncipe por ahora, pero en el siguiente cap mostrare algo mas, nos vemos... por cierto este cap lo terminé el 22 a la noche, rápido eh? XDD

Ryoko de Leonhart


	25. Peleas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los amigos del trenzado se miraron preocupados, aquí se iba a armar una fuerte pelea... porque Heero no iba a permitir que su novio saliera con otro, eso seguro. Pero Wufei no estaba tan preocupado, de hecho le parecía correcto que Duo se vengara, él no se merecía sufrir por culpa de un estúpido príncipe... así que el hecho de que se cobrara una pequeña venganza no tenía nada malo; Él mismo lo había dicho, nunca le iba a ser infiel, solo iba a salir con un amigo a una fiesta escolar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Heero llegó al departamento como a las once de la noche, Duo aún estaba despierto ya vestido con su pijama repasando física por si le pedían pasar a dar lección y además haciendo unas cuantas tareas que tenía incompletas debido a su depresión.

- ¿Todavía despierto? -preguntó dejando la campera en el sillón-

- Repaso para los exámenes, y de paso completo las carpetas ¿Cómo te fue? -sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno y jugando con su cabello suelto-

- Bien -respondió sentándose a su lado-

- Que bueno -se limitó a decir, le haría sufrir su misma frialdad- ¿Cenaste?

- Sí -

- Mejor. -revisó sus apuntes-

Un fuerte silencio cubrió a los dos jóvenes, el peli-largo se concentraba al máximo en sus libros divirtiéndose en acariciar su cabello largo, tanto tenerlo atado le había quebrajado las puntas, debería cortarlo de nuevo... menos mal que le crecía rápido, así se compensaba lo que le iba a cortar. Al príncipe le dolió la indiferencia, pero no podía pedir más... era obvio que las cosas cambiasen tras esa larga separación, aunque se esperaba que Duo fuera más emotivo y lo abrazase dramáticamente apenas le viera, las cosas fueron distintas... muy distintas...

El oji-cobalto se acercó hasta poder abrasarlo, y lo hizo, pero por segundos... porque luego el más chico se separó y comenzó a cerrar sus cuadernos.

- Duo ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un tono frío-

- Estoy cansado, solo eso -respondió manteniendo la calma- mañana tengo la tarde ocupada, y el viernes es la fiesta del aniversario escolar... así que también estaré ocupado, pienso ir con los demás -apiló los libros en la mesa- Iré a dormir. -finalizó levantándose-

Heero no dijo nada, no se esperó tanta frialdad y calma en esas palabras... hasta ahora no le había visto sonreír para él en todo el día, y necesitaba verle contento... pero... pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse en el molde, sabía que era su carácter, pero no podía cambiarlo aún. Caminó detrás de su novio que se trenzaba el cabello hasta la habitación, donde sin ninguna palabra el oji-violeta se recostó en tanto el otro se quitaba la ropa para imitarlo más tarde y una vez a su lado se volteó para poderlo abrazar, Duo no puso resistencia, no quería pelear.

- Me dijo Trowa que te deprimiste -afirmó acariciándole el pecho-

- Es pasado, no importa -contestó cerrando los ojos e intentando olvidar el mes anterior-

Nadie dijo más, y al fin y al cabo de varios minutos los dos se hallaban completamente dormidos por causa del cansancio, esa noche el príncipe no tuvo sus habituales pesadillas, siempre que dormía junto a su novio no las tenía... algo extraño. En cambio Duo si las tuvo, se despertó como a las cuatro de la mañana completamente agitado y luego de unos segundos para calmarse se volvió a acostar para dormirse; Pero su novio lo abrasó volteándolo y acomodándolo entre sus brazos... no quería sentirse tan cómodo, pero definitivamente había extrañado sentirse abrasado durante la noche, así que intentando contener las lágrimas se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Heero, como siempre, quien se bañó y se cambió para ir al colegio y más tarde ordenar las cosas que quedaron en el living; El trenzado recién había entrado al baño cuando el príncipe tomó su campera para ponérsela, pero se arrepintió de ello al notar que tenía olor a cigarrillo... maldijo a sus acompañantes del día anterior y la dejó arriba de la mesa para lavarla después, encima su campera favorita. Apenas y Duo terminó de arreglarse salieron hacia el colegio en el auto del príncipe, como la rutina que tenían antes del viaje... solo que ahora era más fría, ahora no había sonrisas, ni tantos diálogos, solo lo necesario.

Llegaron al colegio y en la entrada Alex estaba esperando al trenzado con una sonrisa ansiosa, entre tanto Heero se limitó a acompañarlos mudamente.

- Ayer no atendiste el teléfono cuando te llame -se quejó el de ojos miel-

- Estaba estudiando, no te olvides que tenemos evaluaciones en unas semanas, y con lo que me cuesta física me pase toda la tarde hasta la noche con los apuntes que me prestó Wufei -contestó sonriendo-

- Ya veo, después te paso las respuestas de los exámenes, siempre toman los mismos temas entre salones -se ofreció correspondiéndole la sonrisa-

- Ok, gracias, pero igual tengo que estudiar por si me piden pasar a dar lección, odio esa forma de evaluar pero no puedes reprochar nada -miró al pasillo-

- Jeje... ¿Todavía enojado con el profe de psicología por la última? -preguntó gracioso-

- Ni hablar, ese tipo me saca de quicio ¡y lo más choto es que lo sabe y no deja de hacerlo!... espero no fastidie en un buen tiempo, necesito vacaciones -bromeó-

- Oye no singularices, todos necesitamos vacaciones... lástima que aún falta terminar este trimestre y el otro -hizo una pausa- bueno Duo, nos vemos en el descanso, suerte en tu primer hora -le palmeó la espalda amistosamente-

- Seguro, tu también -le sonrió asintiendo como saludo-

Entraron en el salón, todos se hallaban sentados como siempre y con un rostro bastante preocupado excepto el oji-negro, que estaba serio y tranquilo como siempre.

- ¡Chicos, buen día! -saludó sentándose de golpe- ¿Estudiaron?

- Sí Duo ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo al oji-cobalto-

- Normal, tu sabes -se encogió de hombros- ¿Hilde ya entró a horario?

- Si, el profesor estaba esperando a los alumnos para ver una película -anunció el oji-azul-

- Que envidia, y yo matándome estudiando... -hizo puchero- como sea¿Wufei como andas?

- Bien, me pelee con mi prometida -informó tranquilo-

- Ah... ¿Por? -preguntó alzando una ceja-

- Muy caprichosa para mi gusto -se encogió de hombros- no importa, ya habrá alguien mejor.

- ¿Cómo Hilde? -preguntó el oji-verde con una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¡NOOO! -gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡CALLATE, CALLATE! -ordenó enojado-

- ¡Waaa¡¡Wufy te pusiste nervioso! -rió el trenzado-

Luego de unos minutos el profesor entró al salón con su porte tranquilo y profesional, entonces el rubio y el oji-verde salieron cada cual a su clase, iniciando así la mañana.

Todo estuvo tranquilo, bueno mas o menos, porque a lo largo de las horas el príncipe pudo notar la expresa atención que SU trenzado le prestaba a ese loco de ojos miel y tez morena, no podía evitarlo... pero tampoco tenía cabeza para pensar en romanticismos, debía estar al 100 por 100 en el trabajo. Ahora Alex era parte del grupo y se reía abiertamente con Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde e incluso el oji-violeta... todos parecían estar bien en su compañía, sin prestar mucha atención al mal humor creciente que sufría el oji-cobalto, primero la indiferencia de su pareja, algo que creyó normal debido a la cantidad de tiempo separados, y ahora la completa atención que le dedicaba a aquel chico completamente desconocido para él... comenzaba a pensar que todos los sentimientos que antes se declararon habían ido a parar al diablo con el viaje... ¿de que había servido aquella alianza en su mano recordándole continuamente que tenía a quien querer?... ¿de que habían servido los recuerdos que tienen juntos?...

A la salida del colegio Traize los esperaba afuera, vestido siempre elegantemente y fumando con gracia distinguida un cigarrillo de dios sabe que marca, los chicos lo miraron confundido al no esperarse semejante presencia mientras que Alex no entendía quien era, pero tampoco preguntaba. Se acercaron en silencio y una vez cerca el hombre sonrió sincero dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Listo para irnos? -preguntó con la mirada enfocada en el príncipe-

- Seguro -asintió tomando la mano de su pareja-

- ¿Irte a donde? -preguntó el trenzado extrañado-

- A entrenar pequeño¿Quieres venir? -consultó el hombre de cabello miel-

- Déjate de formalidades, esta ocupado -respondió secamente Heero sacando las llaves de su bolsillo- conduces tu. -se las lanzó-

- Estas tenso, recuerda que no podemos hacer mucho con tu pésimo humor -sonrió Traize encaminándose al auto de su amigo luego de atrapar las llaves-

Heero no dijo nada, entre tanto Quatre, Trowa y Wufei miraban con la mirada curiosa, no lo habían escuchado hablar en toda la mañana y ahora con ese tono tan seco y despectivo parecía otro... no era el mismo. Mas éste solo apretó más la mano de su novio y caminó a paso decisivo hasta el auto.

- ¡Oye no, espera a que me despida al menos! -reprochó soltándose-

- Apúrate no tengo tiempo -se recargó en el auto-

- Entonces vete solo y yo después me voy a casa, si tan...

- Retiré tu custodio, así que me voy a encargar de que llegues al departamento. -fríamente, imperialmente, sin aceptar reclamos-

El trenzado dudó unos momentos... ¿cuánto más tendría que aguantar ese pésimo humor?... intentó no enojarse y se dio vuelta suspirando pesadamente, caminó hasta sus amigos y abrasó al rubio intentando que en ese abrazo él entendiera todo.

- Te llamo más tarde¿ok? -dijo el oji-violeta soltándolo-

- Si Duo, cuídate mucho. -asintió el rubio-

- Nos vemos mañana Duito -saludo Alex sonriendo-

- Nos vemos mañana chicos, suerte -asintió y se volteó para irse-

Todos voltearon la vista hasta dar con Heero que ahora abría la puerta trasera, después Traize ofreciéndole un cigarrillo y el oji-cobalto aceptándolo ¿Qué diablos¿Desde cuando Heero fumaba?... nadie pudo preguntar una palabra, porque en cuando el trenzado subió al asiento trasero el príncipe cerró la puerta y entró al lado del copiloto dándole una pitada al cigarrillo prontamente encendido; luego de eso el auto arrancó y se fue.

Mientras tanto en el auto Duo no podía creer lo que veía, no solo la mirada de su novio se había endurecido mucho con solo verlo a Traize, sino también ¿ahora fumando?... ¿Éste era otro de los cambios de esta copia de su príncipe?... porque era claro que este no era Heero, sino otro, su príncipe nunca lo trataría tan secamente, jamás como si fuera algo más.

- Si vas a salir me avisas -habló el oji-cobalto soltando el aire-

- ... Si -asintió un tanto ido, aún creyendo que lo que veía era mentira-

- Heero, pronto tendrán que entrenar Quatre y Duo también, tus fuerzas solas no son suficientes. -comunicó sin apartar la vista del camino-

- Lo sé, pero cuanto más alejados estén, mejor. -concluyó volteando a ver por la ventana- ¿Hablaste con Zechs?

- Si, y con Noin, parece que hay novedades por medio de Tetsuki ¿recibiste el mensaje? -le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo-

- Si, no sé cuando pueda ocuparme de eso ¿podrías cubrirme con mi padre algún día? -preguntó mirándolo de repente-

- Eso va a ser difícil ¿por qué no te excusas con tu novio? -soltó el aire-

- Ya te dije, cuanto más alejados estén Duo y Quatre mejor.

- ¿Alejados de que? -preguntó el oji-violeta preocupado-

- ... -lo miró de reojo- de todo, han pasado muchas cosas.

- No somos bolitas de vidrio Heero... no puedes excluirte de todo, menos de nosotros. -advirtió en forma de reproche-

- Escúchame -se volteó hasta tomarlo del rostro- no te metas en mis asuntos y estarás bien, no hables con Quatre absolutamente nada que tenga que ver conmigo ¿quedó claro? -secamente-

- Pero... se supone que nosotros somos... -

- Por eso mismo, limítate -ordenó soltándolo y volviendo a su asiento-

- Heero ya llegamos -informó con el auto en marcha-

La pareja bajó del auto en silencio y se adentró en el edificio... el trenzado estaba que no aguantaba el enojo, y en cualquier momento explotaría ¡DONDE HABIAN DEJADO A SU HEERO! A cada segundo que pasaba más corroboraba la idea de que ese no era el hombre que amaba. Subieron en ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente y al entrar en el departamento ambos dejaron las cosas en el sofá, mas el príncipe terminó el cigarrillo y lo apagó con magia para luego arrojarlo a la basura de la cocina y volverse para irse.

En la puerta el trenzado lo esperaba con ira contenida, pero su novio lo ignoró rotundamente y salió sin mirarlo siquiera, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

- ¡Se supone que somos novios, se supone que Quatre es tu amigo, no nos puedes mantener en la nada! -explotó viéndolo salir-

- ... -apretó sus puños y se volteó con la mirada helada- solo hazme caso.

- ¡NO! -sentenció- ¡Heero estas demasiado extraño, no eres el mismo¿¿Desde cuando fumas? No solo eso, has crecido, tu carácter está más duro, está más frío, me tratas como si yo fuera nadie ¡tu nunca fuiste así conmigo¡¡Al contrario siempre cambiabas cuando yo estaba, siempre me sonreías y me besabas demostrándome que me querías¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto sufrí yo esperando que volvieras para abrasarte?

- ¡No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo! -sentenció enojándose cada vez más-

- ¿Ahora no tienes tiempo para mí¿¡Ahora que yo comienzo a pensar que necesito dejarte¡Ayer te lo perdoné porque quizás estabas muy cansado de tu viaje¡Pero hoy no hay excusas, no pueden haberlas, somos novios me tienes que tener confianza y contar las cosas que te pasan!

- ¡No necesito que sepas todo de mi vida para llevarnos bien¡¡Solo hazme caso! -pronto su aura comenzó a expandirse, transformándose en aire frío-

- ¡MACHISTA! -finalizó- ¡MI Heero no era un machista como tu, y no quiero volver a verte mientras sigas con ese pésimo humor tuyo¡¡CUANDO ME DEVUELVAS A MI HEERO PODREMOS PENSAR QUE HACER! -entró adentro buscando sus cosas-

Pero Heero no tenía tiempo para esto, no tenía tiempo para pelear con un muchachito mal criado, tenía muchas cosas que resolver hoy, así que tomó las llaves que estaban en la mesa y cerró la puerta con llave; el trenzado no saldría mientras no estuviera, no iba a arriesgarse. Una vez que terminó de cerrar la puerta guardó las llaves en su pantalón y se fue para llegar al descampado y entrenar hasta quitarse el enojo, luego buscaría otro cigarrillo en el auto.

Duo al escuchar como cerraban la puerta pensó lo peor, y al salir de la habitación para mirarla la vio cerrada, su susto aumento.. ¡NO QUERIA QUEDARSE ALLÍ ENCERRADO! Corrió para ver si podía abrirla pero no, estaba cerrado con llave, entonces miró en la mesa de al lado y ¡No, las llaves no estaban¡¡Maldito Heero Yui al dejarlo encerrado en el departamento¡¡MALDITO HEERO YUI POR PONERLE LA VIDA DE CABEZA¡¿Qué tan terca podía ser una persona¿¿¡Acaso su cabeza no le daba para entender y verse así mismo cuando causaba ese dolor¿¡¡NO PODIA DARSE CUENTA DE LOS ERRORES QUE ESTABA COMETIENDO? Se acercó al teléfono y marcó inmediatamente el número celular de Heero, esperaba que no lo halla cambiado.

Apenas el teléfono fue atendido el trenzado ni esperó a escucharlo¡¡le iba a reclamar todas y cada una!

_**----- Conversación telefónica -----**_

- ¡Heero ven aquí y ábreme la puerta¡¡¡NO ME PUEDES TENER ENCERRADO TODO EL TIEMPO QUE SE TE PLAZCA! -

- ¡Te quedas ahí hasta que yo regrese y tenga tiempo para hablar contigo, y no es una pregunta¡¡NO ME FASTIDIES! -aclaró y colgó-

_**----- Fin de la Conversación telefónica -----**_

Entonces la impotencia y desesperación se apoderó de él, necesitaba salir de ahí... y la ventana estaba abierta ¿si saltaba?... no, era posible que no aguantara... aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, Shinigami podía flotar. Sonrió ante esa idea, no saldría por la puerta, sino por la ventana; pero cual fue su sorpresa al intentar flotar... no pudo, no podía usar magia, ninguna, ni de viento, ni su hoz... ¡ESE YUI LE HABIA PUESTO UN SELLO! Lo maldijo hasta inventando palabras nuevas y se encerró en la habitación; no lo vería llegar, no lo vería salir¡¡Que ni pensara en abrazarlo y besarlo!...

Pasaron las horas y el teléfono del departamento había sonado varias veces, pero a ninguno le había contado lo que pasó... lo que menos quería era que todos sufrieran por su culpa, además... sus temas de pareja con SU novio eran asuntos suyos, era egoísta, pero estaba de mal humor y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie al respecto, terminaría peleando... terminaría preocupándolos, terminaría obligando indirectamente a Wufei y a Hilde a enojarse y pelearse con Heero, sabía que eso sucedía siempre con otras personas, peor iba a ser si se enteraban que ese idiota de ojos cobaltos que tenía por novio le había encerrado en el departamento... ¡Ah pero por poco lo olvidaba¡¡Ese que lo había encerrado no era su Heero, SU Heero nunca lo hubiera encerrado, siquiera lo hubiera tratado mal!

A las 10:30 de la noche el príncipe llegó, el trenzado estaba hablando por teléfono con Alex charlando sobre la fiesta y que tipo de música pasarían, lo mejor que le había pasado en el día fue la llamada de ese chico, ahora lo agradecía puesto que de no haber recibido la llamada aún seguiría muy enojado. El oji-cobalto lo miró secamente y cerró la puerta con llave guardándosela en el pantalón, más tarde dejó las cosas en el sillón y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de tomar, un café vendría bien; luego de haber terminado de calentar su bebida se fue al living y se sentó en el sillón esperando a que su pareja terminara de hablar con el maldito pendejo.

- ¡Nehh!... Alex, mejor nos vamos a dormir que ya estas bostezando -rió- Uhh... ok, mañana lo llevo, consígueme el single de la cantante Dance que le gusta a Hilde, para cuando puedas, quiero escucharlo y ver que onda... -una pausa- oki, hasta mañana -se volteó boca arriba en el sofá- bye. -apagó el teléfono y estiró su brazo dejándolo en la mesa- ¡Bueno yo me voy a dormir! -se levantó-

- No dormirás todavía, corté el entrenamiento antes de tiempo para tener un rato y ver qué te pasa -habló con la tasa a medio levantar y los ojos cerrados-

- Ya sabes que me pasa, no es problema mío -se cruzó de brazos- mira no tengo ganas de pelear, odio las peleas, así que hazme el favor... o me dejas ir a casa de Hilde, o no me molestes, tu decides.

- Vete a dormir de una vez -ordenó dejando el vaso en la mesa-

- ... -alzó una ceja- bien, no quiero que me toques en la noche, y cuando te dignes a ser el Heero que yo conocí hablaremos con más calma, con él si se puede razonar -sentenció levantándose- pero no voy a esperar toda mi vida... no sé que te pasó en ese viaje, y me gustaría saberlo... pero el Heero que esta sentado allí no es alguien que yo quiera, yo esperé todo este tiempo por el Heero que me pidió casamiento, no por este. -lo miró con la vista tranquila-

El miramiento duró eternidades para ellos, y el trenzado de nuevo no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de su pareja... siempre pasaba y al parecer que lo mirara fríamente no cambiaba eso, se deprimió abismalmente y entonces aspiró aire y se fue a la habitación, necesitaba estar solo... quería estar solo, no quería ver esos ojos porque sentía que era capaz de perdonar todo y no debía ser así... él debía hacerle ver que lo lastimaba. Entre tanto el príncipe se quedó un rato en el silencio de la sala, se sentía un poco culpable... después de todo las palabras de Duo eran ciertas, él esperaba que regresara aquel que le pidió matrimonio, no el que era ahora... pero no había vuelta atrás, ahora debía encontrar el modo de poder entenderse con aquel nuevo carácter, al final... Shinigami y Duo le pertenecían, fuera como fuera, le pertenecían y no iba a dejar que nadie cambiara eso, absolutamente nadie cambiaria aquello que aún tenían.

"Es que él no entiende..." pensó omitiendo el hecho de que debía explicarle, estaba arto de dar explicaciones, por una vez en su vida quería que dejaran de preguntarle, que dejaran de pedirle, que lo dejaran tranquilo... quizás solo no, pero al menos tranquilo, como antes... cuando venía del colegio y se quedaba charlando con Duo, y luego el preparaba la cena y se divertían bromeando; Pero ahora era tan imposible hacer eso, ya no había tiempo, apenas y contaba con poder ir al colegio, apenas y podía oírlo, verlo... y en esos pocos ratos él vivía dándole indiferencia, sabía que no podía pedir más de eso, y más aún por culpa de su padre... pero si tan solo pudiera verle sonreír de nuevo para él, sentir esos besos que solo Duo sabía dar... daría lo que fuera por eso. De repente sintió esa opresión en su pecho, la misma que sintió cuando le contó de su compromiso con Relena y el trenzado se había ido sin decir una palabra, dos veces había sentido eso... pero cuando lo sentía, no lo lograba contener; se levantó del sillón encaminándose al bacón y salió afuera dejando que el aire fresco chocara contra su piel y se llevara consigo las lagrimas silenciosas... no había tiempo para eso, no debía pensar en eso...

Pero Duo estaba demasiado enojado con el mundo como para prestar atención a la depresión que rondaba en el aura de su novio, no sintió absolutamente nada, solo su propio enojo y el de Shinigami... ¡ja!... ¡Quien no?... Después de todo, el Dios de la Muerte odiaba que lo ataran.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como el oji-violeta se lo había pedido, ni lo abrazó durante la noche... pero sintió claramente cuando se levantó producto de sus pesadillas, al parecer aún las tenía... cada cual se vistió y luego de desayunar se fueron al colegio envueltos en un silencio tenso y amargo, el cual continuó durante toda la mañana ya que apenas y entraron en la institución Alex corrió hasta el trenzado para ambos comenzar a hablar animadamente y sonreírse... Heero solo los ignoró, por suerte una charla no cambiaban los sentimientos, al menos no ese tipo de charlas que ellos tenían.

Transcurría la tercer hora, literatura... aburridísima los viernes, nadie tenía ganas de leer textos prehistóricos un viernes, el profesor le había pedido a Duo y a Heero que fueran a buscar unos cuantos diccionarios y libros de texto para estudiar con ellos toda la hora; así que ahora ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la biblioteca escolar para buscar lo pedido, Duo los diccionarios y Heero los de texto.

Aunque claro, las cosas nunca pueden salir bien y menos aún cuando una pareja esta peleada con la otra y entonces el enojo esta a flor de piel, se veía que habían cambiado a la bibliotecaria matutina, ahora era una chica joven... dios sabe que edad, pero seguramente entre 17 y 19 años. En determinado momento, cuando el trenzado estaba distraído buscando unos libros y su novio a unas estanterías más lejos buscando otros, la mujer se acercó al peli-corto y se paró detrás de él para luego, con un acento bien francés, dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? -preguntó amablemente-

- No -sin apartar la vista de los libros- Aunque ¿dónde están los demás libros de texto? -revisó unos estantes mas arriba-

- ¡Oh, se me deben haber pasado por alto! -exclamó- Sígame, soy nueva en esto pero conozco la biblioteca -sonrió-

El trenzado los había visto de reojo, pero no reclamaría nada, total había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta de su pareja y parecía completamente sincera, Y FRÍA, así que continuó buscando los diccionarios que le habían pedido para poder regresar pronto al salón.

Entre tanto el oji-cobalto terminaba de juntar los libros en una mesa apilándolos uno sobre otro, ya iban ocho, y debía conseguir diez. La mujer por otro lado solo lo observaba, a cada segundo que lo hacia más se convencía que hombres como ese habían pocos... se le hacía familiar de algún lado, pero quizás solo de los pasillos, después de todo era un alumno ¿no?... sonrió ante su fortuna y sin pensarlo más, accionó.

- Disculpe... -llamó en tono tranquilo-

- ¿Qué? -preguntó secamente continuando con su búsqueda-

- ... -frunció el ceño, valla que era desinteresado... - ¿Buscas esto? -preguntó-

Heero se volteó para ver a que diablos se refería esa muchachita algo molestosa, pero nada pudo alegar ni a favor ni en contra ya que los labios de la mujerzuela se apretaron con los suyos simulando un beso, un beso que él no quería obtener; Frunció el ceño molesto y la separó rápidamente para después mirar a su alrededor y tener mucho cuidado de que Duo no le hubiera visto, eso sí sería el colmo... no lo perdonaba nunca, y eso es justamente a lo que no quería llegar. Luego fijó su vista completamente fría en la mujer frente a él que le miraba interrogante.

- ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de esta noche conmigo? -preguntó sin esperar a que el joven dijera algo-

- ... -apretó sus puños al ver su descaro y con el aura enfriándose cada vez más le sostuvo la mirada- ¡Más vale que Duo no lo halla visto, de lo contrario te juro que vuelas de este país¡¡Y no, no iré a ninguna fiesta contigo! -sentenció tomando los libros que ya tenía-

- ¿Quién te crees para amenazarme! -preguntó encolerizada por el repentino enojo del otro-

- ¡El príncipe de Inglaterra! -respondió con la mirada helada y conteniendo su enojo para después irse-

La joven quedó más que helada¿Ese era el príncipe del que todos rumoreaban en ese colegio?... ¡HABIA BESADO AL PRINCIPE!... por dios, le podría hacer demanda por acoso... ¿Quién sería ese tal Duo? Sabía que era su pareja por la forma en que lo nombró, pero ¿cuál estudiante?

Heero salió de la biblioteca completamente enojado y casi a medio pasillo recordó que debía esperar a su trenzado, así que suspirando para poder estar más tranquilo pegó la vuelta, pero éste ya iba de salida así que apenas lo encontró frenó para acompañarlo... lo notó extraño ¿Habría visto algo?...

Realmente las conclusiones del príncipe no estaban tan erradas, porque remontándonos unos minutos mas atrás el trenzado estaba terminando de encontrar los diccionarios cuando volteó para salir, se hallaba al final de aquel corredor cuando frenó en seco tras ver a SU novio besándose con la bibliotecaria, aquella nueva que había venido de Francia por un traslado; no supo si enojarse o deprimirse y conteniéndose todo lo que pudo se dejó ir para que Shinigami ocupase su lugar silenciosamente, luego caminó unos pasos más atrás para pasar por detrás de los estantes hasta la salida... aunque así tardaría más.

- Duo ¿Estas bien? -preguntó omitiendo que estaban peleados-

- Perfecto -respondió con sarcasmo apurando el paso-

- Duo... -advirtió un tanto preocupado-

- Te dije que bien, ahora vamos antes que nos reten -concluyó-

Shinigami estuvo el resto de las horas para ocultar el aura de Duo, mientras que éste a su vez contenía a ambos para que ninguno explotara de furia y comenzara una pelea allí mismo... se vengaría esta noche, con Alex, lastimosamente... no quería a jugar tan sucio, pero realmente no había hecho nada para merecer que le fuera infiel y sin embargo lo había sido, aunque hacer lo mismo que él sería ser igual de inmaduro que Heero, tenía que ser más inteligente... ¿pero que podía hacer?... la idea se le ilumino en la ultima hora... psicología, ese tipo seria de ayuda hoy.

Al terminar la ultima hora mientras todos guardaban el oji-violeta se apresuró y se acercó al asiento del profesor.

- Disculpe... ¿podríamos hablar a solas? -preguntó Duo intentando sonar tranquilo y no enojado-

- Seguro Duo -asintió terminando de ordenar sus cosas- vamos a mi despacho, ve por tus cosas.

- ... -sonrió- gracias.

El trenzado corrió nuevamente a su pupitre y terminó de ordenar sus cuadernos en la mochila con mucho cuidado de que quedaran en orden, como siempre.

- Vamos, apúrate -habló el príncipe esperándolo-

- Me voy a hablar con el profe de psicología, espérame afuera. -pidió terminando de cerrar la mochila-

- ¡Duo tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo esperarte! -exclamó molesto-

- ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo o dejarme ir solo, porque voy a hablar con ese profesor! -refutó comenzando a dirigirse a la salida donde lo esperaban-

Heero bufó evitando enojarse¡¡NO ERA SU DÍA! Y tras asegurarse que se fuera con ese profesor en especial se fue rumbo a la salida. Entre tanto, luego de una pequeña caminata, ambos hombres llegaron a una sala y luego pasaron a una de las habitaciones en especial donde habían muchos libros y un escritorio con dos asientos.

- Bueno Duo, dime de que quieres hablar -dejando sus cosas en la mesa-

- Verá profesor... -comenzó dando un suspiro- el tema es así, Heero se fue de viaje hace unas semanas como se habrá dado cuenta y ahora que volvió esta un poco... irritable, seco, y como que no nos llevamos nada bien... creo que eso es solucionable, él solo debe abrirse un poco... pero... hoy en la biblioteca lo vi besándose con la bibliotecaria, y no sé que hacer... primero se me ocurrió jugarle la misma jugada, pero creo que no es inteligente, por eso recurro a usted... quizás se le ocurre algo mejor que andar vengándose, desde ya le aclaro que hablar con Heero es imposible, es más terco que una roca.

- Entiendo tu problema, bueno... no es normal que un alumno me venga a pedir consejos, pero viniendo de ti lo aceptaré -se sentó- siéntanle por favor¿crees haber hecho algo malo para que se enojara contigo?

- No señor -se sentó- lo que es más, mis notas bajaron mucho por deprimirme... no estoy muy acostumbrado a vivir solo, y por eso estas cuatro semanas fueron bastante complicadas para mí... -hizo una pausa y bajó la vista- incluso... en sus llamados se notaba frío.

- Bueno eso es bastante extraño, eso quiere decir que el problema no eres tu, entonces es alguien más... y se la está agarrando con la persona equivocada -se apoyó en la mesa sosteniendo una lapicera- en cuanto a lo del beso, si hablar no se puede entonces solo queda la separación, quizás un tiempo para ambos ayude a reflexionar las cosas sin presiones.

- ...¿Solo... eso? -preguntó alzando la vista- ¿solo queda la separación?...

- Lamentablemente, Duo esos problemas son algo avanzados y solo se solucionan con diálogos en la pareja... si me dices que no puedes hablar con él entonces que al menos escuche como te sientes, quizás logres hacerlo reaccionar en su error

- ... no es justo... -susurró conteniendo las lágrimas- él no era así conmigo... después de ese viaje se ah puesto así, ahora son todas ordenes, no hay bromas, no hay sonrisas, no hay nada... es vacío, y ayer ni siquiera me dejó salir del departamento porque me enojé con él.

- ... -frunció el ceño y se levantó para luego sentarse al lado de su alumno y abrasarlo- ¿Lo has hablado con alguien más? Un consejo de un amigo quizás.

- No... -dejó caer la primera lágrima- no porque, si Hilde y Wufei se enteran de eso entonces habrá un gran escándalo... y Heero tiene mucho carácter, cuando se sale de las casillas da miedo... por eso no quiero decirles... y Quatre esta bien con Trowa, no quiero arruinarles el momento de ser felices... además de que él me tiene prohibido hablar con Quatre sobre nosotros... no sé que hacer... no sé que puedo hacer... -comenzó a llorar más fuerte-... no es justo...

- Yo te voy a ayudar, si tu depresión continua no podrás aprobar los exámenes y eso no lo podemos permitir. -reconfortó abrasándolo un poco más fuerte- ya vamos a buscar una solución.

- Pero es que... -se separó secando sus ojos-... si tan solo fuera tan fácil... yo sigo deseando que el Heero que conocí este ahí, sin embargo... no lo encuentro, no puedo dejarlo sabiendo que puede volver, yo aún lo quiero, aún quiero estar con él.

- Pero sin embargo en el fondo sabes que no puedes seguir sufriendo, de lo contrario no estarías aquí pidiéndome una ayuda -afirmó serio- Duo no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar a que las cosas se aclaren, después la decisión de seguir o dejar la tomaras tu.

- ... Profesor... -llamó entre sollozos-

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Gracias -sonrió- a pesar de ser muy metido, y de siempre decirle que deje de meterse... gracias.

- Te voy a contar un secreto de profesores, yo además de ser un profesor de psicología me encargo de que todos mis alumnos estén en optimas condiciones para asistir a clase y aprender, así que si tu tienes un problema social que te afecta en los estudios, yo soy el encargado de ayudarte del modo en que pueda ¿sabías? -informó sonriendo-

- Je... no, no sabía nada de eso -

Continuaron charlando mientras se dirigían a la salida del colegio, al llegar afuera Heero estaba recargado en la pureta con los brazos cruzados mientras que frente a él, en la calle, su auto estaba encendido y con los vidrios abiertos... seguramente Traize estaba allí. El príncipe lo observó acercarse y notó como se secaba los ojos, los cuales por cierto estaban vidriosos... ¿llorando quizás¿Por qué?...

- Duo -llamó el príncipe-

- Joven Heero, verá, el día de hoy el alumno Maxwell me acompañará a hacer algunos tramites, así que no se preocupe estará en mi compañía todo el día. -informó con un semblante tranquilo-

- No -sentenció con la mirada fría tomando la mano de su pareja-

- ... -suspiró- Heero quiero hacer cosas, esta noche iré a la fiesta y...

- Te vas a quedar en casa hasta que vuelva de la practica, a menos que quieras ir -abrió la puerta del auto-

- ... -lo miró un tanto dolido- ¡AL DIABLO CON TU MALDITA PRACTICA! -sentenció encaminándose hacia su profesor a paso apresurado-

- De nuevo lo mismo, Duo sube al auto. -ordenó intentando mantener la calma-

- No quiero, porque me dejaras de nuevo en el departamento y entonces yo tendré que cancelar todos los proyectos que hice para esta tarde, y tu no volverás como hasta las once, y la fiesta es a las siete -aclaró manteniendo distancia-

- No tengo tiempo, sube al auto -insistió-

- Pero joven Heero, ya le dije que estará conmigo todo el día, no le sucederá nada malo se lo aseguro -intervino el profesor al notar a lo que se refería su alumno-

- Heero vamos, es tarde -apuró Traize-

- Duo es la ultima vez que te lo pido, sube al auto ahora -

- ¿Sino que? -alzó una ceja-

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, mientras todos esperaban a la decisión del príncipe... no podía ponerse a discutir ahí frente al profesor metido ese, pero tampoco podía dejar a Duo sin alguien que le cuidara y estaba seguro que ese profesor no iba a poder, por otro lado hoy tenía una junta importante y ni hablar de los entrenamientos. Duo por otro lado estaba esperando el arranque de ira del oji-cobalto, que lo agarrara del brazo enojado y lo tirara dentro del auto como perro y el profesor simplemente estaba alerta de su famoso alumno, cualquier cambio de ánimo significaba algo importante... quizás podía notar una brecha, pero nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: o.o sin palabras... none comentaries... es que este cap esta buenísimo xD todas peleas... pero todo tiene un porque y esta ideado para que ustedes, mis lectores, tenga un poco de todo en este fanfinc ideado para su entretenimiento.

Bueno, yo me diverti mucho con este cpaitulo, espero que ustedes tambien, nos vemos.. por cierto XDD siemrpe me olvido, esto lo termine el dia 23 de enero DD jejee... nos vemos!

---- UPLOAD ----

Bien, subi dos caps por un motivo, ME PARECE INJUSTO QUE YO TENGA HASTA EL CAP 30 Y USTEDES RECIEN VALLAN POR EL 25! asique me harte y subi dos, es posible que a media madrugada me arte y suba otro mas...pero no aseguro nada. Por cierto EL CAP QUE VIENE ES EL FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA! QUIERO REVIEWS ENTENDIDO?

Por otro lado, Val, amiga, intenta no tirar spoiler ok? XD no me parece justo que hagas eso! jeje... bueno nos vemos!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	26. My Heart Will Go On

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, mientras todos esperaban a la decisión del príncipe... no podía ponerse a discutir ahí frente al profesor metido ese, pero tampoco podía dejar a Duo sin alguien que le cuidara y estaba seguro que ese profesor no iba a poder, por otro lado hoy tenía una junta importante y ni hablar de los entrenamientos. Duo por otro lado estaba esperando el arranque de ira del oji-cobalto, que lo agarrara del brazo enojado y lo tirara dentro del auto como perro y el profesor simplemente estaba alerta de su famoso alumno, cualquier cambio de ánimo significaba algo importante... quizás podía notar una brecha, pero nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... -suspiró- Traize lleva el auto a casa de mi padre, no podré ir hoy, la practica la dejamos para el fin de semana -informó cerrando las puertas-

- ¡Pero Heero sabes que le asegure que irías antes de la junta! -exclamó un tanto sorprendido-

- No puedo ir si Duo no quiere subir al auto, vamos vete. -se alejó-

- Espera el llamado del rey durante la noche, seguramente te tendrá listo un reproche -se hecho a andar-

Otro silencio, esta vez lleno de nada, bastante expectante... el trenzado quedo de piedra, sin duda alguna actuaba así porque el profesor estaba allí, porque de ser lo contrario no se mostraría tan calmo. El hombre grande fue el primero en comenzar a caminar y el oji-violeta le siguió mientras más tarde fue imitado por su pareja.

- Bueno Duo ¿a dónde quieres ir primero? -preguntó el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa-

- Etto... -lo miró confundido ¿toda esa mentira por él?- Yo ayer iba a cortarme el pelo, pero eso me lo tiene que hacer Hilde, ella es la única que sabe cuanto cortarlo para que yo no me ponga a gritar -rió-

- Entonces iremos con tu amiga para que te cortes el pelo ¿quieres ir caminando? -preguntó mirando al frente-

- Como guste, me da igual -se encogió de hombros-

- El aire fresco te ayudara a relajarte, iremos a pie -concluyó- ¿Reprobaste algún examen?

- Aún no han tomando ninguno por suerte, pero estoy preparándome con física porque me cuesta mucho y se me olvidan las formulas -comentó sonriendo- no se preocupe por eso, siempre fui aplicado para los exámenes... me gusta que mis padres adoptivos estén orgullosos de haberme cuidado, por eso me esfuerzo... además, me pongo feliz con las lindas notas.

- Eso es bueno, muy bueno, entonces debes ponerte a estudiar para la semana entrante, hay malos rumores de matemáticas -aconsejó-

- Uhh... espere que le diga a Wufei... pobre, con lo que le cuestan los números.

La charla entre profesor y alumno fue bastante amena, ambos conociéndose un poco y de paso el adulto estudiando mentalmente al trenzado, si iba a ayudarlo, iba a hacerlo bien, entre tanto Heero estaba furioso... había perdido una practica, una reunión y adelantar un poco su investigación por pasar un día común y corriente... otro día con la tortura de no recibir ni una sonrisa por parte de su novio ¿habría visto o no el beso que le dio la francesa esa?

Llegaron a la plaza, para ir al colegio desde la casa de Hilde era inevitable no pasar por aquella plaza... la plaza donde se conocieron... donde comenzó todo este embrollo, de repente Duo estaba callado y solo respondía con monosílabos, y Heero lo notó... ¿arrepentimiento¿Recuerdos?...

- Duo estas callado -afirmó el hombre- ¿dije algo malo?

- No, profesor -continuó mirando al frente-

- ¿Arrepentimiento? -preguntó de pronto el príncipe caminando al otro lado de su novio-

- ¿eh? -lo miró algo sorprendido ¿rompiendo su voto de silencio?-

- Que si es arrepentimiento. -repitió sin quitar la vista del frente-

- Debería -contestó enojado- pero no lo es, además ¿Qué te importa si lo que sienta ya no lo tomas en cuenta? -miró a su maestro- lo que sucede es que aquí nos conocimos, cuando yo tenía doce años, y también tiene otros recuerdos importantes, nada más.

- Comprendo, entonces se como te sientes, me suele pasar con mi esposa cuando vamos de veraneo. -contó- es algo así como querer volver atrás.

- Es un modo de depresión ¿sabía?... personalmente es mi favorita. -rió- Oiga no sabía que era casado, hasta hoy me entero, desembuche ¿hace cuantos años?

La charla volvió a hacerse amena hasta el final del camino, donde la joven los atendió algo sorprendida de ver a un profesor allí, pero no hizo preguntas ya que indirectamente su amigo y el hombre le dieron a entender que era mejor guardar silencio, luego se sentaron y esperaron a que ella arreglara la tijera y los peines para poder cortarle el pelo al trenzado. Quatre estaba de salida con Trowa así que la casa estaba sola de no ser por ella.

- Duo no te ates tanto el pelo, te lo corte hace muy poco -reprochó la joven desatándole la trenza-

- Lo siento, es que es más cómodo tenerlo atado durante el colegio, y luego me olvido de soltarlo... por eso se me cortan las puntas, es odioso -sonrió-

- ¿Hace cuanto que tienes cabello largo, Duo? -preguntó el profesor revisando unos exámenes-

- Desde los cinco que no lo corto más de lo justo para que crezca bien -recordó con algo de tristeza- en el orfanato... extrañaba tanto a mi madre, que en mi afán por querer recobrar todo eso... -miró al suelo- creo que me dejé crecer el cabello solo por su imagen, luego me lo quisieron cortar y no me dejé.

- ¿Estuviste muchos años en el orfanato? -inquirió-

- Hum... veamos entre a los cinco, seis, siete... ocho, creo que tres años mas o menos -respondió mientras lo peinaban-

- Después mis papas lo adoptaron y se convirtió en mi hermanito político -sonrió Hilde mientras terminaba de desenredarle el cabello-

- Eso me recuerda... -comentó el príncipe más tranquilo-

Nadie dijo nada, todos esperando a que Heero terminara la frase y éste debatiéndose entre hablar o no, al final decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¡Heero nos dejaste con la incógnita! -se quejó la joven soltándole el cabello al peli-largo-

- No... Duo... -lo miró-... encontré a tu hermana.

El profesor afiló los ojos levantando su vista para observar el ambiente, el oji-violeta estaba mudo mirando a su pareja sumamente sorprendido mientras la joven se había quedado estática con el peine en el aire.

- ¿Duo... tu tienes una hermana? -preguntó la joven saliendo de su letargo-

- No puedes estar hablando enserio, Heero... los dos sabemos que ella... -tragó saliva-

- No puedo decirte como, pero te aseguro que la encontré, me faltan los análisis de ADN -afirmó levantándose- pero ahora estoy ocupándome de otras cosas y no tengo tiempo para hablarle a ella.

- ¡ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS PARA DECIRME QUIEN ES! -exclamó levantándose de golpe-

- No -negó- ella aún cree en sus padres adoptivos, yo me encargaré hasta que llegue el momento.

-... ¿Sé quien es?... -preguntó amargamente tras recordar verlo con la bibliotecaria-

- ... -lo miró y luego caminó hasta la ventana pasándose una mano por el cabello- si, esta más cerca de lo que crees.

El trenzado se mordió el labio inferior ¿y si era esa de acento francés?... no, ella se veía mayor, pero ¿entonces?... Aún no podía olvidar el sentimiento horrible de verlo con otra, y no le había dicho nada aún... ahora parecía más tranquilo ¿Y si hablaban de eso ahora? Quizá con la presencia de todos el se mantuviera así de tranquilo.

- Duo siéntate, así te corto el pelo -rompió el hielo la joven-

-... Disculpa... -murmuró sentándose-... Heero... -llamó mirándolo de reojo mientras él se volteaba- ¿Conoces a la bibliotecaria? -preguntó nervioso sin quitarle la vista de encima-

- ... -frunció el entrecejo- Conocerla no, apenas la vi hoy. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada... -desvió la vista- ¿Qué te pareció? -preguntó mirando a su profesor que le asentía-

- Una atrevida ¿Lo viste, cierto? -se acercó un poco-

- ¿Qué cosa? -cerró los ojos intentando no ponerse más nervioso, sabía que no era buen mentiroso-

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando fuiste por primera vez a mi habitación? -le preguntó apoyando sus codos en el respaldar del sofá y recargándose en ellos-

_**------ Flash Back-----**_

- Duo... -levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla del aludido- nunca, nunca jamás, por más cosas que te digan, por más cosas que te resulten raras... no dudes de mi fidelidad -le besó la otra mejilla- porque yo quiera o no siempre te voy a querer a ti.

- ... Heero... -murmuró sonrojado-

_**------ Fin del Flash Back-----**_

- ... -guardó silencio mientras recordaba esa pequeña confección-... lo siento... -murmuró-... pero es que...

- No seas desubicado, no es el lugar para hablar de eso -cortó con la mirada fría en sus manos-

- Pero pueden hacer de cuenta que no existimos, después de todo, por tu culpa Duo ah estado muy deprimido... -reprochó Hilde cortando las puntas del pelo-

- Ella tiene razón -secundó el profesor- nunca es tarde para enmendar errores, hazlo ahora antes de que sea muy tarde.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, ni siquiera debería estar aquí -habló con la voz fría y sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendiéndolo- ahora tengo el doble de trabajo.

- ¿desde cuando fuma uno de mis alumnos? -preguntó con voz seria el maestro-

- Desde que quiero -respondió éste secamente-

- Sal afuera Heero, el olor a cigarrillo le dejará el cabello percudido a Duo, además de que el ambiente se pone pesado y los que sufrimos las consecuencias somos los que te acompañamos -aconsejó peinando el cabello del peli-largo-

- Si es posible, apágalo -sugirió volviendo a sus exámenes-

Mas el príncipe le dio una pitada al cigarrillo y salió afuera por la puerta de adelante, de todos modos necesitaba pensar y hacer unas llamadas a unas cuantas personas... la charla de hacía momentos realmente le estaba desconcentrando y no debía pensar en asuntos románticos por ahora, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Por otro lado Duo estaba bastante deprimido, bueno ahora sabía que al menos Heero mantenía su promesa... eso quería decir que al menos algo sentía, pero entonces ¿por qué esa forma de actuar tan rara¿Por qué de repente se volvió tan frío, Hilde solo le cortaba el cabello en silencio y el profesor corregía unos cuantos exámenes de vez en cuando comentando algo para aligerar el ambiente.

Hasta que de repente Heero entró cerrando su celular y aún con el cigarrillo prendido.

- Duo ¿Tu tenías un medallón de tu familia? -preguntó de golpe cerrando la puerta-

- Eh... -lo miró un tanto sorprendido- Sí, pero... no sé dónde esta.

- Piensa un poco¿estas seguro de no recordarlo? -preguntó apagando el pitillo en el cenicero de la mesa central y sentándose-

- Que importa... -desvió la vista de mala gana- no tengo ganas de recordar nada.

- ... -asintió y miró a otro lado- Tengo algunos sospechosos, tu sabes de que, pero sin la foto no puedo hacer mucho. -informó mirando a la nada-

-... ¿Cuántas cosas más escondes? -soltó de repente en tono tranquilo-... Me llamas desubicado a mí, sin embargo, tu no te quedas muy atrás... ¿Por qué no eres así de tranquilo cuando estamos solos?... ¿Acaso tienen que haber terceros para poder hablar contigo?... ¿O todo es casualidad?...

-... No sé para que te ayudo... -susurró recargándose y cruzándose de brazos-

- Eso es una evasión a al realidad¿De qué temes hablar? -preguntó el maestro-

- No se meta, no es su problema.

- Entonces me meto yo, es mi problema, es mi amigo. -interrumpió la joven- Yo también quisiera saber lo mismo que Duo ¿me responderías a mí?

- Soy un profesor indicado para darme cuenta si mis alumnos tienen la capacidad de continuar en el colegio, y haré hasta lo imposible porque puedan estudiar tranquilos dando su mayor potencial, te lo digo para que te des cuenta que tu situación me importa, mucho -habló el profesor-

- A ver si lo entiende, profesor... -puso especial sarcasmo- Esto no les concierne, nunca lo entenderían, no se metan.

- Pero para mi no vale esa excusa, se supone que soy más que tu novio... se supone que...

- Limítate a ser lo que eres, nada más.

- En otras palabra Duo, un sirviente que hace y dice que lo que su rey quiere escuchar o que le hagan... incluyendo la intimidad. -expresó con molestia- un machismo propio del ingles.

- ¡Que se meta su machismo por...! -se cruzó de brazos-

- Quédate quieto Duo, te voy a cortar mal el pelo -regañó la chica.-

El resto del día el príncipe no dijo absolutamente nada, ya se había puesto de mal humor con las mil preguntas que todos le hacían... estaba arto de preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, quería olvidarse del planeta entero, del universo si era posible... mas, sin embargo, debía continuar ahí día a día... algo muy incomodo. Luego de que al oji-violeta le cortaron las puntas hicieron café y se quedaron hablando con el profesor y Hilde en completa paz, olvidando los problemas mayores y disfrutando de la tarde, hasta que se hicieron las seis treinta; Entonces se despidieron de la chica y el profesor los acompañó hasta el departamento del de cabello revuelto, iba a asegurarse de que uno de sus alumnos tuviera un día relajante... y había notado perfectamente lo que le había querido decir en su despacho, definitivamente Heero no estaba como en otros tiempos... ahora era mucho más callado, antes intervenía hasta por proteger verbalmente a su pareja, absolutamente nada que ver a lo que es ahora.

Duo se bañó y se cambió con un pantalón de mezclilla un poco grande con una camiseta negra que le iba suelta, esa noche quería divertirse y no lucir arrebatador ni nada parecido, solo pasarla bien, así que optó por esa ropa comodísima y su cabello a medio trenzar con algunos mechones sueltos para que si bailaba con Hilde se lucieran más. Después se baño Heero, hasta recién había recordado que su novio iba a ir a esa estúpida fiesta, y era su deber acompañarlo no solo por ser su prometido (casi marido) sino también por su protección, así que luego de asearse se vistió eligiendo un pantalón negro de vestir con cinto y camisa de igual color.

Eran las siete y cuarto cuando sonó el timbre y el oji-violeta sumamente emocionado porque por fin podría olvidarse de los problemas con Heero, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Alex que vestía un pantalón de jean y una camisa blanca bastante traslucida. El muchacho lo saludó con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro mientras que el príncipe, que recién salía del cuarto, fruncía el ceño al notar visitas ¡Y que visita!... mas el profesor solo alzó la vista de sus papeles y sonrió al ver a su más holgazán alumno de ese año.

- ¿Listo para irnos Duito? -preguntó sonriendo-

- ¡Seguro¿Porfe usted también viene? -preguntó volteando para poder verlo-

- Si, voy a ver que tipo de fiestas organizan en el colegio, me gustara ver eso -comentó guardando sus cosas- y Alex, te fue bastante mal en el examen.

- No me arruine la noche ¿Si? Odio estudiar -refutó con las manos en las caderas-

- ¡Entonces nos olvidamos del cole y a divertirnos! -saltó emocionado-

- Vamos que abajo están Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y Hilde -animó tomándole la mano y llevándolo afuera-

Heero frunció el ceño, podía aguantar sus charlas... era normal que Duo tuviera amistades¿pero desde cuando un AMIGO lo invitaba a una fiesta?... y lo que es peor ¡ÉL ACEPTABA!; más que enojado y conteniéndose para no hacer estupideces (más de las acostumbradas) agarró su celular y las llaves del departamento saliendo hasta el final y cerrando la puerta.

Efectivamente abajo estaban todos los demás, quien al verlo hasta el final y terminando de guardar las llaves tan solo se quedaron mudos y le indicaron al trenzado (a base de señas) que qué hacia él ahí, mas el oji-violeta solo volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño para después ignorarlo rotundamente y continuar con su charla de una cantante japonesa, entonces nadie dijo nada y se pusieron a vivir ese fin de semana al máximo, no siempre tenían una fiesta a la cual concurrir, por eso es que verían el modo de que fuera 'perfectamente pacifica'.

Entre charlas y risas llegaron al colegio, y frente a la puerta de entrada estaba el auto del profesor quien solo lo abrió y dejó sus cosas adentro para después entrar junto con los alumnos y ver que tal estaba el lugar, todos seguían hablando sobre un actor conocido de una película ganadora de varios Oscares, y ese 'todos' excluía a Heero... por otra parte el profesor intentaba entablar una conversación con este último alumno sin tener éxito ya que lo ignoraba completamente.

El colegio por otro lado estaba casi perfecto, adornos por todos lados y música bien fuerte... no era pesada, era más bien dance o techno, hasta un poco de pop y lentos según hablaron con el 'DJ' de la fiesta, pero a pedido podía incluir alguna de rock o con mucha guitarra. El salón comedor estaba repleto de gente porque este mismo, a través del patio, se comunicaba con la salida que daba a la cancha de entrenamiento, entonces todos pasaban desde la cafetería hasta la cancha y el lugar rebasaba de gente, entre tanto el clima era el mejor que podía pedir, estrellado y no muy fresco no obstante tampoco caluroso ni mucho menos pesado, de este modo podías ponerte casi lo que querías sin miedo a pasarla mal.

Hilde, Duo y Alex fueron instantáneamente a la cancha mientras Heero los seguía más alejado, Trowa y Quatre optaron por el patio porque si bien les gustaban las fiestas no querían estar en el centro de todo, el profesor se fue a recorrer los pasillos y Wufei se quedó en la cafetería comiendo dulces y hablando con un grupo de chicas. En un primer momento todo fue charla, luego a la joven se le dio por bailar y entonces intercambiaban piezas entre Alex y Duo para darse un descanso y no aburrirse de rutinas, dejando así pequeños intervalos donde el trenzado tenía que intentar conseguir con quien hablar para no quedarse solo con su pareja, no que tuviera miedo... pero no quería amargarse.

Ahora la joven estaba bailando con el oji-miel, y desafortunadamente todos estaban tan concentrados en bailar que no había quedado nadie con quien él pudiera charlar, bueno... charlar a corto plazo.

- ... Duo -el oji-cobalto estaba recargado en una pared- iré afuera ¿me acompañas?

- ¿para? -preguntó desconfiado mirándolo-

- Tomar aire. -respondió calmo "y de paso alejarte del que se quiere convertir en mi rival"... pensó-

- ... -lo miró unos instantes- bien, vamos... -afirmó "algún día... deberé quitarme esta desconfianza, alguien debe dar el primer paso"-

Salieron al patio, el cual estaba casi vació debido a que las grandes masas de gente se hallaban o bailando o comiendo, y se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles no muy alejados de la entrada al salón; así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el oji-cobalto giró su vista una sola vez y luego pasó un brazo por la cintura de su pareja, quien solo se estremeció... no quería tenerlo cerca pero... por otro lado ansiaba tanto que ese chico fuera el Heero que amaba...

Éste a su vez tenía la cabeza en blanco, por fin sin presiones... por fin sin trabajo, por fin solo silencio a su alrededor... ignorando el continuo sonido de música que se fundía con el ambiente; se acercó hasta poder besarle la mejilla a su novio, y no vio que le detuvieran, así que solo se quedó en aquella posición, cerca.

- ... -abrió los ojos mirando de rojo al trenzado-... ¿él te invitó?... -preguntó en un murmullo tranquilo y suave-

- ... -por un instante quedó sorprendido, al fin escuchaba lo que había conocido... podía jurar que nada había sucedido-... si... y acepté porque... quería estar contento aunque sea un día...

- ¿Fue después de que volviera?... -preguntó en igual tono pero un poco más alto-

- ... -tragó saliva, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo que ese frío y seco Heero volviera- Si... no te enojes por favor... -pidió en un susurro-

- Me lo hubieras pedido -reclamó intentando no enojarse-

- No tuvimos tiempo de hablar, parecías enojado, hasta hace un rato... -se abrazó cerrando los ojos-

Por un momento Duo pensó que su acompañante iba a estallar y comenzar a darle ordenes, como los últimos días, pero no fue así sino al contrario... el oji-cobalto le levantó el rostro y lo besó muy suavemente, solo rozándolo, solo teniéndolo cerca, y el trenzado no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era lo que quería, eso era lo que le gustaba de su novio, así era como siempre lo había tratado y como quería que lo tratase, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse querido... ser tratado con esa suavidad que marcaba aquel beso. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos y se acercó un poco a su novio, si Heero iba a seguir así de tranquilo podía darse rienda suelta sin temer a nada, necesitaba besarlo y sentir ese amor que ahora parecía irradiar; mientras que su pareja le correspondió completamente comenzando a profundizar poco a poco el beso, no lo volvió apasionado, solo lo suficientemente cerca como para probarse y sentirse.

Sentía como si fuera el primer beso de su vida, como si fuera aquel beso en el parque que recibió hace pocos meses, y el sonido se fue de sus sentidos, y se olvidó de en que parte del planeta estaba ubicado... solo sintiendo que estaba sentado y siendo abrasado por alguien más, ese alguien era quien le besaba de aquel modo tan dulce... tan amoroso. Pero su cuerpo no dejó de obedecer, sino que actuó solo, acercándose y queriéndose fundir con aquel otro... rozándolo y gritando que amaba a ese ser. Heero por fin sentía esa paz interna, esa paz que hacía mucho no sentía, esa que le hacia ser él y olvidarse del trabajo y los deberes... esa que solo le sabía dar Duo, esa que solo podía y quería sentir con él¡Cuánto había necesitado besarlo¡Cuánto había anhelado abrasarlo!... y ahora por fin, ahí, juntos, rogando que nada ni nadie interrumpiera eso tan preciado que solo sus corazones sentían mutuamente.

Desdichadamente eso que más desearon no pudo cumplirse, el celular del príncipe comenzó a sonar, primero una... luego dos... y luego tres, entonces Heero se separó de su novio suavemente e intentando mantener la calma, sacó el aparato de su estuche para seguidamente mirar la pantalla.

Su padre... debió suponerlo.

Frunció el ceño conteniendo su ira, cuanto odiaba que interrumpieran algo que espero por mucho tiempo, cuanto odiaba que fuera solo para hacerlo enojar, cuanto odia que fuera solo para reclamarle...; Levantó la tapa del celular y con voz fría y bastante molesta respondió.

- Déjame adivinar, vienes a reclamarme la falta de hoy -se recargó en el árbol mientras del otro lado solo se oían gritos-... cállate... -susurró cerrando los ojos, mas del otro lado se seguían oyendo gritos por un buen tiempo- ¡Que guardes silencio¡HAS TENIDO UN MES MOLESTANDOME POR ESO! -estalló enojado, su padre siempre lograba enojarlo y seguía reprochándole, pero ya no lo escuchó- No me llames, estaré con el celular apagado... si no estas escuchando es porque solo gritas estupideces -concluyó para luego cortar la llamada y apagar el aparato-

El oji-violeta ahora estaba recargado en el árbol con la mirada en el suelo, pudiendo afirmar que todo el Heero de recién había desaparecido... ¿todo por la llamada¿Habría sido otra cosa?... No, no había hecho nada mal, entonces lo que le alteraba a Heero era su padre. Mientras tanto éste respiraba profundo intentando volver a olvidarse de ese incidente, intentando que todo lo relacionado con su padre se fuera al carajo y no arruinar el momento más de lo que ya estaba arruinado.

- Duo -llamó intentando no sonar molesto-

- ... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un susurro y giró su vista chocándose de pronto con que su novio le daba el celular-

- No me lo devuelvas, pase lo que pase no me lo des -le pidió con la poca conciencia que tenía- rómpelo sí quieres. -cerró los ojos-

- ... -tomó dudoso el aparato-... ¿estas enojado? -sin respuesta-... Heero... ¿es conmigo?... Dime por que... dime que hago, ayúdame a no tener que dejar todo aquí. -pidió sintiendo los ojos húmedos-

- No hagas eso -apretó sus puños-

- ... -lo miró nos instantes-... esta bien... no te daré el celular, hablaremos de otra cosa... -lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos- ¿estas celoso? -intentó sonreír-

-... bastante -respondió relajándose un poco-

- Yo debería estar muy enojado contigo, no me gusto verte con... -hizo una pausa- con la chica de la biblioteca... estas tan distinto que se me olvidaron todas tus palabras, discúlpame.

- No rompo promesas -abrió los ojos- yo no la besé, creo que no sabía quien era.

- Ella vino de intercambio desde Francia y sus padres la ayudaron a conseguir una beca en una universidad aquí cerca así que ella para ayudar con los gastos comenzó a trabajar acá -comentó sintiéndose menos preocupado- la conozco porque pase muchas horas en la biblioteca y hablábamos cuando no había nadie... por eso me chocó mucho que de repente quizás la hubieras besado.

- ... ya veo... -murmuró- ¿Qué hablaste con el profesor?

- ... -bajó la vista- Por un momento quería vengarme de ti, creí que realmente me habías engañado, y después se me ocurrió lo poco inteligente que sería hacerte lo mismo que yo vi... no supe a quien recurrir, si Hilde o Wufei supieran todo entonces se enojarían mucho, sería un desastre -se recargó en el árbol mirando al suelo- y Quatre está muy bien con Trowa como para ahora meter problemas que no tienen que ver con él... por eso no sabía que hacer, como actuar, _tengo_ miedo... y solo se me ocurrió que quizás él supiera que decirme, quizás es el único que realmente puede ayudarme. -se abrazó- y es que... entre los exámenes, entre mis amigos que intentan y no logran animarme, que me deprimo solo, y tu que no estas nunca... prácticamente me siento solo, es como tener todo y al mismo tiempo nada, estoy presionado de todos lados y la única salida que encuentro es el profesor... pero también sé que no puedo abusar de él, -comenzó a llorar mientras su aura oscurecía- no quiero que me ayude porque sé que dependeré de su persona, pero no tengo nadie más... lamentablemente... solo siento deseos de dejar de existir, solo traigo problemas... y después Hilde y sus 'te adoro Duo' me detienen... ¿Pero de que sirve vivir y sentir tu mente muerta?... ¿De que sirve vivir para los demás si no eres feliz?... ¿De que sirve auto mentirse? No vale seguir gastando el tiempo que alguien más podría usar, mi vida no tiene sentido, seria más fácil si yo dejara de existir, mis padres adoptivos no cargarían conmigo, mis amigos dejarían de preocuparse por mí, los profesores no gastarían su tiempo intentando que yo aprenda algo... hasta tu no tendrías que aguantarme, no te enojarías, estarías tranquilo... y yo podría estar con mis padres, sin preocupaciones... sin tener que pensar en nada que no sea...

- Deja de decir eso -interrumpió con la vista en el suelo- estas en un error... es todo producto de tu depresión, no puedes ver las cosas.

- No Heero, es que nadie me da un motivo para ver... si yo realmente estoy solo... completamente solo. -su aura comenzó a aumentarse-

- Mentira... -refutó-... solo estas deprimido... y es mi culpa. -cerró los ojos y se volteó comenzando a abrasarlo- me eh dejado llevar mucho por las influencias.

- ... Heero... -murmuró-

El príncipe solo lo abrazó fuerte y lo consoló tal cual como siempre lo había hecho, acariciándole la cabeza y abrazándolo, mientras que el oji-violeta daba rienda suelta a su llanto intentando que todo eso se fuera así de rápido como el tiempo de receso... se había desahogado, del modo que menos esperaba y con la persona que más le lastimaba, pero se había desahogado y ahora lo estaban consolando, por fin cómodo entre esos brazos, por fin sintiéndose seguro entre ellos y no aterrado; Levantó un brazo para acercarse al cuello de su pareja, mas solo logró sentir como las lagrimas de este caían silenciosamente por su mejilla y eso le hizo llorar aún más, recordó como se había dicho que esas lágrimas eran sinceras, recordó que nunca lo había visto llorar más que cuando se enteró del causante de la muerte de Midori, recordó que todos sus enojos se habían ido solo por ver esa lagrima cuando Shinigami se entregó a él... porque en definitiva, tanto Shinigami como Duo ahora le pertenecían a aquel príncipe... ese el cual ahora lloraba por impotencia, por culpabilidad, por temor, por dolor... pero más que nada culpa, si no se hubiera dejado influir por su padre y su mal carácter entonces no estaría lastimando tanto a la persona que más amaba.

Todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido solo por ellos, ninguno de los dos escuchaba algún sonido a su alrededor... a pesar de que la música sonaba bastante fuerte, ellos no la sentían; estaban demasiado ensimismados, demasiado concentrados en aquel abraso, intentando que con eso el otro supiera todo y los sufrimientos se acabasen.

Duo pareció calmarse más rápido que Heero, ya que luego de unos minutos se separó y se limpió los ojos con el brazo, aún con el llanto en la garganta pero conteniéndolo, necesitaba ver... necesitaba asegurarse de que su príncipe estuviese llorando por él, y no por algo más, necesitaba ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Y el oji-cobalto no dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo observó como la persona que más quería intentaba calmarse y luego levantaba la vista para clavarla en sus ojos.

Al fin y al cabo de unos segundos el príncipe bajó la vista, no soportaba que le vieran llorar, no estaba acostumbrado a eso... menos que ese quien le veía fuera Duo, con esos ojos tan tranquilos y llenos de inocencia, hasta la fecha había llorado cuatro veces por él, pero en ninguna ocasión se había dejado ver hasta ahora... en cierto modo lo invadieron los nervios, más que nada por la reacción que el oji-violeta tuviera con él. Pero Duo solo le alzó el rostro y lo besó, de esos besos tan suaves que parecen una caricia, de esos besos que solo Duo Maxwell (¿o debería decir Yui?) sabía dar.

- ... es la segunda vez que veo que lloras por mí, pero es la primera que te das cuenta -murmuró aún cerca de su rostro y sonriendo ligeramente-

- ¿La... segunda? -preguntó confundido y sorprendido- ¿Cuándo me viste...?

- ... -sonrió- cuando Shinigami se enojó contigo, cuando no querías que me fuera y yo abrí la puerta

- ... entiendo... -recargó su cabeza en el hombro del trenzado-... perdóname...

- Uhm... -suspiró- yo no debería perdonarte... -respondió medio reprochando y abrasándolo-... pero el solo saber que lloras por mí me hace dar vuelta la idea...

- Necesitamos vacaciones -concluyó besándole el cuello- solos, los dos... sin celulares, ni computadoras.

- ¿Te parece poco¡Ojalá pudiera tenerlas ahora! -exclamó cerrando los ojos-... pero aún falta para terminar el colegio...

- Duo... -

- ... ¿Qué pasa? -entreabrió los ojos-

- Acompáñame a los entrenamientos -pidió separándose- y no me dejes ir con mi padre... si yo voy, te lastimaré después.

- Ok... -asintió traduciendo las palabras- ¡PERO...! -sonrió triunfante- A cambio tienes que bailar una pieza conmigo, ahí adentro -señaló el salón-

- Si es lenta si -afirmó- si es como las que bailas con Hilde paso.

- No tonto, una romántica -se puso de pie y le estiró la mano mientras sonreía- ¿Vamos?

Heero sonrió afirmando pero rechazó la mano levantándose por su cuenta, luego lo acorraló contra el árbol y lo besó como la vez anterior, muy suave, solo rozándole los labios, solo sintiendo la cercanía, mientras el oji-violeta sonreía y le devolvía el beso abrasándolo por la cintura para luego de unos minutos separarse y encaminarse al salón de deportes adecuado para la fiesta.

Adentro, cercanos a la mesada de los jugos y a la derecha de la puerta, los cinco chicos mantenían un semblante preocupado con la vista baja, Quatre y Trowa habían venido de repente buscando a Duo y nadie le supo decir donde estaba, el rubio había sentido una depresión muy fuerte proviniendo de su amigo y por eso había ido a buscarlo temiendo que el baka de Heero le hubiera hecho algún daño emocional, pero Hilde había estado bailando con Alex y Wufei estaba muy lejos de la zona como para verlos; así que optaron por quedarse allí pensando donde podrían estar, sin resultado alguno hasta ahora.

El príncipe caminaba a un lado de su novio abrasándolo por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en su bolsillo, entre tanto el trenzado parecía contar algo bastante contento ya que sonreía tranquilamente, las miradas de todos sus amigos se posaron en ellos observando más que extrañados la situación mientras el rubio se concentraba intentando captar los sentimientos de ellos, pero era como una barrera, de repente no podía captar nada más que su sorpresa. Alex estuvo a punto de llamarlos cuando el oji-violeta tomó la mano de su pareja y se hecho a correr hacia el DJ para pedirle un tema romántico arrastrando a su novio en el proceso, pero éste no se quejó, sino que sólo sonrió muy imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Miko, Miko! -exclamó el trenzado saltando al lado del chico con auriculares enormes- ¡MIKOOO! -gritó llamando su atención-

- ¡Hey¡Duo¿Qué pasó? -bajándose los auriculares-

- Porfas, quiero un tema romántico, el que tengas, cualquiera ¡pero romántico! -pidió con los ojos brillantes-

- Veo que encuentro para ti Duo, ahora reviso -revisó un par de Cds- ¿Qué te parece el clásico de Celine Dion?

- Buenísimo, ese esta bien -afirmó apretando la mano de su pareja-

- Ahora lo paso, aguántame que termine este tema -señaló el techo y luego volvió a ponerse los auriculares-

Duo sonrió abiertamente mientras volteaba para empezar a dar saltitos al lado del príncipe y después terminar por abrasarlo, inmediatamente después de eso el tema que pidió el trenzado empezó a sonar y entonces Heero fue arrastrado de nueva cuenta esta vez hasta el centro donde varios bailaban y algunas otras parejas se sumaban, entre ellas Quatre y Trowa, para luego abrasarse y comenzar con a seguir el paso de la tonada tan suave y sentimental.

- Se nota que estas contento -murmuró el oji-cobalto al oído del otro-

- Mucho, no aguantaba estar peleado contigo -se abrazó más- pero lo bueno es que ya sé que te pone de mal humor.

- Eso es por tenerte lejos -sonrió- la próxima viajas conmigo.

- Y de paso me muestras todo eso de Inglaterra que tanto te gusta... -cerró los ojos-

- ... Si -asintió abrazándolo más por la cintura-

Y entonces la voz de la cantante se dejó escuchar...

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on…'  
_

... Cantando casi mágicamente una canción llena de significados profundos... quizás muchos se identificaban con esa canción; pero para Duo y Heero esa canción marcaba algo muy fuerte, era como si la letra estuviera dedicada solo a ellos... por todo lo que pasaron... por todo lo que sintieron... y por todo lo que aún sentían mutuamente.

'…_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on…'  
_

Continuaron abrasados, al compás de aquella melodía tan significativa que de ahora en más iba a tener otro significado además de las palabras, ahora también tenían recuerdos... ahora podían acompañar aquella tonada y aquella canción junto con recuerdos que en su momento causaron dolor... pero que ahora podían asegurar que reforzaban su relación, haciendo que ellos nunca se separasen, haciendo que ellos continuaran juntos... una cosa más la cual agradecer a esta vida que tanto les había quitado y tanto les había dado... que contradictorio ¿no?...

'…_Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** WIII LES GUSTO? No se me habia ocurrido ponerle una canción, pero de repente me gusto la idea de insertarlo de ahora en mas ... veran, aquí comienza la segunda etapa, la etapa final... así que démosle la bienvenida a nuestro ending, **CELINE DION - MY HERAT WILL GO ON**... espero les halla gustado nos vemos. 

_Por cierto, el cap lo termine el 25 de enero a la madrugada, y al fin tengo Inter.! Jejeje... estoy contentísima... no se imaginan cuanto _

_Bueno nos vemos chicos y chicas, suerte y besos_ **¡BIENVENIDA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**

**EL CAP ESTA DEDICADO A NADESIKO Y A MIDORI! ONEE-CHAN ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTES DE NUEVO! TE EXTRAÑE COSITA! xDD** _ya se me pongo melosa, gomen uu_

_NOS VEMOS!_

_Ryoko de Leonhart_


	27. Proyecto Amatista

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuaron abrasados, al compás de aquella melodía tan significativa que de ahora en más iba a tener otro significado además de las palabras, ahora también tenían recuerdos... ahora podían acompañar aquella tonada y aquella canción junto con recuerdos que en su momento causaron dolor... pero que ahora podían asegurar que reforzaban su relación, haciendo que ellos nunca se separasen, haciendo que ellos continuaran juntos... una cosa más la cual agradecer a esta vida que tanto les había quitado y tanto les había dado... que contradictorio ¿no?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La familia de Heero había aceptado más que bien al trenzado, lo que es más, los abuelos del oji-cobalto vivían llamándolo al celular... ¿Cuál celular?... ¡El que le regaló Noin para su cumpleaños! La mujer se disculpó por habérselo entregado retrasado y se lo había enviado a través de su sobrino, los primos del chico no decían más de lo justo y necesario y cuando el oji-violeta preguntaba por la frialdad simplemente cambiaban de tema, mientras que Heero lo miraba expectante cuando recibía llamados de ellos... algo le decía que el pícaro tenía algo que ver y no se lo estaba diciendo.

La relación entre ambos había mejorado bastante, aún tenían ligeros disgustos pero ya no eran diarios sino una vez cada 7 o 13 días producto de las juntas con el rey, pero nada podía hacer... Duo había descubierto que si lo acompañaba a la casa grande y estaba con él durante los descansos de la junta él no se ponía de tan pésimo humor e incluso parecía más relajado; así que ahora lo acompañaba siempre y con Quatre se quedaban charlando hasta que todo acabase y entonces cada uno se iba a su casa. Los entrenamientos eran más simples, porque aprovechaban para practicar todos juntos diferentes tipos de magia, así descubrió que Zechs era la contra parte de Milliardo así como Odin la de Heero y Traize simplemente la mantenía de incógnita. También se enteró que el rubio usaba electricidad y el moreno aire, mientras que su novio podía manejar los cuatro elementos y sus variaciones pero para ello necesitaba mucha practica y por ahora solo dominaba agua, fuego y hielo... y que los sinners solo tenían facilidad en cuanto a cosas puntuales, como curación, mayor fuerza, mayor agilidad, mayor inteligencia, mayor perspicacia, etc., pero que como Quatre estuvo conviviendo con Heero y con él entonces tenía ciertos talentos adicionales.

Ya había pasado un mes, un glorioso mes... definitivamente su vida había dado un vuelco bastante grande luego de la presentación del príncipe como futuro Rey oficial y terminantemente, ahora no solo todo mundo lo conocía sino que también tenía todos los días de su vida ocupados, en parte estaba feliz porque no se aburriría nunca, pero por otro lado se estaba volviendo una rutina algo extraña y no le era para nada emocionante tener una rutina de ese tipo, aunque podía cambiarla y arriesgarse a que su Heero estuviera de mal humor todos los días... Umh... mejor se quedaba como estaba.

Estaban todos sentados como siempre al comienzo de las clases, ya iban a finales del segundo trimestre así que pronto habría exámenes en todas las áreas, Wufei había faltado porque estaba 'intentando' romper el compromiso que le habían formalizado, no quería casarse porque era muy joven y quería seguir experimentando... según Trowa una excusa para aclarar su mente y declarársele a Hilde, y según Heero solo era mujeriego.

- Necesito estudiar para filosofía -concluyó el príncipe en su asiento contra la ventana-

- Después te presto mis apuntes del año pasado, te van a servir -aseguró el oji-verde-

- Hee-chan... ¿No que ya habías terminado el secundario¿Por qué tienes que estudiar entonces? -preguntó el trenzado-

- Heero ¿tu le dijiste eso? -preguntó el rubio conteniendo la risa-

- ... -suspiró- Hay Duo...

- ¿Qué? -musitó sin entender-

- Baka -concluyó sentándose bien-

- ¡Por que? -preguntó exaltado frunciendo el ceño- ¡Qué hice ahora!...

- Heero y su orgullo -resopló el rubio con una sonrisa-

- Quatre... el profesor -llamó Trowa poniéndose de pie-

- Nos vemos en el descanso chicos -saludó el oji-azul-

- Nos vemos... -murmuró el trenzado algo resentido- Hee-chan no entendí ¿por qué baka? -le tiró del pelo-

- ... -se volteó algo serio y suspiró- Por que lo creíste, nunca terminé el secundario.

- Me mentiste -afirmó fríamente- ¡Se supone que no me tienes que mentir!

- Tan solo quería ver como reaccionabas -respondió calmo-

- ¡Pero no me tienes que mentir, se supone que no debes hacer eso! -reprochó-

- Baka... -susurró acercándose y dándole un beso ligero- era solo para impresionarte ¿contento?

- Nu... -intentó sonar molesto pero sonrió- eres un idiota, más que yo.

- Hn... -se volvió a sentar-

El profesor de la hora entró, sicología, amaba al profesor de sicología después de todos los problemas que le había traído, pero luego de que fue a su oficina contándole el problemita que tenía con Heero las cosas habían dado un vuelco terrible y ahora era su profesor favorito, incluso algunos días después de que se habían arreglado el profesor seguía mirando mal al príncipe hasta que un día comenzó de nuevo a preguntar intimidades, entonces Heero arto de ese asunto interrumpió y lo mando literalmente al diablo; después de eso el profesor no dudó que la pareja realmente se hallaba mejor y los dejó tranquilos.

- Mis queridos alumnos -comenzó con una sonrisa- el día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa -miró la puerta- pasa por favor.

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules oscurísimos entró con un porte despreocupado y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, era bastante alto, incluso un poquito más alto que Heero, y poseía un cuerpo bastante delgado y poco trabajado. Duo lo miró curioso, un alumno nuevo a mitad del año no sucedía siempre... mientras que el príncipe tan solo se tensó y lo miró indiferentemente ¿qué hacia uno de sus primos segundos en ese país¿Seria por las investigaciones que estaba haciendo¿O solo por...?

- Chicos y chicas, él es Issac Galaguer, según mis datos... -revisó una libretita negra- es primo segundo de Heero Yui ¿es correcto Heero? -miró al aludido-

-... Desgraciadamente -respondió recargándose en su asiento-

Una fuerte carcajada estalló dentro del salón, menos mal que esos alumnos tenían un fuerte sentido del humor y no se helaban con sus comentarios, de lo contrario tendría un frizer ahí adentro.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Chang? -preguntó mirando el asiento vacío-

- Ah, pidió que avisáramos que no podía venir, bueno eso es obvio -rió- pero es que tiene un par de problemas familiares, nada que él no pueda resolver -aseguró el trenzado-

- Bien, entones... Issac te sentaras detrás del asiento vacío, al noroeste de Duo -miró al nuevo estudiante- ¿Te parece bien?

- Perfecto. -asintió sonriendo y comenzó a caminar-

- Bueno, Heero me gustaría que lo pusieras al tanto de los temas y los horarios, como son primos creo que tendrán más confianza entre si ¿no?

- ... -alzó una ceja- ¿Usted lo cree?

- Que aguafiestas eres primo -se burló el peli-negro- descuide profesor, yo ya me encargué de conseguir el temario. -se sentó en su butaca-

Las clases comenzaron luego del asentimiento del maestro, todos copiaron un enorme cuestionario acerca de un tema que aprendieron la semana pasada y se pusieron a resolverlo, pero Issac no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo así que sacó un papel y comenzó a escribir algo en él para después pasárselo al oji-violeta que lo miró extrañado aceptando el mensajito.

'"¿No te acuerdas de mi cierto? Heero nos presentó en la fiesta hace como dos meses atrás.'" leyó con bastante desinterés, y luego tomó su lápiz comenzando a escribir la respuesta: "'de hecho, conocí a tantos en esa fiesta que solo a algunos recuerdo, no te enojes...'"

Duo le entregó el papel al chico nuevo quien inmediatamente lo leyó y escribió su respuesta volviéndoselo a pasar, el trenzado se estaba preocupando, si no respondía el cuestionario entonces le iba a costar el siguiente tema.

"'No me enojo, tranquilo gatito¿quieres pasar el receso conmigo? Así nos conocemos un poco más, voy a estar en este país un buen tiempo y quiero hacer amigos, ya sabes, para no sentirme tan solo'" leyó el oji-violeta un tanto distraído.

'"Ok... ¿podrías permitirme hacer el cuestionario? Veras... Sicología no es una materia fácil, deberías prestar atención tu también'" le respondió rogando a dios porque hiciera caso, luego se lo pasó y el chico lo leyó y volvió a escribir una respuesta.

Issac estiró el brazo para que el novio de su primo pudiera recibirlo mas Heero se interpuso tomando primero el papel, Duo lo miró un tanto asustado, sabía lo celoso que era y sinceramente aunque fuera su primo las consecuencias no diminuían. El príncipe leyó la nota en completo silencio y luego la rompió haciéndola desaparecer con magia para después voltearse discretamente hasta su pareja.

- Deja de distraerte, luego andas pidiendo resúmenes -reprochó molesto-

- Lo siento, yo no empecé... -se encogió de hombros-

El oji-cobalto le dedicó una mirada bien fría a su primo y luego continuó con el cuestionario al igual que el oji-violeta, mientras que Issac parecía enojado.

Las clases continuaron bastante bien, no hubieron más interrupciones y el descanso llegó sin mayores percances que los celos del príncipe, el timbre sonó y todos se pusieron a juntar sus cosas, fue entones cuando Galaguer se levantó entusiasmado y se acercó al asiento del trenzado.

- ¿Vamos Duo? -preguntó con una sonrisa confiada-

- Aún faltan los demás -respondió con la mirada en sus cuadernos-

- ¿Los demás? -algo confundido-

Y respondiendo a su pregunta Quatre, Hilde, Alex y Trowa entraron por la puerta charlando sobre algunos temas ajenos a la situación, Issac los miró como fusilándolos.

- Duo ¿Iras a la cafetería cierto? -preguntó el oji-cobalto tomando la mano de su pareja-

- Sip ¿tu no vienes? -lo miró-

- Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar -comenzaron a caminar con Issac detrás- iré en cuanto termine.

- Pero si se trata de llamar a tu padre ni lo sueñes... ya sabes que cuando hablas con él...

-... No tiene nada que ver -aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego miró a su primo- Issac, ven conmigo -ordenó fríamente alejándose del grupo-

- Heero ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Hilde-

- Ira a hablar con su primo seguramente -contestó Duo abrasándola por los hombros- vamos a comer, tengo hambre -rió-

- ¡Duo, vives con hambre! -se quejó el oji-miel-

Así el grupo de jóvenes se fue a la cafetería charlando sobre algunos cantantes, fiestas, y aconsejando sobre alguna que otra cosa a alguno de sus amigos, nada especial, siempre la misma rutina, entre tanto el príncipe y su primo subían a la terraza para hablar tranquilos; Issac ya tenía una idea del tema mientras que Heero tan solo conservaba la calma, una vez que llegaron al techo de la escuela el más bajo se volteó quedando frente al de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije en cuanto a propasarte? -advirtió gélidamente-

- ¡No hice nada malo! -se cruzó de brazos- tan solo le pregunte si quería pasar el descanso conmigo, eso no es malo ¿O sí?

- ¿A todos les llamas 'gatito'? -frunció más el entrecejo-

- Tan solo quiero tener amistades Heero, eso no es malo -descruzó los brazos- quiero ser sociable y no estar solo en el tiempo que me quedaré.

- Más te vale, tengo varias cartas que jugar en tu contra -amenazó dirigiéndose a la escalera-

- ¿cartas en mi contra¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó siguiéndolo-

Ambos jóvenes bajaron de nueva cuenta mientras el oji-cobalto ignoraba rotundamente al otro, quien lentamente se enojaba frente al comportamiento y pronto se quedó callado con una mirada enojado siguiéndole el paso ya que no conocía el establecimiento al cien por cien. Llegaron a la cafetería donde un grupo de jóvenes se la pasaban haciendo desastre, cuando no, Alex y sus juegos de 'a ver si atrapas tus alfajores' y Hilde siguiéndolo era rutina mientras que Duo charlaba con Quatre y Trowa sobre Issac.

- No se tardaron nada -comentó el rubio mirando a los primos-

- No -respondió Heero- ¿ustedes sabían de su viaje?

- Si Heero, el otro día estaba hablando con Relena y ella me contó que sus padres aceptaron la petición debido a que tu estabas aquí y que de no ser así no lo hubieran dejado venir. -informó Quatre-

- Jeje... pobre Hee-chan, siempre lo llenan de responsabilidades. -Duo-

- Eso pasa por ser el heredero, no tiene ni tiempo para su vida ¿verdad? -refutó Issac-

- En realidad si tiene -contestó Hilde sentándose en la silla dejando atrás a un cansado Alex- pasa mucho rato con todos nosotros, aunque más con Duito ¿no hermanito? -lo miró-

- Uhu... -asintió-

- ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? -preguntó el nuevo-

- Si, políticamente hablando -se sentó Alex- aunque tienen ligero parecido, los dos son igual de enfadosos.

- ¿Estas en casa de mi padre? -cambio de tema el príncipe-

- Ah si, como es mi primo no hay drama, además, pasaré las tardes con Relena... aunque ayer me comentó que habrían días que estaría ocupada, no me quiso decir porque -comentó respondiendo la pregunta-

- Jejeje... -rió el oji-miel intentando distraerse-

- Eso fue sospechoso Alex -bromeó el trenzado- ¿me vas a decir que tienes algo que ver?

- ¡NO, QUE FEO GUSTO! -saltó Hilde- ¡Ni me digas que te gusta la desteñida!

- Que es natural -aclaró el oji-cobalto-

- ¡Tu no la defiendas! -se cruzó de brazos- No te tiene que importar lo que haga o deje de hacer ella con su vida.

- Duo celoso -rió el rubio- ya sería hora de que vallas dejando eso, es cosa vieja.

- Q-chan, cállate o te delato. -amenazó dolido- tengo todo el derecho a hacer el berrinche que yo quiero, después de todo se supone que es mi novio ¿No?

- Ya, está bien -cortó Heero-

- Lo peor es que Heero siiiiieeeeempre cede -rió la joven-

- Es un meloso -soltó Alex- además, díganme algo ¿Quién no querría complacer en todo a Duo? Será caprichoso pero tiene su encanto... y no me mires así -aclaró ante la mirada fría del príncipe- ya sé que no soy nadie ¿ok?

Quatre y Hilde rieron abiertamente mientras que Issac estudiaba la situación, era claro que Heero no permitía que ni los amigos del trenzado jugaran bromas con respecto a ese tema, y el chiquillo parecía contento con lo posesivo y celoso que se mostraba... eso quería decir que 'comando Amatista' debía reformarse.

El resto de las clases fue bastante normal, hasta la salida, donde Heero, Duo, y Quatre se fueron a 'la practica' mientras Relena e Issac se iban a su casa y Trowa, Alex y Hilde se fueron a la casa de la joven para charlar. Pero el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules no tenía ni la pequeñísima intención de estar lejos del oji-violeta por mucho tiempo, así que apenas llegó a la casa se cambió y se fue a buscar a su primo.

Duo, con su típico pantalón al cuerpo y camiseta cortita, y Quatre, con el uniforme, estaban practicando algunos tipos de magia con Zechs, que tenía un pantalón anaranjado y una camisa blanca; Mientras que Heero y Traize entrenaban más a lo lejos con los trajes especiales, el del príncipe pantalón azul y camisola blanca mientras el de Traize era azul más verdoso con camisola blanca también, cada uno con una espada en las manos... el día de hoy consistía en lograr materializar dos espadas para pelear con Duales. De repente un pequeño estallido de electricidad y el peli-largo y ambos rubios voltearon a ver la causa; El príncipe sentado en el suelo mirando fijamente a su contrincante que ya había materializado las dos espadas.

- No es tan difícil, deberías poder -reprochó el hombre de ojos azules-

- ¡No que va! Tan solo el doble de mi poder, es facilísimo -se quejó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los demás-

- ¿Qué paso Heero? -preguntó el rubio-

- Estamos intentando que Odin pueda usar dos espadas al mismo tiempo, pero las materializa y no puede pelear porque se desvanecen -informó el de cabello miel-

- Necesita más concentración, a mí me pasó cuando lo intente las primeras veces -contó el de pantalones anaranjados-

- ¿Algo como esto? -preguntó el trenzado poniéndose de pie-

Todos lo miraron y el aura de Duo cambio transformándose en Shinigami, luego el plano astral se expandió considerablemente hasta el punto de que pequeños brotes eléctricos de color violáceos comenzaran a surcar alrededor del su cuerpo, luego la hoz fue empuñada y lentamente la hoja de plata comenzó a cambiar volviéndose una vara con tres picos color violeta brillante (como la de Nataku en el anime pero violeta); las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas fueron aumentando gradualmente hasta que todo se disolvió y el arma terminó de materializarse.

Todos los presentes le miraron anonadados, era increíble esa cantidad de magia proveniente de alguien que no era sinner o elegido... el que más sorprendido y molesto quedó fue Heero¡¡su novio lo había superado¡¡Eso no era posible!

- Bien... -suspiró- ¿Quién prueba que si puedo pelear? -preguntó con una sonrisa el oji-violeta-

- Veremos cuanto duras -Traize se acercó a gran velocidad con su espada empuñada-

Una pelea bastante grande comenzó, Heero quedó observando como pegado, no podía creer que su pareja pudiera pelear tan bien y manejar tanto poder de una sola vez, eso era casi imposible, mas, sin embargo, Shinigami continuaba esquivando los ataques de Traize quien ahora peleaba con Duales de igual a igual, la agilidad aumentaba considerablemente mientras los pequeños rayos de corriente giraban en torno al cuerpo del más joven y provocando que el más grande le fuera costoso acercarse. El combate continuó durante un tiempo más hasta que el Dios de la Muerte sintió no poder continuar y antes de poder abrir la boca para detener todo aquello un golpe certero de Traize le dio justo en el estomago haciéndolo tocar la tierra con fuerza y toser en el proceso; El príncipe y su amigo se acercaron rápidamente para auxiliarlo mientras Duo no dejaba de toser y ambos hombres los imitaban para saber de su estado.

- Bueno... -tosió un poco más- creo que... fue suficiente.

- Déjame ver si no estas herido -aclaró poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo-

- Lo manejas muy bien, pero es increíble que tengas tanto poder siendo solamente la pareja de Odin -informó el rubio peli-largo-

- Algo me dice que no es solo eso -habló el peli-miel con una mano en su barbilla-

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el oji-cobalto sosteniéndolo por la espalda-

- Si... solo agotadísimo, quiero dormir -sonrió-

- Ya estas bien Duo -sonrió el rubio- Fue increíble lo de recién, fabuloso.

- Ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso -rió- pero en realidad fue Shinigami.

- Me di cuenta -asintió acomodándolo entre sus brazos-

En ese instante el primo de Heero llegó, y ambos hombres tras sentir la presencia de un humano común se destransformaron siendo imitados por los tres adolescentes para ponerse alerta, mas Issac nunca llegó a acercárseles, y en busca de una excusa Traize y Milliardo se fueron a buscar algo de tomar por el ejercicio.

- No puedo creer que tengas tanta magia, nunca creí que solo por estar con Heero ganaras tanto -rió el rubio-

- Es algo así como una cajita de Pandora, nunca se sabe que hay dentro... bueno si se sabe pero... ah no importa -rió-

- Desde que Alex esta en el grupo ustedes se pervirtieron demasiado -aclaró abrasando más a su novio que aún estaba débil-

- Eso es porque es un pícaro, siempre anda pensando cosas que no son -habló Quatre- pero lo bueno es que es buen pibe, sincero y respetuoso.

- Hum -asintió- es cierto, Alex es bastante sincero, jeje... y por eso vive castigado por sus padres, con cada reprobada que gana...

- Últimamente todo ah estado muy tranquilo -murmuró Heero preocupado-

-... cierto... -afirmó el oji-azul- espero que... la próxima pelea no sea difícil...

- Eso es inevitable... todas las peleas son difíciles, yo espero que sea entretenida, que podamos ganar, y que nadie sea lastimado en el proceso -miró al cielo-... por algún motivo... siento que la próxima vez que tengamos que enfrentarnos a algo así, será especial...

- Si, yo también siento eso. -secundó su pareja-

- Ahora somos más, ganaremos más rápido. -se abrasó las piernas- me pregunto si encontraremos otro sinner.

- Seguramente... -lo miró- Q-chan... ¿te sientes solo?...

- ¿eh? -lo miró- No -sonrió- para nada, solo que de repente me siento deprimido, no sé porque... ya se me irá.

- Duo, se me ocurre algo. -comunicó acercándose al oído de su novio para susurrarle algo-... ¿Qué opinas? -preguntó alejándose-

- ¡Que es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día! -exclamó sentándose por su cuenta- ¿Crees que sea posible?

- Le preguntare a Milliardo, él sabrá comprender. -

- ¿Alguien podría decirme que hablan? -preguntó Quatre-

- Es un secreto Q-chan -sonrió el trenzado- pero prometo contarte más adelante. ¿No Hee-chan?

Los dos hombres volvieron asegurando que nadie había en la zona, y trajeron consigo unas botellas de agua para continuar con el entrenamiento, de este modo Heero volvió a intentar materializar las duales y juro que no se iría de allí sin poder mantener dos espadas en combate diez minutos a lo mínimo.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos de ese lugar, un joven hablaba por teléfono bastante angustiado y molesto.

_**----- Conversación Telefónica ----**_

- Ni un poco, es como si lo defendieran -informó en tono seco-

- Jejeje... se te ah hecho difícil, pero te comento algo, dudo que logres ganarle al próximo rey, recuerda que por algo es el hijo de ese tipo asqueroso...

- Y que lo digas... realmente no se como actuar, y lo que es peor, el niño no ayuda... -una mano en la cadera-

- ¿Qué fue lo que yo te dije?... No vas a poder, acuérdate lo que te digo, volverás aquí de vuelta por un envío especial del príncipe.

- Gracias por alentarme, dijiste que me ibas a ayudar no a echarme abajo. -bufó-

- Lo siento -risas- lo que sucede es que no quiero perder la cabeza y empezar a volar como lo hiciste tu apenas lo viste... es mejor que regreses por cuenta propia a esperar que el Príncipe te dé el pasaje en contra tuya.

- Uhm... no, no me pienso rendir, ese niño tiene que ser mío, además, el plan Amatista ya esta en función.

- No vengas a mis pies llorando e implorando porque te ayude a conseguir el perdón de Yui porque no te ayudaré con eso, te advierto, Heero es un chico muy capas de hasta matarte...

- ¡JA! Por favor, yo a tus pies... como no -se acomodó el cabello- bueno, nos vemos, Milliardo me echó de aquí así que me iré a ver como anda mi ex primita.

- Suerte... y por lo que me enteré, con ella tampoco vas a jugar mucho. -tono-

_**----- Fin de la conversación telefónica -----**_

- Si claro... ya veremos aguafiestas, el gatito será mío -sonrió y se dirigió a su auto-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Uhh que capitulo aburridísimo... jejeje... me aburrí escribiéndolo, a pesar de que fue rápido, bueno, estoy concretando una idea así que ando con dos fanfincs ahí re metida. Espero que ese les halla gustado, jeje... un poquitin aunque sea U No pidan muxo, mis neuronas se fueron con el periodo xDDDDDDDDDD jajajajajajaja!

Bueno nos vemos chee! BESOS!

Ryoko de Leonhart

PD: NO SE OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!


	28. Una noche de alcohol y pasión

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**----- Conversación Telefónica ----**_

- Lo siento -risas- lo que sucede es que no quiero perder la cabeza y empezar a volar como lo hiciste tu apenas lo viste... es mejor que regreses por cuenta propia a esperar que el Príncipe te dé el pasaje en contra tuya.

- Uhm... no, no me pienso rendir, ese niño tiene que ser mío, además, el plan Amatista ya esta en función.

- No vengas a mis pies llorando e implorando porque te ayude a conseguir el perdón de Yui porque no te ayudaré con eso, te advierto, Heero es un chico muy capas de hasta matarte...

- ¡¡JA! Por favor, yo a tus pies... como no -se acomodó el cabello- bueno, nos vemos, Milliardo me echó de aquí así que me iré a ver como anda mi ex primita.

- Suerte... y por lo que me enteré, con ella tampoco vas a jugar mucho. -tono-

_**----- Fin de la conversación telefónica -----**_

- Si claro... ya veremos aguafiestas, el gatito será mío -sonrió y se dirigió a su auto-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya iba una semana desde que Issac había entrado a clases en el mismo colegio que los demás, y todo iba bien salvo Wufei que pobre no había podido solucionar las cosas con su familia y ahora andaba peleándose todos los días con tal de conseguir su libertad. Por otro lado Heero estaba más celoso que de costumbre, ya prácticamente no lo dejaba solo ni para ir a la esquina, ni con Hilde, ni con Alex, ni con Trowa, a lo mucho con Quatre pero ni hablar de Issac... no los dejaba ni a cuatro metros; El rubio y su novio simplemente sonreían y se sumergían en su mundo de charlas, era increíble como esos dos se concentraban tanto hablando con el otro que se olvidaban de todo lo que existía a su alrededor.

Era viernes, fin de semana, lo que quería decir que todos iban de salida a algún lado y como el clima estaba bastante caluroso debido a la época entonces eran más los que iban a boliches o bares en busca de diversión y entretenimiento. Ahora Quatre y Trowa estaban desaparecidos, Hilde en examen, Alex faltó a clase al igual que Wufei y Heero estaba hablando con su padre para mala suerte de Duo.

- Oye Duo -le tocó el hombro-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó prestándole atención y dejando de mirar a la nada-

- Esta noche iremos con Alex y Relena a dar una vuelta, capas que a algún bar o a tomar gaseosa por ahí ¿Quieres venir? -invitó sentándose a su lado-

- No sé... Heero se enojará conmigo, aunque tampoco sé si estará ocupado esta tarde. -respondió girando la vista a su pareja unos cuantos metros alejado-

- Pero no te preocupes, no pasará nada tan solo será una salida, si quieres invítalo para que venga también si está libre -ofreció sonriendo-

- Ok, esta bien -asintió-

La invitación sonaba tentadora, después de todo hacía mucho que no iba a una fiesta o cosas parecidas y esta sonaba la oportunidad perfecta, además, iría Alex y con él estaba tranquilo de que no le pasaría nada... pero Heero... era tan probable que no lo dejara salir como que esta noche saliera la luna, con lo celoso que estaba últimamente ya no había momento del día que no estuviera con él, y no le molestaba... pero tampoco se sentía tranquilo, Shinigami estaba inquieto por el extremo cuidado, no le gustaba estar atado y por eso de vez en cuando se enojaba. Issac por otro lado sonreía triunfante, con lo ingenuo que era ese chiquillo no le iba a ser complicado convencerlo de ir, lo demás seria pan comido, claro, si Heero no iba.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante tranquila y hasta incluso divertida, los profesores habían venido de muy buen humor y por ello las clases habían sido rápidas con pocas tareas y mucha diversión, Heero tendría que ir a unas cuantas juntas en la tarde y no estaría libre como hasta las nueve, e Issac dijo que lo pasaría a buscar a las ocho fuera o no, que le contestara en la tarde, así que Duo había optado por ir; total si se peleaba con Heero más tarde vería el modo de solucionar las cosas, no era posible que fuera tan celoso y no le dejara siquiera respirar. Al salir del colegio Heero salió directo para la casa de su padre en debe de la practica del día, por lo que Duo fue directamente al departamento y se quedo allí haciendo las tareas y después arreglándose para salir.

A las ocho en punto Issac tocó el timbre del departamento y fue recibido por el oji-violeta, quien tenía un pantalón al cuerpo color negro y una camiseta azul con una mancha esparcida color blanco en el medio, su cabello aún estaba húmedo puesto que se había tomado su tiempo para bañarse y atado en una coleta algo baja; el oji-azul por su parte tenía un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa celeste arriba contrastando perfectamente con sus ojos. Galaguer quedó de piedra, había que admitirlo, el gatito aquel tenía un cuerpo impresionante y parecía darse cuenta puesto que se vestía de un modo que lo marcaba perfectamente, parecía simple inocencia... pero una persona inocente no se vestiría así solo para ir a dar una vuelta ¿o sí?... solo las de la calle hacían eso. El trenzado por otro lado solo sonrió y tomó su celular y llaves saliendo de la casa, era mejor no llamar a Heero porque le haría un escándalo y era hasta capas de ir a encerrarlo en el departamento con tal que no saliera; Valla si conocía a su príncipe... los dos jóvenes bajaron hasta la planta baja y allí estaba Alex y Relena charlando mientras los esperaban.

- ¡¡Duo, así que al final aceptaste venir con nosotros! -saludo el oji-miel acercándose y palmeándole la espalda-

- Aja, pero tendremos que volver temprano porque no le dije nada a Hee-chan y se va a enojar conmigo. -informó con una sonrisa tranquila-

- Le tendrías que haber dicho, así se quedaba más tranquilo -aconsejó su amigo-

- Si le decía no me dejaba salir, últimamente ah estado muy celoso de todos -sonrió un poco más-

- Bueno, mientras no tengas problemas después Duo... -comentó Issac-

- No se preocupen, si yo decidí venir es por mi cuenta, no habrá drama.

- Bueno, entonces vamos nos chicos -alentó la joven tomando el brazo de Alex-

- Hace unos días que tengo la duda ¿Ustedes están de pareja? -preguntó el trenzado-

- Uh... -sonrió el de ojos miel- pues si, pero guarda el secreto.

- Jeje... -sonrió- no hay problema, etto... ¿felicidades?

- Gracias Duo -sonrió la chica- creo que así estas más libre y no sientes que te como por verte con Heero ¿no?

- Pus... -rió- creo que si... que bueno, entonces ya no seremos rivales, entonces nos podremos llevar un poquitín mejor -rió-

- ¿Adónde quieren ir? ¿Un restaurante o un bar? -preguntó Issac poco interesado en esa conversación-

- Un restaurante, Duo nunca ah tomado alcohol y Relena tampoco, así que es más conveniente no ir a lugares como esos -hablo Alex maduramente-

- Tsk... somos dos los que nos mantendremos sobrios, no va a haber problema, pero si quieren ir a un restaurante no me opongo. -se encogió de hombros-

Al final los cuatro fueron a un local de comida rápida para comprar algunas gaseosas y continuaron dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando un lugar donde pasarla bien, así se hicieron las nueve, entre charlas y risas, ahora Relena y el trenzado se llevaban bastante bien... no eran los mejores amigos pero podían hablar sin pelearse, lo cual era favorable, mientras que Alex charlaba con ellos e Issac solo rogaba a dios porque su plan diera comienzo de una vez por todas para al fin poder hacer suyo al gatito.

Caminando por las calles, por cierto bastante alejadas de la casa del trenzado, llegaron a un bar nuevo que había abierto hace algunos días, el peli-negro sonrió disimuladamente y entonces los convenció de entrar un rato para ver el clima que había, y los otros tres aceptaron. Dentro del lugar había un clima bastante agradable, ningún ebrio, nadie en paños menores, parecía de bastante categoría... por lo que se quedaron un buen rato charlando y escuchando música bastante movida; Alex salió a bailar con Relena, entonces Issac dio inicio a su plan y pidió una bebida de las más fuertes y se la paso a Duo, quien lo miró un tanto extrañado.

- Descuida no es nada raro, confía en mi -le pidió con una sonrisa relajada-

- No tomo alcohol, con nadie -aclaró girando su vista al centro del lugar-

- Como gustes... -murmuró tomándosela él y pidiendo otra- pero con una sola no te pasa nada, debes tomarte como cinco o seis para que realmente estés pasado.

- Pero yo no tomo alcohol... no me gusta -respondió tranquilo-

- ¿Ya lo has probado? ¿No que nunca has tomado? No puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca has probado -sonrió un poco más y le dio un vaso con un liquido trasparente- toma, solo uno.

El oji-violeta miró el vaso con desconfianza, por un lado el primo del príncipe tenía razón, nunca lo había probado no podía decir si le gustaba o no... pero si sabía lo que la gente pasada de alcohol hacía y no quería hacerlo el también, beber estaba mal... ponerse ebrio estaba mal, causaba muertes innecesarias, errores de los que te lamentabas, podrías terminar hasta en la cárcel... además eran menores de edad, eso era mucho peor aún. Pero la intriga le pico, ¿cómo sabría eso? ¿Qué se sentiría estar ebrio?... ¿por qué tantos tomaban? ¿tan adictivo era? ¡Que más daba, uno no le hacia mal a nadie!

Issac sonrió aún más mientras veía como el gatito tomaba el vaso y lo bebía con lentitud, había caído, uno de esos vasos para alguien que nunca había tomado era un completo detonante... con tan solo ese vaso él ya estaría lo suficientemente mareado como para no darse cuenta de estar bebiendo otro, y efectivamente así fue, una vez que Duo terminó de tomarlo lentamente dejó el vaso en la mesa e inmediatamente sintió el mareo producto de la sobredosis, respiró hondo con tal de ver si se sentía mejor pero nada, el mareo estaba allí... y junto con él una profunda alegría y un calor tremendo.

- ¿te gustó? -preguntó el oji-azul con una sonrisa, su plan iba sobre ruedas-

- Estoy mareado... -respondió cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente-

- ¿Qué tal si tomas agua para aliviarte un poco? -ofreció-

- No... -levantó la vista- necesito tomar aire... -se puso de pie-

El mareo se intensificó apenas y puso un pie en el suelo, no entendía ¿era esto a lo que le llamaban ebriedad? ¿Acaso con eso había tomado de más? ¿No que con un vaso no te pasabas?... intentó caminar mas el mareo aumentó un poco más y le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo en brazos de Issac, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó y lo apoyó contra la barra del bar colocándose frente al gatito para evitar que se cayera... y de paso iniciar la fase tres del plan.

El oji-azul se acercó un poco más al trenzado, quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en donde realmente debería estar.

- Mi querido Gatito... ahora estas a mi completo merced... -susurró lamiendo la oreja del oji-violeta-

-... No... -susurró confundido pero sabiendo que ese no era su Heero-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO QUE SE FUE CON ISSAC! -estalló Heero- ¡¡¡¡¡QUATRE SABES BIEN QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ESTEN JUNTOS!

- Lo siento Heero, pero se me escaparon, fueron con Relena y Alex... -intentó calmarlo el rubio- tranquilo, Alex no dejara que nada le pase.

- ¡¡¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ISSAC! ¡¡¡SI LLEGA A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA LO MATO! -agarró el celular marcando el número de su novio-

Quatre no dijo nada, Heero estaba en un ataque de celos e ira y era mejor no mecerse porque saldría lastimado el también.

Había terminado la junta y se había ido derecho al departamento para estar con Duo, era fin de semana y tenía pensado llevarlo al centro, al cine o al shopping para distraerse y pasar un rato juntos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y que la casa estuviera completamente vacía, inmediatamente tomó el celular e intentó llamarlo pero las líneas estaban ocupadas y no conseguía localizarlo, entonces entrando en un susto bajó hasta la recepción y el dueño le dijo que había salido con unos amigos, pero no dijo nada más. Creyó que estaría con Hilde, siempre estaban con ellos los viernes, así que subió al auto y se fue para su casa relajándose porque lo más seguro era que estuvieran tomando té y charlando sobre el bendito conductor del programa de los sábados; Pero cuando llegó Hilde lo atendió y lo hizo pasar, la casa en completo silencio, al ver a Quatre empezó a hacerle mil preguntas hasta que de repente este le dijo que sabía de un compromiso que tenía con Issac.

Sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, ¡¡Con la última persona que quería que estuviese era con su primo!... Ese maldito hijo de..., le había advertido que se alejara de Duo si no quería regresar a Inglaterra en coma cuatro, pero, sin embargo, parecía que seguía empecinado en acercársele 'más que como un amigo' a SU novio y no lo podía permitir, porque Duo le pertenecía solo a él, ¡¡a él y a nadie más! ¡¡SI ESE ISSAC GLAGUER SE ATREVÍA A TOCARLE UN PELO IBA A MORIR Y NO IBA A SER EN UN ACCIDENTE!

El celular del trenzado sonó unas cuantas veces, nadie respondía, absolutamente nadie, entonces cortó la comunicación y decidió llamarlo a Alex ya que si estaban todos juntos, él tenía que saber donde diablos se habían metido... ¡¿Por qué Duo no atendía el bendito celular! ¡¿Para que tenía uno si lo dejaba apagado! O sino ¿Qué lo tendría tan ocupado como para atender?... sintió que iba a destrozar todo si no encontraba EN ESE INSTANTE a SU novio, profesó que medio mundo iba a ser colapsado y entraría en época glaciar si se enteraba que Issac era el culpable ¡¡¡ISSAC MISMO DEJARIA DE EXISTIR!

_**----- Comunicación telefónica----**_

- ¿Si, quien habla? -la conocida voz del de ojos miel-

- ¡¿¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ DUO! -preguntó sin preludio-

- Heero -tragó saliva- este... veamos, la calle no la conozco pero el bar es EXPLACE, es uno nuevo... que abrió la...

- ¡¡Mejor Issac no esté con ustedes! ¡¡Y más te vale que no le halla puesto UN DEDO encima! ¿¿¡Escuchaste? -amenazó cortando el teléfono-

_**----- Fin de la Comunicación telefónica----**_

Guardó su celular mientras salía de la casa sin dar ninguna explicación ni un saludo, simplemente arrancó el auto y salió en dirección al bendito bar, no tenía idea de donde pudiera estar pero lo encontraría antes de que ese bastardo ingles de pelo negro tocara a Duo. Hilde y Quatre se miraron asustados y se sentaron intentando quitar la tensión de la casa, realmente fue escalofriante ver así al oji-cobalto... nunca lo creyeron TAN celoso ni tampoco verlo TAN enojado... porque realmente estaba MUY enojado... hasta el ambiente ahora era bastante frío.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No quiero! -protestó mientras Issac metía una mano por su camiseta- ¡Suéltame, déjame irme!

- No gatito... serás mío, aquí y ahora. -susurró besándole el cuello-

El de cabellos negros lo había llevado a la fuerza hasta una habitación completamente oscura, solo dios sabe donde estaban, Duo no entendía nada y todo a su alrededor giraba junto con su respiración agitada no solo por el alcohol sino también por que las caricias de ese hombre intencionalmente le estaban haciendo excitar ¡¡pero no quería hacerlo con Issac! ¡¡Él quería ser solo de Heero!... Mas, sin embargo, las caricias de ese oji-azul continuaban sobre la ropa, y ahora se introducían entre la camiseta y lograban tocarle la piel, sentía que esas manos lo quemaban, lo excitaban, le hacían perder la cabeza y terminaría por entregarse a él ¡Y eso estaba mal! ¡Estaba completamente mal, quería a su Heero, quería que Heero viniera y lo alejara de ese ser que no le estaba haciendo caso a sus suplicas! Sintió venir la depresión y las lagrimas pero no las contuvo, no podía contenerse y al mismo tiempo evitar que Issac lo besara, no quería sus besos, no quería sus caricias, no quería nada de ese tipo... ¡¡QUERIA A SU HEERO!

Entre tanto el peli-negro sonreía victorioso, por fin haría suyo al gatito, por fin le mostraría al príncipe ese que solo había conseguido un ramero mientras que él se quedaría con toda la mercadería, estaba feliz, había conseguido un amante muy bonito solo para él... y ahora gracias a la obra maestra del alcohol podía tocar esa piel tan suave, sentir ese aroma tan dulce y atrayente, besar aquel cuerpo tan delicado y con un poco más de tiempo penetrarlo y hacerlo suyo para toda la vida... ¡¡que inteligente que era!

Pero Shinigami tampoco quería que ese tipo se aprovechara de la situación, expandió su aura rogando a los dioses porque su príncipe pudiera sentirla y con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas, sacadas de quien sabe donde, apartó a Issac y corrió hasta afuera tambaleándose en el proceso, sentía el mundo darse vuelta frente a él y no podía mantenerse en pie, las luces eran tan fuertes que lo cegaban y no podía distinguir nada ¡¡QUE FUERTE HABÍA SIDO LA COSA ESA QUE TOMÓ! De repente las fuerzas bajaron precipitadamente y ya no pudo mantenerse en pie cayendo para chocar con el suelo, cosa que nunca llegó, porque unos brazos lo abrazaron posesivamente dejándolo recostado en el suelo.

Heero había entrado en EXPLACE mientras el aura del trenzado se hacia fuerte, recorrió el lugar con la vista y vio como Alex y Relena buscaban desesperadamente a Duo e Issac sin resultados ya que nadie parecía haberlos visto. De repente la puerta del fondo, en la cual guardaban algunas mesas y sillas de repuesto, se abrió entre tanto Shinigami saltaba hacia atrás y tambaleaba al pisar el suelo, luego Issac mirándolo fríamente acercándose a paso apresurado, pero el trenzado cayó tras el mareo y Heero, aumentado su magia, desapreció de la entrada apareciendo justo detrás de su novio y atrapándolo antes de que diera contra el piso.

Ahora Issac miraba asustado la situación, no contaba con que Heero los fuera a encontrar... y que justo fuera en el momento en que el gatito escapara de sus brazos, Relena se había acercado corriendo y recostó al trenzado en sus piernas corroborando que estuviera bien entre tanto el príncipe se ponía de pie sumamente molesto tras notar que su novio estaba bastante desarreglado, ya podía imaginarse lo que le estaba haciendo.

- Heero... primo... -dio un paso atrás-

- ... -lo iba a matar, tenía que controlarse, continuó caminando acercándosele mientras su aura se enfriaba-... ¿Qué te dije de tocarlo?

- Pero... no lo toque... -sonrió nervioso- Heero yo no le hice nada... fue al contrario... él me...

- ¡¡Duo no haría eso! -le gritó agarrándolo de la camisa- ¡¡¿TE CREES QUE NO CONOZCO A MI PAREJA!

- Heero tranquilízate -intentó calmarlo Alex detrás de él, pero fue ignorado-

- Pero... yo no miento Heero, por favor... créeme... -intentó soltarse-

- ¡¡¡¿PIENSAS QUE VOY A SER TAN ESTUPIDO DE SOLTARTE! -lo iba a matar, no se contendría más- ¡¡TE DIJE QUE REGRESARIAS EN COMA CUATRO SI LE PONIAS UN DEDO ENCIMA, Y VOY A CUMPLIRLO! -lo soltó empujándolo a la pared-

- ¡No miento! ¡Él me metió ahí adentro! -exclamó en un último esfuerzo desesperado-

- ¡¡¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE...! -de repente, unos brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura muy suavemente-

-... Heero cálmate... -le pidió abrasándolo-... no quiero que... pelees... -murmuró respirando cansado-... vamos a casa... -de repente, el mareo volvió a atacarlo y no tuvo fuerzas para abrasarlo, o sostenerse-

- Duo -susurró abrasándolo- Alex llévalo a mi auto -le pidió sacando las llaves con la mano libre-

- Sí, enseguida. -se acercó y paso un brazo por la cintura del trenzado- Relena acompáñame.

- Si -asintió la joven siguiéndolo-

- ¡Y tú no te salvas! -aclaró tomando del brazo a su primo y llamando a alguien por el celular-

Unos minutos después el oji-violeta descansaba aturdido en el asiento del copiloto mientras Relena y Alex esperaban un auto que pidió el príncipe mientras este sostenía del brazo a su primo para que no se fuera a ningún lado; el plan había resultado un completo desastre, ni siquiera había podido tocarle la entrada al gatito... ¡maldito Yui!

El auto llegó y la joven junto con su pareja entraron en uno mientras que dos escoltas guiaban a Galaguer hasta otro auto.

- ¡¡Eres un terco! ¡¡No me quieres creer que fue él quien intentó serte infiel! -le gritó desde la entrada del auto-

Heero lo miró fríamente y se acercó mientras Issac intentaba mantenerse serio y en una postura segura de sí mismo, pero admitía que tenía un poco de miedo y más miedo le dio cuando lo tuvo enfrente y pudo sentir frío, un frío indescriptible, pero no entendió que era o por lo menos no pudo terminar de sacar hipótesis ya que un puño de Odin fue a dar directamente a la boca del estomago de su primo, el golpe no solo fue hecho con fuerza sino también con algo de magia para que le doliera más.

- Si vuelves a tratar a Duo de cualquiera, no quedas vivo, no te mataré esta vez porque será una conmoción muy grande para tu padre... además, vivirás mejor entre la vergüenza de intentar atentar contra el próximo Rey, esto lo sabrá la prensa -susurró al oído del otro-

El oji-azul se sostuvo el estomago escupiendo sangre mientras que su primo se alejaba dando la orden de llevarlo a la casa y mañana al aeropuerto derecho a Inglaterra, nadie le contradijo, nadie tuvo el valor de contradecirlo luego de ver como Issac continuaba escupiendo sangre y tosiendo fuertemente... si le hizo eso a su primo... ni pensar a los demás...

Heero estaba estallando en ira, pero debía contenerse... ahora debía preocuparse porque Duo estuviera bien y porque su primo pagara por no acatar las ordenes que se le dieron, debía olvidarse un poco del incidente.. ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo olvidarse de que por poco y violaban a la persona que más quería? ¿Cómo olvidarse de que su agresor fue su primo? ¿Cómo olvidarse si tenía a su novio semiconsciente a su lado?... respiró profundo y encendió el auto conduciendo al departamento, luego pensaría en un castigo para Galaguer... ahora debía pensar en Duo.

Pero éste estaba mareado... y cuando se dio cuenta que por fin solo había silencio a su alrededor atinó a levantar una mano y tocarse le pecho, tenía toda la ropa puesta y ordenada, giró la vista lo más que pudo y solo vio los locales pasar ante su vista por la ventana de auto; lo cual lo mareó más. Giró su vista para el otro lado y vio como Heero conducía en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, levantó una mano y la apoyó en su pierna llamándole la atención entre tanto intentaba sentarse bien y por cuenta propia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó concentrándose lo más posible en poner los pies en la tierra-

- Mareado -respondió suspirando-... y me falta el aire...

- Abre la ventana, ¿Qué tomaste?

- No sé... -abrió la ventana- solo sé que... de golpe me maree... y lo demás es confuso... pero él... -tragó saliva-

- Te encerró allí ¿cierto? -lo miró de soslayo-

- Me asuste mucho... creí que... que él iba a... -comenzó a llorar-

- ... -frenó el auto en el semáforo y se volteó- Si él te hubiera tocado, no estaría vivo. -se cercó y le dio un beso- mañana lo denunciare por intento de violación.

- ... ¿Y tu familia?... -preguntó-

- ... -volvió a hacer andar el auto- y ellos van a tener que aguantarlo, nadie puede tocarte más que yo, y eso lo tienen que tener bien claro todos.

Duo no dijo nada, por más que ese comentario fuera posesivo tenía razón, nadie debía tocarlo en contra de su voluntad... lo que Issac había intentado se consideraba violación y estaba en contra de la ley, así como darle alcohol a un menor de edad... pero por ahora... se sentía demasiado ido como para pensar en eso... por ahora solo quería dormir.

Heero cuando llegó al departamento cargó a su novio hasta la habitación y lo cambió para que durmiera, sea lo que sea que le halla dado debió ser bastante fuerte como para dejarlo en ese estado... y él que se había prometido protegerlo... se sentía culpable, debió haber llevado a su trenzado con él para que nada de esto sucediera... ¿pero como se iba a imaginar que Issac lo llevara a tomar alcohol?... ¿Cómo se le iba a cruzar eso por la cabeza? Suspiró mientras se desvestía para después recostarse un rato, no dormiría... quería estar al pendiente de Duo, iba a estarlo con tal de quitarse esa culpa que sentía.

A las 12 de la noche el trenzado despertó bastante mejor, se sentó en la cama con cuidado y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan mareado pero que el calor de su cuerpo no había disminuido, así como tampoco los latidos de su corazón... era como si tuviera mucha adrenalina en el cuerpo, o tal vez no era adrenalina... de repente sintió la dureza de su miembro ¿excitado? ¿Sería parte de la ebriedad?... Todo estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro... pero, aún así, se distinguían las cosas y algunos colores.

- ¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó el oji-cobalto sentándose a su lado-

- No... -se sonrojó y bajó la vista- solo... no tengo sueño...

- Hey... -le levantó el rostro- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada... no te preocupes... -lo abrazó-

- ¿Quieres tomar algo así te duermes? -le correspondió-

- No... yo... -susurró-

Pero Shinigami pareció aparecer, pareció pensar cosas que no debía, parecía querer... ¿revancha?... y Duo no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo, no quería pensar, no quería nada... solo dejarse llevar... y sabía que con Heero si podía, que si Heero estaba a su lado nada le pasaría, por eso podía sentirse libre de dejarse llevar por alguna emoción o impulso sin temor a lo que sucediera luego o a hacer algo malo; su príncipe siempre lo iba a cuidar. Dejó salir al Dios de la Muerte sin preocuparse por nada y descansando en la inconsciencia.

- Heero... -llamó besándole el cuello- ¿Alguna vez te lo han hecho?...

-... -revisó su aura, definitivamente este no era Duo- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hum... -sonrió juguetonamente- A ti.

El trenzado le sostuvo las manos antes de que el oji-cobalto pudiera darse cuenta de las intenciones para luego encontrarse recostado en la cama con su novio encima, inconfundiblemente por los ojos ese era Shinigami... y lucia bastante animado con los hechos ¿Qué pensaba hacer?... ¿Acaso...?...

- Ni se te ocurra -advirtió moviéndose para liberarse del agarre-

- ¿Por qué? Tu lo hiciste conmigo... ahora yo, el Dios de la Muerte, quiero hacerte mío... -susurró sensualmente-

- Shinigami... -intentó soltarse-

- Nop -apretó sus manos- no te moverás de aquí hasta que yo te haga mío ¿escuchaste? Así que mejor... quédate quieto -sonrió aún más-... o te dolerá mucho...

Heero sintió el miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle, nunca se imaginó siquiera en una situación como pasivo, sino al contrario, siempre como activo, siempre el seme... y ahora Shinigami lo estaba obligando a quedarse quieto y sentir como su fuera un Uke. No negaba que la idea le gustaba, pero ¡¡No de este modo! ¡¡En todo caso que Duo lo poseyera, pero Shinigami no!... ese Dios era demasiado arrogante y esto solo le subiría el ego, en cambio su trenzado era más dulce, iba a ser más especial... además, Duo estaba ebrio, esto quería que lo recordaran ambos para siempre... no que sucediera por una calentura. ¡¡NO SE IBA A DEJAR HACER NI LOCO!. Aunque Shinigami iba muy enserio, demasiado, lo iba a poseer hasta que le rogara porque se detuviera, y, aún así, continuaría un poco mas... le haría saber lo que es que lo penetraran; Duo también lo iba a disfrutar mucho cuando le dejara participar un poco, pero un poco, porque la idea no fue del chiquillo.

- ¡Suéltame! -ordenó haciendo fuerza-

- No quiero Hee-chan -le levantó las manos hasta dejarlas arriba de la cabeza- Quédate quieto sino te dolerá más, hazme caso -rozó su miembro con el del otro-

-... Te digo que me sueltes... -contuvo su gemido aún forcejeando-

- Y yo te dije que no quiero -frunció el ceño- no me importa cuanto protestes, no te soltaré hasta que no cedas y me dejes a mí.

El oji-violeta volvió a empujar suavemente sus caderas contra las del príncipe suspirando tras sentirlo cerca mientras el otro cerraba los ojos con fuerza conteniendo los gemidos, mas tarde el seme le sostuvo las manos del oji-cobalto con una sola suya y se dispuso a besarle el cuello.

Heero fue perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza, sentía los besos de ese chico sobre su cuello y acariciándolo en la cintura, desabrochándole lentamente la camisa, besándole el pecho y más tarde succionando sus tetillas... el calor lo invadía rápidamente haciéndole perder la conciencia, ya no luchaba por soltarse pero tampoco quería continuar, y todo fue sencillamente al diablo cuando la mano de Shinigami tocó piel con piel su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo suave y lentamente; se relajó completamente tras la fuerte corriente de energía y la cabeza ya no le hizo caso, el cuerpo menos, tan solo se dejó. El Dios de la Muerte sonrió triunfante soltándole las manos y bajándolas hasta el pantalón de él para quitárselo y así tenerlo completamente desnudo, las cosas eran más fáciles ahora que no se debía preocupar porque lo interrumpieran; le quitó muy fácilmente la ropa al oji-cobalto dejándolo a su completo merced, esto comenzaba a gustarle más... ahora comenzaba a desearlo más.

Ese cuerpo era de lo más exquisito, nunca había probado cosa más rica en toda su existencia, y valla que tenía siglos... era suave, dulce, bronceado, perfecto... todo en aquel cuerpo era perfecto, todo estaba hecho para amoldarse exactamente al del Dios de la Muerte, no aguantaba los deseos de por fin entrar en ese ser para poseerlo y convertirlo en su príncipe, porque hasta ahora él era el Dios de Odin, o Heero... pero Heero no era su príncipe, por ello debía solucionar aquel pequeño inconveniente.

Continuó bajando por el pecho hasta llegar al vientre y lamerlo con deseo para más tarde seguir bajando y llegar al miembro erecto, aquel que prácticamente lo había violado, pero ya no tenía rencores... con el tiempo había comprendido que compartía ciertos sentimientos con Duo los cuales le hacían poder conllevar una vida, los cuales le ayudaban a vivir juntos sin hacer necesidad de transformarse completamente, había aceptado ese goce que recibía cuando el chiquillo besaba al príncipe, había comprendido que al sentirlo también lo deseaba, eran los mismos sentimientos pero de dos personas distintas dentro de un mismo cuerpo, muy difíciles de distinguir, pero al fin y al cabo él si tenía sentimientos propios y debía admitir que aquel joven le fascinaba.

Lo introdujo sin dudarlo dentro de su boca, mientras el dueño se estremecía, arqueaba y gemía en símbolo de excitación, y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral a duras penas aguantando su propia dureza doliente. Lo lamió en toda su extensión, lo besó y lo succionó con deseo, pasión, lujuria y ansiedad... sabía exquisito, era un sabor único, el miembro de aquel joven estoico era una cosa maravillosa, llena de indescriptibles sentimientos e inspiraba un intenso deseo; lo volvió a introducir en su boca saboreándolo lleno de excitación mientras Heero se estremecía y gemía sin control alguno, llegando al cielo, tocando las estrellas y sumiéndolo en un sopor indescriptible lleno de solo pasión... hasta que sintió no poder contenerse más y en un gemido final se aferró de las sabanas soltando todo su semen dentro de la boca del trenzado.

Ahora Duo lo besaba con suavidad, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca mezclado con el del semen, y continuó acariciándolo con delicadeza hasta que una de sus manos llegó a los glúteos... entonces ante su propio deseo dejó deslizar la mano hasta acercarse a la entrada del príncipe y comenzar a prepararlo.

Primero un solo dedo...

- ¡Ahhh...! -exclamó separándose del beso-

- El primero siempre duele -susurró con una sonrisa bajando para succionarle las tetillas-

Lo movió lentamente permitiéndole a Heero acostumbrarse, mientras continuaba besándole el pecho y saboreando de esa piel ahora completamente mojada con sudor mientras éste a su vez se sentía en cualquier lado menos en donde estaba, no podía creer que se estaba dejando hacer... pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, lo habían hecho llegar al orgasmo tan solo segundos atrás y no tenía energía como para quitarlo de encima.

Luego dos dedos...

Shinigami estaba disfrutando mucho esa tortura, pero debía admitir que estaba muy ansioso por poseerlo, el miembro le dolía y gritaba por darse un alivio... debía ser paciente y preparar bien a Heero para no lastimarlo, debía tener cuidado y no dejarse llevar todavía, ya habría tiempo para dejarse llevar luego de que entrara. Siguió moviendo ambos dedos mientras ahora miraba el rostro de su 'victima', y tras notarlo relajado y solo jadeando decidió dar el último paso.

Tres dedos.

Entonces el príncipe contuvo una exhalación y echó la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía esos tres dedos dentro de él moviéndose cada vez más rápido, separo instintivamente las piernas para permitir mas penetración y entonces los labios del trenzado se posaron sobre los de él besándolo fogosamente y quitándole el aliento; más tarde esos dedos abandonaban su entrada y el miembro del oji-violeta los reemplazaba muy lentamente.

-... Shini... -lo atrajo contra su cuerpo- más... despacio... -susurró lentamente-

- Tranquilo -le acarició las caderas y luego el miembro-... relájate... -continuó entrando-

- Uhm... -cerró los ojos rodeando las caderas del trenzado con sus piernas-... Ahh... -se arqueó al sentir el tope-

Duo lo besó lleno de necesidad y placer, se sentía muy apretado y estrecho dentro del oji-cobalto pero eso mismo era lo que lo hacia tan especial... saber que era el primero en tocar aquellas paredes internas, saberse único en poseerlo de ese modo, saberse único de sentirlo desnudo, eso era lo que más le excitaba. Continuó besándolo mientras notaba como Heero se relajaba y forzaba a entrar más, si era posible, a su miembro, entonces comprendió que ya no sentía ningún dolor y que podría comenzar a moverse; sin soltar aquellos labios siquiera comenzó con un vaivén delicado y suave mientras su pareja suspiraba.

Era increíble, nunca creyó que la virilidad de su koi fuera tan grande... pero de algún modo no le dolía, era muy incomodo, pero no dolía en lo absoluto sino que al contrario se sentía extremadamente bueno, comenzaba a disfrutarlo mucho y su respiración se agitó luego de los primeros minutos de embestidas, se sentía tocar el cielo con las manos mismas cada vez que aquella hombría terminaba de entrar en él para volver a salir y repetir el proceso, era un sentimiento exquisito, adictivo, queriéndose llenar cada vez más de aquello que entraba en él y le provocaba aquellas corrientes de energía placentera. Ahora comprendía como esa gente era adictiva al sexo, o como fuera, y es que simplemente era una sensación espectacular.

El oji-cobalto respiraba muy agitado, el aire del ambiente no le era suficiente para poder saciarse y los gemidos no le permitían remirar en su totalidad, pero era inevitable no gemir ante aquellas estocadas hondas y duras, simplemente era una sensación increíble, y más aún con la mano del trenzado sobre su miembro masturbándolo tan enérgicamente.

- Heero... -susurró apretando las caderas del susodicho-... yo voy a...

Pero incluso antes de terminar aquella frase sintió no poder aguantar su excitación y se dejó ir completamente dentro del príncipe mientras este a su vez terminaba en su mano y estomago ambos en un gran orgasmo, completamente mojados y agitados. Shinigami sonrió entre contento y vanidoso sin salir del interior del de cabellos cortos, y luego de unos segundos volvió a comenzar con el vaivén esta vez más relajado que antes mientras el semen del clímax anterior salía a borbotones desde la entrada del oji-cobalto.

- Basta... -pidió en voz agotada-... detente...

- No, esta noche no tendrás descanso alguno. -respondió el oji-violeta acercándose a besarle el cuello-... vas a ser mío una y otra vez hasta que yo decida salir de ti... y créeme que por ahora tengo mucha energía.

- No -negó con la cabeza-... no sigas, déjame. -intentó alejarlo con sus pocas fueras-

- ¡Te vas a quedar quieto Heero! -ordenó sosteniéndole las manos arriba de la cabeza- Cuanto más te muevas, más tiempo estaré dentro de ti, así que considéralo.

El Dios de la Muerte continuó poseyéndolo, una y otra vez, mientras que a cada minuto que pasaba el príncipe se negaba con más imponencia y enojo, era divertido verlo enfurecido y al mismo tiempo complacido con la situación, porque sabía que le gustaba mucho... pero nunca admitiría eso, siempre sería igual. Aún así, continuó besándolo, acariciándolo y penetrándolo sin preocuparse por los reclamos del otro, ignorando rotundamente como éste le ordenaba que lo dejara tranquilo y de a ratos soltaba algún gemido escurridizo que no había sido podido contener...

El resto de la madrugada fue igual, hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo fuerza para apartar al sueño y el cansancio que sus cuerpos emanaban y tuvieron que dedicarse a planchar la oreja en la almohada hasta reparar fuerzas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: xD bueno chicas, las que querían un lemon con Shini de seme aquí lo tienen... me costo un poco, pero creo que quedo bueno no? espero que si xD... déjenme comentarios para saber que onda, dentro de unos caps se viene algo bastante interesante... intentare ponerlo en el 30 xDD nos vemos

Ryoko de Leonhart


	29. La hermana de Duo

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Dios de la Muerte continuó poseyéndolo, una y otra vez, mientras que a cada minuto que pasaba el príncipe se negaba con más imponencia y enojo, era divertido verlo enfurecido y al mismo tiempo complacido con la situación, porque sabía que le gustaba mucho... pero nunca admitiría eso, siempre sería igual. Aún así, continuó besándolo, acariciándolo y penetrándolo sin preocuparse por los reclamos del otro, ignorando rotundamente como éste le ordenaba que lo dejara tranquilo y de a ratos soltaba algún gemido escurridizo que no había sido podido contener...

El resto de la madrugada fue igual, hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo fuerza para apartar al sueño y el cansancio que sus cuerpos emanaban y tuvieron que dedicarse a planchar la oreja en la almohada hasta reparar fuerzas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, o tarde porque se despertaron como a las una pm, Heero continuo recostado en la cama sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Duo solo intentaba animarlo abrasándolo y dándole besos... mas no había caso, el príncipe continuaba en su mutismo mirando a la nada.

Era bastante increíble pensar que había dejado que alguien lo penetrara, que alguien lo poseyera, y que ese alguien careciera de sobriedad. Por una parte no podía enojarse pero no podía negar que todo su orgullo y dignidad se había venido abajo, muy abajo y no podía recomponerse... era como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado y dado un vuelco muy grande y ahora no encontraba el modo de volver a ponerlo en su lugar... además, ese maldito dolor en la zona baja de la columna le ponía los pelos de punta porque no se podía levantar.

- ¡Hee-chan no puedes estar enojado todo el día! -reclamó sentándose en la cama haciendo pucherito- Además, no estuvo tan mal -sonrió-

- Hn... -cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un rato más-

- Hee-chan... -se acercó hasta abrasarlo por quinta ves en la tarde- vamos, es muy tarde, hay que hacer las tareas, ordenar el departamento, preparar la merienda, ir de compras...

- Puedes hacerlo tu -contestó sin inmutarse-

- Pero me aburro -hizo pucherito- vamos, si me acompañas entonces será más divertido... además, seguro que tu padre quiere una explicación por lo de Issac...

- Duo... -se levantó sosteniéndose con los codos- a ver si entiendes, ¡NO ME VOY A LEVANTAR! -lo miró y se volvió a recostar-

- ¿Por qué? -sonrió juguetonamente- ¿te duele mucho?

- Ya vas a ver cuando te haga lo mismo. -susurró volteándose y tapándose hasta la cabeza-

El trenzado contuvo las ganas de reír y le dio un beso en la cabeza, o lo que salía de entre las sabanas, para después levantarse e irse a bañar completamente divertido... podía imaginarse cuanto le dolía, porque Heero también había sido muy cruel algunas veces, como el fin de semana luego de la fiesta, pero era la revancha por lo que le había hecho a Shinigami así que no podía quejarse, además, se había cobrado todas y cada una de las veces que se dejó penetrar en aquella hermosa noche y eso no lo cambiaba por nada en el mundo; Había sido increíblemente bueno sentirlo rodeando su miembro, había sido increíblemente espectacular escucharlo gemir mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez aquella noche... había sido muy maravilloso todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior luego de que piso el departamento. Y detuvo sus pensamientos allí, porque de continuar recordando todas las veces que lo habían hecho comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo y realmente estaba algo adolorido como para tener una erección.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse con unos jeans y una camisa celeste ordenó algunas cosas que había dejado en el living el día anterior y se dispuso a prepararle algo de merienda al pobre condenado que permanecía recostado, seguramente ya tenía hambre y no quería saber lo que seria dejarlo así si ya de por sí andaba de mal humor. Pero antes de que pudiera llevárselo siquiera el príncipe ya estaba levantado y con el pijama puesto, con toda la intención de continuar durmiendo más tarde.

- Creí que estabas muy dolorido como para levantarte -comentó con una sonrisa divertida- te lo iba a llevar.

- No puedo quedarme ahí sin hacer nada -respondió tomando la tasa con café con leche que estaba arriba de la mesada-

- Ya veo, más tarde iba a comprar algunas cosas para la cena... pero... no sé si me dejaras salir -dijo medio en pregunta-

- Después llamo a alguien que te acompañe -continuó tomando-

- Bien -asintió sonriendo finalmente- Oye, lo de anoche estuvo bueno... si bien no me gusta que te sientas mal creo que Shini esta contento por haberte hecho pagar.

- Ese mal nacido... -murmuró enojándose de nuevo-

- ¡Oye cuidado si te tomas la revancha que es mi cuerpo! -rió-

El timbre de la casa sonó y Duo miró a su novio entre confundido y temeroso mientras este asentía suavemente y dejaba la tasa en la mesada, entonces el trenzado suspiró y se encaminó a la entrada para atender a la visita. Quien no era ni más ni menos que el padre de Heero... y para la sorpresa de todos, venía con Quatre.

- Q-chan... -murmuró dejándolos pasar- ¿Qué sucede? -los miró a los dos-

- ¿Dónde esta Heero? -preguntó el rubio en tono serio-

- Ahora lo llamo -asintió cerrando la puerta y yendo a la cocina-

No se espero la visita de Quatre acompañado de aquel hombre, mas, sin embargo, allí estaban los dos tomando asiento en la sala con un semblante serio. Duo le avisó a Heero de las dos visitas en compañía y a éste le resultó igual de extraño ¿Qué? ¿Ahora venían en grupo a reclamarle?... ambos fueron hasta el living, el trenzado entre divertido y preocupado ya que su novio no se hallaba en 'optimas' condiciones.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó sentándose lentamente mientras usaba en silencio su magia para aminorar el dolor-

- Heero creo que te pasaste... -empezó el oji-azul- yo entiendo que le tengas bronca a tu primo, pero tampoco para lastimarlo ¿no te parece?

- ¿Qué sabes de lo de anoche? -preguntó poniendo su semblante frío y seguro-

- Sabemos lo suficiente como para afirmar que se te fue la mano -cortó el rey en tono helado- Heero le debes una disculpa.

- Hice una pregunta -insistió imponentemente-

- Issac dice que fuiste y lo golpeaste, y valla que lo hiciste, tiene heridas bastante graves -aseveró el rubio con el rostro serio-

- Mentiroso -intervino el trenzado- ese mentiroso me dio una cosa con mucho alcohol y me encerró en una habitación, no sé cuál, ni sé como hizo Heero para llegar ahí, pero tenía claras intenciones de violarme y de no ser porque justo llego Heero entonces no se donde estaría ahora. Lo demás no lo recuerdo, hasta que desperté aquí en la noche -informó recargando sus codos en el respaldar del sillón-

- Y no siendo suficiente con el intento fallido de violación, intentó acusar a Duo de cualquiera. -finalizó cruzándose de brazos- Antes de venir a criticarme, escuchen bien las versiones.

- ¡PERO SE TE FUE LA MANO GOLPEÁNDOLO DE ESE MODO! ¡¡HEERO ES TU PRIMO! -exclamó el padre de éste-

- ¡Le advertí que si le ponía un dedo encima a MI Duo le iba a ir mal, y no hizo caso! -refutó cortante-

- Entonces tú lo golpeaste por todo eso, en resumen. -intervino el rubio antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor-

- ¿No hablaron con Relena y Alex? -preguntó Heero ignorando a su padre-

- No estaban, desaparecieron desde la mañana solo los pude saludar -comentó y escuchó la risa del trenzado- Duo... ¿de qué te ríes?

- Nada Q-chan, es que me acabo de acordar de algo... ¿Quieren tomar algo? -preguntó evadiendo el tema-

- No, de hecho solo veníamos para hablar y nos íbamos... Heero -volteó a verlo- ¿entonces no me permitirás curarlo verdad?

- Si lo curas, lo vuelvo a golpear, que llegue a Inglaterra en ese estado -cerró los ojos-... yo me encargaré de hablar con mi primo

- ¿crees que justifique tus actos? Tooya es bastante terco y cerrado, le va a costar creerle a alguien que no sea su hijo -aclaró e rubio-

- Sinceramente no me importa -miró a la nada- mientras me escuche y respete.

- Bien... -asintió poniéndose de pie- ¿Duo tú estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada cierto?

- ¿Crees que si me hubiera lastimado Issac estaría vivo?... -preguntó intentando sonar serio-

- Buen punto -afirmó sonriendo y echándoles un vistazo- Bueno nosotros nos vamos entonces, Low... -miró al rey- no hay nada que reclamar, Heero tiene razón...

Tras las palabras de Quatre el rey se levantó en silencio y salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra, últimamente no tenía humor para discutir con su hijo ya que tenía el leve presentimiento que cualquier enojo le traería más dolores de cabeza que soluciones, además, estando Winner ahí no convenía armar escándalo, ese chico era demasiado perceptivo... quizás tanto como el novio de su hijo. Aún se preguntaba si sabían lo de Midori.

El rubio fue acompañado por el pelilargo hasta la puerta saludándose y comentándose como habían amanecido hasta que se vieron envueltos en una charla demasiado amena que tuvo que ser interrumpida ya que Quatre tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Luego todo fue bastante normal, el príncipe intentó volverse a dormir pero dado a que el sueño no lograba llegar a él prefirió levantarse y bañarse, la magia servia bastante para no sentirse tan mal y aminorar la incomodidad por lo que podría hacer las tareas y algún que otro trabajo que tenía pendiente desde hacia un buen tiempo. Se vistió con un pantalón jean azul y una musculosa verde ya que tenía bastante calor, se sentó en el sillón junto con su laptop mientras Duo se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a ver una novela entre tanto comía algunos dulces; Típico en él, siempre que no tenía nada que hacer se ponía a ver películas o novelas y comer comida chatarra, para que luego el oji-cobalto se le uniera y terminaran ambos comiendo esos dulces... bueno, comiendo no, más bien usándolos de aderezo en algún que otro beso, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba más la boca del trenzado sin ninguno de esos agregados la experiencia era única.

Duo se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua, los dulces lo habían empalagado y necesitaba urgente hidratarse, entonces el timbre de la casa sonó por segunda vez en el día y Heero se levantó para atender, pero al abrir la puerta no reconoció a quien se encontraba parado allí, o más bien quienes dado que eran dos personas... un matrimonio quizás. Una mujer de cabello largo castaño claro con ojos marrón oscuros, bastante petisita, y un hombre de cabellos negros con ojos marrones claros un tanto alto.

- ¿Se encuentra Duo? -preguntó la mujer-

- ... -frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar-

- ¡¡Hee-chan quien es! -gritó saliendo de la cocina con un vaso en la mano, mas al llegar se quedó en silencio y bastante sorprendido-

- Duo, tanto tiempo sin vernos, decidimos que como tu nunca vas a vernos era mejor venir nosotros ¿interrumpimos? -preguntó el hombre sonriendo y acercándose para luego abrasarlo, el trenzado aún sorprendido y sin reaccionar-

- Duo... -llamó el príncipe al ver el mutismo de su pareja-

- ¡Ah! Esto... -se separó y agarró el teléfono de la mesita- Heero nos vemos más tarde, hay algunas cosas que debo arreglar -avisó apurado tomando del brazo al hombre y apurándose a la puerta-

- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó un tanto extrañado y molesto sin quitarse de enfrente de la puerta-

- Hijo, solo venimos de visita, no te reclamaremos nada de Hilde esta vez -habló la mujer mientras el trenzado miraba el suelo un tanto impotente-

- Vamos Duo, solo es para saber como estas -prosiguió el hombre-

- Ya, está bien -suspiró- Heero ellos son... los padres de Hilde, familia Schbeiker -informó dejando el teléfono donde estaba-

- Ya veo... -frunció aún más el ceño acercándose a su laptop y cerrándola- Yo tengo que hacer algo, vengo en un rato. -aclaró tomando su campera-

- ¿Y ahora? -preguntó descolgado mirando las acciones de su pareja- ¿a dónde iras? ¿Con tu padre?

- No, a buscar algo -informó dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el otro se sonrojaba- en un rato vengo -salió por la puerta-

- Bueno... -se rascó la cabeza- siéntense y díganme como han estado en estos años. -comentó dirigiéndose al sillón sin mirarlos-

Debía admitir que no se esperaba la visita de sus padres adoptivos para esas épocas del año, primero que nada porque él siempre ponía una excusa para no verlos en vacaciones y desaparecer y segundo porque como jamás le preguntaron nada creyó que tan solo lo habían olvidado pero sin embargo allí estaban ahora charlando, de nuevo debería hacer aparecer a Shinigami para controlar la situación, no le gustaba que sus padres adoptivos vieran su faceta natural sino que solo pensaran que era responsable y capas de cuidar a su hermana mientras que realmente era al revez. Como el dios de la muerte era mas divertido y con expresiones más arrogantes lograba que ellos creyeran lo que quería que creyeran, y no vieran la realidad de su situación, si bien estaba agradecido por haberlo cuidado no tenía deseos de verlos como sus padres y tampoco quería que ellos pensaran que los veía como tales, sino solo como dos adultos que lo cuidaron cuando lo necesitaba, nada más.

Heero conducía directo a casa de su padre en busca de los papeles que dejó en su cuarto, no creyó jamás tener la oportunidad de ver cara a cara los padres de Hilde... pero ahora que realmente los tenía en su departamento charlando con Duo era la oportunidad perfecta para tocar el tema de la hermana del trenzado, sabía que al hablar con ellos podría aclarar muchas dudas y confirmar su teoría de la identidad de ella pero para eso necesitaba sus papeles donde tenía toda la investigación que había llevado a cabo durante su tiempo libre en Inglaterra, sin ellos no podía afirmar sus puntos ni tampoco dejar claro todo el asunto.

Apenas y pisó la mansión esa subió directo a su habitación tras la mirada sorprendida de Alex, Relena y Quatre, no tenía tiempo para saludar ahora lo más importantes eran esos benditos papeles, pero apenas entró su habitación estaba completamente arreglara y sobre la mesa no estaban los papeles ¡¡MENOS MAL QUE HABIA DEJADO CLARO QUE NO TOCARAN SU CUARTO!. Bajó de nueva cuenta las escaleras ahora molesto y con toda la intención de recriminar a quien quiera que halla sido por haber entrado sin SU permiso a SU cuarto.

- ¿Heero que buscas? -preguntó la joven tras ver el revuelo que hacia en la biblioteca de la sala-

- ¿Quién limpió la mesa de mi habitación? -preguntó sin dejar de buscar la carpeta-

- No tengo idea, seguramente fue la nueva mucama... tu padre la contrató ayer y no escuché que le dijera sobre el detalle de tu cuarto -informó manteniendo distancia-

- ¡Dile ahora mismo que venga! -ordenó molesto sin dejar de buscar entre los libros-

Quatre se levantó ante escuchar el enfado de su amigo, no le gustaba verlo enojado y menos después de la reacción que tuvo el día anterior tras enterarse que Duo estaba con Issac, nunca más lo dejaría enojarse, temía por su vida cuando eso sucedía. Luego de unos minutos vino con la mucama nueva, una chica de ojos oscuros y cabello rojizo, que se paró frente al oji-cobalto quien se mantenía recargado en la estantería intentando pensar que haría luego de que tuviera los papeles.

- ¿Señor me mando a llamar? -preguntó tranquila, era la primera vez que veía al príncipe en persona-

- ¿Dónde dejaste los papeles de mi cuarto? ¿No se te informó que a esa habitación esta prohibida la entrada del servicio? -preguntó en tono frío y mirándola penetrantemente-

- Lo siento, no me dijeron nada -se disculpó- los papeles que estaban arriba de la mesa los acomodé y los dejé en el cajón de la repisa. -informó manteniéndose tranquila-

- No quiero que nunca más entren en mi habitación -aclaró en igual tono que antes enderezándose- y más vale no falte ningún dato, eso es demasiado importante. -se dirigió a paso apurado a las escaleras-

- ¿Puedo preguntar para que quieres esos papeles? -preguntó Quatre desde el sillón-

- Ahí están los datos de la hermana de Duo -respondió subiendo los escalones y dejando atrás a tres boquiabiertos adolescentes-

Luego de que los encontró bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su auto sin esperar que le dijeran algo, y realmente tampoco dijeron ya que todos estaban en sus pensamientos y algunos digiriendo la noticia ya que solo Quatre sabía que Duo tenía una hermana y los demás apenas y les importaba, estaban ocupado charlando entre ellos.

Duo había podido entablar una comunicación bastante limitada con sus padrastros, como hacía mucho no se veían podían relatarse algunas cosas importantes que habían sucedido como por ejemplo su compromiso con el príncipe, Elisa se mostraba tranquila, su madrastra siempre había sido tranquila pero muy suspicaz lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta, mientras que Robert seguía siendo el mismo hombre jovial de siempre solo que con más canas en la cabeza. (De lo cual Shinigami lograba sacar algunos chistes)

- Debo admitir que me sorprende que con tu carácter tengas a alguien tan tranquilo como el príncipe Yui -bromeó Robert siguiendo el último juego de su hijastro-

- ¡Pff! ¡Que no te sorprende de mí! Si seguramente ya ni recuerdas mi fecha de cumpleaños ¿ya te llegó la estera clorosis? -sonrió recargado en el sillón, esa sonrisa típica de Shinigami-

La puerta del departamento se abrió y el trenzado borró a medias su sonrisa vanidosa para voltearse y verle la cara a su pareja, quien entró con la carpeta violeta en su mano derecha mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta.

- Uh... ¿Por qué esa carpeta? -preguntó incrédulo-

- Revisa las ultimas hojas -se la dio- tengo la última de mis investigaciones.

- ¡Por fin! Ya moría de angustia por saber quien es mi hermanita -exclamó Duo abriendo la carpeta y buscando al final-

Elisa y Robert se miraron confundidos mientras Heero los miraba penetrantemente, quizás no era el mejor modo para dar a conocer algo como esto pero debía aprovechar que ellos estaban allí para que supieran de eso antes que ella, le iba a costar asumirlo ya que era muy apegada a sus padres... pero quizás con algo de ayuda tanto suya como de Duo lograra aceptar como son las cosas.

- ¡¡¡AHH ESTO ES MUCHO! ¡¡Hee-chan no tengo ganas de leer tanto! -se quejó haciendo pucherito y mirándolo mientras sostenía una buena cantidad de hojas en la mano-

- Entonces te lo resumo. -respondió recargándose en el sillón-

- Esperen un momento -intervino Robert- ¿Quieren decir que en esos papeles figura la hermana de Duo?

- Correcto -asintió el príncipe-

El hombre grande se sintió nervioso, y sudando frío... esto era algo que realmente no se esperaba en aquella visita.

- Duo ¿Qué tal si vas a preparar algo de tomar? -preguntó agarrando los papeles-

- Oki -asintió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina-

- Bien ahora... señor Schbeiker -lo miró seriamente- hice algunas investigaciones al respecto, y aprovecho su presencia para presentar mis teorías sobre la hermana de Duo.

- No debe hablar de ella -comenzó Elisa en voz baja y prudente- el doctor dijo que la depresión de la que era victima Duo era tan grave que el solo saber de su hermana podría provocarle un fuerte problema mental, dijo que era mejor mantener todo en secreto por eso no hemos dicho nada.

- Creo que es al revés -opinó fríamente- Si Duo supiera quien es ella tendría otro motivo para dejar de sentirse solo.

- No vamos a arriesgarnos a que nuestro hijo sufra de algún tipo de deficiencia mental -concluyó Robert- así que te pido de favor no le digas nada mas de este asunto.

- Me tomare la molestia de hacerme responsable -se cruzó de brazos- conozco a Duo lo suficiente para saber que necesita y que no.

- Yo diría más que eso -se burló recargándose en la pared- apenas y entiendo lo que hablan ¿podrían incluirme por favor? -pidió con su rostro tranquilo mirando a las visitas y a su novio-

Como respuesta sólo recibió silencio, un profundo y molesto silencio que se cortó cuando luego de unos minutos el trenzado se enderezó y fue a buscar las tasas con algo de tomar, té para las visitas y té con leche para Heero, estaba harto de que tomara café y café y café, así que tenía que sacarle esa costumbre dándole otras cosas incluida la leche amarga.

Regresó con una bandeja dejando las tasas en la mesa del centro para que cada cual agarrara la que le pertenecía y pudo notar el reproche en la mirada cobalto por solo el té con leche y no café, pero le devolvió la misma mirada y luego le sacó la lengua recargándose en el sillón. Luego un suspiro por parte de Robert mientras Elisa tomaba de su té y Heero imitándola para luego mirar fijamente los papeles.

- Según mis investigaciones... -pasó la hoja- tu hermana sufrió de mutismo hasta los seis o siete años, nunca le hicieron trabajos psicológicos dado a que no lo creyeron prudente por su edad... -hizo una pausa bebiendo algo del liquido- Luego de su rapto, parece que se escapó y la encontró una familia que la crió hasta la actualidad poniéndole su apellido.

- ¿Y ella no recuerda absolutamente nada? -preguntó curioso mirando a su pareja-

- Consciente no -respondió mirando otros papeles- pero, sin embargo, tiene sueños del momento en que se separó de ti y no logra descifrarlos.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? -preguntó en un preataque de celos-

- Hablé con ella -respondió sin mayor importancia- pude enterarme de varias cosas y conociendo tu historia simplemente uní los tiempos.

-... Uhm... -bebió de su té molesto y mirando al frente intentando ignorar el pequeño detalle-

- No es tan imprudente como la bibliotecaria de la escuela, si es lo que piensas -acotó prediciendo su reacción-

-¡Ja! ¡Y a mí que me importa! -bufó frunciendo más el entrecejo- Total debe ser una niña malcriada y caprichosa por ser hija única, como toda niña consentida.

- Nunca dije que fuera hija única, políticamente tiene un hermano mayor. -informó-

- ¡Genial! ¡Mas competencia! -en tono burlón- Me habías dicho que estaba más cerca de lo que creía ¿Acaso va al mismo colegio que yo o algo así?

Heero meditó las palabras y hecho una mirada a los padrastros del trenzado observando que estos se mantenían en silencio, él con los ojos cerrados y ella solo bebiendo tranquilamente su té, decidió proseguir.

- Va al mismo colegio, la has visto cientos de veces... -comenzó lentamente girando su vista a la de su pareja- la conoces e incluso... -frunció un poco el ceño guardando silencio, intentando predecir como reaccionaría-

-... ¿Incluso? -preguntó alzando una ceja más que intrigado- ¡Vamos suelta de una vez! ¡Ya se te pegó ese maldito misterio de Traize por decir las cosas!

- Quiero que tengas presente que ella no sabe nada de todo esto, ni siquiera sobre tu pasado, así que cuando la vuelvas a ver tendrás que tratarla normalmente -varió un poco del tema aún sin saber como decirlo-

- Si eso es obvio, el primer paso es ganarme su confianza para después contarle acerca de mi pasado y luego de un tiempo decirle que es mi hermana, eso lo sé, no soy tan insensible. -comentó dejando la tasa en la mesa- pero me interesa saber quien es... me conozco a medio colegio ¿es compañera de Hilde?

Y de nuevo todos callaron, el trenzado realmente comprendía que fuera difícil decirlo pero tampoco para tanto ¿Quién sería? Si él la conocía que raro que no se halla dado cuenta antes... ¿tanto habría cambiado con el correr de los años? Elisa comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, algo extraño en ella, y miraba fijamente a su hijastro como intentando comprenderlo... él siempre se había mostrado muy tranquilo, serio, burlón, seguro de sí mismo... excepto cuando le agarraban esos ataques de depresión y entonces no sabían como ayudarlo, a pesar de ser un niño normal el 80 por ciento del tiempo no comprendían nada de su pasado, nunca hablaba de ello y en el orfanato no le supieron decir mucho... Duo era un completo misterio para ellos que lo habían criado.

-... Duo tu hermana es Hilde -soltó finalmente girando para ver la expresión de su pareja-

El oji-violeta que había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento de repente se puso terriblemente serio y estudio literalmente el rostro del príncipe intentando aferrarse a esas palabras... era confuso, era extraño, era dolor... era depresión. ¿Hilde? ¿Su hermana? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Al lado suyo toda su vida y nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto había olvida su rostro? ¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿Sería una broma? No, Heero no hacía bromas y menos en cuanto a eso... giró su vista lentamente aún digiriendo la noticia hasta quedar mirando al suelo con la vista perdida.

Robert lo miraba dolido al igual que Elisa entre tanto el oji-cobalto sacaba algunas fotos de la carpeta y hacía a un lado todo sosteniendo las imágenes con la mano derecha entre tanto la izquierda se posaba sobre el brazo de su novio para hacerlo reaccionar.

Debía ser un error, Hilde no podía ser su hermana... esa niña la cual le costaba hablar aún a sus cuatro años, esa niña que corría con Solo y él durante las tardes, esa niña que tenía los mismos ojos que su madre... Luna... Luna su madre, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ellos en todos estos años? ¿Acaso tan bien había funcionado su auto depresión?... ¿Acaso tan bien había hecho su trabajo Shinigami borrándole la memoria?... ¡Quería recordar el rostro de su hermanita para poder corroborar la idea de que era Hilde!... mas no lo lograba, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre original.

- Duo -llamó frotándole en brazo- sabes bien que no me equivoco cuando digo cosas así, y las pruebas están aquí -levantó unas fotos-

El trenzado levantó dudoso la vista mientras su pareja le entregaba algunas fotos de una niña con cabello largo, casi hasta las caderas y de aproximadamente unos 5 años, la siguiente foto era de la misma niña, aún con cabello largo, atado en una coleta baja con uniforme escolar, seguramente seis años, y más tarde una niña de cabello corto, como el de Hilde... idéntica, pero de unos siete años... lo recordaba bien, cuando los Schbeiker lo adoptaron Hilde ya traía el cabello corto, idéntica a esa foto... ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta en ese momento? ¿Por qué no le recordó a su madre?... ¿¡Por qué diablos no lograba recordarla cuando tenía dos años, o tres? ¡¿Por qué ahora no recordaba sus primeros pasos! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO RECORDABA LAS TRAVESURAS QUE HACIAN! ¡¡justo ahora, cuando más necesitaba de los recuerdos!

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y el príncipe se puso de pie atendiendo a la segunda tonada, la llamada fue rápida y acabó en menos de dos minutos. Quatre había sentido la depresión de su amigo y había llamado alarmado para saber que le había sucedido, mas solo le respondió que estaba bien con él, que no se preocupara.

- Cuando la encontramos... -comenzó la mujer dejando la tasa vacía en la mesa- estaba sola, en la calle, no supimos con quien llevarla así que fuimos a casa, la bañamos, y la cuidamos por dos días -hizo una pausa- luego fuimos con la policía para reportarla, pero nos dijeron que sus padres habían muerto y que ella estaba desaparecida hasta ese entonces, y optamos por adoptarla.

- Luego de un año nos dijeron que sabían de un hermano, pero nos tardamos en mover papeles y lograr encontrarte... y cuando lo hicimos tu estado psicológico no era el mejor y el doctor dijo que era mejor ocultarte la verdad para ahorrarte trastornos. -prosiguió Robert-

Pero Duo aún procesaba los datos e intentaba buscar un recuerdo que le ayudara a aceptar la situación, Hilde su hermana política resultando ser su hermana de sangre, aquella que vio como raptaban, aquella niña inocente que jugaba con Solo y él cuando pequeños, aquella niña apegada a Luna que siempre sonreía... Luna... cuanto amaba a su madre... cuanto la extrañaba... y su papá... cuanto hubiera deseado poder decirle un 'te quiero papá'. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no las contuvo, no estaba de ánimos para contenerlas, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos en busca de algún recuerdo que pudiera encontrar; comenzó a sollozar abiertamente cuando sintió como su príncipe lo abrasaba y comenzaba a consolarlo como él solo sabía hacerlo... se sentía mejor estando así, pero, aún así, extrañaba aquella familia ideal que había podido disfrutar tan solo cinco años de su corta vida ¿Qué había hecho el para merecer esto? ¿Por qué se había quedado tan solo durante tantos años? ¿Por qué debía cargar con una culpa de la cual no era merecedor?. Se aferró más al pecho de su novio con el rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras que éste lo abrazaba más fuerte y le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

- Te dije que solo empeoraría su situación -reprochó el hombre impotentemente-

- Es solo la noticia, luego estará bien -aseguró sin abandonar las caricias en la espalda de su novio-

- Después de todo... Duo nunca se ah abierto con nosotros. -habló Elisa con cierta amargura y los ojos cerrados- jamás supimos si recordaba a su familia, simplemente lo deducimos por sus ataques de depresión... pero nunca pudimos hablar de eso con él -hizo una pausa- y, aún así, continuamos deseando que esté bien.

Duo continuó llorando, recordando su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando habían ido a casa de Solo y Yuka había tocado aquella melodía tan bonita, no recordaba el nombre... pero sabía que era tremendamente hermosa, triste, pero hermosa... recordaba como les enseñaba a Solo y a él melodías sencillas en piano cuando eran niños y como se divertían escuchándola a ella, tenía cierto toque con el piano que lo relajaba mucho... de repente un disparo resonó en su cabeza y luego el recuerdo de cuando Yuka caía ya sin vida al suelo en aquella tremenda noche; Instintivamente se exaltó llamando la atención de la persona que lo abrasaba y se limpió los ojos con la mano, ya más tranquilo pero sin separarse del abrazo, se sentía seguro allí, se sentía tranquilo y los deseos de llorar disminuían tan solo teniéndolo cerca, por lo que no se separaría, nunca lo haría.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó ayudándole a limpiarse los ojos-

-... No mucho... -negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no la recordé como parecida a mi madre? Me pregunto... porque me dejé olvidarla. -se aferró más al cuerpo del oji-cobalto-

- Eras un niño, no puedes recriminarte las cosas -recomendó-

- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada y, aún así, me tuvo que pasar todo esto, no entiendo, no entiendo -comenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¿Por qué diablos tengo que pagar por algo que ni siquiera hice? Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hallan hecho mis padres, pero ahora tengo que pagar con su perdida... no es justo, sencillamente no es justo -repitió sollozando con más fuerza-

Elisa al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar llorar al igual que su hijastro, él tenía razón, no había cometido ningún error para sufrir de ese modo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, llorando por pecados que no le pertenecían, la vida y el destino le habían hecho una mala jugada, no habían sido justos con él... y, aún así, sonreía, y aún así hacía bromas, y aún así era responsable y continuaba día a día ¿no era eso de admirarse? ¿Qué niño de 16 años actúa de un modo tan maduro? ¿Qué niño de 16 años supera esos traumas completamente solo?. Robert consoló a su esposa mientras murmuraba un 'es mejor que nos retiremos' y ambos se levantaban para dirigirse a la salida mientras el príncipe continuaba consolando al trenzado que lloraba abiertamente ahogando los sollozos con el pecho de su pareja.

Comprendía perfectamente a Duo, él se sentiría de igual modo si de repente le llegara una noticia como esa... ambos podía comprenderse ya que no tenían padres y de repente eso era lo que más los unía... pero había que superarlo, Duo ahora tenía alguien mas por quien vivir, su hermana, ¿no era eso lo mejor que le podría pasar?... Quizá fuera doloroso ahora, pero luego solo sería alegría. Necesitaba verlo bien, pronto deberían de contarle la verdad a ella y entonces los dos vendrían a refugiarse en él... valla dilema, ambos hermanos refugiados en una misma persona ¿cómico o irónico?

Quizá solo una fortuna, debían ser fuertes... algo le decía que algo grande estaba por pasar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: TOT aquí entre pañuelos y baldes de agua les termino este cap del fanfinc, eh llorado como loca... bueno ahora saben que la mamá de Duin se llama Luna ¿¿les gusta el nombre? XDD quedo al pelo porque a Duo le gusta la luna llena.

Bueno, bastante triste el capitulo, realmente bastante triste... pero sin embargo quedo bueno muy bueno, estaba escéptica a hacer esta escena pero tarde o temprano debía pasarla y quería dar mas preludio antes de que 'LO GRANDE' pase xDD chicas ustedes deben estar ansiosas, pero Gaia les dará un lindo regalo, tranquilas...

Bueno, espero les halla gustado, déjenme reviews nos vemos chicas! Byes byes!

Ryoko de Leonhart

PD: CAP terminado el 1 de febrero a las ocho am.


	30. ¡¿Un bebé!

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comprendía perfectamente a Duo, él se sentiría de igual modo si de repente le llegara una noticia como esa... ambos podía comprenderse ya que no tenían padres y de repente eso era lo que más los unía... pero había que superarlo, Duo ahora tenía alguien más por quien vivir, su hermana, ¿no era eso lo mejor que le podría pasar?... Quizá fuera doloroso ahora, pero luego solo sería alegría. Necesitaba verlo bien, pronto deberían de contarle la verdad a ella y entonces los dos vendrían a refugiarse en él... valla dilema, ambos hermanos refugiados en una misma persona ¿cómico o irónico?

Quizá solo una fortuna, debían ser fuertes... algo le decía que algo grande estaba por pasar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día se habían quedado hablando sobre los recuerdos que tenía el trenzado acerca de sus padres, y así pudieron sacar algunos datos como que su madre se llamaba Luna Maxwell y su padre Brian Maxwell, pero por más que intentaron no lograron encontrar el nombre original de Hilde, hasta que a Duo 'se le prendió la lamparita' y dijo que cuando chiquitos recordaba una medallita que les habían dado uno a cada uno con sus nombres y apellidos, que él tenía la suya hasta que lo adoptaron y luego la perdió pero recordaba perfectamente que en el dorso decía 'Duo Maxwell' y así nunca se le olvidó como escribir su apellido, quizás Hilde también tuviera la suya en manos de Elisa.

Acordaron continuar con el tema al día siguiente y así pasaron la noche, tranquilos y sin ninguna depresión mirando una película de drama y comiendo dulces... bueno, 'comiendo dulces' quería decir intercalando besos con chocolates o caramelos para probar diferentes sabores; El favorito de Duo eran los besos con los bombones de Bonobon, en especial porque tardaban tanto en terminarlo que aún después de haber acabado el dulce continuaban besándose con el gusto a chocolate en la boca.

Al día siguiente Duo estaba de un estupendo humor, más que contento, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, estaba feliz de ahora tener a alguien de sangre (hablando de parentesco, no que no tenía huesos) a su lado y que sabía que le quería... era una excelente noticia, ambos se bañaron esta vez juntos y cada cual se cambió, ese día irían a comer afuera o algo parecido para dar por terminadas las tristezas, el trenzado con un pantalón de jean, una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros naranja con la trenza perfectamente impecable y algunos mechones cayendo al contorno de su rostro mientras que su novio con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos con su habitual peinado desordenado.

Estaban en la cocina mientras el trenzado preparaba el desayuno cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y el oji-cobalto se adelantó a abrir la puerta robándole una cuchara con dulce de leche a su novio sin que se diera cuenta, las visitas no eran otras sino el señor y la señora Schbeiker.

- Buenos días -saludó tranquilamente dejándolos pasar-

- ¡¡Heero tráeme acá la cuchara esa que no tienes que comer dulces en ayunas! -protestó tirándose encima a su novio para robarle la cuchara-

- Tu le haces lo mismo a Quatre -respondió semi sonriendo y levantando la mano para que no le quitara el dulce-

- Ah ¡es distinto! -hizo pucherito- Yo soy un niño consentido y mimado, además de que tengo permitido los dulces, ¡tu no! -intentó alanzar la cuchara-

- Termina de preparar el desayuno que me tengo que ir -apuró llevándose la cuchara a la boca-

- ¡¡AH NO ES JUSTO! ¡¡DAME ESO! -se quejó quitándosela y comiéndose el dulce él para luego mirar a las visitas- Ah, hola, buen día -saludó sonriendo y regresando a la cocina-

- Me alegro que Duo esté bien -comentó la mujer sonriendo- me preocupe mucho al dejarlo así ayer.

- Definitivamente parece que el joven Heero tenía mucha razón en cuanto a nuestro pequeño -secundó el hombre-

- Hn... -balbució concentrándose en el mensaje de su laptop-

-¡Hee-kun! -llamó desde la cocina- ¿Luego pasamos por casa de Q-chan? Ayer lo dejé preocupado y quiero hablar con él. -se le acercó con la tasa de maldita cafeína para su koi-

- ¿Estarán despiertos? -preguntó tomando la tasa-

- Hilde-chan es madrugadora -sonrió- Seguro ya lo sacó de los pelos para que la ayude con la limpieza de los domingos... uh, chotto matte... -miró a Elisa- Disculpa, cuando encontraron a Hilde ¿de casualidad ella no tenía un colgante de oro?

- Si, si lo tenía -asintió la mujer- y también tengo el tuyo, están en casa, te los enviaré en cuanto pueda.

- Hai, arigatô -asintió sonriendo-

-¿Y desde cuando el travieso habla japonés? -preguntó divertido Robert-

- Desde que no te importa -contestó altanero-

- ¡Que carácter! -bromeó- deberías controlarte, nadie quiere una vieja por esposa -rió-

- No soy mujer -resumió encogiéndose de hombros- quiero irmee... Hee-chan apúrate, no aguanto estar encerrado un domingo, ¡necesito salir, divertirme, despejarme! -exclamó con los ojitos iluminados-

- Entonces nosotros iremos a saludar a Hilde antes de regresar, nuestro vuelo sale en la tarde -comentó la mujer con su rostro apacible-

- Eso es lo que yo llamo visita fugaz -informó con una sonrisa- Si que saben aprovechar su tiempo.

-Vamos -interrumpió levantándose con un CD en la mano- ¿los llevamos? -preguntó mirando de soslayo a los adultos-

- Eso no es pregunta, se impone -aclaró el oji-violeta sonriendo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- Por cierto Heero -lo miró tranquilo- ¿Hoy iremos a entrenar con Traize?

- No hoy no -aclaró cerrando la puerta del departamento- necesitamos un descanso de eso. -comenzaron a caminar-

- ¡Que bueno! -exclamó sonriendo de nuevo- ya me cansaba de tener que estar siempre con ellos, si pasas tiempo lejos de ese Traize te puedo sacar más rápido la costumbre del café y cigarrillo.

- Las manías no se quitan, solo cesan. -llamó al ascensor (con el botón ¬¬ no de un grito xD)-

Las cuatro personas se dirigieron al subsuelo donde entraron al auto del oji-cobalto para dejar a los dos adultos en casa de Hilde y más tarde irse con su padre a terminar de pasarle algunos datos sobre la transferencia de los documentos, al parecer ya tenía un trabajo fijo de ahora en más solo que aún no se lo había dicho al trenzado, primero porque no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera 'fijo' y segundo porque aún no encontraba oportunidad para hablar de ello.

Luego la mañana paso rápida y tranquila, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, y ahora se encontraban en casa de Hilde charlando con Quatre, Wufei y Trowa ya que como el viernes no habían estado juntos aprovechaban el día de hoy; Estaban todos sentados en el patio comiendo masitas, tomando gaseosa y escuchando música a alto volumen mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia como adolescentes normales.

-¿nunca has escuchado el Lali-Hoo? -preguntó entre risas el rubio-

- No por amor de dios jamás lo escuché -respondió inocentemente el trenzado-

- Tenemos que traer el karaoke de casa de Catherine para que lo escuche, ¿no Trowa? -acotó Wufei-

- Como si alguien se atreviera a cantar semejante cosa -refutó el oji-cobalto tirado en el pasto mirando al cielo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

- ¿Te parece?... No te imaginas las cosas que hemos hecho -rió la joven- ¡¡Hasta hemos imitado Ramstein! -recordó volviendo a reír-

- ¡¡Sííí! ¡¡Que divertido fue eso! -exclamo el oji-violeta- ¡A ninguno nos salía la voz rasposa esa!

- ¡Teníamos 14 años! -se defendió el pelinegro-

- Ni ahora con dos años más nos saldría esa voz -Trowa-

- ¡¿Grabaron eso! -exclamó la joven melodramáticamente- ¡¡TROWA SIENDO NEGATIVO!

Y la carcajada se dejó escuchar abiertamente incluido el oji-verde mientras que el príncipe solo sonreía ante la tranquilidad del ambiente, se sentía bien estar así.

- ¡Ah Duo! -exclamó la joven nuevamente mirando a su hermano- Ayer revisando entre mis discos de música encontré uno que solías escuchar muy a menudo, en especial un tema, quiero que lo escuches a ver si te acuerdas el nombre porque a mi también me gusta mucho y quiero la pieza completa -comentó con una sonrisa-

- Pásalo entonces -asintió- veré si recuerdo, tu sabes que no tengo buena memoria -sonrió-

La joven se levantó mientras Trowa y Quatre comenzaban a charlar de nuevo, y luego se escuchó una melodía en piano bastante suave, muy bonita, y los recuerdos golpearon al trenzado como una fuerte bofetada helada haciéndole caer de pronto unos cuantos años atrás y luego Yuka tocando esa misma canción; pero nada concluyó ahí ni la depresión llegó porque así de pronto sintió una punzada fuerte en la cabeza y Shinigami desapareció por unos segundos provocándole un fuerte mareo.

- Duo... -lo movió un poco mientras lo abrasaba-

- ¿Duo-chan estas bien? -preguntó Quatre bastante preocupado frente al trenzado-

-... Si yo... -se intentó enderezar por cuenta propia-... solo me sentí raro, de repente fue como si Shinigami desapareciera y volviera en un viaje fugaz... y, además... esa canción es la que Yuka tocaba cuando yo era niño, la tocó para mi cuarto cumpleaños mientras yo jugaba con Solo y... -tragó saliva-

- Déjame revisar tu aura -colocó dos dedos en la frente de su novio-

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -preguntó Hilde desde atrás del rubio-

- No gracias -respondió mirando a la nada-

- No hay nada extraño -informó quitando su mano de la frente del trenzado-

- Quizá solo fue producto de sus recuerdos -comentó el oji-verde-

- Cuando tienes amnesia y recuerdas las cosas te suele doler la sien, así dicen, quizás aquí es similar -acotó Wufei sentándose de nueva cuenta en su lugar-

- Probablemente sea así y no pase más que por un recuerdo -secundó el rubio-

Continuaron con la charla sobre diferentes karaokes y bares de la ciudad en busca de acordar ir a alguno el fin de semana entrante hasta que Heero se puso de pie bastante serio sin que nadie le tomara realmente en cuenta y luego desapareció usando su magia, Duo quedó mirando donde había estado su pareja con una ceño fruncido y extendiendo su aura en busca de algo entre tanto Quatre hacía lo mismo; efectivamente, de nuevo habían aparecido.

- Entonces me tengo que quedar aquí -murmuró Shinigami- ¡Que fastidio nunca puedo pelear a la par de él! -bufó relajándose a medias-

- Yo debería ir -acotó el rubio- pero no estoy seguro de no ser una carga para él... además que cuenta con magia curativa propia, creo que es mejor que me quede -opinó-

- Descuida será como las demás veces, nada grave -aseguró Trowa pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pareja-

- ¿Han oído hablar de Costumer? -cambió de tema el oji-negro-

- Si dicen que es un buen bar, tiene como cinco años ya y sigue siendo muy popular entre los jóvenes -comentó Hilde-

- Deberíamos ir, después de todo no es mal lugar y no nos queda tan lejos, solo unas calles más. -habló Trowa-

Pero Quatre y Duo se mantenían la mirada completamente serios y ajenos al tema, entre ellos comprendían perfectamente lo que quería decir el otro, ambos preocupados por el príncipe... la magia del enemigo había aumentado considerablemente y la de Heero se sentía pero no tanto lo cual daba la conclusión de que sólo no lograría ganar. De repente una baja increíblemente considerable de magia por parte de Odin, quedando casi en cero y el trenzado se levantó estrepitosamente.

- ¡¡Tenemos que ir no va a poder! -exclamó asustado intentando localizar la pelea-

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hilde-

- Si dejamos pasar más tiempo puede pasarle algo -acotó el rubio imitándolo- No podemos permitir que muera.

- ¿Tan fuerte es? -inquirió Trowa-

- Parece que sí. -afirmó el trenzado-

De repente un circulo de magia se hizo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Trowa, Wufei y Hilde, era una estrella de cinco puntas que irradiaba luz azul y pronto esa luz se intensificó cegándolos a todos mientas el trenzado cedía el control de su cuerpo al Dios de la Muerte.

Aparecieron en el aire y como tres de ellos no tenían magia cayeron estrepitosamente, el rubio intentó alcanzarlos para ayudarlos al igual que Duo pero unas corrientes de aire detuvieron la caída de todos mientras Traize se acercaba para más tarde sostener a Wufei, entre tanto Quatre ayudaba a su novio y Shinigami a su hermana. Más lejos de allí, al borde del puerto (Ahora sabían que la pelea estaba llevándose acabo en un puerto) recostado semi conciente estaba Odin intentando curarse una herida en el pecho. Apenas y todos tocaron el suelo firme Zechs y Traize salieron disparados para pelear contra el contrincante mientras los jóvenes iban a donde Odin para ver su estado.

-Estas herido, de repente sentimos un bajo de tu magia y cuando íbamos a venir la estrella de cinco picos de la que habló Traize nos transportó ¿Quién la usó? -informó el rubio haciendo uso de su magia curativa para ayudarlo a Heero-

- El enviado, la idea era usarlos como siempre lo hacen, son unos cobardes -respondió Heero respirando agitado-

- Esto te pasa por no dejarme pelear contigo, nunca más te hago caso -transformándose en su totalidad-

- Al menos no le sucedió nada grave -comentó Trowa parado detrás de su novio-

Una bola de fuego mágico colisionó contra el aura de Shinigami que mantenía el escudo frente a todos ellos para que su amigo terminara de curar a su novio y de paso proteger a su hermana y compañeros. Seguida de esta volvió a colisionar otra más grande la cual hizo que las fuerzas del trenzado disminuyeran considerablemente parar reponerse casi instantáneamente.

- Diablos, este es muy fuerte -masculló haciendo aparecer la hoz en una de sus manos-

- No peles -le pidió sentándose aún agitado- No quiero que pelees hoy.

- ¡Pero...! -intentó quejarse mirándolo molesto-

- Quatre no tiene la fuerza para los campos de energía, en cambio tú si, y no podemos llevarlos a ellos a otro lado, quédate cuidándolos. -explicó poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Trowa-

- Entonces tu tampoco pelearas, ni siquiera tienes fuerza para estar de pie por cuenta propia no te arriesgues -condicionó regresando su vista al frente-

- Solo unos minutos más y terminaré de recomponer sus energías -aclaró el rubio-

- Parecen tener una fuerte pelea allá arriba, apúrate Winner -habló el pelinegro-

-... Tengo miedo... -susurró Hilde bien bajito mirando al cielo que refocilaba por los ataques de Zechs-

- Ya puedes pelear Heero, pero ten cuidado -aconsejó dejando de usar su magia-

- Bien -asintió e hizo aparecer su espada- Duo los dejo en tus manos -desapareció-

- Bueno chicos, cualquier cosa extraña que vean intenten no acercarse, no se depriman que todo va a estar bien como dice Trowa, y lo más importante, estén seguros de lo que sienten o piensan -aclaró sonriendo al estilo Shinigami- el juego empezó.

Trowa abrazó a Quatre por la cintura mientras el oji-negro se concentraba en la pelea frente a sus ojos y Hilde se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano en busca de sentirse más protegida, Duo sonrió ante el acto cariñoso y la abrazó con el brazo libre, no podían perder esta vez que tenían más cosas por las cuales vivir, ahora sabía que su hermanita estaba con vida, ahora sabía que la tenía a su lado, ahora sabía que podía consentirla como no había podido durante esos años que estuvieron separados... no veía las horas de contarle sobre su mamá Luna, o sobre los juegos de papa Brian y las travesuras que hacían con Solo.

La pelea continuó muy reñida, el tipo ese tenía mucha magia y les daba buena competencia a Traize, Zechs y Odin juntos, el enviado era de pelo corto con flequillo algo largo color negro y ojos medios miel, su vestimenta era blanca como siempre con cinturón negro mientras que sus espadas duales eran blancas y negras. En uno de sus ataques mando una bola de viento caluroso hasta Odin enviándolo directamente a las profundidades del mar entre tanto el rubio le continuaba dando pelea para evitar que se concentrara en otra cosa.

Heero estaba agotado, no podía creer que le estuviera costando tanto y encima eran tres contra uno y todavía no lograban bajarlo, aún así, tenía que continuar peleando porque no podía dejarlos ganar, no podía defraudarlos. Juntó lo último que le quedaba de energía mientras aumentaba una vez más su aura esta vez mayor que las anteriores y optó por luchar con su mismo componente; fuego. Así, con esa idea implantada en su cabeza comenzó a entibiar su ambiente a tal punto de lograr que el agua del mar burbujeara en su superficie y que todos notaran el incremento de poder.

- "nunca voy a perder" -se repitió mentalmente extendiendo sus alas- "... aún tengo a quienes proteger ¿no?"... "Duo... Hilde... Quatre..." -frunció el entrecejo decidido a terminar- "esto se terminó"

Odin salió del agua mientras el tranzado reforzaba el escudo de magia, el agua se levantó estrepitosamente para luego caer en forma de lluvia tibia entre tanto el oji-cobalto continuaba ascendiendo, le pondría fin a todo, estaba decidido a utilizar su último recurso.

El moreno y el rubio se apartaron inmediatamente cuando vieron la cantidad de magia emanante del cuerpo perteneciente al príncipe, y su contrincante frunció el entrecejo al ver que por fin le darían buena pelea, la espada en manos del oji-cobalto ya no era celeste sino de un color rojo fuerte y tanto esta como el cuerpo de su dueño emanaban un calor increíblemente alto provocando que el agua que caía sobre sus hombros se evaporara sin siquiera tocarlo.

Ambas espadas chocaron y de inmediato la dual hermana a la roja hizo su aparición en la otra mano del oji-cobalto iniciando nuevamente una pelea esta vez dual contra dual; las espadas chocaban provocando grandes corrientes de energía a su alrededor y Zechs se dirigió a otra punta del puerto para evitar que esas ondas afectaran la ciudad en si mientras Shinigami hacía lo mismo expandiendo su aura y Traize solo observaba para ver si necesitaba ayuda. Odin volteó las dos espadas dejándoles la punta para el lado contrario y embistió con rapidez a su enemigo cruzando las espadas mas este lo imitó y contrarrestó el ataque sin poder evitar que el fuego le quemara un poco; los dos seres se alejaron a una buena distancia pero el peli-castaño tomó más altura haciendo un conjuro bastante extraño mientras Traize se le adelantaba para detenerlo, aún no estaba listo para usar magia de quinto nivel.

- ¡¡DETENTE ODIN LA MAGIA DE ESE GRADO NO ES PARA TI! -gritó intentando alcanzarlo, las el príncipe continuaba ascendiendo-

- No te preocupes Traize, sé mis limites -aseguró concentrando más magia- detenlo.

El oji-azul detuvo su persecución y bajó para comenzar a pelear con el enviado el cual tenía claras intenciones de atacar al Dios de la Muerte para matarlos a todos. La batalla volvió a comenzar mientras Zechs tomaba el lugar de Duo en cuanto al campo de magia para más tarde encargarse de cuidar tanto la cuidad como a los adolescentes y el trenzado juntaba su magia para ayudarlo a Traize si fuera necesario hasta que Hilde lo distrajo.

Unos cuantos animales de fuego comenzaban a materializarse en torno a los adolescentes y como Zechs estaba ocupado con el campo de magia no podía combatirlos, uno de ellos comenzó con el ataque e instintivamente la joven gritó el nombre de la persona con la cual se sentía protegida en esos momentos mientras los otros tres retrocedían en busca de protección; La hoz del oji-violeta cortó varios de ellos que estaban demasiado cerca de sus amigos y luego se puso enfrente comenzado a destruirlos.

Continuaron en aquellos puestos unos minutos más, eternos minutos para todos ellos, hasta que un aura verde comenzó a salir de la tierra y dirigirse instantáneamente hasta Odin envolviéndolo completamente, su novio lo miró de reojo unos instantes luego de terminar de matar esos bichos de fuego mientras todos lo imitaban y la pelea entre Traize y el enviado continuaba sin perder fuerza y chocando las espadas junto con algunos poderes mágicos.

-... Gaia... -susurró Shinigami sin darse cuenta y sonrió- ¡Zechs aumenta el campo de fuerza! ¡¡ESTO VA A SER MUY GRANDE! -sonrió aún más elevándose en el aire-

Y efectivamente el rubio aumentó la magia sobre el campo para que luego de unos segundos aquel aire verdoso terminara de juntarse alrededor del cuerpo del príncipe para fundirse con él y con unos movimientos de mano el contrincante del enviado desapareciera para luego aparecer tras el escudo del rubio; una vez la vía libre el oji-cobalto liberó toda la extensión de su magia provocando que la gravedad en la zona aumentara considerablemente para todo aquello que estuviera fuera del campo de energía aplastándolo contra la tierra o el agua.

El enviado se vio en malas condiciones, contaba con que Odin pudiera usar a Gaia tan pronto, de hecho dudaba que pudiera hacerlo si siquiera el cuerpo le aguantaba, pero, aún así, lo más preocupante es que ese chiquillo estaba usando la Gaia y ahora las cosas se pondrían difíciles, nunca peleó con un ser con tremenda fuerza así que no podía predecir los resultados. Pero no pudo pensar más, un circulo color anaranjado con tres estrellas de cinco puntas se dibujó bajo sus pies inmovilizándolo y anulándole la magia casi inmediatamente, no tuvo tiempo para alejarse del conjuro ya que inmediatamente el oji-cobalto comenzó con ataques directos con duales sobre su cuerpo lastimándolo gravemente, no tenía con que defenderse, el campo de las tres estrellas nunca lo había visto hasta este momento, y probablemente fuera el último que viera.

Duo al reconocer la estrategia bajó del aire hasta quedar al nivel del mar y comenzar su propio conjuro, como Shinigami que era una de sus responsabilidades era enviar a los muertos al más allá y tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con ellos, por lo que ahora trazaba en el agua con movimientos ágiles una insignia, un circulo en color negro con el kanji de la devastación, justo debajo de las tres estrellas naranjas pertenecientes a la magia de Odin. Una vez que terminó con su tarea, siempre manteniendo su sonrisa y mirada fría, se paro en medio y comenzó a hacer girar la hoz sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la niebla oscura se desprendía de la insignia para luego fundirse con el aura roja de las estrellas.

Los adolescentes miraban consternados mientras ambos adultos continuaban con el sello reforzándolo ya que las cantidades de magia provenientes de los ataques del príncipe eran tan grandes que disminuían sus fuerzas, era increíble que él continuase peleando a pesar de no estar preparado para usar tanto poder.

Un último ataque, el príncipe ascendió nuevamente ahora solo con una espada en la mano, aumentando el calor de ella, y se lanzó en picada directo al cuerpo del enviado que ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie. El golpe fue certeramente en la cabeza provocando una corriente de aire que se expandió circularmente alrededor de los cuerpos, luego al Gaia fue liberada precipitadamente y la niebla entre negra y roja se fundió con la verde esparciéndose por toda la zona hasta no dejar ver absolutamente nada, luego una ola de poder tremendamente grande chocó contra el campo de fuerza que mantenían Zechs y Traize y más tarde nada, silencio.

La niebla de tres colores se dispersó suavemente siendo tragada por la tierra y el campo de fuerza fue quitado, luego, a lo lejos, se pudo ver una mancha de niebla negra en medio del mar justo donde había estado el conjuro del trenzado, pero no se distinguían personas, nada... solo la niebla.

Entre tanto allí, en medio de aquella mancha, solo se sentía el ambiente oscuro y el brillo de sus auras, Duo mantenía abrazado a un Heero semiinconsciente que respiraba agitadamente pero no se movía, luego un brillo más y un alma se formó a unos metros de ellos tomando la esencia del enviado para llevárselo directo al otro mundo; La figura de esa alma resplandeciente se completó de definir mostrando a una mujer.

- Buen trabajo Shinigami -sonrió- te lo dejo en tus manos, debe estar cansado. -los miró con ternura-

- Midori-san -sonrió abiertamente y luego miró a su novio moviéndolo suavemente- Hee-kun, si abres los ojos con suerte puedas verla también.

El príncipe frunció el ceño confundido, apenas y podía distinguir las palabras de su koi, pero le estaba pidiendo que abriera los ojos y así lo hizo, se esforzó lo más que pudo para mantenerse conciente y lo que vio lo dejó más confundido aún; su madre, su madre estaba frente a él sonriéndole con dulzura, aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de su mamá... de Midori...

- Hijo no vuelvas a arriesgarte, no quiero verte por allá aún -bromeo aún sonriendo-... cuídate mucho, te quiero neko... -terminó en un susurro desvaneciéndose con el alma del enviado-

- Mamá... -murmuró soltando sin querer un par de lagrimas-

La niebla rápidamente se esparció dejando ver la luz del sol que lo cegó completamente y cerró los ojos relajándose entre los brazos de su novio, por fin había terminado con ese maldito enviado... pero ¿Qué hacia su madre allí? ¿Por qué la había visto? ¿No era que estaba muerta?... ¿Cómo era posible eso? El oji-violeta sonrió usando lo poco que le quedaba de magia para transportarse hasta el muelle y poder sentarse en el suelo sin preocuparse por el agua.

- ¿¡Chicos están bien? -preguntó alarmado acercándose-

- Si Q-chan, no es necesario que nos cures todo esta bien -asintió hablando suavemente- procura no gritar, lo aturdirás.

- Es increíble que esté bien luego de usar magia de nivel cinco -comentó asombrado Traize-

- Quizá el que sea el hijo de la diosa ayude con su predisposición -habló Trowa-

- Posiblemente -secundó el oji-negro-

- Duo... -llamó abriendo los ojos lentamente-

- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto acomodándolo entre sus brazos mientras el rubio le recargaba la energía a ambos-

- Dime como es que... -exhaló agotado-... que la pude ver... no entiendo... ella esta... -todos lo miraron sin comprender-

- Pues... -comenzó Duo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa amarga- digamos que eso era lo que aquí se denomina 'limbo'... y Midori-san por ser la diosa no puede morir, aunque tampoco queda viva ¿Me comprendes? -regresó su vista a su novio- Tan solo nos dio una mano porque yo no tenía fuerza suficiente para enviarlo por cuenta propia, Shinigami y ella se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo... je, que ironía ¿no?... me enteré en el momento en que ella apareció, me dio un leve resumen y digamos que ahora sé algunas cositas que tu no.

- ¿Quieres decir que pudieron ver y hablar con Midori? -preguntó Milliardo-

- Sip -asintió el trenzado sonriendo-

- ¿Y que les dijo? -preguntó intrigado el morocho de ojos azules-

- Nada importante, nada que necesiten saber -afirmó- solo algunos recados para Hee-chan.

- Ahora definitivamente creo que en este mundo todo puede suceder -comentó Wufei-

- ... -suspiró sentándose por su cuenta- quiero volver a verla ¿hay algún modo? -preguntó Heero decidido-

- Lo siento, a pesar de ser Shinigami yo no decido esos encuentros -respondió el oji-violeta- Pero cualquier cosa que quieras decirle dímelo y se lo haré saber cuando pueda -sonrió cansado-

- Chicos ¿y que es ese aire verde que aún no se dispersa? -preguntó Trowa un tanto confundido sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel remolinillo de viento que estuvo siempre presente-

Todos voltearon a verlo confundido y luego al remolinillo, y el primero en tomar la iniciativa fue Heero levantándose a medias y caminando a paso lento.

- Averigüemos -murmuró acercándose-

- Puede ser peligroso no lo toques -sugirió Zechs siguiéndolo con la vista-

- No, no puede ser peligroso, después de todo eso es Gaia. -informó Duo levantándose también-

- ¿Gaia? -preguntó Traize- Pero la Gaia es parte de la tierra, no puede salir de ella.

- Error, puede salir a través de la diosa o en este caso el hijo de la diosa, porque en el futuro él será la Gaia misma, por lo que es compatible. -respondió seriamente mirando a su novio a punto de tocar el remolino-

Antes de que la mano del oji-cobalto pudiera terminar de adentrarse en el viento verde este se corrió rodeando sus brazos y luego tomando una figura corpórea, ligeramente pesada y frágil al principio sin cuerpo definido, hasta que luego de unos segundos de girar tomando su lugar la Gaia se acomodó completamente y con un leve brillo entre azul, verde y violáceo dio forma al cuerpecito de un bebé con muy poco cabello color castaño oscuro que mantenía los ojos y las manitos cerradas fuertemente. Heero lo miró confundido, hoy en día no entendía nada de nada, pero el niño parecía estar muy cómodo a pesar de no tener ropas y se aferraba a su camisa blanca con mucha ternura.

Ante la expectativa y ver que el oji-cobalto solo sostenía 'algo' entre sus brazos el grupo de personas se acercó en silencio y con la cabeza hecha intriga hasta poder ver con claridad.

- ¿Un bebé? -preguntó la joven-

- ¿Un bebé de Gaia? -cuestionó Quatre-

- Va a tener frío si lo dejamos así -se quitó la camisa quedando en camiseta blanca y se la entregó a su novio para comenzar a arroparlo-

- A mi no me pregunten, yo entiendo menos -habló Heero terminando de acomodar al bebé en sus brazos-

- Que extraño... -dijeron al unísono el rubio y el castaño de ojos azules-

- Extraño, pero tierno -sonrió el albino acercándose para ver mejor a la criatura- ya quisiera yo tener uno como este, tan bonito.

- Hay Q-chan -suspiró el trenzado con una sonrisa-

- Ya que todo en este mundo puede suceder... -comenzó el pelinegro- ¿Sería posible que ese bebé fuera algo así como lo es Heero? Digo, el que se convertirá en Gaia, como Heero paso a ser un elegido para pelear con Harpagon entonces el bebé sería quien se convirtiera en Gaia ¿no? -cuestionó ante la mirada atónita de todos- ¿Qué?

- Viéndolo de ese modo Wufei tiene razón -secundó el oji-verde con una mano en su barbilla-

- Bueno ¿Pero quienes vendrían a ser sus padres? ¿Quiénes lo cuidaran de ahora en más? -preguntó Hilde- No importa lo que sea, sino con quien quedará ¿no?

- Como todos ustedes son menores de edad lo ideal sería que quede bajo la custodia mía o de Milliardo -comentó Traize-

- ¿Entonces portará el apellido Kushrenada? -preguntó Quatre escéptico-

A Duo se le iluminaron los ojos de solo pensar en un bebé y más aún de verlo en brazos de su novio, no podía negar que la idea que cruzaba su mente era de lo más tentadora... además, se supone que como príncipe cuando subiera a ser rey tendría que dar un heredero; como leyéndole la mente Heero levantó la vista para cruzarla con la del oji-violeta y luego mirar a los demás a punto de alegar algo cuando su novio pareció desvanecerse y se desmayó siendo atrapado por Quatre de inmediato.

Todo se había puesto negro de repente y no podía escuchar ni sentir nada, tan solo sentía que caía en un sueño pesado y al mismo tiempo conciente, no supo nada más, solo 'durmió'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oò Duo se nos desvaneció ¿Y ese bebé? ¿De quien será? ¿Por qué esta en la tierra? ¿Acaso es algo positivo o negativo?... ejeje bueno, las respuestas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo y pueden comentar lo que gusten en algún review

Espero les halla gustado este cap! JEJE esta bonito, a mi personalmente me gustó. Bueno nos vemos!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	31. Un día con Tsume

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Duo se le iluminaron los ojos de solo pensar en un bebé y más aún de verlo en brazos de su novio, no podía negar que la idea que cruzaba su mente era de lo más tentadora... además, se supone que como príncipe cuando subiera a ser rey tendría que dar un heredero; como leyéndole la mente Heero levantó la vista para cruzarla con la del oji-violeta y luego mirar a los demás a punto de alegar algo cuando su novio pareció desvanecerse y se desmayó siendo atrapado por Quatre de inmediato.

Todo se había puesto negro de repente y no podía escuchar ni sentir nada, tan solo sentía que caía en un sueño pesado y al mismo tiempo conciente, no supo nada más, solo 'durmió'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos hombres grandes y tres adolescentes estaban sentados en aquella sala, en completo silencio, pensando como solucionar el problema que se les avecinaba ahora... la propuesta de Heero momentos atrás resonaba en la cabeza de todos ellos preguntándose si era lo mejor y si era posible, el rubio no le veía nada de malo a que sus dos mejores amigos quedaran a cargo del bebé puesto que sabía que lo iban a cuidar bien, mejor que Traize o Milliardo quizás, y estos pensaban que era un tanto imprudente debido no solo a la edad de ellos y sus responsabilidades sino también a Low... ese hombre se rehusaría a tomarlo como su nieto.

Duo continuaba durmiendo en aquel letargo tan extraño mientras Shinigami vagaba por el otro mundo charlando con Midori, no se lograba saber de qué, pero charlaban muy amenamente y ambos sonriendo... hasta que el Dios de la Muerte volvió al cuerpo del trenzado y este despertó tranquilamente siendo solo Duo. A su lado, también durmiendo y arropado con las sabanas de la cama se encontraba aquel bebé del cual ahora sabía su completa procedencia, seguramente de no ser por Midori nunca lo hubieran sabido; se levantó en silencio y se aseguró que aquel niño estuviera bien para después salir del cuarto estirándose y dispuesto a comer algo, tenía hambre y mucha, pero en la sala se encontró con una reunión de cinco hombres y solo atino a sonreír mientras le miraban confusos.

- Buen día, o buenas noches... o buenas tardes -rió- no sé cuanto dormí pero no me importa tengo hambre ¿cenaremos todos juntos? Así pido algo o me pongo a hacer la cena ahora.

- Pide algo -respondió el príncipe volviendo a recargarse en el sillón seriamente-

- Bueno ¿Qué quieren comer entonces? -preguntó mirando a sus amigos y los adultos-

- ¿Pizza para todos? -sugirió Trowa intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso-

- Yo si -asintió Quatre sonriendo-

- ¿Cuatro pizzas alcanzaran? -preguntó Milliardo sin inmutarse- Yo invito.

- Que sean cinco por las dudas -aclaró Traize desde su posición-

- Bien, llamaré yo -se levantó el hombre de rubio platinado y se fue al balcón-

- Les tengo una novedad -acotó el trenzado estándose al lado de su pareja con una sonrisa- Shinigami anduvo hablando con Midori y nos dio la solución al pequeño problema que descansa en el cuarto. -todos le miraron fijamente-

- ¿Y cual es la solución? -preguntó el albino-

- Ehm... -se sonrojó un poco rascándose la mejilla- la historia se remonta a hace más de un mes atrás... verán todo comenzó luego de que Heero se fue de viaje.

- Antes de comenzar ¿Nos quieres decir que la existencia de ese niño tiene un porque fuera de lo anormal? -preguntó Traize enarcando una ceja-

- Aja -asintió sonrojándose un poco más y desviando la vista- bueno es que... -suspiró- un día estaba muy, demasiado, al por demás aburrido y me puse a pensar una solución a ese aburrimiento mortal que consumía mi vida -comentó dramáticamente- y... por un momento se me cruzó la idea de que todo esto era porque yo estaba solo y no tenía nada que hacer, y que no me sentiría así si tuviera alguna 'responsabilidad' extra escolar con la cual reñir. -soltó un poco de aire- y se me cruzó la idea loca de que... -cerró los ojos- de que yo no extrañaría tanto a Heero si tuviera un bebé con el que entretenerme día completo, y me entusiasme tanto con la idea que me hice la cabeza con ese sueño hasta que después se me olvidó, pero da la casualidad que el plano entre Midori y Shinigami estaba abierto y ella escuchó la idea -hizo una pausa relajándose y quitándose de encima los nervios por lo dicho anteriormente- y como Heero utilizó Gaia para derrotar al enviado de hoy, esa Gaia no regresó a la tierra... porque para regresar necesita que ese alguien que la usó la regrese, y Heero no sabe como hacer eso, por lo que quedó estancada aquí, y con un poquito de ayuda de Midori esa Gaia se transformó en... -guardó silencio-

Nadie dijo nada en los siguientes minutos, Heero había quedado mirando a la mesa del centro con una ceja enarcada ante la SEMEJANTE ocurrencia de su novio, comprendía que fuera demasiado ocurrente pero nunca creyó que una de todas esas locuras que pensaba se le fuera a cumplir, y que peor aún esa 'ocurrencia' tuviera vida propia. La idea de criar un hijo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y de hecho lo ponía algo contento... pero tenían 16 años, bueno él próximamente 17, el hecho era que aún asistían a clases, él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y apenas compartía tiempo con Duo ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar de un tiempo con su hijo?... Quería tenerlo, si lo admitía, pero quería disfrutarlo, además, aún eran muy chicos para eso... aún quería tener muchas noches de pasión con su pareja antes de entrar en el lío de los niños chiquitos.

El silencio continuó hasta que Quatre soltó una risa bastante contagiosa y todas las miradas se centraron en él, incluso Milliardo que ya había pedido las pizzas y las estaban enviando.

- Duo debo decir que tienes una increíble imaginación y una increíble suerte para que se te cumplan cosas como esas -alegó con una sonrisa siendo correspondida- Tampoco creo que halla problema en cuanto a que ustedes tengan la custodia del niño, anteriormente Heero había mencionado cuidarlo, y, además, últimamente hay un nuevo experimento que se esta haciendo el cual consiste crear vida vía laboratorio con células de personas... podían inventar una excusa de esas

- Dicen que toman dos células y en un laboratorio van controlando su avance hasta convertirse en embrión, y luego terminar su maduración hasta los nueve meses -prosiguió el pelilargo rubio- luego del tiempo estimado el bebé sale del laboratorio y es entregado a la persona que lo pidió con los rasgos de las células que utilizaron, algo así como ser padres sin llevar el bebé en el vientre los nueve meses.

- Supongamos que puedan usar esa excusa ¿cómo harán con el padre de Heero? -preguntó Traize- No se olviden que tiene un carácter muy fuerte.

- ... -suspiró- de mi padre me encargo yo, entonces el problema inicial esta solucionado.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? -preguntó Trowa-

El trenzado y su pareja cruzaron miradas un tanto pensativos y luego todos los demás comenzaron a reír, iba a ser todo un tema los primeros días.

Y efectivamente así fue, la primer noche fue un completo desastre debido a que el bebé, como todo bebé, despertaba cada pocas horas para comer y no les permitía dormir casi nada a los pobres 'padres', lo peor era que al otro día tenían colegio así que cuando se faltaban unos minutos ambos ya estaba saliendo de la casa, Duo bostezando y Heero mas o menos cansado, pero de todas formas aguantaría. Dejaron al bebé (Aún sin nombre) con Traize para que lo cuidase hasta la tarde y ellos se fueron para las clases que no fueron nada fáciles puesto que el oji-violeta bostezaba a cada rato... pero luego de las primeras dos horas se acostumbró y el sueño se le fue rápido; Entre tanto sus amigos estaban muy divertidos con el estado del trenzado, parecía que no había dormido nada y se estaba pareciendo a esas madres alteradas entre tanto que Heero estaba como siempre, no hablaba más de lo suficiente pero siempre atento... lo único anormal en él era el hecho que no dejaba de comer, o tomar, alguna masita, jugo, caramelos, etc., algo así como el síntoma de las embrazadas solo que esta vez en un hombre y 'posparto'.

Los días que le siguieron a ese no fueron muy distintos, la primer semana todo un caos y llegado el viernes Duo dormía toda la tarde y se quedaba toda la noche estudiando, el sueño completamente doblado, pero Heero seguía igual, dormía entre descansos y hacía los trabajos que necesitaba sin ningún problema, aunque eso si, no dejaba de comer a cada rato ya sea alguna galletita, algún caramelo, o alguna tasa de café o té. Para la segunda semana las cosas se fueron normalizando, a pesar de que aún era un caos al menos ya estaban un tanto más acostumbrados y decidieron que ese miércoles irían a presentar a Tsume al rey Low.

Habían pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en nombre para la cosita castaña con ojos extraños y al final del domingo lograron acordar un nombre 'normal', lo que más llamaba la atención de Tsume eran sus ojos, tremendamente extraños, eran azules en su mayoría pero tenía leves destellos de cobalto y violeta entre medio del mar azulado... daba la impresión de que es bebé era más inteligente que ellos dos juntos y eso le daba mala espina al trenzado que cada vez que le miraba a los ojos se sentía temblar, encima tenía la mirada igualita a su papá Heero, esa apacible mirada llena de sabiduría; cada vez que el oji-violeta le criticaba a su novio sobre esa mirada éste solo se reía y decía 'que ocurrencia, baka' y continuaba con su trabajo sin darle mayor importancia.

Llegó el miércoles, Alex y Relena aún no sabían nada del pequeño 'niño sabio' así que todos procuraban hablar poco de él, estaban saliendo del colegio charlando sobre el cumpleaños de Trowa que quedaba un poco más cerca que el del príncipe, quien aún no había dicho su fecha y le tenía prohibido a Quatre decirla ya que no le gustaban los alborotos con fiestas. A la salida del colegio el auto de Traize los esperaba ya que irían directo a casa del rey.

- Esta tremendamente incansable -protestó el hombre con pésimo humor- no lo logro callar con nada, ahora se quedó con Une.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo -suspiró el trenzado, últimamente sus únicas horas de paz eran irónicamente dentro del colegio-

- Debiste pensarlo dos veces cuando imaginaste -rió el rubio gracioso-

- ¡Espera a que papá y mamá se enteren! -exclamó por enésima vez en la semana la joven-

- Dejen de ser crueles, ya tienen suficiente castigo -aclaró el oji-verde en tono tranquilo-

- Que importa, lo hecho, hecho esta -concluyó encendiendo un cigarrillo-

- No me gusta que fumes Heero -regañó el oji-violeta- apaga eso.

- Es solo uno -refutó subiéndose al lado del copiloto- vamos sube.

- ¿Y Relena? -preguntó Traize-

- ¡Espérenme que ya voy! -gritó la joven desde la puerta del colegio apurando el paso-

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron en el auto se dirigieron a casa de Low mientras que sus amigos se iban cada cual a su casa entre chistes y bromas sobre las calamidades de la familia Schbeiker. Heero terminó prendiendo otro cigarrillo más mientras el trenzado lo fusilaba con la mirada, sabía que no le gustaba que fumara, pero no lo podía evitar simplemente habían momentos en que realmente ansiaba sentirse tranquilo y no podía... además, solo lo hacia cuando estaban sin Tsume porque sabía que no era saludable para él. Cuando llegaron a la casa todo era un desastre, el rey gritando que callaran al crío y Tsume llorando a pulmón abierto mientras Une intentaba ponerse a unos 20 metros de Low para evitar cualquier enojo; Relena subió a su habitación para dejar las cosas en su cuarto y cambiarse rápido mientras Traize iba a tomar un calmante y Heero daba una pitada a su cigarrillo para enfrentar a su padre, claro, luego de mentalizarse.

- A ver, Tsu-chan... -le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo sostenía en brazos-

- Iré por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo Duo? -preguntó amablemente la mujer, era increíble su paciencia... -

- Solo agua -mencionó acunando al bebé que pronto comenzaba a calmarse- Y Heero apaga eso.

- Hn... -se estiró apagando el cigarro en el cenicero y soltando el humo para luego volviéndose a recargar en el sillón-

- Oigan -llamó Relena bajando las escaleras- ¿Y de quien es el bebé ese? -cuestionó señalando la pequeña bolita que sostenía el oji-violeta-

- Mío -respondió Heero poniéndose de pie- Iré a hablar con él, intenta no interrumpir -le pidió a su novio encaminándose al pasillo-

- Suerte, la vas a necesitar -bromeó el trenzado caminando hasta el sillón para luego sentarse-

- ¿Cómo es eso de que ese bebé es de Heero? -preguntó la chica sentándose frente al joven-

- Es una larguísima historia, te la resumiré -se ofreció poniéndole el chupete a su hijo-

- Duo toma -le extendió la mujer de cabellos castaños luego de llegar de la cocina- es Agua con limón, te servirá para hidratarte ya que no duermes casi nada -sonrió-

- Oye eso no lo sabía -le devolvió la sonrisa- Bien ya sé que tomar, muchas gracias -le dio un trago-

Y así, mientras Duo le contaba a medias la historia de porque ahora Tsume era su hijo y de Heero, éste último se enfrentaba a su padre en el despacho del mismo, que por cierto estaba de pésimo humor por el llanto del bebé. Poco le importaba como lo fuera a tomar, después de todo era SU hijo, no de otra persona, y así su padre lo quisiera o no debería aceptarlo porque el bebé ya tenía vida y desafortunadamente ya se había malacostumbrado a tenerlo en casa.

- Low -llamó al ver que este seguía sumido en sus papeles-

- Heero -levantó la vista- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hoy no tenías porque venir. -lo miró penetrantemente-

- Solo venia a avisarte algo -aclaró en tono frío tomando asiento frente al otro-

- ¿Y que me debes avisar? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo-

- Eres abuelo -contuvo las ganas de reír mientras su padre perdía la cordura-

- ¿Perdón? -repitió sin entender- Heero eres mi único hijo, y tu pareja es un hombre ¿cómo voy a ser abuelo?

- Básicamente... -agarró una lapicera del escritorio- tendrías razón, pero la respuesta a esta 'locura' es magia. -comenzó a jugar con la lapicera-

- Explícate -ordenó recargándose en su asiento-

- Existe una magia que puede crear cosas con vida, de ahí se formó Tsume -explicó omitiendo la mayoría de los detalles- No fue por decisión propia, solo pasó.

- ¿O sea... -lo miró atentamente- que mi nieto es fruto de una magia? -el oji-cobalto asintió mirando la lapicera negra- ¿Y donde está ese niño ahora? -enarcó una ceja-

- En la sala -informó dejando la lapicera en su lugar- creo que todavía no caíste, eres abuelo y el bebé que estuvo llorando hasta hace un rato es tu nieto -repitió mirando fríamente el rostro de su progenitor-

- Creo que el que no cayó eres tu -lo miró de igual modo- ese ser no tiene tu sangre, no es tu hijo, tan solo es magia, es imposible que tengas un hijo si no te casas con una mujer y dado que rechazaste el compromiso con Relena y quieres estar al lado de ese mocoso...

- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras! -se levantó- si necesitas un análisis de sangre te lo traeré, pero quieras o no es tu nieto, mi hijo y de Duo. -aseveró con la mirada bien fría y seria-

- ¡Yo no tengo hoy ni voy a tener mañana un parentesco con ese niño de cuarta! -exclamó ofuscado-

- ¡Ni siquiera eres mi padre! -sentenció sin moverse-

- ¡HEERO SABES MUY BIEN QUE SI LO SOY, TE CRIÉ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS¡PERO ESE QUE TIENES POR NOVIO JAMAS TENDRÁ MI ACEPTACIÓN, SOLO TE ESTÁ USANDO! -se levantó también enojado-

- ¡PADRE ES QUIEN CRIA NO QUIEN SE ENCARGA DE DAR GENES¡TU ME METISTE EN UN INTERNADO PRETENDIENDO QUE OLVIDARA A MÍ MADRE! -entrando en cólera- ¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE PIENSES, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE AÚN DEPENDO DE TI!

- ¡Muchachito mal...! -se abalanzó sobre él pero el oji-cobalto retrocedió conteniéndose a darle un puñetazo-

- De ahora en más no sólo me tienes que respetar a mí, sino también a Duo y nuestro hijo ¿entendiste? -habló intentando calmarse-

- ¡CUANTAS VECES TE DIRÉ QUE ESE NIÑO NO TIENE TU SANGRE, NO ES TU HIJO! -le repitió enojado y coloreándose levemente de rojo-

- Cuando tenga las pruebas de sangre te las traigo -aclaró disponiéndose a salir-

-¡HEERO VEN AQUÍ AHORA! -mas fue completamente ignorado y la puerta del despacho se cerró suavemente-

Estaba en problemas, en serios problemas, Heero recordaba todo en cuanto al internado y lo que era peor ahora tenía algo que lo unía con ese niño, ahora tenía otro problema con el cual lidiar, lo mejor hubiera sido matarlo junto con su madre para ahorrarse problemas pero no, creyó que podría controlarlo... y realmente hubiera podido si no fuera porque conoció a ese muchachito de ojos violetas; Maxwell... esa familia mal nacida, todos eran iguales.

El príncipe caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la sala, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba estar en silencio, necesitaba estar solo unos instantes... pero eso no iba a ser posible, quizás en la noche se encargaría de cuidar a Tsume todo el tiempo así podía pensar tranquilo mientras Duo dormía. Se sentó al lado de su pareja mientras éste hablaba con su ex prometida y levantó a su hijo para acomodarlo sobre su pecho, el trenzado no le dijo nada solo lo miró de reojo y continuó con su charla ante la mirada un tanto extraña de Relena hasta que un celular sonó.

- Es el mío -anunció la joven levantándose- luego me terminas de contar Duo -le sonrió suavemente y se fue escaleras arriba-

- ¿Heero como te fue? -preguntó el oji-violeta girando para ver a su novio-

- Bien -respondió ido y concentrado en las manitas de Tsume- pero tendremos que hacer las pruebas de sangre.

- Bien -asintió sonriendo- mientras no hallan problemas. -le dio un beso en la mejilla-

- No los habrá -afirmó acomodando a su hijo para recostarlo en sus brazos- Duo...

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó tranquilo-

Heero solo sonrió y se acercó para besarlo con suavidad, casi igual a aquellos besos que solo el trenzado daba, para después repetirlo un poco más prologadamente apenas y probando los labios de su pareja, quien sonrió instintivamente y se acercó en busca de profundizarlo más y lográndolo sin obstáculos¡hacia cuanto no tenían un día para ellos solos!... Antes pasaban horas abrasados y sin esperar que nada interrumpiera, ahora era estar continuamente alerta de Tsume día y noche.

Continuaron besándose lentamente, muy dulcemente hasta que el llanto del bebé se escuchó muy débilmente, entonces ambos se separaron y el oji-violeta suspiró.

- Debe tener hambre -concluyó acercándose a su novio hasta darle un beso en el cuello-

- Duo...

- ¿Uhm? -balbució aún dándole pequeños besos al cuello del príncipe-

- Prepárame algo a mí también -sonrió ligeramente-

- ¡Ustedes son un par de glotones! -se quejó levantándose- Bien ni modo, con tal de que no vuelvas a prender un cigarrillo está bien -asintió y se fue a la cocina-

Mantuvo su sonrisa, era cierto, desde que estaba con Duo había cambiado mucho... demasiado quizás, ahora sonreía con más naturalidad y hasta se le pegaban algunos comentarios ocurrentes, las bromas e ironías eran algo rutinario y los abrazos también; Nunca fue así, jamás lo fue... y, sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo que conocía muy bien desde que estaba con ese chiquilín todo su carácter dio un vuelco bastante grande del que realmente no se arrepentía, al contrario se sentía muy cómodo.

El suave pero inconfundible llanto de su hijo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad obligándolo a levantarse para calmarlo mientras le volvía a poner el chupete y así guardara silencio unos minutos más, jamás se imaginó como padre... toda su vida creyó que nunca podría llegar a ese punto en toda su existencia pero, sin embargo, ahora se hallaba acunando un bebé, su hijo, que con mucha suerte en el futuro sería su orgullo y el de Duo... no le faltaba nada, podría tener más, pero todo lo que tenía ahora era justamente todo lo que necesitaba y no pensaba pedir absolutamente nada, solo conservar todo lo que ahora poseía junto a él. Se recargó sobre la cabecera del sofá mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas manitas del bebé para más tarde darle un beso muy suave en ella, definitivamente... no podía pedir nada más, quería estar así por siempre... a pesar de los problemas con su padre.

-... Me preguntó... que diría mamá al verte... -habló en un tono suave y un tanto amargo para luego sonreír- que pavadas digo... seguramente ya te vio ¿No?... -unos minutos de silencio-... quiero volver a verla, a mi mamá... -susurró recordando el día anterior-... se veía tan bonita...

- Heero, la leche de... -

No completó su frase, era increíble el miedo que irradiaba aquel hombre en él, el rey Yui era de una presencia muy fuerte y solo con verlo allí parado mirando a Heero le hacia temblar, giró lenta y temerosamente la vista para continuar caminando hacia su hijo con el biberón en la mano y pudo notar como el oji-cobalto también le mantenía la mirada a su padre con frialdad, pero era extraño porque no habían estado discutiendo ¿O si?...

Low había salido del despacho para descansar un poco y apenas iba llegando al final del pasillo pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Heero, su hijo, hablando de su madre con completa amargura... le asustó fuertemente, no esperaba que hablara con tanta franqueza de Midori ¿Con quien estaría¿Con ese niñito mal nacido?... pero se llevó una fuerte conmoción al verlo simplemente apoyado en el sillón con aquel bebé del diablo en brazos, sonreía amargamente... casi nunca veía sonreír a su hijo y las únicas veces que lo hacía no estaba sonriéndole a él sino a alguien más; generalmente al trenzado. Pero la voz de este mismo se dejó escuchar alertando al oji-cobalto y obligándolos a mirarse a la cara inmediatamente poniéndose fríos los dos.

- ¿te traigo aquí el café? -preguntó el oji-violeta casi en un susurro tomando en brazos a Tsume-

- No hace falta -respondió concentrándose ahora en su pareja-

- Ok -asintió dándole la leche al bebé que de inmediato se mostró tranquilo-

- Duo... -el susodicho alzó la vista en pregunta silenciosa- suki dayo... baka -sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente mientras el otro se sonrojaba violentamente-

- ... oremo... suki dase... -murmuró intentando no mirarlo-

Realmente era extraño, le costaba trabajo creer que ese chiquillo fuera realmente sincero... pero, sin embargo, parecía serlo¿acaso sería todo un juego? Debía serlo... los Maxwell eran especialistas en esas trampas. Pero... Heero era un chico inteligente, quería creer que lo era¿entonces porque no se daba cuenta de su juego¿Acaso solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente para enterarse de algo importante¿Qué buscaba realmente Heero? Tan solo observar como lo trataba podría hasta jurar que realmente era sincero en sus palabras, pero no podía serlo... simplemente no podría; de solo ver como lo observaba y le sonreía dudaba que el programa psicológico realmente hubiera surtido efecto. Subió las escaleras completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía aceptar a ese niño, no podía aceptar a ese bebé, simplemente eran de clase inferior, gente que usaba a los más ricos para su propio bienestar... tenía que alejarlos de su hijo a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que un príncipe se metiera con esa gente, ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Una vez que el Low terminó de subir las escaleras Heero se acercó y besó a su pareja atrayéndola suavemente por la cintura mientras éste no se negaba para nada y correspondía completamente dejándose explorar e intentando no olvidarse de Tsume. Devoró con necesidad y pasión aquella boca dulce de la persona que más quería y levantó una mano hasta poder sostenerle la barbilla ¡Cuanto adoraba esos besos¡Cuánto adoraba sentir como se estremecía cada vez que lo recorría suavemente!... Era una sensación tan abrumadora que debía luchar por mantenerse consciente y no perder la cabeza como antes lo hacía, ahora con Tsume no debía perder el control, debía recordarlo continuamente, era un tanto incomodo pero de todas formas no le molestaba mucho.

De repente la suave tos del bebé los separó.

Duo aún se mantenía un poco sonrojado e ido, sin poder reaccionar demasiado, no lo podía evitar... los besos de su príncipe siempre lo dejaban en ese estado de trance como deseando más, pero fue recobrando lentamente la conciencia mientras que el oji-cobalto levantaba a Tsume para frotarle la espalda y que se le quitara la tos. Luego ambos se fueron a la cocina para que el príncipe pudiera tomar su dosis de cafeína forzosa, de veras no le gustaba nada esos malos hábitos que tenía Heero desde que había regresado de Inglaterra, pero después de más de un mes aún no se los había logrado quitar de todo, tan solo disminuirlos y opacarlos con otras cosas.

- ¿Qué te parece si le pido a Une que lo cuide el viernes tiempo completo? -preguntó Heero para luego darle un sorbo a su café-

- Estaría bien... creo, ya me acostumbre a tenerlo en casa así que no va a ser lo mismo, pero al menos podríamos tener un descanso, creo que la idea no suena tan mal -sonrió sosteniendo la botella mientras Tsume tomaba de ella tranquilamente- habrá tiempo para dormir y estar un rato juntos sin molestias.

- Bien -asintió-

- Aún no se como decirle todo a Hilde... creo que le diga o no las cosas no cambiarían para ninguno de los dos, ella me seguirá viendo como un hermano mayor sepa o no que soy de sangre... y seguirá queriendo a los Schbeiker porque no recuerda a mamá y papá -comentó amargamente- No sé, quizás lo mejor sea dejar todo como esta.

- Es posible -miró a la nada de la pared- pero, aún así, ella merece saber la verdad.

- Si eso también es cierto, por eso no sé que hacer... -le dio un beso en la cabeza al bebé- quizás le diga.

- En vacaciones de invierno vamos a Inglaterra ¿te parece? -miró a su pareja-

- Si -asintió con una sonrisa- me parece perfecto, cuando terminemos las clases. -el otro asintió volviendo a mirar a la nada, esta vez de la mesa- Oye... el otro día escuché decir a Quatre que tu cumpleaños está cercano ¿Qué fecha exactamente?

- No importa -respondió volviendo a su tasa-

- Pero quiero saber -hizo pucherito- vamos Hee-chan dime que día cumples los años.

- No -se levantó- no me gustan los revuelos ni días especiales para mí, así que no te diré. -dejó la tasa en el fregadero-

- ¡Injusticia! Tu sabes el mío y yo no el tuyo, eso no vale -se quejó poniendo cara de perrito regañado- vamos Heero dime que día cumples los años. -el otro negó- ¡Por favor! -insistió- ¡por favor por favor por favor!

- No Duo. -lo besó en los labios- no tiene importancia.

- Pero para mí si la tiene ¡Por dios conviviré contigo por le resto de mi vida¿No¡Lo menos que tengo que saber es tu fecha de cumpleaños!

- ... -sonrió- enserio que no importa

- Je -sonrió maliciosamente- aún puedo usar a Shinigami para leerte la memoria, así que o me dices o lo averiguo con magia, tu decides.

- Bueno, bueno -suspiró- el 22 de septiempre.

- Falta re poquito -hizo pucherito- pero es cierto el 15 tenemos el de Trowa... Uhm... -bajó la mirada- se me ocurren tantas cosas -rió-

- Pero yo quiero un día normal, así que no harás nada. -ordenó para luego volver a darle un beso-

- Que cruel eres -reprochó sonriendo- y yo que ya tenía un plan... ¡Oye un año más y eres mayor de edad! -exclamó-

- Ya sé. -asintió acomodando algunos cabellos que salían de la trenza perteneciente a su pareja- por cierto, aún tenemos que arreglar las cosas para la boda.

- ... -tragó saliva- ¿la... boda?

- Si baka ¿O ya lo olvidaste? -se alejó mirando tranquilo-

- No, no es eso... -bajó la vista- es que eso implica... ya sabes, vestuario, gente mirándote... ser el centro de atención... y eso no me gusta nada, además, Hilde y Quatre crean vestirme como una princesita y esa idea no me gusta.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que tiene que ser así? -le preguntó divertido- Yo pensaba en algo más intimo, pero aún tengo que mirar algunas partes del protocolo, no sé si está permitido.

- Uhm... yo no quiero que me vistan de princesita, quiero ser yo... además, seguro que hasta van a querer pasarlo por tele -bufó- Me preguntó si no tendrán a alguien más a quien molestar.

- No lo tienen -respondió tranquilamente- no te preocupes, primero hay que fijar fecha.

- Invierno -contestó automáticamente- no me gusta el otoño, y dudo que quieras esperar hasta primavera, así que Invierno.

El príncipe sonrió una vez más y continuaron la tarde charlando sobre diferentes cosas que podrían o no poner en invitaciones, arreglos, la madrina, el padrino, el lugar, el día, en fin... todos esos pequeños detalles que puedes arreglar con respecto a una boda. Luego Heero se encargaría de averiguar si el protocolo permitía bodas sencillas o si necesariamente debía ser estrafalaria y entones los últimos detalles quedarían listos para ese día.

Tsume se comportó muy bien, muy tranquilo, la mayoría del tiempo solía ser tranquilito pero cuando estaba con extraños realmente se ponía insoportable, quizás por la costumbre que había agarrado en esa semana de que apenas se movía y Duo o Heero ya estaban encima de él jugando con sus manitas o dándole algún beso en la cabeza hasta que se volvía a dormir profundamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: El 'suki dayo' y el 'oremo suki dase' los saque de un CD drama, me gusto demasiado esa parte y la adecué a este capitulo. En el CD trabajan justamente Hikaru-sama y Toshihiko-sama por eso especialmente lo tengo xD.

Creo que lo saben, pero por las dudas, SUKI DAYO es algo así como un 'te amo' o un 'te quiero' no sé la traducción exacta de las palabras, y el OREMO SUKI DASE es la contestación, algo así como 'yo también te amo' o 'yo también te quiero' por lo que tengo entendido

Jejeje ¿les gustó? Ya los tenemos con un bebé... por cierto en cuanto a la boda pues... necesito algo de ayuda, no sé exactamente como hacer esa parte xDDDDD y en cuanto al cumple de Hee-chan pus SORRY! NO ENCONTRÉ LA WEB DONDE TENÍA LOS SIGNOS DE CADA UNO Y PUS COMO QUE ME LA INVENTÉ DE ACORDE AL TIEMPO QUE PASARON JUNTOS TOT. Gomen gomen gomen gomen uu

Otra cosa XDD JAJAJA, no creo que suba el otro mañana sino hasta dentro de tres dias... veran este es el cap 31 y yo apenas ando empesando el 34 (Donde por cierto las cosas dan vuelta XD de nuevo) asique alargare un poco mas las actualizaciones para despues poder tener el tiempo de escribir el 35 y todos esos... ya ando planeando la secuela y el final del fanfinc, pero primero tengo algunos enredos, es probable que el fanfinc se ponga un poco latoso de ahora en mas pero es para quitar dudas que eh metido a lo largo de la trama. Nos vemos, byes.

Ryoko de Leonhart

PD¡¡¡¡¡YA ME ESTABA OLVIDANDO! EL NOMBRE TSUME VA DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA, QUE ME AYUDO A ELEGIRLO, MUCHAS GRACIAS NIÑA!


	32. Bebés, escuela y problemas

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El príncipe sonrió una vez más y continuaron la tarde charlando sobre diferentes cosas que podrían o no poner en invitaciones, arreglos, la madrina, el padrino, el lugar, el día, en fin... todos esos pequeños detalles que puedes arreglar con respecto a una boda. Luego Heero se encargaría de averiguar si el protocolo permitía bodas sencillas o si necesariamente debía ser estrafalaria y entones los últimos detalles quedarían listos para ese día.

Tsume se comporto muy bien, muy tranquilo, la mayoría del tiempo solía ser tranquilito pero cuando estaba con extraños realmente se ponía insoportable, quizás por la costumbre que había agarrado en esa semana de que apenas se movía y Duo o Heero ya estaban encima de él jugando con sus manitas o dándole algún beso en la cabeza hasta que se volvía a dormir profundamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las pruebas de sangre se hicieron rápidamente junto con un control general para Tsume quien como era sabido se encontraba perfectamente de salud, aprovecharon para hacer todos los papeles oficializados y así anotar al pequeño que políticamente llevaría el apellido Yui, no fue algo que se tuviera que preguntar, sencillamente Heero dijo 'Tsume Yui' cuando el hombre preguntó para corroborar los datos en el cuestionario y no hubieron quejas así que quedó así. En cuanto a Low, no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo como su nieto no solo por las amenazas de muerte por parte de su hijo sino también por las pruebas de sangre, tal parecía que el niño tenía todos los rasgos de un Yui hecho y derecho, incluyendo la mirada, lo que implicaba un problema bastante grave para el Rey que de inmediato comenzó a poner cartas en el asunto.

Luego fue todo bastante calmo, los horarios de Tsume se normalizaron así que ya sabían aproximadamente a que hora comía y dormía, dándoles el tiempo para siestas y repartirse las tareas, todo parecía tomar un curso completamente normal por suerte. Así transcurrieron algunas semanas y llegó el cumpleaños de Trowa y más tarde el de Heero, ninguno de los dos quisieron fiesta ni regalo, solo un día normal... pero la perversión de Alex constituía la mayor parte del cerebro de sus parejas, por lo que Quatre no durmió con Hilde aquella noche y Une cuidó a Tsume aquel día.

Como regalo de cumpleaños para Heero los abuelos no tuvieron la mejor idea de no solo ir a visitarlos para conocer al pequeño sino también regalarles una casa lo suficientemente grande como para los tres y con una ubicación casi perfecta. El hogar constaba de living amplio con comedor incluido, cocina igualmente espaciosa, una biblioteca en planta baja, y cinco habitaciones en planta alta más un dos baños; un poco grande quizás, pero si tomaban en cuenta visitas y el hecho de que era mejor que Heero trabajase en la casa entonces iba al pelo, además, Tsume necesitaría espacio una vez que fuera más grande y comenzara a sentarse, gatear y caminar. Y otra de las cosas más importantes, como el bebé tendría su propia habitación y ellos otra sería más simple poder estar juntos sin tener que evitar roces no intencionales que pudieran excitar al otro. Por otra parte la ubicación, un barrio muy tranquilo y seguro, sin estar en el centro de la ciudad pero tampoco muy alejados, con el suficiente espacio verde en los patios para sentir la brisa limpia libre del exceso de contaminación, en ello había un problema... una excusa para que Heero prendiera un cigarrillo fuera de su vista.

Se mudaron a aquella casa antes de que los abuelos del príncipe partieran rumbo a Inglaterra nuevamente ya que Duo había insistido mucho en invitarlos a una cena 'familiar' y el oji-cobalto no supo decirle que no, ya que después de todo sus abuelos eran algo de lo mejor que había dentro de aquella 'familia'. Además, no podía negarles a ellos la posibilidad de estar un tiempo con su bisnieto que para estas alturas ya comenzaba a sonreír y eso era un logro increíble para todos que seguían de cerca su crecimiento; incluso Hilde, tan emocionada con eso de ser tía, había comprado varios libros de crianza infantil y diferentes estímulos con juegos para poner en practica una vez que el bebé estuviera listo para ello. No conformes con eso, Quatre descubrió en una de las paginas de Internet que la música ayudaba al desarrollo mental junto con la relajación de la criatura, así que ahora intentaban vagamente de hacerle tocar el piano al oji-cobalto que repetidas veces se negaba diciendo que estaban exagerando demasiado mientras que en otras oportunidades lo hacía sin quejarse, después estaban Trowa y Wufei que tan emocionados con eso de un bebé entre los amigos todos los días andaban con peluches o haciendo juguetes de papel para entretener la vista de Tsume los pocos momentos que semantema despierto... ¡¡Hasta el profesor de psicología asistía a la casa en busca de ver como se hallaba el bebé de la clase!

En aquellas condiciones pasaron tres meses desde la llegada de Tsume a sus vidas, todo tenía un curso completamente normal y divertido para Duo, al principio creyó que esto de tener un bebé era lo peor que pudo haberse imaginado pero ahora veía que no era así, que realmente era una felicidad tenerlo y cuidarlo a diario. El trabajo de Heero con su padre había disminuido increíblemente dejándole muchos ratos libres, por lo que ya no debía preocuparse por no pasar tiempo a su lado y hasta incluso podía compartir tiempo con el bebé ambos divirtiéndose y buscando algún juego nuevo. Lo mejor de todo era el fin de clases, pronto acabarían las clases y eso era lo que más emocionado tenía a Duo, aunque con ello se acercaba su boda.

Ahora estaban en horario de clase, todo transcurría bastante normal y era la tercer hora de la mañana, con el profesor de historia universal y por cierto con el que peor se llevaba Heero ya que solían llevarse la contra en todo aspecto. Alguien tocó a la puerta suavemente llamando la atención de varios alumnos ya que nadie solía interrumpir las horas de Historia.

- Adelante -habló el hombre barbudo y viejo-

- Disculpe -la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella la vice directora del colegio- necesito unos instantes al alumno Maxwell o a Yui ¿eso es posible?

- ¿Cualquiera? -preguntó con su voz gruesa-

- Solo a uno de los dos -afirmó mirando al par que ahora se miraba confundido y el oji-cobalto asentía para luego volver a su trabajo-

- Yo iré -anunció el trenzado poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta del salón-

Luego de unos minutos de clase la puerta se volvió a abrir y Duo entraba mientras el llanto de Tsume se dejaba escuchar y el trenzado se sonrojaba levemente caminando hasta su butaca a paso apresurado y lleno de nervios por tener tantas miradas sobre él, incluyendo la de su novio.

- ¿Qué paso? -le preguntó en tono bajo mirándolo revolver su mochila-

- No pueden hacerlo callar... intentaré con la canción del celular que escuchaste continuamente ayer. -informó levemente sonrojado y buscando por toda la mochila sin encontrar nada- ¡¡Maldito celular! -masculló dejando su mochila y luego revisando la de Heero- Dame el tuyo.

El príncipe sonrió débilmente y regresó a su tarea mientras que el oji-violeta volvía a salir del salón de clases. Afuera lo esperaba la siempre paciente Une con Tsume en brazos, envuelto en una mantita beige y vestido con un enterito celeste cielo con dibujos en azul marino.

- A ver... después voy a recriminarlo a tu padre por mal acostumbrarte -buscó en el celular- Me pregunto cuál será... -viendo la larga lista de temas-

- Yo lo busco, intenta calmarlo -se ofreció la mujer pasándole al bebé y tomando el celular-

- Mi profesor me va a pegar un tiro -se quejó comenzando a jugar con las manitas de su hijo- No me compliques la existencia Tsu-chan -sonrió- vamos sonríe.

- ¿Ésta? -preguntó comenzando a escucharse una tonada estilo oriental-

- Bendita eres -comentó levantando al pequeño hasta dejarle la cabecita apoyada en su hombro- Tsu... tengo tarea... solo espera dos horas más y jugaremos... -susurró meciéndolo suavemente-

- Traize estaba con los pelos de punta, no aguanto más y me mandó para acá diciendo que si los profesores te retaban te excusaras con Heero. -informó un tanto divertida-

- Me lo imagino, pobre hombre, y después quería quedarse él a cargo del bebé -sonrió mientras el niño se calmaba- parece que está mejor ¿habrá sido realmente la música de ese aparato? -preguntó intrigado-

- No sé, pero hay que agradecerlo... lo que me preocupa ahora es que cuando nos vallamos vuelva a llorar -apagó el celular-

- Uhm... pero yo no puedo cuidarlo y Heero menos que menos... -lo acomodó recostándolo en sus brazos y sonriéndole- ¿Verdad que no vas a llorar más Tsume? -el bebé sonrió mientras la trenza del pelilargo caía a un lado molestándole- Tengo que buscar otra forma de atarme el pelo -intentó correrla pero su hijo comenzó a tirarle del pelo- ¡Auw!...

- Parece que se entretiene con tu pelo -comentó entre asombrada y graciosa- quizás compre una trenza artificial en el camino.

- Pero la mía es natural -intentó quitársela- Tsu-chan no puedes vivir pegado a mi pelo, suelta -tironeó de su trenza pero el niño solo rió juguetonamente- ¡¡Por dios Une haz algo! -pidió frustrado-

- A ver, que se me ocurre... ¡ah ya sé! -buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó el sonajero- ¡Esto servirá! -comenzó a hacerlo sonar al lado de la criatura-

- Mujer prevenida vale por dos, te tendrían que dar un premio -bromeó el oji-violeta riéndose-

- Se llama instinto maternal, Duo -sonrió mientras Tsume soltaba el cabello de su papá y tomaba el sonajero- Ya está

- Que bien, podré volver a clase -quitó su cabello del alcance de su hijo- Bueno Tsu... -lo miró y le dio un besito en la frente-... nos vemos más tarde.

- Que tengas buena mañana Duo, saludos a Heero -habló la mujer tomando en brazos al bebé-

- Tu también Une, suerte y cuídamelo mucho -sonrió mientras la veía alejarse-

Luego dio un pesado suspiro conscientisandose de entrar a aquel salón con las miradas sobre él, y una vez que se creyó listo abrió la puerta entrando en silencio, inmediatamente como lo había previsto todas las miradas se posaron en él incluyendo la del profesor

- Duo ven aquí un segundo -indicó mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos-

- Si... -suspiró de nuevo pasando por el asiento de su novio para dejarle el celular-

- Maxwell ¿Qué era ese niño? Sabes que no me gusta que interrumpan mis clases -habló en tono bajo-

- Lo siento mucho, normalmente suele ser tranquilo pero cuando no esta con nosotros tiene un animo delicado y por eso cuesta mucho calmarlo -explicó en igual tono-

- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, la próxima vez te esperas hasta el descanso -advirtió-

- Lo siento de veras, no es mi culpa, y lamentablemente no puedo aceptar lo que me esta diciendo... si mi hijo esta llorando lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar calmarlo, deberás que lamento si le molesta pero no me puede prohibir salir del salón para intentar que deje de llorar, además, ésta es la primera vez que sucede.

- Ya te lo advertí, si vuelves a salir del salón en mi hora por algo semejante te envió a suspensión. -aclaró con su tono de voz grueso-

- ¡¡No puede estar hablando enserio! -exclamó subiendo inconscientemente el tono de voz y algunas miradas se posaron en él, entre ellas Heero- Profesor no puede hacer eso -le repitió en tono bajo- no es justo, debe comprender que esta situación...

- A tu asiento -ordenó-

- ¡¡PERO...! -intentó protestar-

- ¡A tu asiento, ahora! -repitió subiendo el tono de la voz, pero el oji-violeta lo desafió con la mirada controlando a Shinigami- ¡No lo diré de nuevo joven Maxwell, no me obligue!

Duo apretó los puños y luchó por no dejar salir a Shinigami quien ahora si estallaba en ira ¡¡No podía negarle el preocuparse por su hijo! ¡¡NO PODIA DECIRLE QUE LO DEJARA LLORAR SIN CONSUELO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE SERÍA ENTONCES! Caminó a paso lento y enojado hasta su pupitre donde se sentó y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en busca de calmarse y controlar un poco más al Dios de la Muerte. Shinigami tenía razón, ese tipo era un insensible, un desgraciado, un mal nacido, ¡¡pero era su profesor de Historia y tenía que aguantarlo! De repente una notita apareció en su mano ¿de quien más? ¿Quién más usaría magia para pasarle un papel? Leyó con cuidado de entender las palabras y no dejarse llevar por la furia que recorría sus venas y luego tomó un lápiz releyendo la nota de nuevo.

'"¿Qué te dijo ese estúpido?"'

'"Me prohibió salir del salón si vuelve a suceder lo de hoy, dice que si no le hago caso me dará una suspensión, ¡¡tan solo por salir a consolarlo a Tsume! ¡¡QUE INJUSTO!"' Respondió usando su magia para hacérsela llegar a su novio.

'"Luego hablare con él, ahora no porque estamos en clase... no te preocupes, ese tipo no puede prohibir algo así, no esta dentro de las normas escolares. Por ahora cálmate, y cálmalo a Shini-chan"' Aseguró por escrito mirando fríamente al profesor como intentando leerlo con la mirada.

Apenas el timbre terminó Heero se puso de pie y Wufei se acercó a Duo para preguntarle lo que había sucedido en concreto, pero el trenzado no respondió solo le indicó con la mano que esperara y se fue atrás de su pareja para comenzar la discusión con el profesor Tarimari.

- Deme sus motivos por los cuales nos suspendería -ordenó fría y tranquilamente parado frente al profesor-

- Dos alumnos menores de edad no deben andar cuidando bebés, esa es cosa para mayores, gente capacitada -alzó las cejas- y ustedes son dos alumnos de 16 años -los señaló a ambos- En mi clase van a ser alumnos normales.

- Somos alumnos normales, y tengo 17 -corrigió secamente- Ni usted ni nadie me va a prohibir cumplir mi rol de padre. -afirmó con superioridad-

- ¡Dos niños de 16 o 17 años pueden ser padres responsables! -acotó dejando su maletín sobre la mesa y mirándolos histéricamente- Dentro de mi clase serán como todos los demás, nada distintos, nadie interrumpirá ¿Quedó claro?

- No. -sentenció el príncipe- Puede decir lo que quiera, solo da lástima. -se dispuso a irse-

- Entonces serán suspendidos si se vuelven a retirar, es una lástima porque tienen muy buenas fichas. -se acomodó los anteojos sonriendo- En mi hora se comportaran, nada de altanerías.

- ¡¡PUES QUE IMPORTA LO QUE USTED DIGA! ¡¡POR ESO ES TAN AMARGADO, NUNCA TENDRA FAMILIA SI SIGUE VIENDO A LA GENTE DE ESE MODO TAN ALTIVO! -exclamó furioso el trenzado tomando la mano de su pareja para irse-

- ¡Muchachito Maxwell! -reclamó enojado- ¡En mis tiempos no habían tantos insolentes como tu!

-En sus tiempos, los adolescentes ni siquiera eran tomados en cuenta -corrigió el oji-cobalto caminando hacia la salida- No es de cobardes huir del campo de batalla, a veces es mejor combatir de lejos

El profesor sumamente enojado se encaminó directo a la dirección para reclamar por esos dos alumnos, que el joven Yui fuera un príncipe no evitaría que se llevara una suspensión por insolencia. Entre tanto los otros tres jóvenes se reunían con el rubio, el oji-verde, Alex, Hilde y Relena para pasar la mañana.

- Estaba en la pizarra cuando escuché el llanto de un bebé ¿fue Tsume? -preguntó Quatre intrigado al igual que Hilde-

- Si, estaba un tanto alterado y Une lo trajo porque Traize tenía los pelos de punta. -respondió el trenzado aún enojado por lo de recién-

- No tienes buena cara ¿Qué paso? -preguntó Alex-

- Se pelearon con el profesor de Historia -acotó Wufei- aún no me explicaron porque.

- Si se pelearon fuerte con él tendrán problemas lo que les resta de tiempo en este colegio -comentó Trowa seriamente-

- ¿Y que fue lo que paso? -preguntó Hilde-

- Se enojó conmigo porque salí para calmarlo a Tsume, me dijo que si lo volvía a hacer me pondría una suspensión... y no me aguanté el enojo, por poco y le digo de todo, pero después Heero habló con él y las cosas quedaron peor aún. -comunicó el oji-violeta-

- Corrige, discutió, porque eso no fue una charla -dialogó el oji-negro-

Continuaron la platica mientras tomaban algo y comían masitas, la manía de Heero por comer continuamente estaba desapareciendo pero aún no se quitaba del todo, por lo que era más estable... lo que más llamaba la atención de aquello es que por más que había comido en ningún momento engordó un solo gramo, y Hilde lo envidiaba terriblemente por eso. Al final del descanso todos se dirigían a sus salones, la paz había vuelto a ellos a tal punto de sonreír como normalmente lo hacían.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante normal, y a la ultima tuvieron psicología, bastante divertido porque no les dio tarea y los hizo dialogar toda la hora sobre las dudas para los exámenes. La tarde fue mucho más rutinaria, apenas y salieron del colegio se fueron a buscar a Tsume a la casa donde vivía Traize y de ahí a su casa para hacer las tareas y pasar algo de rato con esa pequeña cosita de alegrías que vivía con ellos.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina, despertar temprano, bañarse, llevar a Tsume con Une y luego al colegio donde pasaron las primeras cuatro horas en paz, completa paz y tranquilidad... hasta que llegó la ultima, con Psicología, estaban haciendo un cuestionario muy personal de cada uno cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, entonces el tutor de la hora se puso de pie y abrió él mismo la puerta para después sonreír y salir del salón. Minutos después entró nuevamente, y todo el salón centro su vista en él y en la criatura en brazos, vestida con un buzo blanco y un jardinerito de jean oscuro, mientras Duo se daba la cabeza contra la mesa ¡¡A veces ese profesor lo metía en cada quilombo! Les tenía demasiada confianza, pero ya era excesiva... ¿cómo iba a meter a un bebé a un salón de clases sin permiso de sus padres?... ¿Cómo iba a meter al hijo de un príncipe a un salón de clases sin permiso de sus padres?

- Espero no les moleste -aclaró mirando en dirección a los dos que ahora suspiraban- chicos continúen sus tareas, quiero llevarme el cuestionario hoy, no le presten atención a la visita.

Duo hubiera querido matarlo, ese profesor a veces exasperaba, aunque por otros momentos podía ser muy buena persona... ¡Era tan extraño!... Ahora simplemente se había sentado en su escritorio con Tsume en brazos y continuando con la corrección de exámenes ¿pensaba quedarse así toda la hora? Lo peor era que en el salón, nadie sabía que ese bebé era su hijo. Y como hablando por él uno de sus compañeros levantó la mano sin esperar a que le dieran permiso para hablar

- Profesor yo no sabía que usted tenía hijos -comentó haciendo que el murmullo comenzara-

- No los tengo -afirmó con una sonrisa divertida- Este niño tan bonito no me pertenece a mí...

-... por suerte... -completó Heero sin apartar la vista de su cuestionario-

- ¿y entonces? ¿Lo tienen de niñero? -bromeó una joven-

- Me auto proclamé niñero hasta que termine la hora, además, es un santito no molesta para nada. -refutó levantándole las manitos-

- ¿Nunca ah pensado en ser padre? -preguntó otro de los alumnos-

- Oh no, nuestra vida no da para esas alegrías todavía. -respondió manteniendo su sonrisa y mirando a su alumnado-

- Perdóneme pero usted es un desubicado -habló Wufei y seguido de este el suave llanto de Tsume comenzó a escucharse-

- ¡Ya me lo asustaste Wufei! -bromeó el profesor comenzando a caminar hacia Heero- creo que es mejor que tú lo calmes, conmigo no funcionará -le paso al bebé-

- Hn... -recostó a su hijo sobre su pecho con la cabeza en su hombro-

- ¿Lo trajo una mujer de cabello castaño verdad? -preguntó Duo poniéndole el chupete al niño-

- Correcto -asintió y volvió a su asiento-

- Bueno y ¿de quien es el bebé? -preguntó otra joven- ¿Algún familiar? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿Otro profesor?...

- Oh no, para nada -negó sentándose en su escritorio- Unos alumnos míos.

-¿Alumnos? ¿De que año? -saltó otra alumna-

- Bueno bueno, eso es información media confidencial, no puedo revelar más -negó con la cabeza-

- ¡Que bah! ¡Se muere de ganas por decir quien es, vamos lárguelo! -comentó molesto el oji-negro- ¡Total ya están re quemados!

- ¡¡Hay Wufei! -le llamó la atención el trenzado un tanto sonrojado-

- Vamos, profesor díganos, usted lo dijo ¿Somos compañeros no? -habló astutamente otro de sus compañeros-

- Si es cierto -chasqueó los dedos- Bueno, les diré. -levantó la vista-

- Maldito desgraciado -susurró Duo sonrojándose aún más y sosteniendo su cabeza con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo jugaba con el cabello de su novio-

- Los padres del pequeño Tsume son Heero y Duo -soltó con una sonrisa-

La carcajada fue casi inmediata, ninguno esperó a escuchar ninguna palabra más simplemente rieron con ganas mientras el pequeño se revolvía inquieto por la falta de silencio para su siesta.

- ¡Vamos, profesor! -aún medio riendo- Nosotros le estamos preguntando de verdad.

- Y yo les respondo con la verdad -aseveró con una sonrisa- Si no me creen podemos pedirle a Heero que traiga algunas cosas para comprobarlo.

- ¡Por favor!... -bufó una de las compañeras- Ya todos sabemos que ellos son novios, y son hombres.

- Ahh yo dije lo mismo cuando me enteré, pero hay una explicación racional para todo -dijo creyendo que realmente la había (Si supiera que el bebé salió de magia...)- Hay un experimento en los laboratorios donde proyectan la gestación de un feto sin la necesidad de un útero, todo por medio de entubaciones, según me explicaron así fue como nació el bebé de la clase -explicó-

- ¿Y usted piensa que creeremos eso? -preguntó otro-

- Pues es una explicación creíble -opinó otra-

- ¡Como si realmente nos importara lo que creen o no! -bufó el oji-violeta arto de la situación- No tienen porque saber todo de nuestras vidas... lo que ustedes crean es asunto suyo, de ahí a que sea verdad es otra cosa.

- Creo que eso fue muy cruel -opinó el profesor-

- ¿Y que quiere que haga? -respondió Shinigami- ¿O acaso se olvida que estuve prácticamente toda mi infancia en completa soldad?... Cuando es así aprendes a sobrevivir solo, no importa que diablos piensen los demás.

- Contrólate Shini-chan... -susurró para que solo él escuchara y luego se volteó pasándole a Tsume-

Shinigami guardó silencio, solo ver esa criatura entre sus brazos le hacia dudar de su existencia, él, el Dios de la Muerte, con una vida recién comenzada entre sus brazos ¿no es irónico?... pero ese niño le hechizaba, era algo de tenerlo enfrente para calmarse completamente y relajarse a tal punto de quedar adormilado, con una pesadez encima que no se la sacaba nadie sino hasta que se dormía la siestita con Tsume y luego ambos despertaban refrescaditos.

Luego de otros minutos sumidos en el silencio el profesor decidió retomar su charla, no dejaría que la clase se deprimiera por un altercado tan simple, comenzando a charlar inmediatamente de lo que harían en vacaciones de invierno, compartiendo opiniones y sugiriendo lugares de salidas, también pudo notar como su alumno más impulsivo se calmaba y se mantenía con la vista vacía en el bebé... quizás era algo normal ya que su pareja no hacía nada al respecto y tan solo escribía algo en su hoja, así que no le prestó mayor atención y continuó con la platica de sus otros alumnos.

Heero estaba dibujando una estrella de cinco puntas, de aquellas que solo se usaban para conjuros e invocaciones mágicas, rodeada de varios kanjis que componían los elementos y sus variaciones; un tablero mágico para ser exactos, se lo había aprendido en un libro pero nunca lo había utilizado hasta ahora y estaba tan aburrido que comenzó a dibujarlo para ver su surtía algún efecto. De repente el plano astral apareció frente a sus ojos sin tenerlo previsto y pudo observar el aura poderosa de alguien más, parecida a la de Traize, parecida a la de un elegido... pero parecía oculta, poderosa pero oculta; salió del plano astral irguiéndose aún conmocionado y volteó levemente hasta poder ver a Duo, quien lo miró por encima de su flequillo con los ojos oscuros.

- ... ¿lo sentiste?... -murmuró bien bajito-

- ... Si... -asintió- esta aquí... ¿lo convocaste?...

- ... Use el tablero -informó concentrando su aura-

- ¿Nos estaremos confundiendo con Tsume? -preguntó débilmente-

- No -se sentó correctamente apoyado en el respaldar de su silla-

Luego una nota de Wufei llegó hasta las manos del oji-violeta preguntando que había sucedido, tomó un lápiz con la mano libre y le explicó mas o menos lo que acontecía mientras expandía su plano para encontrar a aquel elegido, pero Heero le ganó de tiempos y tragó saliva volteándose sin temor a que el profesor lo retase.

- Es 'ese'... -señaló con los ojos al profesor- hombre.

- Estás jodiendo -sonrió el trenzado-

- No Duo, fíjate, esta oculta seguramente no sabe como usar la magia -intentó hablar bajito-

- ¿Y como vamos a hacer? -preguntó acomodando a su hijo en sus brazos-

- No tengo idea... -miró al pequeño y pasó un dedo por su narizita arrancándole una sonrisa para luego imitarlo y volverse a sentar bien-

El timbre de fin de clases sonó estridentemente despertando a Tsume que estaba entre dormido, el trenzado se puso de pie meciéndolo suavemente hasta que se calmó pero quedó despierto mientras Heero ordenaba las cosas de ambos, luego pensarían que hacer con el profesor de sicología, por ahora tenían que llevarse de ahí a su hijo. Salieron en silencio junto con Wufei, el príncipe llevando las cosas de su pareja mientras éste cargaba al pequeño en brazos y le daba besos en el cuello haciéndolo sonreír abiertamente, luego se les juntaron los demás quienes de inmediato centraron su atención en el pequeño.

A pesar de haber pasado tres meses casi tiempo completo con el niño todos seguían fascinados y pegados a él, no que molestara aquella reacción, sino que parecía un tanto extraño y al bebé parecía fascinarle aquella atención tan particular que le daban, bueno lo admitía, se sentía un poco incomodo... pero era de posesivo nomás, quería a su hijo y al trenzado para él solo, y para nadie más. Pero por otro lado el orgullo de saber que eran completamente suyos y que nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie que no fuera él podía reclamar algún derecho sobre aquellas dos joyas; porque eso eran, tanto Tsume como Duo eran dos joyas preciosas, demasiado valiosas... demasiado codiciadas.

Todos se despidieron en la entrada al colegio y cada cual se fue a su casa siendo la pareja con el niño los últimos en partir de allí, muchas miradas se mantenían sobre ellos, criticando, sacando conclusiones, comentando, informándose sobre la condición de la pareja más famosa del colegio entero. Una vez dentro del auto, mientras el trenzado jugaba con su hijo que estaba recostado en sus piernas, Heero se acercó y buscó sus labios lentamente en un beso muy suave y delicado, siempre que salían del colegio era igual, lo besaba muy suave o muy apasionadamente según la ocasión y el estado anímico, esta vez era suave porque estaba Tsume con ellos. Cuando llegaron a la enorme casa el príncipe se fue a buscar unos papeles y arreglar algunos horarios a casa de su padre mientras que el trenzado iría a tomar su siesta y más tarde bañaría al pequeño.

Todo transcurrió normal, una siesta de cuatro horas les cayó bien a ambos dejándolos como nuevos, así el oji-violeta podría hacer tranquilamente sus tareas, pero primero debía bañarlo así que llenó de agua la bañerita y comprobó que no estaba demasiado caliente para la piel de su chiquito, más tarde fue hasta la habitación y lo desvistió con cuidado para luego llevarlo hasta la bañera y así asearlo con la delicadeza de siempre y entre juegos simples. Cuando terminó su tarea lo envolvió en una mantita y lo llevó hasta la habitación donde lo cambió con una polera blanca, unos pantaloncitos de tela polar azules y unos calcetines celestes, luego lo envolvió en su mantita beige y lo dejó en la cama mientras él se cambiaba la camiseta que siempre traía debajo del uniforme que había quedado mojada por bañar a Tsume y se ponía otra camiseta blanca con cuello azul junto con una camisa blanca encima, estaba fresco así que había que abrigarse.

Bajó las escaleras mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la polera a su hijo y fue directo a la cocina para prepararle la leche ya que debía tener hambre... aunque no era bueno darle la leche fuera del horario no iba a arriesgarse escucharlo llorar. Puso a calentar el biberón mientras le daba besos en la panza a Tsume, eso siempre le hacía reír suavemente y le fascinaba escuchar aquella risita tan inocente, continuó con el juego unos minutos hasta que se fijó si la leche estaba lista, y como vio que ya tenía la temperatura adecuada secó la botella y la agitó un poco comenzando a caminar hasta la sala donde estaba el cochecito y los demás juguetes de su hijo; pero un ruido le atrajo su atención y levantó la vista justo en el momento en que una bala rozaba la mano donde sostenía la mamila haciendo que ésta caiga junto con algunas gotas de sangre y choque contra el suelo produciendo un sonido seco.

- ¿Quién diablos...?

Pero no pudo terminar de preguntar nada, frente a él varias personas encapuchadas se acercaban a paso apresurado con dos armas apuntándole a él y a Tsume. El miedo lo invadió por completo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oò Y esto? QUE HACEN ESTAS PERSONAS DENTRO DE LA CASA DEL PRINCIPE! Y PEOR AÚN CON DUO SOLO JUNTO CON SU BEBE? ESTO NO LES RECUERDA A ALGO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN EL PASADO? LES DARE UNA PISTA... MIDORI Y HEERO SOLOS EN UNA CASA, TOMANDO CHOCOLATE CALIENTE, NO ES PARECIDO?

DONDE ESTA HEERO? LOGRARAN LASTIMARLO A DUO? Y TSUME? QUE PASARA DE AHORA EN MAS? COMO LOGRARON ENTRAR ESOS HOMBRES?

DIOOS! CUANTAS PREGUNTAS NOOO? PUES LES DIGO ALGO ¡¡LEAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ENTERENSE!

NOS VEMOS DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	33. Sustos y descubriemientos

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Quién diablos...? 

Pero no pudo terminar de preguntar nada, frente a él varias personas encapuchadas se acercaban a paso apresurado con dos armas apuntándole a él y a Tsume. El miedo lo invadió por completo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un reflejo por parte del Dios de la Muerte juntó su magia y puso un escudo para más tarde, con su misma magia y un esfuerzo por localizar el aura de su pareja, desaparecer dejando desconcertados a los atacantes. Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, menos mal que Shinigami le hizo despertar rápido y usar magia de lo contrario dios sabe lo que le hubieran hecho.

Heero había estado todo el día de un lado al otro recolectando papeles y buscando en los libros el tema del protocolo, se le había olvidado buscar aquel pequeño detalle así que ahora se había puesto en campaña aprovechando que sus dos tesoros dormían en casa tranquilamente, o por lo menos así estaba hasta que de repente el aura de Duo se expandió y éste apareció frente a él con su bebé en brazos y una mano manchada de sangre, se asustó de sobremanera ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Duo... -llamó acercándose sin dudarlo- ¿Qué pasó? -comenzó a usar su magia curativa con la herida-

- Heero en casa, había terminado de bañar a Tsume y baje para prepararle la leche y habían, hay unos cuantos tipos... armados y Shinigami uso magia para venir y... -explicó alterado- y... Tienes que hacer algo ¡¡no tengo idea de cómo entraron! ¡¡Estaba todo cerrado y las alarmas encendidas!...

- ¡¡Max! -gritó sabiendo que lo escucharía, y así fue, segundos después la puerta se abría de golpe mientras un rubio entraba- Ve a buscar a los oficiales y las escoltas, envía unas cuantas patrullas a mi casa y que revisen todo, entraron adentro armados -informó-

- ¡¡Enseguida! -asintió obedientemente saliendo corriendo-

- ¿Pudiste contarlos? ¿Verlos? -preguntó tomando a brazos a su hijo-

- No sé eran... creo que seis, cinco, no los conté del susto, pero tres tenían armas y estaban encapuchados -respondió aún con el corazón latiendo fuertemente-

- Diablos... -masculló acercándose para abrazarlo- Tranquilo, hoy dormiremos aquí. -lo abrazó más fuerte-

-... Me asuste mucho, más que nada por Tsume... si él no hubiera estado Shinigami los bajaba solo... -cerró los ojos escuchando la respiración de su pareja-

- Vamos a sentarnos, le pediré a una de las mucamas que le prepare la leche -se separó y lo miró a los ojos- Tranquilo, nada malo va a pasar ¿bien?.

- Bien -asintió sonriendo y más tarde tomando a su pequeño para acunarlo, se sorprendía que siguiera así de tranquilo-

Heero salió unos instantes y pidió que le preparasen la leche a su hijo mientras el mismo rubio de nombre Max entraba a la sala dando los informes de la cantidad de patrullas enviadas, luego el príncipe terminando de avisar que encuadren toda la zona y revisen en un radio bastante grande, se desempeñaba muy bien como general de todos ellos... demasiado bien, casi profesionalmente, tanto así que el oji-violeta se sintió sonrojar y tranquilizarse emocionalmente, con su príncipe definitivamente nada le sucedería, en aquellas palabras frías marcaba una seguridad que pocas veces se sentía con los demás.

El oji-cobalto no sólo encargó que revisaran la zona, sino también dos autos escolta para la casa de Hilde y uno para Trowa, otro para Wufei y otro para Alex, si habían intentado atacar a Duo era probable que también atacaran desde los puntos más débiles como la hermana o los amigos de él, de paso dejó bien en claro que solo recibirían ordenes de él, no de alguien más ya sea de la misma familia, única y exclusivamente las acotaciones de él, y eso había sido por simple presentimiento. Una vez que terminó con todas las ordenes y todos se fueron a hacer lo encargado el príncipe se recargó sobre el borde de la mesa mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido para más tarde encaminarse a una biblioteca, sacar una carpeta negra y comenzar a revisarla.

- ¿qué hay ahí? -preguntó curioso mirándolo de reojo-

- Mi investigación acerca de los contrabandistas -respondió mecánicamente hojeando el contenido- tengo un mal presentimiento.

-... No me asustes... -en un tono más bajo de voz mientras observaba como su pequeño se dormía profundamente luego del alboroto-

- Quizá sólo exagere -cerró la carpeta- ¿Vamos arriba? -los miró-

- Si, este chiquito ya esta casi dormido -respondió en tono suave y levantándose- Oye... -llamó y luego miró a su novio- Shinigami estuvo hablando con Midori, y por algún extraño motivo ella asegura que la situación entre el momento de su muerte y éste son muy similares... solo que ella no había aprendido la transportación entonces, sino se hubieran salvado, y que el hombre que la atacó, inicialmente también tenía capucha. -explicó seriamente-

- Me lo temía -afirmó suspirando- pero si es así... entonces él tiene algo que ver también.

- ¿Qué haremos?... -preguntó con un dejo de preocupación- Mientras él continúe entre nosotros no podemos hacer nada, alargaremos el peligro.

- Eso, o consigo las pruebas que inculpen lo por el asesinato de mi mamá -habló- El problema es de donde conseguirlas... las únicas que tenemos no son materiales y... -un ruido le hizo detener-

- Un humano -susurró Shinigami-

- Maldición. -se encaminó a la puerta abriéndola de golpe, pero el pasillo estaba vacío- vamos a dormir -sugirió girando la vista hacia su novio-

- Si -asintió y se encaminó-

No hablaron de ese tema, y mentalmente se juraron nunca mas hacerlo a menos que estuvieran a solas en un lugar seguro, si los habían escuchado era probable que el peligro aumentara o se desvaneciera, dependiendo de quien fuere el que los escuchó, sería un grave problema de todas formas porque ya con ese poco de información daba a entender y frustrar muchos puntos de su plan, aún tenía la idea de hacer desaparecer a su padre con una muerte desconocida, pero con esto debería modificarlo todo para descubrir al sospechoso. Se cambiaron con algunas prendas que tenía Heero de su viaje a Inglaterra y se recostaron en la cama con Tsume en medio de los dos para evitar que se cayera de la cama, el trenzado se durmió prontamente pero en cambio el príncipe se quedó despierto, no podía conciliar ningún sueño con lo que había sucedido.

¿Por qué querrían matarlo? ¿Por qué a Duo? ¿Quién le tendría el suficiente odio como para desearle eso?... ¿Su padre se atrevería a semejante cosa?... Quizá si, después de todo él no sabía que tenía conocimiento de la muerte de su madre, o del culpable inicial, pero, aún así, le había advertido que si le tocaba un pelo a Duo o Tsume se cobraría muy caro ¿No sabía acaso que tenían magia? Bueno pero aunque supiera la atacó a su madre, entonces ese factor no lo tomó en cuenta. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo haría para verle la cara a su padre sabiendo que posiblemente había mandado a matar a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo?... ¿Cómo le haría para llamarse desgraciadamente su hijo? ¿Qué podía hacer para protegerlos ahora? Los sistemas de seguridad no funcionaban, su magia tampoco iba a tener un efecto tan hostil, ¿Qué haría? ¿Llenaría la casa de cámaras de vigilancia? ¿No era eso poco inteligente y desvergonzado? ¿Pero y si no era su padre? ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Los encargados de la muerte de los padres de Duo vendrían ahora por las presas que se les escaparon?... Entonces Hilde también estaba en peligro... ¿Se meterían con la pareja del futuro Rey? ¿Serían tan estúpidos para no darse cuenta de que él podía enterarse de todos sus movimientos?... ¿Cómo haría para protegerlos ahora?... Ya ni en la casa estaban seguros, próximamente tampoco en el colegio, ni en el patio, ni aún a dos metros de distancia... las cosas no debían ser así, tenía que solucionarlas... pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Matándolos a todos ellos? ¿Esa era la única solución?...

Soltó un suspiro pesado sentándose en la cama y girando para observarlos dormir, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y pensar, tampoco estaba tranquilo yendo a la sala a fumar un cigarrillo, ahora no estaba tranquilo de nada; se acercó para acomodarles la cobija y dándoles a ambos un beso en la frente, uno a cada uno, sintiendo como a pesar de los problemas se sentía realmente feliz de tenerlos juntos y para él solo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno, pero para su mala suerte Tsume abrió sus ojos lentamente y no le quedó más opción que cargarlo en brazos mientras caminaba hasta la ventana para luego recargarse en ella mirando el exterior; Tenía fuertes deseos de prender un cigarrillo y dejar salir los problemas como el humo del mismo, pero se lo prohibió a si mismo debido a que su hijo estaba allí junto a él, dormitando. Guardó silencio cerrando los ojos y relajándose, de pronto unos truenos se escucharon en la lejanía... pero absolutamente nada producto de la magia, sino la naturaleza misma haciendo obra de su ciclo acuático, continuó con los ojos cerrados, solo escuchando el silencio y la brisa del viento fuera de la ventana removiendo las copas de los árboles hasta que unos pasos llamaron su atención; abrió los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y agudizó su oído un poco más escuchando los pasos provenientes del pasillo, miró el reloj de la mesa y vio que ya era bastante tarde. Con cuidado volvió a la cama y dejo al pequeño junto al trenzado, estaba casi dormido, pero lo suficiente como para que no sintiera su lejanía y se acurrucara en el calor de su otro padre, luego de taparlos se acercó a la silla de donde agarró su camisa y se la puso mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

La abrió lentamente y pudo ver justamente la figura de su padre pasando frente a él, no pudo evitar que ese sentimiento de odio saliera a flote de alguna forma, con su aura por ejemplo, el hombre mayor giró su vista automáticamente hasta su hijo y las miradas se cruzaron un buen rato hasta que continuó caminando, pero el odio del príncipe había aumentado tan solo con verle a los ojos y no pudo resistirse, cerró la puerta de la habitación que ahora compartía con su novio y le siguió con la mirada completamente fría y pasos completamente seguros de si mismo. Low debía admitir que tenía miedo, había ido hasta donde Heero para recriminarle porque tanto movimiento pero en cambio terminó escuchando la conversación que su hijo había tenido con ese oji-violeta y todo lo que se enteró parecía estar en contra de sus planes, ahora sabía que Heero tenía conocimiento de mucha información valiosa... no sabía como salir de esto, no tenía idea, ni siquiera sabía como hacer para mirarlo a los ojos como siempre lo había hecho, por primera vez comenzó a sentir aquello que llaman remordimiento especialmente porque notó como la mirada de su hijo se volvía, día a día, más parecida a la de Midori en muchas de las reacciones, por ejemplo cuando observaba al crío ese... la mirada era idéntica, o cuando se enojaban si bien la de Heero era más fría el rasgo era el mismo, el color de ojos siempre fue igual, aunque en fotos no se notase cuando Midori llegaba a enfadarse los ojos se le ponían igual de claros que los de Heero; Definitivamente esto le estaba afectando de sobremanera y no sabía como calmar aquel sentimiento tan extraño... desde que ese Maxwell llegó a sus vidas todo se había puesto de cabeza ¡¡y ahora ni eliminarlo podía!.

Llegaron a la habitación y el oji-cobalto cerró la puerta detrás de sí sin quitarle la vista a su progenitor, ¡¡cuánto odio le tenía! ¡¡ESE ERA EL CULPABLE DE TODA SU SOLEDAD! ¡¡Y PARA COMPLETARLA AÚN QUERÍA DEJARLO SOLO ELIMINANDO A QUIENES MÁS NECESIABA! No iba a permitirlo, ese hombre no cumpliría con esos deseos sanguinarios, nadie le quitaría a Duo ni a Tsume, nadie ¡¡NI EL MISMO HARPAGÓN PODRÍA PONERLES UN DEDO ENCIMA A ESAS DOS PERSONAS!. De repente su padre sirviéndose coñac, sin mirarlo, solo observando la ventana y bebiendo ese estúpido líquido alcohólico... no quería decir una sola palabra porque sabría que diría de más y eso no debía ser así, tenía que escucharlo primero.

- ... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto de oficiales? -preguntó en voz lo más calma posible aún mirando por la ventana-

- Entraron a mi casa -se limitó a responder-

- Entiendo... -volvió a beber- ¿los encontraron?

- No sé -frunció más el entrecejo-

- ¿Robaron? -

- No, fue a matar -informó cautelosamente-

- Entiendo... -murmuró terminando de beber su copa-

Duo dormía placidamente, tibiecito y cómodo, hasta que un fuerte golpe lo despertó sobresaltado mirando mecánicamente hasta donde estaba su hijo, y notó la ausencia de su pareja alertándose de inmediato tomando en brazos al bebé y corroborando que la habitación estuviera en perfectas condiciones luego de encender la luz del velador. Tras ver que solo estaban ellos en el cuarto se levantó a paso temeroso abrazando fuertemente a su pequeño en un acto protector para disponerse a salir y revisar el pasillo, el ruido según había escuchado había sido el golpe de algo en seco, y algunos vidrios quizás, lo cual podía atribuirse a alguna ventana. Salió al pasillo y pudo notar que no fue el único en escuchar el sonido ya que Relena también se hallaba en la puerta de su habitación con su bata puesta y la cara de espanto.

- ¿Lo escuchaste? -preguntó en un susurro acercándose-

-... Si... me asusté, no sé de donde viene -respondió temerosa-

- Hacemos lo siguiente -sugirió frunciendo el entrecejo- tú cuidas a Tsume y yo iré al frente, como uso magia será mas fácil defenderse... pero no puedo con él en brazos. -le paso al bebé-

- Me parece perfecto -asintió recibiendo al pequeño y poniéndose detrás de Duo-

Ambos caminaron a paso temeroso y tragando duramente saliva mientras caminaban a la siguiente puerta de la derecha, pero antes de tocar o entrar allí algo los detuvo en seco.

- ¡¡¡REPITELO! ¡¡¡VUELVE A DECIRLO Y NO TE JURO QUE NO PASAS DE ESTA NOCHE! -la clara voz de Heero, enojado, muy enojado... y proviniendo del cuarto de Low-

- Oh-oh... -murmuró el trenzado volteándose para ir a la cuarta puerta de la izquierda, aún con Relena detrás-

- ¿Qué hacen peleando a estas horas? -preguntó en voz baja escociéndose tras el cuerpo del joven-

- No tengo idea... -respondió ido dispuesto a tocar la puerta-

Dentro de la habitación la escena no era muy buena, la mesa donde estaba la copa con el coñac estaba en el suelo con el líquido derramado, y a unos escasos centímetros Heero sosteniendo por el cuello de la camisa a su padre, el primero asesinándolo con la mirada y el segundo intentando mantener su postura, de repente las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos. Luego unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la voz de Duo preguntando por el príncipe, quien frunció el entrecejo y soltó a su padre para atenderlo; la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a los otros dos jóvenes que se encontraban afuera.

- Ve al cuarto -fue la simple orden sin siquiera mirarlo- tu también Relena.

- ¿Qué hacen peleando a estas horas? ¿No te parece que la noche es para dormir? -regañó la muchacha- ¡¡Nos...!

- Está bien, no te tardes -cortó el trenzado al notar la temperatura literalmente fría del ambiente-

Ambos adolescentes se fueron al cuarto de la pareja para quedarse allí con la luz prendida y asegurarse de no sentirse tan solos entre tanto el niño parecía ni inmutarse y continuar durmiendo profundamente. Ambos se sentaron en cada extremo de la cama, Duo del lado de su hijo y Relena enfrente, el primero acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño y la segunda retorciendo un almohadón en busca de calmarse; permanecieron en aquellas posiciones y ambientes durante unos cuantos minutos, como 30 minutos para ser exactos, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio misterioso que se había formado.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar mi frase? -preguntó muy bajo tras aún estar media dormida-

- Heero estaba peleando con su padre, y se ve que era algo bastante fuerte, porque cuando nos atendió él estaba en extremo enojado... sino no nos hubiera tratado así, ni siquiera hubiera habido tanto frió a su alrededor... era mejor no hacerle enfadar más -contestó sabiamente mirándola serio-

- Comprendo -sonrió- valla no me había percatado de eso... pero aún así... -bostezó- aún así es muy noche para que esos dos peleen. -se frotó los ojos-

- Si, cierto, pero cuando Heero esta de mal humor si no lo soluciona se enoja aún más. -sonrió orgulloso regresado su vista al pequeño-

- Uhm... puede ser... después de todo es muy per... -se detuvo tras escuchar otro golpe en seco y miró a su acompañante asustada-

- ¡¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE! ¡¡¿¿ACASO TE CREES QUE POR SER UN REY SIEMPRE VAS A JUGAR CON LOS DEMAS! ¡¡¡EN NINGUN MOMENTO PENSASTE EN MI, O EN MI MAMÁ! ¡¡¡¡SE ACABÓ, SE TERMINÓ TODO! -y con eso último, cortesía Heero, una puerta siendo azotada con mucha fuerza y después silencio-

Los dos tragaron saliva, si bien Duo ya había visto unas cuantas veces a Heero enojado siempre le daba miedo, era inevitable puesto que a cualquiera le daría miedo el ver esa mirada tan parecida al hielo clavarse en ti como miles de cuchillos. Pero detuvo sus pensamientos ahí, primero porque estaba comenzando a aterrarse, y segundo porque sintió como el aura literalmente fría del príncipe se acercaba a paso lento y se paralizó mirando a la puerta esperando que fuera abierta, pero aquello no sucedió tan rápido, hubieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio mientras sentía como el aura fría desvanecía... probablemente Heero no quería agarrárselas con ellos también así que estaba esperando a tranquilizarse un poco. Todo eso fue al diablo cuando la presencia del príncipe se intensificó terriblemente y la puerta se abrió secamente, pero fue cerrada con sutileza sin hacerla resonar, ambos jóvenes en la cama se quedaron mudos, tragando saliva duramente y esperando a que el otro hablara para que les dijera que hacer... los dos tenían miedo.

¡¡¡NUNCA! ¡¡¡NUNCA EN SU VIDA SE HABÍA AGARRADO SEMEJANTE ENOJO! ¡¡¿¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA SU PADRE A SER DE ESA FORMA TAN VACÍA E INSENSIBLE! ¡¡¿¿¡CÓMO! De repente las cosas se habían ido al carajo cuando su padre comenzó a hablar de que hubiera sido una lástima si algo les hubiera sucedido, que era una tranquilidad que tanto Duo como Tsume estuvieran bien, no pudo evitar que todo ese odio contenido saliera a flote en forma de sarcasmo contestando con ironías y cortantes, simplemente no había podido, sabía demasiada información de su padre como para mantenerse tranquilo ante semejante hipocresía. Después, su padre enojándose, comenzando a desafiarlo... y luego las amenazas, ahí fue cuando le dio a conocer que sabía todo, TODO lo que se refería al Rey de Inglaterra, desde amantes, hasta tráficos de narcóticos... no lo aguanto, después su padre haciéndose la victima acusada y comenzando a echarle en cara las cosas; al final lo tiró contra la pared dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo lo más que pudo, y más tarde Duo llamando a la puerta. Luego de que el trenzado se fue la discusión continuó, siempre en un tono bajo intentando que no todos se enteraran de aquello, ahí fue cuando la sinceridad salió a flote en forma de hipocresía, odio, asco, sarcasmo, como escupiéndolas... una por una, se enteró de todo, absolutamente todo... y como todo y todos, tuvo un limite, no aguanto más y un puñetazo directo al pómulo de su padre que lo mando contra la pared, no sólo fuerza, sino también magia... no le perdonaría nunca nada, ¡¡JAMÁS LE PERDONARÍA SIQUIERA QUE FUERA SU MALDITO PADRE! ¡¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA HABIA TENIDO EL DESCARO DE ENGAÑAR A SU MADRE TODA SU VIDA! ¡¡NO SOLO EMOCIONAL Y FÍSICAMENTE, SINO TAMBIEN EN CHANTAJES ECONÓMICOS! ¡¡¡TODA LA VIDA QUE DE NIÑO VIO PERFECTA ENTRE SUS PADRES NO ERA MÁS QUE UNA FACHADA CREADA EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ÉL, TODAS LAS SONRISAS DE SU MADRE HABIAN SIDO FORZADAS, TODAS ESAS MIRADAS TAN TIERNAS Y COMENTARIOS TAN DULCES HABIAN SALIDO DE UN ALMA COMPLETAMENTE TORTURADA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS LE PERDONARÍA ESO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS LE PERDONARÍA HABER HECHO SUFRIR TANTO A ALGUIEN TAN PURO COMO SU MADRE!

- Relena, a tu cuarto -ordenó cortantemente sin mirarla y dirigiéndose a la cómoda-

Pero les costó reaccionar, y cuando lo hicieron la joven volteó lentamente la mirada temerosa hasta el trenzado dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión, lástima, terror, entre otras cosas, que fue completamente correspondida por el chico de pelo largo. Pero Heero no estaba de paciencia, ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE PACIENCIA!

- ¡A tu cuarto, ahora! -repitió fríamente mirándola de reojo-

La joven no esperó ni un segundo más y se puso de pie saliendo rápido en dirección a su habitación para encerrarse allí y sentirse más segura de aquellos ojos hielo. Mientras que en el otro cuarto el príncipe se quitaba la camisa para reemplazarla por una camiseta y ponerse sus pantalones de Jean apresuradamente, el oji-violeta sólo le observaba tragando saliva, no quería decir nada para no hacerlo enojar, un leve quejido le hizo apartar la vista de su novio y mirar a Tsume notando que se le había salido el chupete, entonces se lo volvió a poner acariciándole la cabeza para que durmiera tranquilo y seguro nuevamente.

- Ve a dormir -ordenó un poco más tranquilo-

Pero el trenzado no supo que hacer, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionara su novio, se le quedó mirando con la vista perdida como se arreglaba el cinto y el celular en el pantalón, tenía sueño pero ahora con todo esto la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué habría sido esa discusión? ¿Qué cosas habrían hablado? ¿Qué habría hecho enojar a Heero a este punto?... Mas o menos se daba una idea, pero quería la versión completa.

- No te preocupes -concluyó mirándolo mucho más tranquilo- No me iré de ésta habitación, duérmete tranquilo.

- ... -levantó la vista hasta chocarla con la cobalto, efectivamente estaba más tranquilo, y al ver eso simplemente sonrió asintiendo- Pero no era eso Hee-chan... ¿estas bien? -preguntó en un murmullo aún con algo de temor-

El príncipe caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la cama donde se sentó a un lado de su pareja y lo besó dulcemente, nada como esos besos... era un anestésico, un relajante, un extractor de aquello que le hacia mal para reemplazarlo por la adicción al sabor de aquellos labios. Definitivamente con Duo no se tenía que enojar, él no era el culpable de nada, al contrario... la única victima de sus enojos que tenía que soportarlo era su pobre Dios (Dios con mayúscula referentemente a Duo, por Shinigami). Luego de separase escépticamente el oji-cobalto continuó cerca del otro ahora abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en busca de calmar lo que quedaba de enojo y olvidarse un poco del asunto.

- No pude dormir y me levanté para ir a tomar algo, pero Tsume se despertó y no quise dejarte solo -comenzó aún abrazándolo- luego escuché los pasos en el pasillo y después de dejar a tu lado a nuestro hijo salí -sonrió un poco al decir 'nuestro hijo'- Y me crucé con él... fuimos a su habitación y empezamos a hablar pero las cosas se fueron de control cuando empezó a ser embustero.

- ¿Le dijiste todo? -preguntó en tono suave comenzándose a dormir por el calor del príncipe-

- Pero él también me dijo mucho -le dio un beso en la cabeza- cuanto antes iremos a Inglaterra a proclamarme Rey, nos libraremos de mi padre a toda costa.

- Uhm... yo no sé nada de eso Hee-chan... -susurró cerrando los ojos- arréglalo tu... ahora comprendo porque te enojaste... imagino que te ah dicho muchas cosas feas... -bostezó- Hee-chan... cuando me abrazas así y de por si tengo sueño... me duermo...

- Duerme tranquilo -lo recostó en la cama- estaré revisando unos papeles.

- ... Heero... -lo sostuvo del brazo mientras éste le miraba en una pregunta silenciosa-... te quiero... mucho.

- Yo también -sonrió dándole un beso en los labios-... yo también te quiero, Duo baka.

El oji-violeta hizo un pucherito somnoliento y se acomodó en la cama mientras su pareja lo arropaba al igual que a su hijo con mucho cuidado para después dirigirse al escritorio y comenzar a revisar algunos documentos, luego se sentó en la silla y continuó así por algunos buenos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente el trenzado despertó sin llantos ni despertadores, algo sumamente extraño, pero al saber que Heero estaba con él no se asustaba tanto así que se levantó, se vistió y se lavó la cara para más tarde bajar las escaleras pensando en donde podría estar su pareja y su hijo, pero no tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que en la sala Tsume estaba recostado boca arriba en el sillón y Heero sosteniéndose con un brazo encima del pequeño mientras jugaban con algunos juguetes que trajeron quien sabe cuando de la casa; Una escena demasiado adorable y enternecedora para cualquiera que jamás vio a Heero en su etapa paternal, pero para el trenzado era bastante rutinario, el oji-cobalto pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con su pequeño y eso lo dejaba extremadamente tranquilo, en especial porque no solo tenían un fuerte lazo emocional sino también porque notaba como su novio comenzaba a dejar los hábitos del mutismo y sonreía abiertamente con más naturalidad... en pocas palabras tanto su hijo como su pareja se hacían 'normalmente sociables' y eso era bastante bueno. Se quedó en silencio sonriendo y recargado en el barandal de la escalera, nunca en su vida se cansaría de verlos juntos y sonriendo, se consideraba afortunado de poder tenerlos y verlos, se consideraba afortunado de tener algo de la persona que amaba, se consideraba afortunado de ser completamente del oji-cobalto... bueno, y viceversa; ahora el príncipe lograba hacer reír abiertamente a su hijo comenzando a darle besos en su cachete y parte del hombro, quizás intentando conseguir su cuello que debido a la edad aún era casi imperceptible su existencia.

- Pícaro -comentó juguetonamente pasando un dedo por la nariz de Tsume- ¿te vas a quedar toda la mañana ahí Duo? -preguntó alzando la vista-

- No -se sonrojó suavemente y se acercó- ¿hace cuanto que estas despierto? ¿Y el colegio? ¿Cuándo se despertó Tsu-chan? -interrogó tranquilamente-

- No dormí, estuve haciendo arreglos... no iremos al colegio hoy, y Tsume esta despierto desde hace unos minutos. -respondió poniéndose de pie- Déjame adivinar, tienes hambre -sonrió y se acercó para después besarlo-

- Que intuitivo -burlón devolviéndole el beso- si, si tengo -sonrió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja- ¿Desayunamos? ¿O ya desayunaste solito? Uhm ¿sabes? -hizo pucherito y se acercó a su oído-... hace mucho que no te desayuno como antes. -le mordió suavemente la oreja-

- Eso es porque no tenemos tiempo -contestó con una leve sonrisa- Aún no desayuné, ¿Vamos? -se separó-

- Nunca me dejas divertirme -hizo pucherito- que más da -suspiró- tengo mucha hambre para pelear, vamos a comer y luego te regaño todo lo que se me antoje -rió suavemente y se encaminó a la cocina- Por cierto ¿Ya tomó su leche? -volteó ligeramente-

- Si, ya lo cambié y le di el desayuno -asintió cargando al bebé-

- Uh, padre dedicado -se burló con una sonrisa- Así me gusta, que se compartan las responsabilidades, sino no tiene chiste y es muy arrogante -asintió mirando a Heero que dejaba al pequeño en su cochecito- ¿Crees que esté bien dejarlo solito ahí?

- No le pasara nada -afirmó corriendo el carrito de tal modo que se viera desde el comedor- no puede estar pegado a nosotros todo el día, tiene que ser más independiente.

- ¡Ah, Heero! ¡¡No seas cruel, nosotros estamos todo el día estudiando casi no pasamos rato a su lado y tu dices que sea independiente! -le retó haciendo su típico berrinche con los brazos cruzados, pero esta vez con una razón coherente- ¡Además, es un bebé necesita a sus padres continuamente!

- Lo sé, no te enojes -refutó caminando con calma- pero unos minutos mientras desayunamos no le harán mal.

- Hn... -imitó inconscientemente, algunas cosas se pegan-

Desayunaron tranquilos y entre una charla normal como las que tenían en los días comunes, como si la pelea de aquella noche o los tipos en su casa nunca hubieran existido, luego Heero se sumergió en los papeles y llamadas intentando arreglar todo y despejar el camino para los próximos meses, debía asegurarse de aquel trabajo fijo que había conseguido en el cual comenzaría a trabajar en el instante en que dejara el colegio, también debía encargarse de poner seguridad en su casa, a fin de cuentas había decidido cámaras de vigilancia y alarmas en el exterior junto con algunos cuantos guardas cada cuatro metros; por otro lado estaba el tema de su padre y los asesinos de los padres de Duo, había comenzado nuevamente con la investigación aquella noche para saber si realmente había sido o no su padre el causante de aquello y le habían corroborado que los datos decisivos los tendría en la tarde, así que ahora se estaba preparando no sólo para enfrentarlo sino también para un posible viaje a Inglaterra. Entre tanto Duo, quien inmediatamente después de que el oji-cobalto agarró el celular comenzó con su tarea de aburrimiento mortal, ahora jugaba con Tsume en busca de sacarlos de aquel hastío a ambos, luego optó por unos cuantos cuentos y libros informativos buscando ideas de entretenimiento encontrándolas casi al instante.

Habían pasado unas horas, quizás dos, y ahora el oji-violeta se encargaba de hacer dormir un rato a su niño que por haberse despertado demasiado temprano ahora andaba cansado, él estaba en su carrito a un lado del sillón, donde se encontraba su papá recostado boca abajo y meciendo suavemente el cochecito para que se durmiera mientras que su otro papá estaba completamente ausente con su laptop (ya sabemos, el único que VIVE con su laptop ¬¬)

- Duo ¿ya pensaste que vas a estudiar cuando termines el secundario? -preguntó alzando la vista-

- Uhm... -frunció el entrecejo y después giró pesadamente su cabeza hasta mirarlo- No -sonrió- pensaba en el famoso arte culinario, o medicina, informática, mecánica integral, ciencias políticas, profesorado... aún tengo que definirme por una.

- ... -alzó una ceja- tienes una lista demasiado extensa.

- ¿Y tu que vas a estudiar cuando termines la secundaria? Seguramente ya tienes bien claro lo que quieres ¿No? -continuó mirándolo-

- Pensaba informática, pero tengo facilidad en ciencias políticas. -respondió volviendo a su maquina-

- Buenos días chicos ¿No fueron a clase hoy? -la voz de Lidia, la madrastra de Heero, bajando las escaleras-

- No -cortante, volviendo a aquella complexión fría-

- Heero iré arriba a hacer dormir del todo a Tsume, aquí se distrae mucho -comentó levantándose del sillón y luego tomó en brazos a su hijo- Bajaré cuando se termine de dormir.

- Correcto -asintió sin apartar la vista de la computadora-

Al ver la completa distracción de su pareja el trenzado observó a la mujer y con la mirada le dijo que la acompañara sin que hiciera ningún ruido para no alterar al príncipe, ésta comprendió y sin mucho esfuerzo subió las escaleras luego del oji-violeta dejando a Heero sumido en su trabajo y completamente solo. Una vez arriba la mujer se llenó de curiosidad ¿Qué querría la pareja de su hijastro con ella? Pero para Duo las cosas eran simples, hacia ya mucho, pero verdaderamente mucho tiempo que notaba la depresión en el aura de esa mujer cada vez que el oji-cobalto la trataba tan airadamente y se le hizo extraño, demasiado extraño... en su mente había algo que le inquietaba terriblemente... era algo bastante tormentoso, quería escuchar de la boca de aquella mujer los motivos, quería conocerla más a fondo... y si le pedía permiso al príncipe éste le daría un rotundo y terco NO. Entraron en una de las habitaciones, la que la pareja había compartido esa noche, y el joven dejó al bebé en la cama que ya estaba más que dormido.

- ¿De que gustas hablar? -preguntó amablemente y en tono suave sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana-

- Vera... -comenzó sentándose al lado de su hijo- no entiendo porque le afecta tanto el comportamiento de Heero... -dejo salir a Shinigami, por las dudas- pero antes que nada le pediré que esta charla sea un completo secreto entre nosotros, ya que no sólo si Heero se entera, sino también Low, aquí se armarían muchos problemas

- Tienes razón, será un secreto -asintió galantemente- Y creo que es normal que me duela su indiferencia, después de todo me considero su madre por más que él diga que no es así.

- ¿Cómo pudo encariñarse? Es algo que no comprendo, Heero apenas y esta en casa... y durante su infancia fue casi lo mismo por lo que me contó, ustedes estaban siempre de viaje y él antes de los 12 años estuvo en el instituto. -informó con la mirada fría y mirándola penetrantemente-

- Pero a pesar de eso me eh acostumbrado a verlo como mi hijo -respondió con una sonrisa- es como tu con Tsume, apenas hace unos meses que estas con él y, sin embargo, el cariño que le tienes es inmenso.

- Es distinto, Tsu-chan si es mi hijo de sangre... lo tengo conmigo desde el momento de su 'nacimiento' -sonrió para si mismo, ¿Nacimiento? Si cómo no.- En cambio usted apenas vio a Heero a los 12.

- Es posible, pero de eso ya han transcurrido cinco años... ¿No es normal que sienta un poco de cariño por él después de tanto tiempo?... Y entiendo su comportamiento, sé que él no me puede ver como una madre porque aún tiene el recuerdo de Midori en su cabeza, no quiero reemplazar aquello, tan solo quiero alguna vez escucharle decir algo que me muestre una mínima de cariño -bajó la vista- Aún hay muchas cosas de las que él no está enterado y que me gustaría compartir.

- Yo... -susurró no sabiendo como expresarse- quisiera que me hablase de... Maaya. -frunció más el entrecejo-

- ¿Maaya? -lo miró sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- No puedo responder eso -alzó la vista altaneramente, como desafiando a encontrar algo- necesito saber todo de ella, desde porque la ocultan hasta donde esta en estos momentos.

- Imagínate -sonrió amargamente poniéndose de pie con los ojos llorosos- si Heero siquiera puede verme ¿Cómo tomaría el enterarse de ella?... en estos momentos mi querida Maaya esta en Japón, con mi hermano.

- ¿No piensan decírselo jamás? -cuestionó confundido- Por si no lo sabía anoche hubo una fuerte discusión entre ellos, debería saber de la existencia de esa persona, conozco a Heero y a sus ideas y sé que si no se lo dicen ahora que tienen tiempo entonces él jamás podrá perdonarla a usted... aunque le cueste creerlo, él no la odia, solo esta resentido con su padre.

- Pero aunque él no me perdone las cosas entre nosotros seguirían igual, no cambiaría en nada que le dijera la verdad. -soltó la primera lágrima-

- ¡No diga estupideces! -levantó la voz- ¡Si usted no baja ahora mismo y le dice a Heero toda la verdad entonces solo estará empeorando las cosas porque si hay algo que él no perdona ni aunque recibas 1000 flagelos es la mentira!

- ¡No puedo hacer que me odie más, nunca lo sabrá! -protestó la mujer con el rostro húmedo-

- ¡¡HEERO TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUE TIENE UNA HERMANA!

- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó gélidamente desde le marco de la puerta-

Duo y Lidia giraron su vista hasta la puerta algo temerosos por el tono impreso en la voz del príncipe mientras éste a su vez los miraba entre confundido y molesto por la escena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: UHH! QUE PASÓ QUE PASÓ QUE PASÓ! LO DEJE EN LA MEJOR PARTE NOO? JEJEJE... LE DI UN VUELCO AL FANFINC PARA ESTIRARLO UN POCO MAS, AÚN HAY DUDAS POR LO QUE VEO, ASÍ QUE PARA ESTO VOY A INCORPORAR ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NO CREI NECESARIAS... PERO BUENO, SON MIS HERRAMIENTAS PARA PODER ALARGAR UN POCO MAS EL FANFINC QUE POR AHORA CREO QUE NO REBASARA LOS 40 CAPITULOS, O 45... NO SE AÚN COMO SERA ESO.

BUENO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y LLEGAR TAN LEJOS, GRACIAS A TODOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS! COMENTEN Y PREGUNTEN QUE YO INTENTARE ACLARAR SUS DUDAS BYES

Ryoko Yuy


	34. El cuarto elegido

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No puedo hacer que me odie mas, nunca lo sabrá! -protestó la mujer con el rostro húmedo-

- ¡HEERO TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUE TIENE UNA HERMANA! 

- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó gélidamente desde le marco de la puerta-

Duo y Lidia giraron su vista hasta la puerta algo temerosos por el tono impreso en la voz del príncipe mientras éste a su vez los miraba entre confundido y molesto por la escena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio abundó mientras las miradas se centraban en el oji-cobalto, Duo se reprochó a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar impulsivamente mientras que la mujer temía por lo que acababa de enterarse su hijastro, pero este último estaba más que confundido ¿Una hermana¿Desde cuando¿Con Lidia?... ¿Había escuchado un error¿Qué era todo aquello? ; caminó a paso firme hasta donde descansaba Tsume y estiró su mano hasta colocar dos dedos en la frente del pequeño aumentando su aura hasta fortificar un sello mágico en su hijo, luego de eso se enderezó y miró fríamente a los otros que permanecían mirando al suelo.

- Afuera, ustedes me van a explicar -ordenó sin moverse-

Lidia fue la primera en reaccionar y caminar a paso relajado hasta el pasillo seguida por el trenzado, este último sintiéndose culpable por semejante cosa, una vez en el pasillo el príncipe cerró la puerta de la habitación y se recargó en ella cruzándose de brazos y esperando por la explicación.

-... No me corresponde a mi Heero -concluyó el oji-violeta mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- Lidia -alertó comprendiendo a su pareja- ¿Tengo que preguntar y enojarme para que me expliques?

- No Heero -bajó la vista al notar la frialdad- Lo que dijo es cierto, nunca hablamos con tu padre de ese tema... fue un pacto silencioso de no decir nada, ella esta con mi apellido por lo que eres el único heredero, esta estudiando el Japón con mi hermano mayor.

- ¿Por qué callaron¿Qué edad tiene? -interrogó sereno-

- Tiene 10 años... -respondió amargamente cerrando los ojos- Tu relación conmigo por más que pasaron los años nunca mejoró, y si te hubieras enterado de esto simplemente nos aborrecerías aún más... era mejor que crecieras ignorando aquello.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, creyeron que Heero en cualquier momento explotaría y mandaría a volar a cualquiera allí presente, que su ira sólo estaba siendo contenida, pero Duo estaba extrañado porque si bien el aura de su novio era un tanto fría no era tanta como la que supuso, quizás no estaba tan enojado como creía... quizás se estaba evadiendo para no despertar a Tsume.

- Claro -suspiró con sarcasmo- después de todo en el futuro ella comprendería que su padre y su madre la abandonó en manos de un tío para estar con su otro hijo... ella es tan madura que seguramente entendería ¿Verdad? -se enderezó- quizás no tenga experiencias con niños, pero sé lo que se siente al no ver a tus padres, y te odiaría más de lo que puedo hacerlo yo.

- Heero tiene razón, ustedes hicieron mal al guardar el secreto durante tantos años... ¿nunca pensaron en ella? -preguntó el oji-violeta al ver la extraña calma de su novio-

- No te molestes en preguntar Duo -cortó el príncipe- Iba a pasar a buscar a los demás para contarle lo de las escoltas... ¿vamos? -preguntó ignorando a Lidia-

- Esta bien -asintió extrañado- iré por Tsume, enseguida bajo.

El oji-cobalto se fue en una paz bastante increíble hasta el piso de abajo, sin hacer mas que un ligero asentimiento en forma de aprobación, eso realmente había sido raro... quizás el estar sin dormir le afectó y no le deja pensar con normalidad. Pero el trenzado no cuestionó nada, quizás realmente su carácter estaba cambiando... quizás para mejor ya que eso de enfadarse continuamente no era muy bueno, pero era un cambio al que iba a costar habituarse, por otro lado el tema de Maaya no iba a ser tocado de nuevo a menos que el mismo Heero lo sacase, esa niña quiéralo o no era completamente ajena a sus vidas así que no debía de preocuparse en vano, sabía que el príncipe no le tomaría importancia porque no tomaba a su padre como su padre y a Lidia como su madrastra, lo que convertía a esa niña en nada para sus planes.

Entró a la habitación y cargó a su pequeño tomando su mantita que estaba a los pies de la cama para cubrirlo y protegerlo del frió que haría afuera e inmediatamente salió a paso tranquilo rumbo a la planta baja, pero en medio del camino la habitación del Rey se abrió y tanto la mirada violeta como la azul del hombre chocaron silenciosamente haciendo que el más joven sintiera un escalofrío y retrocediera mecánicamente para poner más distancia y continuar caminando a paso apresurado; ese hombre le daba miedo, mucho miedo, aún podía sentir aquella mirada clavada en su espalda produciéndole pavor mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, y abrazó un poco más a Tsume intentando distraerse sin lograrlo. En el living estaba el oji-cobalto revisando su celular ya con una campera puesta y al notar que su pareja ya estaba abajo simplemente guardó el aparato y tomó un buzo que estaba sobre el sillón para luego notar como su padre bajaba también las escaleras, no pudo evitar que la ira quisiera volver pero se controló rápidamente.

- Abrígate, esta muy fresco -comentó tomando en brazos a su hijo y pasándole el abrigo-

- Ok -asintió en voz baja, aún tenía esa fuerte presencia detrás de él y le ponía tenso- ¿Iremos a algún lado luego de pasarlos a buscar? -preguntó poniéndose el buzo color negro-

- Ustedes eligen -le pasó de nuevo al bebé- ¿Tienes frío?

- No aún no -sonrió- igual podemos darnos una vuelta por casa así me pongo una polera, suelo tener mucho frío en invierno.

- Bien -le dio un beso en la cabeza a su novio mientras éste se sonrojaba ligeramente, luego volteó su vista a su padre que ya iba por el pasillo- Low, dame el teléfono de la casa donde vive Maaya -ordenó fríamente-

- ... -se detuvo en seco ¿Desde cuando su hijo sabía la existencia de ella¿Sería otra de las cosas que averiguó¡Maldito mocoso!- ¿Para qué quieres eso? -preguntó volteando a enfrentarlo-

- O me lo das o lo averiguo -amenazó frunciendo más el entrecejo-

- Después lo busco -respondió retomando su camino, pero el comentario de su hijo lo detuvo extrañado-

- ... Duo ¿Podrías...? -preguntó mirando ahora a su pareja y refiriéndose a su magia-

- Claro -asintió cerrando sus ojos- Dame un papel -pidió recibiendo en cambio el celular de su novio y marcó el teléfono- Aquí tienes -sonrió mostrándole- creo que tiene la característica incluida pero sinceramente no lo sé porque nunca marqué a Japón.

- ... Gracias -guardó el teléfono en su lista de contactos y luego dejó el celular en el bolsillo mientras su padre miraba interrogante- ¿Vamos Duo-kun? -preguntó en tono bromista-

- Nunca me llamas así -sonrió abiertamente- suena lindo, deberías hacerlo más seguido. -comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada-

- Quizá -respondió abriendo la puerta-

Low no entendió nada, realmente eso no lo podía comprender a la perfección ¿Qué sería aquello que le pidió¿Qué marcó en el teléfono¿Sería el número de teléfono¿Cómo lo pudo haber sabido si en ningún momento dejó al alcance semejante cosa¡Que más daba¡Al fin y al cabo fuera lo que fuera seguramente solo le traería problemas como hasta ahora!. Enojado consigo mismo y con su hijo caminó a paso molesto hasta su despacho y se encerró allí, no tenía ganas de que le fastidiaran.

Por otra parte la pareja se fue a su casa donde el trenzado se abrigó a él y a su pequeño, ya que al final afuera hacía más frío del previsto, para más tarde dirigirse hasta el colegio donde los esperaban los demás autos escolta que había asignado el día anterior el príncipe; dentro de unos minutos el final de clases llegaría y los iban a esperar para charlar sobre los últimos sucesos y compartir ideas, no que dependieran de los demás, pero había que alertarlos de los cambios que se hacían. Estaban dentro del auto cuando el timbre sonó y entonces tanto Duo como Heero se bajaron de auto dejando adentro a Tsume en su sillita (esas que son para el auto, no sé si tienen nombre), luego de unos minutos el grupo de chicos comenzaba a salir del colegio entre risas y comentarios, nada fuera de lo normal, y al verlos se acercaron un tanto preocupados.

- ¡Buen día chicos! -saludó Alex-

- Buen día -saludó sonriente Duo, como siempre-

- ¿Por qué faltaron? -preguntó el rubio-

- Pues pasábamos a buscarlos casualmente por ello -comunicó el oji-violeta- así que si son amables...

- ¿Tan grave es? -cuestionó Hilde-

- Algo -contestó el oji-cobalto- mejor suban, los autos que los siguieron durante la mañana los mande yo, les explicamos luego. -se dispuso a subir a su auto-

- Entonces nosotros iremos en el otro -respondió Trowa-

Heero asintió mientras los demás se disponían a subir a los otros autos, pero cuando estaba por dar un paso una presencia le hizo detenerse y voltear, se había olvidado por completo, el profesor de sicología al fin de cuentas era otro elegido... o algo parecido, y no había tenido tiempo de corroborarlo completamente.

- Heero ¿Qué tal si yo voy a hablar con él mientras tu les explicas la situación a los demás? -preguntó llamando la atención de su novio- A mí también se me olvidó por completo con todo lo que sucedió ayer, pero no puedo hacerlo esperar más... si él resulta ser lo que creemos es mejor que se ponga a entrenar junto con los demás.

- Tienes razón en cuanto a eso... pero no puedo dejar que vallas solo -lo miró frunciendo el ceño-

- Pero si tú te quedas con Tsume entonces yo me puedo defender sin cuidado alguno, en cambio si lo llevo conmigo se me va a complicar, no te preocupes iré solo de todas formas yo sé como alertarte si algo pasa ¿Sólo subo mi presencia, correcto? -sonrió-

- Bien, ve -asintió-

- Ok -sonrió un poco más y se acercó al profesor que ya salía del establecimiento-

Duo llegó rápido a su lado y comenzó a platicarle sobre que necesitaban hablar de un tema demasiado importante entre tanto el oji-cobalto lo miraba serio sin perderle la vista de encima, no estaba muy tranquilo en dejarlo ir solo pero no le quedaba otra y asignarles una escolta sería su peor error puesto que Shinigami no se podría manejar con libertad. Luego de unos minutos intentando convencer al profesor el trenzado sonrió victorioso volviendo a su novio para saludarlo cuando la voz de aquel hombre lo detuvo en una petición.

- ¡Oye Duo¿Podrías traer a Tsume también? -preguntó sonriente- Es que a mi esposa le gustara saludarlos y de paso conocerlo, claro si no es problema.

- ... ehhh... -miró a su profesor y luego al príncipe que ahora tenía la mirada fría- pues... -volvió a mirar a su profesor-... bueno esta bien, creo que no habrá problema. -sonrió forzosamente y se dirigió al auto-

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? -interrogó su novio- ¿No era que no podrías pelear si estas con él?

- Si es cierto, pero él va a llevar a su mujer al hospital para hacerse unos estudios... no creo que sea conveniente decirle que no, además, es poco probable que suceda algo. -respondió intentando convencerlo- tranquilo Hee-chan, enserio te digo, nada pasará.

- ... -lo miró fríamente y luego lo tomó de los hombros acercándolo- más te vale, recuerda que no quiero perderte -le susurró al oído bajando los brazos hasta abrazarlo por la cintura- no te tardes. -le dio un beso ligero en los labios-

- Descuida, le explicaré la situación rápido -aseguró con una sonrisa- confía en mi. -le devolvió el beso- nos vemos más tarde Hee-chan.

- Cuídate -pidió alejándose para entrar al lado del conductor mientras el trenzado abría el asiento trasero para sacar a Tsume-

Y así con esas decisiones y ante la mirada interrogante del resto de sus amigos el oji-violeta subió al auto de su profesor junto con Tsume entre tanto los autos negros junto con el del príncipe iban en dirección a la casa de este. El oji-cobalto no estaba completamente seguro de dejar ir a su novio con aquel hombre... no tenía ningún mal presentimiento solamente desconfianza, preocupación, no quería que nada les sucediera y da la casualidad que tanto su hijo como su novio se habían ido juntos, las dos cosas que mas quería... tenía miedo de que algo sucediera, pero de algún modo debía quitarse ese temor, no podía vivir así. En cuestión de minutos todos los autos escolta junto con el propio estaban en su casa y todas las visitas en la sala, había traído una mucama de la casa grande para ordenar todo el desastre y aprovecharía que aún no se había ido para que sirviera algo de tomar mientras comenzaba a relatarles los hechos.

- ¿Por qué Duo se fue con el profesor ese? -preguntó Hilde intrigada-

- Yo creí que vendría con nosotros, encima también se fue con Tsume -lamentó el oji-miel-

- Nuestro profesor de Sicología es un elegido, él fue para explicarle la situación. -contestó Heero-

- ¿Un elegido¿Por qué ah aparecido otro de esos y no hay más sinners? -inquirió Quatre.-

- Calculo que a los sinners si hay que buscarlos, no como a los elegidos que llegan solos... quizás esa sea la respuesta -se recargó en el sillón- verán, ayer en la noche entraron aquí en casa unos cuantos hombres armados cuando yo no estaba -comenzó a relatar mirando fijamente a sus invitados-

- ¿Duo y Tsume estaban aquí solos? -preguntó Trowa con evidente preocupación-

- Si -afirmó frunciendo el ceño- una bala rozó su mano, nada grave, y por suerte con la magia de Shinigami pudo usar transportación para irse de aquí, el problema es que esos hombres parecen ser los mismos que mataron a mi madre, lo que implica que mi padre esta detrás de eso -se inclinó recargando los codos en sus rodillas-

- ¿Entonces tu padre, el rey, intento matarlos a Duo y a tu hijo? -preguntó Wufei interesado en el tema y manteniéndose frío-

- Exacto, no siendo suficiente con ello anoche estuve discutiendo con él, terminamos sincerándonos y me contó varias cosas así como yo tampoco pude evitar revelarle muchas -suspiró- envié algunos autos escolta como se habrán dado cuenta, ya que si la mafia esta metida en esto es probable que intenten algo contra ustedes también.

- Siento que hay algo mas Heero, algo que no nos estas contando y que es importante -habló preocupado el rubio-

- Son muchas cosas Quatre, pero nada tienen que ver con ustedes, mi prioridad es alertarles del posible peligro -los miró a cada uno- será un auto por cada uno de ustedes, con cuatro hombres dentro de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas.

- Entonces a nosotros nos asignaran dos, digo, Quatre y yo vivimos juntos -comentó la joven-

- Correcto -asintió poniéndose de pie- les presentare a los lideres.

- ¿A mí me incluye todo este revuelo? -cuestionó Alex con una ceja levantada-

- Si Alex, es la protección de todos -respondió Wufei ante la ausencia del oji-cobalto-

La puerta del fondo se abrió y entraron por ella cinco hombres sumándoles Heero quien iba al final, entre ellos estaba alguien muy peculiar.

- Quatre, tu escolta principal será Paul, la que nos asignaron en Japón -comenzó el príncipe al ver que era el único conocido-

- ¡Fantástico¡¡Podremos compartir muchas anécdotas después de tantos años sin charlar ni palabra! -sonrió emocionado mirando al joven vestido de negro que asentía con una sonrisa-

- Por cierto Max te envía saludos -comentó el oji-cobalto- Para Alex asigné a Michael, para Trowa, Shiro, para Hilde, Tomas, y para Wufei tomé en cuenta su procedencia y escogí personalmente a Xiang.

- ¿Será como la última vez que nos costó mucho entablar amistades con nuestras escoltas o esta vez los has elegido más sociables? -bromeó el joven de ojos aqua-

- No Quatre -negó Paul sonriendo- esta vez los escogí a todos yo exceptuando a Xiang que fue elección del joven Heero y mía.

- Que bueno, ya vimos lo que sucedió con Bob y Duo después de casi un mes, fue horrible el pobre hombre no hablaba nada -comentó Alex cruzándose de brazos detrás de la cabeza-

- Pero eso sucedió porque Heero lo eligió -refutó la joven-

Discretamente Trowa le indicó a Quatre salir un momento y así lo hicieron ante la mirada confundida de los demás, pero no preguntaron nada, solo el rubio sabía que no le había caído nada bien aquella escolta a su novio, quizás solo eran celos debido a su perfecta relación con Paul, y no podía culparlo ya que ese joven incluso había sido un amor platónico durante sus años en Japón.

Heero simplemente se sentó y ordenó a los demás retirarse a cubrir sus puestos mientras que Wufei, Hilde y Alex reían frente a bromas y chistes, prefirió concentrarse en el aura de Duo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien así que se desconectó del mundo y se infiltró de lleno en el plano astral.

Mientras tanto, un tanto lejos de allí, tres personas bajaban de un auto frente a un hospital clínico, una de ellas con un bebé en brazos, otra charlando animosamente con el primero y el último en silencio y con aire jovial. Habían ido primero a casa del profesor para buscar a su esposa y de ahí se habían dirigido hasta la clínica para que la señora pudiera hacerse los estudios que había planeado. Ahora el hombre y el joven estaban sentados en una salita mientras que la mujer había sido conducida a una de las habitaciones; Según había investigado Shinigami estaban allí porque la señora estaba haciendo un tratamiento para poder tener hijos ya que había perdido cuatro embarazos anteriormente... Shinigami y su curiosidad, no dejaba de husmear en las mentes de los demás.

- ¿De que querías hablarme? -preguntó el hombre- ¿De nuevo problemas entre ustedes?

- No, nada de eso -levantó la vista ya que estaba jugando con su hijo- pero preferiría hablar en otro momento, cuando podamos estar a solas, aquí no es muy discreto.

- ¿Acaso es muy importante¿No puedes adelantarme nada? -cuestionó inquietándose-

- Tranquilo profe -sonrió- le aseguro que es importante pero no tenemos porque comer ansias, lo hablaremos cuando estemos tranquilos y a solas.

- ¿Cuántas veces te diré que no me llames 'Profe' o 'Profesor'? -preguntó en tono divertido-

- Continúele repitiendo, quizás algún día le haga caso Profe -rió-

- ¡Llámame por mi nombre, hombre! -rió- No me gusta la formalidad.

- Bueno, bueno ya, señor Calment -puso énfasis- ¿Por su nombre o por su apellido?

- Por mi nombre, el apellido es muy formal -rió nuevamente-

- Ya esta bien, después de todo me voy a tener que acostumbrar a llamarlo así -sonrió mientras Tsume hacia intentos por pronunciar algo- Bien entonces... su nombre era... -miró el techo pensando- Joseph... ¿no? -giró su vista para corrobóralo-

- Correcto Duo -asintió tranquilamente- Joseph Calment... Y cuéntame ¿para cuando el casamiento?

- Ah este... -se sonrojó ligeramente desviando la vista- pues teóricamente se haría el 20 de enero... pero no sé, han pasado muchas cosas quizás halla que retrasarlo, además, unos días antes tenemos el cumpleaños de mi hermana y luego de unos meses el de Quatre.

- Valla, todos los cumpleaños durante las vacaciones, que suertudos ¿no? -sonrió-

- Mas o menos -sonrió-

- Me extraña que con tu curiosidad no hallas preguntado porque estamos aquí, o algo similar -comentó Joseph-

- Eh... -apretó su mano en forma de encontrar alguna excusa- es que yo... -suspiró- es una larga historia pero ya conozco su situación y el porque de estar aquí.

- ¿Ah sí? Que raro, yo no hablo con ninguno de mis alumnos sobre estos problemas -refutó poniéndose serio-

- No, no me enteré por boca de alguien más, nadie me lo dijo ni nada parecido... es otra cosa -respondió un tanto nervioso, no quería hablar de eso en un lugar publico, cualquiera los podría escuchar-

- Uhm ¿Y entonces como es que sabes algo así? -insistió mirándolo penetrantemente-

Duo guardó silencio y luego soltó un pesado suspiro acercándose al oído de su profesor para explicarle a medias y dejarlo un poco más tranquilo, aunque sabía que con eso únicamente le haría entrar en mayor curiosidad.

-... lo que sucede... -comenzó en un murmullo- es que yo puedo usar magia, de eso es lo que iba a hablarle luego... y una de mis habilidades es leer los recuerdos. -se apartó lentamente mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar- No haga mas preguntas por favor, no por ahora. -buscó en su campera el aparato-

_**------ Comunicación telefónica ------**_

- Duo Maxwell -atendió neutralmente-

- ¿Ya le has podido explicar todo? -la voz de Heero-

- Ah... no, aún no le eh dicho nada... es que ahora estamos en una clínica mientras su esposa se hace unos estudios y no creo conveniente hablar de ello aquí, ya sabes, eso de no estar cómodo -se recargó en su asiento-

- Comprendo ¿Tsu-chan como anda? -preguntó con un tono menos preocupado-

- Bien, el muy travieso se babea toda la mano -sonrió- dentro de un rato estaré en casa ¿ya le has contado a los demás?

- Si, ahora estoy con Quatre, acabo de explicarle lo del profesor -

- Valla, bien pero aún no puedo dar ninguna respuesta, aunque dudo que le sea complicado de asumir... lo que ahora me preocupa un poco es ella -frunció el ceño y luego se sonrojó- tu sabes, si yo sólo por... bueno, por hacer eso, soy como soy... entonces es probable que ella...

- Probablemente tengas razón, hace un rato estuve hablando con Traize sobre esto -suspiró- dice que es muy poco probable dado a que él no es lo que yo, pero la posibilidad está.

- Entiendo, bueno eso lo veré luego de explicarle la situación completa... y quizás incluso hable un rato con Midori, creo que ella podrá darme más respuestas concisas que Traize ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado?

- Pues... -silencio- si quizás, sólo comunícale las novedades y pídele algún consejo acerca de lo que puedo hacer con mi padre.

- Bien Hee-chan -asintió sonriendo- le diré en cuanto pueda tener comunicación con ella, lo que si no esperes que Shinigami sea muy delicado al contarle porque ya viste como es él de altanero e insensible. -comentó burlón y vio como la señora de su profesor se acercaba- Ups, tengo que dejarte, ahí viene la esposa de Joseph.

- ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? -un tanto molesto-

- Heero... -llamó conteniendo la risa-

- ¿Qué? -cortante-

- No seas celoso, chiquito, es como si yo a Wufei lo llamara Chang -sonrió- es solo de amigos, tranquilo... mira te tengo que dejar, luego te llamo o nos vemos, bye bye. -cortó-

_**------ Fin de la comunicación telefónica ------**_

- No tenias porque dejar tu llamada Duo -regañó dulcemente la mujer- No era necesario...

- Descuide, igual no habían muchas cosas para hablar aún -sonrió tranquilizadoramente- además, si usted ya terminó podemos irnos.

- Si -sonrió asintiendo- los resultados los pasaré a buscar mañana.

- Buenop -asintió guardando el celular y poniéndose de pie- ¿Vamos?

La señora asintió sonriendo y se encaminó a la salida entre tanto Joseph se mantenía callado, lo que le había dicho su alumno no parecía ser mentira, no creía que este chico fuera a hacer semejante broma... pero, sin embargo, la magia no existía, estaba creído que no la había... ¿Acaso estuvo toda su vida equivocado?. El camino de regreso a la casa del profesor fue en silencio, nadie hablaba de absolutamente nada... el hombre mayor pensando en las palabras del adolescente, la mujer admirando los paisajes, y el joven con la vista perdida en la nada mientras Shinigami compartía opiniones con Midori; Siempre que El Dios de la Muerte se iba al 'limbo' para cumplir con sus labores de La Morte era como si una parte del oji-violeta tradicional se muriera para volver a nacer con el regreso del Dios... era extraño de explicar, pero sentía como si una parte de sí abandonara su cuerpo y por un instante todo su alrededor dejara de existir para transformarse en una pagina en blanco, su mirada se perdía en el primer punto que encontraba dándole cabida a que su mente se ocupara de otras cosas como la recolección de información proveniente de su otro yo. Tsume continuaba con sus gorjeos normales intentando vagamente de reproducir sonidos coherentes para la mente adulta mientras llevaba la mano a la boca mirando atentamente a su papá.

Habían llegado a la casa y Joseph había frenado el auto dispuesto a bajarse, pero notó que el trenzado no reaccionaba y continuaba en la misma posición, así que procedió a llamarlo por su nombre, mas no hubo respuesta alguna, el oji-violeta continuaba mirando a la nada con el rostro serio, la mirada completamente perdida en algún punto muy lejano.

- Duo -le toco el hombro- Duo... -lo movió un poco-

- ¿Qué le sucede¿No reacciona? -preguntó la mujer preocupada-

- No, es como si no estuviera aquí -lo sacudió un poco más fuerte- Duo, ya llegamos ¡Duo!

De repente sintió como algo lo arrastraba literalmente al mundo humano y su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, como una taquicardia, junto con un pico de elevación procedente de su aura haciéndole dar un repíngo y respirando hondo mientras se tomaba el pecho agitado ¿Qué había sido eso? Shinigami le respondió rápidamente, tan solo no podía continuar con el hilo mental hacia Midori porque lo estaban buscando en la tierra fuera del plano astral, y como no podía dejar su vida a merced de cualquiera era mejor volver.

- ¿Duo¿Ya reaccionaste? -preguntó el hombre en tono suave-

- ... -lo miró de reojo aún agitado y sonrió cansado- Si, disculpa, eso no sucede siempre... debí asustarles mucho, perdón. -aspiró-

- Vamos adentro -se limitó a decir bajando del auto confundido-

- ¿Estas bien Duo? -preguntó la mujer antes de bajar-

- Seguro, lamento el susto -sonrió ya mejor y acomodo al bebé en sus brazos para bajar del auto-

El celular del trenzado comenzó a sonar mientras este bajaba del automóvil siéndole imposible atender sino hasta que la señora Calment le ayudó sosteniendo a Tsume, y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

_**------ Comunicación telefónica ------**_

- Duo Maxwell -atendió adormilado por el gasto de energía-

- ¿Estas bien¿Quieres que valla? -Heero, de nuevo-

- Heero... -susurró intentando entender las preguntas- no, es solo que de repente me trajeron a la fuerza a este mundo, estaba hablando con Midori, no es necesario que vengas estoy bien... solo... cansado.

- ¿Estas seguro? -insistió esta vez con un tono preocupado-

- Como quieras -bostezó- yo estoy bien, solo me gaste la energía -rió un poco- ya, la decisión la tomas tu, ahora llegamos a la casa de ellos y procederé a contarles todo.

- ... -suspiró- Iré por las dudas...

- Uhm¿Y las visitas? -entrando en la sala-

- Ellos se quedaran aquí haciendo las tareas, quieren ver a Tsume. -contestó- Ya sé donde estas.

- Oki, nos vemos -saludó y escuchó el tono-

_**------ Fin de la comunicación telefónica ------**_

- Ese mal nacido siempre me deja hablando solo -sonrió- que tipo... me corta antes de que termine de hablar.

- Ten -Joseph dándole un vaso con agua- siéntate y dime que te paso.

- Esta bien, gracias -agarró el vaso y se sentó a un lado de la mujer- por cierto, en un rato vendrá Heero... se preocupo demasiado y bueno quiso venir, ahora les comento bien esperen un segundo -se tomó el agua tranquilamente y luego suspiró recuperando completamente el aire- Bien, querrán saber que fue lo que paso recién, pero para ello primero debo empezar desde el principio y esto tomara tiempo.

- ¿Quieren que prepare té o café así charlan tranquilos? -ofreció la señora pasándole el bebé al trenzado mientras este a su vez le daba el vaso vacío-

- Si, prepara tres cafés... -asintió el profesor tomando asiento frente a su alumno-

- Etto... si no es molestia -hizo una pausa mientras la señora lo miraba atentamente- bueno es que... estoy intentando que Heero no tome tanto café durante el día, es una bestia con la cafeína, es capas de tomarse veinte vasos y eso no es bueno... así que si podría preparar té para él y para mi... -pidió un tanto avergonzado por semejante cosa-

- Claro no hay problema -sonrió- me parece bien que te preocupes de ese modo, debes quitarle los malos hábitos antes del casamiento, porque después se vuelve imposible. -se dirigió a la cocina sonriente-

-... Gracias -le devolvió la sonrisa- Bueno, empezaré a contarle entonces -miró al hombre y se recargó en el sofá- como le había dicho anteriormente tengo la capacidad de utilizar magia, y no solo yo, sino también Heero y dos personas más.

- Creí que la magia no existía -comentó frunciendo el ceño-

- En realidad si existe -sonrió y acomodo al bebé recostándolo en el sofá para dejar sus manos libres- le mostraré para hacerle creer que lo que digo es verdad y no mentira ¿ok? -lo miró sonriente-

- Bien -asintió poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas-

El trenzado concentró su energía en sus manos, quizás aún no podía usar magias como las de Heero o Traize quienes tenían la libertad de materializar casi cualquier cosa, pero con un poco quizás fuera suficiente, hizo aparecer en sus manos una fruta, manzana, sacada de no importa donde y con su propia magia le dio una descarga eléctrica hasta poder calentarla a tal punto de cocinarla; Una vez cumplido su objetivo sonrió victorioso y se la extendió a su acompañante que le miraba con la boca abierta. (metafóricamente)

- ¿Qué tal? Manzana al horno... bueno, no al horno, pero creo que sabe igual -rió-

- ¿Eso fue con magia? -preguntó incrédulo aún sin creerlo-

- Yup -asintió lanzándola al aire y atrapándola- pero yo no puedo utilizar tantas magias como otros dos, así que me tuve que esforzar un poco en esto, cuando venga Heero él le mostrará mejor, bueno el punto -hizo desaparecer la fruta cocida- es que usted es un elegido, uno de los que posee magia -informó poniéndose serio- tenemos que avisarle a usted que es probable que extraños sucesos se desencadenen a partir de estos momentos... nuestro enemigo, Harpagón, puedo utilizar sus debilidades para destruirlo... y si usted muere, solo se complicara a la hora de cumplir nuestro destino final.

- Espera, más despacio -pidió aún sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas nuevas- ¿quieres decir que yo soy como ustedes?

- Exacto -asintió divertido por el rostro del otro- tu también puedes usar magia, pero tienes que aprender, y para ello tienes que disponer de tiempo... por otra parte -miró a la cocina donde estaba la mujer y luego de nuevo a su profesor- los elegidos, cuando se entregan a una persona, aquella persona que aman con su ser... le brindan parte de su magia, por ello es posible que su esposa también tenga magia.

- ¿Y ella también va a pelear¿También corre peligro? -cuestionó sin quitarle la vista de encima-

- La verdad no sabría que responderle... -suspiró- yo normalmente tampoco tendría magia, pero como estoy con Heero... digamos que es lo que le acabo de explicar, y adquirí ese poder... pero... por ser, además un Dios de la Muerte, un llamado Shinigami... creo que eso influye en aumentar mi magia.

- ¿Un Dios de la Muerte¿Existe realmente el llamado La Morte? -preguntó intrigado-

- Jeje... -rió suavemente- veo que es conocedor, si, si existe, y soy yo -sonrió aún mas- ¿Vio¿Verdad que somos muy especiales? -el timbre de la casa sonó- Creo que ya llegó

Observó como la esposa de su profesor se dirigía a atender mientras él revisaba a su pequeño para ver si no tenía frío, todo era bastante silencioso, era aquel llamado aire hogareño el que envolvía la casa, Joseph se había quedado pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho a medias y realmente aún tenía dudas, pero lo básico ya lo sabía y tenía pruebas para creerlo... aunque fuera complicado.

- ¿Ya le contaste? -preguntó el príncipe acercándose a su pareja-

- Sip -asintió tomando en brazos a Tsume- Llegaste rápido, menos mal que te dije que nada malo había pasado. -le sonrió-

- Baka... -susurró mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente luego de sentarse- ¿Y bien?

- Déjalo digerirlo, a mí también me costó mucho al principio -comenzó a jugar con las manitos de su hijo-

- ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? -posó su vista sobre el trenzado-

- No pude darle tu recado, estuvimos hablando sobre los elegidos básicamente, y cuando le comente lo tuyo me arrastraron a este mundo así que no recibí su respuesta... pero puedo preguntarle ahora si gustas hacerte cargo de lo demás. -le devolvió la mirada-

- Bien -asintió-

El ambiente quedó en silencio mientras la mujer traía los dos tés y el café, luego ella se sentó a un lado de su marido quien salió de su letargo y pareció darse cuenta de la realidad; el oji-violeta volvió a fijarse en un punto vacío con la mirada perdida mientras que su plano crecía hasta fundirse con el llamado Limbo y así darle cabida a Shinigami para hablar con Midori. Heero en cambio simplemente esperaba a que aquel hombre comenzara con su lluvia de preguntas para responderlas todas entre tanto jugaba con su hijo haciéndole cosquillas en la panza o en las palmas de la mano y éste se sonreía intentando atrapar la mano de su papá.

-... así que soy un elegido... -concluyó Joseph suspirando- Duo hablo de que habían más ¿Cuántos somos en total¿Qué habilidades tienen?

- Uno es Traize Kushrenada, primo lejano de un conde, otro es Milliardo Darlian, el heredero del reino Sanck, luego estaba mi madre que falleció... y yo la reemplazo a ella. -respondió levantando a su hijo para recostarlo en sus brazos y jugar mejor- En cuanto a habilidades, yo uso los cuatro elementos y variaciones, Traize el viento, Zechs o Milliardo la electricidad, y mi madre era hielo -hizo una pausa, como odiaba hablar tanto... - es importante que sepas que cada uno de los elegidos tiene una reencarnación en su ser, la mía es Odin, la de Milliardo, Zechs... y la tuya falta descubrirla.

- ¿Cómo haré para aprender magia? -tomó su tasa de café-

- Entrenando como todos nosotros -contestó sin mayor importancia-

- Dijo que teníamos un enemigo, Harpagón según recuerdo... ¿Podrías explicarme eso¿Cuál es el destino¿Por qué tenemos magia? -cuestionó-

- Algo así como un cuento de hadas, existió un hombre que quería dominarlo todo, y hubieron quienes se revelaron y pelearon contra él, los herejes vendríamos a ser los elegidos... y el malo sería Harpagón, en cuanto al destino... -lo miro a los ojos- en cuanto acabemos con ese sujeto todo desaparecerá y la vida volverá a un punto cero, algo así como si el mundo volviera a nacer.

- El Apocalipsis... -susurró- ¿Cómo saben todo eso?

- Nada de eso -negó frunciendo el ceño- esto no es ningún Apocalipsis, ninguna religión explica esto, Jesucristo tan solo fue uno de los elegidos que venció a Harpagon, por ello luego de su muerte toda la vida desapareció... hay muy pocos manuscritos que te digan que sucedió después ¿verdad?... luego de que todo termine, yo me convertiré en Gaia y la vida volverá al principio.

- ¿Gaia?

- La fuerza que mueve el mundo, lo que mantiene el orden, aquella energía natural.

- Ya veo... -volvió a sumergirse en su mundo intentando aceptar todo eso-

De repente, el aura de Shinigami volvió a dar un pico en alto, esta vez mucho más elevado que el anterior que logró ser sentido hasta por Joseph; Heero lo miró inmediatamente y con dos dedos sobre la frente de su novio intentó encontrar el motivo, pero el plano astral estaba vacío... luego recordó que el Limbo esta en otra parte la cual el elegido convencional no puede dar alcance, lo que quería decir que no podía hacer absolutamente nada fuese lo que fuese que estuviera sucediendo. Frustrado por la situación se puso de pie y dejo a Tsume en brazos de la mujer para luego volver a sentarse al lado del trenzado y expandir toda su aura, no iba a ser inservible, menos si se trataba de Duo; Un brillo blanquecino comenzó a ser irradiado por el cuerpo del príncipe mientras este intentaba localizar aquella brecha entre ambos mundos.

- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer? -preguntó Joseph intrigado-

- El mundo donde Shinigami habita se llama Limbo, pero el mundo donde Odin habita es el astral, estoy intentando localizar el espacio entre ambos mundos para saber que esta sucediendo en la mente de Duo. -explicó aumentando casi al doble su magia-

- ¿Realmente existe el limbo¿Eso quiere decir que realmente hay vida después de la muerte? -el profesor-

- El limbo existe, pero no sé si hay vida después de la muerte... eso pregúntaselo a Shinigami -cerró sus ojos-

- ¿O sea, a Duo? -

- Si -afirmó mientras otro pico de energía se elevaba sobre el aura del oji-violeta-

El hombre iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando su alumno de cabello largo comenzó a toser agarrándose fuertemente el pecho y saliendo de su trance, nadie supo realmente que hacer, Heero estaba sorprendido no solo por el repentino suceso sino también porque de golpe una magia superior a la suya le había colocado un sello dejándolo sin magia momentáneamente, las preguntas afloraron en su mente sin entender nada y solo podía ver como su pareja tosía sin poder calmarse con la vista oculta tras el flequillo. La señora Calment ahora traía un vaso de agua para el alumno de su marido mientras éste solo observaba la situación confundido y sin saber que hacer, sólo sosteniendo al pequeño.

- Duo, toma un poco de agua para que se te quite la tos -sugirió la señora ofreciéndole el vaso pero siendo ignorada-

- Maldición -masculló el oji-cobalto por no poder usar su magia-

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó Joseph sorprendido y confundido-

- No tengo idea -respondió el príncipe mientras sentía como el aura de Shinigami comenzaba a hacer su presencia-

- ... Eres un estúpido... -murmuró el Dios de la Muerte agitado por la reciente recaída- ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre intentar llegar hasta el limbo pedazo de idiota! -regañó levantando la vista y mirando molesto al pelicorto de 'su novio'-

- Explícamelo, quien me puso este sello -exigió poniéndose frío, con Shinigami no podía ser el mismo-

- ¡Quién más! -aspiró haciéndose llegar aire- Los Shinigami's se enojaron contigo porque intentaste usurpar aquel tiempo-espacio, no debes hacer eso, por tu culpa por poco y pierdo el cuerpo corpóreo de Duo, pensé que sabías que en ese lugar tu no puedes estar, nadie más que nosotros podemos habitar en ese mundo.

- Eso quiere decir que hablaste con mi madre -cortó- pídeles que regresen mi magia.

- Ellos lo harán cuando se les dé la gana, disfruta tus minutos como mortal -sonrió cruzándose de brazos, esa sonrisa altanera- y si hable con Midori-san, pero no me supo responder acerca de lo que puedes hacer con ese viejo mal nacido, lo que si uno de los Shinigami's cercanos al superior me comentó que su hora esta cerca, no sé a que atribuirlo ni como morirá pero dicen que ya tiene poco tiempo.

- Te lo diré una vez más Shini-chan, diles que me regresen mi magia -repitió manteniéndole la mirada-

- ¿Por qué? -sonrió aún más- ¿Te sientes inservible¡Valla autosuficiencia!... ¡Aprendiendo a ser humano! -se burló-

- ... -cerró los ojos enojado- entonces desaparécete y trae devuelta a Duo.

- ¡Que cretino! -bufó- Pues lo siento, pero me quedaré yo, ese niño tiene cosas que hacer por allá, creo que Midori se quedó hablando con él... además se va a tener que acostumbrar a ese mundo porque luego de un tiempo tendrá que vivir ahí el resto de su existencia.

- Este altanero mal llevado que tienen enfrente es Shinigami, Joseph si querías preguntarle algo ahí lo tienes. -cambió de tema cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el sofá, Shinigami si que le sacaba desquicio-

- Creo que todavía estas resentido por lo de hace unos meses -rió volviéndose a los otros- ah bueno, en cuanto a Duo pues esta bien, todo mundo vive preguntando por él... como si fuera tan importante...

- ¿Dos personalidades? -preguntó ingenua la mujer que ya se encontraba sentada al lado de su marido-

- Parece ser... -respondió éste mirando incrédulo-

- No dos personalidades no, bueno si en realidad si somos dos personalidades... -miró al techo- no, lo que pasa -volvió su vista a los casados- es que en un principio éramos dos personalidades y ahora somos algo así como una contraparte... es algo parecido a lo de Heero/Odin ¿Captan? -sonrió nuevamente-

- Bueno entonces ¿Hay vida o no después de la muerte? -recompuso su postura-

- Pues vida no, pero es como si todavía estuvieras vivo, y depende a donde vallas depende de cómo continúas... por ejemplo si vas al infierno las cosas son muy distintas a si vas al cielo, personalmente amo el infierno es más tibiecito y oscuro... pero bueno, el punto es que es parecido a la vida solo que no estas vivo sino muerto. -explicó orgulloso- Peeeero los elegidos en cambio no mueren ni siguen vivos, por ejemplo es el caso de Midori ella esta muerta, o sea, su cuerpo no existe con vida pero su esencia no muere sino que se mantiene como ayudante de los Shinigami's, por eso puedo hablar e intercambiar opiniones -giró hacia su 'novio'- por cierto Heero, Midori-san dice que te quiere y que dejes de torturarte mentalmente, creo que te preocupas demasiado deberías dejar de pensar tanto se te van a acabar las neuronas antes de que cumplas mayoría de edad ¡se más suelto hombre¡Actúa como un chico de la edad que tienes, ya vas a tener años para parecer un viejo amargado no tienes porque empezar antes!

- Genial... -susurró sarcástico sin moverse-

- Por lo que veo ustedes no se llevan nada bien -concluyó el maestro observándolos-

- Ah no es que él es muy amargado, poco hablador, le gusta que le hagan caso en todo es demasiado... ¿Cómo se dice¿Esos que siempre dan ordenes?... -miró el suelo con una mano en la barbilla- Bueno no me acuerdo, creo que ustedes entendieron a lo que me refiero... el punto es que no le gusta que le lleven la contra ni que le hagan ver la realidad, es un cerrado y a mí que no me gusta que...

- Cállate -ordenó- hace mucho que no hablabas tanto.

- ¿Ve a lo que me refiero? Este tipo es exasperante, pero no me sorprende, como para que este niño se fije en él con lo débil que es le hace falta que lo manejen así...

- No me hagas enojar, cierra la boca de una vez -abrió los ojos suspirando- ignórelo¿Alguna otra duda?

- ¿Cómo que 'ignórelo'! -exclamó molesto- ¿De nuevo estas intentando que todos me dejen de lado¿Por qué no me dejas hablar todo lo que se me de la gana¡Quiero aprovechar que el niño no esta molestándome por volver para poder divertirme un rato!... aunque no pueda hacerlo convencionalmente, ya sabes no puedo vivir deprimiendo a la gente aunque en realidad si podría vivir así pero creo que me aburriría después de un tiempo de estar con esa rutina, quien sabe nunca lo eh intentando... Uhm quizás lo intente luego de que...

- Guarda silencio -interrumpió enojándose de nueva cuenta-

- Creo que es mejor que lo ignoremos ¿Y dígame como haremos con eso de los entrenamientos? -preguntó mientras Shinigami comenzaba a protestar por ser ignorado-

- Nosotros normalmente entrenamos a la salida del colegio junto con los demás, pero no sé que horarios tenga libre usted -respondió poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar a su hijo-

- Pues yo si puedo pero no se como haré para corregir exámenes y estar tiempo con mi esposa... prácticamente tengo los días ajustadísimos -le pasó al bebé-

- Eso es lo que debe arreglar usted, pero entrenar debe entrenar igual... o sino debemos buscar un método para quitarle la magia a usted y darle el símbolo de Elegido a alguien más... -se volvió a sentar con Tsume en brazos y se lo pasó a Shinigami que continuaba protestando, hasta que suspiró rendido y se puso a jugar con el niño-

- ¿Eso sería posible? -preguntó ante la nueva propuesta- yo no puedo dedicarme a eso de entrenamientos, por lo que sí alguien más puede ocupar mi lugar sería lo ideal...

- Entonces tengo que hablar con los demás para ver si aquello es posible -concluyó mientras el ambiente se volvía más tranquilo-

- Bueno ¿Y cuando podremos solucionar esto? -Joseph-

- Los llamo ahora y vemos que opinan -tomó su celular-

- Hee-chan -llamó Duo y su novio lo miró comprendiendo que al fin se había ido el otro- Eso fue mentira, Midori no dijo eso -sonrió- ese fue un recado de Shinigami, tu mamá dice que aproveches la estrella de cinco picos a las doce de la noche que es cuando la brecha entre ambos mundos esta más expuesta, quizás podamos usar algún tipo de conjuro para hacerla aparecer.

- Ya veo -asintió- te voy a pedir un favor, no dejes nunca más que ese altanero aparezca, me tiene arto.

- jejeje... gome ne -sonrió- eso no lo decido, recuerda que no siempre puedo detenerlo.

- ¿Y de nuevo Duo¿Qué pasó con ese otro de recién? -preguntó la mujer sorprendida por el cambio-

Así mientras el trenzado, ahora en todos sus sentido, le explicaba a la mujer y al hombre aquellas pequeñas cositas acerca de su doble personalidad y como diferenciarlas el príncipe llamaba a Traize y le explicaba la situación en busca de encontrar alguna solución, Joseph no podía ocuparse tiempo completo de su magia como lo hacían Quatre, Duo, Zechs y ellos, así que tenían que buscar un modo de pasar esa magia que poseía como elegido a otra persona, pero eso era casi imposible.

Joseph estaba más que sorprendido por el cambio de personalidades que sufría su alumno, ahora comprendía muchas reacciones que había en su historial, el colegio se había encargado de seguir toda la crianza de los alumnos para saber de traumas y el del trenzado era bastante oscuro por lo que fue el que siempre llamó la atención de los directivos, a pesar de los miles de problemas su carácter no concordaba en lo absoluto y ahora entendía, ese tal Shinigami era quien a veces se hacia presente, mientras que el Duo original era otro, el que conocía normalmente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno un cap bastante larguito... me costó un poco pero creo que quedo buenísimo xDD jejeje... espero les halla gustado, en el próximo cap van a ver algunas otras cosas interesantes... por cierto lamento que Shinigami no halla aparecido tanto, pero eso deben agradecerlo en parte ya que la mínima aparición de este sujeto quiere decir que las depresiones y traumas por parte de nuestro Duo normal ya están desapareciendo... lo cual es positivo. A pesar de ello, sé que ustedes aman a Shini, así que le haré una protagonización especial en la secuela.

Paso a informarles queno tengo mas capitulos para subir, estoy pasando por una etapa de cero inspiracion por lo que le 35 me esta costando horrores... en cuanto lo tenga listo vere de subirlo lamento si me demorare... es que no es facil . tengo que enfocarme mucho en algunos otros sucesos y personajes para poder seguir y darle enganche al 36 que estara dedicado a algo que nada que ver con la trama principal, y luego podre retomar lo que es originalmente el fanfinc... lo que pasa es que eh cambiado muchos planes y ahora tengo que modificar todo el ambiente DE NUEVO XDD jajajajaja...

Well nos vemos, gracias a todos por leer, por sus comentarios, mil gracias... continúen adelante

Ryoko Yuy

PD: Gracias a esa loca que me dejo un review larguisimo! me hizo morir de risa con tu dialogo, entre kurama y tup xD gracias por tu review, me levanto mucho el animo.


	35. 1 día normal, 1 noche no tan normal

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph estaba más que sorprendido por el cambio de personalidades que sufría su alumno, ahora comprendía muchas reacciones que había en su historial, el colegio se había encargado de seguir toda la crianza de los alumnos para saber de traumas y el del trenzado era bastante oscuro por lo que fue el que siempre llamó la atención de los directivos, a pesar de los miles de problemas su carácter no concordaba en lo absoluto y ahora entendía, ese tal Shinigami era quien a veces se hacia presente, mientras que el Duo original era otro, el que conocía normalmente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le habían contado toda la historia a Traize y éste les dijo que buscaría un método para resolver este problema, así que con esa última respuesta el príncipe y su familia (sonó raro... XD) se fueron a su casa para descansar, ver a sus invitados y prepararse para el día siguiente el cual tenían clases.

En estas condiciones llegó el fin de semana, todos bastante alterados, no sólo por éste cuarto elegido que ahora resultaba ser su profesor sino también por el hecho de que el Rey podía intentar algo extraño; era algo de estar alerta continuamente, y también se le había dicho a Traize para que este tuviera cuidados en su casa... pero, aún así, a pesar de aquel alerta constante, la preocupación estaba en todo momento haciéndose presente más que nada en la vida del oji-cobalto que con lo responsable que era solía tomarse las cosas muy a pecho y no distraerse ni un segundo en busca de relajación.

Viernes, era bastante tarde, y ambos estaban en la sala, el trenzado recostado sobre el pecho de su novio ambos envueltos en un silencio bastante relajante con Tsume en su carrito y divirtiéndose por cuenta propia; habían tenido una mañana completamente llena de exámenes ya que solo faltaban unos escasos días para que el ciclo escolar terminara y tomarse las merecidas vacaciones, los demás los habían invitado a una pequeña reunión de aquellas que armaban siempre los viernes, pero la rechazaron para poder estar tranquilos... hacia mucho tiempo que no permanecían así, abrazados y en silencio, intentando que las inquietudes se fueran aunque sea unos minutos. Un suspiro hondo rompió el mutismo del lugar entre tanto la mirada amatista se levantaba un poco para ver al emisor.

- ... ¿pasa algo? -preguntó en tono tranquilo, bajo, intentando no romper esa 'magia' en la que estaban envueltos-

- Si... -asintió suavemente abriendo los ojos-... nostalgia, hace mucho que no estábamos así.

- Cierto -sonrió volviéndose a recostar- con las tareas, tener que cuidar a Tsu-chan, las visitas, los problemas... casi no hay tiempo para nosotros... y cuando no es eso, tu tienes trabajo o hay que estudiar.

- Pronto podremos descansar -concluyó acariciando lentamente la espalda de su acompañante-

- ¿Podremos ir a Inglaterra? -cerró los ojos-

- Espera que me ocupe de mi padre... aún no pensé que hacer con él.

- ¿Qué pasara con... la boda?... -preguntó tímidamente, le ponía nervioso esa palabra-

- Tengo que fijarme eso del protocolo... pero no tengo ganas de aparecer por allá, se lo pediré a Milliardo.

- Mientras se lo pidas a él y no a Relena... -frunció el ceño-

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? -abrió los ojos divertido-

- Que no me gusta que te hables con ella, me perteneces a mí, no tienes porque andar pidiéndole nada. -lo abrazó más fuerte- además, ella ya anda con alguien.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo-

- ¿Qué te importa? -se levantó hasta mirarlo a los ojos- ya te dije que lo que haga o deje de hacer ella no te tiene por qué importar porque me tienes a mí.

- Quiero saber -lo acercó para luego darle un beso-

- Uhm, no te diré nada, prometí no hacerlo -se recostó ahora con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su pareja- no te tiene que importar, y si te importa, te vas.

- Hay Duo... -rió suavemente- eres un celoso sin remedio -lo abrazó fuertemente-

- ¡Y con derecho! -exclamó un tanto sonrojado, no siempre lograba que Heero riera- Si no lo fuera tendría a todo un club de fans afuera de casa gritando por ti, si no soy así de posesivo entonces te me pueden arrebatar y yo no quiero eso. -hizo pucherito mientras el oji-cobalto reía abiertamente- no te rías, es enserio, el grupo de amigas donde anda Hilde ya formó un club de fans dedicado a ti. -pero Heero no dejó de reír- ya basta -bufó intentando sonar molesto-

- ¡Tienes cada ocurrencia! -sonrió dándole un beso luego de dejar de reír- Mira que un club de Fans, Duo por favor... además, aunque así fuera, deberías de estar seguro que no me iré de tu lado, esos ya son temores viejos.

- ¡No¡Mentira! -exclamó separándose y mirándolo fijamente- ¡Esos miedos nunca se quitan¿Y qué pasa si un día te cansas de que esté contigo¿Qué pasa si un día te cansaras de que sea como soy¿Qué pasaría si encontraras a alguien que pudiera darte algo que yo no¿¡Y que pasaría si de repente nos peleamos por una pavada y entre todo eso conoces a alguien con quien no te peleas nunca y dejas de quererme¿¡Me vas a decir que es...? -los labios del príncipe se posaron sobre los suyos delicadamente, durante unos minutos-

- No seas baka -reprochó en un tono muy dulce- yo nunca me voy a cansar de ti, nadie me va a poder dar más que tu, y, además, yo nunca tiraría todo lo que vivimos por una pelea estúpida -le sonrió- te digo que esos miedos no debes tenerlos, yo estaré contigo de ahora en más.

Duo se sonrojó notablemente, y no sólo por la declaración sino también porque muy pocas veces lograba ver aquella mirada tan dulce en su pareja, ciertamente que le había quitado la mirada fría que tenía a principio de año, pero una cosa son las miradas neutrales y otras las dulces... como ahora; Esas si lo dejaban más que sonrojado y nervioso, esas tenían un efecto contraproducente a tal punto de casi perder la conciencia y perderse en esos ojos... ¡Y es que cuando Heero le miraba así era tan bonito!... Luego de unos minutos perdido entre el rostro de su pareja cayó en cuenta que éste ya no le prestaba atención sino que revisaba al bebé haciéndolo sonreír y balbucear algunas cosas. Se acercó un poco más a su príncipe y le comenzó a besar el cuello intentando que aquel sonrojo se quitara de su rostro, pero solo se intensificó un poco cuando la reacción del otro frente a los besos fue más que positiva y lo abrazó acercándolo al extremo.

- Vamos arriba -susurró mordiéndole la oreja-

- No, Heero no pienses locuras, esta Tsume no podemos dejarlo aquí... -se sonrojó más-

- No pasara nada, es solo un rato -insistió buscando sus labios-

-... No -se negó intentando convencerse a sí mismo que no debían- no se puede, no tenemos que...

- Shh... -cortó separándolo para sentarse- solo será un rato, hace mucho no estamos juntos...

- Pero Heero... -intentó protestar-

Mas el oji-cobalto no le hizo caso alguno y se puso de pie intentando que su novio le imitara, y luego de varios intentos lo logró comenzando ambos a subir las escaleras entre besos y quitándose la ropa mutuamente. Heero se encargó de colocar un escudo de poder sobre la casa para evitar cualquier descuido en esos momentos mientras le quitaba la camiseta a su pareja, y este a su vez le desabrochaba el pantalón deseoso; hacia como una semana que no hacían nada, todo por el colegio que los tenía ocupados hasta tarde y con Tsume tampoco se podían pasar.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, dejando una estela de ropa por el pasillo, ni se preocuparon por cerrar la puerta, tan sólo se encaminaron a la cama donde el trenzado quedó sobre el pelicorto, ambos besándose y acariciándose con deseo y pasión; la ropa restante terminó a un lado de la cama en cuestión de segundos, comenzando prontamente con los suspiros y gemidos bajitos para no alterar a nadie. Ambos ya estaban muy excitados, pero aquel día tal parecía que sería el oji-violeta quien estuviera de uke y no como alguna de las veces anteriores que fue al revez; si, habían habido muchas noches en las que Duo pudo disfrutar de la entrada del príncipe sin que éste se negara siquiera, tal parecía que la experiencia le había gustado y la habían repetido unas cuantas veces.

-... Heero... -suspiró sintiendo la mano del otro acariciar su entrada-

- Tranquilo -tomó el miembro del otro entre su mano libre comenzando a acariciarlo-

La preparación fue bastante rápida, como tenían una vida sexual bastante activa ya no costaba tanto trabajo dilatar la entrada del más chico, pero si la del joven de ojos claros que se dejaba penetrar pocas veces. Una vez que aquel tesoro estuvo listo el oji-violeta no dudó ni un instante y se sentó sin preludios sobre las caderas de su novio, haciendo que el miembro de éste entrara completamente de una sola estocada y arrancándoles un gemido a ambos.

Heero levantó una mano y retiró la liga que sostenía el cabello del pelilargo mientras que éste a su vez comenzaba a levantarse quitando de su interior aquella virilidad para más tarde volverse a sentar de sopetón y llenarse de pasión entre que su cabello se esparcía por su espalda como una hermosa capa color marrón claro. Luego las manos del oji-cobalto en sus caderas para ayudarlo con las embestidas y tomando velocidad lentamente haciendo que ambos se estremecieran por el placer y el goce que recibían mutuamente.

- Eres hermoso -murmuró agitado acariciándole el pecho al uke-... todo un dios...

- Ah... -gimió al sentir nuevamente llegar hasta el tope-... Heero...

Se besaron muy apasionadamente mientras que el pelicorto salía del otro cambiando de posiciones para quedar encima y luego volver a penetrarlo de una sola estocada. La lluvia de besos y caricias volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo del pelilargo haciéndole estremecer entre tanto sentía como aquel miembro duro y palpitante entraba y salía de él con fuerza y decisión provocándole miles de otras sensaciones, las embestidas no cesaron sino que aumentaron conforme los segundos o minutos pasaban, la respiración le seguía de cerca comenzando a ser ya demasiado apresurada y el sudor bañaba a ambos cuerpos haciendo que se deslizaran con mayor fluidez entre si y que el miembro del oji-violeta se masturbara solo entre ambos vientres.

Con el corazón completamente acelerado al igual que la respiración sintió no poder aguantar mas, aquella entrada que le estrechaba era demasiado placentera y se sentía tocar las estrellas, pero no podía contenerse más.

- Duo... -suspiró dando una última estocada hasta el fondo y estremeciéndose tras sentir su semen abandonarle el cuerpo-

- Ah, Heero... -se empujó un poco más contra las caderas del otro sintiendo aquel liquido tibio dentro-... Uhm...

El príncipe salió lentamente de su novio comenzando a bajar hasta el miembro del mismo para introducirlo sin dudarlo en la boca y comenzar a succionarlo entre que el oji-violeta se arqueaba y le empujaba la cabeza para recibir más placer. Comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo con deseo mientras sentía aquel gusto tan exquisito en su lengua para que luego de unos instantes ese elixir amargo brotara y le llenara la boca dando por terminado aquel ritual. Subió dándole besos a aquel cuerpo perfecto y luego capturó sus labios en un furioso beso que los dejó sin aliento a ambos.

Ahora ambos bajaban las escaleras entre besos y cosquillas ya completamente vestidos con la ropa de antes, de jean, Heero con camisa verde claro por fuera de los pantalones y Duo con una camiseta y un buzo encima que tenía capucha. Hacia bastante que no estaban juntos con libertad, pero si bien eso no hacia quererse menos o más era un gran motivo de distensión; se mantuvieron abrazados al pie de las escalinatas besándose cuando de repente el timbre de la casa sonó y ambos se miraron con picardía hasta que el pelicorto le dio un beso a su novio empujándolo a la puerta entre tanto él se dirigía junto a su niño.

- Jajaja... que tipo, oye ve pensando que hago de cenar -comunicó abriendo la puerta-

- ¡Duo, que bueno verte! -el susodicho quedó impactado al verlo allí parado, siempre le sorprendían sus visitas- ¡Oye no me saludas! -bromeó-

- Lo... lo siento -agitó la cabeza- pasa Robert, no esperaba tu visita -se hizo a un lado-

- Ah lo siento -se encogió de hombros mirando toda la sala- Hola Heero -asintió y volvió la vista a su hijastro- haremos una reunión de familia en un restaurante bastante nuevo, veníamos a pasarte a buscar, no puede decir que no.

- Jajajaja... -comenzó a reír abiertamente- pues lo siento, no iré, hoy es mi día de descanso, hace mucho no paso un fin de semana tranquilo con Heero así que me quedaré en casa, además es peligroso que salgamos solos después de lo último que pasó -se excusó, no quería ir con ellos-

- No seas dramático Duo, no va a pasar nada, seremos solo nosotros cuatro. -insistió confiado-

- Ah-ah, no iré -negó con la cabeza- no voy a ir, no pierdas tu tiempo, deberías preguntarme antes de venirte así de la nada.

- Pensé que no te negarías, el restaurante tiene por especialidad la comida que a ti te gusta, además de que iremos con Hilde así que no te aburrirás...

- Esa comida me dejó de gustar hace mucho Robert, además que valla con Hilde no quiere decir que me divierta del todo, estoy acostumbrado a pasar las cenas en casa. -se cruzó de brazos- lo siento de veras, pero no voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué no Duo? -preguntó Heero quien se había mantenido al margen- Si es por Tsume lo cuidaré yo.

- Bien ¿Ves? Él se ofreció a cuidarlo... no puedes decir que no. -insistió una vez más-

- Ustedes no entienden... para mi la cena en familia no existe... ¿Para que quieren que valla? No harán mas que hablar de lo de siempre, me aburriré, siempre me aburro¿Por qué creen que no voy de vacaciones con ustedes como Hilde? Puedo tenerles respeto y apreciarlos, pero no puedo verlos como familia, nunca lo entienden... no sé en que idioma explicárselos. -cerró los ojos amargamente- Lo siento, no iré... no tengo nada que hacer ahí, salúdame a Elisa.

- Hay Duo... como te complicas la vida -refutó el hombre negando con la cabeza-

- ¿Y porque no vienen a cenar aquí? -opinó el oji-cobalto cargando a su hijo mientras su novio lo asesinaba con la mirada-

- La idea era una cena los cuatro, como antes de que los chicos se vinieran a vivir con la beca del colegio... iré a consultarlo con Elisa que esta en el auto -miró al príncipe asintiendo y se enfiló a la puerta por la que luego salió-

- ¡Heero como se te ocurre! -reprochó- ¡No ves que no los quiero cerca¡No me gusta estar con ellos me siento incomodo!

- Me gustaría poder estudiar un poco más sus comportamientos. -comentó-

- ¡Eres exasperante! -bufó cruzándose de brazos haciendo berrinche- ¡Tal parece que 'desahogarte' te puso de demasiado buen humor!

Heero únicamente sonrió y regresó toda su atención a su hijo comenzando a darle besos en la pancita mientras el pequeño sonreía y se llevaba las manos a la boca, por otro lado el trenzado suspiró y se internó en la cocina, sabía que iba a aceptar con tal de pasar 'una cena familiar' con él presente así que mejor revisaba a ver que podría hacer de cena.

Definitivamente el oji-violeta conocía a su 'familia' ya que tal cual como lo había previsto no solo se habían quedado a cenar sino también que todo fue muy aburrido de no ser por Hilde que intentaba poner un laso de comunicación entre todos; Pero realmente era complicado no solo porque el príncipe era callado de por sí, al igual que Elisa, sino también porque Robert y Duo eran solo peleas y a Hilde no le quedaba más que bajar los humos pero eso también era complicado porque el trenzado no era otro sino Shinigami... lo cual significaba que su arrogancia y sarcasmo eran desmedidos. Cayó la profunda noche y el oji-cobalto ya harto de las peleas entre esos dos tomó a su bebé y le dio la tarea a su novio de que lo durmiera, sabía que LO ÚNICO que calmaba increíblemente a Shinigami era estar con Tsume, no sabía porque ni quería saberlo tampoco, pero estaba agradecido a ello; así que sin ningún rodeo ni darle a notar que estaba cansado de los sarcasmos se sentó en el sillón y la paz volvió a toda la casa. Ahora el matrimonio charlaba con su hija adoptiva en uno de los sillones, el chico de ojos claros estaba sentado en otro sofá con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo pero realmente solo descansaba y el oji-violeta estaba apoyado sobre el respaldar del mismo sofá con su hijo en brazos y observando como dormía en completa armonía.

- Duo... -llamó Elisa-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en tono suave y volteando ligeramente el rostro-

- ¿Te llevas materias? -preguntó con igual tono-

-... No -contestó volviendo su mirada al bultito en sus brazos-

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el hombre intrigado por aquella 'calma'-

-... Si -afirmó comenzando a sentir aquella somnolencia-

- ¿Iras de vacaciones a algún lado? -de nuevo la mujer-

-... creo -contestó completamente ido-

- ve a dormir Duo -abrió los ojos-

- ¿No es temprano? -cuestionó Hilde sabiendo que su hermano mayor no se dormía hasta tarde-

- Hum -asintió conteniendo un bostezo y quitando la vista de su pequeño para evitar mas sueño- pero tengo mucho sueño, es normal. -se volteó frotándose los ojos- Hee-chan, dejaré a Tsume conmigo hasta que vengas, luego pásalo a su cuarto.

- Si -asintió cruzándose de brazos-

- Que lástima, hubiéramos venido más temprano para pasar más rato contigo, pensé que dormías hasta bien tarde. -comentó el hombre-

- Tú lo dijiste, DORMÍA -refutó encaminándose a la escalera- que tengan buenas noches.

- ¿Por qué andará tan cansado? -preguntó en un murmullo la mujer-

- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas mamá! -exclamó divertida la pelicorto-

- Siempre que se queda en silencio con Tsume le da sueño -aclaró a sabiendas-

- Heero, nadie se cree eso... -refutó sonriendo- mejor di que tuvieron un día agotador, todos entendemos.

- Como quieras... -se limitó sin inmutarse-

Continuaron hablando sobre temas sin relevancia unos minutos más hasta que el matrimonio y la joven se fueron a descansar, Hilde a su casa con Quatre, y el matrimonio al hotel donde estaban hospedados; el príncipe por fin se halló en paz y se dispuso a subir en dirección a su cuarto cuando el teléfono lo detuvo, no tuvo otra opción que dirigirse a atender.

_**----- Comunicación Telefónica -----**_

- Familia Yui. -en tono seco, quería irse a dormir con su koi de una vez-

- Heero... -un susurro femenino- ¿Puedes darte una vuelta por aquí?... Tu padre esta de pésimo humor y... -

_- ¡LARGATE¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECER! -la voz de Low y un portazo-_

- ¿Relena? -en tono más frío- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- ¡Tu padre esta demasiado enojado¡No sé que paso pero te iba a pedir si no me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy! -exclamó ahora en tono mas fuerte y sumamente temerosa-

- Voy para allá -

- No te tardes por favor -fue lo último antes de que Heero cortara-

_**----- Fin de la Comunicación Telefónica -----**_

Ahora si estaban en problemas, quien sabe lo que habría sucedido allá, pero no podía dejar a Duo solo en la casa porque no estaría tranquilo, tendría que despertarlo... eso no era problema, el problema era su padre ¿Qué diablos habría pasado allá¿Por qué estaría tan enojado ahora?... sería mejor apurarse, podría ponerse violento y no quería ni imaginarse de lo que fuera capas ese tipo. Subió las escaleras apurado y una vez en su cuarto buscó un buzo y una campera, poniéndose lo segundo rápidamente y acercándose a la cama donde su novio y el bebé dormían profundamente.

- Duo, despiértate -llamó mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones del ropero- ¡Duo! -repitió al no haber contestación- Duo Maxwell dale que no tengo tiempo -se acercó a la cama y lo movió- Duo, despiértate.

- ¿Qué quieres?... -preguntó entre sueños con el ceño fruncido-

- Hay problemas en casa de mi padre, no puedo dejarte, levántate. -levantó a su hijo- ¡Vamos vístete antes de que a Low se le dé por la violencia!

- ¡Violencia? -exclamó sentándose de golpe medio dormido-

- Vístete de una vez, te espero en el auto -habló saliendo del cuarto-

Duo no esperó ni dos minutos más y se vistió con la misma ropa que tenía antes de irse a dormir, luego bajo las escaleras apurado y se dirigió al garaje donde efectivamente el príncipe ya lo esperaba con el motor del auto encendido y acomodando a Tsume en la sillita trasera. Quería continuar durmiendo pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía tranquilo estando solo en la casa así que mejor era ir, aunque en casa del Rey el miedo era el mismo Low, de todos modos estando con Heero nada sucedería; este ultimo realmente estaba preocupado, para que Relena le llamara a su casa a estas horas y le pidiera de ir entonces las cosas se habían puesto muy mal, pero lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez no era que tan mal o qué haría ahora sino que pudo haber pasado para que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Se dirigieron hasta esa casa del infierno entre tensión, el oji-violeta estaba muy ensimismado pero no era de preocupación sino que por despertarse de golpe su mente aún no reaccionaba y no lograba pensar nada coherente... gracioso quizás, pero el nunca pudo pensar cosas coherentes apenas al despertar ¡seguía dormido, El oji-cobalto simplemente conservaba la calma, fuera la cual fuera la mutación con la que se encontrase realmente no le preocupaba, él tenía algo que los demás no, y eso era magia. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta el príncipe le dijo a su pareja que se quedara dentro del auto ya que afuera hacia frío y seguramente aún estaba dormido, no recibió ni esperó la respuesta, únicamente bajó del automóvil y entró en la casa la cual tenía todas las luces prendidas; Adentro era todo un desastre, las mucamas estaban concentradas en la planta baja cercanas al comedor o la cocina mientras que Relena esperaba en la sala quietecita y de arriba se oían claramente los reclamos del rey.

- Sube al auto Relena -aclaró frunciendo el ceño y encaminándose a la escalera para enfrentar al toro por los cuernos-

La joven no esperó ni segunda palabra, salió de la casa a las apuradas y se dirigió al auto donde el trenzado jugaba con uno de los cordones de la capucha perteneciente al buzo entre tanto Heero se enfrentaba con el pasillo de la planta alta, los gritos (Por que no eran otra cosa) provenían de la habitación de Lidia... y eso lo asustó, debía admitirlo, no la quería para nada pero tampoco le deseaba el mal de enfrentar a su padre. Se acercó y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, mas o menos se imaginaba la situación de ahí dentro, pero lo que vio era mas de lo que entraba en su razonamiento... humano; Low estaba hincado frente a su segunda esposa mientras esta permanecía recostada en la cama haciendo esfuerzos enormes por respirar debido a que aquel hombre apretaba fuertemente aquel delicado cuello impidiéndole oxigenarse como era debido.

- ¡La suelas ahora mismo! -ordenó abriendo por completo la puerta y entrando a paso apurado-

El Rey tras escuchar la voz de su hijo no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse y retroceder pensando rápidamente en la situación, los ojos cobalto estaban llenos de ira pero se concentraban en su madrastra ayudándola a sentarse para que respirara y dejara de toser, una vez que ésta se calmó regreso la vista a su progenitor clavándola como su fueran dagas en aquel hombre y sin poder evitar que el frío comenzara a emanar de su aura.

- Abajo está mi auto, pasaras esta noche en mi casa -aclaró en tono frío mirando de reojo a Lidia-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO¡¡ESA MUJER AÚN TIENE MUCHAS COSAS QUE ESCUCHAR Y NO SE VA A IR HASTA QUE ENTIENDA COMO DEBEN SER LAS COSAS! -se opuso furioso-

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO LO QUE DIGAS! -exclamó poniéndose de pie y dándole espacio a ella para salir primero-

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES¡¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA, LÁRGATE¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME TRAES SON CONTRARIEDADES, DEBÍ HABERTE MATADO JUNTO CON ESA ESTÚPIDA PARA AHORRARME PROBLEMAS!

No tenía pensado hacer nada ese día, pero lo que NUNCA iba a permitir era que llamara de ese modo a alguien tan puro y querido como su madre ¡JAMÁS LE IBA A PERMITIR ALGO SEMEJANTE A NADIE!. Se acercó hecho una bola de furia y pensó las mil formas de asesinarlo que podría utilizar, pero extrañamente sintió como si su mamá le dijera que no hiciera nada malo, que pensara primero, que lo dejara pasar... la hora de Low estaba bien cerca y no tenía que ser él principie de ello; Intentó contenerse en matarlo ahí mismo, así que únicamente con un movimiento de manos lo mandó a volar contra la pared donde quedó estancado y respirando dificultosamente, y luego se encaminó a la puerta.

- Algún día tendrás tu castigo por hablar de ese modo... -comentó mirando despectivamente como su padre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo- pero yo te agradezco que me hallas dado vida, al menos de no ser por ti jamás hubiera tenido todo lo que tengo... sólo por Duo y Tsume no te mataré, si ellos no estuvieran entonces no estarías vivo, dales las gracias. -se volteó y salió por la puerta-

Bajó las escaleras con una increíble calma, se sentía tranquilo, quizás por el hecho de saber que pronto moriría y pagaría todas sus calamidades, pero no le importaba; no dio ninguna orden, que las mucamas se las arreglasen con él como quisieran y si no podían que renunciaran, no iba a cargar con eso... solo vendría cada tanto para asegurarse de que nada les faltara y no estuviera faltándole el respeto a ninguna de ellas. Cuando llegó al auto Relena sostenía a su hijo mientras el oji-violeta intentaba curar un poco las heridas de Lidia, sentada al lado de Relena en el asiento trasero, y ante esto ultimo simplemente se quedó pensativo.

- No la cures Duo -concluyó encendiendo el auto mientras todos lo miraban atónitos-

- Pero Heero ¿Tu ya viste? No importa que no me dejes no puedo dejarla así... -refutó frunciendo el ceño-

- No seas idiota -soltó intentando no enojarse- ¿No ves que si me presento con Lidia ante la policía puedo levantar cargos contra mi padre?

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el príncipe comenzaba a conducir. Duo estaba sentado tranquilamente hasta que subió aquella mujer al auto, apenas la vio pudo notar las marcas en su cuello y no pudo evitar alarmarse, le preguntó que había sucedido y escuchó toda la versión aterrorizado para luego comprobar que Lidia no sólo tenía marcas en el cuello sino también en el brazo, estomago, hombros y piernas... ante todo eso comenzó a revisar si tenía heridas internas y comenzó a curarlas tras encontrar algunas hasta que llegó Heero; Eso estaba haciendo precisamente hasta hace unos segundos que le escuchó aquello, y tenía razón, si esas marcas continuaban en el cuerpo de esa mujer por más tiempo entonces podían levantar una acusación policial por violencia, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- Tienes razón -se sentó correctamente- este tipo no deja de causar desastres... me preguntó cuando se cumplirá lo que me comentó Midori.

- Si no me hubiera acordado de eso lo hubiera matado -aclaró sin apartar la vista de la calle-

- ¿Lo golpeaste? -miró a su novio-

- Eso no importa -evadió suspirando-

- ... -se le quedó viendo un rato más y luego volteó a la ventana- muero de sueño.

Nadie comentó nada, en cuanto amaneciera y Lidia despertara de una siesta irían a la embajada para presentar cargos, no podían ir a la policía convencional debido a que ellos eran de nacionalidad inglesa y no estadounidense, pero por ahora todos debían descansar excepto él que con todo este revuelo tenía mucho que pensar y ordenar en su cabeza.

Apenas llegaron a la casa cada cual subió a sus habitaciones para descansar, ambas mujeres ocuparían las otras dos de visitas para estar cómodas, Duo se recostó luego de dejar a Tsume en su habitación entre tanto Heero se cambiaba y luego salía en dirección a la biblioteca, el oji-violeta se imaginaba esa acción por lo que simplemente se dedicó a dormir, y ambas mujeres apenas entraron en cada habitación y se recostaron lograron conseguir un sueño profundo y tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo que en la casa del Rey.

El príncipe apenas y se halló completamente solo prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en el sofá echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aún tenía ese fuerte enojo encima aunque era una mezcla de calma e impotencia, no podía hacer nada con su padre pero tampoco tenía deseos de continuar peleando... no sabía que hacer, quería que lo borrasen de su vida y lastimosamente aún continuaba ahí... ojalá estuviera en lugar de Maaya... y pensando en eso, debía encontrar un modo de conocerla, aunque tampoco quería perturbar su vida ¿Cómo sería¿Qué carácter tendría? Con tan solo diez años seguramente era una jovencita muy alegre y divertida, ansiaba mucho verla, una hermanita menor... si tan solo fuera completamente su hermana sentiría mucha más unión con ella pero por ahora era sola intriga y envidia, ella no tenía que pasar por nada de esto, realmente era afortunada, nunca sufrió de la perdida de sus padres porque jamás sintió tenerlos, nunca tuvo que pelearse con ellos, nunca vio enojado de este modo a Low, nunca fue obligada a nada... la vida de un niño normal era increíblemente fácil. Debía encontrar el modo de que ella llevara el apellido que le corresponde, era hija de un Yui y debía portar el apellido Yui, era una princesa y debía ser tratada como tal... quizás podía hacer unos análisis de sangre y esperar a que Low muriera para presentarla oficialmente, no quería que tuvieran que verse la cara; Estaba seguro de que ella estaría feliz de eso, todo niño sueña con ser un príncipe o princesa y a ella se le cumpliría, entre Lidia y Duo la iban a consentir demasiado... también tenía que encontrar la forma de que aprendiera ingles porque estando en Japón seguramente solo sabía ese idioma, pero no podría quitarla de su ambiente, seguramente tenía muchos amigos y no quería quitarle aquella felicidad, Maaya debía continuar viviendo en Japón hasta que tomara una decisión propia con respecto a su vida, dentro de ser la princesa que era por supuesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: al fin, lo dejo ahí, no puedo continuarlo nada mas... el próximo capitulo será distinto xD habrán algunas cosas nuevas. Este... bueno, como vieron las cosas están cambiando pero aún falta cambiar un poco mas, si puedo en el cap que sigue hago presentar a Maaya. Por cierto el Lemon... ya sabía que me lo iban a pedir así que ahí les puse algo, aunque deberán soñar un poco, por cierto ¡se viene el 3x4 si dios quiere!...

AH! Y PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTA TODAVÍA CUAL FUE EL PASADO DE TROWA, WUFEI Y QUATRE! HASTA EL FINAL DE FANFINC SANBRAN TODO ESO! Recuerdan que hice mención de Middie?... pues bueno, aparecerá xD también tendremos a Meiran, no sé si está bien escrito ahí, alguien que me diga como se llama la esposa de Wufei xD ella también aparecerá en el final... tendrán una buena aparición de Shinigami, de Midori, y... ¿Alguien recuerda como se llamaba la madre de Mariemaia?... necesito su nombre que también aparecerá, ahh! Y para los que se preguntan por la pelirroja de la hija de Traize también aparecerá, solo esperen. XD ya ando haciendo planes para todo el final y la secuela,

Por cierto, el capitulo tiene alguno caps mas... pasaran los 40 pero no creo que lleguen a los 45, probablemente solo 42 con epilogo incluido.

Las que se preguntaron porque se llama DREAMS COME TRUE, hasta el cap 40 mas o menos que les tiro la información, esperen, será un capitulo devastador! Jajaja...

Y no me presionen mucho, que ando muy cortada de inspiración y no puedo escribir... por cierto ¡LEAN MI NUEVO FANFINC! UN AMOR EN LA RED. ¡PARA TODOS LOS FANS DEL TIPICO 1X2! ESTARA EN LINEA EN UNOS DIAS, SERA CORTO COMO DE TRES CAPS MASO MENOS A MENOS QUE ME SURGAN MAS IDEAS... BUENO BYES

Ryoko Yuy

PD: vieron, mis notas se volvieron extensas XDDD


	36. La muerte de Duo

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Dialogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Estaba seguro de que ella estaría feliz de eso, todo niño sueña con ser un príncipe o princesa y a ella se le cumpliría, entre Lidia y Duo la iban a consentir demasiado... también tenía que encontrar la forma de que aprendiera ingles porque estando en Japón seguramente solo sabía ese idioma, pero no podría quitarla de su ambiente, seguramente tenía muchos amigos y no quería quitarle aquella felicidad, Maaya debía continuar viviendo en Japón hasta que tomara una decisión propia con respecto a su vida, dentro de ser la princesa que era por supuesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente fue muy ajetreada, Heero y Lidia casi ni estuvieron en la casa por lo que Duo y Relena fueron los únicos que permanecieron allí, la joven ayudo al trenzado a preparar el almuerzo y los quehaceres normales de la casa ya que a pesar de ella no saber casi nada del asunto no quería sentirse inservible y aburrirse.

El oji-violeta estaba no sólo preocupado sino también confundido, era increíble que tan lejos había llegado Low esta vez... era increíble que un Rey se comportara de ese modo tan vulgar, pero sin embargo lo hacia y eso era lo más extraño... quizás ya se estaba volviendo loco, jamás entendería aquella situación. Por un momento, mientras Relena leía un libro de los tantos que tenía Heero en su biblioteca y Tsume jugaba con sus manos en el cochecito, se dispuso a divagar su mente llegando a un punto de relajación en la cual todo su exterior no existía, pudo entonces llegar hasta el Limbo donde casualmente Midori le esperaba y ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre Low... tenía muchas dudas sobre ese hombre pero ella no le respondió nada, simplemente le aseguró que su hora estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos, luego el tema desvarió increíblemente y ella terminó contándole un modo de traspasar la magia de un elegido a otra persona y cosas parecidas las cuales Duo, o Shinigami, apuntó en su memoria para recordarlas más tarde; también le contó un modo de aprovechar la luna nueva para las invocaciones y diferentes símbolos que ayudaban a la hora de utilizar magia.

Lidia llegó a la casa en la tarde traída por uno de los autos escolta enviados por Heero, pero él en cambio se quedó en la embajada dando últimos detalles y ordenando algunas cosas en la casa de su padre para las empleadas que ahora se quedarían con la bestia.

Llegada la noche ahora la mujer se encargaba de bañar al bebé mientras Relena ayudaba a Duo ahora con la cena que en pocos minutos estuvo lista, justo para cuando Lidia terminó de bañar y cambiar a Tsume entregándoselo a su papá para que le diera la leche entre tanto ambas mujeres ponían la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo el príncipe llegó a la casa, mucho trabajo, pero a pesar de encontrarse agotado su humor se mantenía tranquilo; había arreglado todo para que ningún problema surgiera en los próximos días y hasta había tenido tiempo de hablar con Traize para solucionar le problema de Joseph Calment llegando a una conclusión bastante coherente, claro que aún tenía que hablar con otra persona que seria quien llevara la magia del cuarto elegido... antes de eso debía charlar con Duo la decisión y preguntarle cuando podían utilizar el conjuro de luna nueva para ver a su madre.

Cenaron en completa tranquilidad, pero nadie decía absolutamente nada con respecto a nada, el oji-cobalto estaba agotadísimo por tener que estar de un lado al otro, Relena no tenía deseos de hablar, Lidia estaba deprimida y Duo estaba en la primer fase de somnolencia por estar dándole la leche a Tsume entre que hablaba con Midori sobre algunas cosas poco importantes como Heero en su niñez. De repente un pico de energía provocó que la mirada cobalto se posara sobre su pareja penetrantemente, como preguntándole con ella lo que había sucedido, al sentirla el trenzado sonrió y alzó la vista para darle su respuesta.

- No fue nada, estuve toda la tarde comunicándome con Midori y creo que ya no me queda energía para seguir la charla -contestó con una sonrisa tranquila-

- ¿De que hablaron? -preguntó volviendo a su cena-

- Muchas cosas, Joseph, conjuros, símbolos, tu padre, incluso tu -sonrió un poco más- me contaba las travesuras que hacías de pequeño.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar con ella? -preguntó Relena-

- Con magia -respondió el oji-violeta sonriendo-

- ¿Hablaron sobre luna nueva? -lo miró-

- Si, ya tengo el símbolo, el conjuro y el tipo de magia -asintió- También me contó como hacer para pasar la magia del elegido, los pros y los contras.

- Hable con Traize sobre eso, la semana entrante arreglamos ese problema... primero tengo que hablar con el que llevará la magia.

- ¿Y quien será? -cuestionó intrigado-

- Tu sabes quien -lo miró profundamente-

- Esto me va a gustar -sonrió abiertamente- dudo mucho que se niegue debido a que tiene a quien proteger, además no le gusta sentirse inservible...

No hablaron más del asunto, entre ellos sabían perfectamente todos los detalles así que no debían de contarse con palabras frente a los demás. Luego de cenar ambas mujeres ordenaron toda la mesa y la cocina entre que el trenzado se fue a dormir porque tenía sueño, luego cuando todo estuvo en orden los otros tres habitantes subieron a sus habitaciones para disponerse a descasar.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano y luego de desayunar, ordenar y tener todo listo citaron a todos los elegidos, sinners y demás a la casa, Relena y Lidia también serían expectantes pero no era gran problema... de hecho iba a servir ya que la concentración de magia aunque sea humana dentro de la casa ayudaría a la invocación; Llamarían a Midori. Entre Traize y Milliardo corrieron todos los muebles para dejarlos en una pared y dejar el centro de la sala limpia, en uno de los sillones se sentaron Lidia, Relena, Wufei y Hilde, ésta última con Tsume en brazos, y en suelo estaban Milliardo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Joseph y Traize en ese orden mientras que Duo permanecería al medio ya que sería quien iniciara la invocación por ser Shinigami el intermediario entre ambos mundos.

La casa se cerró completamente tanto de ventanas como puertas para que no se viera nada desde afuera haciendo que adentro hubiera un aire misterioso y oscuro iluminado solo en algunas lámparas, una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en sus lugares Shinigami hizo acto de presencia soltando toda su magia al extremo, el despliegue era increíblemente alto, tanto así que el suelo se tornó negro por causa de la niebla.

- No vallan a utilizar magia, sino mi cuerpo material quedará encerrado entre ambos mundos -advirtió el trenzado cerrando los ojos y aumentando aún mas su poder- No creo que a Heero le haga chiste quedarse sin Duo. -sonrió divertido-

- ¿Y para que nos tienes aquí entonces? -preguntó Milliardo-

- Idiota, ustedes tienen magia pero les prohíbo usarla, serán mi base de energía para extender la apertura de los mundos, yo la tomaré sin permiso -rió-

- Eso es violación... -susurró Quatre-

- ... ¿Seremos violados por un dios?... -continuó Joseph-

- Lo mato -concluyó Heero-

- Concéntrense cabezas huecas -advirtió el moreno de ojos celestes-

Shinigami sonrió gracioso por los comentarios tan fuera de lugar e hizo aparecer su hoz rápidamente mientras marcaba un circulo al borde de los demás (estaban sentados en circulo) el cual se tornó brillante, un verde brillante, seguidamente en su interior se formó el kanji de la muerte en igual tono entre tanto el oji-violeta hacía desaparecer su hoz y cerraba los ojos uno instantes, al volverlos a abrir estos ya no eran violetas sino negros, más negros que la noche, negros azabache y su cabello cambió de tonalidades concluyendo en el castaño original con pequeñas mechas en negro.

La magia continuó incrementándose, ahora por límites inimaginables mientras todos miraban atentos y asombrados.

La mirada del anteriormente oji-violeta se perdió en un punto vacío de la casa mientras una columna de luz verdezca se formaba a su alrededor encerrándolo por unos instantes, la sala permanecía ahora iluminada por la luz esa ya que las lámparas se habían apagado misteriosamente instantes atrás sin que nadie lo notase. De repente el tubo de luz desapareció y se difuminó por el suelo, mezclándose con el humo negro emanante del símbolo, todo permaneció calmo mientras Shinigami volvía a abrir sus ojos negros y levantaba la vista hasta uno de los lugares vacíos del circulo donde comenzaba a concentrarse el humo negro y verde; minutos más tarde la figura de un cuerpo comenzaba a materializarse de entre el humo y de pie ahí frente a ellos se formaba lentamente la imagen del Midori, el cuerpo que tenía antes de morir pero sin ningún tipo de mancha, puro, limpio, inmaculado... como bajando del mismo cielo...

Las miradas de todos observaron asombradísimos aquel cuerpo corpóreo y nítido entre tanto abandonaban el círculo poniéndose de frente a la mujer para observarla mejor, la transformación de Shinigami no se desvaneció sino que permaneció allí mientras Midori abría lentamente los ojos con una sonrisa siempre de pie, sin moverse. El primero en romper el hielo fue el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte, con su tono jovial y arrogante.

- No hay mucho tiempo Midori-san -pronunció con una sonrisa-... aún no controlo toda la magia que me diste.

- Lo sé Shini-chan -correspondió la sonrisa-... pero si nadie dice nada, no sé por donde empezar...

- Están asombrados, déjalos, creo que será mejor que yo empiece a preguntar... -concluyó suspirando- ¿No hay modo de mantenerte sin que yo tenga que trasformarme? Es pesado estar así ¿Sabes?

- Deberás acostumbrarte... es parte del entrenamiento, sólo que tu quisiste evitarlo -respondió sentándose en el suelo de rodillas-

- Ja, se supone que un Dios no tiene que pasar por esto -masculló amargamente pero sin borrar la sonrisa y después se puso serio perdiendo su vista en el suelo-... están haciendo apuestas... malditos demonios... -comentó mas para sí mismo-... me están subestimando...

- No pienses en eso, son los que después le causan estragos a Duo -alertó la mujer amargamente-

- Ya sé, pero no puedo ignorarlos -sonrió volviendo a la realidad- ¿¡Oigan cabezas de chorlito no piensan decir nada?

- ¡¡Shinigami...! -regañó Quatre mirándolo en forma de reproche mientras abrazaba suavemente al príncipe quien mantenía la cabeza gacha-

- ¡¡Que no me venga con que se deprimió! ¡¡Fue él quien me pidió que trajera a Midori, ahora que la tiene aquí que diga algo! -se defendió mostrándose molesto, aunque no lo estaba.-

- ¡¡TE MATARÍA SI NO FUERAS DUO! -estalló el oji-cobalto fulminándolo con la mirada-

- No empiecen a pelear chicos, no es momento -refutó el profesor-

- ¡¡Él empezó! -se defendió Heero- ¡¡No me venga a decir eso a...! -se quedó en silencio tras sentirse abrazado por atrás, ese aroma era de su madre... aún tenía su aroma... -

Nadie dijo nada, nadie podía romper el momento y simplemente bajaron la vista dolidos... Shinigami comprendía mejor que nadie ese sentimiento tras reencontrarse con alguien tan querido, lo sabía por Duo, y porque a él le hubiese sucedido igual de estar en lugar del príncipe... los demás simplemente sabían que ese momento era especial, y no convenía romper la magia del lugar.

Heero tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos por no llorar, intentaba no llorar, pero era casi imposible porque sus ojos insistían en llenarse de agua y se vio obligado a cerrarlos con fuerza mientras los brazos de su madre continuaban a su alrededor, sujetó con fuerza esos brazos ahora materiales mientras dejaba de contener las lágrimas, ya no tenía sentido contenerlas... ya no podía, no podía evitar sentirse tan débil y dolido, necesitaba llorar... necesitaba que ella supiera cuanta falta le hacia, pero no quería hablar, no quería que vieran que tan destruido estaba por dentro; sus lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos lentamente directo al suelo con su rostro oculto por el flequillo, no se oyeron sollozos, sólo se vio las lágrimas caer una tras otra al suelo en silencio mientras Quatre le imitaba pero con una sonrisa amarga.

De repente Shinigami se puso de pie, ya no lo aguanto más, no soportaba verlo llorar y sentir toda esa angustia viniendo de su corazón... no le gustaba gozar de aquel modo especialmente esa depresión, proveniente de esa persona; caminó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a Heero y se agachó ante la mirada expectante de todos, pero el trenzado no dijo nada sólo levantó una mano y la colocó en la cabeza del príncipe absorbiendo una buena cantidad de su energía hasta que éste no pudo mantenerse sentado por su cuenta debido al mareo y tuvo que ser sostenido por Quatre y Midori, aún a pesar de eso, el oji-cobalto no dejó que nadie le viera los ojos, no dejó que nadie le viera las lágrimas.

-... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... -preguntó en un susurro con la mirada en el suelo, pero nadie podía verla.-

- Porque me está fastidiando tu depresión -contestó volviendo al centro del circulo- no te olvides que yo absorbo eso, así que mejor distráete o te quito la conciencia, agradece que te halla dejado algo de energía para estar conciente. -se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos haciéndose el enojado-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? -preguntó Traize-

- Bastante, la energía de Heero me ayudó a reforzarme así que tenemos un buen rato más -abrió los ojos con su mirada fría- ¿Midori que era eso tan importante que querías avisarme?

- ¿Recuerdas que Heero no es elegido? -preguntó ella sin soltar a su hijo mientras Shinigami asentía- Cuando la pelea llegue el principio y el final serán uno para dar la conclusión.

- Pero eso es una profecía ¿Cuál es su traducción? -cuestionó Milliardo-

- No puedo decírselas, eso depende de ustedes... y si no lo descubren la Gaia desaparecerá junto con toda la vida que pueda formarse. -habló seriamente-

- Repítela -ordenó Traize frunciendo el ceño-

- 'Cuándo la pelea llegue el principio y el final serán uno para dar la conclusión'-recitó Shinigami- Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que busca exactamente Harpagón?

- La Gaia -lo miró- pero ésta se encuentra protegida por el anterior heredero, cuando la Gaia salga del escudo en el que está entonces él vendrá a buscarla, pero para eso tiene que matarlo a Heero... y es ahí donde ustedes tienen que pelear, si Harpagón elimina completamente la esencia de Heero y de Tsume entonces la Gaia quedará en sus manos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el pequeño Tsu-chan en todo esto? -preguntó Quatre-

- Es el hijo de Heero, si mi hijo no cumple su deber entonces todo pasa a manos de su hijo como me pasó a mí. -miró al rubio-

- Pero yo no perderé -sentenció sentándose por cuenta propia-

- Pero si Shinigami pierde es lo mismo -todas las miradas se fijaron en ella- es algo que deben averiguar ustedes... no puedo decirles por ahora -cerró los ojos- sólo deben pensar en la profecía, recuerden que el principio y el final deben ser uno para dar una conclusión...

- Esa no es la profecía de la vez anterior -aclaró Zechs- ¿Qué es esta profecía?

- Ustedes quieren buscar una forma de que la historia no se repita, ésta es la única que existe luego de rescribir el libro.

- Creo que entiendo -sonrió el trenzado mientras todos le miraban- Midori ¿entonces quien la llevará no es quien nosotros creemos? ¿Entonces cuando dice el final quiere decir...? -sonrió maliciosamente-

- Eres muy inteligente -sonrió la mujer- ¿A qué conclusión llegaste?

- ... -bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido-... mi única duda es por qué...

- Piensa detenidamente Shini -expresó la mujer animadamente, como ansiosa- dime algo, si el final y el principio se unen ¿Dónde terminará el libro? ¿Dónde comenzará? Lamentablemente este es el único camino.

- ... si, eso lo sé... -suspiró angustiado- espera que lo digiera.

- ¿No nos vas a decir a que conclusión llegaron? -cuestionó Joseph-

- No -sentenció el pelilargo poniéndose de pie- es mejor que no lo sepan, sólo cuídense de no morir. -caminó hasta Traize- eres el siguiente, me queda poca fuerza -colocó su mano en la cabeza miel absorbiendo su energía-

- Y algo más -continuó- quiero que se mantengan alejados de Harpagón... quiero que se cierren como grupo y no acepten a nadie mas que no sea elegido.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el rubio de ojos aqua-

- Por que Harpagón estoy segura que atacará desde el punto más débil de todos ustedes, y eso no les conviene, porque si daña ese punto débil entonces no ganaran.

- Entonces no aceptaremos a nadie más en el grupo -concluyó Zechs-

- y Shinigami, la vida de todos está en tus manos, creo que es más que obvio el porqué. -lo miró con el ceño fruncido-

- Claro, lo sé bien -asintió con una sonrisa arrogante-

De repente el trenzado cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras su transformación se desvanecía y volvía casi inmediatamente, Midori también sufrió un leve bajo y se mareó siendo sostenida por su hijo hasta que de pronto la energía comenzó a variar dentro del cuerpo de Shinigami, ambas personas venidas del otro mundo comenzaron a respirar agitadas.

- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó Heero sosteniendo a su madre-

- Son ellos... se enojaron... -susurró la mujer agitada-

- ¿Ellos? -cuestiono Joseph-

- Los Shinigami's... -contestó el trenzado-... ellos están... malditos demonios... -se agarró el pecho fuertemente-

- Déjalos Shini, mejor me voy -pidió al ver el desgaste de energía que hacia-

- No, aún no hemos terminado de hablar, aún no es momento -tosió- aún no te irás.

- Pero... -intento cuestionar la mujer-

- ¡Cierra la boca Midori-san, te digo que aún no te iras, todavía tienes cuentas pendientes con Heero! -ordenó cerrando los ojos y concentrando su magia absorbiendo otro poco de los demás para mantenerse-

Absolutamente todos comprendieron a lo que se refería el trenzado y no pudieron cuestionar nada, comprendían que tanto madre como hijo debían necesitar tiempo para charlar solos y aclarar las cosas que había entre ambos, por eso ellos también concentraron su magia para poder brindársela a Shinigami y así mantener el enlace con el otro mundo entre tanto el Dios de la Muerte hacia esfuerzos gigantescos por no perder todo aquello.

La magia estaba escapándosele de las manos, sentía que lo que le brindaban no era suficiente pero no podía exigirles más, sentía como su mente comenzaba a confundirse debido al Limbo y los Shinigami's pero intentó ser fuerte y continuar, él era El Dios de la Muerte, nadie debía ni podía ganarle... nadie era superior ¡¡Él era el mejor de todos!...

Heero estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para decirle que dejara eso, que no importaban las cosas que quería decirle a su madre... que más le valía el cuerpo de Duo, que más le importaba él que su madre... lastimosamente era así, Midori ya estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada para revivirla, por ello quería conservar lo que tenía y ese era a él ya fuera Duo o Shinigami, ambos eran lo mismo, a ambos los adoraba tremendamente a pesar de que con uno se llevara siempre la contra; pero no pudo ni acercarse siquiera que una columna de luz verde envolvió por completo el cuerpo del trenzado haciendo que la luz destellara en la casa. La magia que se desprendía desde el portal interdimensional era tremenda, muy fuerte y tanto que quizás no habría modo de combatirla.

Nadie dijo una palabra, todos intentaban mirar a cualquier lado salvo aquella columna de luz que cegaba a cualquiera con el fuerte brillo pero al mismo tiempo deseaban observar como se desencadenaban las cosas, todo sucedía muy rápido y no lograban comprender nada... aquello parecía un sueño, o una pesadilla. De repente las luces comenzaron a mostrar como si figuras o cuerpos se estuvieran moviendo dentro de aquella columna en la que estaba encerrado Shinigami, pero no podían divisar nada más que sus contornos deformados, eran como personas moviéndose continua y rápidamente entorno al trenzado de quien no tenían ni pista hasta que Quatre logró sentir sus sentimientos, logró percibir una fuerte tristeza, susto, depresión, angustia, confusión dentro del alma de su amigo e instintivamente miró al príncipe mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba indicándole que la tristeza del oji-violeta crecía y se vio obligado a sostenerse de Trowa para no caer; el oji-cobalto entendió el mensaje y dejando a su madre al cuidado de Zechs y Joseph concentró lo que le quedaba de magia para intentar disolver aquella columna de luz, pero luego recordó que si hacia eso quizás el cuerpo de su koi desapareciese y quedara entre ambos mundos... se vio obligado a desistir y quedarse sin hacer nada, que frustrante...

Duo estaba asustado, ahí adentro frente a él solo veía oscuridad y más oscuridad, silencio y más silencio, no había a nada a lo cual aferrarse ni nadie al cual pedirle ayuda, hasta que sintió una presencia y miró en todas direcciones para encontrarla pero frente a él apareció el cuerpo de una mujer de estatura promedio, cabello castaño claro y ojos violáceos como los de él, pero no era una persona cualquiera, no era una mujer cualquiera... ¡¡Era su madre!; atrás de ella un hombre, de cabello castaño algo más oscuro y ojos azules, apareció con el rostro serio, era alto, bastante alto y corpulento... no lo reconoció en una primer instancia, pero luego algo le llamó la atención y era que sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de... Hilde... ¡Imposible ese hombre era su padre, ¡¿Pero como, ¿¡No se suponía que estaban muertos, ¿¡Acaso de nuevo venían a acecharle?. A una distancia de ellos apareció una mujer de bucles rubios y ojos negros, ella estaba vestida de negro como monja... un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven pelilargo al reconocerla, esa mujer era la que le cuido durante niño, la cual murió en un incendio dentro del orfanato, la hermana Helen. Al lado de ella y con una sonrisa apareció un hombre bastante anciano por sus arrugas sosteniendo un librito pequeño, sus ropas eran de negro y su mirada muy dulce... él era... su tío, el tío Maxwell, el tío que había cuidado de él sin saber que eran parientes, el tío que años después murió en el mismo incendio que Helen... el tío que tanto le quiso y le hizo sentir querido en ese espantoso orfanato.

Todo era un nudo de sentimientos, desde alegría por verlos hasta tristeza por recordarlos, no quería tener que sufrir esas pesadillas de nuevo... ahora estaba bien, ahora tenía a Heero, ahora tenía a sus amigos, ahora tenía una familia, no quería tener que volver a sufrir por su pasa ¡¡no era su culpa lo que sus padres hubieran hecho!... Pero sin embargo ahí estaban, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos mientras los cuerpos de esas personas que alguna vez amo comenzaban a desgarrarse aterradoramente hasta convertirse en demonios del bajo mundo, esas cosas horribles con cuernos, comnillos, piel marrón oscura y grasienta, ojos grandes y negros y dientes rojos como la sangre; esos seres eran repugnantes y lo peor era que se acercaban rápidamente mientras que él a su vez intentaba alejarse pero parecía que la distancia nunca crecía sino que se achicaba por más que corriera en otra dirección para que no lo tocasen. Grito y grito pidiendo ayuda pero no había caso, nadie le oía, estaba desesperado, necesitaba salir de allí como fuese ¡¡QUERÍA VOLVER A SU CASA, CON SU HEERO, CON SU HIJO, CON SUS AMIGOS!...

De pronto una luz blanquecina cubrió el cuerpo de Midori mientras la columna de luz verde desaparecía por completo mostrando así al trenzado con el cabello suelto ya de su color natura únicamente de pie con los ojos cerrados y un semblante relajado a pesar de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. El chico estoico no lo dudó sabiendo que su madre estaría bien con esos otros así que se acercó rápidamente al igual que Quatre junto a Duo quien al tenerlos cerca se desplomó inconsciente en los brazos de su pareja sin siquiera abrir los ojos, el oji-cobalto lo abrazo fuerte sosteniéndolo mientras se arrodillaba para poder revisarlo con el rubio pero notó que algo no andaba bien, la piel del trenzado estaba helada... muy helada.

-... No puede ser... -susurró tocándole el cuello y buscando el pulso sin encontrarlo- Quatre, Quatre, dime que... -llamó desesperándose-

- Por dios -buscó los latidos con su magia- ¡Heero recuéstalo en el sillón, no puede haberle pasado algo! ¡¡nadie intervino! -habló exaltado-

- ¿Qué le paso? -preguntó Midori-

- ¿Qué tiene mi hermano? -cuestiono acongojada Hilde-

Los demás continuaron haciendo preguntas pero Heero no escuchó ni respondió ninguna, estaba demasiado asustado por Duo, no podía estar pasando esto... simplemente era inentendible, inexplicable, irracional... pero ahora lo importante era asegurarse que su Duo estuviera bien, tenía que estar bien, se prometieron estar juntos siempre... no podía dejarlo, no debía, no tenía... ¡¡Tenía que estar a su lado!. Quatre al ver que era el único capaz de arreglar esto intento buscar algún signo de daño ya sea mental como físico o astral pero todo estaba tranquilo, como inexistente... como si Shinigami o Duo Maxwell jamás hubieran existido, esto no era posible, las cosas no tenían que terminar así... ¡¡DUO NO PODIA HABER MUERTO!...

Los minutos pasaron y el rubio no se rindió, continuó intentando buscar una brecha que le indicara la vida de su amigo trenzado sin lograr conseguir nada, ahora el príncipe estaba recargado hacia delante en el respaldar del sillón sobre sus codos mirando como perdido el rostro de su novio, prometido y amante como esperando verle reaccionar, Hilde lloraba desconsoladamente siendo consolada por Lidia entre tanto los demás mantenían silencio comprendiendo lo que había sucedido, pero Midori estaba atenta a la situación buscando entre sus conocimientos una explicación para todo esto, hasta que la encontró.

-... déjalo Quatre... -pidió en un murmullo cerrando los ojos para que nadie viera su dolor-

- ¡¡Pero Heero y si realmente...! -no pudo pronunciarlo, la sola palabra le daba pavor- ¡¡Si Duo realmente esta... esta así, yo tengo que hacer algo tiene que haber algún modo de salvarle! ¡¿O ya te rendiste a perderlo!

- ¡Claro que no! -respondió cerrando mas fuerte los ojos- No lo hagas más difícil, dejémoslo así ahora.

- ¡¡PERO HEERO...! -intentó protestar el rubio- ¡¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE DUO MUERA SIN QUE YO HALLA INTENTADO ALGO! ¡¡NO PUEDO ES MI AMIGO, TU PROMETIDO, EL PADRE DE TSUME, EL HERMANO DE HILDE!

- ¡¡CALLATE! -estalló mirándolo con los ojos aguosos- ¡¡Y dime que vas a lograr, esto no es una enfermedad o herida, esto es magia, no lo vas a salvar con magia sinner! ¿¡Por que no me dejas a mi buscar el modo de hacer algo? ¡¡SE SUPONE QUE DUO ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD QUATRE! -levantó la voz irguiéndose y apretando sus puños-

- Tu tampoco podrás sacarlo de ese estado -comentó Midori suave y angustiadamente mientras Tsume comenzaba a llorar-... Esto sucedió por su culpa, fue muy débil, Shinigami no fue capas de proteger su mente, los demonios fueron mas vivos que él y tocaron su punto débil... Duo no resistió y su vida fue intercambiada por la mía.

Un silencio amargo y tenso recorrió la sala y la mente de los ocupantes quienes terminaban de asumir las noticias lentamente, pero el llanto de Tsume no cesaba así que su padre caminó lentamente y lo tomó en brazos dejando a Hilde libre del trabajo; El bebé se medio calmó rápidamente una vez acomodado entre el calor de los brazos pertenecientes a su padre pero aún así continuó algo inquieto y lloriqueando por lo que Heero únicamente pudo soltar un suspiro cerrando los ojos, sentía una profunda pesadez en su pecho pero no la iba a dejar ver ahí frente a todos, iba a ser fuerte, las cosas no podían terminar así, Duo y él habían prometido seguir juntos todas sus vidas, tenían muchos planes... no podía tirarlos abajo ahora, menos ahora que faltaba tan poco para el casamiento, menos ahora que tenían a Tsume para criarle...

- Arreglemos esto -ordenó en tono serio caminando hasta el carrito de su hijo y dejándolo allí-

- ¿Arreglar que? -preguntó Joseph sin comprender-

- La sala, yo me encargo de lo demás -aclaró mirando de frente a los demás-

- Ya te dije que no lograras hacer mucho... -repitió la mujer dolida- Heero yo te entiendo pero en tus condiciones no podrás, el único que puede seria Shinigami pero... no tengo idea de cómo contactarlo.

- Duo ya no esta con vida ¿Cierto? -pronuncio lo más fríamente que pudo- yo puedo establecer un hilo mental hasta los principios del Limbo, quizás sea algo.

- ¿Crees poder? Tu magia no es mucha luego de la invocación -habló Traize poniéndose de pie-

- Yo puedo reponer sus energías -se ofreció Quatre-

- Trowa llévalo a mi habitación -señaló con la mirada a su novio- Quatre vamos a mi despacho, Hilde lávate la cara y se positiva, luego ayuda a Lidia, Relena y Joseph a correr los muebles de nuevo.

- ¿Y nosotros? -cuestiono Zechs-

- Recobren energías y busquen información -respondió- ¿Madre... podrías cuidarlo?... -preguntó algo temeroso mirando a su progenitora-

- Claro -asintió sonriendo- me va a encantar, cualquier cosa avísanos, suerte -levantó el pulgar en simbolización-

Con todo arreglado cada cual se puso a hacer lo indicado, cada uno en silencio y angustiado por los acontecimientos menos la mujer... ¿Revivida?... si, prácticamente era una revivida; Ella estaba sonriente, confiaba en Heero y sabía que algo se le ocurriría, su niño era listo eso lo tenía seguro, además estaba fascinada con su nieto, era una belleza, tan chiquito y adorable... le recordaba mucho al mismo Heero de bebé, siempre tranquilo y vivaz.

En el despacho del príncipe ambos adolescentes buscaban información en libros de apuntes y mágicos, necesitaban buscar un modo de mantener aunque sea a Duo entre ambos mundos, si llegaba a ir al Limbo entonces pasaría directo al otro mundo y eso no era positivo, el rubio estaba preocupadísimo en especial porque sentía como su mejor amigo se rompía por dentro, era increíble lo bien que lo ocultaba... ni una sola muestra de dolor, ni una sola muestra de angustia, simplemente frialdad y seriedad aunque su corazón se estaba desmoronando y ya casi no quedaba nada de él; Por otra parte el oji-cobalto se sentía destruido, él amaba a su madre pero sabía que ella estaba muerta, siempre lo estuvo y estaba acostumbrado a no tenerla consigo por más que la extrañase... pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar lejos de su Duo, no quería tenerlo lejos, necesitaba a su trenzado ocurrente y divertido a su lado para toda la vida... moría de ganas por llorar, pero no lo haría, no lloraría ahora, tenía que buscar la solución rápido en debe de perderse en la depresión, Duo volvería a su lado y volvería a pelear con Shinigami como antes, volverían a enojarse y volverían a pegarse con lo primero que encontraran como esa mañana que en debe de despertar su Duo despertó el Dios de la Muerte, se enojó tanto que terminaron haciendo guerra de almohadones... a pesar de todo, lo había disfrutado mucho.

Las horas pasaron y aún no tenían nada, ya eran las nueve de la noche y aún no encontraban ningún dato que les ayudase; Hilde estaba haciendo la cena mientras charlaba con Joseph, Trowa y Relena entre tanto Zechs y Milliardo ayudaban a Quatre y a Heero con la investigación, las otras dos mujeres estaban en la sala sentadas y sin decir nada, una de ellas dándole la leche al bebé después de bañarlo y la otra simplemente tensa ya que a su lado se encontraba la primer esposa de su marido.

- No te preocupes -rompió el hielo Midori- yo lo odio, no tienes que cuidarte de lo que dices... estoy al tanto de todo.

- Perdóname... no eh sabido cuidar muy bien de tu hijo. -se disculpó mirando al suelo- ni siquiera sé cuidar bien de mi hija.

- Eso ya está hecho, sólo no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error... aún puedes ser feliz -sonrió poniéndose de pie- iré a ver a Heero, ya deben tener avances.

Lidia observó como aquella mujer se alejaba por el pasillo de la casa, no podía evitar sentirse confundida pero en el fondo admiraba a aquella persona, quizás comprendía porque Heero jamás dejo de pensar en ella.

Cuando Midori llego hasta la puerta del despacho entró sin tocar la puerta y la mirada de todos los hombres se centraron en ella pero tres de ellos volvieron a los libros y sólo uno le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Sucede algo Midori? -preguntó Quatre amablemente-

- Creo que es mejor que descansen, aunque sea quince minutos, pronto estará la cena. -informó con un tono de hablar muy suave poniendo a Tsume con la cabeza en su hombro para que eructase-

- Entiendo pero dudo que todos estos hombres se muevan de aquí, recuerde que todos estamos muy preocupados -volvió su vista a los libros-

- Dije que es mejor que vallan a descansar, ahora -en tono amenazante-

Traize y Zechs reconocieron ese tono de voz, era el que usaba cuando no admitía un no por respuesta y si se lo dabas era capas de clavarte en la pared con una estaca de hielo, así que obedecieron sin ninguna palabra y salieron del despacho ante la mirada sorprendida de Quatre, algo le indicó que también debería irse si quería preservar su vida así que acató la orden de la mujer poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta en silencio; Heero sólo lo miró de reojo mientras se alejaba y volvió al libro, poco le importaba todo lo que estuviera excluido de su tema principal, 'DUO'

- Hijo deberías descansar -sugirió sentándose a su lado aún con el niño en la misma posición, pero nadie le respondió- Heero no me ignores, -advirtió en tono amenazante, pero nadie le hizo caso- ¡No me ignores niño mal criado! -le pegó con la mano en la cabeza-

- ¡Oye! -exclamó sobándose la cabeza- Tienes mano pesada, mide la fuerza.

- Entonces aprende a hacer caso a tu madre cuando te dice algo -refutó entregándole al bebé y quitándole de las manos los libros-

- No me hace gracia -susurró en tono frío mirando a su madre de igual modo-

- A mí tampoco -sonrió- vamos Hee-chan debes de relajarte un poco, comprendo tu situación pero no te descuides tampoco, tienes que...

- No me vuelvas a llamar así -cerró los ojos recargándose en el sillón-

- No seas arisco neko, -lo abrazó recostándolo de espaldas en su pecho- ya verás que todo estará bien, Duo estará bien. -le acarició la cabeza-

- ... Suéltame... -pidió confundido e intentando enderezarse-

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó mirándolo dulcemente- ¿Por qué no quieres que te abrace?

- ¿No es obvio?... -sarcástico- No es el momento para esto, no puedo sentirme feliz a pesar de tenerte si sé que es a expensas de la vida de Duo, si lo tuviera a él también justo ahora entonces todo seria distinto. -jugó con las manitos de su hijo que comenzaba con sus gorjeos-

-... ¿Sabes algo?... -le miró nostálgica pero con una sonrisa amarga- Tsume se parece mucho a ti cuando eras bebé, siempre estabas tranquilito pero a la vez despedías mucha alegría y vida -estiró su mano hasta tocarle los cabellos a su hijo-... es increíble como has crecido, te ves tan bien -sonrió divertida- ahora comprendo como has hecho para que Shinigami caiga en ti, si yo tuviera la edad de Duo también te querría para mi -bromeó-

- ... -guardó silencio, no por haber oído su nombre... sino porque la ocurrencia de su madre le recordó mucho al día de ayer cuando hablaron sobre las fans-

- Heero -llamó haciéndole girar- se vienen tiempos difíciles para todos, por nada en el mundo desconfíes de tus amigos, no desconfíes de Duo en especial... y nunca lo descuides, porque a la mínima brecha que dejes posiblemente lo pierdas, el peligro no ah pasado por más que él te ame.

- Tu y Shinigami nos ocultan muchas cosas -aseveró pensando en las palabras de su madre-

- Si, pero a su debido tiempo lo sabrán todo, sólo confíen mutuamente y nada malo sucederá -sonrió triste acariciándole la mejilla-... perdóname por no estar contigo, si yo hubiera ido al entrenamiento con Traize y Zechs ese día entonces aún estaríamos juntos mi pequeño... -se lamentó comenzando a llorar silenciosamente-

- Mamá... -susurró tragando saliva-

- Ya sé, no tiene caso, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás... -cerró los ojos aún acariciándole-... pero lo único que quiero que sepas, es que hagas lo que hagas yo siempre estaré ahí secundándote, siempre lo eh estado... yo también sé que hay cosas de tu vida que no comprendes... pero lo harás, te aseguro que lo entenderás, se fuerte como hasta ahora, se valiente y positivo como hasta ahora, nunca olvides tus metas, tus principios y tus sentimientos que son lo mas importante en todo ser humano... -las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, ahora siendo imitada por su hijo-... no quiero asustarte, pero vive cada día como el último de tu vida... Heero mi amor, falta muy poco tiempo para el final... -abrió los ojos mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de luz- y cuando ese día llegue algo terrible pasara, él lo decidió así, es lo mejor, nunca olvides que tu eres mi pequeño rayito de luz y no te quiero perder ¿Si? -sonrió forzosamente-... se fuerte mi niño, de ahora en más no olvides que tienes a quien cuidar, alguien depende mucho de ti... continua adelante por él, pase lo que pase.

- ... No entiendo... ¿Quién decidió que? -cuestionó con la voz quebrada-

- No puedo decirte -sonrió un poco más- cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás mi pequeño... -su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse-

- Mamá... -susurró dejando caer las lágrimas y abrazándola con un brazo debido a que aún tenía a Tsume-... te quiero mucho...

-... Yo también mi tesoro...

La luz inundó la habitación por unos cuantos minutos en un despliegue de magia y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad nuevamente dejó a su hijo en el sofá más delante de sí para poder llorar abiertamente, le dolía el pecho increíblemente, no podía aguantar ese peso en su corazón, sintió una leve presencia cerca de él y se secó los ojos con la manga de la camisa para luego levantarla vista nublada pero sólo logró ver un brillo que le produjo dolor de cabeza debido a las lágrimas; luego la presencia se consolidó pero no logró abrir los ojos por el dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas que luchaban por continuar cayendo, aquella persona se arrodilló a su lado y sintió una mano en su pierna como apoyándose, entonces lucho contra el dolor de cabeza para poder ver.

-... Heero... -susurró acongojado-

El susodicho al reconocer la voz simplemente le abrazó con fuerza arrodillándose a su lado para estar más cómodo y desahogándose abiertamente, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido ni quería que se lo explicaran, solo quería llorar, abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo, disfrutarlo, saber que estaba ahí. Duo le correspondió el abrazo sin comprender mucho de lo que sucedía, pero sólo sabía que su príncipe estaba llorando y eso tenía que ser por algo fuerte ya que Heero no lloraba por cualquier cosa; lo abrazó bien fuerte mientras el oji-cobalto hundía más y más el rostro en el cuello de su novio sin ocultar para nada sus sollozos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y el trenzado giró su vista automáticamente chocándola con la aqua sorprendida de Quatre que luego le sonrió, con la mirada comprendieron todo y volvió a cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad; Se había sentido un despliegue gigante de magia y luego de eso como el corazón de Heero se destruía más de lo que ya estaba, entonces todos se asustaron y corrieron al despacho... pero ahora entendían todo perfectamente; aunque ellos no sabían bien del todo lo que sucedió, sólo sacaron conclusiones tras verlo al príncipe llorando sin restricción entre los brazos de su novio, ambos parecían estar bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: COMO LO PROMETI! LO TERMINEEEEEEEEEE! NO SABEN ME COSTO HORRORES, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP... LAS QUE ODIAN A TRAIZE Y WUFEI NO LEAN SII? HABRA UN LEMON DE ELLOS, CREO ASÍ QUE SI NO LES GUSTA LO SIENTO, PERO NO SE CONFÍEN, ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LO VALLA A DEJAR CON ÉL O SOLO NECESITO QUE WUFEI SE ACUESTE CON TRAIZE XDD YA VERAN PORQUE!

BUENO ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP TUVIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A MIDORI! ELLA CONTINUARA APARECIENDO, LES AVISO, ES QUE SU PRECENSIA ES IMPORTANTE...

EN CUANTO AL ELEGIDO, ESO SE SOLUCIONA MAS ADELANTE, EL ALTERCADO DE LA MUERTE DE DUO NO DEJO TIEMPO PARA MOSTRARLES QUIEN SERA LE REEMPLAZO DE JOSEPH PERO SI FUERON OBSERVADORAS SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA DEL UNICO NORMAL QUE ESTABA EN EL CIRCULO DE MAGIA NO? JEJE...

PRONTO APARECERA ALGUIEN MAS CON PODERES, SERAN DOS, UNO DE ELLOS BUENO... Y EL OTRO MALO... HABRAN NUEVOS PERSONAJES NUEVAMENTE YA QUE ASÍ LO REQUIERE LA SITUACIÓN, Y SUBIRE UNA FOTO DE HARPAGON DENTRO DE UN TIEMPO CUANDO EL FANFINC LO DESCRIBA! YA VERAN LO CHULO QUE ES! -BABAS- XDDD

BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS, YO ME VOY! BESOS! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y ME AMENAZARON SI NO ACTUALIZABA! BESOS Y MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS!

Ryoko Yuy


	37. Anormalidades

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

**_Comillas: ' '_**

**_Dialogos: - -_**

**_Pensamientos: " "_**

_**Opening Song: **Hillary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del despacho se abrió y el trenzado giró su vista automáticamente chocándola con la aqua sorprendida de Quatre que luego le sonrió, con la mirada comprendieron todo y volvió a cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad; Se había sentido un despliegue gigante de magia y luego de eso como el corazón de Heero se destruía más de lo que ya estaba, entonces todos se asustaron y corrieron al despacho... pero ahora entendían todo perfectamente; aunque ellos no sabían bien del todo lo que sucedió, sólo sacaron conclusiones tras verlo al príncipe llorando sin restricción entre los brazos de su novio, ambos parecían estar bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue un gran susto, el mejor susto que le dieron en toda su vida... y realmente no quería volverlo a pasar, la sola idea de verse alejado de él para toda la vida le asustaba, haría todo lo posible para rescribir el libro de tal forma como para que no tuviera que separarse ni de Duo ni de Tsume, estarían siempre juntos pasase lo que pasase. Su corazón aún latía fuertemente junto con la opresión en el pecho, pero estaba más tranquilo, sólo asustado... ahora con tenerlo allí recostado a su lado le era suficiente, podía estar más relajado al sentirlo abrazado a su pecho, respirando pausadamente y con aquel aroma tan particular emanando de su piel y cabellos, sólo sentir la tibieza en aquella piel tan clara le relajaba lo suficiente; no podía dejar de acariciarlo, no podía contenerse a abrazarlo fuertemente, no quería perderlo... nunca.

Continuó abrazando a aquel chico de cabellos largos que yacía a su lado, aspirando su aroma tan único y ensoñador, sintiendo esa suavidad tan exquisita y apasionante, recordando cuantas cosas habían pasado y disfrutando de su compañía; amaba a ese chico dulce que se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho, amaba a ese niño infantil que le brindaba tanto cariño y alegría, amaba a ese Duo tan único que sólo le pertenecía a él, aquel que sólo se entregó por amor, aquel que continuaba a su lado a pesar de sus arranques de histeria producto de ese Rey, aquel que fue el único capas de hacerle sentir vivo con una razón de existir, aquel que le había hecho continuar adelante añorando tenerlo, añorando sentirse por fin querido y acompañado... tal como ahora.

Entonces volvió a recordar como casi lo perdía, cómo casi todo ese cariño se desvanecía, cómo el miedo y la soledad se había apoderado de él hasta limites insospechables, cómo el dolor había crecido hasta casi hacerlo rendirse... y apretó más el cuerpo entre sus brazos en busca de recordarse que ahora lo tenía consigo, que eso ya era producto del pasado, intentó convencerse de que nunca más pasaría por eso, que siempre estarían juntos, que siempre sentiría esa tibieza de su piel, que siempre sentiría sus besos, que siempre vería esos ojos...

Todo eso era pasado, todo era un feo susto, ahora lo tenía allí consigo.

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición, el pelicorto siendo abrazado fuertemente por su pareja y ahora en silencio, los sollozos del príncipe ya no se oían y ahora en reemplazo a eso únicamente se sentía su respiración entrecortada como intentando detener su llanto. Lo último que recordaba Duo era a esos demonios con dientes rojos y luego haber soñado con Midori, lo siguiente fue despertar allí en el despacho de su koi y verle llorando... desde ahí, únicamente le había consolado.

Sintió como el oji-cobalto se movía hasta separarse un poco dejando su cabeza recargada en el hombro del pelilargo, pero no hizo nada... no sabía exactamente que hacer ni que decir por lo que sólo levantó una mano hasta acariciarle el rostro limpiándole algunas lágrimas que caían por aquellas morenas mejillas.

-... Duo... -murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados tras sentir aquella caricia tibia y suave-

-... ¿Por qué lloras?... -se atrevió a preguntar abrazándolo-

- Eres un idiota -susurró abrazando a su pareja por los hombros hasta aprensarlo fuertemente contra el pecho- ¡Un estúpido, no tienes idea de cómo me asustaste!... Yo creí que...

- Shh... -silenció al ver que estaba demasiado angustiado- Ya esta, no te preocupes, cálmate...

Ciertamente no sabía a que se refería, pero tenía que ser algo bastante importante de lo que se perdió como para que Heero este en ese estado... ¿Qué habría sido?. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar para obtener una respuesta ya que Shinigami le recordó de su magia y con ella leyó rápidamente los últimos acontecimientos directamente de la mente de su pareja. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al enterarse de que estuvo literalmente muerto hace unos momentos, pero inmediatamente su otro yo le dio toda la explicación con lujo de detalles haciéndole medio relajarse.

Heero continuaba algo confundido pero más que nada con la fuerte conmoción no sólo por lo de su madre sino tan bien por Duo, las palabras de Midori le resonaban en la cabeza, no lograba comprender del todo a lo que se refería pero al parecer tampoco le querían dar mas respuestas ¿Cómo era que su madre sabía lo que iría a pasar?. ¿Acaso podía ver el futuro?

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

-... Heero... -susurró medio dormido-

-... ¿Te desperté? -preguntó en voz baja subiéndosele encima-

-... mas o menos -sonrió-... no pienses en eso... -le acarició la mejilla-... ya pasó, no volverá a suceder.

-... no puedo evitarlo -cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia y luego apoyó su frente en la de su novio- me asustaste mucho. -susurró-

- Perdóname, -lo abrazó-... no quise hacerlo, pero es que por un momento ellos me jugaron una mala broma y...

- Shh... -lo besó-... lo importante es que ahora te tengo.

- ... -sonrió- intenta dormir un poco, mañana hay colegio -lo abrazó posesivamente- y si no duermes no te podrás concentrar, y si no te concentras entonces te van a retar y no quiero que te reten porque...

-... si, ya entendí -sonrió-

-... Es que tengo ganas de hablar, la cena estuvo muy aburrida -hizo pucherito- nadie decía nada y yo quería hablar pero al mismo tiempo tenía sueño y entonces yo...

- Mañana hablas todo lo que quieras -le dio un beso en la frente-

- Quiero hablar ahora, además tu no tienes sueño ¿Qué te cuesta?... Anda vamos -insistió sacudiéndolo- si antes podíamos aguantar toda la mañana durmiendo dos o tres horas entonces porque hoy no durmamos no va a haber problema...

- Ja... ¿No eras tú el que decía que me durmiera? -preguntó divertido acostándose a su lado-

- Bueno, si... -respondió sonrojado-... pero es lo mismo, por más que te diga o no tu no ibas a dormir, te conozco -se le subió- anda por fa -insistió-

- ¿Sabes que si haces eso terminaremos como hace un rato? -cuestionó como una sonrisa maliciosa-

- Entonces me quito -concluyó intentando moverse-

- No, ahora te quedas -lo abrazó recostándolo encima-

- Pero Heero... -intentó cuestionar sonrojado al sentir el miembro del otro nuevamente despierto-

Sin decir una palabra más ambos se besaron iniciando nuevamente un camino de caricias y besos a través de ambos cuerpos, de nuevo iniciando aquel ritual tan preciado para ambos donde se demostraban cuanto se querían mutuamente. La noche la pasaron entre besos, caricias y, por qué no, suspiros y estocadas.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con relativa calma a pesar del cansancio que tenían ambos jóvenes, Lidia se quedó sola en casa cuidando a Tsume mientras que Relena y los dos novios asistieron a clases como cualquier otro día. Al llegar al colegio, todos les esperaban como siempre sentados al fondo del salón y charlando de cosas normales... cabía mencionar que no faltaba Alex, quien al verlos, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta dando un saludo rápido a los recién llegados.

- ¡Bueeeeeeeeen dííííía! -saludó el oji-violeta mientras se desperezaba por causa de la somnolencia-

- Buen día Duo-chan -le sonrió el rubio-

- Ahhh... me siento morir de sueño... -se quejó tirándose sobre la silla que le correspondía-

- Qué habrás hecho toda la noche... -susurró Heero con picardía bien disimulada y su pareja estalló en risas-

- No, nada, que bah, si tu dormiste como un costal de papas jajaja... -continuó riendo y se le unió el oji-azul-

- Son demasiado activos. -afirmó el mayor de los cinco-

- Je, tiene sus pro y contras como todo ¿no? -se encogió de hombros ya tranquilo y recargándose en la pared- ¿cómo amanecieron chicos?

- Bien, Hilde se durmió muy tarde ayer porque estaba viendo una película y me obligó a quedarme en la sala, pero yo me dormí igual -relató algo sonrosado-

- Ahora la muy tonta debe andar muriéndose de sueño como yo -rió de nueva cuenta- no por nada es mi hermana jajajaja...

- Con la diferencia que tú eres más pervertido. -aclaró Trowa sonriendo suavemente-

- ... y masoquista -completó el príncipe provocando un silencio tenso y un sonrojo del rubio y el pelilargo-

- No sabía que... fueras así Duo... -murmuró un Quatre apenado mientras el susodicho le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su pareja-

- ¡ENCIMA MENTIROSO! -exclamó colorado- ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir cosa semejante aún sabiendo que no es así, por dios! -mas su novio en vez de rebatir sólo rió junto con los demás- Hay... cabeza de chorlito... -bufó contrariado-

Todos rieron abiertamente y continuaron su charla hacia otros rumbos menos íntimos de cada pareja, aunque Wufei permaneció muy ido en todo momento, incluso luego de que llegó el profesor parecía estar en otro mundo. Lo cual extrañamente nadie notó sino hasta el descanso en donde el pelinegro estaba completamente ausente de su entorno, en el pasillo, mientras caminaban, se chocaba con varias personas sin siquiera pedir disculpas o levantar la vista y para peor realmente no sabía cuando le hablaban. Por lo que una vez que se sentaron en las mesas de la cafetería la mayoría centró su atención en el oji-negro con excepción de Heero que simplemente permanecía indiferente; aunque prestaba atención, su carácter siempre sería así.

Wufei no se percató de nada en cuanto a su entorno, para variar, y siguió con su vista en la mesa.

- Wu... andas distraído... -habló Duo asomando su cabeza entre el rango de vista del chino, este le miró y volvió su vista a la mesa-... Wufei... -susurró preocupado-

- ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo con lo del compromiso?. ¿Algún problema familiar? -cuestionó el rubio con un tono igual de preocupado que el pelilargo-

- ... -pero el de aspecto oriental nuevamente no respondió-

- Wufei -llamó colocando una mano en el hombro del susodicho- ¿nos prestas atención? -lo movió un poco- ¡Wufei no es gracioso! -frunció ligeramente el ceño-

- Estoy bien -fue todo su comentario antes de levantarse y alejarse-

Los jóvenes en la mesa se quedaron en silencio observando por donde se había alejado uno de sus amigos y el primero en romper el hielo fue Heero.

- Si tanto te preocupa, déjalo a Shinigami -se levantó- provecho.

- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó el oji-violeta al verlo comenzar a caminar, pero fue ignorado- a dónde irá... -murmuró-

- Es extraño que Wufei esté de ese modo tan distante -aclaró Trowa recargándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos-

- Es una lástima que no nos lo confíe... por ahí podemos ayudarlo... -razonó el rubio con la vista gacha-

- Pero Heero tiene razón -suspiró-... si quiero con Shinigami puedo averiguar todo lo que quiera, aunque sé que eso le haré enfadar... también tengo miedo de encontrarme con algo que no pueda solucionar -pensó en voz alta-

- No podemos presionarlo, si no quiere contarnos tiene que tener sus motivos -Quatre miró a su amigo-

- Pero somos sus amigos... -intentó justificarse con la mirada dolida-

- Creo que hay que esperar un poco, si continúa así lo obligaremos a que nos cuente. -concluyó descruzando sus brazos-

Los otros dos asintieron amargamente y continuaron con lo que estaban comiendo antes de la charla, no había otra solución porque presionarlo sería hacer que Wufei se enojase por falta de privacidad, y probablemente dejarlo así le haría enojarse por falta de interés; Wufei a veces solía ser muy contradictorio y eso los complicaba mucho a la hora de enfrentarse con ese tipo de problemas, puesto que ninguno sabía para donde disparar primero.

Entre tanto Heero continuaba caminando por los pasillos del lugar, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pensar con calma y ordenar un poco su cabeza, también un cigarrillo. Subió hasta la terraza del lugar y una vez allí, sintiendo el viento frío chocar contra su piel, cerró los ojos y se sentó contra la reja del balcón sacando un cigarrillo de sus pantalones para luego encenderlo. Le dio una pitada larga y tranquila al cigarro mientras miraba al horizonte, a la nada del horizonte, como buscando algo de interés; mientras soltó el humo de la primera probada cerró los ojos hechando la cabeza hacia atrás y recargándola en la reja, sentía como si algo no estuviera bien en todo ese ambiente.

Pronto supo qué.

Duo no estaba a su lado como los últimos meses, ahora se hallaba solo... solo como hace tanto tiempo... ¡cuanta falta le había hecho esta soledad por unos instantes!. De repente, luego de tanto tiempo siendo feliz a su lado, era como si toda esa rutina para nada agotadora le hubiera robado una parte de sí que ya prácticamente no encontraba sino hasta ahora, que se hallaba solo. Era feliz con Duo, eso lo sabía, pero aún así... había algo que no estaba bien en todo eso, quizás era la rutina, quizás era vivir tanto en compañía de tanta gente, quizás era haber cambiado tanto sin asimilarlo paso a paso. No sabía con certeza qué o por qué, pero a pesar de disfrutar inmensamente estar con Duo, en esos precisos momentos se hallaba mucho más feliz al estar solo.

Nuevamente acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios y fumó del él sin perder su semblante serio y relajado, mientras que al momento de soltar aquel humo abrió los ojos volviéndolo a perder en el horizonte azulado.

-... Shinigami... -susurró sólo moviendo sus labios, mas sus facciones continuaron igual-

De repente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido a Duo no dejar salir a ese Dios... de algún modo u otro, ese travieso siempre le daba deseos de tenerlo a solas para callarlo del modo en que se le antojase. Pero Duo... era tan dulce... que cambiarlo, aunque fuere momentáneamente con Shinigami, le daba remordimientos que odiaba sentir. Ellos eran tan opuestos... tan opuestos como él y Duo... y sin embargo...

Pronto una presencia se aproximó a él poniéndolo en alerta, frunció el ceño y miró significativamente la puerta de la terraza, lugar por donde aquella presencia se acercaba; no era Duo, ni Quatre, ni ninguno de sus conocidos... mas era humano... o al menos su energía era muy similar a la humana.

La puerta se abrió y por allí salió un muchacho alto, cabello violeta oscuro opaco, junto con ojos de igual color y contractura bastante singular; el cuerpo era algo trabajado pero al mismo tiempo daba la apariencia de adolescente común, el modo en que la camiseta marcaba su pecho lo mostraba todo. Su camisa desprendida y sus pantalones anchos daban la sensación de alguien completamente descuidado y desinteresado, mas su mirada decía mucho más; como si ese sujeto supiera demasiado, fuera demasiado ególatra, presuntuoso, de carácter muy... muy fuerte, y esa sonrisa acentuaba esa idea cada vez más.

Ambos se quedaron observándose durante largo rato hasta que el príncipe se puso de pie de un salto y le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo de modo despreocupado, pero sin quitarle la mirada al otro, como retándose por saber quien miraba más al otro. El pelivioláceo mantuvo su sonrisa junto con su vista dedicada sólo al oji-cobalto, mientras éste enfriaba más su apariencia en busca de descubrir algo más. El silencio era lo único que reinaba. Al menos hasta que la voz de Duo distrajo completamente al castaño trayéndolo a la realidad sin preludios y haciéndolo girar a la puerta, por donde salía un sonriente pelilargo.

- ¡Hee-kun las clases ya van a empezar! -anunció acercándose sin más a su novio y tomándolo por el brazo- ¿Bajamos? -le dedicó una sonrisa-

La mirada que por momentos mantuvo la de su pareja ahora volvió a su 'rival' despidiéndose silenciosa pero tensamente. Por algún motivo, había algo extraño en todo eso, pero no podía darse cuenta de qué era con exactitud... quizás sólo celos y preocupación. Mas no le fue permitido continuar pensando debido a un pico de energía por parte de Shinigami, y eso lo alertó haciéndolo girar de nuevo hasta su prometido.

Desde el momento en que lo vio algo se revolvió dentro de si inquieto, era una sensación diferente, una mezcla entre ira, miedo, dolor, terror... odio... pero jamás había visto a esa persona en toda su vida, y aún así ese odio, ese miedo, esa impotencia... todo mezclado dentro de su cuerpo, todo sin razón ni justificación, sólo un sentimiento. Hasta que Shinigami intentó salir y se dobló tomándose el pecho para contenerlo, algo no andaba bien, algo en ese sujeto que 'simulaba' mirar a Heero no estaba bien, porque le miraba a él en debe de a su príncipe... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?. ¿Qué tenía que ver Shinigami en todo esto?. ¿Qué hacía ese sujeto con Heero, ambos a solas?... No... No podía ser lo que su cabeza ocurrente le dictaba, porque Heero no era así¿pero entonces porque éste odio y dolor?...

'Déjame salir' escuchó a Shinigami desde adentro haciéndole cerrar los ojos y suspirar por el gasto de energía, no lo dejaría salir por muchísimos motivos, primero no quería, segundo Heero se lo pidió, tercero Shinigami estaba molesto y no haría caso a nadie, cuarto estaban en un colegio, quinto debían ir a clase... sexto... Quatre...

- Duo -llamó el oji-cobalto mirándole seriamente-

- No te preocupes -sonrió algo forzado-... sólo me dieron punzadas en el pecho, mejor vamos abajo antes que lleguemos tarde.

Heero asintió tomándolo de la mano mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra el suelo y, luego de un último miramiento con el desconocido, ambos novios caminaron hasta las escaleras; el sujeto de cabellos violetas no les miró más, únicamente caminó hasta la reja y se quedó observando el cielo, contrario a Duo que no le quitó la vista hasta que estaban bajando las escaleras; eso le molestó de sobremanera al pelicorto.

- Heero ¿Quién era? -cuestionó demasiado intrigado cuando bajaron las escaleras-

- No sé ¿Lo conoces? -rebatió secamente-

- No -negó y agregó en un susurro-... no que recuerde... -y echó una última mirada a las escaleras-

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -volvió a preguntar sin inmutarse-

- No, Shinigami quería salir... nada más -contestó dudando en mayores explicaciones- pero no era el momento, si lo hubiera dejado sólo hubiera sido un problema. -agregó-

El príncipe asintió sin más y continuaron en silencio hasta el salón, donde por suerte llegaron a tiempo antes del profesor, y Wufei se hallaba sentado en su pupitre con la mirada perdida en sus manos las cuales permanecían sobre el escritorio. Nuevamente perdido, completamente perdido.

La hora fue bastante tranquila, puesto que la profesora de literatura no era para nada aburrida y si realmente le prestabas atención probablemente te divertías más que si te distraías con otra cosa, era una mujer bastante directa y jovial. La siguiente hora a esa fue igual de tranquila y sin ningún percance más que la distracción de Wufei en el aula, habían tenido Psicología, y Joseph parecía no tener ganas de dar clases así que simplemente dictó un cuestionario y los dejó hacer lo que quisieran con la condición de cero desastre; aunque no fue muy cumplida hacia el final de la hora. Ahora les tocaba Educación Física, donde por supuesto ellos más se aburrían debido a que nada era suficiente entrenamiento por causa de las practicas extraescolares con Traize y Zechs.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en el patio, a los pies de las escalinatas que daban al playón y con el uniforme de deportes, el cual, en esa época, consistía de un pantalón azul oscuro con insignia en el muslo izquierdo y una polera celeste con la insignia del colegio a la altura del corazón. Wufei estaba del lado más cercano al centro de la escalera, mientras a su izquierda estaba Heero y a izquierda de éste Duo, los tres sin decir nada, uno con la mirada perdida en sus pies, el otro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en la nada, y un tercero observando el partido frente a sus ojos.

De repente un suspiro del oji-negro llamó la atención de los otros dos.

- Es como si todo se hubiera venido abajo -comentó amargamente abrazando sus rodillas-

- Eres orgulloso... -susurró el trenzado rogando por dar en el clavo-

- No se trata sólo de orgullo Duo... es decepción más que nada -explicó cerrando los ojos y recordando brevemente-

- Por más que estés decepcionado seguirás siendo tu, no tiene sentido creo yo... después de todo el mundo sigue girando... -cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y apoyó su cabeza allí mirando a su amigo- ¿Realmente crees que guardándote eso podrás volver a ser el que todos conocemos?

- Si -afirmó suspirando de nuevo- porque yo puedo auto valerme.

Duo sintió la depresión de su amigo aumentar un poco más de lo que ya había aumentado en el transcurso de la mañana, pero no le quitó la vista de encima ni le dijo absolutamente nada, sabía que no debía presionar... años a su lado y muchos errores le habían enseñado eso, debía ser paciente, aunque le costaba.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio sin que ninguno se moviera, el oji-negro volvió a hablar. No sentía deseos de hablar de ello pero... tampoco podía guardárselo, necesitaba decirlo, y por primera vez la presencia de Heero para hablar de sentimientos no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

-... anoche me acosté con Traize... -resumió auto controlando su sonrojo-

Al trenzado se le resecó la boca, abrió increíblemente los ojos junto con la boca y levantó su cabeza irguiéndose por completo ante tan confesión, su cabeza aún asimilaba las palabras aún sin encontrar por completo su significado; por otro lado, Heero tampoco se salvó de sorprenderse, mas no giró su vista sino hasta después de un buen rato de silencio, aún con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y sin ningún rastro de antigua 'frialdad', pero si muy renuente a creerse todo... aunque sabía que no era mentira. Wufei al sentirse observado suspiro por tercera vez no pudiendo controlar su propio nerviosismo y vergüenza, pero encaró la situación y siguió hablando.

- Es una locura lo sé, y lo peor es que... -se cruzó de piernas al estilo oriental dejando sus manos sobre los tobillos- lo peor es que me arrepiento, terriblemente.

- Wufei -llamó Heero volviendo a ser serio- Traize no busca hombres, en ningún sentido.

- Lo sé, pero no lo sabía sino hasta después de que paso y él dijo que... -endureció su mirada- no lo supe sino hasta que él me dijo sin ningún tacto que sólo había sido cosa de una noche.

- Que hijo de su... -ahogó una exclamación volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus brazos, con la vista en Wufei- pero Wufei a mí lo que me extraña es que... digo... tu... dejándote hacer eso... -terminó en un susurro algo sonrojado-

- Ya me eh cuestionado eso toda la noche y parte de la mañana, no hallo respuesta a nada -recorrió con su vista el suelo-... si hubiera sabido que era un juego... -se lamentó mostrándose dolido- juro que no hubiera hecho nada... maldito...

- Pero ahora no puedes lamentarlo Wu amigo, sólo sigue con tu vida así como lo hace él, págale con lo mismo, en algún punto le tiene que doler... o en su orgullo, o en sus sentimientos -sugirió preocupado-

- Si pudiera lo mataría... -continuó con su sed de venganza-... si tan sólo pudiera le haría sufrir como no tienes idea...

Wufei cerró los ojos enojado, decepcionado, ofendido consigo mismo mientras recordaba una vez mas la noche anterior, esa pésima noche; mientras Duo, buscando una salida a los sentimientos de su amigo, se adentraba entre los pensamientos intentando encontrar una justificación para los actos de su 'entrenador' al igual que Heero lo hacía desde ya varios minutos atrás.

**---------- Flash Back ----------**

Recién habían salido de la casa del príncipe y el morocho de ojos azules se había ofrecido a llevar a todos hasta cada una de sus casas para evitar que los mas jóvenes tuvieran algún incidente a pesar de tener autos escolta. Debido a esto, Wufei continuaba mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero mientras los otros dos hombres, ubicados en la zona delantera del auto, permanecían el igual silencio.

El auto se detuvo.

Zechs abrió la puerta de su lado y despidiéndose de los dos con un 'buenas noches' cerró nuevamente la puerta dirigiéndose al interior de la casa -cabe mencionar que nada modesta- frente a la que estaban estacionados. El oji-negro estaba demasiado agotado debido a su practica de Kung Fu durante la mañana, así que a sabiendas que faltaba bastante para llegar a su departamento se recargó en el asiento cerrando los ojos para descasar un poco, sólo un poco. Mas se quedó dormido casi al instante sin tener noción de nada más. Traize, mirándole de soslayo por el espejo retrovisor, únicamente sonrió unos segundos antes de volver a enfrascarse en la carretera; no necesitaba que Wufei estuviera despierto para indicarle el departamento debido a que ya le había dado la dirección desde el inicio del recorrido.

Al llegar al departamento y viendo que el pelinegro continuaba dormido, el oji-azul salió del auto y se encaminó a la puerta trasera la cual abrió para luego tomar en brazos el cuerpo del adolescente, no sentía deseos de despertarlo de aquel profundo sueño que le hacía ver tan vulnerable, aunque esa mirada desafiante fuera de lo mas encantadora, mucho mas lo era con aquel rostro relajado. Sin pensar mucho sobre lo que pasaba por su mente, únicamente cerro su auto y se encaminó al departamento.

Una vez allí, buscó entre los bolsillos del más chico las llaves y al encontrarlas únicamente abrió la puerta y se adentro en aquel cómodo, arreglado y tranquilo lugar. Todo tenía un aire demasiado pacifico, relajante, los sillones y cobertores en color gris, mientras las baldosas eran color blanco como las paredes y los muebles en madera no muy oscura; el departamento parecía tener el tamaño justo para albergar un pequeño y acogedor living con un comedor más a la derecha y al fondo, sobre esa mano, una puerta hacia la cocina, en cambio a la izquierda del living y al fondo se hallaba una puerta de donde se veía que era la habitación. Todo en el mismo decorado. Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta el cuarto de aquel adolescente y una vez adentro le dejó sobre la cama lenta y suavemente para no despertarlo.

No se movió un milímetro al tenerlo tan cerca, dormido realmente... se veía como si fuera mucho más dócil... en cambio despierto, era todo una fierecilla.

- Que descanses -susurró dejándole un beso en la frente-

En ese instante el durmiente abrió sus ojos neutralmente mostrando sus orbes negras, las mismas que chocaron instantáneamente con la mirada celeste de aquel hombre; ambos se observaron sin hacer ninguna reacción durante un buen rato, hasta que el pelinegro frunció el ceño, retándole.

Se había despertado con un sentimiento extraño de entre tibieza e incomodidad, y supo de inmediato porque, ese sujeto... ¡Estaba encima de él?... No... de hecho estaban en el departamento, pero demasiado cerca el uno del otro y eso era lo que le fastidiaba, esa cercanía no debía de existir. Por eso se limitó a fruncir el ceño indicándole que se quitara, pero Traize no hizo nada al respecto y se le quedó mirando... ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?. ¿En qué momento lo habían traído a su departamento?. ¿En qué momento ese sujeto se acercó tanto a su cuerpo?... ¡se sentía tan incomodo!...

- Eres lindo cuando duermes ¿Sabes? -comentó luciendo una sonrisa encantadora-

- No me diga, y por eso se tenía que acercar tanto ¿no es así Kushrenada? -respondió con sarcasmo enarcando una ceja-

- De hecho no -ensanchó su sonrisa alejándose un poco- sólo te estaba deseando buenas noches, creo que es cortés.

- Es una falta de respeto, esa es MUCHA cercanía -insistió sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas-

- En ese caso discúlpame, por no respetar tu espacio personal. -se encogió de hombros aún mirándole-

- Entonces no veo la necesidad de que continúe usted en mi casa. -afirmó severamente-

- Si me quieres echar por brindarte compañía, no hace falta que uses indirectas, sólo dilo -lo empujó con un dedo desde su frente-

- Bien, entonces vete -resumió molesto y acomodándose en su lugar debido a que casi se cae-

Hubo un miramiento algo extendido, al principio los dos con la mente en blanco, uno rehusándose a ir y el otro fastidiado por la compañía. De repente todo ese ambiente fue roto por la repentina cercanía del de cabellos castaños frente al más joven, quien al notarla se sorprendió por leves segundos e intentó alejarse un tanto incomodo; mas esto fue impedido por el adulto quien sólo lo atrajo por la cintura depositando un ligero beso cerca al oído del oji-negro.

De repente sus sentidos se nublaron completamente por la fuerte presencia de ese sujeto, era extraño, se sentía... débil... pero cómodo... el tener esa cercanía tan estrecha le hacía sentirse vulnerable frente a tanta... ¿masculinidad?.. ¿Era eso?. ¿O era sólo producto de sus nervios?. De lo que estaba seguro, demás de que todo eso no estaba bien, era que comenzaba a dudar hasta de sus propios sentimientos ante todos los que conocía. ¿Qué era todo eso?. ¿Acaso solo confusión?. ¿O provenía desde algún otro tipo de sentimiento...?... No, sólo confusión, porque no podía querer a un sujeto como ese, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Su auto control había desaparecido al probar ligeramente esa piel ¿Qué acaso esta era la misma atracción pero con causante masculino?... Normalmente no sentía tanta atracción acumulada en una sola persona a tal punto de no medir ni siquiera sus actos, pero esta vez, el sabor de ese muchachito, le hacía olvidarse de todo y únicamente querer más...

- Ahg... -gimió inconscientemente mientras la lengua del mayor recorría el lóbulo de su oreja para luego succionarlo-

Nadie lo detenía en esos momentos, Wufei parecía no molestarse¿por qué detenerse si ambos lo disfrutaban?... No había necesidad, sólo pasión, mejor continuar, mejor disfrutar...

El oji-negro sintió como lo recostaban en la cama y el peso de alguien más se posicionaba encima de él, mas no estaba lo suficiente conciente como para darse cuenta de cómo terminarían las cosas, por algún extraño motivo la presencia de ese sujeto simplemente le hacía confiar y decirse que 'pase lo que pase, nada malo sucederá después'... y fuera verdad o fuera mentira, quisiera o no quisiera admitirlo, ese hombre le atraía... al menos físicamente, porque de sentimientos ni se hablara, aún no los definía y con toda esa confusión que tenía allí ni siquiera los distinguía y separaba.

Las manos del oji-azul recorrieron cual músico toca su instrumento, con extrema delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo de forma maestra, parecía conocerlo, parecía amoldarse... parecía... ser una irrealidad muy llamativa y abrumante, pero debía reconocer que le gustaba. Prontamente sintió los labios de aquel casi desconocido chocar contra su pecho desnudo proporcionándole jugosos besos que le daban escalofríos ¿Sería todo eso natural?. ¿Serían esas sensaciones comunes de esos actos?...

-... Eres delicioso... Wufei... -susurró sensualmente mientras continuaba su descenso-

- Ahhh... -se arqueó sintiendo aquella lengua húmeda hundiéndose en su ombligo-

Ocupado con su tarea de probar aquella piel, Traize comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa para quedar en iguales condiciones que su amante, le era un tanto incomodo pero aún así lo logró sin muchos problemas volviendo a subir ahora sin ninguna prenda en su dorso. Ambas pieles se rozaron contagiándose de temperatura y pasión, y mientras el más grande de ambos suspiraba por el delicioso contacto, el más joven se sentía estremecer.

Aún dejándose llevar y sin poder hacer otra cosa que sentir todo eso que llegaba a su cuerpo de forma precipitada, el oji-negro se estremecía, gemía y buscaba con sus caderas algo más de acercamiento con el otro inconscientemente de lo que a eso llevaría; simplemente sentía que con rozar ambas caderas su cuerpo subía de temperatura y le provocaba una sensación al por demás exquisita que le llevaba a repetir el acto una y otra vez para volver a sentir aquello. Mientras, su contraparte, le daba el gusto del roce restregando suavemente su miembro con la entrepierna del otro y suspirando en el proceso; jamás lo había hecho con un hombre... pero realmente se sentía bien...

-... Ahh... basta… -susurró demasiado excitado abriendo un poco más sus piernas-

-... sólo un poco más... -acarició una de las tetillas del pelinegro con una mano y la otra con la boca-

- ¡Ahhh! -se arqueó sintiendo la lengua húmeda lamer sus pezones-

Rindiéndose a su orgullo tomó al pelicorto de los pelos atrayéndolo hasta arriba para poder besarlo y continuar con ese roce de caderas tan sensual; su acompañante no se negó sino que se acomodó más entre las piernas de su amante acariciándole las caderas al mismo tiempo que las frotaba contra las suyas salvajemente. Los gemidos salían entre beso y beso sin poderlos contener hasta que Traize, doliente, comenzó a quitarle los pantalones al otro para ir un poco mas lejos.

Por primera vez, Wufei no pensó en nada ni se negó, sólo sintió.

Los pantalones de ambos junto con la ropa interior volaron al suelo de la habitación, ahora tibia por el calor que emanaba de sus ocupantes, y más lentamente ellos se besaron acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación de cuerpos desnudos. La boca del oji-azul bajo por todo el pecho y abdomen del de aspecto oriental mientras este gemía, al chocarse con el miembro únicamente lo succionó una vez de forma prologada y arrancándole un grito de placer en su victima aprovecho para introducir un dedo en la cavidad del sujeto. Wufei ni lo sintió, únicamente era incomodo, pero la excitación era muy mayor y por ello la efecto rápidamente se convirtió en placer exorbitante lo cual le llevó a moverse sobre ese único dedo en busca de saciarse; Traize aprovechó esto e insertó dos dedos en el pelinegro haciendo que este detuviera sus movimientos por el dolor, mas luego de unos segundos, nuevamente se vio nublado por aquella pasión que golpeaba sus venas, y el dolor, de nuevo, desapareció por completo.

- Ahhh... más... -pidió entre jadeos mientas los dos dedos se movían frenéticamente en su interior-

- Shh... no queremos lastimarte... -susurró lo más conciente posible- resiste un poco más. -introdujo el tercer dedo-

-Mhmh... -se agitó inquieto debajo del otro sintiendo moverse ahora los tres dedos-

El de cabellos avellana besó a su amante mientras retiraba su mano de aquel tesoro virgen y tomaba su propia virilidad apuntándola hacia aquel pequeño y dilatado orificio comenzando lentamente a introducirse. Le sintió tensarse por causa del dolor y abrazarlo con fuerza hasta casi clavarle las uñas en la piel, mas no le dolía... o más bien era un dolor placentero debido a que se hallaba entrando en aquella caverna estrecha; continuó entrando, lentamente pero sin detenerse.

- Detente, detente... -pidió desesperado por la increíble punzada-... por favor, duele...

- Luego me detendré... sólo un poco más... -susurró conteniéndose en arremeterlo-

- No... -negó con la cabeza sintiendo ya casi la totalidad del miembro adentro-

- Ahhhh... -gimió relajándose pero sin salir, ya completamente adentro-

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo agitados, hasta que Traize besó a Wufei y comenzó lentamente a salir sin recibir protesta alguna más que un leve quejido. Aquella entrada pequeña rodeaba en su totalidad al adulto haciéndole desear apurar rápido el paso, pero tampoco quería que todo pasara sin disfrutarlo antes, por ello iba a ir despacio... además... se notaba que para ese joven también era la primera vez, y eso significaba que le habría de doler bastante.

Minuto a minuto las embestidas fueron más rápidas pero no demasiadas profundas, ambos gemían así, ambos disfrutaban demasiado así, el placer desbordaba de sus poros mientras se complementaban perfectamente. Luego de unos instantes, donde el placer había incrementado notablemente, Wufei se sintió más cómodo y rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de su amante lo acercó provocando una mayor penetración; esto excitó demasiado al oji-azul quien al tener esa visión del joven tomó más velocidad y profundidad.

El oji-negro permanecía recostado en la cama y sujetando las caderas de ese hombre que, arrodillado entre sus piernas, lo penetraba con brutalidad gozando de sobre manera. Los dos disfrutaban de las mil sensaciones que los recorrían, pero aún así el pelilargo fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo en la mano de su amante que le había estado masturbando potentemente desde hacía unos instantes.

- Traize... -susurró agotado pero sin dejar de ser estocado-

- Aahhh... sólo un poco más... ahhh... -gemía ahora recostado sobre su amante y arremetiendo contra su cuerpo-

El hombre grande ahogó un gemido en un beso con el oji-negro mientras se sentía tocar el cielo frente a aquel clímax inolvidable, el semen que entró en Wufei, luego de unos instantes, comenzó a brotar de la entrada chorreando por sus muslos sonrojados por el calor y la presión que ejercía Traize en ellos.

**---------- Fin del Flash Back ----------**

De repente los recuerdos del pelinegro se vieron cortados cuando un balón de football chocó contra sus pies haciéndole repingar, así como a Duo que estaba concentrado en el suelo frente a sus ojos. Luego, el mismo joven que había estado en la terraza con Heero se acercó corriendo con el uniforme de deportes completamente mojado de sudor; Heero le miro fríamente calculando cada movimiento del chico, que ahora se agachaba para tomar la pelota entre sus manos y luego arrojarla hasta un equipo que estaba jugando más adelante.

La mirada cobalto y la violeta de ese sujeto se enfrentaron en una guerra silenciosa, mientras Duo no apartaba su vista del pelivioleta, y Wufei sólo miraba alternadamente a los tres. Luego de unos minutos en un silencio tenso, completamente distinto al anterior, el sujeto desconocido ensanchó su sonrisa arrogante y le dedicó una ultima mirada, ésta vez, al trenzado, causando que este se sonrojara fuertemente y se le quedara observando sin comprender exactamente por qué.

Ese sonrojo, esa mirada por parte de ese desconocido, ese cruce de vistas que duro hasta que el otro se fue, TODO EN CONJUNTO, le hizo hervir la sangre al oji-cobalto que fusilaba literalmente con su mirada al 'sujeto extraño' no pudiendo evitar que su aura se enfriara ligeramente. Mas Duo se sentía extraño, era como si el odio anteriormente sentido ahora no existiera, ese sujeto le caía bien... de algún modo u otro... quería saber mas de él...

- Heero ¿Quién era? -preguntó Wufei al ver la situación extraña entre ambos-

- No tengo idea -susurró mordaz y lentamente sin apartar la mirada del pelivioleta que ahora jugaba football-

El oji-negro no dijo más al respecto, mas en cambio el príncipe miró nada disimulado a su pareja, quien aún observaba a aquel extraño jugar... y eso simplemente le hizo enojar aún más ¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE ESTABA PASANDO A SU DUO!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno primero que nada es un enorme, sincero, y demasiado dolido.

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

Yo se que me retrase muchísimo con esto, pero como me había quedado no me gusto entonces tuve que cortarlo y volver a escribir muchas partes! Es que era muy viejo y se ve que mi modo de narrar a cambiado y entonces se veía anticuadísimo!... les pido perdón de los mil idiomas que pueden existir, juro que lo lamento tanto... uu

En cuanto a Basketball, ya esta casi, le falta un poco, intentare ponerme con eso, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas ... lamento tanto la demora, juro que lo lamento, pero el colegio me tiene tensa, además hay problemas en casa uu mi madre se quiere casar y cree que esta embarazada cuando sabemos que le vino la menopausia... hay dios ... gente...

Bueno déjenme reviews por favor, muchas gracias por leer, los adoro a todos!

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy

PD: si, Maxwell... tiene una explicación, pero sigo amando al Heero Yuy de TV...


	38. El sujeto extraño

_**Dreams Come True**_

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenia previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados._

_Éste FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Nota:**__Las palabras subrayadas y en **negrita** tienen su significado al final del capítulo._

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Diálogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hilary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Heero ¿Quién era? -preguntó Wufei al ver la situación extraña entre ambos-

- No tengo idea -susurró mordaz y lentamente sin apartar la mirada del pelivioleta que ahora jugaba football-

El oji-negro no dijo más al respecto, mas en cambio el príncipe miró nada disimulado a su pareja, quien aún observaba a aquel extraño jugar... y eso simplemente le hizo enojar aún más ¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE ESTABA PASANDO A SU DUO!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La estrella de los cinco picos estaba dibujada en aquel suelo que ahora se veía oscuro producto de la magia, los tres elegidos hasta el momento en circulo, dentro de aquella estrella, mientras un cuarto y su sucesor se mantenían enfrentados más al centro. Shinigami se permanecía alejado del suceso con el pequeño Tsume en brazos, quien aún continuaba en su intento de formar vocablos; al lado del pelilargo miraba atento y serio un inmóvil Wufei que esperaba por el resultado de aquella convocatoria. Quatre no había venido porque nadie le comunicó que Trowa sería el nuevo elegido, preferían mantenerlo así hasta que pudiera alcanzar un nivel de combate adecuado.

La brisa de aquella verdusca niebla comenzaba a emanar místicamente de los cuerpos de los elegidos, como si estuvieran despidiéndola a través de cada poro de su cuerpo. La Gaia comenzaba a hacer su presencia gracias a los poderes de los tres elegidos reunidos. Trowa miró fijamente a aquel que le daba la posibilidad de proteger a quien quería, mientras éste a su vez le sonreía en una disculpa silenciosa por ocasionar tantos problemas.

Heero abrió los ojos, con aquella mirada clara y fría tan característica del mismo Odin, concentrando la última cantidad de hechizos necesarios para transmitir los poderes de Joseph. Traize, Milliardo y él permanecían con la rodilla y una mano derecha en el suelo mientras el brazo izquierdo era sostenido por la pierna restante. El primero con un pantalón de vestir morado oscuro y camisa beige, el segundo con un pantalón blanco y buso azul, y el tercero con unos pantalones de jeans azules marinos y una camisa gris oscuro con chaleco de igual color; entre tanto Joseph estaba de pantalón negro y camiseta celeste, y Trowa buzo azul claro con jeans grises claros.

- **¡Kiro!** -anunció dejando liberar todo el nivel de magia acumulada, seguido de los otros dos elegidos-

Shinigami frunció el ceño al igual que Wufei, y abrazó un poco más fuerte el cuerpo de su bebé como acción ya instintiva en él. La Gaia rodeó el cuerpo del profesor primero, mientras éste sentía como si su energía fuera disminuida considerablemente en tan sólo milisegundos.

_----------------------- Mini flash back mental -----------------------_

_- La magia debe pasar primero al cuerpo de Odin, para luego recién ser transferida al nuevo elegido. -informó la mujer apaciblemente-_

_- ¿Y eso por qué?. ¿Qué pasa si el cuerpo de Heero no soporta la sobre carga de energía mágica? -cuestionó con un dejo de preocupación- _

_- Pues entonces la transferencia no podrá ser completada y la magia volverá a Joseph, aunque se corre un riesgo de muerte física._

_- ¿Muerte... física? -repitió sin comprenderlo-_

_- Su cuerpo dejará de funcionar, pero su esencia, su alma y su mente continuarán latentes en lo más profundo del mundo mágico. -explicó lentamente-_

_----------------------- Fin del Mini flash back mental -----------------------_

- Heero… -susurró y tragó saliva mientras miraba fijamente a su pareja-... aguántalo, es sólo un instante...

De pronto la Gaia dejó el cuerpo agotado de Joseph propagándose por entre los demás elegidos, siendo absorbida rápidamente por Odin. Ahora los encargados de realizar el resto de los hechizos eran Zechs y Traize, debido a que el poder mágico o la resistencia de Odin no era tan grande como para soportar la sobrecarga y además llevar a cabo conjuros.

La Gaia volvió a brotar de sus cuerpos lentamente pero en mayor cantidad desde el príncipe, el cual luego de unos segundos le vio obligado a sostenerse con su mano derecha por falta de fuerzas mientras que su respiración se aceleraba rápidamente. La magia de los otros dos elegidos era muy poca para poder realizar con igual rapidez que antes los hechizos y eso era porque Heero, al ser hijo de una diosa, tenía mayor facilidad en el manejo de conjuros. Wufei notó el momento en que Shinigami comenzó a acumular, él mismo por su cuenta, la mayor cantidad de Gaia posible y comprendió el motivo; si Shinigami ayudaba a juntar Gaia entonces el conjuro se realizaría más rápido y evitarían aún más el riesgo de que Heero perdiese la vida por falta de costumbre.

Era una verdadera lástima que el oji-negro todavía no supiese cómo usar muchas magias.

La fuerza utilizada por el oji-violeta para ayudar a realizar la serie de conjuros necesarios era abundante, y por ello luego de unos instantes sintió que su energía y fuerza disminuían sin control. Aún con el pequeño en brazos su desgasto era tan grande que tuvo que ser ayudado por Wufei para poder mantenerse observando la situación, ahora ambos arrodillados. La cantidad de Gaia que había juntado era bastante, la suficiente como para acelerar mucho el proceso... pero aún así, Odin ya estaba muy agotado.

La niebla color verde alga rápidamente se acercó al adolescente de cabello castaño claro rodeándolo por completo, entre tanto abandonaba por completo el cuerpo del príncipe, quien agotado, tuvo que ser ayudado por Zechs para continuar consciente y atento. Luego de unos segundos, eternos segundos, la Gaia comenzó a dispersar mientras simultáneamente el cuerpo del oji-verde caía inconsciente en brazos de Wufei quien al verle desmayarse había ido en su ayuda.

- Está bien, sólo inconsciente -anunció el oji-negro suspirando-

-... **Yokatta**... -susurró aliviado soltando el aire acumulado por la tensión, mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a su príncipe-

- ¿Ahora qué creen que pase? -preguntó Traize un tanto aturdido por la situación-

- Dormirá hasta mañana, o más -explicó Duo agachándose a un lado de Heero quien permanecía sentado en el suelo- necesita acostumbrarse a la energía que ahora hay en su cuerpo, estará muy inestable.

- Por lo pronto lo que debemos hacer es dejar que se reponga y asegurarnos que nadie se preocupe en exceso por él, alguien deberá inventarle una excusa a Quatre -explicó Milliardo-

- Yo me encargo de eso -se ofreció el oji-cobalto tomando en brazos a su hijo tras haberse recostado en el suelo-

- Bien, entonces podemos dejarlo aquí o en mi casa -habló el castaño oji-azul-

- Prefiero que se quede en mi departamento -interrumpió bruscamente, completamente desconfiado, Wufei-

- Ehh... jejeje... -rió nervioso- creo que es mejor que se quede aquí, Wufei tu vives solo en tu departamento, además debes ir a clase... es más sospechoso, en cambio estando aquí no tanto, y si lo piensas, te ahorras el viaje -explicó Duo-

- Si, tienes razón -afirmó el pelinegro con tal de no dejarlo con Traize- entonces se queda aquí.

- **¿Daijoubu ka?** -preguntó el oji-violeta a su novio mirándole recostar sobre el pecho a Tsume con un dejo de cansancio y preocupación-

- ¿Hm? -levantó la vista y asintió- sí.

- ¿Cansado? -le sonrió recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento-

- Entonces... -se puso de pie- será mejor que Traize y yo nos vallamos, así ustedes tres descansan.

- Yo llevaré a Trowa hasta la habitación de arriba -comentó el de aspecto oriental cargando a Trowa en la espalda- ¿Es la que ordenamos hace un rato verdad Duo?

- Síp, es ésa -afirmó poniéndose de pie- tú también ve a dormir a otro lado que no sea el suelo -regañó alzando a Tsume aún a pesar de la renuencia de Heero-

- Estoy bien, no necesito dormir -aseveró poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, mientras el trenzado le miraba como reclamándole-

- Hazle caso a Duo, Heero, y ve a descansar un poco que no te va a venir mal. -aconsejó el rubio terminando de ponerse una campera de cuero marrón clara-

- Cualquier cosa, elevas tu aura o nos llamas por teléfono -recordó el hombre castaño encaminándose a la puerta-

- Te conviene la primer opción, no gastas crédito -añadió el otro comenzando a reír al igual que el trenzado-

Luego de que ambos sujetos se fueron el príncipe se sentó en el sofá y se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en el sillón, mientras que el pelilargo subió hasta la habitación del bebé para cambiarle y de paso entablar conversación con Wufei.

Con unas horas de sueño Trowa estaría bien de nueva cuenta, eso sin duda alguna, ya que estaba comprobado que siempre el cuerpo quedaba agotado tras recibir magia. La hipótesis de Duo fue confirmada por Wufei luego de su relación con Traize, ya hace unos días atrás; y hace aproximadamente dos o tres días había comenzado con los 'síntomas' de ser portador de hechicería, al principio pudiendo distinguir presencias y luego con el incremento de fuerza o agilidad anormal en su persona.

Los días pasaron con relativa tranquilidad, el fin de semana fue bastante cómodo y hasta relajante ya que Trowa se recompuso rápidamente y comenzó su entrenamiento secreto junto con Wufei, ayudados únicamente por Heero y Duo, quienes a su vez eran instruidos junto con Quatre por Zechs y Traize... sólo que los horarios eran diferentes porque los grupos poseían diferentes niveles.

Hoy, miércoles.

Otro pico de energía, todavía no podía asegurar que todo estaba acabado, por más que éste contrincante fuera realmente fuerte aún no era el momento de que todo terminase, lo sabía. Volvió a ponerse de pie creando una barrera a su alrededor y así evitar un ataque frontal por parte de aquel sujeto vestido de blanco con cabellos rubios que le tenía metido en problemas desde hacía un buen rato. Todavía no era momento de rendirse, debía continuar luchando. Extendió sus alas blancas, puras y agotadas, una vez más elevándose al cielo, siendo seguido por su contrincante, y el choque de espadas duales volvió a empezar como hacía minutos antes.

Más alejados de allí, Shinigami terminaba de marcar el emblema de la muerte para iniciar con el ritual de transportación de almas, y unos metros más cerca de la ciudad Zechs y Traize hacían de escudo para evitar que los ataques afectaran a la ciudad, y con ellos Quatre reparaba las heridas que tenía por haberse enfrentado contra el enviado para salvarlo a Heero del último ataque. Wufei y Trowa todavía no participarían de peleas, su nivel era nada comparado con el de los contrincantes que ahora venían a retarlos... y no debían arriesgarles por más que fueran fuertes o de ayuda.

De pronto, luego de un choque de energías entre el enviado y Odin que sólo debilitó a éste último, el cuarto enviado y el oji-negro aparecieron en el campo de batalla con una mirada llena de decisión.

- ¡Trowa? -exclamó el rubio de cabellos cortos completamente desentendido y preocupado-

- ¡Que diablos están haciendo ustedes dos acá! -regañó con furia Traize-

- Fácil, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados -respondió Wufei encaminándose más cerca de la ciudad, contrario a Trowa, que se acercó a la pelea sin utilizar magia-

- Prometemos no ser un estorbo -sentenció el oji-verde materializando una espada simple-

- ¡**K'sso**!. ¡VETE AL DIABLO TROWA NO TE METAS! -ordenó Shinigami con molestia- ¡Sois unos principiantes, vuelve al escudo ahora!

- ¡Qué significa que Trowa esté usando una espada materializada de magia!. ¡POR QUÉ NO DIJERON NADA! -cuestionó Quatre, está de más decir que enojado-

Nadie respondió a su pregunta mientras que el oji-verde comenzó a levitar lentamente acostumbrándose a usar magia sin precalentamiento; luego de leves segundos su magia se incrementó, tenía mucha fuerza por ser que apenas llevaba unos días entrenando... pero se veía que realmente quería comenzar a figurar en las batallas. Su ropa cambió a pantalones entre azules, blancos y verdes mientras que en la parte superior una blusa blanca apareció por debajo de un chaleco color verduzco con detalles azules y blancos.

Quatre no sabía como reaccionar, nadie le había dicho siquiera que Trowa había comenzado a utilizar magia... ni siquiera su novio mismo había sido capas de tenerle la confianza de decírselo, era consiente que no era momento aún para cuestionarse eso, pero de todas maneras le molestaba y hasta le dolía esa desconfianza por ocultarle la verdad. Por otra parte los demás sólo podían estar a la expectativa de los resultados, quizás con Tritón de distracción Odin podría hacer algo más en combate. En cambio Heero no veía ninguna ayuda en que Trowa le 'acompañara', pero no tenía más opción que quedarse callado y aceptar la decisión de los demás, por ésta vez, ya que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para distraerse.

La pelea ahora de dos contra uno fue reñida, lograban muchísimo más que cuando sólo peleaba Odin, y aunque Tritón no tenía la misma potencia en los golpes sí era excelente muy bueno en estrategias, defensa y agilidad, lo cual le permitía moverse sin recibir tantos daños. El enviado se concentró en eliminar del campo de batalla al oji-verde sabiendo que su nivel era mucho más inferior que el de Odin, pero cada vez que lo intentaba con un ataque directo, éste fallaba gracias a la agilidad del castaño claro; y eso comenzaba a exasperarle.

Desde muy lejos y anulando su aura se encontraba un sujeto, completamente cubierto por una capa color negro con reflejos azules oscuros. Lo único que podía identificarse era la sonrisa en su rostro, ya que lugares como los ojos o los pómulos permanecían oscuros debido a la capa. Había estado desde hacia un buen tiempo observando la situación y parecía divertirse con cualquier resultado, ya que celebraba silenciosamente ensanchando su sonrisa cada vez que algún ataque hería a cualquiera de los oponentes. De repente, su mirada se posó sobre la figura del gran Dios de la Muerte.

Shinigami se volteó sintiéndose terriblemente observado, mas no encontró otra cosa sino árboles a la lejanía debido a que el lugar era bastante natural. Nadie a la vista, estaba el campo completamente vacío, y para corroborarlo revisó completamente el plano astral para realmente verificar que nadie más estuviera allí. Pero todo permanecía limpio.

El sujeto extraño ahora se encontraba en una posición completamente diferente, pero sin dejar de apreciar la intensa batalla.

- ¡Ahhhhrrgg! -

Un ataque imposible de evitar debido a la alta velocidad del enviado, Trowa fue enviado de un solo golpe a tierra quedando casi inconsciente. Estaba intentando levantarse para continuar con el combate cuando el enviado se lanzo en picada para cortarle literalmente la cabeza; 10 metros, 8 metros... 6 metros... 4 metros... 2 metros... 1 metro y medio. Ahora un golpe mágico directo de Odin mandó al enviado inmediatamente a la otra punta al tiempo que Shinigami materializaba su hoz para dividirlo en la mayor cantidad de partes posibles.

La hoz comenzó a girar y al momento de cortar el cuerpo que se avecinaba éste se desvaneció como si de una imagen se tratase, mas el oji-violeta no borró su sonrisa, sino que la ensanchó marcando su vanidad para más tarde dar un giro de 360 grados sobre si mismo. El arma blanca se encontró con el cuerpo a cortar justo a espaldas del pelilargo dividiéndolo en dos instantáneamente.

Más tarde la figura se disolvió con el viento dejando en su lugar las ya muy conocidas perlas obscuras que absorbía el cuerpo del príncipe para aumentar su magia.

- ¡Uuuuno menos! -canturreó sonriendo egocéntricamente mientras apoyaba el arma en su hombro- ¡Hey, Trowa!. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... -asintió poniéndose de pie tambaleante- demasiado mareado, pero nada que supere los golpes de Heero.

- ¿Es un halago o un insulto? -cuestionó desvaneciendo las ropas especiales-

- Tómalo como un halago Heero-chan -aconsejó acercándose mientras sus ropas volvían a ser como las de antes- al final el plan inicial no funcionó, eso significa que no debemos subestimar al otro nunca más.

- ¡Hey ustedes tres!. ¿Están todos bien! -preguntó Wufei desde la otra punta alzando un brazo-

- ¡SÍÍ! -gritó Duo como respuesta comenzando a acercarse al resto-

Los tres chicos se dirigieron con el otro grupo de sujetos los cuales les esperaban sin decir mucho, el rubio de cabello corto parecía sumamente enojado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero el resto de los acompañantes simplemente reaccionó como siempre. Luego de acordar algunas cosas y recuperar algo de energía todos desaparecieron de la zona un tanto afectada por los ataques para regresar rumbo a sus casas.

Quatre aún no podía aceptar que su pareja estuviera metido en todo esto, simplemente no quería que eso sucediera pero de todos modos ya estaba hecho así que no había otra opción que aceptarlo... ahora lo que más se preguntaba era como había llegado a tener magia, porque hasta donde sabía solamente los elegidos podían darle poderes a su pareja. No quería que Trowa corriera el peligro de las batallas como lo hacía Heero, Duo, Zechs, Traize y ahora Wufei... no quería arriesgarlo a él, pero ahora nada podía hacer, sólo incrementar la magia que conocía para hacerla más útil. ¿Por qué diablos no lo había consultado?. ¿No se supone que ésas decisiones son de dos?... ¿Por qué Trowa no le había contado absolutamente nada?... ¿Por qué?...

El oji-verde fue directamente a su departamento, no tenía deseos de dar explicaciones... sabía que su ángel lo necesitaba, necesitaba hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero todavía no se encontraba con la fuerza o el carácter para poner a en vista su punto de ver las cosas. Estaba completamente agotado y de no ser por Heero seguramente en estos momentos se encontraría de camino al mundo de los muertos. Primero descansaría, quería dormir, pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y no quería que en ése tiempo las cosas con su ángel estuvieran mal, primero quería arreglar las cosas con él lo antes posible.

Heero y Duo regresaron a su casa donde Hilde cuidaba a Tsume el poco rato que estuvieron fuera para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera. Todo estaba en completo orden. Al igual que en el resto de las viviendas cuyos dueños eran iguales de 'especiales'.

Esa noche todos se durmieron tranquilos de nuevamente haber colaborado en secreto con la humanidad, aún algunos se preguntaban como era que los reporteros o las noticias no andaban tras ellos para averiguar de los detalles de esas peleas o anormalidades, pero mientras se mantuvieran alejados mejor. Se evitaban problemas y además, Heero siendo príncipe de Inglaterra y muy próximamente rey, no debía de involucrarse socialmente en ése tipo de conflictos.

A la mañana siguiente Lidia preparaba el desayuno mientras Relena ayudaba a servir las cosas, por su parte Duo terminaba de cambiar a Tsume mientras que Heero ordenaba las carpetas de los tres para asistir a clases. Tenían el tiempo suficiente para no andar a las corridas por lo que cada uno hacia lo suyo con la pausa propia, o somnolencia en caso de Duo que como siempre se quedaba dormido hasta que el oji-cobalto lo despertaba de una buena sacudida. Aunque había dos tipos de sacudidas diferentes, las de los sábados y domingos y las que eran de lunes a viernes; generalmente el fin de semana la sacudida era más... sensual, apasionada... en cambio durante semana era más brusca, quizá algo como: '¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ DUO!'... dependiendo del sentido de humor que tuviera.

- ¿Sabes, Heero? -llamó terminando de abotonarle el jardinerito de jean a Tsume, al sentir la mirada cobalto sobre él prosiguió- últimamente he sentido como si... estuviéramos siendo observados continuamente, pero lo raro es que nunca hay nada, siempre está nuestro entorno vacío o el plano astral limpio... creo que hay algo que no anda bien conmigo.

- Últimamente has estado extraño -reafirmó volviendo a lo suyo, acomodar libros-

- ¿Sí?... ni cuenta me he dado, no sé porque, quizás sólo ando distraído o demasiado ilusionado con que terminen las clases... -comentó alzando al bebé para darle un besito en la frente-

- Quizá -respondió frunciendo el ceño-

- Chicos a desayunar, esta todo servido -anunció Lidia desde la cocina-

- ¡Ahí vamos! -contestó volviendo su vista hacia el príncipe- ¿tú no has sentido nada raro, verdad?

- No, pero prestaré más atención -dejó las cosas acomodadas y se levantó del sillón-

Ahora estaba pensando en las cosas que le acababa de decir su pareja, realmente que había estado raro... pero no comprendía por qué era que se sentía observado, no había notado absolutamente ninguna aura entorno a ellos, entonces no era posible que fuera algún enviado o algo de ésa índole. ¿Pero entonces, qué?. ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo Duo en concreto?. Hasta ahora solían tener muchísima menos charla, todo desde que apareció ése sujeto...

_---------------------- Mini flash back ----------------------_

_El grupo de ocho jóvenes caminaba por el pasillo hablando entre ellos como normalmente solían hacerlo, en dirección al comedor y muy concentrados en sus temas poco discretos. Duo iba de la mano a un lado de Heero, a un costado del trenzado iban Hilde y Wufei mientras que delante de ellos iban Quatre y Trowa de la mano y atrás del todo Alex y Relena charlando de deportes._

_- Sí, sí, será muy bonita, pero es hueca, H U E C A -deletreó seriamente la pelicorto-_

_- jajajajajajaja como exageras jajajajajaja... -rió Wufei ante la poca paciencia de la joven-_

_- No todas las caras bonitas tienen cerebro, es un hecho -afirmó Duo-_

_- El muerto se asusta del degollado -agregó el oji-cobalto con una diminuta sonrisa-_

_- ¡Qué quisiste decir con eso! -saltó de inmediato su pareja-_

_- Nada, corazón, -ironizó aguantando la risa, cosa que ni Wufei ni Hilde pudieron hacer-... espero que cuando te diga 'eres perfecto' mientras estamos en la cama no..._

_- ¡Tu quién te crees Heero, por dios! -lo zamarreó entre enojado, divertido y apenado- ¡ACASO CREES QUE TENGO EL EGO POR LAS NUBES SÓLO POR ESCUCHÁRTELO DECIR O QUÉ¡ADEMÁS ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MUJERES!_

_- Pero pareces una, fíjate el escándalo que haces -sonrió un poco más abrazándolo- venga, no eres cabeza hueca ¿ya?_

_Quatre, Trowa, Alex y Relena se unieron a la risa de Hilde y Wufei al escuchar la última parte de la conversación llamando así la atención de varios que iban por el pasillo; entre ellos, el joven alto de cabellos violáceos y ojos de igual color._

_- ¡Contigo no se puede! -exclamó frustrado dejándose abrazar sin quejas-_

_- Sólo fue una broma -sintetizó borrando de inmediato su sonrisa tras ver al sujeto extraño-_

_Los demás notaron de inmediato el cambio a la defensiva de Heero y voltearon a ver al causante, Wufei no pudo más que reaccionar reconociéndolo pero no preguntó nada, y al igual que los demás, sólo guardó silencio esperando a que el sujeto pasara de largo. _

_Pero mientras todos le miraban desconfiados ambas miradas violetas chocaron entre si como rogando por un acercamiento el cual fue completamente impedido por el príncipe, que abrazó un poco más a lo que le pertenecía. Pero aún así Duo no dejó de clavar su mirada algo tímida en aquellos otros ojos arrogantes y algo cínicos que le miraban de un modo el cual nadie notaba. Nadie notaba excepto él que esa mirada iba a una sola persona, nadie más sabía que era exclusivamente dedicada para cierta persona... pero de todas maneras desconfiaban. ¿Que cómo lo sabía?. Eso no podía explicarlo, pero era como si le llamase a ir más cerca... más y más cerca... era como un imán, y no entendía por qué sucedía, no había sentimiento, sólo necesidad de estar más cerca, pero no sentía nada, sólo nervios. ¿Qué le sucedía? _

_Apenas pasaron de largo al sujeto alto el grupo se quedó en un silencio demasiado incomodo hasta que los primeros en reanudar la charla fueron Relena y Alex. Pero Duo continuó perdido el resto del día, completamente ausente, con la mente en blanco... como si de repente, esa mirada violeta le hubiera robado todo de su alma. Heero estaba que lo molía a golpes... ¡CÓMO DIABLOS SUCEDÍA ESO!... _

_---------------------- Fin del Mini flash back ----------------------_

Y esa había sido una de las tantas veces que Duo lograba ponerlo de pésimo humor, no entendía por qué pasaba, no entendía qué le pasaba¡pero tampoco podía averiguarlo!. ¡El sólo saber que Duo podía llegar a mencionar algo de ése sujeto le crispaba los nervios!. No los quería juntos, los quería lejos, bien lejos, se supone que Duo y Shinigami le pertenecían entonces fuera como fuera ahora eran de su propiedad ¡Y NADIE SE LOS IBA A SACAR!... Pronto llegaría el casamiento, entonces se aseguraría de una buena vez que Duo no mirara de ése modo tan sumiso a alguien, como si una sola palabra de ése sujeto lograra desarticular completamente el carácter fuerte e indomable de Shinigami ¡No, eso jamás!. ¡Primero muerto!.

Pero ahora el problema era que Duo se sentía incomodo.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras como siempre Duo y Lidia hablaban de diferentes cuestiones con relativa importancia, ahora que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien la madrastra del príncipe le estaba ayudando con los pequeños arreglos de la boda puesto que Duo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Luego de los saludos (del trenzado para Tsume, le costaba despegarse de él) los tres adolescentes se fueron al colegio mientras que la mayor se quedaba en casa cuidando del pequeño.

Al llegar al colegio en la entrada se encontraron con Wufei y Trowa quienes venían por el lado de enfrente caminando muy pausadamente. Apenas se encontraron se saludaron como todos los días y entraron a la institución que llamaba por ellos (no literalmente).

- ¿Y hablaste con Quatre ayer? -preguntó el oji-violeta mirando a su amigo-

- Intenté llamarle e ir a verle pero simplemente me esquivó todo el día -suspiró- creo que realmente está enojado.

- ¿Quatre esquivando?. ¿Enojado?... Huy eso está difícil Tro -volteó al frente- es raro que él se tome las cosas de ésta manera, siempre es él quien nos hace sentar cabeza a nosotros...

- Pero en realidad tiene mucho carácter -acotó el oji-cobalto-

- Yo jamás lo he visto enojado, pero dicen que no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias y que hasta el más inocente es el más cruel... -razonó el pelinegro-

- Mhhmm... comienzo a tenerle miedo a un ser tan tranquilo como Q-chan... -susurró serio-

- Ni que lo digas... -agregó su pareja-

_---------------------- Mini flash back ----------------------_

_- ¡Te dije que no voy a ir Quatre! -se quejó por enésima vez el príncipe-_

_- ¡ME TIENES HARTO HEERO, ESCUCHA UNA MALDITA COSA, O VAS O TE LLEVO ARRASTRANDO!. ¡NO TE PODES QUEDAR ACÁ COMO SI FUERAS UN COBARDE, ASÍ QUE TERMINA DE CAMBIARTE Y SALÍS POR ÉSA PUERTA EN MENOS DE 15 MINUTOS O SUBO POR TÍ Y TE LLEVO DE LOS PELOS HASTA LA PLANTA BAJA¿¿¡¡ESCUCHASTE? -gritó encolerizado y luego agregó- ¡Apúrate, cambiante ahora! -ordenó dando la vuelta para irse por la puerta de un azote-_

_El joven adolescente, de no más de 13 años, se quedó de una pieza parado allí más que sorprendido, con los ojos y la boca extremadamente abiertos, mirando a la puerta por donde su mejor amigo había salido. A pesar de haber discutido con él cuatro días seguidos por éste mismo tema hasta ahora que lo veía tan enojado..._

_---------------------- Fin del Mini flash back ----------------------_

Los otros tres chicos que lo acompañaban tragaron duro mirando al frente imaginándose una situación como ésa, todavía intentando asimilar el hecho de que 'Ése' había sido 'supuestamente' Quatre.

- Desde entonces no nos hemos peleado -suspiró haciendo una mueca de disconformidad-

-... Valla... Quatre... es explosivo... -logró articular el oji-violeta todavía mirando al frente-... ahora si le tengo miedo... -miró al más alto de ellos-... Tro... te compadezco...

-... -continuó en silencio-

- Creo que... no se lo imaginó jamás -comentó Wufei al ver el rostro pálido del oji-verde-

- Yo tampoco lo había imaginado... -agregó la joven-

- Quatre... Quatre no es así -intentó justificar- él más bien es un chico tranquilo, nunca reaccionaría así, no conmigo -se hizo creer mientras Heero negaba con la cabeza vencido y los demás se apiadaban-

Continuaron caminando unos metros, y cuando estaban por llegar a los salones que le correspondían a ellos Duo sintió como lo cazaban del brazo y lo alejaban de los demás sin preludio.

- ¡OI! -gritó apenas descubrió que era su hermana- ¡Hilde espera, son las siete de la mañana, deja de correr!

- Hilde vuelve acá ¡te dije que es mi problema no tuyo! -repitió Quatre corriendo atrás de la pelicorto- ¡HILDE!

Wufei, Trowa, Heero y Relena simplemente miraron como la chica se llevaba a su hermano de la mano a toda velocidad seguida del rubio, y luego de unos segundos continuaron caminando hasta sus respectivos salones sin decir una palabra. Aunque eso fue bastante insólito no era nada extraño que Hilde se hubiera involucrado en el asunto de Quatre y Trowa por razones obvias, ellos se tenían demasiado... 'cariño', por así decirlo.

El príncipe continuó caminando hasta el salón y después de dejar las cosas en completa calma volvió a salir, siempre a paso relajado, en dirección a donde se habían llevado a su pareja. No tenía prisa por llegar puesto que sabía no era importante, pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse esperándole así que iría por él.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos más alejados Duo respiraba agitado apoyado contra una de las paredes mientras frente a él se hallaba Hilde, y a un costado de ésta Quatre, la primera parecía molesta y el segundo simplemente rendido. Después de unos minutos de descanso en los que mil ideas cruzaron la mente del oji-violeta, la joven empezó su monólogo, pero el trenzado no escuchó ni palabra de lo que dijo sino hasta el final puesto que estaba concentrado nuevamente en ése sentimiento de 'ser observado'.

-... ¡Así que explícame, por qué le mintieron todo éste tiempo a Q-chan de ése modo tan cruel! -finalizó Hilde-

- Dime que hubieras hecho tu, Trowa todavía no tenía asimilado del todo la magia y además él mismo dijo que se encargaría de contarle así que nosotros no nos metimos en el asunto. -respondió con sencillez- nosotros tampoco tenemos que meternos, porque es asunto entre ellos, nosotros sólo hicimos lo que pudimos pero no creo que seamos culpables de algo.

- Te dije que no debías hacer nada, es asunto nuestro -reprochó el rubio mirando a la pelicorto-

- ¡Pero es que estuviste todo el día callado y eso no es normal en ti, pasaste el día más deprimido que de costumbre¿Qué querías que hiciera¡Me preocupé! -se justificó cruzándose de brazos-

- Te lo agradezco pero hiciste algo innecesario -suspiró- bueno, ahora volvamos a clases como cualquier día normal

- Tienes toda la razón -asintió el trenzado volteándose-

Al voltearse, toda la visión de Duo se chocó de lleno con la figura del joven alto con cabellos violáceos, apenas separados por un metro o quizás menos el trenzado no pudo evitar estremecer completamente y dar un paso atrás, no por miedo, no por nervios, sino por algo en su interior... algo que quizás podía definirse como 'instinto'. Hilde sonrió reconociendo a uno de sus compañeros en el taller de diseño, mientras que Quatre únicamente le miraba con una curiosidad nata en él; con la ausencia de Heero, todo el grupo cambiaba de actitud frente a los demás.

Shinigami empezó a punzar en su pecho indicándole que quería salir, que quería que le escuchara y le hiciera caso en algo, pero no podía comprender qué porque ni el mismo Dios de la Muerte sabía cual era su reacción. Y los sentimientos se mezclaban en su cuerpo, había ansiado mucho tenerlo enfrente, pero ahora que allí estaba y que únicamente hacía falta un 'hola' no podía, simplemente no podía, había algo que lo detenía... había una especie de miedo, una especie de temor... una especie de... dominación...

- ¿Duo? -preguntó Quatre al notar como su amigo se llevaba una mano al pecho-

Hilde empezó a hablar, pero el pelilargo no supo escuchar a su alrededor y miles de cosas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza cual imágenes de un video se presentaban en una pantalla, de repente lo único que veía era negro y sus fuerzas se perdían... Shinigami empezaba a ganar la batalla y no tenía fuerzas para enviarlo al diablo, hoy no podía, no quería... al menos hasta que...

- Duo -llamó con un tono frío y autoritario-

-... Heero... -susurró Quatre advirtiendo el tono-

Apenas le vio cerca de ellos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, no quería que Duo estuviera a menos de 10 metros de ése sujeto, pero parecía que no había funcionado con sólo desearlo porque ahora estaban a menos de dos metros. Apuró el paso acercándose junto a los otros cuatros y una vez cerca notó perfectamente que en cualquier momento, o Duo sufriría una crisis por intentar controlar a Shinigami, o Shinigami saldría a la luz y probablemente su arrogancia lo mandara al fregadero de una. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era por qué, no había ningún motivo para que el Dios de la Muerte intentara salir ¿Entonces?. En el momento que llegó y le llamó por su nombre pudo notar que fuera quién fuera, Shinigami o Duo, volvía en si lentamente y abandonaba la primer posibilidad de que sufriera una crisis.

El trenzado, aún en medio de su 'problema interno' logró levantar un poco la vista y desviarla de ése sujeto tan extraño que le causaba tantas cosas raras, sólo para poder mirar a su pareja o a Quatre. Quería irse, pero quería quedarse; no... quería irse, pero Shinigami quería quedarse... ¿Qué relación había entre ellos?

- Ehh... bueno... Niwa, nos vemos en el taller -saludó la joven con una sonrisa-

- Por supuesto, no te olvides los bocetos -asintió, sin borrar esa sonrisa un tanto arrogante-

"Niwa..." se repitió en la mente de Duo; "Éso es falso" respondió a su vez Shinigami "es todo falso... aléjate, refúgiate"; "¿Por qué?" cuestionó una vez más, intentando averiguar; "Porque eso me dice mi instinto."

- Duo -repitió moviéndolo un poco por los hombros- ¡Duo! -insistió de nuevo-

- ¿Qué pasa? -alzó la vista, fundiéndose sin pensar en la mirada cobalto fría-

- Eso te pregunto yo -respondió cortante soltándolo- cada vez que lo cruzas te quedas ausente, como si nada existiera ¿Me podes explicar?

- No... -negó en un murmullo bajando la vista y pasando una mano por su cabello- no entiendo nada -concluyó comenzando a caminar por el pasillo-

Heero heló su mirada apretando los puños en silencio mientras Quatre no comprendía absolutamente nada al igual que Hilde. Era obvio que lo de Heero eran celos, pero bien sentidos ¿Qué le pasaba a Duo?. Pero por otro lado ni él mismo sabía lo que le sucedía, simplemente le sucedía y no podía explicarlo, tenía mil dudas, mil temores, mil nervios, mil deseos... y no sabía a cual acudir para solucionar, no sabía como afrontarlos.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, y si esto seguía así... probablemente no habría futuro para ésa pareja.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron muy tensas, ni Heero y Duo cruzaron palabra y al parecer la única meta que tenía el príncipe en esos momentos era tener a su pareja lo más alejada posible de aquel otro oji-violeta, Quatre y Trowa tampoco se dirigían palabra mas de lo necesario y el resto intentaba animar las cosas que estaban demasiado complicadas. Todos acordaron sin palabras no hablar sobre el pelivioleta por muy claras causas.

Ahora estaban en la anteúltima hora, con la hermosa materia de física cinética e intentando resolver algunos cuantos problemas muy, demasiado difíciles. Cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta y el profesor atendió como normalmente suele hacerlo, disconforme. Tras unos minutos de charla entre el profesor y la que parecía ser la secretaria, el hombre se volteó al salón y recorrió con su vista los asientos hasta encontrar a quien buscaba.

- Heero Yui -llamó estrepitosamente mientras el aludido alzaba la cabeza- lo han venido a retirar, asuntos familiares.

Heero alzó una ceja mirando al profesor de la hora mientras por dentro se debatía entre reír de ironía o ponerse serio ¿familiares?. ¡A él jamás lo retiraban de clases!. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?. De repente Duo se puso de pie llamando la atención del profesor que enseguida frunció el ceño.

- Dije Heero Yui, no Duo Maxwell -advirtió- siéntese por favor

- Si lo siento -se volvió a sentar y tiro de la camisa de su pareja, sentado adelante- hey Heero, es importante

- ¿Qué pasa? -mientras guardaba sus útiles-

- Tu padre, Low -aspiró aire- Shinigami dice que acaba de fallecer.

La mirada cobalto inmediatamente se clavó en la violeta mientras se repetía mentalmente lo que acababa de oír ¿Su padre?. ¿Muerto?. ¿Ahora?. ¿Qué pasó?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on. _

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiro: En japonés; 'empezando', 'iniciando'. 

**Yokatta: En japonés: 'al fin', 'que bueno', 'gracias a dios', 'que alegría' o 'que alivio' dependiendo de la situación**

**¿Daijoubu ka: En japonés: '¿Estás bien?'**

**K'sso: En japonés: vendría a ser lo mismo que Kusso, o con un una sola S, es lo mismo porque la pronunciación no varía demasiado. Literalmente '¡Maldición!' en sentido de metafórico, cuando estás enojado.**

N/A: Woooooooooooooooow el final es medio chotito es porque no tengo muchas ganas de escribir y lo hice más que nada por compromiso, pero POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN LA MUERTE DE LOW!

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SI DIOS QUIERE DOY LOS DETALLES DE TODO ESO, POR AHORA¡¡¡¡¡LOW MURIÓ!

Jojo creo que ya les picó la intriga por saber dos cosas, la primera, quien es ese pelivioleta, y la segunda ¿Quién observa continuamente a Duo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué relación tiene el sujeto nuevo con Duo?... ya van a poder saber eso.

Por ahí me parece que hay una señorita que tiene mega spoilers, si es que aún continua leyendo CHITO! No diga nada que me caga todo el final del fanfinc

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES SE ACERCA EL FINAL!

No dejen de leer, muchas gracias por llegar tan lejos. Nos vemos!

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart


	39. Rompimientos

_**Dreams Come True**_

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenía previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Nota:**__Las palabras subrayadas y en **negrita** tienen su significado al final del capítulo._

_**Parejas: **01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Diálogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **Hilary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-...hey Heero, es importante

- ¿Qué pasa? -mientras guardaba sus útiles- 

- Tu padre, Low -aspiró aire- Shinigami dice que acaba de fallecer.

La mirada cobalto inmediatamente se clavó en la violeta mientras se repetía mentalmente lo que acababa de oír ¿Su padre?. ¿Muerto?. ¿Ahora?. ¿Qué pasó?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mil cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, ahí, parado frente a la gran puerta que separaba el interior de la mansión del patio delantero. Todavía no podía asumir que su padre hubiera fallecido, no podía interpretar la idea de que jamás le volvería a ver ni escuchar… pero tampoco sabía que debía sentir exactamente, si emoción, alegría, tristeza, o incomodidad. Se regañó a si mismo aún frente a la puerta y frunció un poco más el ceño, decidiéndose por entrar de una buena vez.

Una vez hubo entrado en la enorme sala, pudo darse cuenta de la cantidad enorme de gente la cual la concurría. Abogados, familiares lejanísimos, mucamas, más abogados, prensa, y unos cuantos hombres de seguridad que venía viendo desde una cuantas cuadras hacia acá. Seguramente solo esperando la lectura del testamento por defecto del difunto. Eran todos muy interesados… absolutamente todos, incluyendo a varios de los parientes de Lidia. Simplemente esperando saber cuantos millones o cuantas sucesiones al trono cambiaban con la muerte del rey.

Se acercó al abogado de su mayor confianza, un viejo amigo de la familia, con uno de los que mejor se llevaba dentro de los conocidos de su padre. De su difunto padre: se corrigió. Mientras caminaba a paso seguro, aun con el uniforme escolar debido a la falta de tiempo, pudo ver a lo lejos a Lidia… y con ella, Tsume. Su tarea de informarse sobre la situación pasó a un segundo plano, anulándose inmediatamente, la prioridad ahora era su madrastra y su hijo… que no tenían nada que hacer allí. Su dirección cambió relativamente, acercándose a la sala que comunicaba con la biblioteca, donde Lidia mecía suavemente al pequeño para evitar que se alterase con el profundo debate de las personas allí presentes.

- Lidia –llamó con ese tono tan característico suyo-

- Buenos días –saludó a su vez luego de voltearse- que extraño que no trajiste a Duo.

- Hubiera querido, pero sólo me retiraron a mi. –Respondió tomando en brazos al bebé- ¿Sabes algo?.

- Lowe falleció hace unas cuantas horas, pero la prensa se enteró muy rápido con el movimiento de oficiales y los abogados llegaron automáticamente junto con la policía, –explicó tranquila- por lo que escuche, fue una especie de paro cardiaco bastante anormal.

- Mh… -se limitó a articular fijando su vista en los abogados- haremos unas modificaciones –susurró comenzando a caminar-

No quería que tanta prensa comenzara a correr rumores, sería una complicación para todos los planes que tenía en mente. Por ahora lo más importante y que les importaba a la mayoría de los presentes era la lectura de la sucesión, así que tenía que arreglar eso para después comenzar los preparativos para el funeral. Maldito Odin, tendría un entierro de dioses que ni se merecía. Lo bueno era que ya sería proclamado Rey en la próxima fiesta de presentación.

Al acercarse a uno de los abogados, el antes mencionado, éste se volteó mirándolo de frente y saludándolo con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa. Inmediatamente, se enfrascaron en los arreglos más próximos, que por suerte parecían en orden desde su último viaje a Inglaterra. Luego de unos instantes de charla avanzada en donde hicieron los últimos adelantos, se detuvieron y el abogado ya entrado en años se alejó rumbo al sequito de abogados alojado en la otra punta del salón.

- ¿No sería ideal ir por Duo? –cuestionó la mujer una vez que se hallaron solos-

- Él se aburrirá aquí, además está en clases… -acotó- … sólo espero que no se haya cruzado con un sujeto peculiar... –agrego en voz baja, siendo escuchado por su acompañante-

- ¿Quién? –Preguntó a su vez-

- Una persona que últimamente ha causado muchos cambios anormales en Duo –respondió por inercia- me encargaré de él unos días antes de la boda.

- … Heero ¿No estarás sospechando que Duo te engaña no?...

El príncipe frunció peligrosamente su ceño ante la casi afirmativa oración, al tiempo en que procesaba aquello y evaluaba su respuesta. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Duo YA le hubiera engañado y que por ése motivo cuando se cruzaba con ESA persona la culpa le llegara a la mente; posiblemente no había sido Duo sino Shinigami… ¿Y si realmente Duo le hubiera engañado?. ¿Y si no se lo decía porque se arrepentía o porque prefería ese tipo de 'juegos'? ¿Y si estaba siendo obligado por Shinigami a mantener una relación doble?... ¿Cuántas veces habrían sido?...

- No lo sé –respondió rápidamente continuando con sus conclusiones- posiblemente lo hizo. –agregó gélidamente-

- ¡No, qué dices! –Exclamó Lidia llevándose una mano a la boca- Duo no sería capas y menos teniendo a Tsume, no pienses cosas así –recalcó en un susurro alterado-

- Tu me diste la idea –la miró de soslayo-

- Me temí lo peor ¡Dios mío! –volvió a exclamar ahora con sus manos en el pecho- ¡No puedes dudar de semejante manera de tu futuro marido, padre de tu hijo!... ¡Además, sólo escúchate, estamos hablando de Duo!... –continuó aterrada por su error- Un chico muy noble, de corazón enorme, que te ama y te lo dice a diario, se le ve en los ojos, no puedes dudar únicamente por acontecimientos raros, debe haber algo más

- Sí, pero qué –enarcó una ceja de modo cortante y desafiante- Lidia, Duo jamás se intimidó tanto frente a una persona, y no sé si sea la palabra correcta para su estado, deberías verlo. –Concluyó regresando su atención al pequeño- Comienzo a temerme lo peor: Harpagón

- ¿Él?. ¿Por qué, Heero? –parpadeó sorprendida-

- En la mañana Duo me dijo… -alzó su vista perdiéndola en el suelo, con la mano de Tsume en la suya-

_---------------------- Mini flash back ----------------------_

_- ¿Sabes, Heero?... últimamente he sentido como si... estuviéramos siendo observados continuamente, pero lo raro es que nunca hay nada, siempre está nuestro entorno vacío o el plano astral limpio... creo que hay algo que no anda bien conmigo._

_- Últimamente has estado extraño -reafirmó-_

_- ¿Sí?... ni cuenta me he dado, no sé por qué, quizás sólo ando distraído o demasiado ilusionado con que terminen las clases... -_

_- Quizá -respondió frunciendo el ceño-_

_- ¿tú no has sentido nada raro, verdad?_

_- No, pero prestaré más atención_

_---------------------- Fin del mini flash back ----------------------_

- Comprendo tu punto –espetó seria- pero si es así, es un peligro aún mayor.

- No confío en ese sujeto, para nada –volvió a afirmar frunciendo el ceño- desde la primera vez noté algo raro.

_---------------------- Mini flash back ----------------------_

_La puerta se abrió y por allí salió un muchacho alto, cabello violeta oscuro opaco, junto con ojos de igual color y contractura bastante singular; el cuerpo era algo trabajado pero al mismo tiempo daba la apariencia de adolescente común, el modo en que la camiseta marcaba su pecho lo mostraba todo. Su camisa desprendida y sus pantalones anchos daban la sensación de alguien completamente descuidado y desinteresado, mas su mirada decía mucho más; como si ese sujeto supiera demasiado, fuera demasiado ególatra, presuntuoso, de carácter muy... muy fuerte, y esa sonrisa acentuaba esa idea cada vez más._

_Ambos se quedaron observándose durante largo rato hasta que el príncipe se puso de pie de un salto y le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo de modo despreocupado, pero sin quitarle la mirada al otro, como retándose por saber quien miraba más al otro. El pelivioláceo mantuvo su sonrisa junto con su vista dedicada sólo al oji-cobalto, mientras éste enfriaba más su apariencia en busca de descubrir algo más. El silencio era lo único que reinaba. Al menos hasta que la voz de Duo distrajo completamente al castaño trayéndolo a la realidad sin preludios y haciéndolo girar a la puerta, por donde salía un sonriente pelilargo._

_---------------------- Fin del mini flash back ----------------------_

Continuó unos minutos más sumido en sus pensamientos, aún incluso frente a los gorjeos de Tsume. Había algo en todo eso que no lograba entender, algo en la reacción de Duo que no concordaba del todo con su manera de ser.

Minutos después de aquella pequeña plática, uno de los abogados representantes del rey recientemente fallecido se encontraba leyendo los derechos y sucesiones de cada una de las posesiones de la familia. Como era de esperarse, todo Inglaterra estaba bajo los hombros del hasta ahora adolescente Heero Yuy; las residencias, los negocios, las firmas, absolutamente todo bajo el nombre del joven magnate. La familia todavía no podía aceptar que aquella gran cantidad de responsabilidades recayera en sólo una persona joven, mas sin embargo, la sucesión estaba hecha y a menos que el mismismo rey las rechazara no había manera de destituirle el cargo.

Se pactó que la reunión de aceptación al cargo sería dentro de un mes, en uno de los grandes castillos de Inglaterra, al cual concurrirían millares de personas de diferentes ramas de la familia. Luego de esos detalles las personas que vinieron expresamente por el nombramiento fueron alojadas en la mansión donde antiguamente residía Lowe, mientras que Lidia y Heero partieron rumbo a casa de Hilde, donde los esperaban los demás por las novedades.

Los jóvenes charlaron durante un buen rato, intercambiando opiniones sobre un hecho tan extraño como la muerte de ese hombre enviciado de poder, sin embargo no se podían encontrar más explicaciones que una muerte sin precedentes. Además, las mentiras pronto saldrían a la luz, con la muerte de Lowe serían miles las cosas que se repelerían… se sabia de antemano que los secretos que ocultaba este hombre eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tirar abajo todo el nombre de la realeza.

Fuere como fuere, pronto se descubriría.

Al día siguiente las clases continuaron normalmente, no había motivo suficiente como para ausentarse, aunque en cuanto terminasen las clases habría que viajar hasta Inglaterra para 'acomodar' las pequeñas 'discordias' de la familia. La perdida del apellido Lowe es un golpe duro para todo el clan… aunque ahora con la existencia de Tsume, cabía la posibilidad de salvarlo. Se necesitaba hacer una reunión familiar, para poder acordar todas las descendencias que vendrían luego. Duo no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo este embrollo real, pero de todas maneras no había ninguna manera de salir de ello, y para peor… Heero había comenzado a actuar extraño tan sólo la noche anterior.

- ¿Y cuantos exámenes les faltan rendir? –Preguntó Hilde manteniendo un hilo de charla con su hermano mayor-

- Pues nos queda Cívica, Química, y Filosofía… pero las notas de los otros no las tenemos, así que tenemos que esperar a saber si aprobamos o no para poder dejar de venir. –Respondió a su vez Duo dejando el vaso de jugo en la mesa-

- Buenísimo, están muriendo con esos exámenes… los integradores apestan –susurró en medio de un suspiro-

- Jajajaja… no poco, son horribles –hizo una mueca de disgusto- pero no queda otra que rendirlos si queremos pasar de año.

- ¡¡No me lo recuerdes!! … por cierto ¿Dónde me dijiste que andan todos los demás Q-chan? –Volteó su rostro-

- Wufei y Heero en la terraza y Trowa en la biblioteca, Relena creo que en el salón repasando para uno de los exámenes –sonrió el rubio-

- Últimamente todo ha estado anormal… bueno, más de lo común… -murmuró Duo para si-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Continuó el rubio con cierto interés-

- No… nada, no es nada Quatre –suspiró y sonrió como habitualmente lo hacia, no tenía sentido preocuparlos-

Podía sentir que en alguna parte de todo el entorno que lo rodeaba, algo no le quitaba la vista de encima, y esa sensación de saberse vigilado comenzaba a inquietarlo minuto a minuto más. Sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco por esa maldita presencia que le rodeaba continuamente… debía de existir algún método para quitársela de encima, debía de existir…

A lo lejos, la mirada penetrante continuaba delineando el contorno de la figura del trenzado, memorizando figurativamente cada curva delicada, cada rasgo, cada mirada. Sí, era una obsesión… una eterna obsesión… un pecado… pero este pecado, le pertenecería… o mejor dicho, le haría recordar su procedencia. Ya era tiempo de dar a conocer algunas verdades, el momento de la revolución había llegado. Sólo un poco más, y la alineación planetaria concordaría con el orden de las estrellas… entonces, la séptima galaxia y la abertura entre el limbo y la realidad se abriría. Sólo faltaban unas escasas horas… para que el Apocalipsis llegara a la tierra. Sentía su sangre hervir frente a la proximidad del fuego sobre las cuidades... en especial… Tokyo y Francia. Los pilares pronto serían de utilidad.

Wufei miraba como sin creer absolutamente las palabras de Heero, el primero parado mirando al segundo, quien permanecía sentado contra las rejas del techo, fumando un cigarrillo como si nada sucediese. El petitorio del príncipe le sorprendía, no encontraba un hecho para ello… o mejor dicho, lo encontraba pero no lo creía, le parecía absurdo.

- ¿Pero… no es absurdo pensar así después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó el oji-negro estupefacto-

- No, piénsalo detenidamente… ¿No te parece normal? Tengo todo un país sobre mis hombros… -justifica el oji-cobalto dándole otra pitada al cigarro-

- Duo se pondrá histérico…

- Se calmara

- … Probablemente hasta te diga de separarse…

- Deberé vivir con ello

- … además Tsume no se merece eso…

- Es lo más justo

- ¡PERO HEERO POR DIOS!... ¡Es extremista, obsesivo, compulsivo, pareces tu padre! –Estalló llenándose de ira al ver que no podía revocar la decisión de su compañero-

- No es para tanto, sólo es un contrato prenupcial. –aseveró con la vista seria-

- Sí, te entiendo, por un lado tienes toda la razón, eres un príncipe y tienes derecho a mantener la fortuna bajo el apellido de los Yui… pero por otro lado ¡Estamos hablando de Duo, el ser más imposibilitado de mentir!... Vamos Heero, hasta yo confiaría en Duo ciegamente a estas alturas… si es que no lo hago ya –acotó mirándolo duramente- Tu justificación sería valida si estuviéramos hablando de alguien más peligroso, no sé… alguien como Silvia Noventa, la capitana de las porristas.

- Últimamente hasta él mismo me ha confesado no ser el mismo, lo vi en sus ojos, hay algo extraño en todo esto… no voy a arriesgar el apellido de la familia, ahora es como antes que mi padre estaba a cargo, ahora depende de mi todo Inglaterra. –Soltó el aire de sus pulmones- además, si él me ama por como soy no tendrá problema.

- Yo te advierto, la noticia no le caerá nada bien.

- Entonces ¿Cooperaras? –Alzó una ceja-

- Mhm… me va a dar migraña… -se froto las sienes- ¡Está bien, pero te advierto que si lo veo mal por más del tiempo esperado, el trato se va al caño!

- Hecho –asintió

Quizás Wufei tenía razón y no tenia sentido hacerle firmar ese trato a una persona que no sabe mentir, pero más vale ser precavido, Shinigami siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga de eso estaba seguro, así que prefería correr el riesgo de pelearse con Duo a poner en juego a absolutamente todas las cabecillas de Inglaterra, lo cual sería catastrófico.

Luego de terminar las clases y cada cual llegar a sus casas, la situación no mejoró para nadie, mucho menos para Heero. Minuto a minuto creía que esa absurda idea del contrato prenupcial realmente era absurda, pero tampoco podía descartar el hecho de que estaba jugándose el todo por el todo… y él jamás había sido así. Definitivamente, no era tan fácil como creía ser Rey, padre de familia, novio, estudiante secundario, y 'héroe'… pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía continuar como pudiese.

Eran casi las doce de la noche, y todavía estaba despierto pensando en ese terrible asunto y en la posibilidad de descubrir qué le pasaba a Duo. A pesar de haber estado haciendo el amor con él hace tan sólo unos momentos, no sentía la misma paz que antes, era como si algo no estuviera bien… y si su oji-violeta se enteraba de eso, seguramente se pondría muy mal. Lo quería, sí, todavía lo quería como el primer día y sentía que tenerlo entre sus brazos desnudo era la cosa mas privilegiada que le podía suceder a alguien… pero también era consciente de que algo no estaba resuelto entre ambos.

- Duo… ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó en un murmullo dándole un beso en el hombro descubierto del pelilargo-

- Sí… todavía no te pudiste dormir. –Contestó abriendo lentamente los ojos- ¿Al fin me dirás qué tienes?

- Quiero que me firmes un contrato prenupcial –respondió luego de hundir su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del trenzado, quien inmediatamente se tensó-

- ¿Y eso?… -cuestionó lentamente girándose para quedar frente a frente- ¿Por qué de repente esa desconfianza? –frunció el ceño, cediéndole el control a un Shinigami desconcertado-

- No –negó acariciando los labios del más chico- es precaución, no desconfianza.

- Es exactamente lo mismo. –Rebatió agudizando su mirada y retirando la mano de su pareja-

- Sin la muerte de mi padre, fueran como fueran las cosas con él, yo no tenía el poder total de Inglaterra y no tenía sentido firmarlo, porque la fortuna aún estaba con él… pero ahora que todas las cabecillas del país dependen de mi, no es tan fácil confiar ciegamente en los que me rodean, en especial después de los últimos días. –le explicó concentrándose en ese brillo extraño que afloraba en las orbes violáceas-

- Bonita forma de decirme 'me parece que me estás engañando' –le refutó sarcástico levantándose de la cama-

- Si quieres soy directo, estás muy distinto –se sentó sin quitarle la vista de encima-

- ¡Claro, descuida no me di ni cuenta!... Por dios Yui no seas imbécil, ya sé que hay algo que no encaja, ¿pero qué más quieres que haga si no sé ni qué es? –Se volteó poniéndose la camisa- Yo no te voy a firmar ni el nombre, olvídate de eso, primero que nada porque se supone que confías en mi, segundo porque si desconfías es porque algo escondes, y tercero, ¿¡Si tan poco me crees por qué no me mandas a investigar!? ¡¡PASO 24 HORAS DE MI VIDA CONTIGO, ¿¿CÓMO DIABLOS TE VOY A ENGAÑAR, POR TELEFONO??!!

- ¡¡Duo cada vez que lo cruzas te pones como un idiota y todo tu alrededor se esfuma, se dieron cuenta todos, hasta él!! –frunció más el ceño (N/A: ¿Se puede? O.o XD)- La única manera que tengo de proteger de cualquier cosa que le pase a Tsume y las demás cabecillas es poniéndolo bajo mi apellido y firmar el contrato prenupcial, es todo, si te gusta bien y sino las puertas están abiertas. –Sentenció con la mirada fija en los ojos violetas-

- Se nota cuánto te importo Heero, se nota muchísimo –susurró irónico dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación-

No se dijo una palabra más. El príncipe se recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca, mirando el techo, posición que mantuvo durante un buen rato, en completo silencio y tranquilidad, para luego levantarse apresurado tomando los pantalones y poniéndoselos en el camino. ¡Ese Duo, seguro que se iba a llevar a Tsume con él, y eso no lo iba a permitir!. ¡Cómo era que se había olvidado de semejante detalle!

Apenas salió del cuarto el control total del cuerpo era netamente Shinigami, por sus venas corría esa sangre caliente, sedienta, llena de decisión y furia. Sería como él quisiera, del modo en que mejor se le ocurriera, ¡Pero su hijo era su hijo y el apellido no le interesaba! Estaba seguro de que Quatre, Hilde, incluso Trowa, se pondrían de su lado cuando les explicara lo que acababa de suceder. Entró sin dudarlo en el cuarto de Tsume y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, buscando entre los cajones algunas cosas del bebé, abajo estaba la ropa que había lavado y se pondría alguno de los pantalones y ya.

- Siento que voy a matarlo –murmuró metiendo los pañales del pequeño dentro del bolso- ¡Cómo desconfiar así de mi!...

Suspiró pesadamente cerrando el bolso y caminando hasta la cuna, donde el niño ni se inmutaba de lo que sucedía en su entorno. Lo levantó lentamente junto con la mantita y lo acomodó para asegurarse de que no pasara frío, luego tomo el bolso improvisado y salio de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras, era sorprendente que Heero no se hubiera dado cuenta aun…  
- Duo vuelve aquí, no hagas estupideces-  
- "Ok… nada es perfecto…" –se dijo mentalmente ignorando en rotundo al oji-cobalto llegando a la planta baja-

- Duo… -llamó tomándolo del brazo- escucha, estas enojado pero no por eso tienes que irte

- Recuerdo literalmente 'Si te gusta bien y sino las puertas están abiertas'… ¡Me voy! –Sentencio volteándose, siendo volteado de vuelta-

- No Duo espera, no hagas las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces –le pidió mirándolo fijamente-

- No tengo que pensarlo mucho, está fácil, ¿Para qué me voy a casar con una persona que me quiere tanto que desconfía de mí?

- Sí confió en ti, ya te dije –reiteró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

- ¡SÍ, CONFÍAS TANTO EN MI QUE FINAMENTE ME DIJISTE QUE TE ENGAÑABA, HEERO QUÉ MENTIROSO!... ¡Yo no tengo que pensar dos veces en qué elegir si me lo haces ver de esa manera, puedo valerme por mi mismo sin rebajarme a acostarme contigo! –Se soltó del agarre y elevó su aura-

Mientras las voces de Lidia y Relena se escuchaban escaleras arriba, cada vez más cercanas, Duo simplemente desapareció de su ancho de visión dejando una estela de partículas verdes violáceas. Este era el fin.

- ¡Heero, qué pasó! –Preguntó alarmada la mujer adulta una vez que llegó a la planta baja- ¡Escuchamos la voz de Duo y nos levantamos tan rápido como pudimos, ¿sucedió algo malo?!

- No es nada –suspiró- vuélvanse a dormir –susurró acercándose al sillón, su corazón inquieto por la discusión-

- ¿Discutieron? –Preguntó suavemente Relena con una mano en su pecho, recibiendo una cabeceada afirmativa- ¿Por qué?

- Asuntos personales. –Fue toda su respuesta-

Realmente no tenía ganas de hablarlo con nadie, principalmente porque sentía que era su culpa y eso lo mortificaba aún más de lo habitual. Pero en parte Duo había exagerado mucho las cosas… no, mejor dicho, cometió el error de dejar salir a Shinigami… porque su Duo no hubiera reaccionado jamás de esa manera, quizás sólo se hubiera quedado callado y se hubiera puesto a llorar. Ese Shinigami a veces era un peligro, siempre tenían que ser las cosas a su manera, pero ésta vez no podía consentir eso.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora, no podía dejar que por un capricho las cosas se hicieran al modo de ese Dios de la Muerte… quizás Shinigami, o Duo, o quién haya sido de los dos, tuviera razón al decir que era desconfianza… sí, era desconfianza, mucha ¿Pero, no le correspondía al oji-violeta encargarse de que volviera a creer en él?... Aunque… ¿qué más podía esperar de un niño? Duo seguía siendo un niño, no importaba como, era SU niño y no le podía pertenecer a nadie más; pero entonces ¿Que relación había entre ese extraño sujeto y Duo?

Era un sentimiento extraño de entre celos, nervios, preocupación, inquietud, y desinterés. La sola idea de que esos dos se conocieran de un modo peculiar le ponía extremadamente inquieto y celoso, mas, de no ser así, también sentía la inquietud, la preocupación y los nervios en espera de el qué sucederá… por otro lado, con Duo y Shinigami como obstáculo para su reinado en Inglaterra, le convenía más tenerlos lejos y que hicieran de su vida lo que quisieran… sin embargo… estaban esos sentimientos…

Por otro lado, en casa de Hilde y Quatre, Duo continuaba contándoles a ambos chicos lo sucedido minutos atrás donde Heero mientras calmaba a Tsume que luego a último momento se despertó llorando. Por su sangre todavía recorría la conmoción que había vivido, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… pero estaba tan enojado… ¡Tan enojado!... Que sería capas hasta de aliarse con Harpagón y destruir el mundo con tal del ganarle a Heero ¡Ese imbécil bastardo después de tanto tiempo profesándole 'te amo' venía a decirle que creía que le engañaba!

En cuanto a Quatre, todavía no creía lo que salía de la boca de Duo quien les contaba lo del contrato prenupcial y la clara propuesta de Heero de irse si no le gustaba la idea. Su amigo no era así, algo había pasado… porque ¿llegar a tanto? ¡Heero nunca había sido así de extremista y menos con las cosas que valora!. Hilde en cambio no pensaba ni siquiera en Heero, sólo ver a su hermano mayor en medio de esa ira la llenaba de una impotencia y un coraje que no podía describir; ella que había visto a Heero como un amigo, un confidente, ahora lo encontraba como un enemigo, alguien que dañaba a quien más quería. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así, de eso, ambos chicos estaban seguros.

La noche pasó sin más, los tres chicos intentaron descansar un poco ya que al otro día había clases, pero era claro que uno de ellos ni iría ni dormiría esa noche. Las cosas estaban demasiado revueltas como para poder calmarlas con una 'consulta con la almohada'… y esta vez, la furia de un Shinigami había sido despertada de su letargo, lo cual, sin darse cuenta, _ponía en riesgo al mismísimo planeta tierra_.

A la mañana siguiente todos excepto Duo fueron a clases, en el salón de Heero, todo era normal hasta que llegó Quatre completamente serio junto a una Hilde de ojos brillantes. La paz acababa de romperse. A grandes zancadas la pelicorto llegó hasta el banco del oji-cobalto, mientras que Trowa y Wufei advertían la profunda seriedad de Quatre alertándose de que algo no andaba bien; lo cual, sumado a la ausencia del pelilargo, volvía las cosas más… 'interesantes'.

- ¡Excúsate pedazo de idiota! –Estalló la niña, siendo ignorada- ¡¿Y tienes el coraje de no decir absolutamente nada?!. ¿¿¡Cómo es posible que te hayas vuelto una bola de hielo, no eras tu el que decía amarlo, respetarlo y hacerlo feliz!?? ¿¿¡DÓNDE CARAJO QUEDÓ ÉSE QUE ME PROMETIÓ ESCUCHARME Y SER CONFIDENTE, ÉSE QUE QUERÍA A MI HERMANO Y LO PROTEGÍA DE TODO!?? –y tocó la llaga…-

- Una niña insolente como tu no me va a dar sermones, retírate a tu salón –ordenó fríamente aún acomodando sus libros-

- ¡¿¡Pues sabes qué!?! ¡¡YO NO ME VOY A QUEDAR CON LAS GANAS!! –y dicho esto lo abofeteó limpia y sonoramente-

- ¡Hilde! –Alertó Quatre sorprendido por la efusión y fuerza del golpe-

- Desde anoche que moría de ganas por abofetearte, pero te juro con esto no queda así, no sueñes con quedarte con mi sobrino, ¡Aunque seas un príncipe o un rey la ley será equitativa para todos! –Aspiró- Y tampoco estoy a favor de que mi onii-san vuelva con un sujeto como tu, me defraudaste ¡¡Y MUCHO!!

Sin decir nada más dejó caer las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, comenzando a caminar para salir de ese salón y no verle la cara nunca más a un sujeto como ese, que en un momento, había sido su héroe.

Quatre suspiró.

- Yo lo único que te pido, es que si quieres contarme algo, lo hagas… sabes que nunca juzgo a las personas sin escuchar las dos campanas… -le miró fijamente mientras éste se pasaba una mano por la mejilla sonrosada- te entiendo, tienes tu justificación, pero creo que fuiste muy duro con Duo... Shinigami estaba que explotaba anoche… espero que esto no nos cause problemas con 'Ese' sujeto…

- Él es el que no tiene justificación –susurró cansado del problema-

- Quizás… pero sin embargo –apretó sus puños frunciendo el ceño- yo confío en Duo, confío tanto como lo hago en ti, y yo sé que existe una buena explicación… si él dice que no sabe lo que le pasa, es porque es cierto, Duo no sabe mentir, tu me lo dijiste cuando volví de Inglaterra el primer día que hablaste de él y yo lo comprobé… me sorprende que tus celos lleguen hasta tal punto de hacerte perder la conciencia, espero recapacites antes de que hayas perdido todo y te vuelvas como tu padre…

Sin decir nada más, Quatre saludó a los otros dos chicos con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa, antes de voltearse y retirarse prometiendo volver para el descanso.

Ahora Wufei y Trowa habían quedado sin habla, mirándose entre ellos y al príncipe, buscando una respuesta sin la necesidad de preguntarle directamente. Al no encontrar nada y como el tiempo corría, simplemente se despidieron y Trowa salió rumbo a su salón dejando a los otros dos muchachos en completo silencio; uno con mil dudas y preguntas en la cabeza y el otro con un embrollo que no le permitía concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Las cosas estaban desarmándose lentamente y a este paso todo terminaría en nada; Quatre tenía razón, por no pensar seriamente las cosas Heero acabaría siendo peor que su padre… y aún así, pretendía tener la custodia de Tsume, cosa que seguramente sucedería por sobre el cadáver de Duo.

Las horas pasaron, lentamente para absolutamente todos, donde Heero se había autoexcluido del que hasta ahora había sido su grupo para permanecer absolutamente solo. Los demás sólo estaban en la cafetería, tomando algo y hablando sobre lo que había sucedido apenas la noche anterior con la pareja que lentamente se desmoronaba. Incapaces eran todos siquiera de imaginar que tan lejos estaban llegando las cosas, y que quizás este era el final definitivo de la pareja, mas el principie lo sabía. Heero sabía a la perfección de que este era el final de esa relación, y no tenía intenciones de repararla porque entendía que las cosas no eran eternas y debían fluir como el tiempo quisiese. En el patio del colegio, sin embargo, en un árbol, un sujeto tenia ideas muy distintas de los hechos ocurridos… sabía y entendía que este era el principio, el principio de absolutamente todo lo que rodeaba su existencia; y con aquella idea, bajó del árbol dispuesto a iniciar la rueda del destino.

Aquel día terminó sin más emociones, y el oji-cobalto ajeno de absolutamente todo el entorno se concentró completamente en las clases; aprobar y terminar el secundario limpiamente era su prioridad, para luego concentrarse en la custodia legal de su hijo. Cuando a cada uno le toco regresar a su casa, él fue el único en irse solo junto con Relena, puesto que los demás a pesar de no poner quejas ni condiciones fueron por decisión unánime a enterarse del estado anímico de Duo. El día anterior apenas habían hablado con Shinigami, quien estaba hecho una bola de fuego, pero nada mas ajeno a eso.

Esa noche, fue una de las más frías vividas en tanto tiempo.

La mañana siguiente le sucedió, en iguales condiciones de abandono para cada uno; no solo se estaba rompiendo una pareja, se estaba rompiendo el grupo, la amistad. ¿Acaso tan lejos podía llegarse? ¿Acaso ellos eran el centro de todo? ¿Por qué justamente esas dos personas? … La respuesta solo la tenía una mujer, que no hacía aparición en el mundo real y sólo vivía observando y deseando que las cosas mejoraran rápidamente. La rueda del destino había empezado, y esa tarde, sería la tarde en que el desastre iniciara. El fin se acercaba.

Duo estaba en la casa donde había vivido con Hilde tiempo atrás, contemplando placidamente el rostro de aquel bebe que en su momento considero una bendición al amor que le tenia al entupido príncipe. Hoy sabia que eso no había sido del todo reciproco, el amor es confianza y eso es justamente lo que le faltaba a Heero para amarlo. De repente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y al voltearse se veía el cielo turbado con las nubes grises girando en un lugar inespecífico. Se puso de pie lentamente, aún con el bebe en brazos contra su pecho mientras se acercaba a la ventana para contemplar mejor el evento tan extraño; hasta que una voz resonó a sus espaldas, y cuando volteó sólo alcanzó a ver una nube de humo negro y violeta que inundaba sus sentidos dejándole inconsciente.

- Empieza el Show –susurró el joven de cabellos violáceos arrebatándole el bebe de los brazos del trenzado- Espero lo diviertas, mi querido Shinigami.

En ese preciso momento, las puertas del infierno se abrieron, y el paso de los espíritus hacia el limbo comenzó siendo liderado por un sujeto de cabellos rubios cortos. Mello, al mando, únicamente continúo acatando las órdenes de su dios dirigiendo a esas almas en pena hasta el mundo humano, donde la fiesta pronto comenzaría y la destrucción reinaría. Era el momento, el preciado momento donde el final por fin moriría para darle paso a un inicio eterno donde el sufrimiento reinaría por siempre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la Gaia estuviera en manos de su verdadero portador. Harpagón esperaba por su poder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: lo sé lo sé! Mátenme jajajaja… me tarde horrores en continuar este fanfic, pero bueno que se le va a hacer… ya termina anímense a leer que ya pronto termina (no se, dos o tres caps más)…

Bueno se que no tengo excusa por haberme tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero primero fue por el colegio, luego falta de inspiración, después vinieron las vacaciones y problemas familiares y se me acumulo todo hasta que me seco el cerebro. Recién hace unas semanas he podido escribir y bueno acá les traigo todo de sopetón JAJAJA… espero q lo disfruten, me parece q el cap quedó algo corto, pero es el preludio. Perdón si me quedaron faltas ortográficas pero escribía tan rápido para que no se me fueran las ideas que después corregí las faltas así a la volada jeje… de veras perdón.

EEhhmm… bueno espero no tardarme tanto la próxima ves todos los fanfics se van a quedar en pausa de ahora en más hasta que termine DREAMS COME TRUE, así que no me reclamen que no sabe nada que yo les avisé. En cuanto a los reviews, si no me dejan a donde responderlos nunca podré responderlos… gracias por los comentarios a todos, de verdad. Lamento la tardanza pero he vuelto para quedarme, nunca abandonaré mis fanfics lo saben.

Tengo dos proyectos nuevos que no están terminados pero bueno ya verán de que trata cuando los publique más adelante. SALUDOS!.


	40. Una Guerra

_**Dreams Come True**_

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenía previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes de __**Gundam Wing**__ no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Nota:**__Las palabras subrayadas y en **negrita** tienen su significado al final del capítulo._

_**Parejas:**__01x02, 04x03_

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Diálogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **__Hilary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **__Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese preciso momento, las puertas del infierno se abrieron, y el paso de los espíritus hacia el limbo comenzó siendo liderado por un sujeto de cabellos rubios cortos. Matt, al mando, únicamente continúo acatando las órdenes de su dios dirigiendo a esas almas en pena hasta el mundo humano, donde la fiesta pronto comenzaría y la destrucción reinaría. Era el momento, el preciado momento donde el final por fin moriría para darle paso a un inicio eterno donde el sufrimiento reinaría por siempre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la Gaia estuviera en manos de su verdadero portador. Harpagón esperaba por su poder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo se ennegreció de repente, y la presencia característica de aquellos espíritus endemoniados cargó el aire alertando más que nada a Quatre y Wufei, quienes por no ser elegidos, tenían ciertas características que los otros no, como mayor sensibilidad en el entorno espiritual. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, y los vidrios comenzaban a temblar de a ratos, llamando la atención de todas las personas sobre la tierra, en especial las que vivían cercanas al remolino de nubes que se alzaba en lo alto. Sin embargo no era sino Heero quien podía sentir de a ratos esa fuerte punzada de que todo estaba absolutamente mal, ya que los demás solo podían asustarse y preguntarse que significaba todo eso. No fue sino hasta que un pico de energía golpeó contra los elegidos y Sinners. El aura de Shinigami se activó hasta el límite, y no se tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que todos los ciudadanos alcanzaran a ver un pilar violáceo emerger de un punto inespecífico de la tierra rumbo al cielo. El Dios de la Muerte estaba enfadado, y esa fue la señal para todos de que debían priorizar primero la situación al estudio.

El príncipe miró fijamente a su compañero de salón, quien en un asentimiento común dejaron todo como estaba para salir del aula en medio de la conmoción, aunque siendo reprendidos por el profesor. Más adelante iban Quatre y Trowa, quienes no esperaron para salir a toda prisa al exterior del edificio cada uno aumentando sus auras en silencio. Duo más lejos de allí terminaba su transformación transportándose sin perder tiempo alguno al centro del remolino, estaba furioso y eso se lo iba a hacer saber al culpable. Harpagón permanecía de pie, con los ojos cerrados bajo el centro del huracán que en un futuro probablemente se armase, mientras con un brazo sostenía sin ganas al bebé que lloraba desamparado.

Esto se ponía mal, muy mal, y eso lo sabían todos. El colegio comenzaba a desesperarse y podía verse a todas las personas buscando una respuesta y llenando sus oídos de rumores para nada ciertos; lo peor, era que no había manera de explicarles que el principio del Apocalipsis comenzaba. Podían sentirse las auras de los espíritus amenazando con llegar al mundo de los humanos, podía sentirse el aire de soberana que tenia Harpagón reinar sobre los cielos¿Es que el mayor miedo acababa de hacerse realidad?. ¿Quién era Harpagón?.

Al juntarse los cuatros chicos en medio del aire, la primer escena que pudieron captar es la emanante energía de Shinigami en un conjuro para nada santo, mientras la mirada violeta del joven bajo el hoyo negro se burlaba todavía sosteniendo a Tsume con un brazo, pero con claras ganas de lanzarlo a quien sabe donde. Odin se encolerizó, Quatre inició una barrera, y al instante se les unieron Traize y Zechs comenzando un ataque triple con tres barreras entre la tierra y el cielo. Por muchas dudas que tuvieran todo debía esperar. Pero al momento de atacar, una especie de barrera en forma de capsula les impidió el paso entre el enfrentamiento de Shinigami con Harpagón, y los demás elegidos. Las personas miraban desde el suelo toda la escena, sin entender y aterrorizándose cada vez más, mientras todos los canales de televisión se peleaban por la mejor toma de imagen.

- Que diablos –protestó el castaño de ojos cobaltos aumentando su energía para intentar perforar el escudo, pero fue en vano porque parecía inmune e irrompible; al darse cuenta, volteó en dirección a los demás buscando que hacer.-

- No gasten energía –recomendó el de cabellos avellana fijando su mirada en el interior, donde el conjuro del pelilargo comenzaba a surtir efecto en forma de rayos violáceos cayendo por toda la superficie interna de la capsula. Pero Harpagón seguía inmóvil y con una sonrisa burlona-

Dentro de la barrera las cosas no eran muy buenas que digamos. Duo sentía la opresión sentimental de Shinigami, una que jamás había logrado descifrar con tanta fuerza como ahora y le provocaba un silencioso e invisible llanto. El Dios por otra parte, tenía todo su enojo a flor de piel, desquitándose con Harpagón no sólo la ira de su situación con Heero sino también de que le hayan quitado a su hijo. Los rayos caían por toda la esfera, pero ninguno golpeaba al pelivioleta de ojos de igual color, que continuaba observándole con el niño cada vez agarrado de peor manera. Tsume lloraba a todo pulmón, y eso únicamente lograba desconcertar aún más al castaño.

- Nunca vas a hacerme daño, Shinigami, los dos sabemos eso. –declaró cuando los ataques disminuyeron sin borrar su sonrisa-

- Maldito bastardo… trae acá a Tsume ahora. –ordeno fríamente, con los ojos clavados en la figura frente a el y atento a cualquier movimiento-

- ¿Tsume?... Cierto, así le llamaste a este pedazo de Gaia libre. –recordó con una sonrisa burlona refiriéndose al niño, pero sin molestarse en tomarlo en brazos de mejor manera que esa- ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si dejamos a este 'bebé' donde se te antoje, a cambio de que retomes tu lugar?

"¿Mi lugar?" se preguntó Duo dentro de Shinigami, puesto que este segundo había quedado como en una especie de shock silencioso. Aunque el ojivioleta no entendiera una sola palabra de lo que decía Harpagón, el Dios sí las comprendía mejor que nadie. Cómo olvidarlas tan fácilmente… su lugar, a un lado del nuevo líder, así había sido acordado desde un principio, de no ser porque la existencia de Midori había cambiado fuertemente las cosas dentro del Limbo. Si los elegidos no hubieran aparecido, si Odín no hubiera reencarnado, y si la Gaia acumulada en su cuerpo no le hubiera obligado a bajar en la tierra, entonces él continuaría siendo…

- Hecho. –aceptó frustrado, pero no tenía otra opción. Harpagón sonrió por fin con sinceridad enviando de un jalón al pequeño al exterior de la esfera donde Quatre lo atrapó intentando calmarlo inmediatamente.

- Así se habla pequeño. –murmuró desvaneciendo el escudo creado anteriormente, la oscuridad había comenzado a rodear el cuerpo del pelilargo rápidamente, y éste no hacía nada por evitarlo.-

- ¿Duo…? –preguntó en un hilo de voz inaudible el oji-cobalto, realmente ajeno a toda la situación-

El cuerpo del trenzado quedó completamente cubierto por el aura negra, ahora con pequeños toques verdeceos, y el pelivioleta caminó hasta aquella 'bola' de nube completamente satisfecho. Mientras que Odín sentía temblar ligeramente su mano, conteniéndola para que la espada empuñada no terminara por un enfrentamiento contra su enemigo. Los demás estaban igual que él, exceptuando el rubio, que se concentraba nada más en la tarea de dejar tranquilo al pequeño. El aire tenso y la defensiva del grupo estaban al límite, siendo que quizás lo peor era la poca importancia que le prestaba Harpagón a todo ello. Podía sentirse el enojo, la frustración, la duda, la conmoción y el dolor en cada átomo de aire que se respirara.

Cuando la niebla oscura se disipó del cuerpo del Shinigami, podía notarse perfectamente su completa transformación. Cabellos castaños con mechones negros, la ropa igual a la anterior pero con un buzo grande lleno de cadenas en la parte superior, y unos ojos negros profundos más opacos de lo normal; ya no había ningún arma en sus manos, ni una espada, ni una hoz, y los únicos objetos de metal eran las cadenas que colgaban de las prendas junto con el collar en forma de cruz saliendo de la prenda superior. Sus labios se apretaron ligeramente en claro desacuerdo, pero ni una queja salió de su boca, menos cuando su acompañante lo tomó del mentón observándole con una sonrisa lujuriosa y llena de aprobación.

- Me gustaría… -susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima- que juntaras la Gaia para mi… sé que puedes, Shini-chan. –pronunció lentamente, recibiendo una afirmación igual de lenta- Sabía que eras perfecto, te lo dije ¿recuerdas…?

La mirada perdida del más chico permaneció en algún lugar de la nada, antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera de ese lugar para aparecer justo debajo del ojo del nubes. Los espíritus habían cesado de salir, permitiéndole a él hacer su voluntad. El aura del Dios comenzó a aumentar de manera espectacular como sólo él podía hacerlo, y aquel aire verde comenzó a juntarse lentamente entorno a su cuerpo.

Apenas los demás lograron darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, notaron que era demasiado tarde para echar vuelta atrás. Duo estaba del bando contrario, y no encontraban una justificación para ello. Odín, demás está decir que molesto, comenzó su pelea impulsivamente contra el pelivioleta, que con una sonrisa bloqueaba todos sus ataques. Era una pelea de tres contra uno, mientras dos se encargaban de la seguridad de las personas que más abajo miraban consternadas. Nadie podía hacerle un solo rasguño al enemigo, era como si fuera intocable, como si su poder y velocidad estuviera a límites inimaginados. Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo a pesar de las espadas chocando entre si, y la Gaia seguía reuniéndose entorno al pelilargo, que no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo por juntarla.

- Maldita sea. –masculló el ojicobalto cuando otra vez su espada golpeó con la de Harpagón, y escapó por sobre él en dirección a su ex pareja. Si no podían con su mayor enemigo, al menos tenían que hacer entrar en razón a quien teóricamente al principio estaba de su lado. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, porque nuevamente el de cabellos violetas le detuvo enviándolo lejos.-

Nadie podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Shinigami hacía lo que hacía, y tampoco encontraban una respuesta. No había ninguna razón más que el engaño, no había otra explicación más que el hecho de que siempre les hubiera mentido. ¿Con qué fin¿Darle tiempo e información al enemigo?. Por muy absurdo y carente de sentido que eso fuera, era lo más lejano que podían llegar a analizar. Y seguían creyendo que Duo no era ese tipo de personas, pero ¿Y si no era Duo quien lo hacía, sino el Dios de la Muerte?. Porque era claro que quien tenía el poder en ese instante, era el Dios, no el humano.

Luego de un buen rato de combate, por fin lograron detener a Harpagón uno por cada brazo, dejándole a Odín el golpe de gracia mientras Zechs y Treize lo sostenían. Nunca, en ningún momento, el pelivioleta había mostrado siquiera cierto temor. Pronto entendieron por qué. Cuando el castaño de ojos claro preparó el supuesto golpe de gracia, un movimiento rápido de Shinigami con una espada color negro azabache detuvo su ataque. El golpe de ambas espadas y la sorpresa de Heero mandó unos metros atrás a éste, colocándose en guardia rápidamente, pero la electricidad que corría por el ojivioleta fue más rápida y se libró de sus dos ataduras dándole permiso al ojinegro de volver a su tarea de juntar Gaia. Era claro que el Dios no iba a permitir que un solo rasguño marcara al pelivioleta.

Los truenos comenzaron entonces, negros y amarillos entorno a donde la Gaia era reunida. Momentos después, Zechs era capturado por una niebla de la cual por más que luchó no logró escapar. El siguiente fue Treize, capturado de la misma manera, hasta quedar sólo Odín al frente. El escudo que defendía a la ciudad desapareció pronto permitiéndole entrar al combate a Wufei y Trowa, pero no faltó casi nada de tiempo para que igualmente fueran inmovilizados. Quatre observaba consternado desde lo alto de una terraza, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar, más que sostener a Tsume contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

- Es el fin. –concluyó con alegría Harpagón volviendo a empuñar su espada para acabar con el último en pie-

- No hasta que esté muerto. –sentenció éste apretando el mango con sus manos, decidido a no dejar que el otro obtuviera el poder-

- Nadie te extrañara, no tengas miedo. –

Con aquellas palabras nuevamente arremetió contra el cuerpo ya cansado del elegido. Para estas alturas, ya tenía algunos cortes en el cuerpo que sangraban no muy abundantemente, y sus ropas ya estaban bastante maltratadas por la energía que chocaba constantemente contra él. Sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, el dolor por ver que todo iba mal, la ira por descubrir que la persona que más amaba no había sino jugado con sus emociones. Había creído en Shinigami, al punto de buscar convertirlo en su todo, y sin embargo este era el modo en que le pagaba. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a fin de cuentas sí se hubieran casado¿No era mejor agradecer que se separaron a tiempo¿Acaso esos sentimientos que parecía haberle demostrado habían sido realmente una actuación¿Por qué Midori jamás le dijo nada¿Acaso había un complot mayor en todo el tema¿Cómo era que todo había llegado tan lejos siendo que en realidad no sabían nada?. No podía comprenderlo, ni menos aceptarlo, porque todo iba demasiado rápido y carente de cualquier explicación.

El repentino pico en bajada de la energía del Dios detuvo en seco los movimientos de Harpagón, que se alejó de su oponente volteando a ver al Shinigami. Su cuerpo parecía no resistir más presión de la que ya tenía, y pronto colapsaría. A su ver, tenía que apurarse si no quería perder al Dios de la Muerte, a la Gaia, a su oportunidad, y a todo lo demás. Sin ese muchachito, era conciente que tendría que esperar toda una reencarnación entera para poder apoderarse de la Gaia.

Mientras tanto, unos metros más arriba en el aire, donde los rayos negros rodeaban el cuerpo ya agotado del pelilargo, se podía notar el alto estrés del que era preso el cuerpo joven. Sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza para atrás, indicaba que ya estaba bastante agotado, mientras que su cuerpo ya sin fuerzas sólo procuraba concentrarse en seguir con su tarea. En un instante los ojos del mismo se entreabrieron, mostrando la oscuridad negra queriendo disiparse para ser ocupada por la violácea, aunque aún muy tenue. Los recuerdos viajaban por la mente del pelilargo a una velocidad tan increíble que hasta para Duo le resultaba asombrosa, intentando darle a conocer a éste último los motivos de las acciones del Dios. Ello provocó que sin querer, dos lágrimas desde el corazón del más humano, rodaran por las mejillas hasta caer al vacío. Una sola pregunta fue lanzada a la conciencia del Dios, venida desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos compartidos, en un intento de hacerle reaccionar de sus errores y orgullos. "¿Acaso vas a seguir dejando que él te controle¿Tan masoquista puedes ser?"

El desequilibrio emocional interno que sufría el trenzado se reflejó sin hacerse esperar en el exterior, donde la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, los truenos a golpear con mayor intensidad, y el clima a variar. Matt, quien estaba bajo órdenes de Harpagón, intentó frenar estos cambios para darles más tiempo de pelear a los oponentes, pero no podía resistirlo demasiado. Entonces el cuerpo de Shinigami tambaleó, la Gaia intentó disiparse, los truenos giraron entorno a su cuerpo, y el pelivioláceo unos metros más lejos golpeó a Odín directo en el estómago enviándolo en picada a la tierra firme.

La mirada nuevamente violeta de Duo pareció regresar ahora para quedarse, sin embargo el primer plano que encontró sólo depuró el efecto depresivo del Dios dentro de su cuerpo, y el ligero tambaleo acabó por costarle tanta energía que ni siquiera pudo mantenerse en el aire. Su transformación se desvaneció. El cuerpo no resistió más presión y acabó por caer al vació, igual que el pelicorto castaño.

- Heero. –susurró lo más conciente que pudo, con los ojos de repente llenos de agua mientras intentaba vanamente de tomar la mano de su expareja muchos metros más adelante, pero él estaba inconciente ya.-

Ése nombre se repitió infinitamente en sus pensamiento, cada vez con mayor intensidad, mientras las lágrimas eran secadas por el viento que golpeaba contra su cabeza aún en picada. De pronto todas las preocupaciones desaparecían, las peleas parecían nunca haber existido, su existencia misma perdía significado, todo frente a la idea de que el suelo golpeara contra sus cuerpos dando por finalizada la vida de ambos. Quatre pudo sentirlo, y al igual que él, las lágrimas brotaron mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de Tsume entre sus brazos como si él fuera la cosa más importante.

- Tsk –se quejó el pelivioleta apurando su velocidad para aparecer donde pronto podría tomar al trenzado entre sus brazos, detenerlo, y regresarle su verdadera apariencia. Sin embargo no contó con que Duo usara toda la Gaia acumulada para fusionarla con su propio cuerpo, en debe de con el de Heero, o con el de Harpagón-

Sólo se sintió un silencio ensordecedor golpear el aire cuando toda la niebla verde rodeó al pelilargo, y un rayo de luz horizontal cruzó la figura del mismo por un momento antes de que todo se hiciera tan blanco que cegara. Nadie pudo ver más por eternos minutos.

En ese instante, el tiempo pareció ir increíblemente lento, al igual que cada movimiento y cada pensamiento. Nadie podía sentir nada, nadie pudo sentir en aquel lapso de tiempo donde todo era blanco, y una sensación como de 'volver a nacer' los embargó a todos por igual. El silencio, la visión blanca, la sensación de calor y tranquilidad, envolvió a cada ser brindándoles una paz falsa pero creíble. Era una sensación única y adormecedora, que la humanidad misma no sentiría hasta la próxima generación de reencarnaciones, si es que llegase a existir alguna vez. Sólo los recuerdos felices y cuentos de tranquilidad podían sentirse recorrer tu mente si estabas allí. No habían preocupaciones, no habían temores, no había maldad. Todo era tan puro y perfecto, que te hacía desear permanecer en aquel mundo durante el resto de tu vida. Quizás una sensación parecida a la del cielo, una vez muerto.

Para cuando la luz disminuyó y fue posible ver, se encontraron con que en el centro de la atmósfera que separaba el espacio de la tierra, había una enorme bola de color verde. Era redonda, como un planeta, pero no poseía nada más y era impenetrable a simple vista. Quatre había quedado fuera, junto con Tsume y Matt, mientras que varios de los espíritus, Harpagón, y las nubes negras donde estaban los demás elegidos habían quedado dentro. Tampoco había rastro de Duo o Heero, quienes probablemente también se encontrasen dentro de aquella burbuja.

Dentro de aquel extraño lugar, parecía no existir no arriba ni abajo, y todo era oscuro. Era como una enorme nebulosa en algún punto del espacio, pero sin estrellas. Todo era muy oscuro, sin embargo por alguna razón los cuerpos si podían verse a si mismos, como si formaran su propio brillo para poder ser contemplados. En el centro de allí, podían escucharse muy difícilmente los sollozos fácilmente reconocibles. Entre si, los que se encontraban ahí adentro iba a ser muy difícil que se encontraran, pero si te concentrabas, era posible sentir si tenías a alguien cerca o no. De todos modos, nada representaba un problema para Duo ahora, excepto su miedo.

El pelilargo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que podía tener, el cuerpo aún inconsciente del pelicorto, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin fin hasta mojar parte de la camisa del pelicorto. Sus sollozos eran bastante fuertes si estabas cerca, pero disminuían con rapidez a medida que te alejabas, como si fuera una dimensión tan grande que cada paso fueran veinte metros. Apretó con sus puños la ropa de Heero, ahora como la del instituto, y otro sollozo escapó de su garganta sin poder contenerlo. Aunque se veía que su color de cabello era normal castaño, sus ropas eran iguales a las de su transformación completa, con el buzo y las cadenas de decoración.

- Tengo miedo… -susurró entre el llanto, pero nada parecía hacer reaccionar a la persona que él más amaba-… tengo miedo… -repitió buscando esconder su rostro entre los cabellos del otro, puesto que del modo en que lo tenía sostenido, Heero quedaba contra su pecho- no quiero morir, Heero¡no ahora! –exclamó ahogado con sus gemidos angustiosos, como si eso le brindara alguna otra solución, y se aferró con más fuerza a quien más necesitaba-

- Duo. –llamó Shinigami, en un intento de hacerle reaccionar y aceptar que esto era lo único que podía y tenía que hacer-

- Sólo un poco más –suplicó con la voz rota, entreabriendo los ojos y buscando separar a su pareja escasos centímetros-

- No puedes, tienes que –

- ¡Sólo un poco! –repitió desesperado. Buscó los labios del pelicorto, depositó un beso en ellos durante unos cuantos segundos, y se separó apoyando su frente en la de él- Al menos sé –sonrió un poco- que la próxima vez no nos tocará vivir esto… es un consuelo ¿No crees?. –le observó, memorizándolo por última vez según él- Te amo, idiota. –le recordó aunque no pudiera escucharle, y lo soltó dejando que la gravedad fuera jalando el cuerpo de su pareja hacia abajo, aunque esta vez muy lentamente como si fuera agua-

- Estará bien, total él es un cabeza dura –consoló su conciencia, es decir el Shinigami, una vez que estuvieron solos-

- Lo sé, pero yo no lo estaré. –replicó cerrando los ojos-

Las partículas color verde comenzaron a juntarse en su pecho, siendo absorbidas por el cuerpo del oji-violeta sin ninguna restricción, y pronto todo lo negro se transformó de nuevo en blanco hasta transparente. Entonces la burbuja desapareció, y cada uno de los elegidos apareció en la misma terraza que Quatre, quien ahora no comprendía qué había sucedido. Harpagón ahora estaba inmovilizado por lazos negros, mientras las corrientes de energía violeta giraban entorno al cuerpo del Dios de la Muerte que ahora estaba fusionado con aquella Gaia.

- Eres un traicionero –demandó el pelivioleta, mirando con furia en sus ojos al chico frente a él- ¡Te confié algo muy importante, y lo aceptaste sin oponer resistencia!

- Shinigami sí opuso resistencia, es sólo que tu lo forzaste. –contestó Duo, ya que de algún modo extraño a pesar de manejar la magia podía además con su cuerpo. El Dios de la Muerte le había pasado absolutamente todo el control, algo muy anormal-

- Encima cobarde, no da la cara cuando tiene que hacerlo¿Acaso un malcriado tiene que dar explicaciones por él o que? No me vengas con que eso no tiene nada que ver, porque sabes bien que no puedes comparar una vida de 400 años con una de 15 –volvió a hablar, intentando zafarse de las ataduras con gran persistencia-

- Mi cuerpo me pertenece, es por eso que lo uso –frunció el ceño- Se supone que es mi cuerpo y sólo yo puedo controlarlo, si él no tiene un físico propio es porque la Gaia no ha querido regalárselo, y eso no es mi culpa. No voy a dejar que use mi cuerpo, o al menos no frente a ti. –declaró sin miedo alguno. Sentía que por primera vez tenía el absoluto control de sus emociones y su cuerpo, y le encantaba, porque al fin podía ser completamente él-

- Al menos él si sería oponente para mi, no como tu. Acéptalo Duo, eres muy débil, no intentes ser algo que no eres, niño. –sonrió burlón, todavía con ese sentimiento de superioridad-

- Es cierto. –sonrió también- Pero así y con todos mis defectos sé que puedo hacer mucho por los demás, eso es todo lo que necesito. No hay necesidad de ser héroes.

- ¿Entonces cómo se llama lo que estás haciendo? –cuestionó divertido. Unos metros más lejos, Matt intentaba romper el escudo que sostenía con escasas fuerzas Quatre, en busca de defender a sus compañeros-

- Ah pues… -meditó con calma- creo que se llama, 'Luchar por tus ideales' –respondió al fin, elevando una mano y lanzando una flecha de energía que atravesó sin problemas el pecho de Matt, acabando así con su existencia- Así se llama lo tuyo también, sólo que tus ideales no me convencen. –sonrió al fin, sincera y ampliamente, mientras aparecía en la mano que antes había lanzado la flecha, una hoz violácea-

- ¿Eso fue compasión? –soltó con ironía por fin liberándose de las ataduras-

- Comprensión –corrigió con neutralidad- algo que no tienes y desconoces.

- No te pases. –murmuró amenazador haciendo aparecer su espada en la mano-

- Je. –

Al principio Duo se mantuvo a la defensiva, esquivando cada uno de los ataques que intentaba acertarle su contrincante y que, efectivamente, no lograba. Parecía como si los roles hubieran girado, y ahora la diferencia tremenda de agilidad estuviera a favor del castaño, aunque no era eso sino el hecho de que Harpagón había sido debilitado tras absorberle gran parte de sus energías con los lazos negros. El pelilargo parecía divertido esquivando cada intento de golpe, ya que la sonrisa no quería desaparecer de sus labios, aunque fuera muy nostálgica. Y Quatre miraba la escena casi sin creérselo, embobado.

Un quejido muy suave trajo al rubio a la tierra, y al bajar la mirada notó cómo Zechs observaba desde hacía un rato la escena, mientras a su lado Treize se despertaba de su inconsciencia.

- Si hubieran visto lo que pasó recién… -comentó el ojiazul observando a sus 'maestros'- La Gaia que juntó Duo formó como una pelota en el aire y luego, cuando desapareció, ustedes aparecieron acá, fue algo demasiado increíble.

- Ya veo. –fue toda la respuesta del rubio pelilargo, concentrado en los movimientos que realizaba su otro aprendiz-

- Al final no hicimos gran cosa, -se lamentó en un tono que no denotaba arrepentimiento ni tristeza, el de cabellos avellana-

- Pues… yo no sé qué pasó con Duo o Shinigami, pero lo importante es que parece tener controlada la situación –agregó Quatre-

- ¿Heero cómo está? –preguntó de pronto Wufei intentando sentarse, aunque algo mareado-

- Ah… -balbuceó acercándose hasta poder arrodillarse a su lado, colocó una mano en el pecho del castaño e intento conseguir la respuesta- sólo inconsciente, al parecer

- Dio pelea, ese Harpagón es realmente fuerte. –declaró el pelinegro alzando la mirada rumbo al nuevo combate, donde Duo aún esquivaba sin atacar de frente-

- Sí, pero parece como si estuviera más… lento. –habló el mayor de los rubios-

- Es cierto, y más para que Duo le lleve tal diferencia. –secundó Treize-

- Mejor esperemos a ver que pasa. –fue la conclusión del ojinegro-

El pelilargo por fin se puso serio luego de unos cuantos minutos esquivando golpes, y se lo dio a conocer a su contrincante permitiendo que su espada golpeara contra el mango de la hoz violeta. Apenas el pelivioleta se alejó para preparar el nuevo ataque, Duo comenzó a hacer girar el arma en su mano mientras pequeños hilos de Gaia se reunían sobre él, y el símbolo de una invocación silenciosa se marcó bajo los pies del enemigo, en el aire. Shinigami iba contándole los minutos que tenía para seguir peleando, y según cálculos rápidos, tenía que apurarse a finalizar con todo porque sino no podría continuar reteniendo la Gaia por mucho más en su cuerpo.

- Hasta aquí llegamos –declaró mientras la calavera del conjuro se marcaba en el aire, por sobre la estrella de cinco picos que indicaba magia-

Harpagón sonrió, y volvió a arremeter con velocidad directo al cuerpo del pelilargo. Sin embargo Duo ya estaba en posición para recibir el golpe y la Gaia del ambiente recién liberada comenzaba a hacer funcionar el hechizo, dispuesta a sellar de una vez al pelivioleta. Midori, desde el fondo de la conciencia que la unía con Shinigami, aprobó aquel movimiento indicando que iban por buen camino.

Heero alcanzó a despertar y poder centrarse en el combate aéreo, sólo cuando el enemigo golpeaba contra Duo y la Gaia rodeaba rápidamente ambos cuerpos, sellando ambas almas. Apenas alcanzó a ver el golpe, el despliegue de energía, y luego la gran explosión que de nuevo cegó a todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
__That is how I __know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: WAOH!! Por fin XDD la verdad que me había costado mucho idealizarlo, pero al final no salió exactamente como creí. Igual quedó muy bueno, me gusta, porque está acorde al resto del fanfic. En fin… falta poco posiblemente el próximo sea el último capi para terminarlo.

SALUDOS!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	41. La profesía

_**Dreams Come True**_

_**Una profecía incompleta se convierte en un legado por siglos, a través de los milenios los elegidos han reencarnado... hasta que el destino es reescrito en el libro y el hijo de la diosa debe enfrentarse al malo. Amor, sueños y pelea.**_

_**Heero es un chico importante con problemas familiares, pero de un momento a otro decide tomar rebeldía en sus decisiones y más tarde conoce a un chico que le cambia las metas que tenía previstas...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes de __**Gundam Wing**__ no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estás apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD_

_**Nota:**__Las palabras subrayadas y en **negrita** tienen su significado al final del capítulo._

_**Parejas:**__01x02, 04x03___

_**Comillas: ' '**_

_**Diálogos: - -**_

Pensamientos: " " 

_**Opening Song: **__Hilary Duff - Fly_

_**Ending Song: **__Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing… and take control?_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_And when you're down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

'_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harpagón sonrió, y volvió a arremeter con velocidad directo al cuerpo del pelilargo. Sin embargo Duo ya estaba en posición para recibir el golpe y la Gaia del ambiente recién liberada comenzaba a hacer funcionar el hechizo, dispuesta a sellar de una vez al pelivioleta. Midori, desde el fondo de la conciencia que la unía con Shinigami, aprobó aquel movimiento indicando que iban por buen camino.

Heero alcanzó a despertar y poder centrarse en el combate aéreo, sólo cuando el enemigo golpeaba contra Duo y la Gaia rodeaba rápidamente ambos cuerpos, sellando ambas almas. Apenas alcanzó a ver el golpe, el despliegue de energía, y luego la gran explosión que de nuevo cegó a todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentía su cuerpo como levitando en una nebulosa de oscuridad, donde él mismo irradiaba la suficiente luz como para verse las extremidades, pero nada más que aquello. Lejos, podía ver el cuerpo de su oponente, pero aún inconsciente y siendo sostenido por entes sin figura corpórea ni exacta a la vista humana. Duo lentamente comprendió que aquel no podía ser sino el final, y no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente había sido así de fácil, sin embargo también comprendió que la lucha no era dejarlo inconsciente, sino mantenerlo atado y sellado lo más eternamente posible. Lamentablemente, comenzaba a aceptar que no podría volver a aquellos días que vivió en cuanto comenzó a estar junto a Heero, junto a Su Heero. No podría hablarles nunca más a sus amigos, ni hacer sonreír a Tsume, mucho menos escuchar las clases aburridas de sus profesores; el valor a la vida jamás podría volver a ser igual para él, que no la obtendría de nuevo.

- Haces lo correcto. –le recordó la voz mental de Midori, la única que podría acompañarle y con quién se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Quizás era mejor dejarle el resto a Shinigami, aunque éste no parecía preparado para ver la cara de alguien como Harpagón.-

Una última lágrima cayó de sus ojos, jurándose no llorar de nuevo por el tema y ser feliz porque al fin le encontraba un sentido a su existencia. Quizás había estado en los planes de Dios, desde el momento de su concepción, el sellar a Harpagón, el conocer a Heero, el ser un Shinigami. De ser así, debía estarle agradecido por permitirle conocer la felicidad aunque fuera momentánea, y por haberle dado algo tan hermoso como era su hermana y su prometido. Velar por la seguridad de ellos, y de sus amigos, era algo que gustosamente haría, y con una sonrisa en sus labios volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose hacer a libre voluntad de aquellos seres inidentificables a la vista. Era su adiós, silencioso y agradecido, entregado.

Volviendo a la superficie terrestre, donde la aurora hacía su mágica y digna aparición tras la evaporación mística de Gaia, las personas comenzaban a observar el cielo, asombradas por aquél espectáculo que les brindaba la naturaleza. Todo parecía haber acabado, y eso más que una felicidad era una completa depresión para el resto de los elegidos y sinners, que no encontraban con la vista ni con la presencia a uno de sus compañeros. Sin importar cuántas horas observasen, lo único que habría sería una calma después de la tormenta, mientras el agujero que comunicaba al limbo con la tierra de los vivos se dispersaba volviéndose nubes blancas, por donde se colaba el sol.

Cuántos hubieran querido preguntar por Duo en esos momentos, pero para ninguno le era posible articular una palabra.

Quatre podía sentir indudablemente, aquella fuerte opresión en su pecho, producto de una amenazante angustia que venía en camino y que estaba siendo retenida por la incredulidad, aunque no podía saber si era suya, o de alguien más, o de todos. Quizás la respuesta, fuera la última opción, porque sabía que todos entendían bien qué había pasado, o en parte. Sólo hasta que columnas de luz blanca verdosa comenzó a unir al cielo con la tierra, y la Gaia se acumuló extrañamente a unos metros de ellos, como cuando apareció Tsume. La débil y confundible presencia de aquél que una vez fue Shinigami quería comenzar a engañarlos, y lo hizo hasta que su figura logró verse, aún algo borrosa.

'_Every night, in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
__That is how I __know you go on.  
Far, across the distance  
And spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on…'_

- ¿Duo?... –preguntó despacito Wufei dando un paso al frente, anonadado por aquella apariencia distinta que poseía el pelilargo. Sus cabellos castaños, que se confundían con los mechones negros, comenzaban a querer oscurecerse completamente mientras se movían con el suave viento que dispersaba las nubes-

Siguió nada más que silencio, hasta que el chico de ojos violetas –ahora amenazantes en oscurecerse- dejara ver sus pupilas y observara detenidamente sus manos, como intentando entender que aún tenía un cuerpo material. Luego de observarse atentamente, al igual que sus amigos lo hacían desde unos metros adelante, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras frenaba el avance de su cambio físico: Shinigami reclamaba su puesto, pero aún no quería dejarlo mientras estuviera en tierra. Duo alzó su vista, aún con los ojos violáceos, y manteniendo la sonrisa se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido; el cambio de color de ojos evitaba poder leer cuánta verdad y mentira había en sus actos o palabras.

- Ahm… -balbuceó no sabiendo qué decir, y comenzando a rascarse la cabeza con una mano.- ¿Hola?

- Tonto. –murmuró su pareja, inaudible, con una suave sonrisa en los labios al mismo tiempo que Quatre corría junto al otro chico, con los demás detrás suyo.-

- ¡Duo, por un momento me asustaste tanto! –exclamó el sonriente rubio en un ademán de pasarle al bebé, pero el chico se resistió a aceptarlo manteniéndose tranquilo, aunque ello despertó en el ojiazul un extraño presentimiento que lo dejó mudo.-

- ¿Y, qué pasó? –cuestionó ahora Traize, con sus manos en los bolsillos relajadamente-

- No habrá más Harpagón de ahora en más, lo puedo asegurar, creo. –comentó aliviado de no tocar otro tema que no fuera ése.-

- ¿Y tu, qué hay de tu cabello, y de la Gaia, y de la profecía…? –enumeró el pelinegro, serio pero tranquilo.-

- La Gaia está bajo custodia especializada, más específicamente con su nuevo dueño, él se encargará de cuidarla bien de ahora en más y la verdad no me preocupa. –"No, porque Shinigami hará excelente trabajo allí." Se dijo mentalmente, aunque era algo que no les diría para no atormentarlos.- En cuanto a la profecía, no le tomen importancia, digamos que ya no interesa. Lo importante es que Harpagón ya no aparecerá, y aunque lo haga no podría obtener la Gaia por más que lo intente. –"… cómo decirles más", se preguntaba interiormente, sabiendo que ellos tendrían una vida tranquila y feliz.-

- Eso resulta extraño de creer, Duo. –anunció Trowa, con su mente maquinando a una velocidad increíble tras notar que había salteado una pregunta.-

- Tendrán tiempo para creerlo con calma. –sonrió sinceramente, puesto que era la realidad. Tenían toda la vida por delante, toda la que le pertenecían.-

- Bien… -habló al fin Zechs, observando también el hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía el cielo.- ¿Volvemos a casa?

- Es cierto, ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí. –respondió con voz calma el príncipe cerrando los ojos. Sentía como si todo de repente fuera perfecto, y su problema con Duo jamás hubiera existido. Quizás le debía una gran disculpa después de todo.-

Sin embargo, la vista del pelilargo se clavó en algún punto del suelo, turbada. Era un tema que no quería que llegara, y no podía evitarlo. Regresar…

Ahora, tras el eterno silencio y la clara turbulencia en los ojos violetas, todos tenían la mirada extrañada en él, pero la única preocupada era la de Quatre, que comenzaba a asustarse a una velocidad asombrosa mientras Trowa unía piezas, las últimas que le quedaban afuera del cuadro.

"…_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on…"_

- ¿Duo? –preguntó su pareja, a la espera mientras el mal presentimiento lo asaltaba como antes hubiera pasado con Quatre.-

- Mh… -apretó suavemente sus labios, enfocando su vista en ninguna parte.-

- 'el principio y el final serán uno para dar la conclusión' –recitó el ojiverde casi haciendo temblar a los demás, y las palabras tomaban muchísimo sentido en su cabeza.- ¿Cuál es esa conclusión, Duo?.

- Pueden ser muchas… -sonrió intentando restarle importancia y alzando la vista.- les dije que eso ya no importa, todo está bien.

- ¿Qué significa la profecía…? –preguntó despacito Quatre, con miedo, terror, mientras entre sus brazos apretaba al bebé contra su cuerpo instintivamente, que parecía tranquilo con sus movimientos suaves.-

- Sólo da la solución a nuestro problema, pero el problema está resuelto, ya no es necesario saber –se excusó rápidamente, se estaba poniendo nervioso por tanto cuestionamiento.-

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas bien en casa? –volvió a indagar el ojiverde, cada vez más vorazmente.-

- La aurora está bonita, mejor veámosla, no tenemos una segunda chance para esto, ¿No? –

- Duo. –cortó Heero, de pronto exasperado.-

- Yaaa -canturreó entendiendo mejor que nadie el tono de su pareja, y rodando los ojos suspiró.- Un aro no tiene punta de principio ni de final, las cosas se repiten sin cesar una y otra vez, en cambio una cuerda como tiene extremos, necesitas volver al principio de la cuerda para volver a empezar, saltarte la punta hasta la otra punta. Básicamente es eso, si tomas el principio y el final de la cuerda y los unes, obtienes un circuito fluido…

- Y entonces, como todo circuito cerrado, no tiene extremos. –interrumpió Trowa para no darle más vueltas de las que Duo le estaba dando.- El principio, la Gaia, debe unirse con el final, la Muerte. Los extremos desaparecen cuando se hace una rueda, es decir, tu y la gaia dejan de existir.

El frío modo de soltar la conclusión dejó la boca seca al pelilargo, con un lloroso Quatre, y tiesos acompañantes. La verdad dolía y era difícil de creer, incluso podía ser tensa y demasiado inaceptable.

Tanto un Shinigami, como la Gaia, debían fusionarse en uno solo para poder terminar con el circuito que ha llevado la tierra hasta el momento. A partir de este punto todo podía pasar, porque tomaría mucho tiempo para que la sociedad se acostumbrara a eliminar este bache en el destino de la humanidad, sin embargo muchos para dentro de algunas generaciones no serían capaces ni de entender el gran significado que esto tenía. Quizás, la leyenda desapareciera con algunos pocos años, entonces ellos dejarían de ser necesarios junto con sus habilidades. Por eso, a partir de ese momento, el cuerpo de Duo absorbía imperceptiblemente las habilidades sobrenaturales de aquellos que le rodeaban, dispuesto a hacerlos personas normales, para que continuaran con una vida de lo más normal posible.

- No dejaré de existir. –corrigió suavemente, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia- Simplemente seré algo diferente de un humano o un Shinigami, pero no sé qué. –y tras eso último, dejó de detener aquel cambio en su color de ojos que tanto le forzaba, haciendo que lentamente éstos amenazaran con ponerse negros al igual que los mechones de cabello todavía castaños.-

Y de nuevo, el silencio.

"…_Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you,  
One true time to hold on to.  
In my life, we'll always go on…"_

- Ya… digan algo, no es el fin del mundo. –soltó como chiste, pues realmente era así-

- ¿¡Puedes por una maldita vez ponerte en lugar de los demás!? –le soltó Heero con una frialdad para nada disimulada que acalló como ametralladora al pelilargo, que tragó duro mientras la mayoría apretaban los labios y desvían la vista de su figura.-

- … No es justo… -susurró Quatre soltando el agua salada de sus ojos.-

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, mientras el viento aún despejaba el cielo y los colores se iban de éste lentamente, volviéndolo a la normalidad. Nadie podía decir más, se iba un compañero, y curiosamente no el que creyeron que debería irse. Era como una de esas malas jugadas, muy extrañas, que dolían, y luego de una guerra contra el orgullo el cuerpo del pelilargo se hundió obedeciendo el abrazo que imponía su pareja. Duo no quería llorar, pero era difícil, muy difícil, así que para ganar fuerzas se aferró un instante, con el rostro entre las prendas del príncipe, al cuerpo de éste. El aroma que le llegó a los sentidos lo calmó hasta poder separarse, volviendo a quedarse ambos en la nada de la que eran presas sus amigos. Hasta que una débil queja los regresó a todos a la realidad, haciéndoles prestar atención mientras Duo disimuladamente intentaba retener un poco más aquel cuerpo corpóreo para él, que quería esfumarse del mismo modo que el resto del aire verdoso lo hubiera hecho antes.

- Creo que mejor se van, aquí no hay más que hacer. –habló al fin sin tono descifrable en las palabras, y con un movimiento ligero en su mano volvió a dejarla visible luego de que casi desapareciera.- No diré cursilerías, así que ahórrenselas, veré si puedo escaparme alguna vez a visitarlos. –sonrió ganándose unas cuantas reprimendas de varias personas, antes de reír con calma.- Bien, nos vemos, esto comienza a fastidiarme. –concluyó revolviéndose los cabellos y agitando la cabeza mientras estos cambiaban de color varias veces, sin definirse por uno en concreto.-

Las palabras que hubiera querido decir Quatre, o el abrazo, quedaron en el aire cuando sin previo aviso tras una ráfaga de viento cualquier figura ante ellos se desvaneció, quedando sólo el fondo, con el cielo brillando cual nuevo día. Y en el medio: silencio. Un silencio tan incómodo que de pronto no supieron cómo interpretar. No les había dado tiempo a nada, todo pasaba tan rápido que parecía que despertarías y todo estaría igual que ayer, y sin embargo algo dentro de si mismos les decía que no, que nadie despertaría mañana y vería un día como los de antes. Era fácil negarse a creer, demasiado complicado el entender absolutamente todo lo que significaba aquella rápida desaparición.

Quatre se soltó en llanto silencioso, entre los brazos de un mudo Trowa que se mantenía en blanco; Traize bajó la cabeza en signo de respeto, y comenzó su camino de regreso; Wufei no supo qué decir, y cruzó miradas con Zechs buscando algo lo cual no sabía qué era; Heero simplemente apretó los labios y las manos con fuerza, mientras la sensación de que pronto no podría mantenerse en pie llegaba a él al momento de comenzar a caminar. Algo era seguro para todos, era mejor irse, y el sonido de las sirenas de fondo no hacía sino apurarlos. Era obvio que nadie, ni el FBI, lograría descifrar jamás lo ocurrido.

"…_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on._

You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
_And my heart will go on and on."_

Soleado, parecía un día feliz de un sueño, sueño que sentían tener cada día que le siguió a la aurora de aquella tarde. Aún era medio increíble todo lo que había pasado, presente en las memorias de aquellos que hoy, siguiendo su curso de vida, se preparaban para la despedida que provocaba la trascendencia de cada cual. El aeropuerto estaba casi vacío por la época, ya todos habían viajado de vacaciones y no habían muchos que lo hicieran a estas alturas del año. Apenas a una semana del inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, con la frescura en el aire y restos de descanso, de vuelta los compañeros de colegio se reunían para despedir esta vez de otra manera a uno de sus amigos.

Y allí estaban, siete de ellos dando lo mejor de sí.

- No te olvides de llamar en cuanto llegues. –pidió Quatre regresándole al bebé un juguete que había tirado al suelo.-

- Esperemos que la vida de Rey no te consuma, recuerda que Tsume necesita ciertas atenciones, especialmente tuyas. –recordó Hilde estirando los brazos para robarle al pequeño, ya grande, que giró su miradita ahora semi-violácea hacia la de su padre.- ¡Oww, que ternurita, me lo comería todo! –exclamó abrazándolo como peluche contra su pecho.-

- Lidia me ayudará una vez que nos acomodemos, no habrá de qué preocuparnos. –habló al fin luego de que todos acribillaran por atención del niño.-

- Heero… -llamó despacito el oji-verde, fundiéndolo en un abrazo amistoso, donde le decía todo lo que sabía que silenciosamente ambos entendían a modo de despedida.-

Unos mimos más para el pequeño de pocos meses de vida, más el aviso de partida que anunciaba la recepcionista, indicaba que era momento de irse. La vida en Inglaterra no era tan tranquila como lo era allí, pero tenía que regresar, especialmente ahora que estaba a la cabeza. Cualquier asunto que tuviera que arreglar ya había sido solucionado, pero eso era un tema que en esos momentos nadie prefería tocar. Un nuevo llamado de atención para el vuelo con destino Europa sirvió para que Hilde y Quatre al fin soltaran a Tsume, devolviéndolo a brazos del castaño donde el niño se aferró con sus manitos, y ojitos perdidos en el enorme ventanal de atrás.

- Es hora de irse chicos, -anunció recién aparecido Traize que había estado arreglando los bolsos en la cinta, además de papeleo de rutina.

- Sí, -asintió el oji-cobalto dejándole un recadito a Hilde en una nota, la cual ella agradeció.-

- Nos veremos pronto si la suerte esta de nuestro lado, no se comporten mal. –se despidió el avellana-

- Buen viaje. –saludó Quatre, mientras a su lado Hilde miraba la carta en sus manos. Sabía que allí decía muchas cosas, cosas que no podría imaginarse, pero la leería con valentía.-

Sería un largo año este que seguía, pero todo tenía que salir bien. Heero sabía que esta vez, tenía que cuidar de algo muy importante, algo que como Duo le había enseñado, dependía enteramente de él. Lucharía contra protocolo, costumbres, quejas, familia, país de ser necesario, pero nada iba a impedir que Tsume se convirtiera en su prioridad de ahora en más, ahora, que luego de la forzosa prueba genética todo había demostrado un ligue de sangre con Duo y él. Inexplicable, pero cierto. Además, como le había prometido, todavía le quedaba hacerse cargo de Hilde. En cuanto ella leyera su nota, donde le explicaba toda la situación, ella necesitaría con urgencias alguien en quien sostenerse: no se lo negaría.

Era una lástima todo lo que había pasado para llegar a esto, pero nada más quedaba seguir. Seguramente como Duo prometió, se buscaría un ratito para darles una visita alguna vez en sus vidas, para cerrar el capítulo definitivamente entre todos.

Cinco años después…

Era un día soleado sin ninguna nube en el celeste cielo, las aves cantaban animadamente desde las copas de los árboles, la brisa entre tibia y fresca golpeaba a la gente que habitaba toda Inglaterra, especialmente, a una figura anormal en el escenario.

Los cabellos cortos y finos hondeaban casi en tornasol marrón oscuro con el viento. Los lentes negros cubrían una mirada misteriosa, pero podía verse su sonrisa dibujada en los labios del sujeto. El sobretodo negro que cubría sus prendas, no de muy diferente color salvo por la remera, parecía agitarse con violencia desde lo alto de aquel edificio.

- La vista es digna de un Dios… ¿no crees?... –susurró afilando la mirada, hasta estudiar a una persona en especial de abajo en el asfalto. El niño de cabellos castaños claros y ojos casi violetas volteó inmediatamente al sentir la sensación, alcanzó a ver aquel sujeto al borde del edificio, pero antes de articular palabra el viento se llevó la imagen cual ilusión se tratase.-… será un lindo año, Yuy… -murmuró antes de que la esencia se volviera invisible, y perdiera contacto con la realidad. Pequeños capullos de Gaia quedaron flotando en el aire, que pronto se disolvieron cumpliendo su labor.-

Las visitas comenzarían en cuanto las noticias anunciaran la aparición de entes extraños alrededor de la torre de Tokio.

"_Si pudiera verte una vez más_

_te diría mis sentimientos de ese entonces,_

_sin importar qué tan solitaria pueda ser una noche, no te rindas,_

_tu sueño seguramente se volverá realidad."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cada noche, en mis sueños,  
Te veo, te siento.  
De esa manera sé que sigues.  
Lejos, más allá de la distancia  
Y espacio entre nosotros,  
Has venido para mostrar que sigues._

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
Creo que tu corazón aún sigue.  
Una vez más, abriste la puerta  
Y estás aquí, en mi corazón.  
Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

El amor puede tocarnos una vez,  
Y durar toda una vida.  
Y nunca cesar hasta que ya no estemos.  
El amor era cuando te amaba,  
Una verdadera oportunidad para guardar.  
En mi vida, siempre seguiremos.

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
Creo que tu corazón aún sigue.  
Una vez más, abriste la puerta  
Y estás aquí, en mi corazón.  
Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer.  
Y sé que mi corazón seguirá.  
Permaneceremos así para siempre.  
Estás seguro en mi corazón.  
Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Oh por dios XD LO TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luego de siglos .. lo termine! AL FIN!!! T0T VOY A LLORAR!!

XDDD y sí, tiene secuelita, jojo… tan largo fanfic no podía quedar ahí u.u Pero la secuela tendrá narración más moderna xD he mejorado mucho como para hacer la otra así tmb. En fin, veremos que sale, es un proyecto a futuro.

Mh bien, seguro tienen dudas, xDD pregunten, no aseguro respuestas. ¿Quién será este sujeto de cabello corto y oscuro?, Wooo… wo-oh… xD y el nenito es OBVIO que es Tsume, Tsume Yuy n.n

Bien o.o es todo gente!!. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FANFIC, GRACIAS POR LEER, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRIMER CAP!!!

Les doy otra noticia extra, más personal, ¡VOY A TENER UN BEBÉ! xD jaja, si si, era algo que ni yo esperaba. Quiero ver si puedo terminar todos mis proyectos actuales antes de que nazca (para febrero, mas o menos). Le pondré garra.

Saludos, dejen reviewas!!!!!!

_**Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge**_


End file.
